One-shot collection
by nightmareking
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around the Loud kids. Rated for multiple reasons.
1. Alt Making the Case

**Alright since I have a SVTFOE one-shot series and a somewhat Wonder over Yonder one-shot series, I decided to make a Loud House one-shot series. I have most of these planned out already and if you feel like making a request then go ahead. This first one is a different version on the episode Making the Case. Enjoy.**

Months have passed and Lincoln's sisters still refused to speak to him. Lincoln walked up to Luna's and Luan's room and knocked on the door. The door swung open and Luna glared daggers at him, "C'mon Luna, I've apologized, I deleted the video, I've posed a video that embarrassed myself, what more do you guys want?"

"Out of my way loser," Luna hissed and Lincoln's face fell as Luna pushed passed him, "I have a concert to get to!"

Lincoln frowned as he watched Luna walk down the hall and downn the stairs. Lynn walked past him and he stopped her, "Lynn, yoiu forgive me, right?" without responding, Lynn kicked him, knocking him down before she continued to walk away.

Lincoln groaned as he stood up, "Out of our way dirt bag!" Lola and Lana pushed past him and walked down the stairs.

Lincoln let out a depressed sigh, "Move it twerp!" he looked up and saw Lori and Leni staring at him. He moved back and they walked past him.

He frowned and looked back to see Luan staring at him with a frown before she slowly closed the door. Lincoln shook his head and walked to his room.

Lincoln sat on his bed with a knife in his hand. Sighing. he brought the blade towards his wrist and slid it across and he hissed in pain, "Lincoln I...Lincoln!" he looked towards the door and saw Luan standing in the doorway with a worried expression on her face. She ran up to him and ripped the knife out of his hand and threw it to the floor, "Are you insane!"

She took of her shirt and wrapped it around Lincoln's bloody wrist, "Just...let me die..Luan," she looked at him in shock, "You girls will be happy...I won't be around for any of you to hate anymore."

"No," Luan panted, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "Get up, I'm taking you to the hospital!" Luan pulled him up and started leading him towards the door.

Luan sat on a chair while Lincoln lay on a hospital bed, stitches dawn on his ons cut wrist. Lincoln looked his wrist over, "What the hell were you thinking?" he looked up at Luan, "Why would you try to kill yourself like that?"

Lincoln frowned and sighed, "Luan it's been six months and everyone is still mad at me. The others treat me like shit...I tried to make things right, but..." Luan hugged him and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Luan?"

"Just because the others are mad at you doesn't mean you should try and kill yourself," she backed away and looked at him, "I've been trying to talk to you for a while now, but every time I get close one of the others stop me. Lincoln...I don't blame you anymore...I'm not even mad anymore." she hugged him again, "Promise me you won't do this again Lincoln...I don't want to lose you."

Lincoln looked shocked and pulled back from her to see tears running down down her face, "Why don't you want to lose me, Luan?" Luan sighed and kissed him, shocking him. He backed away, "Luan?"

"Because I love you Lincoln and not like a sister loves her brother." Lincoln's eyes widened, "You're always trying to make people feel better and you're one of the few people who laugh at my jokes. I don't want to lose you,"

Lincoln frowned and hugged her, "I'm sorry Luan. I didn't mean to make you cry," Luna gave a sad smile and hugged him back, "Can um...can you stay here with me tonight?"

Luan moved back and half smiled as she nodded, "Sure. I mean someone has to keep an eye on you," Lincoln half smiled and nodded as he scooted over and Luan lay down next to him, "Goodnight Lincoln, I love you."

Lincoln half smiled and kissed the side of her head, "Goodnight Luan, I love you too." the two fell asleep in each other's arms without a problem.

 **Okay this one-shot series is going to be mainly focus on these two because I have my reasons, but like I said if you have a request feel free to make it. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Night with Lucy

**TheSmutMaster57: So his grandfather was a sperm donor? Sorry, but that's what I'm getting frmo your request here.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, alright.**

 **HonorableAuthor99: Thanks and as often as I can.**

 **Red the Pokemon Master: Right.**

 **geo soul: There will be. I'm not going to end it like that.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah I will, no problem.**

 **Jonacool: There will be a continuaiton of it soon and yeah, I could do that.**

 **Anyway here's a Lucy and Lincoln on the two guests want. Enjoy.**

Lucy sat in her room and deeply sighed as she tossed Lynn's old tennis ball against the wall. Lincoln walked into the room and crossed his arms, "That isn't going to get her out of camp any faster you know." Lucy stared at him with a small frown on her face, "I know you said you can't sleep without Lynn throwing a ball against the wall, but she went to sports camp for the week and that's keeping everyone up."

"Shut up Lincoln, I don't care if it keeps everyone up. It helps me sleep," Lincoln shrugged his shoulders, turned and walked out of the room as Lucy continued to toss the ball.

Lincoln stripped down to his underwear and lay on his bed as he read a comic, "Lincoln," he jumped in a panic and looked up to see Lucy sitting on the headboard, "I miss having a roommate, can I stay here until Lynn gets back from camp?"

"Uh I would love to have you as a roommate Lucy, really, but the last time you and snore zilla shared a room with me I didn't get much sleep so you can last one more night without Lynn, right?"

"Sigh, I guess so," she jumped off of the bed and started walking towards the door, "Goodnight Lincoln."

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Fine, you can stay for the night. When Lynn comes home tomorrow you're out."

"Oh joy, if I had a heart it would be swelling," Lincoln sighed againa and Lucy walked out of the room and went ot her room to change into her night clothes.

Lincoln lay awake while Lucy slept next to him and snored in his ear. He groaned and sat up, "How do my sisters keep doing this? I don't want to do anything for them or with them, they put on the hurt act and I get suckered into whatever they want." he looked at Lucy and sighed and shook his head, "But they're my sisters and I love them."

He lay back down and Lucy tightly held him close to her. His eyes widened and he looked her and saw her scoot closer to him, "Lincoln...I love you, brother," Lincoln looked shocked, "Don't tell the others about us...and I won't tell my dead friends."

"Is she dreaming about me or something," he shook his head and chuckled to himself, "What am I saying? This is Lucy I'm talking about. She probably only dreams of death, vampires and the color black. I'm just hearing things," he yawned and unwittingly wrapped his arm around Lucy and held her close, "Goodnight Lucy," he closed his eyes and fell aslep.

The next morning, the two woke up with Lucy on top of Lincoln, a pool of drool on his chest and Lincoln's arm wrapped around Lucy. They quickly jumped up and stood up, "Uh...thanks for last night Lincoln. I'm going to get some breaskfast," Lincoln nodded as Lucy walked out of his room.

Lincoln closed his door and shook his head, "That had to be the most awkward thing that ever happened to me." he turned and started making his bed before leaving his room and started walking down the stairs.

 **Okay, people wanted and Lucy and Lincoln one shot and here you go. I doubt there'll be another part following this one, but you'll never know. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Rock Concert

**Red the Pokemon Master: Good to know.**

 **Guest: Yeah sure, as soon as I can.**

 **geo soul: I was inspired by your one-shot series and I think they're really good.**

 **He23t: Good to know and that'll be coming up soon.**

 **Kranon the Deathclaw-Human: Yeah, I'll make a Luna and Lincoln one and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Questionmark" Alright, thanks.**

 **Jss2141: Alright, I'll write that as soon as I can.**

 **For now here's the Luna and Lincoln one that Kranon and He23t asked for. Enjoy.**

Lincoln and his best friend Clyde walked out of school and started walking down the street. Turning the corner, the two bumped into someone and the three groaned as they fell to the ground, Lincoln looked up and his eyes widened, "Mic Swagger?"

Legendary rock star Mic Swagger half smiled, "The one and only mate,"

"I'm sorry sir, we didn't know where we were going."

"No troubles," Mic stood up and dusted himself off before handing Clyde a ticket and Lincoln two, "I hope to see you dudes at my show tonight." Mic Swagger walked past them and turned the corner.

The two looked down at the tickets and Clyde asked, "Why did he give you two?"

"I don't know, but I bet Luna will be more than excited. She's been trying to get tickets for this concert for weeks." Clyde nodded and they walked away.

Lincoln entered the room and saw Luna sitting on the couch. She looked up and smile, "Hey bro, what's up?"

"Luna, what are you doing tonight?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Luna hummed, "Probably just play my guitar, why?" he pulled out one of the tickets and handed it to Luna. Luna took it and her eyes widened, "How did you get this? This concert has been sold out for weeks dude."

"Funny story, I was walking home with Clyde and we accidently bumped into Mic Swagger," Luna looked shocked, "I apologized and he gave Clyde a ticket and gave me two."

Luna widely smiled and tightly hugged Lincoln, "Thanks bro, this is the best!" Lincoln smiled and hugged his sister back.

A few hours after the concert, Luna and Licoln dropped Clyde off at his house and headed home themselves. Pulling into the drive, they got out of the family van and Luna howled at the top of her lungs while Lincoln walked up to her, "That was awesome bro, thanks for inviting me!" she threw her arms around her neck and kissed him on the lips.

Their eyes widened and Luna let Lincoln go, "Uh...I'm uh...I'm going to go to bed,"

"Yeah...me too, goodnight," they walked into the house and went to their rooms.

Luna lay awake in her bed and she stared at the ceiling. Sighing, she sat up and shook her head. She looked over to Luan, who was sleeping and she sighed again, "I can't sleep." she stood up and quietly walked out of the room without waking Luan.

Walking down the hall, she knocked on Lincoln's door. The door opened and Lincoln looked at her, "Hey Luna, what's up?"

"I can't sleep. Is it alright if I stay in here tonight?" Lincoln moved aside and Luna walked in and sat on the bed, "Lincoln...about what happened outside...I don't know what came over me and...Lincoln sit down," confused, Lincoln sat down and Luna kissed him again.

His eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

WIthin in moments, Luna was on her back with Lincoln between her legs and his cock in her pussy. She bit her lip and moaned, "That's good mate, keep fucking me."

Lincoln looked shocked and began to pick nup speed and played with Luna's breasts and she started digging her nails into Lincolns' back. They kissed as sweat ran down their bodies and Lincoln felt Luna's walls tighten around his cock. They sewparated as they climaxed and Luna bit into Lincoln's shoulder to keep from screaming as she felt his seed fill her womb.

They lay on the bed and panted, "Luna," she looked at him, "What does this mean for us?"

Luna smiled and kissed him, "We'll have a brother and sister relationship in front of the others, but we'll have our own secret relationship when it's just us."

"Alright," he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her, "Goodnight Luna."

"Goodnight dude," she yawned and the two of them fell sleep in each other's arms.

 **Alright this is what you were looking for or something else Karnon? Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Running away

**Jss2141: I'll see what I can do with that.**

 **Red the Pokemon Master: Thanks.**

 **LilTeddyUrsa: Alright, I'll write that one as soon as I can.**

 **d. felipe76: When I can.**

 **geo soul: I'll write your request when I can.**

 **Kranon the Deathclaw-Human: Well I tried.**

 **He23t: Thanks and I'll make on for them soon enough.**

 **Questionmark: Yeah.**

 **Anyway here's an update from Chapter 1. Sorry, but I said this series was going to focus mainly on Luan and Lincoln. Enjoy.**

Lincoln and Luan lay on the couch in the living room, watching TV with Luan lying on Lincoln's chest. Luan sat up and began looking at Lincoln's arms, "Uh...what are you doing?" Luan looked up, "I haven't cut myself since that night."

Luan rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I'm just making sure Linc." she stood up, "I'll be right back," she kissed his chek and walked up the stairs.

Passing Lori's and Leni's room, she heard her sisters talking, "What are we going to do?" she stopped and listened in, "She's dating that little bastard and we need to do something about it."

Luan looked confused and heard Luna say, "We know dude, but we can't go to mom and dad about this. Those traitors would just lie."

Luan's eyes widened and Lori spoke, "I say we kill them and make it look like an accident. When mom and dad get home tomorrow we'll just tell them Luan and Lincoln got hit by a stray bullet." Luan gasped and cupped her hand over her mouth as she turned and quickly ran back down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Hey Luan, is everything okay?"

"Lincoln we need to leave!" Lincoln arched a brow, "The others know about us and they're planning on killing us. Get up, we need to leave." Lincoln nodded and quickly jumped up and the two of them quickly ran out of the house.

Entering a small hotel room, the two looked around and saw a single bed and a 40" TV. Lincoln looked at Luan, "Are you okay?"

Luan nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to get a shower." she kissed him and walked into the bathroom and Lincoln sat down on the bed.

Luan soon walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a white bra and matching panties. Lincoln's eyes widened and he looked around, "Uh...do you want me to leave? In case you don't know...you're kind of in your underwear."

"I know," she threw herself on top of him and Lincoln looked shocked, "Lincoln we're all alone...we've been secretly dating for nearly a month and I think we're ready."

"Luan what if you get..." she kissed him and Lincoln internally sighed and wrapped his arms wround Luan's waist and rubbed her lower back.

A few moments later, Luan and Lincoln were on the bed, both naked and making out. Luan backed away and panted, "I'm ready, are you?" Lincoln unbeasily nodded and Luan lined herself up with his cock before sliding down.

Luan let out a moan mixed with pain and pleassure. Lincoln looked at her and asked, "Are you alright Luan?"

She looked at him and gave a small smile, "Yes, just fuck good and hard, Linc." Lincoln nodded and put his hands on Luan's hips and slowly began moving her at a easy pace.

Luan was on all fours with Lincoln behind her, roughly moving in and out of her pussy as Luan panted. Luan looked back and pinched her nipples, "That's right Lincoln! Fuck me like a dog!"

Lincoln leaned forward and began rubbing her breasts and sucked on the back of Luan's neck. Lincoln soon felt his cock throbing and he grunted, "Uh...Luan, I'm about to cum!"

"That's good Lincoln!" she shouted it, "Cum deep inside of me! Fill me with your seed!" Lincoln felt Luan's walls tighten around his cock and the two climaxed before falling onto the bed.

Luan turned and faced Lincoln, "Maybe...next time we could...last a little bit longer."

Lincoln rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, "Yeah...but what are we going to do about the others?"

Luan half smiled and kissed him, "Don't worry about that right now, Linc. We're here, we've got each other and we're safe." she yawned and held him close to her, "Goodnight Linc. I love you,"

Lincoln smiled and stroked her hair, "I love you too Luan." the two fell asleep alm,ost instantly.

 **I don't know where I was going with this, but Jonacool wanted something like this and here you go. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Sick Days

**geo soul: I remember.**

 **He23t: Yeah really. Thanks and more is coming soon.**

 **Anonymous: Yeah it might be a bit much, but what are you going to do? I guess I can write something like that.**

 **Questionmark: Yeah a good fight scene will happen soon enough.**

 **biginferno: Yeah, I'll write something for all of them soon.**

 **For now here's a little something involving the twins. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in his room in his underwear, reading a comic when the sound of sneezing and coughing caught his attention. He looked up for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and went back to his comic and heard more sneezing and coughing. Sighing, he stood up, put his clothes on and walked out of his room.

Entering the twins room, he saw Lana and Lola on their beds, their faces red and tears running down their eyes, "Hey are you guys okay?"

"No," Lana sniffled, "We're sick,"

Lincoln frowned, walked up to her and felt her forehead, only to move his hand away quickly. He walked up to Lola and felt her forehead and moved his hand away again, "You two are burning up. Where are mom and dad at?"

"Work," Lola moaned, "And everyone else is out,"

Lincoln frowned and sighed, "Get up," they looked at him in disbelief, "You two are going to go lay on the couch, get comfy and watch TV and I'll make you guys some soup." he carefully helped Lola and Lana up and carried them in his arms and walked out of the room.

Walking up to the couch, he set the two down and put a blanket over them. Turning the TV on, he handed the remote to Lola and half smiled, "Alright I'm going to make you that soup. Do you two need anything else?"

"No, thanks Lincoln," the two smiled and started watching cartoons as Lincoln walked into the kitchen.

Lincoln sat on the chair and watched as his sisters slept on the couch. He sighed, stood up and walked over to them. Taking the cold compress off of their foreheads, he felt them and half smiled, "Well their fevers are starting to go down."

He put the compress back on them and kissed their temples before sitting back down on the chair and watched TV.

Lincoln opened his eyes and looked down to see his younger sisters cuddled up to him, soundly sleeping. He chuckled and shook his head, "Right," he felt their foreheads and half smiled, "Still warm, but you're getting better." he kissed the top of their heads and watched TV again.

 **A small something invovling the twins. And as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Seeking Comfort

**Red the Pokemon Master: Right and I'll see what I can do with your request.**

 **He23t: Thanks.**

 **biginferno: Thanks and no problem. I'll write one for Lori or Leni next.**

 **Questionmark: Good to know and I agree with you.**

 **Jss2141: Yeah I'm going to write it when I can.**

 **d. felipe76: Coming right up.**

 **Enjoy.**

The Loud sisters waited by the door, waiting for Lincoln. The door opened and an angry looking Lincoln walked in, "Hey Linc, did Ronnie Anne..." before Luan could finish, Lincoln pushed past them and stormed up the stairs.

Lincoln sat on his bed, playing video games with an angered expression on his face. The door opened and he looked up to see Lynn walking in, "What?"

"Are you okay dude?" Lincoln arched a brow, "Well you didn't say anything when you walked in and Clyde is usually with you." Lincoln sighed, shook his head and went back to his video game, "What happened? Did Ronnie Anne ask you to the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

Lincoln paused his game and sighed, "No, she asked Clyde in the cafeteria and that backstabbing bastard said sure." Lynn frowned as Lincoln laid back with his arms behind his head, "What the hell is wrong with me? Did I do something that offened her or something?"

"I doubt it," he looked up, "You're amazing bro, any girl will be lucky to ask you to the Sadie Hawkins Dance or be lucky to date you. Something is probably wrong with her. And Clyde...well forget about him. If he goes to the dance with your girlfriend then who needs him?"

She lay down next to him and Lincoln frowned, "But he's my best friend and I really liked Ronnie Anne."

"Well dude you'll find a new best friend and there are other girls." she half smiled and kissed his cheek, shocking him, "I'll be downstairs with the others if you need to talk."

Lynn louged on the couch, watching TV. She heard the floorboard creak and she looked up to see Lincoln walking down the stairs, "Hey Lincoln, how are you feeling buddy?"

"Better I guess," he sighed and Lynn looked confused, "So uh...Lynn I'm about to go get some burgers and I was wondering if my favorite sister wanted to join me."

Lynn slightly smirked, "I got a better idea. Follow me," she stood up and started to walk up the stairs with Lincoln behind her.

The two entered Lynn's and Lucy's room and Lynn closed the door, "Lucky for us Lucy's at a weekend long poetry reading." she knelt in front of her bed and pulled out a plain brown box, "Nothing mends a broken heart than a good old beer," she opened the box, revealing the few cans of beer, "Catch,"

She tossed one Lincoln, who caught it and she opened one herself, "Uh...aren't we a little..."

"Me, Luan, Luna, Leni and Lori drink this stuff whenever we had a bad day and I think it's time you were in the loop." Lincoln sighed, opened the can and started drinking.

Empty beer cans littered the floor and Lynn giggled as she watched Lincoln sway back and forth, "Oh man Lincoln, you're so drunk dude."

Lincoln looked at her and staggered towards, "Lynn...Lynn...my big...sister...my favorite...sister...did you mean it...when you said any girl...will be lucky to date me?"

Lynn smirked and pulled him down next to her and rubbed her back, "Yeah of course I did, Linc. You're a great guy and not to mention good looking,"

Her eyes widened and Lincoln chuckled, "Thanks Lynn...you're the best," he kissed her and Lynn looked shocked before she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck Lincoln wrapped his arms around Lynn's wiast.

Lincoln moaned and opened his eyes. He looked around and his eyes widened when he saw that Lynn was in his arms and he was in Lynn's arms. He shook her and she moaned, "Uh...what happened last night Lynn?"

Lynn looked at him with a slight smile, "You were heartbroken yesterday and you were going to go for burgers, but I invited you for a drink instead and...you're a funny drunk Lincoln," he moaned, "Anyway...some things were said and we ended up...well we fucked dude," Lincoln looked shocked as he looked under the cover to see both of them naked, "Don't worry, we can discuss this tonight."

"Tonight, what's happening tonight?"

Lynn sat up and streched, "We're seeing that new movie," Lincoln looked shocked as Lynn got up and started getting dressed and walked out of the room.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "What the hell happened?" he got up and started getting dressed.

 **Well here's a Lynn and Lincoln one. I don't know where I was going with this one, but her, what can you do? Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Thunderstorms

**He23t: Alright.**

 **Guest: Yes serious. I said it was rated for multiple reasons. I'm sorry you feel that way.**

 **Questionmark: Alright, there'll be more with her.**

 **For now here's something with Lori. Enjoy.**

Wind howled as lightning flashed and thunder cracked. Lincoln shot up from his bed and panted. He looked up and saw the rain pelt against his window. He frantically looked around the room, "Bun-Bun? Bun-Bun where are you?"

After searching for a few minutes, he sat on his bed and shook as another clap of thunder roared overhead, shaking every window in the house. He looked towards the door and sighed, "I have no choice." He got up and walked out of the room.

He walked into Lori's and Leni's room and walked up to Lori's bed and staking shaking her, "Lori...Lori are you up?"

Lori shot up and looked at him in annoyance, "Lincoln? What do you think you're doing in my room?"

"I can't find Bun-Bun," a clap of thunder roared and Lincoln flinched, "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Lori sighed and shook her head, "Lincoln, you're literally old enough to sleep on your own without a stuffed animal when there's a thunder storm. You don't need your big sister, you should've outgrown this silly little fear." Lincoln frowned and Lori rubbed the top of his head, "Now go back to bed,"

She was about to lay back down when she heard Lincoln, "But Lori," she looked at him, "You of all people should know how much I hate thunder storms." she sighed, "Please? It'll be just for one night,"

"Lincoln," he frowned and Lori sighed, "Alright, just for one night," she scooted over, "C'mon," Lincoln nodded and climbed on the bed and got under the covers.

Lori woke up to the feeling of Lincoln holding on to her tightly and shaking. Sighing, she half smiled and rubbed the top of his head, "It's okay Lincoln, your big sister is here. The thunder storm won't hurt you," Lincoln stopped shaking and Lori kissed the top of his head before falling asleep.

The sun brightly shined in the window and Lori woke up. She looked down and saw Lincoln sleeping, cuddled up against her. Smiling, she lighlty shook him and he moaned, "C'mon Lincoln," he opened his eyes and looked up, "It's time to get up,"

He sat up and yawned, "Okay," he hugged her and Lori's eyes widened, "Thanks for letting me stay here last night."

Lori sighed and hugged him back, "Don't mention it little brother. Now get out, I need to get ready for school." Lincoln nodded, got off of the bed and walked out of the room.

 **A little bonding between Lori and Lincoln. I didn't know where I was going with this. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. UFC PT 1

**Red the Pokemon Master: Good to know.**

 **He23t: Good to know and I'll write one for one of them soon.**

 **Questionmark: Good to know.**

 **KingAsh: I'll write something like that soon.**

 **Anyway here's Jss2141's request. Enjoy.**

Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni and Lori stared at the cage surounding aa ring in confusion before turning to their respected boyfriends, "What gives Bobby Boo-Boo Bear? What did you bring us here?"

"Just watch babe,"

The five looked confused, "I like wrestling as much as the next person, but I don't think my sisters enjoy it." Lynn arched a brow, "Why would you bring us here Ryan?"

"Yeah Mike, I thought you said we were going to a comdey club," Luan chimed in.

"Tylor, this isn't a Mick Swagger concert," Luna voiced.

"I thought you said we were going nto the, like, mall, Josh,"

The five shushed them as an announcer spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, for our main event, Hurricane Joey will be taken on Loco Lincion!" the girls looked shocked as they saw their younger brother enter the ring with someone twice his size, "This is going to be a no holds match, anything can and will go! Now let's fight!" the bell rang and everyone began cheering.

The girls looked at their boyfriends and saw them cheering, "Did you guys know our brother is literally fighting?"

"Relax babe, he's been fighting for a few weeks now!" Bobby yelled over the cheers.

"What," they looked back at the ring to see Lincoln get kicked before being thrown against the cage, "You morons he can get killed!"

"Oh this is nothing," Tylor smirked, "Last week he almost had to go to the hospital!" the girls eyes widened as they watched helplessly as their brother stood up and started to cough up blood.

Lincoln tried to throw a punch when his opponent grabbed his fist and twisted it behind his back, forcing him to get down on his knees. Stomping on his leg, Lincoln howled in pain and his sister shot up and ran towards the ring.

Lynn tackled the guy off of Lincoln while Luna, Luan, Leni and Lori helped him up. They looked at the guy and thier eyes narrowed, "If you ever try to hurt our brother again, we'll literally turn you into a human pretzel!" Lori warned before the Loud sisters helped Lincoln out of the ring.

Lincoln groaned as he opened his eyes and saw his five older sisters glaring at him. Confused, he arched a brow, "What happened?"

"What happened is that we saw your litle fight last night, bro." Lincoln's eyes widened, "Dude, why would you go to a place like that?"

Lincoln frowned and sighed, "I don't know. I guess I wanted to be good at something and since Lynn and I spar every day, I thought I could join an..."

"An underground fight club," Luan crossed her arms, "Linc, that's not something you should be doing. You could've gotten yourself killed last night."

Lincoln frowned and Lori sighed, "Luckily we got you home and took care of you before mom and dad saw you."

"You aren't going to do that again, are you Linky?" Leni questioned with a concerned look on her face.

He looked at his sisters and saw the concerned looks on thier faces and he sighed, "I'm guessing I don't have much of a choice here?" they shook their heads, "Then no,"

"Good," Lori half smiled as she, Leni, Luna and Lynn turned and started walking out of the room, "We're going to get you something to eat and Luan is going to keep you company." the four walked out of the room as Luan climbed into bed and carefully held Lincoln.

After a few moments of silence, Luan sighed and Lincoln looked at her, "You scared us last night Lincoln," Lincoln looked confused, "Lincoln if we weren't there, you would've died and I don't think anyone here wants that to happened."

Lincoln frowned and sighed as he rubbed her back, "I'm sorry Luan, I didn't mean to upset any of you." the room fell silent for a few moments, "And thanks for helping me last night."

"Any time Linc," she kissed his cheek and his eyes widened, "And don't worry, no one else knows about last night," Lincoln half smiled and nodded.

 **Here you go Jss2141. I don't know if this is what you were looking for and I'm sorry if it wasn't. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	9. Hawaii PT 1

**Jss2141: Sorry, I'm going to make more to that one thoguh, so it'll get better.**

 **KRUSA1: Um...okay? I'll see what I can do.**

 **Kranon the Deathclaw-Human: Yeah sure, I'll work on that when I can.**

 **Questionmark: Nah, I have it planned out. Look for furture updates.**

 **geo soul: I remember and here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln ran to his room and panted as he replayed the conversation he just heard in his head.

 _Lincoln was walking down the hall to the bathroom when he heard his sisters walking, "What are we going to do?" he heard Lori asked, "He literally embarrassed all of us."_

 _"We know and I say we kicked his ass," he heard Lynn's voice, "Make him regret ever making that video."_

 _"We can, like, put him in a hospital,"_

 _Lincoln's eyes widened as he slowly backed away, "Too easy dude," Luna's voice chimed in, "I say we kill the little asshole. Take him out into the woods and just do it," without hearing anymore of the conversation, Lincoln turned and ran back to his room._

Lincoln straightened himself up and his eyes narrowed, "I thought we were cool. Lucy even said so," he groaned and flopped on his bed, "Well if they don't want me around then fine. I'll leave," he sat up, grabbed some clothes and quietly snuck out of his room and down the stairs.

Lincoln stood in front of a lake with his bike by his side. Sighing, he tore the clothes he carried in his hand, placed them on the bike and threw it into the lake, "Once my clothes and bike surface everyone will believe I'm dead and I won't have to live in fear."

"Loud," he looked back and saw his classmate Ronnie Anne, "What the hell are you doing, Lame-O? Did you steal that bike or something?"

Lincoln frowned and sighed, "No," Ronnie Anne looked confused, "Okay do you remember my first video for the contest?" Ronnie Anne chuckled and nodded, "Well I deleted it and made an ambarrassing video of me to try and make it up to my sisters and at first I thoguht everything was fine, but I overheard them walking and they were planning to kill me." Ronnie Anne loooked shocked and Lincoln turned around and began to walk away, "I better leave before someone sees me."

"Wait Loud," he stopped and looked back. Ronnie Anne rubbed the back of her head and sighed, "Looks, it's going to get cold this month and my family's about to go on vacation for two weeks and well...we have an extra ticket and..."

"Are you inviting me to your family's vacation?" Ronnie Anne grunted and looked away with her arms crossed, "Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"No," Lincoln arched a brow, "They were going to let Bobby invite Lori, but if we tell them what your sisters were about to do I'm sure they'll let you come instead."

Lincoln sighed and half smiled, "Thanks Ronnie Anne." Ronnie Anne nodded and the two of them walked away.

The two walked through the front door and Ronnie Anne's older brother looked up from the couch, "Hey Ronnie Anne, hey little Loud, what are you doing here?"

"Where are mom and dad?" Ronnie Anne ignored her brother and looked around, "Did you invite Lori to Hawaii yet?"

"I was just about to call..."

"Forget it," Bobby looked shocked, "I'm inviting Lincoln and I have a reason to," Bobby arched a brow and Ronnie Anne sighed as the two began explaining everything to him.

Bobby looked shocked as he scratched the side of his head, "Whoa, that's...that's messed up." he stood up and sighed as he shook his head, "Yeah alright, Lincoln can come and I won't even bother calling Lori."

"Thanks Bobby," Lincoln sighed.

Bobby half smirked, "Don't mention it dude," he looked at his sister, "Ronnie Anne, show him to the guest room and I'll talk to mom and dad." Ronnie Anne nodded and she and Lincoln walked up the stairs.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln walked into the guest room. Lincoln looked around the plain room with a single bed, "Sorry it isn't much Loud," he looked back at her, "We rarely have guest so my parents don't have a reason for anything except a bed."

Lincoln half smiled and nodded, "It's fine, Ronnie Anne, nothing I'm not used to." he frowned and sighed, "And uh...thanks for inviting me to your family's trip."

Ronnie Anne smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about it Loud," she yawned and turned around, "Well we better get some sleep. We're leaving tomorrow morning," Lincoln nodded as Ronnie Anne walked out of the room and closed the door.

Lincoln kicked his shoes off, got on the bed, put his arms behind his head and looked at the ceiling with a saddened expression on his face, "Well Lincoln, you got out of that house and you're going away for a few weeks. This should be good," he yawned, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **First part to your request geo soul and I hope I got it right. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Helping a sister

**geo soul: Alright, glad you like it and more will be coming soon.**

 **Dragontitan: Uh sure, I'll write one for them next.**

 **He23t: Yeah, but that's what geo asked for.**

 **Questionmark: You don't want a happy ending? Well I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anyway here's another Luan and Lincoln one. Again sorry, but I did say in the first one-shot that it's going to be focusing on these two. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the hall to his room in a tired daze. Reaching his room, he tried to turn the knob, only to find it was locked, "What the heck?" he rapidly knocked for a few seconds before the door opened and he was pulled inside and the door slammed shut again.

Lincoln groaned as he felt a pair of arms tightly wrap around him and someone violently shaking. He noticed a mess of brown hair blurring his vision, "Luan?" he heard his older sister choke on tears and he frowned as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, "What's wrong Luan? Why are you in my room in the middle of the night and why are you crying?"

Luan backed away from Lincoln and he saw her eyes red and puffy from crying. She dried her eyes and began explaining, "I went to the Chuckle Bucket because it was open mic night."

 _Luan walked up to the microphone standing center of the stage with a smile on her face. She tapped the microphone before shouting, "How's everybody doing tonight?" no one responded to her and she looked around, "Okay let's get on with the jokes. What has four wheels and flies? A garbage truck," She laughed as everyone else just stared at her._

 _Luan soon stopped and looked around, "Oh, I guess you've already heard that one. Here's another, how do you keep a bull from charging? Take away his credit card," she started laughing again while everyone continued to stare at her._

 _She looked around with a nervous look on her face, "Boy tough crowd," she cleared her throat, "How do..."_

 _"How about telling a joke that doesn't suck!" someone shouted in the crowd and everyone chuckled._

 _Luan looked hurt as she felt tears starting to form behind her eyes. Before she could say anything she felt something hit her, knocking her down with a force. She looked up and everyone was laughing at her while someone shouted, "Now you stink like your act!" the crowd roared with laughter as they continued to throw trash at her._

 _She stood up and violently shook as tears threatened to fall, "You know what? Fuck this place and fuck all of you people too! I know my jokes are funny, you people just don't know good comedy!" she turned and stormed off of the stage as the crowd continued to boo her and throw trash at her._

Lincoln looked shocked as Luan continued to explain, "After I left I went to my friend's house and took a shower. My friend asked me what happened, but I told her I just wanted to get home." she sighed and shook her head, "I didn't feel like facing Luna tonight, so when I saw your door was opened, I snuck in and locked the door."

Lincoln frowned as Luan started crying again. Lincoln sighed and hugged her again and felt Luan's tears hit his shoulder. He lightly rubbed her back, "It's going to be okay Luan," he heard her choking her the tears, "You can stay in here tonight. I don't want to force you out when you're upset like this,"

She backed away and looked at him with a sad smile, "Thanks Linc," she kissed his cheek and his eyes wiened.

Lincoln lay awake while Luan slept next to him with her arms tightly wrapped around him. He looked down and saw the tearstains on her cheeks. He sighed and started to stroke her hair, "It's going to be okay Luan. Those people are just idiots who have no idea how funny your jokes are." without thinking, he kissed the top og her head and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

The sun shine brightly on the two, waking them up from a sound sleep. Luan sat up and yawned and stretched, "What a great night sleep." she looked back at Lincoln and saw he was starting to sit up and she hugged him, "Thanks for letting me stay here last night Linc."

Lincoln half smiled and yawned before hugging her back, "Don't mention it Luan. You know you and the others are always welcome to my room."

Luan nodded before backing away and kissing him on the lips. She backed away and laughed at Lincoln's shocked expression, "Let's keep that between us, Wouldn't want the others to get jealous or mad," Lincoln nodded and Luan stood up, "I'll see you downstairs for breakfast Linc," she turned and walked out of the room.

Lincoln stood up, walked up to the door and closed as a small smile formed on his face, "Damn. I know I might be going to hell for saying this, but I hope Luan needs some company again tonight." he turned and started getting changed before walking out of his room and down the stairs.

 **Okay, I don't know where I was going with this one, but whatever. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	11. Slender PT 1

**Questionmark: Uh...okay?**

 **darknessaw8s: Um sure, I'll write a lemon for one of them soon.**

 **Anyway this is something that kept me up half the night. I know I said I was going to do something with Leni in this one, but I want to get this one out of the way before I lose it. This is going to be a little alternitive to the episode Ties that Bind. Enjoy.**

Lincoln frantically tossed some clothes into a bag before zipping it up. He grabbed his favorite stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun and he stuffed it in his pocket. He walked out of his room and quietly tiptoed down the hall, "Lincoln?" he stopped and looked back to see his five older sisters staring at him in confusion, "Where are you going bro?"

"Leaving," they looked shocked, "If mom and dad want to throw us out then I'm going to rob them of that opprotunity and just run away from home."

He turned and continued to walk towards the stairs, "Wait for us," he heard Luan say and he looked back in shock, "Mom and dad are going to get rid of us tomorrow so we might as well go with you."

"No," their eyes widened as Lincoln shook his head, "You five have one more night sleeping in beds and I don't want to rob you guys of that."

"Shut it little bro," Lori rolled her eyes, "We're going with you and there's literally nothing you can do to stop us."

Lincoln looked at his sisters and sighed, "Fine, but you have five minutes to get what you need or I'm leaving without you." they nodded and quietly went to their rooms and Lincoln quietly walked down the stairs.

Lincoln stood in the middle of the living room and looked at the stairs. He groaned and shook his head, "C'mon you five. We need to get going before mom and dad decide to come down here." he heard the floorboards creak and he saw Loei, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn come into view, each holding a bag of clothes, "Are you guys ready?"

"Ready Linky," Leni answered and the six of them walked out of the house.

The six siblings huddled around a small fire as they lightly shook as the cool air blew. Lynn looked around the woods that surrounded them and smirked, "Great idea Lincoln. Mom and dad won't bother looking for us here,"

"Yeah bro," Luna voiced, "But I feel a little guilty about leaving the others behind,"

"Let them have one more night in a bed," Lincoln yawned, "I couldn't do that to them," the five girls frowned and nodded, "Anyway we better get some sleep. It's getting late," they nodded again and the six of them got in their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

The six siblings moaned and opened their eyes. They looked around in the room in shock and confusion, "Where are we?" Luan thought out loud.

"Good, you six are up," they heard a rough voice say and they looked up and saw a man in a grey hoodie and black pants with bleach white skin and black hair with his eyelids burnt out and a wide smile carved into his face. They screamed in a panic and the man shook his head, "The boss was worried you guys left us." he turned and started walking out of the room, "I'll go get the boss. If I were you, I wouldn't try running," the man walked out of the room and closed the door.

The six siblings jumped up from the bed they were lying in and ran towards the window. Looking down to their ground, their eyes widened, "Like we can't jump. We could die,"

"No kidding," Luan said before they turned and started running towards the door.

Reaching for the knob, the door opened and a tall man in a dark suit, black shoulder leath hair and green eyes stood in front of them. The six looked up at him in shock and horror before they slowly backed away, "You six are up. I thought Jeffery was kidding," the siblings remaind silent, "Now if you can follow me, I will give you a tour," he turned and started to walk away while the six remaind in the room, "I said let's go!" they jumped at the tone in his voice and began following him.

The six looked around in amazment while the man in front of them spoke, "First allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mark, but many know me as Slender Man," they stopped and looked at him as he looked back, "And welcome to Altrial,"

"Like...why are we here?" Leni arched a brow.

Slender Man chuckled and shook his head, "I think a better question is what you kids were doing in the middle of the woods at night?" they looked away and frowned, "If it weren't for a Proxy then you six would've froze to death." they looked back at him and quickly looked away, "So why were you six in the woods at night?"

"Family issuses," Lynn sighed, "We didn't want to deal with it so we ran away from home."

Slender Man hummed and rubbed his chin, "I see. That's how some of my Proxies got here too, but let's worry about that later. You six must be hungry," instead of recieving an answer, their stomachs growled and Slender Man chuckled, "I think I have my answer." he turned around and started walking away from them, "Come, after you finish eating then we'll finish with the tour and then I'll introduce you to the Proxies that live here."

"You know you're not a bad guy," Lincoln voiced and he looked back, "The stories..."

"Are just that," Slender Man intterupted him, "Stories. Nothing more, nothing less," he looked back, "And don't worry about the others. They're noting like their stories pick them as." he turned back around, "Now follow me to the dining hall so we can get you six some breakfast." they nodded and the seven of them walked down the long corridor as several monsters passed them.

 **Okay like I said, this kept me up half of the night. Not a request, just something I wanted to get out. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	12. Big sister's help

**Red the Pokemon Master: Yeah I remembered, hope that's cool that I used it.**

 **geo soul: Yeah more of that will be coming soon, don't worry.**

 **Questionmark: Yeah and now I'm making a Loud House Slender Arc.**

 **He23t: Thanks.**

 **ninjaspeed1313: Thanks and I wasn't planning on it. Why, are you requesting something like that?**

 **Anyway here's something involving Leni. Enjoy.**

Lincoln poked his head out of his room and looked around the darkened, empty hall. He let out a sigh of relief before quietly tiptoeing towards the bathroom. Making it to the bathroom, he flicked the light on and looked into the mirror. Cuts and bruises covered his face and he frowned, "Damn it. Fucking sixth graders," he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a thing of cover-up.

He dabbed some on his index finger and was about to apply it to one of the bruises when he heard, "Lincoln," his eyes widened and he looked back to see Leni standing by the door with a confused look on her face, "What are you...Lincoln!" she ran up to him and began looking him over, "Are you being picked on?" Lincoln looked away and frowned, "Did you and Ronnie Anne have a fight?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "No," he hugged her and violently shook, "I've been geting bullied by a buunch of sixth graders since school started this year and Clyde hasn't been any help and I don't want Ronnie Anne getting invovled and have her getting hurt too."

Leni fowned and confort her younger brother, "It's okay Linky, everything's going to be okay," she pulled away from him and looked his face over again, "Let me help you with this." Lincoln nodded and sat on the toilet while Leni began applying cover-up to his injuries.

Leni was soon finished and pulled Lincoln up before leading him towards the mirror. Lincoln looked at his face and saw it was completely free of all cuts and bruises. He smiled and turned and hugged his sister again, "Thanks Leni,"

Leni Smiled and hugged him back, "No problem Linky," she pulled away from him and yawned, "Well I'm going back to bed, goodnight,"

She turned and started to walk away, "Leni?" she looked back in confusion, "Can we watch a movie together downstairs before we go back to bed?" Leni stared at him with a blank expression on her face, "Please, I don't want to go to sleep yet and I don't want to go downstairs alone,"

Leni sighed and half smiled, "Alright Lincoln, let's go." Lincoln nodded and the two of them walked down the stairs.

Leni stretched and yawned as the movie ended. She looked down towads Lincoln and saw he had fallen asleep with his head resting on her lap. She smiled before yawning again and closing her eyes, "Just going to my eyes for a few minutes and then we're going back to bed."

Leni and Lincoln were woken up by the animals jumping on them. They groaned as the rays from the sun hit their faces. Lincoln sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What happened?"

"You fell asleep," Leni yawned and he looked abck at her, "And I guess I fell aslep after you," she then sighed and frowned, "Are you going to be okay to go to school today?"

"Yeah, I sould be," he sighed and shook his head, "Can you do me a favor and not tell the others about last night?" Leni blinked in confusion, "I don't want anyone finding out unless I really need them to,"

"Linky..."

"Please Leni," he pleaded and she jumped slightly, "Just do me that one favor. If I need the others to help then I'll tell them. Until then let's just keep it between us,"

Leni studied his face and frowned, "Fine," Lincoln smiled, "But if it gets to the point where you need help and you won't tell the others then I will,"

"Yeah, yeah, alright," he quickly nodded and hugged her, "Thanks Leni, you're the best."

Leni half smiled and rubbed the top of his head, "No problem Linky," she pushed him off of her anhd stood up and started walking towards the stairs, "I need to get a shower and get ready for school." Lincoln nodded as Leni started walking up the stairs.

Lincoln stood up, stretched and headed towards the kitchen for breakfast as his other sisters started walking down the stairs.

 **Okay a few people wanted one for Leni. I wasn't going to make it into a lemon, not yet anyways, because I don't have one planned yet, but it's going to happen soon. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	13. UFC PT 2

**Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Teasing what teasing? I'm a little confused here.**

 **Questionmark: Yeah sure, no problem.**

 **Anyway here's a continuation from chapter 8. Enjoy.**

Lincoln and his five older sisters sat in the living room while their younger sisters were off doing their own things. Lincoln looked at his sisters and slightly frowned, "Are you guys okay?" they looked at him in confusion, "You five broke up with your boyfriends a couple of months ago and..."

"Because they knew you were fighting in underground fight clubs and didn't do anything to stop you," Luna sighed, "Don't sweat it bro, we'd rather have you safe than have those idiots."

Lincoln half smiled and nodded, "Alright, enough with the sappy talk," Lynn stood up and stretched, "Let's go get some milkshakes while everyone else is busy." the siblings nodded, stood up and the six of them walked out of the house.

The six laughed as they entered the house only to stop and stare in horror. The living room was destroyed and Lucy and Lisa moaned in pain and Lily was crying, "Are you guys okay?" Leni asked, picking Lily up.

"Who did this," Lincoln demanded, looking around with a worried expression on her face.

"We don't know," Lucy moaned, "It all happened so fast."

The six older siblings looked around when the phone began ringing. The room fell still and everyone looked at each other. Lincoln slowly walked up to the phone and hit the speaker, "Hello?"

" _Hello, Loco Lincoln,_ " a rough voice laughed and Lincoln's, Leni's, Lynn's, Lori's, Luna's and Luan's eyes widened, " _It wasn't very stop for your sisters to stop the fight. So here's what you're going to do to make it up to us. You're going to come to the ice mines tonight and you're going to fight Hurricane Joey._ "

Lucy and Lisa looked confused and Lincoln's eyes narrowed, "And why would I do that!"

" _Lincoln,_ " they heard Lola and Lana say and everyone looked shocked.

"Lola, Lana," Lincoln shouted in shock and fear, "Are you guys okay? Did they hurt you?"

" _No, we're okay Lincoln,_ " Lana assured.

" _We're scared Lincoln, please come get us._ " Lola pleaded.

Lincoln began shaking uncontrollibly and the voice came back on, " _You see Loco Lincoln, I have something of yours and if you want the brats back you'll come to the ice mines and fight Hurricane Joey without any distractions._ "

Lincoln panted as he shook with anger, "If you so much as harm one hair on their heads then Hurricane Joey won't have a fight because I'll rip you apart limb from fucking limb, do you hear me?" the voice chuckled before the line dropped. Lincoln growled and slammed the phone on the table before running up the stairs with his older sisters behind him.

Lincoln ran into his room and opened his drawer and pulled out a pair of black shots and a red muscle shirt, "Lincoln," he looked at them in anger, "You can't do this. You literally just promised you wouldn't go to anymore fights."

"They have the twins and they won't give them back unless I give them what they want." Lincoln hissed, stripping out of his clothes and into the shots and muscle shirt.

He opened his top drawer and pulled out a red and black mask, "Why not call the cops?" Luan suggested, "We can set up a sting and..."

"They'll kill the twins," he looked back and frowned, "I know you guys are trying to help, but I know how these scumbags work and they're not to be taken lightly." he put the mask on and half smiled, "But I'm going to get Lola and Lana away from those bastards." before his sisters could argue with him, he pushed past them and raced down the stairs.

Lincoln stood in a ring and looked around as people began roaring with cheer. He looked down and saw two men and a woman staring at him with Lola and Lana siting in front of them with frightened expressions on their faces, "Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice called out and Lincoln looked up with an angered expression crossing his face, "Tonight will be a rematch. Hurricane Joey will be going against the now returned Loco Lincoln!" Lincoln's eyes narrowed as he watched his opponent enter the ring.

The offical back out of the ring and a loud bell filled the air and Lincoln ran towards his opponent. Joey got ready to punch Lincoln when Lincoln blocked him and punched him three times in the side and kneed him in the stomach.

Joey doubled over in pain before stand up. He glared at Lincoln and charged at him. Lincoln stepped side and Joey fell forward. Without waiting for him to catch his ballence, Lincoln kicked him in the ankle and Joey grunted.

Lola and Lana looked on in horror as their older brother continued to fight and the crowd continued to cheer.

After several more kicks and punches, Joey fell to the ground, blood covering the left side of his face. He looked up in shock to see Lincoln standing over him with fists balled and narrowed eyes. Joey held up his arm and panted, "Please...no more," Lincoln stared at him, "I surrender...please, no more,"

Lincoln got ready to say something when he heard a voice yell out, "Finish him!" he looked towards the crowd and saw the three people staring at him, the two men each holding a knife to Lola and Lana, "Finish him! Kill him or we'll kill your sisters!"

Lincoln's eyes widened as his lip quiver. He looked at his sisters and they frowned and shook their heads. He looked down at Joey who continued to plead for his life. He closed his eyes and shook his head, "I'm sorry man, I need to protect my sisters," Joey's eyes widened as Lincoln got ready to hit him again.

Before the final blow was struck, sirens filled the air and twenty armed officers rashed into the cave, "Everyone get on the ground now! Get on the ground!" Lincoln looked shocked as everyone started to drop to the ground.

He looked towards the entrance of the cave and saw Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn walking in. He sighed and half smiled as he saw the officers begin to arrest the three people who kidnapped his sisters.

He walked out of the ring and up to Lola and Lana and hugged them, "I'm sorry guys." he backed away and they looked at him in confusion, "If I didn't join an underground fight club then you two wouldn't have gotten kidnapped."

They lightly smiled and hugged him, "Thanks for saving us, Lincoln." he smiled and hugged them again before standing up and the three of them walked towards their older sisters.

"Hey Loco!" they heard one of the men shout and Lincoln looked back only to be met with acid in his right eye.

He began screaming in pain while his sisters ran up to him, "Lincoln!" Lincoln shook as he began to pass out from the pain.

Lincoln opened his eyes and realized his right eye was covered in gauze. He looked around and saw his older sisters staring at him, "How are you feeling bro?" Luna asked.

"Fine, are the twins okay?"

"They're fine Linc," Luan frowned, "But Lincoln, they guy threw acid and well...Lincoln...it...ate away the side of you face and the doctors said you were lucky to be alive."

Lincoln frowned and Lynn half smiled, "But hey, the doctor also said you'll have to wear an eyepatch for the rest of your life so...you'll look like one-eyed Jack." he looked at her and she sighed, "I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"Well thanks," they looked at him in confusion, "If you hadn't have shown up when you did, I would've been forced to kill that guy and Lola and Lana would've thought me as a monster."

They all softly smiled at him, "No problem little bro," Lori said, rubbing the top of his head, "Get some rest, you need it." Lincoln smirked and nodded as the six of them began quietly talking to each other.

 **Alright, Karon wanted a sequel to chapter 8 and I hope I got it right. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	14. Slender PT 2

**Krarnon the Human-Deathclaw: How could it have been better? Please explain so I can do better.**

 **Questionmark: Yeah uh...okay?**

 **Tyrantnyx: Thanks and more is coming soon.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Yeah, I'll work on that one next.**

 **For now here's a little update to the Slender Arc. Enjoy.**

The Loud siblings soon finished eating and began following Slender Man to the main foyer. The seven of them stopped in front of a group of monsters and Slender Man looked back at the six, "You've already met Jeffery this morning so allow me to introduce you to the others," he pointed to a woman with black hair and black eyes, "This is Jane," he pointed to a boy in green clothes, "BEN," next, he pointed to a girl in a pink dress, "Sally," he looked towards a man with a blue mask, "Eyeless Jack, the siblings looked frightened and Slender Man chuckled, "Don't worry, as I stated earlier, none of them are like their stories."

They looked up and slowly nodded, "What's going on, sir?" a man in a white mask and yellow jacket asked.

"These children were having family issues and ran away, Masky," Slender Man cleared his throat, "So you know Masky and next to him is his friend Hoodie," they looked at the man in a yellow hoodie and a darkened face, "And then we have Laughing Jack and Laughing Jill," they looked at the two clowns, "And Smile Dog and Silver," they looked at the dog and the teenager missing his limbs and eyes, "Now the rest of you may go. I need to talk to these six in private." the monsters nodded and walked away from them.

Slender Man looked at the six siblings and they looked at him in confusion, "What?" Lori questioned.

"What do you children want to do?" the six stared at him with blank expressions on their faces, "Do you want to return to the surface world or stay in Altrial and train to be Proxies?" the six looked at each other and began whispering to one another.

They soon looked back at Slender Man and Leni asked, "Like, can you take us to see how our family is doing before we decide?" he nodded and walked up to them. Wrapping a tenticle around them, the seven of them vanished.

They appeared in the Loud backyard and Slender Man stepped aside as the six walked past him and up to the windows. They looked inside and saw their parents walking to their younger sisters. They pressed their ears against the glass and heard a conversation, "Since your sisters and brother left and the police have enough to worry about in this town we're giving you all your own rooms." they heard their mother say and their eyes widened.

"You guys can choose which rooms you want after school," their father spoke and their sisters began cheering, "Now finish your breakfast and get ready." their parents walked out of the kitchen and the six backed away from the house in shock, horror and sadness.

They looked back at Slender Man as tears threatened to fall from their eyes, "Take us back," Luan panted, "We want to stay with you and the others." Slender Man frowned and nodded before walking up to them and wrapping a tenticle around them and they vanished.

They appeared in the main foyer of the mansion and Slender Man removed the tenticle from the siblings. He looked at them and sighed, "Are you kids going to be okay?" they looked up with saddened expressions on their faces, "Well...you six probably want to be alone. Just ask me or one of the others if you need anything," they nodded and walked up the stairs slowly.

The six sat in the room they had woken up in and frowned. Luna sighed and stood up as the others looked at her, "If mom and dad don't care if we're missing and the others aren't mworried then fuck them," they looked shocked, "We don't need them anyway."

"Yeah," Lynn chimed in, her eyes narrowing, "I mean it's a lot nicer here and plus we don't have to worry about mom and dad throwing us out anymore." Lynn cracked her knuckles, "And when we're ready to go back I'm going to kick their asses and make them sorry for ever doing this to us."

"Right," Lori hissed, "And mom and dad will literally be sorry for all of this."

"Don't forget the others," Leni let out a shakey breath, "They didn't say anything about looking for us."

The others nodded and Luan hissed, "I can't believe they'd forget about us like that. I thought family was everything to mom and dad,"

"Yeah well now we don't have to worry about them ever again," the looked at their younger brother and he looked up with a hateful look on his face, "We're staying here, we're going to become Proxies and our stupid parents and triator sisters will become a memory." he began to violently shake and his sisters frowned.

Luan walked up and sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. She rubbed his back, "It's going to be okay Linc, we're away from that house and Slender Man took us in and he's going to train us." he panted as Luan continued to try and clam him down and the others looking on in sadness before walking up to them and comfort their brother too.

 **Slender update and they're going to stay and the others are staying on earth. I didn't add Toby and Clockwork yet because I have a plan for them for a later appearance. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	15. Embarrassing situation

**ninjaspeed1313: Well I'm not really good at crossovers, but I'll give it a try when I get around to it.**

 **Questionmark: Vicious much? Ha, I'll try to write something like that when I can.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: No problem, here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

It was a normal Saturday in Royal Woods, Michigan and Lincol Loud sat in his room in his underwear, reading a comic with a smile on his face while his sisters were around the house doing their own things. Lincoln heard a tapping at his window and he looked up before shrugging his shoulders and looked back at his comic. A moment later two more tapping sounds from the window caught his attention and he looked up with an annoyed look crossing his face before shaking his head and went back to his comic. He sighed and a smile formed on his face again until he heard the familiar tapping sound coming from the window, "That's it!" he tossed his comic aside and stood up and walked towards the window.

Opening the window, he leaned out and got ready to shout when he slipped and fell forward and out of the window. Landing in the bush below his window, he moaned and stood up and rubbing his head, "That hurt," he looked down and his eyes widened and his face burned red as he crouched down, "What happened to my undies?" he looked up and saw them waving in the window. He looked through the window and saw Lisa, Lola, Leni and Lynn in the living room. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Okay, just need to get past them and avoid Lori, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lana and Lily and I'm home." he quickly darted his way towards the backyard.

He opwned the back door and snuck into the kitchen quietly. He looked around before he started tiptoeing across the kitchen. He stopped and his eyes widened when he heard Leni humming coming form the living room and heading towards the kitchen. He looked around and in a panic he dove under the table and saw his older sister enter the kitchen and opened the fridge. A moment later the fridge door closed and Leni walked back into the living room.

Lincoln slowly crawled out from under the table and slowly walked towards the living room. He hugged the wall and peered around it to see his sisters in the living. Leni was reading fashion magazines, Lynn tossing her basketball against the all, Lola looking at herself in the mirror, making various faces while applying her make-up and Lisa working on her studies. He looked around and spotted a zippo lighter ( **a zippo lighter is one you flip open for those of you who don't know.** ) sitting on the counter next to him. He took a deep breath and picked up the lighter before looking back into the living room, "I hope my threw is good." he threw the lighter and it flew past his sisters and into the next room followed by a crash.

His sisters jerked up and looked towards the direction of the crash before standing up and walking into the next room. Lincoln wasted no time in running into the living room and up the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he heard his sister Lori walking out of her room and talking on her phone. He quickly dove behind the plant next to him and Lori walked past it and down the stairs as she laughed, "No Bobby, not like that, to the right and then turn," Lincoln looked down the stairs and saw Lori disappear from view.

He smirked and looked around to see the hall was empty and quiet. He looked towards his room and took a few deep breaths, "Okay Loud, just one clean shot and you're safe." he glanced around the the hall one more time and saw the doors were all shut. He took one last deep breath and quickly ran towards his room.

Reaching for the doorknob, he heard his sister Luan say, "Hey Linc," he froze and looked back, shaking and sweating, "What do you..." Luan froze and looked down in shock and embarrassment, "What um do you call a...I'm going to tell you the joke later. You look busy," she turned and walked back towards her room.

Lincoln swallowed hard and opened his door before slowly walking into his room and closed the door behind him. He walked up to his window and grabbed his underwear off of the window, closed the window and looked his underwear over. Shaking his head, he sighed, "Well these are no good." he threw them into the wastebasket next to his bed and opened his top drawer and pulled another pair out.

He slipped them on and sat on his bed and started reading his comic again, "Well that was an adventure." he heard tapping on his window and he groaned, "No, no, no, not again." he ignored the constant tapping and tried to read his comic in peace.

 **I hope this is what you were looking for Cowardly and I'm sorry if it's not. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	16. Hawaii PT 2

**I'm getting two out of the way today. This is going to be another part to geo soul's request. Enjoy.**

The sun shine brightly over the Hawaii islands as a gentle breeze blew and Ronnie Anne and Lincoln entered the hotel room, laughing with their hair wet and towels wrapped around them. They sat on the couch and leaned back as they tried to catch their breaths. Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne and smiled, "Thanks," she looked at him in confusion, "For inviting me to your family's vacation and getting me away from my sisters for a couple of weeks."

"Nah, don't mention it, Lame-o," she smirked before yawning, "Your sisters shouldn't want to kill you over something stupid like that."

Lincoln nodded and Ronnie Anne laid on his lap and fell asleep. Lincoln looked down with wide eyes, "Uh...Ronnie Anne? Are uh...are you okay?" He heard chuckling coming form the doorway and he looked up and saw Ronnie Anne's parents staring at him. He held up his hands in a panic, "I wasn't going to do anything, I swear."

"Relax Lincoln, we know you weren't going to try anything," Ronnie Anne's father chuckled as they walked up to the two, "You two just get back from surfing?"

"Uh...yeah, how'd you know?"

"Ronnie Anne always tires herself out when she goes surfing," her mother answered and looked at her sleeping daughter.

"Oh," Lincoln looked at the sleeping Ronnie Anne and then at her parents, "So uh...are you guys going to take her to the room?"

"No," her father smirked and he and his wife turned their backs towards them, "And I wouldn't try to move her if I were you. She can get violent if anyone tries to move her in her sleep."

Lincoln's eyes widened and Ronnie Anne's mother lightly laughed, "We're going to the beach. Have fun," they walked out of the hotel room and quietly closed the door behind them.

Lincoln sighed and looked back at Ronnie Anne. He shook his head and quietly chuckled to himself, "You know, you're kind of cute when you're sleeping." he looked up and turned the TV on and turned the volume down.

He sat back and watched TV as he lightly stroked Ronnie Anne's damp hair as slept on his lap. The door opened and Bobby walked in. He stopped and looked at the two and pointed to Ronnie Anne," Surfing?" Lincoln wordlessly nodded, "Well I'm just going to grab a few things and I'll leave you two alone." he walked past the two and into one of the rooms. A moment later he walked out of the room, stuffing his wallet into his pocket, "Okay, if my parents are wondering where I'm at let them know I'm on the boardwalk." Lincoln nodded again and Bobby walked out of the hotel room.

Lincoln looked out the window with a frown on his face. He let out a depressed sigh as Ronnie Anne began to stir. He looked down and smiled slightly as Ronnie Anne moaned and opened her eyes. She sat up, yawned and stretched, "What a great nap." she looked at Lincoln with a questionable look, "Where is everyone?"

"Your parents went to the beach and Bobby went to the boardwalk." Ronnie Anne nodded, "So uh...any reason you couldn't go to your room to sleep?" she narrowed her eyes and arched a brow, "Not saying that I didn't like being your pillow, no, but I thought you might be more comfortable in a bed,"

"Whatever you say Loud," Ronnie Anne sat up and stretched again, "Let's go," Lincoln looked confused, "We're on vacation and we're here to have fun. So let's go see what we can do," Lincoln nodded and stood up before the two of them walked out of the hotel room.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln walked around the nearly empty streets as crickets played their nightly songs and fireflies danced around them, "My only favorite thing to do that doesn't invovle video games or beating people up," Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne in shock and confusion, "I usually go for a walk at night when I go on vacation with my family to enjoy the night air and to get away from my parents and Bobby." she looked at Lincoln with narrowed eyes and her fists clinched, "And if you tell anyone about that I swear whatever your sisters were planning on doing to you would seem like it was nothing compared to what I will do."

Lincoln looked at her before he started snickering. His snickering soon turned into laughter and Ronnie Anne's expression turned to confusion. Lincoln soon stopped laughing and panted as he held his sides and tried to catch his breath. He looked up and coughed, "Ronnie Anne, you saved me from getting killed so the very least I can do is keep this part of you a secret." Ronnie Anne sighed and lightly smiled as she nodded, "Now c'mon, I'll buy us some milkshakes."

Ronnie Anne smirked and rolled her eyes, "I swear you're hanging out with my brother too much," Lincoln smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "C'mon Loud, let's get those milkshakes," Lincoln half smiled and nodded before the two of them walked down the street. The two teenagers unknowingly locked hands together as they continued to walk down the street.

 **Okay geo soul, I know you said you wanted guilt invovled and everything and that's going to be in the next update. Right now I just wanted to do something with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	17. Living with the Loud's

**geo soul: I know, don't worry the guilt trips and everything will happen soon.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I originally was going to limit this to Loudcest and everything, but geo requested something with Ronnie Anne and I thought why not.**

 **Questionmark: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Keep reading and find out what happens.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks and I'm going to try anad write as lemon for them soon.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Good to know and a zippo is a lighter encased with a metal casing that you open before igniting the flint, they;re actually heavy as hell. As for your new request I can try something like that soon.**

 **Anyway here's another Ronnie Anne and Lincoln one-shot. Enjoy.**

School had let out and the students walked out of the building. Lincoln looked around and spotted Ronnie Anne sitting under a tree with a depressed look on her face. Confused, he started walking up to her, "Ronnie Anne?" she looked up with a frown on her face, "Hey, are you okay?"

"No," she sighed and looked down, "My parents lost their jobs and we have to move to Mexico," Lincoln looked shocked and frowned, "Bobby gets to stay because he's going to marry your sister in a few days and he'll get a green card, but I really don't want to leave. I love it here in the states," Lincoln sighed and sat down next to her, "I have a lot of friends here and people I care for,"

"I'm sure you do," Lincoln frowned and rubbed her back, "We'll find a way to keep you in America, Ronnie Anne, don't worry." Ronnie Anne sighed and stood up before walking away with her head down and her hands in her packet. Lincoln frowned and stood up and walked in the opposite direction.

Lincoln sat on his bed with several papers laid out in front of him. He groaned and fell back, cupping his hands over his eyes, "Damn it, the only way to help Ronnie Anne is..." he shot up, eyes wide and a grin forming on his face, "That's it, it has to work." he started scribbling on one of the pieces of paper and smirked, "I hope this works. I don't want Ronnie Anne to leave," he folded up the piece of paper and fell back on his bed and fell asleep with a small smile crossing his lips.

Lincoln stood in front of a door before ringing the doorbell. The door soon opened and Ronnie Anne stood in front of him, looking shocked, "Lincoln?" Lincoln half smiled and nodded. Ronnie Anne sighed and crossed her arms as she leaned against the doorframe, "What are you doing here lame-o? I need to pack before we leave for Mexico,"

"That's why I'm here," Ronnie Anne arched a brow and Lincoln sighed, "Ronnie Anne, I really think you're an amazing person and I don't want you to go to Mexico, so I had to make a number of promises to my parents for a large advance on my allowance and well..." he tightly closed his eyes and reached in his pocket. Pulling out a small velvet box, Ronnie Anne's eyes widened and Lincoln sighed, "If it means you'll be able to stay in the states without worrying about getting deported...and well...Ronnie Anne, I care for you a lot and I don't want to lose you...will you marry me and stay in America?"

He opened the box, reveling a silver ring with a small diomand in the center of the band. She looked at Lincoln with a shocked expression crossing her face, "Lincoln...look lame-o, you do nkow if we do this there's no turning back, right?"

"I don't care," Ronnie Anne's eyes widened, "As long as it means you get to stay in the states then I'm fine with it." Ronnie Anne looked back at the ring and Lincoln frowned, "So uh...what do you say Ronnie Anne?"

"You're a dork," Ronnie Anne sighed and looked up to see Lincoln's shocked expression, "But you did all of this to help me stay here so...sure, lame-o, I'll marry you." Lincoln grinned as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Ronnie Anne's finger.

The two stood in front of a small chapel with Ronnie Anne's parents sitting in the front row and looked at the two teenagers. An elderly man stood in front of the two and looked at them before shaking his heads, "These kids are getting younger and younger each year," he coughed and cleared his throat, "Okay, we're gather to join...Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago in marriage and...look, I have my grandkid's baseball game this afternoon so let's just skip this and get this out of the way," he looked at Lincoln, "Do you take her?"

"I do,"

The man then looked at Ronnie Anne, "Do you take him?"

Ronnie Anne stared at Lincoln for a few moments in silence and then she sighed, "I do,"

The man closed the bible in front of him, "You may kiss the bride," Lincoln wrapped his arms around Ronnie Anne's waist and Ronnie Anne wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck and their faces inched closer to each other before their lips met and Ronnie Anne's parents smiled.

Ronnie Anne flipped through the mall while Lincoln sat down next to her while Lincoln's parents and sisters and Bobby were all away for the afternoon. Lincoln looked at his wife of two weeks and saw a frown forming on her face, "What's wrong?" Ronnie Anne shook her head, "No something's wrong. What's bugging you, Ronnie Anne?"

Ronnie Anne tossed the mail on the table before sitting back on the couch and let out a heavy sigh, "I was hoping to hear from my parents," Lincoln frowned and Ronnie Anne shook her head, "I know it's been a few weeks and you did what you had to so I wouldn't have to leave, but...I don't know,"

Lincon frowned and rubbed her back. She looked at him and Lincoln half smiled, "Don't worry Ronnie Anne, I'm sure they'll send you something when they get a chance." Ronnie Anne frowned and looked away from him, "Hey, what happened to the toughest girl in school? Don't tell me you're getting soft on me, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln chuckled and Ronnie Anne groaned before punching him in his arm.

Lincoln chuckled and Ronnie Anne narrowed her eyes, "What did you call me, lame-o?"

"Lame-o," Lincoln smirked and shook his head, "Not very nice to call your husband," he continued to chuckle and Ronnie Anne groaned and tackled him to the floor.

Ronnie Anne was saddled on top of Lincoln and the two panted. Their eyes widened and Ronnie Anne stood up and cleared her throat as she felt her face begin to heat up, "Yeah well...remember this lesson lame-o. Next time I might not be this nice,"

Lincoln chuckled and stood up and walked up behind Ronnie Anne. He wrapped his arms around Ronnie Anne and she looked back at him in shock, "Yeah, whatever you say Ronnie Anne," he kissed her cheek and Ronnie Anne's eyes widened, "But seriously, you'll hear from your parents when they get the chance to write." poking her in her sides, Ronnie Anne jumped slightly and Lincoln laughed, "C'mon Ronnie Anne, I won't stop until you cheer up."

Ronnie Anne started snickering before she began laughing and Lincoln stopped and smiled. They sat back down and Ronnie Anne panted, "Thanks lame-o," Lincoln looked at her, "For cheering me up," Lincoln smiled and nodded before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and the two of them turned and watched TV.

 **Not a request, just something I thoguht of and that kept me up most of the night. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	18. Apocalypse PT 1

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: You're welcome.**

 **Red the Pokemon Master: Sure, I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **d. felipe76: Uh, okay, right?**

 **Questionmark: Whoa, chill. Sure I'll write a Gumball one-shot series and it might be up in the middle of this week.**

 **He23t: Yeah it was and okay?**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks and it's cool if you don't care for her. Everyone is titled tp their own opinions.**

 **Eibgraf: Thanks.**

 **Deadpool rules: Thanks and more for them will be coming soon.**

 **Anyway here's something that's been bugging me all weekend. Enjoy.**

The wind whistled as dust blew in the air. Leni, Luna, Luan and Lincoln walked down the desserted streets and looked around as corpses littered the road, "What do you think happened?" Leni questioned and her siblings looked at her, "What? I know Lisa's experiment thing exploded and a lot of people got sick and everything, but I just want to know what happened here."

Luna, Luan and Lincoln groaned and Lincoln explained, "For the last time Leni, Lisa's experiment exploded and her chemicals got into the air creating a virus which as you can see will turn people into zombies and now we're in the middle of trying to survive."

Leni frowned and Luan slightly smiled, "Yeah, but no one would be caught _dead_ around here," she laughed as her siblings groaned and Luna hit her in the back of her head, "Now you know the back of my head like the back of you hand." she laughed again before rubbing her head, "Ow,"

The four siblings heard rustling coming from a nearby bush and they jerked back. Their eyes narrowed as they reached into their pockets and got ready to attack whatever was coming towards them. Ronnie Anne and her older brother Bobby soon walked out from behind the bush and the four sighed, "What the hell? Are you guys trying to give us a bloody heart attack?" Luna hissed and the two Santiago siblings looked confused, "We thought you were one of them."

"Well we're not," Bobby said slowly, "We were traveling with our parents and we go separated. We hope their okay," he then looked around in confusion, "Where's the rest of the family?"

"We don't know," Leni frowned, "We got separated too. I'm, like, worried about the others." Bobby frowned and slowly nodded.

Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne and saw she was looking away from them with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed, "Are you okay Ronnie Anne?" Ronnie Anne ignored him and he slowly walked up to her, "Ronnie Anne?"

He touched her arm and she jumped back slightly, "Don't touch me lame-o!" her voice echoed and everyone's eyes widened.

They looked around and heard growls coming from all around them. Bobby looked at the small group and shouted, "Let's get the hell out of here!" the others nodded in agreement and the six of them turned and quickly ran down the street.

The small group of six entered an abandon building and Lincoln and Bobby shut the door before barricating it. The six sat in the middle of the room and Leni thoguht out loud, "So does anyone know how to build a fire?"

"I do," Bobby smiled before standing up and walking away.

The crackling of the fire was the only thing that could be heard while Leni, Luna and Bobby slept around the glowing flames and Luan, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln stared at it with saddened expressions on their faces. Ronnie Anne sighed and Luan and Lincoln looked at her, "I'm sorry guys," they arched a brow, "Ever since this mess startred I keep waking up and wondering if this is the day I get bit or Bobby gets bit and I'll be alone...I'm actually scared for the first time in my life."

Lincoln sighed and Ronnie Anne looked at him, "Don't worry about that Ronnie Anne, you're safe and so is your brother and you're part of a group right now." Ronnie Anne slightly nodded, "And in times like these it's normal to be afraid. I mean me and my sisters are, I'm sure your brother is and no one will judge you for being afraid."

"Whatever lame-o," Ronnie Anne yawned and laid down and faced the fire, "I'm going to get some sleep. Night," the two nodded and Ronnie Anne closed her eyes.

Luan stood up and sat down next to Lincoln, "Linc?" he looked at her, "Do you think the others are alright?" she looked up with a small frown on her face, "And do you think that Lisa will be able to fix this mess?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head as he looked back at the slowly dying fire, "I don't know Luan." Luan frowned and nodded, "A part of me is hoping that they are safe and nothing happened to any of them and that Lisa can fix this, but another part of me is telling me to be ready to face reality in case the worse did happen."

"I guess," Luan rested her head on Lincoln's shoulder and Lincoln wrapped an arm around her, "I'm glad you're alright Lincoln."

Lincoln smiled and looked at her, "I'm glad you're alright too, Luan. You're my favorite big sister," she looked at him with a faint smile, "C'mon Luan, we better get some sleep if we want to keep moving tomorrow." Luan nodded before kissing him on the lips, "Luan?"

"Just a little secret between us, Linc," Luan pushed Lincoln down and laid on top of him, "Goodnight, Linc,"

Lincoln sighed and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "Goodnight Luan," he lightly kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 **Okay this arc is going to be mainly about these two, but Lincoln will also be getting some alone time with Luna and Leni and Ronnie Anne. I have a plan for the rest of the Loud children and you'll see that plan in a later update to the arc. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	19. Laney PT 1

**Eibegraf: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I guess it is.**

 **Dragontitan: I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Questionmark: Okay, right?**

 **The PhantomHokage: Good to know.**

 **Anyway enjoy this one-shot.**

Lincoln raced down the stairs as he struggled to put his shirt on. He made it to the bottom of the stairs and was about to walk up to the door when he heard a voice say, "Can't go anywhere," he looked back in confusion to see Luan sitting on the couch staring at him.

He shook his head, "What are you talking about Luan? I'm going to meet up with Ronnie Anne and Clyde at the arcade."

"You didn't look outside yet?" Lincoln arched a brow, "We got hit with a nasty blizzard last night. Lily, mom and dad are stuck at mom-mom's and pop-pop's, Lori's stuck with Bobby, Lisa's stuck at the community college, Lola and Lana are at their friends houses, Luna's stuck at the rock hall, Leni's with her friends, Lucy got stuck at a poetry reading and Lynn is with her friend from sports camp."

Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "So we're sthe only ones here?" Luan rolled her eyes and nodded and Lincoln sighed, "Well I guess there's nothing to do but reading comics in my undies." Luan shook her head as Lincoln walked back up the stairs.

Luan sighed before turning the TV off and stood up, "I got some new jokes I want to try out. I need Lincoln," she turned and started to walk towards the stairs.

Walking down the hall, she reached Lincoln's room and turned the knob and opened the door, "Hey Lincoln, what...Lincoln!" their eyes widened as Luan saw Lincoln masturbating.

Luan's face turned red as Lincoln quickly covered himself with his covers, "Damn it Luan, haven't you heard of knocking!" Luan nodded and quickly turned around and shut the door.

Luan sat on her bed, eyes wide and face red. She ran her fingers through hair and bit her lip before parting her legs and slipping her right hand down her skirt and started rubbing her wet pussy and began caressing her breasts with her left hand. She bit her lips tighter to muffle her screams as she felt herself climax. She panted as she moved her hand out form her skirt and looked at her wet fingers, "I'm going to hell for this but I don't care." she frowned and sighed.

Hours have passed and Luan and Lincoln sat in anawkward silence in the living room with the sound of the TV breaking the silence. Luan looked at Lincoln and bit her lip, "Lincoln?" Lincoln slowly looked at her, "About earlier...I'm sorry for bardging in like that but...Lincoln I..." she sighed before lunging at him and threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Lincon's eyes widened as Luan backed away with a faint smile, "Luan why would you do that?" Luan's faint smile slowly turned into a frown, "This is incest and you know..."

"I know it's wrong, yes, but Lincoln...I just...come with me," Lincoln looked confused as Luan turned the TV off, stood up and pulled him by the arm towards the stairs.

The two entered Luna's and Luan's room and Lincoln looked at Luan with an arched brow, "What are we doing here?" Instead of getting an answer, Luan kissed him again before pushing him on her bed.

Lincoln looked up in shock as Luan let her hair down and kicked her skirt of and pulled her shirt over her head. Lincoln felt his face begin to heat up as he watched Luan walk up to him with a slight sway in her hips. Luan touched Lincoln's chest and smirked, "You look a little overdressed Lincoln, we should fix that." too stun to reply, Luan before taking Lincoln's clothes off.

Lincoln sat in his under with Luan saddled on top of him with a devious smirk on her face. She kissed him again as she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She backed away and smirked as she tossed her bra aisde and lightly giggled at Lincoln's shocked expression, "I see you like what you see." Lincoln slowly nodded, staring at his sister's breasts, "Well we're all alone Linc, let's have some fun." she kissed him again, pushing him down on the bed.

Luan was pinned against the wall with sweat running down her face. She panted as she looked back and felt Lincoln's cock push into her pussy, "Damn Luan," Lincoln grunted, "You're so tight,"

"That's because I'm still a virgin," Luan panted, "Now just fuck me good and hard Linc," Lincoln nodded and moved at a slow and steady pace as to not hurt his sister.

Lincoln stood in the middle of the room with Luan's legs wrapped around his waist and his hands on Luan's hips. Luan panted as she felt Lincoln pick up speed. She looked at him as sweat ran down their faces, "I love you Lincoln!" Luan moaned, "Please keep going!"

"Luan," Lincoln grunted through his teeth, "I'm about to...cum!"

"In me," she ordered, shocking her brother, "In me, cum inside of me! I want your baby!" Lincoln looked shocked as he felt Luan's walls tighten around his cock and the two climaxed as Luan screamed in pleasure as she felt Lincoln's seed fill her womb.

The two fell to the floor with a thud and panted as they held each other in their arms. Luan smiled before kissing Lincoln, "That was fun, right Linc?" Lincoln panted as he smiled and nodded, "C'mon, I'm tired and I could use some company tonight."

"Okay Luan," the two stood up and walked over to the bned before lying down and getting under the covers.

Luan rested her head on Lincoln's chest and yawned, "Goodnight Lincoln, I love you."

"I love you too, Luan," Lincoln yawned and wrapped his arm around her as the two of them drifted off to sleep.

Months have passed and Lincoln stood next to Luan, holding her hand as she panted and sweat ran down her face. Soon the sound of a baby crying rang in the room and a voice said, "Congradulations you two, it's a girl." a doctor handed the baby to Luan and the two stared down at the infint and smiled.

Lincoln kissed the top of Luan's head as Luan lightly stroked the baby's cheek, "So have you two thought of a name?"

The two looked at each other before Luan smiled and tiredly answered, "Laney Marie Loud,"

Luan slept with Laney sleeping in a bassinet next to the bed. Lincoln sat in the chair and watched as his sister and their daughter soundly slept. He stood up and leaned down toward Luan and kissed her temple, "You were great today Luan. Get some sleep, you deserve it," he sat back down and watched the two sleep in silence.

 **And here's another Luan and Lincoln one-shot. No idea where I was going with it, but here you go. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	20. Accidents will happen

**He23t: Uh okay, right, no laws?**

 **geo soul: At the moment I'm going to have to say no, only because she's a lot younger than he is, but if I can think of a way to make it work then sure.**

 **d. felipe76: Soon, don't worry there's going to be a lemon for those two.**

 **ThiccPiggy: Uh...okay, right?**

 **Questionmark: Don't worry, I'll write a little side one where they find out.**

 **Eibgraf: Thanks.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks and coming right up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lori grunted as she entered Lisa's and Lily's room, only to hear the sound of an explotion and be blinded by a cloud of smoke. She coughed as she waved the smoke away from her face, "Oh no," she looked back and saw Lisa standing behind her in shock, "Lori, please tell me you weren't in here when my experiment exploded."

"Uh...I walked in and it literally exploded in my face." Lisa's eyes widened and Lori arched a brow, "What? What's going to happen to me?"

"Okay so...I've been studying about animals and their nature...more spacifcally their mating rituals." Lori looked shocked, "And since you got caught in the explotion you're going to feel like you're in heat."

"What," Lisa flinched at the tone in Lori's voice, "Why would you experiment with something like that? What happened to you gross poop studies?"

"I have other studies you know," Lisa pushed her glass up the bridge of her nose, "Don't worry the effects should were off within twenty-four hours." Lori looked at her in disbelief, "And since mom and dad are away and Bobby went to out with his friends for the weekend, you just need to stay locked in your room and avoid any contect with the male sex."

"What about Lincoln," Lisa's eyes widened in shock, "He literally sleeps right down the hall from my room and if I see him I'm going to end up raping our brother!"

"Relax and let me handle this," Lori felt her lip quiver, "Just lock yourself in your room and try to avoid Lincoln at all costs." Lori sighed and nodded before walking past her and out the room.

Lori sat on her bed and violently shook as she felt a great pain course through her body. Covered in sweat, she stood up and began pacing the room, "Okay...okay just...just remain calm, don't leave the room and we won't hurt Lincoln."

"I have to go Ronnie Anne," she heard Lincoln's voice in the hallway and her eyes widened as she looked towards the door, "No, I need to get this extra credit work done so I have the weekend free." she slowly inched her way to the door and bit her lip with anticipation, "I know, but my parents said if I failed Mr. Glovaz's class they're going to send me to summer school." she slowly opened the door and peered through the crack and saw Lincoln standing in the mall of the hall talking on his phone, "Yeah okay Ronnie Anne, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you," he ended the call and stuff his phone in his pocket before heading towards his room.

Lori saw the door close behind him and she swiftly walked out of her room and tiptoed down the hall.

Lincoln sat on his bed when Lori walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Confused, Lincoln looked around before looking at her, "Uh...can I help you Lori?"

"So glad you asked," Lincoln arched a brow as Lori sat down next to him and nervously laughed, "You see I went into Lisa's room earlier and one of her experiments literally exploded right in my face and now I'm in a great deal of pain."

Lincoln frowned as Lori leaned closer towards him, "I'm sorry to hear that, but how can I help you?" Lori smirked and slowly inched closer to him as and Lincol's eyes widened as he swallowed hard.

Lincoln was pinned to his bed with Lori on top of him, both of them naked and sweat covering their bodies. Lincoln grunted as he looked up to his older sister, "Lori...how is this helping you exactly?"

"Shut up and keep going, Lincoln!" Lori barked before leading his hands to her hips and placed her hands on his chest and began moving her hips faster.

Lincoln groaned and reached up and began caressing Lori's breasts. Lori bit her lip as she arched her back, "That's right Lincoln, fuck me right!"

"Lori you nee to..."

"Shut up and keep fucking me!" Lori snapped and Lincoln looked frightened.

Lincoln felt Lori's walls tighten around his cock and he grunted, "Lori...we need to stop! I'm about to..."

"You need to do it inside me," Lori panted and smiled as sweat ran down her face, "You need to cum inside or else it won't help me!" Lincoln looked at her in disbelief before he felt a twinge shoot down his body and the two siblings climaxed and Lori moaned in pleasure as she felt Lincoln's seed shoot inside of her womb.

Lori laid down next to Lincoln as the two panted, covered in sweat. Lincoln looked at his sister and arched a brow, "So...how...how was that...supposed to help you?"

"Lisa's experiment...was on...animals and their...mating rituals and...I needed to take care of it...thanks by the way," Lincoln nodded his head in shock, "And since you...helped me with my probelm I can...help you with your homework," she kissed his temple, "And thanks again,"

Lincoln panted and nodded, "Yeah...no problem Lori," the two sat up and Lincoln reached down to the floor and picked up his book, "Okay...I need to do a report on the war of 1812." Lori nodded and looked over his shoulder and the two of them began reading.

Hours passed and Lori was pinned to the wall as she felt Lincoln's cock pumping inside of her. She looked back with a slight smirk crossing her lips, "Keep fucking me Lincoln! I want you to make me limp for a week!" Lincoln chuckled and nodded before picking up speed.

The two lay on the bed with Lori's head resting on Lincoln's chest and Lincoln's arm wrapped around her. He looked down at his sleeping sisters and quietly laughed, "Bobby has no idea how much of a lucky son of a bitch he is." he kissed the top of her head, yawned and closed his eyes before falling asleep.

 **Here's the Lincoln Lori lemon you wanted Phantom. I actually been throwing ideas around before writing this. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	21. Sister rivalry

**gwb620: Heh, that's pretty cool.**

 **d. felipe: No problem and like I said, I'll write a lemon for them soon enough and I'll see what I can do aout that.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Well glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Eibegraf: Thanks and it's cool.**

 **KRUSA1: I think you asked for something like that before and I forgot it. I'll see what I can do with it and I didn't forget about the others, I just said in the first one chapter that it was going to be mainly focused on Luan and Lincoln for reasons.**

 **Jonajovel: I could try to write something like that, sure.**

 **He23t: Yeah it is.**

 **Dragonking1987: Hmm...could be worth a few laughs, so I'll see what I can do.**

 **luggymayro: Uh...yeah okay, but I might kick their ages up to do so, so yeah.**

 **LilTeddyUrsa: Coming up. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lynn and Lucy glared at one another from their beds with scowls crossing their faces. Tention grew as the two sisters continued to grew at each other. Their heads jerked up and they looked back when they heard two sets of footsteps walking in the hall and they saw Lincoln and Ronnie Anne coming into view, "Hey guys, just going to...are you guys okay?"

"Fine Lincoln," Lynn forced a smile, "Just had a bad practice today,"

"And I'm running out of ideas for my poems," Lucy let out a depressed sigh, "Maybe you can help me, Lincoln."

Lincoln arched a brow and slowly nodded, "Sure Lucy, just let me walk Ronnie Anne home and I'll help you." the two walked down the hall and down the stairs as Lynn and Lucy continued to glare at one another.

Lynn crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, "You're always Miss Gloom and Doom, I knew Lincoln longer than you have."

"Doesn't matter, he agreed to help me and then I'm going to tell him."

"Not if I ask him to be my parring partner," Lynn grinned, "He never sayd no to that. You're going to have to wait your turn, but then you might be too late." she started laughing and Lucy grunted before lunging at her and the two began fighting each other and shouting at one another.

Lincoln cheerfully whistled as he walked up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs he saw his sisters standing outside of Lynn's and Lucy's room and staring in shock. He walked up to them and slowly asked, "What uh...what's going on this time?"

"Lucy and Lynn are fighting...again," Lori rolled her eyes and Lincoln looked past them in shock, "This one seems pretty bad too. They're actually hitting each other," Lincoln's eyes widened as he watched his two sisters fight each other.

"Dudes this isn't cool, someone needs to stop them," Luna voiced, dodging a tennisball.

"Yeah, but who's going to stop them? This is getting out of hand," Luan laughed as she watched Lynn punch Lucy across the jaw and her siblings groaned and rolled their eyes before everyone walked away from the room and went to their own rooms.

Lincoln was lying on his bed, reading a comic when the door was kicked opened and Lynn and Lucy limped through, wearing their robes. Lucy closed the door behind her and Lincoln looked at them in confusion before going back to his comic, "So are you two done fighting?"

"No," Lincoln sighed and rolled his eyes, "Lincoln...we'll stop fighting, but we need to talk to you first." Lincoln sighed again before sitting up and putting his comic aside.

The two stood in as their faces grew red and Lincoln arched a brow, "Uh...if you guys need to talk you might want to talk." Lucy and Lynn looked at each other before nodding and undid their robes and Lincoln's eyes widened as they dropped to the floor.

Lucy was wearing a black two piece and Lynn was wearing a red sports bra and matching panties, their bodies bruised from their fight, "Uh...how uh...this talking?"

"We both have strong feelings for you, Linc," Lynn answered and Lincoln looked shocked, "We've been fighting for the past two weeks over who will get your affection and it got out of hand tonight."

Lincoln's eye began twitching and Lucy asked, "So Lincoln, do you have anything to say?" Lincoln looked confused, "We agreed to let you decide and hold nothing against the other."

They put their hands on their hips and stared at their nervous brother. Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Look...I love you both, you're both awesome sisters," he looked at Lucy, "Lucy your poems are deep and meaningful," he looked at Lynn and smirked, "And Lynn, I don't know anyone else who can do half the sports you do,"

They both smiled and Lynn asked, "So what does it mean?"

"It means we're going to stay siblings and nothing more," the two looked at him in disbelief, "Guys, you know I'm in a relationship with Ronnie Anne and trust me when I say she'll make any threat you guys can give me look like a compliment to what she will do if I cheat on her."

They frowned and nodded before picking their robes up and putting them back on, "Thanks Lincoln," he frowned as he watched his sisters walk out of his room with saddened looks on their faces.

Lynn lay on her bed and Lucy lay on hers in silence. They heard the door open and looked up to see Lincoln walking in and closing the door behind him, "What do you want?" Lynn hissed and Lincoln flinched.

He sighed and shook his head, "I deserved that, but I've been thinking," he looked at them and they looked at him in confusion, "I should've thought about it...what you two said...and not jump on the hating incest train like that. But I am happy with Ronnie Anne," they groaned and rolled their eyes, "But...I think as long as we can keep it a secret from the others and Ronnie Anne we could...possibly...be Siblings with Benefits,"

Lynn and Lucy looked at each other and then back to Lincoln, "So who's first?" Lucy asked and Lincoln shrugged his shoulders, "Well we'll talk about it tonight and let you know in the morning." Lincoln nodded before walking up to her and kissing her on the cheek and then walked over to Lynn and kissed her on the cheek.

Lincoln quickly ran out of the room, leaving his sisters in a state of shock. They smiled and fell back on their beds and closed their eyes, the smiles still on their faces.

 **I don't know if this is what you want LilTeddyUrsa and I'm sorry if it isn't and sorry for the wait. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	22. Clyde's mistake

**Guest: It is out of place and I don't know what's happening with that story yet.**

 **LiulTeddyUrsa: Well I'm sorry it wasn't exactly what you were looking for.**

 **Eibegraf: Yeah and thanks.**

 **geo soul: I know, I didn't forget.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yes it does.**

 **Questionmark: Probably.**

 **Deadpool rules: Uh...okay, right?**

 **KRUSA1: Yeah, and like I said, I actually forgot too until you said something.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Yeah I could try to make something like that happen soon.**

 **Anyway here's something that's been bugging me for a few days now. Enjoy and character bashing intended.**

Lincoln sat outside of his house and watched as cars drove by. Checking the time on his phone, he sighed and looked back up to the streets, "Ronnie Anne where are you? I thought we were going to hang out today," he looked up and down the street before sighing and stood up and walked down the street.

Walking up to a house, Lincoln knocked on the door and a man answered and looked at him in confusion, "Hey Mr. Santiago," Lincoln half smiled, "Is Ronnie Anne here? We had plans today,"

"Lincoln she left about an hour ago to see you," Lincoln's eyes widened, "Are you two..." before he could finish, Lincoln turned and ran down the street in a panic.

Lincoln panted as he made it to the corner and a car pulled up in front of him and two men got out, "Lincoln Loud?"

Lincoln looked at them in confusion, "Who's asking."

The two men held up badages and Lincoln's eyes widened as the driver began explaining, "I'm Detective Lucas, my partner Detective HIckman. Do you know Ronnie Anne Santiago?"

"She's my girlfriend," the two detectives looked at each other and then at Lincoln, "Is she okay? Is she in some kind of danger?"

"We're going to need you to come with us, son," Detective Hickman said and Lincoln nodded before getting into the car. The two detectives got back into the car and began to drive away.

Pulling up to a hospital, Lincoln looked at the two detectives in shock, "Ronnie Anne's here?" he jumped out of the car and began racing towards the entrance.

Before he could walk through the doors, he was pulled back, "Easy kid," he heard Detective Lucas say, "They're not going to let you see her without us. You need to remember that this is a hospital, not a playground," Lincoln sighed and nodded as the detevies let him go and the three of them walked into the hospital.

Walking down the hall, they heard Ronnie Anne's voice, "Don't tell him. Lincoln can't know about this," Lincoln stopped and listened to her, "If he learns his best friend raped me he's going to either kill him or think I'm lying." Lincoln's eyes widened and he raced past the two detectives and into the room where Ronnie Anne was staying.

Bursting through the door, Ronnie Anne and two female officers looked up, "Clyde raped you!" Ronnie Anne frowned and looked away. Lincoln slowly walked up to her and held her hand, "Ronnie Anne, what happened?"

Ronnie Anne sighed and shook her head, "It doesn't matter," she looked up with a frown on her face, "Like I was telling Detectives Lovejoy and Heartland, I was walking to your house lame-o and then I felt something hit me in the back of my head. WHen I opened my eyes I was tied down naked with the dork standing above me. He threatened to lie to you, say that I came on to him if I told anyone about it." Lincoln began to violently shake and Ronnie Anne looked at him with a worried expression crossing her face, "Are you okay lame-o?"

Lincoln looked back at the four detectives with narrowed eyes and his body shaking, "You have two options here. Arrest Clyde or arrest me,"

The four looked at him in confusion and one of the female detectives said, "We know why we have to arrest the guy who did this, but why would we want to arrest you?"

"Murder, because when I see that son of a bitch I'm going to kill him." The four adults looked shocked and nodded before walking out of the room. Lincoln sighed, turned back around and held Ronnie Anne's hand in silence.

Clyde sat at the table in the interrogation room and looked around. The door opened and detectives Lovejoy, Heartland, Hickman and Lucas walked in and leaned against the wall, arms crossed and amused looks on their faces, "I have nothing to say to any of you."

"That's fine, we don't want to talk to a scumbag like you anyways," Detective Lovejoy smirked, "We're only here to watch."

"Watch what?"

"Someone does have a few things to say to you." Detective Lucas answered.

Clyde crossed his arms and looked away, "As soon as they say hello I'm asking for a lawyer." the detectives shrugged their shoulders and Detective Heatland waved someone into the room.

Clyde looked towards the door and saw a calm Lincoln walk inside and closed the door bhind him. Walking up to the table, he sat across from the and tapped his fingers on the surface of the table with his gaze looking down, "Hey Lincoln, how's it going buddy?" Lincoln didn't look up and continued to tap his fingers, "Uh Lincoln?" he looked up, "Uh...hi?"

"Hi Clyde,"

Clyde brathed a sigh of relief, "So are you here to help?" Lincoln arched a brow, "Are you going to help me?"

"Oh, I'm going to help you, alright," Lincoln shot up and pushed the table against the side, shocking Clyde, "Help you piss out blood, you bastard!" before Clyde could reply, he felt a fist hit him across the jaw and felt Lincoln grab him by his shirt and throw him to the wall.

Clyde fell to the ground and Lincoln walke dup to him before he stomped on his side a few times. He then knelt down and began punching his face and grunted in anger. Detectives Hickman and Lucas pulled Lincoln off of Clyde, "That's enough kid, we still need him alive for his trial." Lucas panted.

Lincoln panted as he looked at his battered best friend, "If you go near her again I promise they'll never find a body," he wiggled free from the dectives grasp and looked at them, "Thanks." they half smiled and nodded as Lincoln walked out of the room.

"I want to file assult charges," Clyde moaned.

"We didn't see anything," Hickman chuckled, "You arrived to the station like that." Clyde groaned in pain as the detectives helped him up.

The Loud family and the Santiago family sat in the courthouse with Clyde sitting before a judge and his lawyer next to him. The judge sighed and looked at the jury, "Have you reached a verdic?"

"We have, your honor," the foreman answered.

"Will the defendent please rise?" Clyde stood up and the judge began reading the charges, "On the account of rape in the first degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendent guilty," Clyde's eyes widened.

"On the account of assult with a weapon in the first degree, how do you find?"

Clyde bit his lip and the foreman answered, "We find the defendent guilty."

"On the account of terroristic threats how do you find?"

"We find the defendent guilty,"

Clyde stared in disbelief as the judge picked up the gavil, "Clyde McBride I am sentencing you to twelve years in a maxium security prison. Case dismissed," Clyde flinched as the echo of the gavil slamming against the desk rang throughout the room.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln sat on a park bench as the day slwoly came to an end. Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne and half smiled, "Hey," she looked at him in confusion, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine lame-o, thanks for asking." Lincoln smiled and nodded as Ronnie Anne stood up, "Now let's go, they're having a two for one deal at the arcade and I feel like I want to kick your ass in some games." Lincoln chuckled and stood up before the two walked out of the park.

 **Not a request just something that's been bugging me for a few days. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	23. Fun with Ronnie Anne PT 1

**He23t: Funny you should say that. I was watching Law and Order with my aunt one night and the idea started to come to me.**

 **geo soul: Probably.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: No problem.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, but what can you expect from me?**

 **Guest #2: That's fine, that's your opinon, but I did say that there was character bashing intended.**

 **Deadpool rules: Yeah, it was wasn't it?**

 **Questionmark: Okay, that's cool, but it's not that I hate Clyde he's like my fourth favorite character, but I just decided to bash him a little for the hell of it.**

 **Dragonking1987: Yeah I could try something like that no problem.**

 **Guest #3: Yeah alright, I'll write that one when I can.**

 **d. felipe76: Coming right up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln sighed and he sat in the living room with a bored expression on his face while his parents were away for their anniversary weekend and his sisters were away for the weekend as well. He sighed again and shook his head, "Damn it, I hate this. Clyde is visiting his nana, my parents are enjoying their anniversary and my sisters are doing whatever," he picked teh remote up and started flipping through the channels.

Hearing a knock at the door, he stood up and walked over to the door. Opening the door he saw Ronnie Anne standing on the porch, "Are you going to invite me in or what lame-o?"

Lincoln arched a brow, "Ronnie Anne? I would invite you in, but I'm the only one home right now and my parents don't really like people over when they're away." Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and pushed past Lincoln and sat on the couch. Lincoln groaned as he shook his head and closed the door before walking up to the couch and sitting next to Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln and rubbed the back of her head, "Uh...so your family is away?" Lincoln rolled his eyes and nodded, "Can uh...can you show me your room?" Lincoln looked at her with a confused look on his face, "I just want to see the entire Loud house and I never seen your room."

"Alright," Lincoln stood up and started walking to the stairs, "Let's go," Ronnie Anne nodded and followed Lincoln up the stairs.

Entering the back room, Lincoln half smiled, "It isn't much, but it's my own private room where I go to get..." he heard the door close and the lock turn behind him. He looked back and saw Ronnie Anne standing in front of the door with a devious grin on her face, "Uh...Ronnie Anne? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine lame-o, but what's going to happen is going to stay between us," she smirked as she took her hoodie off and pulled her shirt over her head. Lincoln's eyes widened when he saw Ronnie Anne standind in front of him in a skirt and purple bra, "What do you think, Loud?"

"I...uh I uh...there um...you in the..." Ronnie Anne lightly laughed and pulled her skirt down, revealing purple panties, "Uh...Ronnie Anne, are you um...are you sure about this?"

"Yup," she answered without hesitation before tackling him to the bed.

Ronnie Anne sat on the dresser with Lincoln standing in front of her, both of them naked and tongue wrestling with one another and sweat running down their faces. Ronnie Anne moaned in Lincoln's mouth as she felt him pumping in and out of her pussy at a steady pace. They separated and panted with a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

Lincoln half smiled and moved closer to Ronnie Anne again and started sucking on the side of her neck. Ronnie Anne bit her lip and moaned, "That's good lame-o, keep going." she started to dig her nails into Lincoln's back as Lincoln began to pick up speed rapidly. Ronnie Anne began panting as sweat ran down her face, "Keep going Lincoln, fuck me! Make me your bitch!" Lincoln stopped sucking the side of Ronnie Anne's neck and the two began to tongue wrestle again.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln moaned in each other's mouths as sweat ran down their bodies and Ronnie Anne dug her nails deeper into Lincoln's back. The two separated once again and grunted as Lincoln felt Ronnie Anne's pussy tighten around his cock and Ronnie Anne screamed as she felt Lincoln's seed overflow in her womb.

The two panted as Lincoln carefully carried Ronnie Anne to the bed and the two of them fell down, Pulling the covers over them, Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne and asked, "So why would you do something like that?"

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and kissed him, "Because I love you, lame-o and I wanted to show you." she yawned and nuzzled closer to him as she closed her eyes, "And like I said this is going to stay between us."

Lincoln half smiled and wrapped his arms around Ronnie Anne, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea," he yawned and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

Lincoln lay on his bed in his underwear reading a comic when the door opened and a saddened Ronnie Anne stepped inside. Confused, he asked, "Hey Ronnie Anne, is something wrong?"

"Hey lame-o, do you remember two months ago when we had the house to ourselves and I said we were going to keep that night between us?" Lincoln slowly nodded, "Well that's easier said than done."

"What," Ronnie Anne reached into her pocket before pulling something out and throwing it at Lincoln.

Lincoln looked at the object Ronnie Anne had thrown at him and then at Ronnie Anne in complete shock, "Yeah...that's right Loud...we're going to have a baby,"

"Right," Lincoln nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well we better go tell our families before it's too late and they find out the other way." Ronnie Anne frowned and nodded as Lincoln stood up and got dressed and the two of them walked out of the room and down the stairs.

 **This is going to be an arc all its own. I don;t know how many parts are going to be in it, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	24. Hawaii PT 3

**d. felipe76: You're welcome and keep reading to find out what it is.**

 **KRUSA1: No, I haven't forgotten, I'm just writing a few things down first.**

 **Eibegraf: Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks and they are hard to find. I don't know, I might try something to expand variety and everything but I'm kind of experimenting right now.**

 **He23t: Well keep reading to see their reaction.**

 **Questionmark: Yeah, it did didn't it?**

 **Guest #2: I guess I can try something like thaty, I mean it was one of my favorite episodes. I'll write a few things down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway here's a little update to geo soul's request and dude I'm going to let you know that I'm going to change a few things around, I hope that's okay, but the idea will stay the same. Enjoy.**

The Loud girls sat in the living room. Lori was on her phone, Leni was flipping through the pages of a fasion magazine, Luna strumming the cords of her guitar, Luan praticing her routine with her dummy Mr. Coconuts, Lynn tossing a ball against the wall, Lucy reading from her book, Lana and Lola fighting over the remote, Lisa working on her experiments and Lily sucking on her pacifier. Lori groaned and everyone looked at her, "Can you guys literally shut up? I'm trying to get a hold of Bobby!"

"Oh, you're worried about your boyfriend, but you don't care that our brother is dead!" Luna snapped, "Way harsh dude!"

"You have room to talk!" Lynn hissed, "You were the one who said we should kill him!"

"And you wanted to beat the hell out of him!" everyone looked at Luan, "So you're not a saint either!" the sisters began arguing with one another.

The arguing soon ended when they heard Lori's phone going off. Everyone looked at Lori and Lori looked at her phone and smiled, "Oh, it's Bobby. Hush everyone," she hit the answered button and smiled at the annoyed looking Bobby, "Hey Bobby Boo-Boo Bear, how's Hawaii?"

"Fine, but I'd like it if you don't call me that, I mean my girlfriend wouldn't like it." Bobby answered in a cold voice and everyone looked shocked, "Anyway me and my family won't be returning to Royal Woods, we actually like it here, but someone does want to talk to all ten of you."

The ten sisters looked at the phone screen in confusion, "Well...who...who wants to talk to us?" Bobby smirked as he moved the screen away from him. The screen stopped in front of a cuddling Lincoln and Ronnie Anne and the Loud girls looked shocked, "Lincoln? But we thoguht you were killed in a biking accident!" Lori snapped.

"Yeah, nice little set up, huh?" Lincoln stroked Ronnie Anne's hair and his sisters looked confused, "Yeah, I over heard you guys talking thast night, about how you wanted to kill me and everything, so I decided to fake my death and just leave, but Ronnie Anne saw me and she invited me to her family's vacation."

"Hey losers," Ronnie Anne smirked and nuzzled closer to Lincoln, "You're lucky, if I haven't found Lincoln that night then he would've froze to death."

The ten sisters frowned and Lucy deeply sighed, "Licoln we are sorry and we hope when you get home we can..."

"Oh, that's just it," he interrupted her, "I'm not coming home." the ten stared in shock, "Yeah, Ronnie Anne's parents said that I can live with them and go to school here and since mom and dad think I'm dead everything is going to be fine." his sisters frowned as he wrapped his arm around Ronnie Anne and kissed her temple, "Anyway I asked Bobby to call Lori so I can tell you guys that I'm alive and I'm safe."

The ten frowned at their believed to be dead brother and Luan sighed and gave a sad smile, "Well we're glad to see that you're still alive Linc and that you're going to be living with the Santiago's." her eyes shifted towards Ronnie Anne, "Just uh...just take care of him and make sure he stays out of danger."

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine," Ronnie Anne grinned before the call ended.

The ten sisters frowned and Lisa sighed, "Well...that's enough science for one day." she stood up and picked up Lily. "C'mon Lily, let's get ready for bed." she turned and walked up the stairs with Lily in her arms.

Lucy stood up and sighed, "I'm going to read my new book of the Vampire Dinisty, night," she walked towards the stairs without another word.

Lynn frowned and stood up, "Yeah, I have pratice tomorrow. I don't want to be tired during practice." without uttering a single word, Lynn followed Lucy up the stairs.

Lola and Lana stood up and frowned, "And I need to polish my crowns before going to bed,"

"And Izzy needs his crickets before bed, night," the twins walked away with saddened expressions on their faces.

Luna frowned and stood up before walking towards the stairs, "I need to tune my guitar mates. I'll see you in the room Luan," Luan nodded as Luna walked up the stairs.

Lori and Leni stood up and looked at Luan and in unison said, "Goodnight," Luan frowned as her older sisters walked up the stairs.

Luan frowned and sighed as she looked around the empty room, "Lincoln...I probably should've told you about the rules of video making...I shouldn't have agreed to try and kill you like that." she sighed deep;y before standing and walked up the stairs.

The ten sisters fell into an uneasy sleep.

 **Here you go geo soul and like I said I hope that it's okay that I changed a few things around. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	25. Laney PT 2

**d. felipe: Uh...okay, right?**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: It's not over yet, I have a few more ideas for it and sure.**

 **The Jet Black Dragon: Uh if you mean if you wanted to make a request sure, just tell me what you want.**

 **Jss2141: Well like I said I'm not done with it yet.**

 **geo soul: Good to know and like I said to Jss and Cowardly Christian, I'm not finished with it yet, so keep reading.**

 **Questionmark: It's still being worked on, don't worry.**

 **Guest #1: Uh...okay, right?**

 **Guest #2: I'll see what I can do about that one.**

 **He23t: Yeah I probably should.**

 **KRUSA1: Like I said I'm still writing some ideas down so please be paitent.**

 **Anyway here's another part to chapter 19. Enjoy.**

6-year-old Laney Loud walked through the front door and slammed it shut and her parents jumped and looked at her, "What's wrong Laney?" Luan questioned and Laney walked up to the couch and sat down with her arms crossed and a pout on her face, "Did you have a bad day a school, sweetie?"

"Mommy, daddy, what am I?"

The two parents looked confused and Lincoln answered, "What do you mean? You're Laney Marie Loud, our daughter."

"And what are you?"

"We're you're parents and we're husband and wife, why?" Luan asked and her daughter stared at her, "Laney you already know this. We got married a year ago,"

"But what were you before you got married?" Luan's and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Were you...brother and sister?" the two stared at their daughter in shock, "There was this new girl and she had the same last name as we do and she said that you guys are disgusting and that I shouldn't have been born from a brother and a sister."

"What the hell are these kids learning?" Luan sighed and shook her head before looking at her daughter, "Sweetie...Laney...yes, your father and I are brother and sister," Laney's eyes widened, "But that doesn't mean we don't love you, we love you very much. And mommy and daddy love each other,"

"But the new girl said that we're going to die and go to hell..."

"Laney," her parents snapped in unison and Laney jumped back in slight fear and Lincoln sighed, "Laney you're too young to be saying stuff like that. Yes, people frown at the love your mother and I share, but we don't care what they think and nither should you."

Laney frowned and nodded, looking down, "Okay," Luan softly smiled, "Let's get your homeowrk done, okay sweetie?" Laney nodded again and walked over to her parents.

Laney sat between her parents and the three of them watched TV as the night slowly started fall over the city. Laney loudly yawned and nuzzled closer to her parents and slowly closed her eyes. Luan looked down and lightly nudged Lincoln. Lincoln looked at her and Luan shifted her eyes down and then back at Lincoln. Lincoln looked down at their sleeping daughter and nodded before standing up and carefully picking Laney up and he walked up the stairs with Luan behind him.

Lincoln carefully placed Laney on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Lincoln and Luan kissed Laney's temple and quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind them and walked down the stairs.

Luan leaned against Lincoln and Lincoln wrapped his arm around her while they watched TV. Luan let out a deep sigh and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong honey?"

"One of our sisters had a baby and they know about our relationship and now Laney thinks that this shouldn't have happened and she shouldn't have been born." Lincoln sighed and Luan looked up with a frown on her face, "I don't want her thinking like that. I love our daughter and I love you, Linc."

Lincoln half smiled and kissed her temple, "I love you too and Laney, and just because our neice said something like that doesn't mean anything. One of our sisters know about our relationship and that we have a daughter, so what? It's no one's place to judge the love we have for one another and that we have a daughter together," Luan smiled and nodded, "Now c'mon, I want to try and cheer my wife up." Luan nodded again and turned the TV off before they stood up and walked up the stairs to their room.

 **Small update to this arc and the sister who knows will be revealed in the next update. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	26. Slender PT 3

**d. felipe76: You want a continuation for that? Well I suppose I can give it a try.**

 **The Jet Black Dragon: Well I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Dragontitan: Yes, I'm going to be writing something for them.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks and good to know.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: You're welcome.**

 **Guest: Okay, and like I said, I'm experimenting at the moment.**

 **Eibegraf: Thanks.**

 **Red the Pokemon Master: Keep reading to find out who it is.**

 **He23t: Yes there is.**

 **Sharon Grey: Yeah, I'm going to do a little side chapter on that when I can.**

 **luggymayro: Like I said, if I can find a way to write it then I'll write it.**

 **Anyway here's a Slender update. Enjoy.**

The six Loud siblings sparred with one another as they trained. Lori traded her outfit in for a spiked dress, adark purple top and fishnet stockings, Leni was wearing a black bodysuit instead of her light green dress, Luna was wearing a black skirt and top, both covered in spikes, Luan was wearing a dark skirt and shirt with spiked boots and a dagger at her hips, Lynn was wearing a red hazmat suit with two knives at her side and Lincoln was wearing a red and black hazmat suit with a chain wrapped around him. They stopped and panted as sweat ran down their faces, "Hey," they looked back to see Jeff leaning against the doorway, "The boss wants to talk to you guys."

"Tell him we'll be there in a minute," Lori panted and Jeff shrugged his shoulders before turning and walking away.

Lincoln looked at his sisters and coughed a little, "What do you think he wants?"

"Maybe he wants to tell us his paitence are growing _thin_." Luan joked and started laughing.

Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "Jokes are getting better and better Luan," Luan smiled and nodded as the six of them walked out of the room and down the corridor.

Entering his study, the siblings saw Slender Man sitting behind his desk flipping through several papers with an annoyed expression on his face, "Slender Man?" Luna said and he looked up, "You wanted to see us dude?"

"Yes, come in and close the door behind you." they looked confused as they stepped furhter into the study and Leni closed the door. Slender Marco looked down and held up a picture, "His name is Mr. Widemouth and he's been a terror for a while now and killing young children." he put the picture down and looked at the six, "As Proxies in training, I'm going to have you six seek out and destroy this pest." the six looked shocked, "You'll find him New Vineyard, Maine. I'm sure you will do just fine,"

"Uh...Slender Man," Lynn said and he looked at her, "We've just been training for a few weeks, don't you think it might be better..."

"All my Proxies must prove themselves. This is one of the easiest tasks I have, so no real harm will follow you." he assured, "Now go, I'm very busy." they sighed and nodded before walking out of the study.

The six walked into an old, abandon house and looked around in confusion, "Like why would anyone want to hide here?" Leni thought out loud, "This place is disgusting."

Her siblings hummed and nodded in agreement, "Well let's look for this furball and kill him," Luna said and walked away from the others. The others sighed and followed her.

Walking up the stairs, the six heard something scurry across the floor and a shadowy figure run into the back room, "Hey!" Lori snapped and the six of them rushed up the stairs and raced into the back room.

The looked around the dark room, ready to attack the creature. Luan screamed as she felt a sharp pain in her leg and Lincoln took his chain and whipped it towards her. Hearing a thump and a moan of pain, the six took caution as they walked towards the moaning. They spotted a small creature rubbing the back of their head, "So you're this Mr. Widemouth guy," Lori arched a brow, "Wow, Slender Man said you were literally going to be easy."

The siblings got ready to strike the creature when he looked back and they jumped at the sight of him, "Please, I wasn't hurting anyone," he pleaded, "I was just having a little fun. Is that so wrong?"

"It is if your fun kills little kids!" Lynn cracked her knuckles, "Now why don't you make this easy for us and just close your eyes and think of something pretty!" Mr. Widemouth looked at the six in fear as they closed in on him and got ready to attack him.

Slender Man sat behind his desk in his study, looking files over. He heard a knock on the door and looked up, "Come," the door opened and the six siblings walked into the study, Lincoln carrying something in his left hand, "You're back already? I figured you'd be gone all day with that creature."

Lincoln threw a bloodsoaked clump of fur at him and Slender Man looked shocked, "You said destroy him. We were going to be a little nicer, but he attacked Luan and you know we always stick up for each other."

Slender Man sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, I suppose so." he looked back at his files, "You may go now but I'd like to see you six again later tonight so you can get your other weapons. They should be ready by then," they nodded, turned and walked out of the study. When the door closed, Slender Man chuckled and shook his head, "Maybe they can help bring balence back to Altrial."

The six sat outside under a tree while Lincoln helped Luan with her leg. He finished wrapping it up and looked up with a slight smile, "How's that Luan?"

"Better, thanks Linc," Lincoln nodded and sat down next to her as the six enjoyed the gentle wind blowing past them.

 **And a Slender update is up. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	27. Pyro

**d. felipe76: I normally don't include Anime in my stories, but I'll see what I can do.**

 **Guest #1: Probably, I don't know and I should.**

 **Eibegraf: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Well keep reading and find out what happens in that arc.**

 **Hyperion56: Thanks.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Good to know.**

 **He23t: Okay, right?**

 **StarMendes: Yeah it has been a while. I suppose I could write something like that after I get finished with this one.**

 **Here's the one that Questionmark asked for and I forgot about it until I read through the reviews last night. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the stairs and saw his sisters and his parents staring at the TV in shock, "What happened?" he yawned only to be shushed by everyone and his father turned the TV up.

Lincoln walked around and looked at the TV, "And in other news, the Royal Woods arsonest struck again last night." a reporter said and footage of a store engulfed in flames played on the screen, "A fire broke out at the local store late last night. Officals believe it was the work of the Royal Woods arsonest. This will be the fifth fire caused by the arsonest this month. If anyone has any information are asked to contact police."

Lincoln's mother turned the TV off and sighed as she shook her head, "This is getting bad," everyone looked at her and a shocked expression crossed Lincoln's face, "I always thought this was a peaceful community and now we have an arson running the streets."

Lincoln looked back at his sisters and parents, "I'm going to see what Ronnie Anne and Clyde are doing." without waiting for a response, Lincoln walked out the front door and down the street.

Lincoln walked down an abandon alley and looked around, He pulled out a dirty rag and set it on the ground. He looked around again and pulled a box of matches out of his pocket, "I'm not the arsonest, I'm just a guy who likes playing with fire." he struck a match and dropped it on the rag, "See, just lighting a little rag, it's not spreading anywhere."

"Lincoln," he jumped and turned around and saw Luna, Luan, Lori and Lynn slowly walking up to him with shocked expressions on their faces, "Lincoln, bro, you're the arsonest?"

"What no," he looked down at the rag and quickly stomped on it and put the fire out, "See?"

"Linc, we won't judge you if you are..."

"I'm not the arsonest!" his sisters flinched and he panted before shaking his head, "Just leave me the hell alone!" he ran past his sisters and down the street and his sisters looked at the burnt rag and then at the direction Lincoln ran off in with saddened expressions on their faces.

Lincoln paced his room with the box of matches in his hand, "You did this. you showed me how fun playing with fire can be and now four of my sisters think I'm the arsonest." he heard the door open and he looked back to see Lori, Luna, Luan and Lynn stepping inside, "What? Are you going to tell mom and dad? Or are you going to call the cops and blame me for being the arsonest?" they frowned and Lincoln shook his head, "I'm not the arsonest, I'm just a troubled kid who happens to be a pyro maniac."

"Lincoln we want to talk to you," Lori calmly said and closed the door behind her, "We want to know why you're a pyro maniac. Why would you think setting stuff on fire was a good idea?"

"Because," Lincoln grunted.

"Because why, Linc?" Luan arched a brow and Lincoln crossed his arms and looked away, "Lincoln we love you and we don't want anything to happen to you. Tell us why you're doing this,"

Lincoln looked up and saw his siters staring at him with concerned looks and he sighed, "Because...because all of you have something you're good at." his sisters looked shocked, "Lori's amazing at spelling, Leni's a fashion expert, Luna can play seven different instruments, Luan knows more comedy routines than anyone I know, Lynn is great a sports, Lucy has her poems, Lola is a pagenet mastermind, Lana can do almost any dirty job, Lisa is outstandingly smart and Lily is a thumb sucking champion." they frowned as Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "The only thing I'm good at is screwing shit up and playing with fire."

"Lincoln," he looked at Luna in confusion and Luna sighed, "I guess we shouldn't have rubbed our trophies and accomplishments in your face like that." Lincoln frowned and looked away, "Wait here," she looked at her sisters, "Can you guys give us a minute? I want to talk to Lincoln alone," without waiting for one of them to respond, Luna started pushing them out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Lincoln looked confused before shaking his head and sitting on his bed. The door soon opened and Luna walked back in with her guitar in her hand, "Okay bro, I think you know what time it is," Lincoln looked confused as Luna closed the door and sat down next to him, "Okay, I haven't played this sone in a few years so bare with me." Lincoln's eyes widened as Luna toned her guitar and started to strum a few cords and began singing.

" _You are my sunshine_  
 _my only sunshine_  
 _you make me happy_  
 _when skies are grey_  
 _You'll never know dear_  
 _how much I love you_  
 _please don't take my sunshine away._

 _The other night dear_  
 _while I lay sleeping_  
 _I drept I held you in my arms._

 _When I awaoke dear_  
 _I was mistaken_  
 _so I hung my head and cried._ "

Lincoln sighed and frowned, "Luna I appriciate this really, but you haven't sang this song since I was little, I don't think it's going to help." Luna ignored him and continued singing.

" _You are my sunshine_  
 _my only sunshine_  
 _you make me happy_  
 _when skies are gret_  
 _You'll never know dear_  
 _how much I love you_  
 _please don't take my sunshine away._

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._ "

She stopped playing and looked at Lincoln with a soft smile crossing her lips, "So how do you feel bro?"

Lincoln sighed and slightly smiled, "Better, thanks Luna."

Luna smiled and hugged him, "Don't mention it dude and whenever you feel like this again come talk to me and if I have to I'll sing the song again."

Lincoln smiled and hugged her back, "Yeah, sure Luna."

Luna broke free from the hug and rubbed the top of Lincoln's head, "C'mon bro, let's go get something to eat. Just the two of us," Lincoln smiled and nodded as the two of them stood up and walked out of the room.

 **Here you go Questionmark. I don't know if this is what you wanted or if you wanted something else. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	28. Rejected

**d. felipe76: Yes there's going to be a continuation of that, don't worry.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I could write something like that, no problem.**

 **Questionmark: Yeah, fire and I could try to write more of those.**

 **StarMendes: No problem and who knows maybe season 3 will be better.**

 **Enjoy.**

The events of the video contest were over and everything slowly fell back to normal in the Loud house. Lincoln sat in his room, looking down at his phone with a hurt expression on his face. Hearing the door opening, he looked up and saw Lynn walking in with a smile on her face, "Hey Lincoln, are you ready for a sparring session?" Lincoln let out a depressed sigh and Lynn arched, "Hey are you okay? Did something happen?"

"I got a message from Christina," Lynn looked confused and Lincoln shook his head and frowned, "She said that I'm an insane stalker, that no girl would want me, that I shouldn't have been born and to stay away from her or she'll have her brother kick my ass for harassment." Lynn stared at him in shock and Lincoln sighed, "I don't know. Maybe she's right about everything,"

"Not even," Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "You're amazing bro and any girl who says different is either blind or dumb." Lincoln arched a brow and Lynn rubbed the back of her head, "I mean you always try to make things right and you hate seeing your sisters upset. You're funny, cool, a great sparring partner and not to mention cute,"

Her eyes widened as her face began to burn red and Lincoln looked at her in shock, "What?" he turned his body around and arched a brow, "Lynn...what did you just say?"

Lynn looked around before looking at Lincoln and sighed, "I said you're cute, and that any girl would be lucky to have you and if we weren't related then I'd go out with you." Lincoln looked shocked and Lynn hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry to say something like that, but I really like you Lincoln."

Lincoln sighed and hugged Lynn back, "It's okay Lynn, I'd probably go out with you if we weren't related." Lynn backed away with a shocked expression on her face, "But right now I'm too depressed to think about dating and..." before he could finish he felt Lynn press her lips against his and his eyes widened.

A moment later Lincoln rubbed Lynn's lower back and ran his tongue across her lips. A second later Lynn opened her mouth and their tongues did battle with one another and they moaned in each other's mouths. They soon separated and panted with a trail of saliva between them. Lynn smirked and started taking Lincoln's shirt off, shocking him, "I think we should get a little more comfortable," she stood up and locked the door and looked back at Lincoln with a smirk as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Lincoln looked shocked as Lynn tossed her shirt to the floor and tackled him and pinned him to the bed and she smirked, "There, that's better,"

She tried to kiss him when Lincoln forced her up away from him, "Lynn you know if we do this we could get in trouble and..."

Lynn rolled her eyes and broke free from Lincoln's barrier and pressed her lips against his and their tongues did battle on again. Lyn sat up and panted, "I don't care if we get caught Lincoln, I love you and someone like Christina is too stupid to see what a great guy you are." before Lincoln could respond Lynn kissed him again with a force.

Lincoln and Lynn laid on the bed and cuddled with each other under the covers. Lincoln sighed and Lynn looked at him, "What's wrong?" he looked at her in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Lincoln assured and Lynn arched a brow. Lincoln kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him, "Thanks for cheering me up Lynn."

Lynn smiled and kissed his cheek and nuzzled closer to him, "Don't mention Lincoln," she yawned and nuzzled in his shoulder, "I love you Lincoln," she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Lincoln looked at his sister with a small smile crossing his lips as Lynn snored next to him. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, "I love you too Lynn," He yawned and fell asleep with Lynn in his arms.

 **I don't know if this is what you were looking for or not StarMendes and I'm sorry if it isn't. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	29. PTSD PT 1

**Dragontitan: Thanks and probably, less than likely, yes, yes, possibly and yes and I don't know when I'll make another one for Leni, hopefully it'll be soon.**

 **StarMendes: Thanks and no, not at all.**

 **Jss2141: Thansk and I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest: Yeah I didn't feel like making it into a lemon but thanks all the same.**

 **Deadpool rules: Yeah it was, wasn't it?**

 **Questionmark: Let me write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **He23t: Coming right up.**

 **Enjoy.**

The Loud family sat in the living room, staring at the front door with large smiles on their faces. The doorknob tunred and the door opened and Lincoln in his millitary atire walked in, "Lincoln!" everyone cheered and Lincoln jumped back, placing his hand on his chest and panted.

His parents walked up to him and his mother hugged him while his father lightly punched him in his arm, "Welcome home solider."

"Uh...thanks dad," he looked at his sisters in confusion, "Lori, Leni, Luan, Luna, Lynn? What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys moved out years ago,"

"And you expected us to miss you coming home from overseas?" Luna smirked and shook her head, "Not a chance, bro."

Lincoln half smiled and nodded, "So how was it?" Lana asked and Lincoln looked at her, "Did you kill a lot of people?"

"Lana, you don't ask something like that," her mother hissed and looked at Lincoln with a soft, "Why don't you sit down honey and unwind,"

"Yeah thanks..." a loud whistling sound filled the air and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Air raid! Everyone get down!" everyone looked shocked as Lincoln pulled his parents to the floor and covered them with his arms.

"Uh...Linc?" Luan said and Lincoln looked up with seat running down his face, "There's no air raid. Mom was just making tea,"

"Tea, of course," he stood up and helped his parents, "Sorry, I've been overseas for a while, I'm probably just tired." everyone looked at him with concern looks on their faces and Lincoln headed towards the stairs, "I'm just going to lie down for a while." everyone nodded as he slowly walked up the stairs.

Lincoln sat on his bed with his right hand cupped over his eyes and he shook his head, "What the hell was that downstairs? So mom was making tea, big deal, but why did I react that way?" he sighed and laid back with his arms behind his head and he stared up at the ceiling, "Like I said I'm probably just tired. It's been a long time since I've been home." he closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

Lincoln tossed and turned in bed as sweat ran down his face and he muttered to himself. His eyes shot opened and he shot up and screamed in terror as he panted with cold sweat covering his body. He looked around his room and sighed as he shook his head. The door flew opened and his sisters rushed inside, "Are you okay Lincoln!" they asked in unison.

"Yeah," he coughed and stood up, "Just uh...just thought I felt a rat crawling across my face." they looked at him in confusion and Lincoln arched a brow, "What?"

"Lincoln...you've been tossing and turning since you came up here," Lisa slowly said, "We heard you and not to mention your little preformance downstairs...Lincoln I've been doing some studying and I think you're suffering from PTSD."

Everyone looked shocked and Lincoln chuckled as he shook his head, "What? No way, I don't have PTSD," they looked at him, "I don't, I just thought I felt a rat on me."

"Well if you say so," Lynn arched a brow, "Why don't we all go downstairs, make some popcorn and watch a movie?" everyone nodded in agreement and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Everyone sat in the living room and Lori walked out of the kitchen, "Okay, popcorn will be ready soon." they nodded and looked at the TV as a movie played on the screen.

Loud popping sounds soon filled the air and Lincoln's eyes widened and he shot up and looked around, "It's an ambush!" he sisters looked up at him in shock. He looked at his sisters and snapped, "Men we lost Jankens in this mess! We need to return to..."

"Lincoln!" Lori snapped and shook him by his arms, "We're literally in our own home! We're not in the warzone or anything like that!" he panted and looked around in shock, "Are you okay?" he nodded, "Are you sure?" he nodded again, "Where are you and who is with you?"

"I'm in the house I grew up in and I'm with all ten of my sisters," his sisters sighed and Lori let him go, "Sorry...I'm probably suffering from..."

"PTSD, like Lisa said," Lucy voiced, "You need help Lincoln. We can go to therapy..."

"No therapy," he said firmly and looked away with his arms crossed.

His sisters frowned and Leni sighed, "Well at least let us help you Linky. We're your sisters and we love you,"

Lincoln refused to look up and he heard Lily, "Lincoln," he looked at his 6-year-old sister, "Please let us help you?"

He looked around and all his sisters stared at him with frowns on their faces. He sighed and shook his head, "Okay," they all smiled at him, "We'll start tomorrow. I'm just too tired right now," they nodded in agreement and everyone sat back down as Lincoln's sisters kept a close eye on him throughout the night.

 **This is going to have a couple of parts to it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	30. Laney PT 1-5

**d. felipe76: Well I'll see what I can do and right?**

 **The Jet Black Dragon: Not as good as I'd like to admit.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks and I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Red the Pokemon Master: Well let's hear it dude.**

 **He23t: Good to hear and thanks.**

 **Jss2141: I know what they are and I'll see what I can do. I'm not making anu promises though.**

 **Guest: Yeah I can write that without a problem. Let me take care of a few things first and then I got you.**

 **Anyway here's a little side update to chapter 19. Enjoy.**

Luan smiled down as she craddled her newborn daughter. Hearing the door open, she looked up min surprise and saw Lincoln slowly walking, "Hey Linc," he half smiled and waved at her, "Lincoln what are we going to do?"

Lincoln arched a brow and looked around in confusion, "About what?"

"Laney," Lincoln tiled his head to the side and Luan rolled her eyes, "Lincoln she looks like me and she has your hair. I doubt anyone will be dumb enough to believe we didn't do anything and we'll get in so much trouble with mom and dad." she frowned slightly and looked down at the small child in her arms, "They're not taking her away from us."

Lincoln sighed and walked up to her. Wrapping his arm around her, he lightly rubbed her back, "We could leave," Luan looked at him in shock, "Get an apartment until we can get settled and not worry about the others."

Luan frowned and sighed before looking up and nodded, "Yeah, I think that might be a good idea." Lincoln nodded and kissed her temple before standing up and walking out of the room. Luan sighed again and looked down at her daughter, "Don't worry sweetie, mommy and daddy won't let your aunts and grandparents take you away from us." she lightly placed a kiss on her forehead.

Luan and Lincoln walked into their newly rented apartment and looked around, "Sorry it isn't much, but this is the only thing I could find on short notice."

Luan smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about it Linc, we should be fine until we could get a better place," she kissed his cheek and Laney began crying, "I'm going to change her and then feed her."

"Okay and I'm going to get dinner started," Luan nodded and the two walked away from each other.

The two sat on the bed while Laney slept in her bassenet next to them. Lincoln looked at Luan and saw a frown on her face, "Hey are you okay?" Luan's head snapped up and she looked at him in confusion, "Is something wrong? You look lost,"

"I'm just thinking, Linc," Luan sighed and laid back, "We're going to have to juggle school, Laney and making sure we have enuogh to get by every month until we can get settled." Lincoln frowned and laid down next to her, "Maybe if I sell some balloon aniamls after school I might be able to make some extra money."

"And I'll sell my comics and action figures," Luan looked at him in shock, "They should get us enough for at least two months and I'm hoping to get more since they're in mint condition."

"Yeah, that should help, but are you sure you want to do that Lincoln?" Lincoln nodded and Luan half smiled, "Alright, if you're sure," she rolled on top of him and looked down at him with a smirk, "And since Laney is sleeping why don't we have a little fun?" she leaned down and pressed her lips against his and Lincoln wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her lower back.

The two sat on the edge of the bed in their underwear and their arms wrapped around each other and their tongues doing battle with one another. Lincoln reached up and began caressing Luan's breasts, causing her to moan in his mouth. The sound of a small cry caught their attention and they separated with a trail of saliva between them and they panted. Luan moved away and walked up to the bassenet and smiled as she picked Laney up, "Hey, it's okay sweetie, mommy and daddy are right here." Laney continued to scream while Luan tried to sooth her, "It'll be okay Laney, it'll be okay,"

Lincoln smiled and stood up and walked up next to Luan and wrapped his arms around her and looked at their daughter, "Mommy's right Laney, everything's going to be okay," he looked at Luan and kissed her on her cheek, "I'll go make a bottle," Luan smiled and nodded as Lincoln walked out of the room and Luan began to change Laney.

 **Alright a little side chapter from 19 and hopefully a few questions were answered. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	31. Hawaii PT 4

**Red the Pokemon Master: Uh...okay, that is a dark request and who doesn't like a dark fanfic? Well I suppose I could try to write a few ideas down and see which one will work.**

 **He23t: Okay right?**

 **StarMendes: Yeah Laney and sure, I could write that soon no problem.**

 **nightmaster000: It's cool, everyone gets side tracked at times. As for your request, I suppose I could write it when I get the chance to, sure.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Good to know.**

 **geo soul: Coming up dude, I didn't forget.**

 **Enjoy.**

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln ran around, laughing and enjoying their time as a gentle breeze blew, "I still can't believe Leni won this week long vacation," Lincoln's eyes widened at the sound of his sister's Lana's voice.

He stopped running around and looked back in shock to see his parents and all ten of his sisters walking around and he quickly ran behind a wall, "Lincoln," he looked back at Ronnie Anne, "What the hell was that about?" WIthout responding, Lincoln grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her around the wall and looked around it again, "Alright lame-o, what is going on? You're acting like..."

"My family is here," he looked back and Ronnie Anne looked shocked and Lincoln peered around the wall again, "Yeah, Leni won some stupid contest and now they're here for a week. Damn and if my parents see me they're going to question everything and take me..."

"You're living with us, and no one, not your crazy sisters or your parents are taking my boyfriend back to Royal Woods, do you hear me lame-o!" Ronnie Anne hissed through her teeth. Lincoln looked back in shock and saw Ronnie Anne panting. She grabbed him by the wrist and started pulling him away, "We'll hang out later tonight. We don't want to run into your family," Lincoln nodded and the two of them walked away.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln sat in the living room while Ronnie Anne's parents were out and Bobby was spending time with his friends and girlfriend. Lincoln let out a groan of annoyance and Ronnie Anne looked at him, "What's wrong?" Lincoln shook his head, "You're a terrible lier Loud, what's bugging you?"

"I guess...I guess I'm nervous," Ronnie Anne arched a brow and Lincoln sighed, "My family is on the island and my sisters know I'm still alive. All they have to do is tell my parents, which is the dumbest idea becuase my parents think I'm dead or lead me to my parents."

Ronnie Anne sighed and rubbed his back, "Don't worry about them Loud, they only have twelve tickets so even if your parents do find out you're still alive there's little to nothing they can do because you're living with us." Lincoln half smiled and nodded, "Alright let's go," Lincoln looked confused as Ronnie Anne stood up and stretched, "It's getting later and I doubt your family will be out on their first day here." Lincoln frowned and nodded before standing up and the two of them walked out of the house.

The two walked along the shore as waves crushed on the land and crickets played their nightly songs. Lincoln picked up a shell and threw it into the ocean and the two heard an autoble splash. Ronnie Anne smirked, "Nice throw," she looked at Lincoln and saw he was staring out into the ocean with a deep frown on his face, "Hey," he looked at her, "Don't worry about it Loud, if they have to you know my parents will fight to get custody of you and with the fact that your sisters wanted to kill you I doubt any judge would send you to a place where your life is at risk."

"Yeah, you're right," Lincoln took a few deep breaths before screaming at the top of his lungs, shocking and scaring Ronnie Anne. Lincoln soon stopped screaming and panted, "Damn it that felt good," he started screaming at the top of his lungs again and Ronnie Anne frowned.

Lincoln soon stopped screaming again and Ronnie Anne walked up to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "It's going to be okay Lincoln." she hugged him and Lincoln's eyes widened with shock, "I know you're scared that your parents will find out and take you back to Royal Woods, but you already know my parents won't let that happen, Bobby won't let that happen and I'm not going to let that happen." Lincoln frowned and hugged her back.

The pair soon separated and Lincoln sighed, "It's getting pretty late. We should get back before your parents and Bobby start to worry," Ronnie Anne nodded and the two started walking back to the house.

Lincoln was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a depressed look on his face. Hearing the door open, he looked up and saw Ronnie Anne, wearing her pajamas and carrying her pillow walk in, "Ronnie Anne?" he sat up and arched a brow, "What are you doign in my room? If your parents find out..."

"They know about your family being on the island and they know you need comforting tonight and said I can spend the night with you." she got on the bed and laid down next to him, "Now c'mon, my parents said we're going out early tomorrow and we need to get some sleep."

"Yeah," Lincoln sighed and laid back down.

Ronnie Anne was rested her head on Lincoln's shoulder, soundly sleeping while Lincoln lay awake, listening to the nightly sounds outside the window. He quietly sighed and looked down at Ronnie Anne as she soundly slept. He frowned and kissed her forehead, "You're right Ronnie Anne, I shouldn't worry about my family right now." he wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep.

 **Not the end I have a few more ideas for this. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	32. Stuck in the room

**nightmaster000: Thanks and I could see what I can come up with.**

 **The Jet Black Dragon: Well I'll see what I can do.**

 **d. felipe76: Soon, I haven't forgotten that arc.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Thanks and probably not, but you'll never know. As for your request I guess I could try something like that.**

 **geo soul: Good to know.**

 **Guest: Thanks. I haven't really put much thought into a Rule 63 fanfic, but I suppose I could try.**

 **He23t: Well keep reading to find out.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks and keep reading.**

 **Dragonking 1987: Coming right up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln and his five older sisters sat in his room while their younger sisters tried to open it from the outside. They soon heard several grunts of defeat and heard Lisa say, "Sorry guys, I didn't know it would lock you six inside of Lincoln's room."

The six groaned and Luna asked, "Well is there something you can do?"

"I should make a strong enough acid by tomorrow. Just hang tight," Lisa called back and the six groaned again and they heard footsteps walking away from the door.

The six siblings sat in the room in silence with the sound of crickets rubbing their legs together every few moments. Lynn looked around and looked at the window, "Why don't we jumped out the window?"

"Because we're too high up and we literally can't fit in that tiny window," Lori answered and loudly yawned, "We might as well try to get some sleep." the others nodded and laid down and closed their eyes.

Luan and Lincoln woke up a few hours later with Luan on top of Lincoln and Lincoln's hand traveling down Luan's back. The jumped back and their faces began to light up, "Sorry Linc, I'm just really tired and..."

"Don't worry about it Luan, it's my fault," Lincoln sighed, "Let's just forget about this and tried to get some sleep." Luan nodded and the two of them fell asleep again.

A little over an hour later, Lincoln woke up with Luan resting her head on his lap and Luna resting her head on his chest with her arm wrapped around his torso. His eyes widened as he tried to wiggle free After failing, he sighed and shook his head, "Whatever, I'm too tired right now," he yawned and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Luna and stroked Luan's hair.

A few hours later, all six of them woke up with Lori and Leni lying on Lincoln's chest, Luna and Lynn rest their heads on Lincoln's shoulders and Luan's head between Lincoln's legs. The six of them jumped up and Luna's eyes widened, "Whoa dudes, we need to get out of here now."

"Literally," Lori agreed and the six of them tried to open the door to no avail.

After twenty minutes of trying and failing, the six sat down and Leni said, "We can't get out of here, we're like stuck until Lisa gets what she needs."

The others frowned and nodded, "You guys get some sleep," they looked at Lincoln in shock, "You five get some sleep and I'll stay up in case something happens," the five smiled and nodded before Lori, Leni, Luna and Lynn closed their eyes.

Luan walked up to Lincoln and kissed his cheek, shocking him, "Thanks Linc," Lincoln arched a brow, "This is your room and you're letting us sleep in case something happens. Thanks,"

Lincoln half smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry about it Luan, get some sleep." Luan half smiled and nodded before yawning and pushed herself onto Lincoln and fell asleep. Lincoln's eyes widened and he lightly shook Luan, "Uh...Luan, wouldn't you be more comfortable somewhere else?" Luan nuzzled closer to him and Lincoln sighed, "Yeah, alright," he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple before yawning and falling asleep.

 **I don't know if this is what you were looking for Dragonking and I'm sorry if it wasn't. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	33. I just want to die

**StarMendes: Yeah I like pairing them together. Yeah sure, I'll write something for them soon.**

 **Guest #1: Uh…I think someone requested an Assassin AU, so I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Questionmark: Thanks.**

 **Dragonking1987: Thanks, I just wasn't in the right state of mind while I was writing it.**

 **Guest #2: What lemon?**

 **Guest #3: I suppose I can write something like that soon.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Good to know.**

 **Anyway here's Red the Pokémon Master's request. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in his room with a saddened expression on his face, a camera in front of him and a knife in his hand as he heard his family downstairs celebrating Luna latest musical award. He sighed and shook his head, "Worthless, that's all I am to this family. A worthless waste of space, just a burden to this family." He leaned forward and turned the camera on and frowned, "Hello everyone…I don't know what to say…hell I usually just wing it at times…I'm sorry but I'm…I'm nothing but a burden to this family." He paused for a moment before sighing, "All of you, my sisters, have something to be proud of and when I tried to find what I'm good at I screw it up and end up having all of you angry at me." He shook his head as tears began to sting his eyes and he let out a shaky breath, "I'm sorry about the video I made…I'm sorry about the fight over the sweet spot…I'm sorry about for eavesdropping on mom and dad and trying to get rid of all my sisters," tears began falling down his face and he choked a little, "I'm sorry for everything and I hope all of you can be happy," without warning he held the knife up and slid it across his throat without hesitation and he fell to the floor as his world turned to black.

Lincoln moaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw his sisters and parents staring at him with worried expressions on their faces, "How are you feeling bro?" Luna asked.

Lincoln opened his mouth but found he was unable to speak, "You're literally lucky we heard you hit the floor," he looked at Lori and Lori crossed her arms, "The doctors said if you had gotten here any later then we would've been burying our brother." Lincoln tried to speak again and rubbed his throat, "Yeah don't try speaking. The doctor said you'd be lucky if you're able to speak ever again."

Lincoln frowned and looked away, "Lincoln?" he looked at Lola and Lana in confusion and saw the saddened expressions on their faces, "Why would you try to kill yourself?"

Lincoln blinked and his mother sighed, "We saw the video, honey. Why would you think something like that? You're not a burden," Lincoln frowned and looked away before shrugging his shoulders.

The room fell silent and Luan frowned, "Linc…we're not mad at you for any of that. And even if we were it isn't worth your life." Lincoln looked at her and frowned, "We all love you Lincoln and we don't know what we'll do if something happened to you." Lincoln blankly stared at her.

The room fell silent again and a doctor walked into the room, "Visiting hours are over." The family frowned and nodded as the doctor walked out of the room.

Everyone looked at Lincoln and his father sighed, "Well son we'll see you tomorrow. Try not to hurt yourself," Lincoln frowned and nodded as he watched his parents, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily walk out of the room. Everyone stopped at the door and looked back in confusion, "C'mon Lucy, we need to get home."

"I'll be there in a minute. I need to talk to Lincoln alone," everyone stared at her in confusion before shrugging their shoulders and walked out of the room. Lincoln looked at Lucy with a confused look on his face and she punched him across his arm, "Are you stupid or something? Killing yourself is never the answer, my friends told me how they regret killing themselves." Lincoln arched a brow and Lucy threw her arms around Lincoln and cried into his chest, shocking him, "If you had died I don't think I'll be able to talk to the dead ever again because I'll always remember what happened to you." Lincoln frowned as he felt Lucy violently shake. He rubbed the top of her head and Lucy backed away, "I better go before we get in trouble." Lincoln frowned and nodded before Lucy walked away and out of the room.

Weeks passed and the eleven Loud children sat in the living room with Lucy leaning against Lincoln. Leni looked at Lincoln and half smiled, "Hey Linky," Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Do you mind modeling for me today?" Lincoln blinked twice, "Well thanks anyway," Lincoln nodded and looked back at the TV.

"Hey Lincoln we're still sparring later, right?" Lincoln looked at Lynn and blinked once, "Awesome, thanks Lincoln."

Lucy leaned closer to Lincoln and whispered, "Don't push yourself, Lincoln," Lincoln looked down at her with a confused look on his face, "You just got home and I doubt anyone wants you to go back to the hospital right now." Lincoln half smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "Thanks Lincoln," Lincoln nodded and kissed her temple, shocking her.

Lincoln sat in his room and looked around before frowning and shaking his head. He laid back down on his bed and put his arms behind his head, "Lincoln," he jumped in fear and looked to his side and saw Lucy standing next to his bed. He shook his head and arched a brow, "I was wondering if I could stay here tonight…to make sure you don't do anything stupid or anything like that." Lincoln half smiled and nodded before scooting over and Lucy got on the bed next to him.

Lucy laid on Lincoln's chest and loudly snored as she slept with her arm around his torso. Lincoln looked down at his younger sister and half smiled before kissing the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her and stroked her hair. He nuzzled into his pillow and closed his eyes before falling asleep.

 **I know you wanted a little something different Red, but I put a lot of thought into this and changed a few things around. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	34. Getting Bun-Bun

**Geo soul: Hmm it could be fun to write something like that. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Good to know.**

 **d. felipe76: Thanks, and I noticed that too.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks, and it was kind of sad, wasn't it?**

 **He23t: Thanks. I'm still working on your request and it should be updated soon hopefully.**

 **StarMendes: Oh damn, tell your friend I'm sorry. As for your question, I have no idea when I'll be able to update it.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Yeah, I wasn't going to make it too depressing, but Red the Pokémon Master asked for something like that and thought it might be good to change a few things around. I'll see what I can come up with for your new request.**

 **Solgaleo: Yes he did.**

 **Guest #1: Uh…right, I don't know.**

 **Guest #2: I'm already working on a zombie arc, but I suppose I can write a few things down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, and it was emotional, wasn't it?**

 **The PhantomHokage: Good to know.**

 **CaptainJudge: Good to know and I really haven't noticed until you said something. I guess I haven't put much thought into that so yeah.**

 **Anyway here's GroverFan's request. Enjoy.**

6-year-old Luan Loud woke up to the feel of someone rapidly shaking her. She looked back and saw her 3-year-old brother Lincoln standing next to her bed with a frown on her face, "Linc?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Boogie man," he frowned and Luan sighed, "Lori said I can't stay in her room, Leni won't wake up and Luna can't hear me," Lincoln crawled into bed next to her and looked up at her, "Can I stay here with you tonight?"

He frowned and his eyes widened and Luan sighed and shook her head, "Lincoln you need to learn to sleep in your own room." Lincoln's frown deepened and Luan hugged him, "You'll be fine. Just keep your door open and the boogie man won't get you." Lincoln slowly nodded and got off the bed and slowly walked out of the room and Luan laid back down and tried to fall asleep again.

Lincoln sat on his bed and shook as the headlights of the passing cars flooded his room and shadows danced along his bedroom walls and he hid his head under his covers. He felt someone tap him on his arm and he jumped back and screamed only to have someone cover his mouth. He looked up and saw Luan standing in front of him, "Luan?"

"Hi Lincoln," Luan smiled and climbed into bed next to him and hugged him, "Lincoln I thought about it and I probably should've let you stay in bed with me, but you're going to have to learn that you can't sleep in bed with one of your big sisters."

"But Luan I'm scared," Lincoln got closer to his sister and lightly shook, "The boogie man is…"

"He isn't going to get you Linc, you don't have to worry about him because you have five big sisters that love you and mom and dad will keep the boogie man away too." Lincoln nodded and Luan softly smiled, "I'm going to stay here with you tonight, okay?" Lincoln nodded again and the two laid down and tried to fall asleep.

Luan woke up the next morning with Lincoln tightly hugging her. She softly smiled and rubbed the top of his head, "It's okay Linc, your big sister is here." She kissed his forehead and lightly shook him, "C'mon Lincoln, we need to get up." Lincoln moaned and opened his eyes, "C'mon Linc, it's time to get up,"

"Okay," Lincoln yawned and the two sat up. Lincoln hugged his sister and Luan looked shocked, "Thanks for keeping me safe Luan."

Luan sighed and hugged him back, "It's okay Lincoln, but you know this can't happen every day." Lincoln frowned and tightly hugged her and Luan frowned and rubbed Lincoln's back, "But it'll be okay because I have something that can help you." Lincoln backed away in confusion and Luan smiled, "C'mon, follow me." She got out of bed and Lincoln followed her out of the room.

The two walked into Luan's room and Luan walked up to her dresser and picked something up and looked at Lincoln with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face, "Lincoln this always helped me when I was scared and now it can help you." She held her arms out and Lincoln stared at the stuff rabbit she held in her hands in confusion, "His name is Bun-Bun and he knows how to scare monsters away really good." Lincoln reach to touch the stuffed animal, "Hey Lincoln," he jumped back in slight fear, "Luan told me about your troubles and I'm here to tell you that I can keep those monsters away for you."

Lincoln smiled and took the stuffed rabbit off Luan and held it close, "Hi Bun-Bun," he looked at Luan and hugged her, surprising her, "Thanks Luan, you're the best."

Luan sighed and lightly smiled as she hugged him back and rubbed the top of his head, "Don't mention it Linc, now you can sleep in your own bed without worrying about any monsters." Lincoln nodded and Luan broke away from the hug, "Let's go get some breakfast. You should put Bun-Bun in your room," Lincoln nodded and the two of them walked out of the room and Lincoln put the stuffed animal in his room before he and Luan walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Luan and Lincoln sat in the living room alone watching TV. Lincoln yawned and laid down across Luan's lap and closed his eyes, "Lincoln, wouldn't you be more comfortable in your own room buddy?" Luan tried to shake him to no avail, "C'mon Lincoln," she tried shaking him again and sighed as she shook her head, "I guess it won't hurt if you just laid here for a while." She stroked his hair as she continued to watch TV.

 **I don't know if this is what you were looking GroverFan and I'm sorry if it wasn't. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	35. Fun with Ronnie Anne PT 2

**GroverFan: Good to know and you're welcome.**

 **Guest #1: I'll see what I can do about that request.**

 **He23t: Yes it was.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks and yeah. I said that in the first one that it was going to mainly focus on the two for reasons.**

 **StarMendes: Well that's good to hear and I'll get your request done after this one.**

 **Guest #2: SpongeBob reference, I like it. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: You're welcome.**

 **Nightmaster000: Yeah, it is good to see siblings bonding.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

A few days have passed and the two families argued with one another constantly, putting a strain on Bobby's and Lori's relationship. Lincoln walked down the street with a saddened expression on his face, "Hey lame-o," he looked back and saw Ronnie Anne standing behind him with a deep frown on her face and her hands shoved in her pockets, "How have you been?"

"How have I been?" Lincoln arched a brow and shook his head, "Damn it Ronnie Anne forget about me, how are you and the baby?"

"I don't know," Lincoln looked confused and Ronnie Anne sighed, "My parents have been talking and they think they should send me to a clinic and then send me to stay with my grandparents for a while." Lincoln's eyes widened with shock and Ronnie Anne shook her head, "Well it was nice seeing you lame-o."

She turned and got ready to walk away when Lincoln grabbed her by her wrist and she looked back in confusion, "Come with me," Ronnie Anne arched a brow as Lincoln began pulling her, "C'mon, I have an idea." Ronnie Anne looked confused and Lincoln rolled his eyes, "This fight with our family is stupid and if your parents think they could separate us then they have another thing coming. Now let's go," Ronnie Anne nodded and the two ran down the street.

The two entered a hotel room and looked around. Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln with a confused look on her face, "So what are you planning, lame-o?" Lincoln looked and smirked and Ronnie Anne arched a brow, "What are you doing, Loud?"

"Well since our families are fighting and your parents are going to force you to get an abortion and send you away I say we elope," Ronnie Anne looked shocked and Lincoln sighed, "I have a few friends who could help us. The only thing I have to know is do you want to do this?"

Ronnie Anne frowned and looked around before looking down at her seemingly flat stomach and sighed. She looked at Lincoln and nodded, "Alright Loud, if it'll get us out of this mess, let's do this." Lincoln half smiled and nodded.

The two stood in front of a rough looking man and he looked at the two, "Uh…how old are you kids?" their eyes widened and they looked away, "Look, I'm not going to be doing this for you two unless…"

"Look…we have reasons to do this and well…can you just marry us and we'll pretend we never saw you?" the man looked at them with a questionable look and Lincoln sighed, "My girlfriend is pregnant and our families are fighting. Her parents are going to try to force her to get an abortion and send her to her grandparents. So, we decided to elope and get away from our families."

The man sighed and shook his head, "Babies making babies," he looked at the two and sighed again, "Alright, let's get started." The two half smiled and nodded as the man began reading from a bible.

A few hours later the two sat on the bed in the hotel room they were renting with wedding bands downing on their left ring fingers. Ronnie Anne turned the TV on and leaned closer to Lincoln. Lincoln looked at her in confusion and arched a brow, "Is everything okay, Ronnie Anne?"

"Yeah, everything's fine lame-o," Ronnie Anne sighed and placed a hand on her stomach, "I'm just nervous about my parents," Lincoln arched a brow and Ronnie Anne nuzzled into his shoulder, "Our families have been fighting for a few days and it doesn't seem like it's getting any better."

Lincoln frowned and sighed, "I know, but we shouldn't worry about them right now." Ronnie Anne looked up at him in confusion, "We just got married and hopefully that'll stop the fighting long enough and this whole thing blows over."

"I doubt it," Ronnie Anne nuzzled closer to him and Lincoln looked at her, "My parents know how to hold a grudge and us getting eloped will just going to add fuel to the fire and bobby wants to rip your testicles off and shoved them down your throat and your sister isn't much better right now."

"Tell me about it. It's only been a few days and whenever Lori sees me she looks like she wants to kill me." Ronnie Anne lightly chuckled and Lincoln wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "So other than having your parents want to send you to a clinic and then to your grandparents, how have things been at your place?"

"Crazy, Bobby always telling me how he wants to kick your ass, my parents yelling at me and saying a few hurtful things. My grandparents called a few times and they shouted at my parents in Spanish and it was about me." Lincoln sighed and lightly stroked Ronnie Anne's hair. Ronnie Anne yawned and nuzzled closer to him, "It's just been a total stress fest at my place and I needed to get out of there."

"Well it's a good thing you did," Lincoln whispered and heard Ronnie Anne's breathing evened out. He looked down and saw she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He lightly chuckled as he laid back onto the bed with Ronnie Anne in his arms. Pulling the covers over them, he kissed Ronnie Anne's forehead and yawned, "Get some sleep Ronnie Anne. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow," turning the light off and the volume to the TV down, he held Ronnie Anne close while she slept soundly on his shoulder.

 **And here's a brief update for this arc. Always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	36. Nightmares

**Red the Pokémon Master: Thanks, and I'll see what I can do about your requests.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I try to make time for them.**

 **d. felipe76: Good to know and the next update might take a while, but it'll get up.**

 **TheGreatPyro: Um…okay, right?**

 **He23t: Yeah, I guess it is.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **UnpopularToaster: I guess I did make it into a similar fashion from that episode. It's being worked on, don't worry and I'll see what I can do about switching up the sisters, but I'm not making any promises about that right now.**

 **Questionmark: I'm writing a few ideas down and see what I can come up with. I hadn't forgotten about your request.**

 **StarMendes: Yes, it is and thanks. Anyway, here's one that you asked for.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in his room, playing an online game with some of his friends when his door swung open and a crying Lola rushed inside. Lincoln looked up from his game in confusion and got ready to say something when Lola tackled him and tightly hugged him and cried into his shoulder. Lincoln's eyes widened and he rubbed Lola's back, "Hey Lola, why are you crying? Did something happen?"

"I…I had a bad dream!" Lola cried and Lincoln looked confused as Lola hugged him tighter, "I watched a movie with Lori, Leni, Luna and Lynn and now I can't sleep! The Scarecrow is going to get me!"

"Well why don't you go to mom and dad? You told me that's what you always do." Lola violently shook, "What happened?"

"I can't go to mom and dad because they told me I'm not allowed to watch that movie and I don't want to get in trouble." Lola backed away with tears falling down her face, "Can I stay in here with you Lincoln? Please,"

Lincoln frowned and looked at his computer and picked up the headset, "Guys there's something I have to take care of. Sorry for abandoning you guys like this, but this is sort of important." Before he could he anyone reply, he turned his game off and set his headset aside.

Lola cried into Lincoln's chest and started hiccupping, "I'm sorry you had to stop playing your game for me!"

Lincoln sighed and half smiled before he lightly rubbed her head, "Don't worry about it Lola, it's just a game. It wasn't much of a game anyways," Lola looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he chuckled, "My team wasn't given the other team any type of mercy. It was pretty boring actually." Lola sadly smiled and nodded, "Why don't we sneak downstairs and watch some TV,"

"Okay Lincoln," Lola smiled and the two of them walked out of the room and quietly walked down the stairs.

Lola and Lincoln sat on the couch in the living room with the light of the TV being the only light in the room. Lincoln looked over to Lola and saw her hugging her knees to her chest with a frighten look on her face, "Are you okay?" Lola jumped back and looked at him as she panted, "Do you want to go back upstairs Lola? Or do you want to watch something else?"

"No, I'm fine Lincoln," Lola assured, scooting closer to Lincoln, "But uh…I guess I can stay here to keep you company." She smiled and Marco sighed and rubbed the top of her head.

Hours have passed and Lincoln loudly yawned, "Well Lola we should…" he heard Lola snoring and he looked down to see Lola hand fallen asleep on him and cuddled closer to him. He tried to move only to have Lola nuzzle closer to him and tightly hugged him as she shook.

Lincoln sighed and lightly shook her, "C'mon Lola, we need to go upstairs and get to bed."

Lola moaned and shifted her body weight and nuzzled closer to Lincoln. Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "C'mon Lola, you know we're not allowed to sleep in the living room," he tried to move her and Lola began flailing in a panic, her screams muffled into Lincoln's chest. He stopped and sighed as he wrapped his arm around her and lightly rubbed her back, "Okay, I can't do that," he looked around and felt Lola tightly hugged him and began whimpering.

Lincoln frowned and sighed, "It's okay Lola, the Scarecrow won't get you." He frowned and rubbed her head to calm her down. He looked up and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over them and wrapped his arm around his younger sister, "Don't worry Lola, your big brother is here to protect you." Lincoln looked back at the TV and turned the volume down as he continued to watch TV.

Lola moaned as she opened her eyes as the sun hit her face. She looked up and saw she was lying on top of a sleeping Lincoln. She slightly smiled as she lightly shook Lincoln, "Linky, get up,"

Lincoln moaned and opened his eyes. He yawned and looked down with a smile, "Hey Lola, sleep well?"

"Yes," she smiled and hugged him and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Thanks for helping me last night Lincoln."

Lincoln sighed and half smiled and he hugged her back, "Any time Lola, you know I'm always here for you,"

"Yeah, I know," she kissed his cheek and jumped up as Lincoln's eyes widened, "Well I need to get ready for school. Thanks again Linky,"

She ran up the stairs and Lincoln touched his cheek before chuckling and shaking his head, "I like it better when Lola is like this. She's a lot nicer," he stood up and folded the blanket before putting it on the back of the couch and headed towards the stairs to get ready for school.

 **Okay StarMendes, I don't know if you wanted anything sexual to happen between these two or something involving romance so I decided to go with the caring older brother role with Lincoln, hope that's okay, and if it isn't what you were looking for then I'm sorry. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	37. Laney PT 3

**Red the Pokémon Master: I guess it could I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks, and it would be a bit nicer I guess. I could try to write something like that.**

 **d. felipe76: Uh…normally I don't make lemons for the younger siblings, but if I can find a way to write it then sure.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Thanks, and I agree with you. And thanks for understanding how I can't make any promises with the sibling thing.**

 **StarMendes: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Really? I guess it's a bad idea to write two stories at the same time. Thanks for pointing out my mistake and yeah, I'll write your other request soon.**

 **Dragontitan: It was, wasn't it?**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, and keep reading to find out what happens and it is, isn't it?**

 **Jonajovel: Next, I haven't forgotten.**

 **Guest #2: Okay, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to the Laney arc. Enjoy.**

Luan and Lincoln walked through the school with their daughter between them, holding their hands. Laney looked up at her parents in confusion and asked, "Why are you two still here?" they looked down at their daughter in confusion, "Why are you still here mommy and daddy?"

"We're going to talk to your principal about the girl who was picking on you," Luan answered with a smile, "We're going to make sure she doesn't bother you ever again." Laney frowned and nodded as the family of three continued to walk down the hall.

Entering the principal's office, Luan and Lincoln looked shocked to see their oldest sister Lori and Bobby with their daughter between them, Lori glaring at Luan and Lincoln with a hateful look behind her eyes. Before either one of them could say anything, the principal walked into and looked at the four adults, "Okay Mr. and Mrs. Loud, Miss Loud, Mr. Santiago, what brings you four to my office?"

"I'll explain what's going on," Lori spat, pointing towards Luan and Lincoln, "These two are related." Luan's and Lincoln's eyes widened and the principal looked confused, "They're my younger sister and brother and them being married and having a child together is literally wrong and should've never happen!"

"Lori," Luan hissed, hugging her daughter, "Don't say that about Laney, she's still your niece!" she felt Laney begin to shake and she held her closer and rubbed the top of her head as she whispered, "Don't listen to Aunt Lori, sweetie. She has no idea what she's talking about."

"And what about you two?" Lincoln's eyes narrowed, "You two had a baby out of wedlock!"

"Coming from the guy who fucked and married his own sister!" Bobby snapped and Luan quickly covered Laney's ear and glared at Bobby with a venomous look and the principal looked at the four adults in shock, "You two think you can get away with having a baby out of wedlock because you're related and then get married a few years later is really…"

Lincoln walked up to him and punched him across the jaw, shocking everyone there. He looked at Lori and hissed, "How in the hell did you find out about Luan's pregnancy?"

"Everyone knows about it," Luan and Lincoln looked shocked and Lori crossed her arms, "You weren't as clever as you thought. We found the pregnancy test and after confronting Luna, Lynn, Leni and myself, we knew it was Luan's and you two disappeared at the same time we figured you two were in some serious trouble."

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on here?" the principal asked and the four adults glared at each other, "What is going on?"

"My niece is a product of incest, that's what's going on," Lori scuffed and shook her head in disgust, "And I think we should leave before this gets anyway worse," helping Bobby up, the two grabbed their daughter's hands and left the principal's office, leaving the principal in shock and the two other parents angry.

Luan sighed and stood up before taking hold of Laney's hand, "We're going home sweetie." She looked at the principal and frowned, "We're sorry, but we think it'll be best if we took her home with us for the day." The principal nodded and the three left the office.

The ride home for the three was silent for the most part. Laney looked up from her coloring book and frowned, "Mommy, daddy?" Luan looked back while Lincoln looked through the rearview mirror, "Is what that lady said true? I shouldn't have happened?" Lincoln slammed on the brake and the two looked shocked, "Am I bad?"

"No, you're not sweetie," Luan assured her daughter, "We told you before that some people will frown at the love me and daddy share and that we had you together, but you shouldn't let anyone talk to you like that."

Laney frowned and slowly nodded, "Mommy's right, Laney," she looked at her father, "Just because people will say the love we have for each other and for you might be wrong, but you shouldn't let them get to you." Laney sighed and nodded again.

Luan and Lincoln sat on the porch after putting Laney to bed. Luan let out a depressed sigh and laid her head on Lincoln's shoulder, "What's wrong?" Luan frowned and shook her head, "Luan?"

"Lori said the others know about Laney, so that means mom and dad know too and…" she looked up with a frown still on her face, "Lincoln I know it might not mean much but here," she handed him a plastic stick and Lincoln looked down at it in shock, "Yeah, we're going to have another baby."

"Damn, you went from being upset about the family knowing about us and Laney to announcing you're pregnant," Lincoln half smiled and kissed her temple, "Don't worry honey, we'll keep them away from Laney and the baby,"

Luan half smiled and cuddled closer to him, "Yeah, okay Linc," she kissed his cheek and Lincoln wrapped his arm around her and held her closer to him.

Lincoln looked down and saw Luan had fallen asleep. He smiled and picked her up bridal style and walked inside and up the stairs. Walking into their room, Lincoln carefully placed Luan on the bed and crawled into bed next to her. Pulling the covers over them, Lincoln wrapped his arm around Luan and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 **Slight update to this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	38. Hawaii PT 5

**Guest #1: Yeah, I guess so. I don't know, I never watched American Ninja Warrior, but I guess I could see what I can come up with.**

 **Kranon the Deathclaw-Human: Yeah, it was bittersweet, huh? Keep reading to find out what it is.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Probably. I don't know yet.**

 **StarMendes: Nah, it's cool, I just write what I feel like writing. And you didn't offend me.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **Anonymous: Well keep reading and find out.**

 **He23t: Yeah it was.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, and good to know. Probably, I'll see what I can do and I'm going to be honest, I'm not the best at crossovers.**

 **Questionmark: Right.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks and I suppose I can do something with that. I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can get.**

 **Guest #2: I suppose I could give it a try. Let me write a few ideas down first to see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, I know I said I was going to do Jonajovel's request next, but I'm a having difficulty writing it right now, so here's an update to geo soul's request right now. Enjoy.**

Ronnie Anne looked over towards Lincoln and saw he was looking around in a panic. She sighed and scooted closer to him, "Lame-o?" he jumped and looked at her, "Look, your family is only here for a week. And I already told you that there's nothing they can do. Your parents think you're dead and if your sisters try to say something, they could get in trouble."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he sighed and shook his head, "I'm just…"

"Lincoln," they jumped and looked back to see Lincoln's sisters standing a few feet behind them and they took a few steps back, "How are you feeling bro?" Luna asked with a deep frown on her face.

"I was fine until I heard you guys were on the island," they frowned and Lincoln looked at them with a slightly annoyed look crossing his face, "So why are you guys here? Why did you come looking for us?"

"We wanted to talk to you," Lynn answered and Lincoln arched a brow, "We were all pretty upset when…"

"When I asked Bobby to call you guys to show you I was still alive?" the ten sisters flinched at the venom in Lincoln's voice, "You should feel upset! You guys were planning to kill me and if Ronnie Anne and her family didn't invite me to their vacation I would've froze to death!"

The jumped back and stared at them with wide eyes, "Linc…we know what we wanted to do was wrong and we're sorry," Luan frowned, "I should've warned you about posting videos and I didn't and now we…"

"We want you to move back home Lincoln," the twins said in unison said and Lincoln's eyes widened.

"I have no one to read my poems to," Lucy said in a dreary tone.

Lincoln groaned and shook his head and Ronnie Anne moved in front of him and glared at his sisters, "You're not taking my boyfriend away," they stared at her in disbelief, "I know how annoying brothers can be at times, but I never even think about killing Bobby, and just because of a stupid mistake you ten wanted to kill Lincoln!"

The ten frowned and looked away, "Calm down Ronnie Anne," Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln in shock, "We don't want to start anything. You said so yourself that they're only here for the week." Ronnie Anne sighed and nodded before calming down and moving next to Lincoln.

"Linky," Lily gurgled and they looked up, "Poo-poo?" Lincoln sighed, turned and walked away and Ronnie Anne followed him, leaving the ten sisters behind with deep frowns on their faces.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln walked around the park as the gentle breeze blew. Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln and frowned slightly, "Are you okay, Loud?" Lincoln let out a deep sigh and nodded, "Are you sure? You looked pretty upset about your sisters seeing us."

"Yeah," he looked around and spotted a small stand, "Let's get some ice cream," Ronnie Anne sighed and nodded and they walked up to the small stand.

The two sat down on a bench and ate their ice cream, "Lincoln," they heard a voice say from behind them and they jumped and screamed in a panic before looking back to see Lincoln's sisters standing behind them.

Lincoln groaned and got ready to stand up when Ronnie Anne stopped him. He looked at her in confusion and Ronnie Anne sighed, "Let's just hear what they have to say, lame-o then we can leave." Lincoln sighed and nodded before they looked at his sisters.

They sighed and Leni shook her head, "We're sorry Linky, we didn't mean anything."

"We literally missed you and want you to come home with us," Lori frowned, "We promise we won't try to hurt you. We're not mad anymore,"

"That's good," his sisters breathe a sigh of relief, "But I'm not going back with you guys," they stared at him in shock and all at once they started asking him questions, "Guys, guys, I'm not going back!" they stopped arguing and Lincoln panted, "Mom and dad think I'm dead and I want them to continue to think I'm dead. The Santiago's have been nice to me and I can't leave Ronnie Anne like that," Ronnie Anne slightly smiled and Lincoln's sisters stared at him in shock, "I'm sorry guys, but I like it here and I care for Ronnie Anne too much to leave her."

His sisters sighed and Lynn gave them a sad smile, "Well it was nice seeing you again Lincoln." Lincoln nodded before his sisters turned and walked away from the two.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were currently playing some video games in Ronnie Anne's room. When Ronnie Anne won, she looked over to Lincoln and saw a saddened look on his face, "Hey," he looked at her in confusion, "Don't worry about them. You talked to them, they talked to you and they know that you're staying here with us." Lincoln half smiled and nodded, "Now cheer up, it's no fun beating you at video games when you're like this."

"Yeah, yeah, you just got lucky last time Ronnie Anne," Ronnie Anne smirked and rolled her eyes, "Get ready because I'm going to kick your ass this time." Ronnie Anne lightly laughed and the two of them continued playing.

A few hours have passed and Ronnie Anne and Lincoln slept on Ronnie Anne's bed with Ronnie Anne's head on Lincoln's shoulder and the controllers still in their hands while the game was still on. Ronnie Anne's mother walked in the room and half smiled at the two. Walking over to the TV, she turned it and the system off and walked over to the two and put a blanket on them. She kissed the top of Ronnie Anne's head and the top of Lincoln's head before she turned and walked out of the room, turning the light off and closing the door behind her.

 **Okay I don't know if this arc or if I have anything else planned for it yet, but I decided to get some form of closure with Lincoln and his sisters. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	39. Pointless Arguing

**Guest Thanks and I'll look up a few videos and see what I can come up with.**

 **d. felipe76: Like I said, I normally don't make lemons for the younger siblings, but if I could find a way to make it work then I'll write it.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. It was, wasn't it?**

 **Geo soul: Good to know.**

 **He23t: Yes, it is. I'm working on it, don't worry.**

 **Nightmaster000: Yeah, I'm sorry, but crossovers aren't my strong points, but I suppose I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Questionmark: Dark you say? Well I might have a few ideas left for the arc, so keep reading to find out.**

 **Hyperion52: Okay, right.**

 **StarMendes: Yeah, they were serious and everything and thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's your request. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked through the front door and looked around in confusion at the strangely quiet house. He looked out into the driveway and saw the family sedan was gone, "Heh, must've gone out for the day. Which means it's time to read comics in my undies!" he grinned and started to run up the stairs.

Entering his room, he saw Leni standing in his room with a panic look on her face, "Uh…Leni, what are you doing in my room?"

"Linky, it was an accident, I swear!" Lincoln looked confused before Leni stepped aside and Lincoln looked shocked.

He ran up to his destroyed gaming system and looked at it in shock, "Why were you in here to begin with?"

"I was just putting your…"

"You broke my game!" Leni flinched and frowned at the tone in Lincoln's voice, "You destroyed one of the few things I have! God, you're such a klutz, an airhead and a klutz!" Leni backed away and looked shocked and her lower lip began to quiver. Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Just get out of my room and leave me alone!" Leni frowned as Lincoln turned and looked at his system and Leni turned and walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Lincoln sat on his bed in his underwear while he read a comic with an angered expression on his face. He looked at his once precious gaming system and groaned in annoyance before looking back at his comic. Turning the page, he hissed in pain and looked at his finger, "Damn it. Papercut," he stood up and put his clothes on and walked out of the room and down the hall.

Walking into the bathroom, he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a band-aid and wrapped it around his finger. Walking out of the bathroom, he heard crying coming from Lori's and Leni's room. He stopped and looked at the door as he heard Leni crying. He frowned and sighed before he walked back to his room.

Leni sat in the kitchen with a deep frown on her face and tearstains down her cheeks. Hearing someone knocking on the wall, she looked up and saw Lincoln standing by the doorway with a frown on his face. She scowled and crossed her arms and turned her back towards him, "What do you want Lincoln?" Lincoln's frowned deepened, "Do you want to yell at me some more or call me some more names?"

"I'm sorry," he sighed and walked up to his older sister, "I shouldn't have been so short with you and snapped at you like that. I know you wouldn't break anything on purpose." Leni looked back with a confused look crossing her face and saw Lincoln's face begin to turn red and his eyes begin to tear up, "I didn't mean to yell at you! You're my big sister and I love you! I don't want you to be mad at me!"

Leni frowned and sighed as Lincoln started crying. She stood up and walked up to him and hugged him and started to rub his back, "It's okay Linky, I know you didn't mean it. Don't cry," Lincoln continued to cry while Leni continued to comfort him, "It'll be okay Linky, I'm not mad at you." Lincoln broke from the hug and looked at her with tears running down his face and a confused looked. Leni softly smiled and rubbed the top of his head, "Let's go. We're going to spend the day together, just the two of us." Lincoln half smiled and nodded as the two of them walked out of the house.

Hours have passed and the two siblings walked up the stairs laughed with one another. Reaching the top of the stairs, they panted as they tried to catch their breath. Lincoln looked at his older sister and sighed, "I'm really sorry Leni. You're not a klutz or an airhead,"

Leni half smiled and hugged him and his eyes widened, "I told you it's okay Linky. I'm not mad at you, okay?" Lincoln and hugged her back as he nodded, "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Lincoln broke from the hug and nodded again before the two of them walked down the hall and into Lincoln's room.

Lincoln laid on his bed with his head on Leni's lap while Leni stroked his hair and held his hand. She sighed and frowned, "I'm sorry I broke your game Lincoln. I really didn't mean it," she heard him moan and looked down to see he had fallen asleep. She half smiled and carefully got off the bed and kissed the side of Lincoln's head, "Goodnight Linky, see you in the morning." She turned and quietly walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

The next morning, Leni and Lincoln met up in the hall and Lincoln hugged his older sister, surprising her, "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday,"

Leni sighed and half smiled as she hugged him back, "I told you already that it's fine Lincoln. I know you didn't mean it and I'm not mad at you," Lincoln smiled and nodded, "Alright, let's go get something to eat."

"Yeah, okay," the two walked down the stairs where they heard their other sisters arguing with one another and their parents shouting over the arguing.

 **Okay StarMendes, I don't know if this is what you were looking for or something else, but I hope I got it close. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	40. The runaway

**Guest: I'm not too sure about the idea, but I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **StarMendes: Good to know and I did have fun writing it.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, I guess it was.**

 **He23t: I might make a little side chapter about that.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, and some of them have a high chance of becoming a series. I don't think anyone has suggested that and it sounds like it could be fun to write. Yeah, I'll write a few ideas down and see which works better.**

 **Anyway, here's the request you asked for. Enjoy.**

Lincoln silently crept down the stairs of the darkened house. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he looked around the dark living room to see the animals sleeping on the couch and the door leading to his parents' room was closed. Taking a deep breath, he snuck across the living room to the front door. Opening the door, he walked out and quietly closed the door behind him be turning around and running down the street under the cover of night.

Everyone gathered outside of a store where news vans and patrol cars were outside, "We are standing outside of the Royal Woods Supermarket where the nightcrawler, as police officially named him, snuck in and stole at least four hundred dollars' worth of food and a hundred dollars in cash. This is the fifth store he targeted this month and police are asking for the community's help in catching the notorious nightcrawler. Anyone with any information is urged to call the police."

16-year-old Lincoln Loud peered around the corner and narrowed his eyes as he sighed and shook his head, "Damn it, I hate doing this, but I need to survive somehow and since I don't have a job I have to resort to stealing." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a picture of him and his sisters, "I hope you guys are doing better. I'm sure you guys forgot about me a long time ago." He looked up and saw the crowd start to part of the patrol cars sped away. He shoved the picture back in his pocket and turned and walked away.

Lincoln walked into an old, rundown building and walked to the back corner and sat down on an old chair and sighed, "Yeah, this is the life. Who wouldn't want to live like this?" He reached into a cooler by his side and pulled out a soda. Opening with a hiss, he sighed and drank the cold beverage before he felt some hit him across the back of his head and his world faded to black.

Lincoln moaned and opened his eyes to a blinding white light, "What the hell happened?"

"You're under arrest, that's what happened twerp."

"What," the light soon dimmed and Lincoln's eyes widened when he saw all ten of his sisters with crossed looks on their faces, staring at him, "Guys? What…how…how did you know where to find me!"

"You aren't as sneaky as you think bro," Luna answered and Lincoln arched a brow, "After you ran away, we looked everywhere for you. Lori soon joined the force, Leni is an editor for a fashion magazine…but anyway, Lori said she saw you running away from the latest crime scene and followed you."

"After knocking you out, I called the others," Lori answered and Lincoln frowned and looked away, "Anyway, let's start with the obvious question. Why did you run away to begin with?" Lincoln crossed his arms and shook his head, "Look little bro, if you don't talk I won't be able to get you out of this mess."

"Wait what?" Lincoln looked back in confusion, "How and why would you help me out of this?"

"Duh, because I'm literally the one who arrested you and all I have to do is tell my captain that you're just some teenager that ran away from home and was hiding in the old building I found you in."

His sisters stared at him and he frowned and sighed, "I felt like I didn't belong home with all of you." They looked shocked and Lincoln shook his head, "Every time I tried to see what I was good at, I'd screw up and destroy the house, or one of you will get pissed off at me. So I thought if I ran away and make a living of being a petty thief, everything would be fine."

"Well your little stunt scared us all half to death and mom and dad have been worried sick about you," Lynn crossed her arms, "We thought something happened to you and we'd never see you again."

Lincoln frowned and looked away again, "Lincoln," he looked at his youngest sister in confusion, "Please come home, we all miss you."

He looked at his sisters and he sighed, "What do mom and dad think happened?"

"They're still trying to find you," Luan answered, "Let Lori tell her boss this was a mistake in identity and you can come home with us." Lincoln sighed again and nodded and Lori walked out of the interrogation room.

Lori pulled up in front of the house and sighed, "Alright, we're here." She looked back and looked at Lincoln with a concerned look on her face, "Are you sure you want to this little bro?" Lincoln frowned and nodded, "Alright everyone, let's go inside." The eleven Loud siblings climbed out of the sadden and up to the front door.

The eleven of them walked through the front door with Lincoln hiding behind Lori. Their parents looked up and their mother frowned, "Hello kids, what are you doing here?"

"We have a surprise for you guys," Lori stepped aside and Lincoln stepped forward, shocking his parents.

Their parents jumped up and ran over to Lincoln and looked him over with tears in their eyes. Their mother hugged him and cried, "Oh my baby boy! You're back! You're finally back!"

"You had everyone worried son," his father said, rubbing the top of his head, "What were you thinking running away like that? What was going on through your mind?"

"I don't know," he muttered and hugged his mother, "I'm sorry I had you guys worried."

"Nonsense honey," his mother stood up and lightly smiled, "We're just happy that your sisters found you and you're home with us again." Lincoln half smiled and nodded, "Now since the whole family is here why don't we have a nice family dinner." The eleven nodded and their parents walked into the kitchen.

Lucy walked into Lincoln's room and saw him sitting on the bed with his right hand cupped over his eyes, "Lincoln,"

He jumped back in a panic and looked up as he panted, "Damn it. Gone for five years and I still can't get used to you nearly giving me a heart attack. Lucy entered the room and sat down next to him, "So what is it Lucy?"

"What you said earlier, the reason you ran away, was that true?"

Lincoln sighed rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I…" Lucy tightly hugged him and his eyes widened, "Uh…Lucy? Is uh…is everything okay?"

"Don't ever run away like that again you idiot," Lincoln frowned and sighed before hugging her back, "You're not as worthless as you think Lincoln. People do care about you,"

Lincoln sighed again and rubbed her back, "Okay, if you say so Lucy." Lucy backed away from the hug and crawled under the covers, "Uh…what do you think you're doing?"

"Making sure you don't run away again," Lucy pulled him down next to her and wrapped her arm around him, "Now shut up and get some sleep." Lincoln frowned and wrapped his arm around his younger sister and held her close as the two drifted off to sleep.

 **Here you go nightmaster. I don't know how you wanted me to end this, but I decided to have Lucy scold him a little. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	41. Wet Dreams

**d. felipe76: When I can get to them, please don't rush me.**

 **Guest: No, I can come up with original ideas and everything. I only asked if people wanted to make requests because I see them as a challenge and I love a good challenge.**

 **Wolvenstorm: Uh…okay, right?**

 **StarMendes: Thanks, and I forgot to put it but he's been away for five years.**

 **He23t: Yeah, good thing.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, and good to know.**

 **Hyperion52: Huh, hasn't be suggested so I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **KRISA1: I'm not promising anything good, but here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

The Loud kids were getting ready for bed one night. Leni sat in front of her mirror and brushed her hair while Lori sat on her bed, texting Bobby, "Kids, light out!" they heard their mother call from downstairs and Lori groaned before turning her phone on silent and set it on the bedside table and got under the covers.

Leni set her brush down and walked over to her bed and got under the covers before putting her sleep mask on. Lori turned the light off and the two of them soon fell asleep.

Leni looked around with a dazed look on her face and heard moans fill the air. She began walking around with a confused look on her face. She saw a single door and opened it and gasped as she saw Lori and Bobby on the bed completely naked with Bobby's dick in Lori's pussy and Lori moaned, "Like what's going on in here?"

"Leni," Lori panted and smiled, "Me and Bobby are just having a little fun here. Why don't you come join us?" Leni looked confused, "C'mon Leni," Leni shrugged her shoulders and walked over to them and took her clothes off.

Leni was lying on top of Lori, sweat covering their bodies and they panted as Leni felt Bobby shove his dick deep in her pussy and she moaned, "Oh, my sister is a noisy one huh? Well let's fix that," Lori kissed her and Leni's eyes widened with shock and disbelief before her hands traveled down Lori's body and caressed her breasts.

Bobby laid on his back with Leni's pussy in his face and his dick in Lori's pussy while Lori and Leni kissed one another and Lori rubbed Leni's breasts. The two sisters separated and a trail of saliva connected their mouths and Lori smiled, "Let's keep this a secret. We don't want mom and dad finding out about this, right?"

"Yeah okay," Leni closed her eyes and leaned in closer to kiss her older sister again.

Leni moaned and slowly opened her eyes and pushed her sleep mask up and looked around the room in confusion. She scratched the side of her head, "Like what the heck was that about?" she turned on her sighed and her eyes widened as she pulled her covers up and looked under them to see a wet spot between her legs.

She bit her lower lip and looked over to Lori who was still asleep. She carefully got out of bed and pulled her sheets and covers off and walked over to her dresser before pulling out a pair of light blue panties and walked out of the room.

Throwing her covers and sheets into the wash, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the toilet and let out a shaky breath and shook her head, "I can't believe I'm about to this this." She slid her soiled white panties down to her ankles and began rubbing her dripping wet pussy and rubbed her breasts as she moaned softly.

She bit her lower lip to keep from screaming as she reached climax. She held her sticky hand out and panted, "Like I need to get this cleaned up." She kicked her soiled panties to the side and slid the pair that she carried on before standing up and walked over to the sink.

After washing her hands, Leni walked out of the bathroom and snuck down the hall and down the stairs. She quietly crept into the kitchen and threw her soiled panties in the trash, burying them under some of the garbage before sitting down at the table and took a few deep breaths, "What was that about? That dream…why did I dream about having a three-way with Bobby and Lori…and why did I like it?" she looked around the darkened kitchen and sighed, "I need to get to bed." She stood up and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs and into hers and Lori's room.

The Loud children walked into the kitchen the following morning and began arguing with one another. Leni looked at Lori and bit her lip before turning around and walked out of the kitchen and through the front door and down the street with her face burning and her head down.

 **Okay like I said KRUSA that I wasn't going to promise anything good, but I hope I got close to what you were looking for. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	42. Medieval PT 1

**He23t: Yes, it was, wasn't it?**

 **Dragontitan: Yes, it was.**

 **StarMendes: Uh…okay, right? Yeah, I don't think it was a very popular episode because of the violence. Sure, I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Geo soul: Okay, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Guest: Yeah.**

 **Zhilo: Huh, I like it. I'll see what I can do about it.**

 **Dragonking1987: Yeah, I could do something like that, no problem.**

 **KRUSA1: Okay, good and I might make a sequel.**

 **Nightmaster000: A continuation of that? That was just a request but I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anyway, here's the medieval one you asked for. Enjoy.**

Lincoln Loud entered his parents' chambers and looked at them in confusion, "Lincoln, as you know your eighteenth birthday is approaching and as custom, you must take a bride and take over for your mother and I." his father said and Lincoln nodded, "Your mother and I have chosen a few who are worthy enough to be you bride."

"Who father?"

"You will learn of them soon enough, Lincoln," his mother answered and Lincoln arched a brow, "All the noble women we have chosen wish to remain unnamed until further noticed."

"But mother, as future king I have every right to know who my queen is going to be."

"While that is true, son, the women wish to remain anonymous for the time being." His father explained and Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Now hurry along, your mother and I must talk." Lincoln nodded again before walking out of his parents' chambers.

A few moments after Lincoln left, the door opened and again and seven noble women walked in and the queen softly smiled, "So nice to see four of my daughters taking a charm to their brother. Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, you four are fine candidates to be Lincoln's bride and rule alongside him." The four princesses smiled and nodded and the queen looked at the other, "Lady Ronnie Anne, Lady Christina and Lady Carol, like my daughters, you three are fine candidates to marry my son, but he must pick who rules next to him."

"Does he know who has been selected to be the potential next queen, mother?" Lucy questioned.

"No," the king answered, "We respected your request and never gave Lincoln any names. But just because your mother said that you seven are fine candidates does not mean Lincoln will choose one of you."

"We know, father," Luan half smiled, "But we have as good as chance as anyone else in the kingdom."

"Yes, you do," the queen remarked, "But remember that this is Lincoln's choice and he does not know who your father and I have picked yet," the seven nodded, "Now hurry along, we must talk in private." The seven nodded again before walking out of the chambers.

Lincoln roamed the corridors of the castle with a curious look on his face, "Mother and father have found seven suitable future queens? Why would they not want to be known and why…"

"Lincoln," he stopped and looked up to see Luna walking up to him with a smile on her face, "How are you feeling little brother?"

Lincoln smiled and shook his head, "I'm feeling just fine Luna, thank you for asking." Luna hummed and nodded, "How are you feeling this fine day, dear sister?"

"Oh, I'm fine dear brother," Lincoln smiled and nodded, "You seem a little troubled. Is something bothering you?"

"Well mother and father said that I'm going to take my rightful place at the throne when I turn eighteen and that they have selected seven women to be the next queen, but they cannot tell me who they have picked." Luna opened her mouth and got ready to speak when they heard shouting coming from down the corridor and Lincoln sighed, "It appears the twins are arguing once again. I'll go try and step them this time," he walked away from Luna and Luna sighed and shook her head in defeat.

Lincoln walked into his younger sisters', Lola and Lana, chambers and sighed as they argued with one another, "What is wrong you two?" they stopped arguing for a few moments and panted before they pointed at each other and started arguing again, "Enough!" they flinched and looked at him in shock, "Mother and father have given bad news a few days before my eighteenth birthday and I do not feel like hearing you two fight. Now Lola, tell me what happened in here."

Lana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as Lola began explaining, "Well dear brother, I was having a tea party when our sister dropped a frog on the table and…"

"I was just having a little fun is all," they looked at Lana, "I know as the royal family we have to uphold our family name, but we're just kids."

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Alright, Lola, you continue with your tea party and Lana, if you want to play with wildlife then can you please do it somewhere so you don't interrupt Lola's tea party?"

The two glared at each other before sighing in defeat and looked away from each other, "Fine," Lincoln smiled and walked away from his sisters.

Lincoln turned down a corridor and was approached by Lynn, "Oh, hello Lynn," he smiled, "How are you this fine day?"

"I am doing well, dear brother of mine," Lynn smiled, "But I am concerned about you. Your birthday is coming up and as you know as the only male in the family, you're going to have to take the throne and…"

"Please sister, I do not feel like talking about our family's traditions now," Lynn arched a brow and Lincoln sighed, "Mother and father have told me earlier that I have to have a bride to be the next queen and they told me that they already have seven noble women in waiting for me and they refuse to tell me who any of them are."

Lynn slightly smiled as she looked away from her brother, "Well dear brother, I'm sure whoever you pick as your bride will be very loyal and just right to rule the kingdom alongside you."

"I suppose you are right, sister," Lynn looked at him and nodded, "Well I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but I must tend to some urgencies."

"Okay brother, do be careful," Lincoln nodded and walked away from his sister.

A darkened figure peered through a window of the castle and saw Lincoln turned down the corridor and a row of white teeth appeared in the form of a grin before the figure vanished from the window.

 **First installment of this arc. I already have a few ideas on who the new queen is going to be, but nothing is guaranteed at the moment. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	43. PTSD PT 2

**Guest: You think so, huh? Well keep reading to find out who it is.**

 **d. felipe76: Well keep reading to find out.**

 **The Jet Black Dragon: I can do that, sure.**

 **Dragontitan: Yes, it is.**

 **Deadpool rules: Uh…okay, right?**

 **Nightmasater000: Thanks, and good to know. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen next.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks, and I decided to add the little part for Lucy because a lot of people like her.**

 **He23t: Yeah, maybe.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to your request. Enjoy.**

The eleven siblings sat in the backyard and the ten sisters looked at Lincoln with concerned looks on their faces. Lincoln took a few deep breaths and sighed, "Okay, I'm calm. I'm calm and we're sitting in the backyard." His sisters sighed and smiled, "Okay, what first?"

"Well we're going to try and keep you calm," Luna smirked, "And there's nothing calmer than a little music, bro!" her sisters looked at her in shock and Lincoln arched a brow as Luna took her phone out and turned the volume up.

The sound of drums filled air and everyone looked at Lincoln and saw he was beginning to hyperventilate, "The shells are coming in! Get ready to return fire!" he jumped up and elbowed Luna in the stomach before picking up a stick and held it to her throat, "Who do you think you are? You terrorists are no match for the US military!" before he could do anything, Lynn tackled him away from Luna and he struggled to push her off him, "You'll never get away with this! The marines will be here before you know it!"

"Sorry for this Lincoln," Lynn sighed and punched him across the face and the others stared at them with wide eyes.

Lincoln looked up and panted, "What the hell Lynn?" Lynn sighed and got off Lincoln and Lincoln sat up, "Damn it, what was that for?"

"You literally went berserk when Luna put some music on and you attacked her." Lori answered and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "You thought we were being attacked and you attacked Luna and held a stick up to her throat. I guess you thought it was a knife."

"Shit," he sighed and shook his head before looking at Luna, "Luna I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't sweat it dude, I should've picked something rather than music." Luna smiled, "So let's try this again. Who wants to go next?"

"I'll try," Lynn grinned, "So buddy, are you ready for a little…"

Luan pulled her back and Lynn looked at her in confusion, "Let me go first." Lynn arched a brow, "Having a sparring match will him might have him go back to the battlefield. Let me try some of my jokes on him first," Lynn groaned in annoyance and nodded and Luan walked past her and up to Lincoln, "Hey Linc,"

"Hi Luan," he half smiled, "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm half left," she laughed as her sisters groaned and Lincoln chuckled, "So what do officers do when they get mad? They explode!" she laughed and the others looked shocked as Lincoln's eyes widened.

Luan felt Lynn hit her in the back of her head and Lincoln grabbed her by the arm and pulled the to the ground before laying on top of her, shielding her with his body, "Lincoln!" Lola snapped and Lincoln looked up and panted, "It was just one of Luan's stupid jokes! There are no explosions!"

"No explosions," he stood up and helped Luan up, "Right…just a bad joke from Luan," he sighed and shook his head, "Look guys, I appreciate the kind gesture and everything, but I think I just need to get used to being home before we decide to try and help me." His sisters frowned and nodded, "I'll be in my room." He turned and started to walk towards the house.

Lincoln sat on his bed and sighed as he shook his head, "I attacked Luna for playing music and Luan made a stupid joke and I thought there was an attack. Maybe they're right, maybe I am suffering from PTSD,"

"Lincoln," he jumped in a panic and pinned Lucy to the wall, "Lincoln, it's me, Lucy." Lincoln panted and Lucy frowned, "Lincoln, it's your sister. You need to snap out of it," Lincoln's eyes scanned her face before he sighed and let her go, "That's a nice way to greet your sister."

"Look Lucy, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that until I get over this. I might accidently hurt you," Lucy frowned and Lincoln sat down on his bed, "Anyway what do you need? You shouldn't be around me when I'm like this. You'll never know what could happen if I go back to the battlefield."

"That's why I'm here," Lucy sat down next to him and he looked up in confusion, "The two of us are going to talk. No loud noises, no memories of you time on tour and no one bothering you." Lincoln arched a brow and Lucy deeply sighed, "We've been worried about Lincoln, and I'm not just talking about…" Lincoln glared at her and she sighed again, "I know I said we weren't going to talk about it, but we were worried about you when you were gone. And then you come home and we see our only brother is suffering from PTSD and any little thing can set you off."

"Heh, my dreary sister is talking with feelings," Lucy glared at him and Lincoln sighed, "Look Lucy, it's fine. Yeah, I'm suffering from PTSD and yes, even the smallest of things could trigger it, but you and the others are trying to help me and that means a lot to me." Lucy softly smiled and nodded, "Anyway, I'm going to go for a walk. Care to join me?" Lucy nodded and they stood up and walked out of the room.

While walking around, the two siblings stopped in front of the lake and Lincoln started to skip some stones across the surface of the water. Lucy watched as her brother snapped his wrist and the small stone skipped across the water, "Is this helping?"

"Am I going crazy?" he sighed and shook his head, "It's helping me, but who knows when my next attack is going to be or how bad it'll get?" Lucy hummed and nodded, "So how have things been since I've been gone?"

"Nothing much has change, it was still nerve wracking as always and mom and dad were worried sick about you whenever they heard something on TV about the war." Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and skipped another stone, "How have you been?"

"You mean besides seeing people from my unit die and killing several others?" Lucy frowned and Lincoln growled and shook his head, "Look…let's get home. I don't think this walk is helping anymore," Lucy nodded and the two siblings walked away from the lake and headed back to the house.

 **And the update to this arc is done. He had a little one on one with Lucy and they are trying to help him. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	44. Laney PT 4

**I'm getting two done today. Here's an update to the Laney arc. Enjoy.**

Luan and Lincoln sat at the dining room table with concern looks on their faces as their daughter slept. Luan sighed and Lincoln looked at her with a frown on his face, "Are you okay?" Luan shook her head, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Linc, we're married, we have a daughter, we have another kid on the way and everyone in the family knows about our relationship," Luan sighed again and shook her head, "And from what Lori said, everyone is seriously pissed off about this." Lincoln frowned and nodded, "And our niece goes to our daughter's school so who knows what's going to happen."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The doorbell ringing caught their attention and they looked at each other for a second before the doorbell rang again, "Honey, were we expecting company?" Luan shook her head and the two jumped up and hurried to the door.

Lincoln reached for the knob and the doorbell rang again. Lincoln turned the knob and swung the door opened and the two saw their older sister Luna standing on the porch. The two narrowed their eyes and Luan hissed, "Whatever you're here for, we don't want…"

"I just want to talk, dudes," they gave her questionable looks, "I swear dudes, I just want to talk to you two." Luan and Lincoln looked at each other and quietly whispered to one another before looking back at Luna and allowed her to step inside.

The three siblings sat in the living room, Luan and Lincoln on the loveseat and Luna on the chair. The room was silent minus the sound coming from the TV. Luan cleared her throat and Luna looked up in confusion, "You said you wanted to talk Luna, so talk. And if you say anything about us being married, having a child together or anything like that you can just leave because we had a nice long talk with Lori and Bobby."

Luna sighed and shook her head, "No…it's not that," the two looked at her and she began explaining, "At first I was mad, yes, but then we saw you two in the store a few years ago with your daughter and we saw how happy you guys were. Mom and dad were pissed, the others weren't too happy either, but I've been trying to find you guys ever since. I'd like to see my niece,"

Luan and Lincoln looked at her in disbelief, "Mommy, daddy?" the three looked up and saw a tired looking Laney walk down the stairs, "Who's this?"

"We'll tell you in a minute sweetie," Luan smiled, "Come sit with mommy and daddy." Laney nodded and continued to walk down the stairs and over to her parents and sat in between them. Luan looked at her sister and crossed her arms, "Well you said you wanted to meet her."

Laney looked confused and Luna smiled, "Hey little dudette, I'm your rocking Aunt Luna," Laney's eyes widened and she nuzzled closer to her parents, "What's your name?" Laney began whimpering and Luna looked confused, "What's wrong?"

"You're going to take me away from my mommy and daddy," Luna looked shocked, "Just like the other bad lady."

Lincoln sighed and rubbed the top of Laney's head, "No she's not Laney, Aunt Luna just wanted to meet you. She promised that she won't take you away from us." Laney frowned and tightly held onto her parents and Lincoln looked at Luna, "This is our daughter Laney."

"Hey Laney," Luna smiled, "Like I said, I'm your rocking Aunt Luna. If you ever want to hear a rock song, just let me know and I'll play it for you." Laney softly smiled and nodded as her parents talked to her aunt.

A few hours have passed and Laney slept between her parents. Luna yawned and stood up, "The little dudette has the right idea. I should be getting home," her siblings nodded and she stood up, "It was nice seeing you guys again and thanks for letting me see my niece."

"Well you didn't start, so the very least we could've done was let you see our daughter." Luan smiled and Luna nodded, "If you ever want to see her again feel free to stop on by to see her."

"Thanks guys," she smiled before walking to the door and walked out of the house.

The parents stood up and Lincoln picked Laney up while Luan locked the door. The two quietly walked up the stairs and went to Laney's room. Lincoln gently set Laney down on the bed and they tucked her in before kissing the side of her head and quietly walked out of the room and went back downstairs.

Luan and Lincoln cuddled on the couch while they were watching TV. Luan nuzzled closer to Lincoln and Lincoln lightly stroked Luan's hair, "That was nice," Lincoln looked at Luan in confusion, "Luna stopped by and she didn't insult Laney or judge or relationship or anything like that and she said she was the only one that was happy for us."

Lincoln chuckled and kissed the side of her head, "Yeah, Luna was always cool like that. But I thought a few of our sisters would be happy for us and approve of our relationship and the fact that we had daughter together, but it doesn't look like the others are as understanding as Luna is."

"Yeah, I guess so," Luan shifted her weight and Lincoln laid on his back while Luan was lying on his chest. Luan yawned and nuzzled closer to him and closed her eyes, "But not everyone is going to accept the love that we have for each other or the fact that we have a daughter and a child on the way."

Lincoln lightly chucked as he rubbed her back, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He heard Luan's breathing evened out and he looked down, "Uh…honey?" Luan moaned and nuzzled closer to Lincoln. Lincoln smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I guess we're stuck down here tonight." He wrapped his arms around and turned the volume of the TV down and held his wife close as he watched TV and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **And the update is done. I decided to make Luna be the only sibling who is happy for them and everyone else is going to give them a hard time. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	45. Clingy Sister

**Dragontitan: Thanks, and I was either going to have Luna accept their choice or Lynn and I decided to go with Luna.**

 **He23t: Good to hear, and I might add one or two more sisters, but I'm not sure yet.**

 **StarMendes: Yeah, two chapters and yes, it was Lori's daughter that was bothering Laney.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, and he'll get better in time. Yeah, it is. I wasn't going to let the entire family against them and their relationship.**

 **Jonajovel: Not going to lie, I'm having some difficulty writing it at the moment. I haven't forgotten though.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks.**

 **Loud4x4: Thanks, and I decided to make one of them accept their relationship and I might add a few more, but I don't know yet.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Thanks, and I'm still writing a few ideas down for your request.**

 **AbaddonDark: It has been a while since I wrote something for those two. Yeah, I'll write something for them when I can.**

 **Anyway, here's Dragonking1987's request. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on the couch, watching a movie when Lily climbed onto the couch and crawled next to him. Lincoln looked down at his baby sister and smiled, "Hey Lily, you want to watch a movie with your big brother?" Lily giggled and held onto Lincoln's arm and Lincoln rubbed the top of her head, "Okay, Lily," he looked back at the TV and the two siblings sat in silence.

The front door opened and Ronnie Anne walked in and smirked, "Hey lame-o," Lily looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Move over, we're hanging out today." Lincoln smiled and nodded before scooting over and Ronnie Anne sat next to him. Ronnie Anne looked at Lily and smiled, "Hey Lily, how are you?" Lily blew raspberries at her and Ronnie Anne arched a brow, "Uh…okay?" she looked at the TV and leaned closer to Lincoln and Lincoln wrapped his arm around her.

Lily crawled over Ronnie Anne and sat on Lincoln's lap and tried to shove Ronnie Anne away, "Uh…Lily? What do you think you're doing?"

"My Linky," she glared at Ronnie Anne and hugged her older brother, "My Linky,"

Lincoln chuckled and rubbed the top of Lily's head, "Yeah, I'm your big brother, Lily," he looked at Ronnie Anne and saw a slightly annoyed look on her face, "C'mon Ronnie Anne, she's my baby sister. Don't tell me you're jealous," Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and they continued to watch the movie.

Lincoln's and Lily's mother walked into the living room and up to Lincoln with her arms out towards Lily, "C'mon Lily, it's time for a nap, sweetie."

"No," Lily blew raspberries at her and the three looked shocked as she hugged Lincoln, "Linky,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "It's cool mom, I'll put Lily down for a nap." Rita sighed and nodded before walking away. Lincoln stood up with Lily in his arms and he looked at Ronnie Anne, "You want to help?"

"No, I'll just wait for you down here." Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and started to walk towards the stairs.

Lincoln entered Lisa's and Lily's room and got tried to put Lily in her crib only to have Lily hold onto his arm tightly and began crying, "What's wrong Lily? You need to take a nap."

"Linky," Lincoln sighed and held Lily close to him and walked around the room. Lily giggled and rested her head on Lincoln's shoulder, "My Linky," Lincoln sighed again and continued to walk around the room.

Lincoln groaned and sat down on the couch next to Luan. Luan looked at him in confusion, "What's wrong Linc?" he looked at her before sighing and shook his head, "Are you sure?"

Lincoln sighed again and leaned back on the couch, "It's Lily," Luan arched a brow, "She's been following me all day and whenever someone got in between us or tried to take her away from me, she'd scream and blow raspberries at the person. She moved Ronnie Anne away from me when she came over earlier."

"Wow, that is a problem,"

"Linky," they looked up and saw Lily in grey bunny pajamas and a purple shirt, holding her blanket. They looked shocked as Lily walked up to Lincoln and climbed on his lap and leaned back, "My Linky,"

He looked at Luan with a confused look on his face and Luan laughed, "I fail to see what's so funny,"

"Lily picked you," Lincoln arched a brow and Luan sighed, "You did this, Lucy did this, the twins, and Lisa did it too. She picked you as her favorite sibling and she's going to get jealous if anyone tries to separate you two."

"Great…how long is this going to go on for?" Luan smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Luan,"

"I'm sorry Linc, but I really don't know. None of you followed me," Lincoln arched a brow, "You followed Luna, Lucy followed Leni, the twins followed Leni, and Lisa followed Lori." He sighed and held his youngest sister as she nuzzled closer to him, "Don't worry Linc, I'm sure Lily will outgrow this before you know it." Lincoln nodded and rubbed the top of Lily's head as Lily slowly drifted off to sleep.

Lincoln walked into Lisa's and Lily's room and tried to set his sleeping sister in her crib only to have her wake up and begin to cry. Lincoln sighed and shook his head and held Lily close to him and Lily began to calm down, "Lily you need to sleep in your crib and I…"

"My Linky," she moaned, "My Linky," Lincoln heard her breathing even out and he sighed again as he rubbed her back and walked out of the room.

He saw Lisa walking down the hall, "Lisa, can you put…"

"Can't Lincoln, Luan told everyone how Lily acts when someone tries to separate you two, so I'm afraid I can't help you." She walked past him and went into the room and Lincoln sighed before walking down the hall and down the stairs.

Lincoln sat on the couch in the living room with the light of the TV being the only light in the room. He looked down at Lily and saw she had fallen asleep again and he sighed, "I guess I'm stuck with you tonight." He laid down on the couch and laid Lily down on his chest and held her close, "I really hope you outgrow this phase soon because I kind of like sleeping in my own bed." He yawned and closed his eyes before falling asleep.

 **I don't know if this is what you were looking for Dragonking and I'm sorry if it isn't. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	46. Hawaii PT 6

**Dragontitan: I guess it was kind of funny.**

 **d. felipe76: Sure, I'll write something like that when I can.**

 **Gwb620: Yea, it was.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I might add one or two more sisters that are happy for them, I don't know yet. Yeah, I could write one for them soon.**

 **Dragonking1987: Glad you liked it.**

 **StarMendes: That's cool, everyone is entitled to their opinion.**

 **He23t: Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, it should.**

 **Jonajovel: No problem, I haven't forgotten, just have some troubles writing it right now.**

 **Jeff: Thanks for pointing out my mistake. I didn't have my laptop with me and I wasn't really paying attention at the time.**

 **Guest #2: Like I said, I might add a few more sisters that'll accept their relationship.**

 **Nightmaster000: Yeah, he's stuck with her for a while. Like I said, I might add a few more sisters that'll accept their relationship and want to be in Luan's place. I haven't read that fanfic, but I suppose I could give your request a try.**

 **Frazerd96: Heh, sounds like it could be fun to write. I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Questionmark: It's coming along and will be up next.**

 **Geo soul: If I can find a way to make it work sure, but for now enjoy an update to your request.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln and the Santiago family drove down the street and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne kept looking around with suspicious looks on their faces. Bobby looked at them in confusion and asked, "What's wrong you two?" they looked at him, "You two have been acting strange since we got in the car. What's up?"

Ronnie Anne sighed and shook her head, "As you know, Lincoln's family is on the island." The three looked at them and Ronnie Anne continued to explain, "His sister Leni won some stupid contest and now they're here for the week and his sisters already saw us and they tried to convince Lincoln to go back to Royal Woods with them."

"Are they going to tell your parents you're here?" Mrs. Santiago asked and Lincoln shook his head, "Are you sure, hijo?"

"I'm sure Mrs. Santiago," Lincoln sighed, "My parents believe I'm dead and if any of my sisters were to say anything about me being here with you guys and have no proof they could get into some serious trouble,"

"Still, you kids might want to stay inside for the remainder of the week," Mr. Santiago sighed, "You'll never know what's going to happen if your parents see you." Ronnie Anne and Lincoln frowned and nodded before the ride went quiet.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln sat in the living room with Bobby and his new girlfriend Brianna and the four of them were watching a movie. Brianna saw how close Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were sitting and a smile formed on her face before she leaned closer to Bobby and whispered in his ear. Bobby looked at the two and smirked before he and Brianna stood up, "Well uh…we'll be right back, we're going to get some air." The two looked back in confusion, "But don't stop the movie with our absent." They walked out the front door and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne continued to watch the movie.

While they were watching the movie, Ronnie Anne leaned against Lincoln and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Is everything okay Ronnie Anne?"

"Yeah, just a little concerned," Lincoln arched a brow and Ronnie Anne looked up and sighed, "What if your parents do see you? Since my parents won't adopt you because we're dating and it'll be weird for us to be somewhat related and your parents would be able to take you home without a problem." Lincoln studied Ronnie Anne's face before a smile formed on his lips and he started laughing. Ronnie Anne looked confused and jabbed her elbow in his side, "It's not funny lame-o! Your family is on the island for four more days and who can say if your parents will see us or your sisters won't try to kidnap you!"

Lincoln stopped laughing and he panted as he rubbed his side, "Okay…Ronnie Anne, my sisters won't try anything stupid and your dad said we should stay inside for the rest of the week so we should be fine." Ronnie Anne groaned and rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "But seriously, we'll just stay inside for the rest of the week, my family will leave on Friday and everything will go back to normal." Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and Lincoln wrapped his arm around her and the two continued to watch the movie.

The front door opened and Ronnie Anne's parents, Bobby and Brianna walked inside and spotted the two sleeping on the floor with Ronnie Anne in Lincoln's arms. Ronnie Anne's mother walked up to them and shook them awake, "C'mon kids," they looked up in tired, confused daze, "The six of us are going to for dinner. Now get up," they groaned and stood up and the six of them walked out of the house.

Brianna, Lincoln and the Santiago's sat in a restaurant and Ronnie Anne and Lincoln looked around with their heads down, "What do you girls fell like ordering?" they looked back and saw Lincoln's parents and his sisters sitting a few tables away from them with his parents back towards them.

Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln and whispered, "Okay, just scoot over a little and hide behind that fat guy and your parents won't be able to see you." Lincoln nodded and he and Ronnie Anne moved to the left a little. Looking back, they saw that Lincoln's family was out of sight and they sighed, "Now all we have to do is stay hidden until your family leaves and we should be fine."

"Kids," they looked up in confusion, "What are you two doing?" Ronnie Anne's parents, Bobby and Brianna saw Lincoln's family and Mrs. Santiago sighed, "Don't worry and don't do anything that'll draw attention to yourselves and they won't see you Lincoln." Lincoln sighed and nodded as the six of them waited for a waiter to come to their table to take their orders.

 **Okay I was originally going to do something with Lynn, but after I saved it the file got corrupted and I didn't feel like rewriting all of it. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	47. Assassin PT 1

**Guest: No, it's not. For me it's Luancoln, but that's my opinion. I suppose I can give your request a try.**

 **d. felipe76: Well keep reading to see if there are any lemons.**

 **Hyperion52: Nah, he won't get caught.**

 **He23t: Keep reading to find out and I'm working on it.**

 **Smithss11: Huh? I guess I could try something between the two. Let me write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Dread: I guess it could and I always forget to put names in the chapters. I don't know why.**

 **Old Ancestor: Yes, it was.**

 **StarMendes: Thanks, and it'll probably be next.**

 **Loud4x4: Thanks.**

 **Dragonking1987: I never saw that episode and I'm not planning on it anytime soon, but I guess could give it a try.**

 **Deadpool rules: Yeah, I guess I can make another one like that, no problem.**

 **Questionmark: How so?**

 **Anyway, here's the one that you requested. Enjoy.**

Lincoln entered a large, empty room where three men stood in front of him. Lincoln reached in his pocket and pulled out a blank envelope and tossed it to them. The man in the middle picked up the envelope and opened it and pulled out a couple of pictures. The man smirked and shook his head, "Well done Loud, the money will be in your account by tomorrow."

"It better be," he warned and they looked at him, "You idiots know I don't like being screwed. Especially since I'm doing your dirty work."

"Hey, we Aw you have a good gift, and we decided to give you a job." the man on the left laughed, "So now you work for us and get paid quite handsomely."

Lincoln rolled his eyes and turned to leave, "Oh, but before you go," he looked back and the man in the middle pulled out a vanilla envelope and tossed it at him, "Your next targets. Make it look like an accident," Lincoln opened the envelope and his eyes widened at the contents inside, "Is there a problem, Loud?"

"Problem? You bastards are asking me to kill my sisters Luan Luna!" he threw the files down and glared at the three, "I might be your best assassin, but I told you morons that you should never send me or anyone else to kill any of my sisters!"

"Oh, sweet, stupid Loud," the three men pulled out guns and Lincoln's eyes widened, "You have two options here. Kill them, or your parents will be burying three children." Lincoln growled, "You see, a very wealthy client of ours asked us to get rid of your sisters. Now you must decide what you want to do. And be careful, you wouldn't want your other sisters to lose three siblings." Lincoln sighed, turned and walked out of the room with a deep scowl on his face.

Lincoln sat in his room with his hand cupped over his eyes. He groaned and shook his head, "What the hell am I supposed to do? If I kill them, my family will be very upset and I'll lose two of my favorite sisters, and if I don't, then they'll send someone after the three of us and my family will be up upset…what do I do?" he heard Luna playing her guitar. He stood up and opened his door and poked his head out in the hall. He sighed and walked out of his room and down the hall to Luna's and Luan's room.

He opened the door and saw Luan laying on her bed, reading from her joke book and Luna tuning her guitar. He sighed and his sisters looked up in confusion, "What's wrong Linc?" Luan arched a brow and Lincoln shook his head, "Did you and Ronnie Anne have a fight or something?"

"No, nothing like that,"

"Then what's got you so down, bro?" Luna stood up and walked over to him, "You look like you witnessed someone murdering a box full of kittens."

"It's nothing, just wanted to see what my favorite sisters are doing," Lincoln gave a forced smile and the two looked confused, "I'm sorry to bother you two. I'll be in my room if you need me," he turned and walked away, leaving his sisters in confusion.

Lincoln frowned as he slid down on to the floor and sighed, "I can't do it. I love my sisters and I couldn't do anything to them like kill them…I couldn't even hurt them." He placed his head on his knees and groaned, "What am I supposed to do?" he heard a knock at his door and he stood up and opened it to see Luna and Luan standing in front of his door, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"You tell us bro," Luna crossed her arms, "You walked into our room just to visit us and now you're acting pretty strange dude."

Lincoln frowned and looked away, "We want to help you Linc," he looked up at Luan, "As your sisters, we want to try and help you, but you need to tell us what's wrong first."

"It's nothing," they looked at him with serious looks on their faces and Lincoln sighed, "You guys can't help…not with this," he sighed and frowned, "It's nothing important right now,"

"Linc, you're a horrible liar," Lincoln frowned and shrugged his shoulders, "Please Lincoln, let us help you." Lincoln looked away and Luan sighed, "We could get the others involved and you know we will." Lincoln's eyes widened, "Last chance Linc,"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready," Luna and Luan looked confused, "I just don't want to talk about it right now." The two sighed and nodded, "I'll come to you guys when I'm ready to talk."

"Okay bro," Luna frowned, "But you know we're here for you dude." Lincoln frowned and nodded as his sisters turned and walked away and Lincoln closed the door.

Lincoln flopped on his bed and groaned, "Damn it, now they want to talk to me and I said I would when I'm ready." He turned on his side and faced the wall, "What in the hell am I supposed to do. I can't kill them and I can't not kill them," he sighed and shook his head while a million thoughts ran through his head.

 **Okay Questionmark, I'm going to be breaking this down into a few parts and I hope I got close to what you were looking for. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	48. Lincoln snaps

**Dragontitan: Thanks, and yes, it is cold for them to do that to him.**

 **Cross177: Really? I should give that series a read.**

 **He23t: Thanks, and he might. Keep reading to find out.**

 **d. felipe76: I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, and yeah, a lot of readers wanted me to start naming the chapters. Yeah, he is in a world of shit. I guess I could give your request a try.**

 **Snipe: I could see what I can come up with.**

 **Genm: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Hyperion52: Heh, I guess that could be fun to write. Let me write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **StarMendes: Yeah, I decided to add the names because a lot of readers said it'll make it easier. Yeah, it'll be dark, don't worry. I might move a few things here and there, but here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in his room with a hatred look on his battered face. He looked down at the shiny coin he had found earlier and clinched it in his fist, "Damn it! I'm always getting screwed over and they always set me out to be the bad guy in every freaking situation!" he stood up and walked out of his room and stomped down the hall.

He stood outside of Lori's and Leni's room and head all ten of his sisters talking. He raised his fist and banged on the door three times. The knob turned and Lori opened the door and looked at her younger brother with an annoyed look on her face, "What do you want twerp?" Lincoln looked up, a shadow casting over his eyes, "If you don't want to talk you should leave. We're having a sister only meeting."

"I need to talk to all ten of you, now," he panted and Lori looked shocked as she stepped aside and Lincoln stepped into the room and his sisters looked at him in confusion.

"Well you said you wanted to talk," Lori crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, "What's wrong?"

"You," Lori jumped and Lincoln looked around the room, "All of you! Every time you guys want something mom and dad get it for you guys, no questions asked! When I get something, I can never enjoy it because of you guys!"

"Linc, what's gotten into you?" Luan questioned.

"Everything," he snapped and Luan jumped back, "When I got a pool for myself, all of you got in and I didn't have a chance to enjoy it and you made me out to be the bad guy when I finally said something! When I found a freaking quarter all of you were quick to rip me apart to get it!" he panted as his sisters looked away in shame, "I went to the store for mom and hoped I could get some cereal out of it and all of you kept screwing things up and got us kicked out of the store and banned from the store mom yelled at me because of it and because she has to go shopping in the next town over!"

"Lincoln, we were just…"

"If any of you do anything that'll hurt me in any way, I'm forced to bite my tongue and take it, but if I do anything that could hurt any of you, I'm forced to apologize without giving my reason for fighting and I'll find myself grounded for a few weeks!" his sisters guilt grew and he panted, "Then there was the goddamn fight over the fucking sweet spot, we all got in trouble then, but it could've been avoided if you all respected the rule of the sedan, where your ass is, is where you'll stay!"

He panted as he tried to calm himself down and Lana spoke, "But we were just trying to have some fun."

"Fun," Lincoln snapped and Lana flinched, "Is it fun that I almost failed science because every time I asked mom and dad for a few minutes of their time, one of you would pull them away from me? Is it fun when something good happens to me, all of you always find a way to destroy it, but if I so much as touch anything that belongs to any of you, I'd get in trouble from you and mom and dad would ground me for however long they feel like grounding me!" he sighed and shook his head, "I feel like a fucking prisoner here and I have seven more years in this hellhole!" he stomped towards the door while his sisters looked down with saddened looks on their faces, "Just do me one favor, just one fucking favor and leave me alone!" he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him and his sisters flinched.

Lincoln sat on his bed and took a few deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. He heard his door open and he looked up to see a saddened Lola and Lana enter his room. He groaned and shook his head as he continued to try and calm himself down, "Lincoln," Lola said with a strain in her voice. Lincoln didn't look up and continued to meditate, "We didn't mean anything, we just wanted to have some fun with you."

Lincoln fought the urge to groan in annoyance and Lana spoke, "We didn't mean to hurt you in anyway. We were just joking," Lincoln took a few deep breaths and his sisters frowned before walking out of his room and slowly closed the door.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Harden yourself Lincoln. You can't fall for their tricks and have them hurt you again."

"Lincoln," he jumped in a panic and started to panting as he spotted Lucy on his headboard, "We need to talk." Lincoln groaned, stood up and grabbed Lucy by her arm.

He opened the door and lightly pushed Lucy out of his room, "I asked for one favor." He slammed the door and Lucy frowned before she turned and walked away.

Lincoln sighed as he sat on his bed and took a few deep breaths. Hearing his door open, he looked up and saw his five older sisters walk in his room. He groaned and shook his head before looking away, "Hey Linc, want to hear a joke?" Luan smiled and Lincoln took a few deep breaths, "Knock, knock," the five stared at Lincoln who remained silent, "Oh…uh…I guess you don't want to hear a joke right now. That's fine,"

"How about a sparring match?" Lynn smiled and Lincoln gave her a cold look, "C'mon, it'll be fun, buddy,"

"Fun for who?" Lincoln narrowed his eyes and Lynn stepped back at the venom in his voice, "In case you forgot, I was being abused by all of you that pissed me off. What pissed me off more is that mom and dad didn't do a damn thing about it." He shook his head and looked away.

"Well how about helping me restring my guitar," Luna half smiled and Lincoln groaned, "C'mon bro, you always love to help me restring my guitar."

"Because if I say no, you beat the hell out of me," Luna frowned and looked down, "So I'm going to say this again, leave me alone!"

He crossed his arms and looked away from his sisters, "We could go to the mall," Lincoln looked back with a look of hatred on his face and Leni rubbed the back of her head, "You know, so we can get like a present for Ronnie Anne?"

"No,"

"Well how about I set us up a double date with Ronnie Anne and Bobby," Lori smiled and Lincoln groaned in annoyance, "We can literally go anywhere you and Ronnie Anne want to go."

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Get the fuck out of my room!" they jumped back in fear, "I know what you guys are doing! You're trying to guilt trip me, make me look like the bad guy and it won't work this time! I have every right to be pissed off!"

He stood up and his sisters started to back out of the room. Lincoln slammed the door shut and groaned before falling back on his bed. The door opened again and Lincoln sighed, "What is it Lisa?"

"Well I just concocted a new serum and I was hoping you could test it for me."

"No," Lisa's eyes widened, "I'm not being your genie pig anymore, I'm not going to listen to Luan's jokes, I'm not modeling for Leni, I'm not doing Lori's laundry, I'm not sparring with Lynn, I'm not going to help Luna restring her guitar, I'm not coaching Lola for her pageants, I'm not helping Lucy with her poems, I'm not watching Lana's reptiles and I'm just not going to interact with you guys anymore." Lisa felt a tang in her chest, "I'm done. I'm tired of you guys taking advantage of me and beat the hell out of me when something good happens to me." Lisa frowned and nodded before turning around and walked away and Lincoln closed the door.

Lincoln sighed and heard light knocking on his door. He opened it and looked down to see Lily looking up at him. He sighed, crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, "They're really trying to get to me huh?" Lily sucked on her pacifier, "Lily it's nothing against you so you shouldn't worry. I'm just sick of the others taking advantage of me and then making me look like the bad guy when I say something." Lily walked over to him and hugged his leg and he sighed before he picked her up, "I don't know Lily, maybe I'll talk to them in a week. You know, make them suffer a little for all the times they've wronged me." Lily tilted her head to the side, "You know I can't stay mad at you," Lincoln half smiled and walked out of his room, "C'mon Lily, let's go to the park." Lily giggled and clapped her hands as they walked down the stairs.

 **Okay StarMendes, I don't know if this is what you were looking for and I'm sorry if it isn't. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	49. Mute

**Guest: Yeah, living with ten sisters could be a little stressful.**

 **Gwb620: No one can stay mad at her.**

 **He23t: Yeah, he's pissed and yeah, she is.**

 **That Engineer: Yeah, I know, but the guy only asks for very little and his sisters usually never respects his space.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, he does, doesn't he?**

 **Geo soul: Yeah, I agree, it should be made into an episode.**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, it should be a real episode. I don't know if it will have a sequel yet.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, and it's true, Lincoln passed his breaking point.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Yeah, he did and you're the third person to say that it should be an episode. I might make a part two.**

 **StarMendes: Yeah, you're right. I might make a sequel because it was fun writing. Huh, okay. I didn't know he was getting a new voice.**

 **Thw Cowardly Christian 'du911: Thanks, and I haven't put much thought into making a Gravity Falls one-shot series, but I suppose I can give it a try to see what I can come up with.**

 **Smithss11: There might be. Keep reading to find out.**

 **Headphase05: Uh…okay, right?**

 **Venomdragons14: Thanks, and I might make a sequel to it.**

 **Anyway, here's a sequel to chapter 33. Enjoy.**

Lucy and Lincoln sat under the tree in the backyard, Lincoln sporting a large scar across his throat. Lincoln was playing a video game while Lucy read her book of poems. Lucy put her book down and deeply sighed and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Lincoln, you've been mute for a few weeks. Do you think you'll ever get your voice back?" Lincoln shook his head, "Well if you haven't done something stupid this wouldn't have happened."

Lincoln blinked a few times and Lucy leaned closer to him and Lincoln arched a brow, "We've been trying to help you. Me and the others have been talking to you and tried to get you to talk back, mom and dad took you to the doctors…but it doesn't work." Lincoln frowned as Lucy scooted closer to him, "I miss having conversations with you."

Lincoln half smiled and rubbed the top of Lucy's head. He then wrapped his arm around her and Lucy laid her head on Lincoln's shoulder. They heard the backdoor open and they looked up to see Lynn, Luan and Lisa walk up to them, "Lincoln, I believe I have concocted a serum that'll help you with your predicament." Lisa held up a vial. Lincoln held up his hand a shook his head, "I promise it has a 98% chance of working." Lincoln arched a brow and Lisa sighed, "Okay, mute Lincoln one, science zero." She turned and walked back towards the house.

Lynn looked at her brother and smirked as she cracked her knuckles, "Ready for a sparring match, buddy?" Lincoln frowned and shook his head, "Why not? I'll even let you get first hit." Lincoln frowned and stared at Lynn, "Well uh…whenever you're ready for a match you know where to find me." Lincoln nodded and Lynn walked away.

Lucy and Lincoln looked at Luan and Luan smiled, "I know some of my jokes will cheer you up, Linc. What does a hillbilly call a deer with no eyes? No eye deer?" Lucy groaned and Lincoln rolled his eyes, "Okay, that one was obvious. Here's another one, what do Christmas lights and friends have in common? When one goes out they all go out."

She laughed and Lucy sighed, "That one was so funny you should share it with the others." Luan smiled and nodded before turning around and walked away.

Lucy sighed again and moved onto Lincoln's lap, confusing and shocking him, "Just trying to relax," she leaned against him and yawned. Lincoln smiled and hugged his younger sister as she rested on him and rubbed her back.

Lucy moaned as she opened her eyes and saw that it was dark out as she heard the crickets play their nightly songs. She looked towards her brother and saw him sleeping. She shook her head and lightly nudged her older brother. Lincoln opened his eyes and looked around, "It's getting late Lincoln, we should get inside." Lincoln nodded as Lucy got off him and the two of them stood up and walked to the house.

The Loud children sat in front of the TV, enjoying movie night. Lori looked over to Lincoln and noticed Lucy was very close to him. She smiled slightly as she leaned forward and whispered to her other siblings before the nine of them stood up and walked away, leaving the unaware Lucy and Lincoln in the living room.

"Lincoln," Lincoln looked at his younger sister in confusion, "You know a lot of people believe mute people have high communications with the dead," Lincoln gave a small smile and rolled his eyes, "Can you join me for my séance tonight?" Lincoln smirked and patted Lucy on the top of her head and Lucy leaned up against him, "Thanks Lincoln," Lincoln nodded and the two of them continued to watch the movie.

Lucy and Lincoln sat in the middle of Lucy's and Lynn's room and Lucy placed a Ouija board in the middle of them and set up candles around them before lighting them and turned the light off. Lucy handed a pen and some paper to Lincoln, "If they something to you then write it down." Lincoln smirked and shrugged his shoulders as Lucy began the séance.

The séance soon ended and Lucy blew the candles out before turning the light back on and looked at Lincoln, "Well I couldn't get anything. Did any of them talk to you?" Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and handed the paper to Lucy and she looked them over.

She nodded, "Well it looks like my friends like talking to you." Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and nodded, "Well it's getting late and we have school tomorrow. Would you like to stay here for the night?" Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and the two of them climbed into Lucy's bed and got under the covers.

Lincoln lay awake while Lucy was lying on his chest asleep with an arm around his torso. He looked down at his gloomy sister and smiled before wrapping an arm around her and held her close. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. He yawned and closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep with Lucy still in his arms and the smile still on his face.

 **Just a little sequel to chapter 33, nothing special. A lot of people wanted one with Lucy and Lincoln so here you go. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	50. Laney PT 5

**Hyperion52: Yeah, mute Lincoln.**

 **d. felipe76: I just don't like making lemons for the younger ones. If I can find a way to make them work then I'll write them.**

 **Guest: Yeah, poor Lincoln, and I got it.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, they're getting along. I suppose I can try something for them.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it probably would be, huh?**

 **Dread: Thanks, I wasn't going to make a sequel for it originally, but I felt like I left on a dry note. I suppose I could give it a try, I'm not making any promises at the moment though.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: No problem.**

 **Venomsdragon14: Thanks. I guess I could write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's a Laney update. Enjoy.**

A car pulled up in front of the Loud house and Luan and Lincoln looked up at it with looks of hatred on their faces and their daughter sitting in the back, "Mommy, daddy?" they looked back in confusion, "Where are we?"

"Nowhere important sweetie," Luan smiled, "We just have something important to take care of real quick," Laney nodded and Luan sighed.

Lincoln looked at her and frowned, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Luan nodded, "You know everyone is going to say something."

"I know, but Luna said she'll be here so we have at least one person who supports us." Luan softly smiled, "So let's go," Lincoln nodded and they got out of the car and Lincoln took Laney out of the car and the family of three walked up to the house.

The three walked through the door and Luan and Lincoln saw their sisters and their parents staring at them. Laney smiled when she spotted Luna and ran up to her, "Aunt Luna!"

She hugged her aunt and Luna hugged her back, "Good to see you again dudette," she looked up and saw her family glaring at her coldly, "But you might want to stay with mommy and daddy right now," Laney frowned and went back to her parents.

Laney stood between her parents and the air grew thick with tension. Lincoln narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "So is someone going to say something or not?"

"We'll start," their mother said and they glared at their parents, "What the hell were you two thinking! Having sex, having a baby together and getting married! Let's not forget you two ran away and no one heard from you since!"

"If it weren't Lori's daughter saying something to your daughter then we probably would've never found you!" Their father snapped and Laney started to shake and tears started to build up behind her eyes, "Now you two are going to stop playing this damn game, put her up for adoption and move back home with…"

He felt a fist hit him across the jaw and he fell back with a force. Everyone looked at Lincoln in shocked and he snapped, "This isn't a game, you moron! Luan and I love each other and will never think about putting Laney up for adoption and just to let you fuckers know, Luan's pregnant!"

The room fell silent again and Luan walked up next to Lincoln, "So do any of you have anything to say?"

"Congratulations dudes," Luna cheered and her sisters and parents glared at her and Luan and Lincoln smiled and nodded.

"I have something to say," the two glared at Lucy and she sighed deeply, "What you two doing is wrong and disgusting. Even my friends are saying how your first child shouldn't have been born."

"Lucy!" Luan snapped and knelt down to her daughter and hugged her as she cried, "What is wrong with you people? Luna is the only one who accepts the fact that Lincoln and I are married, we have a daughter together with another child on the way and Lincoln and I love each other!"

"Because Luna doesn't see how wrong this is!" Lynn barked and pointed towards Laney, "She should have never even been conceived!" Luan and Lincoln looked shocked as Laney continued to cry, "It's disgusting! Having a child out of incest is fucking…"

Lincoln punched her and grabbed her by the collar, "I'm not the same scrawny kid you used to spar against! I've been practicing and now you're outclassed Lynn!" He threw her back and looked around, "Does any of you bastards have anything nice to say to us?" he and Luan looked around and they glared at them, "Fuck you guys," he looked at Luna and sighed, "Luna, you're more than welcome to come and visit whenever you want since you're the only one who accepts the love Luan and I have and not belittle our daughter." Luna nodded and Lincoln picked Laney up and he and Luan walked out of their childhood home without looking back.

Laney sat in the back of the car and looked out the window and saw her mother crying and her father trying to comfort her. Laney frowned and placed her tiny hand on the glass and tears slid down her face.

Luan fought the tears that threatened to fall as Lincoln hugged her and rubbed her back. She wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck and lightly cried, "It'll be okay Luan," Lincoln backed away and kissed her forehead, "They have no idea what they're talking about and we still have Luna on our side."

"Yeah, I guess," she looked back and saw Laney holding her hand against the window and she lightly smiled, "We better get home. It looks like Laney doesn't want to be here anymore than we do." Lincoln smiled and nodded before opening the door for Luan.

Before Luan climbed into the car, they heard the door to the house behind them open. They looked back and saw Leni running towards them, "Leni back off," Luan warned and Leni stopped and looked shocked, "We don't want to have to fight you."

"And I don't want to fight," they looked at her in confusion and Leni sighed, "I'm happy for you two and I'd like to visit when I can."

Luan and Lincoln looked at her in confusion before looking at each other and began whispering. Leni watched her younger siblings in confusion and Laney watched her parents from the back seat. The two looked at their older sister and Luan sighed, "We'll think about it," Leni frowned, "Look Leni, we can't be too careful around you or the others right now. We'll call you when we decide what we want to do."

Leni sighed and nodded, "Okay, that's fair I guess," the two nodded and Leni turned and walked back to the house. Luan closed the door and Lincoln walked to the other side and got in before they drove away from the house.

Laney looked up at her parents and frowned, "Mommy, daddy? Lincoln looked through the rearview mirror and Luan looked back, "What did that lady want?"

"Your Aunt Leni wants to visit us some time," Luan answered, "We told her that we'll think about it." She then sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry your aunts and grandparents acted that way, sweetie." Laney frowned and nodded as her mother turned back around.

Luan groaned and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong, love?"

"I was hoping we'd have more supporters and so far it looks like Luna is the only one happy for us and Leni says she wants to try and reconnect with us, but we're not entirely sure how true that is." Lincoln sighed and nodded and the ride home fell silent.

 **Small update for this arc and Leni wants to try and reconnect with her siblings. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	51. Blind Ambition PT 1

**Red the Pokémon Master: She might, she might.**

 **d. felipe76: Good to know, and Lincoln snap wasn't intentional.**

 **He23t: I might make them accept it in time. Keep reading to find out.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, it is. She's trying, not sure if she'll succeed.**

 **Dread: Nah, I'm not vicious like that. Some bad will fall on the family though and thanks.**

 **Anonymous: Yeah, there's still a chance on that happening. Keep reading to find out.**

 **THExPOTxHEAD: Uh…okay, right?**

 **Guest #2: Thanks, and I might make it into its own story.**

 **Deadpool rules: Yeah, I'll make more for them, don't worry.**

 **Loud4x4: Thanks, and it is, isn't it?**

 **Hyperion52: Blind Lincoln? Well that's something. Yeah, sure.**

 **Enjoy.**

It was a normal Saturday for the Loud house as the eleven siblings ran around the house, laughing and screaming. Lincoln leaned against his bedroom door and panted, "You're never going to catch me Lincoln," Lynn laughed, "C'mon slowpoke, the game's not over yet."

"Yeah, just let me catch my breath," Lincoln coughed, "In case you forgot Lynn, I'm not much of an a…" a loud explosion filled the air and Lincoln fell to the floor and began screaming in pain and his sisters ran over to him.

"Lincoln," Lisa looked him over, "Are you okay?"

Lincoln groaned, "I'm fine, Lisa,"

"Well my experiment doesn't look like it did any real harm."

Lincoln opened his eyes and looked around in confusion and held his hand up to his face, "Lisa…how can you see…when it's so dark in here?" the ten girls looked shocked and Lincoln slowly stood up and began feeling the wall, "Where's the damn light switch?"

Lori stopped him and held him close to her before glaring at Lisa, "Okay Lisa, you literally have five seconds to explain what's wrong with Lincoln."

Everyone looked at her while Lincoln looked around, his eyes darkened. Lisa looked at them and sighed before shaking her head, "My latest experiment appears to have blinded our only brother." Her sisters gasped and Lincoln continued to look around, "I'm not sure if this is permanent or not, but we should know in the next hour."

"What an hour?" Luan arched a brow, "Why will it take that long to _see_ if Lincoln is alright?" she laughed as everyone else groaned and Lynn smacked the back of her head, "Okay, that one hurt."

"This isn't a laughing matter, Luan," Luna hissed, "Our brother is blind and for all we know it'll be a permanent problem." Luan frowned and looked away, "So if it isn't going to be a permanent problem, how do we fix it?"

"We'll have to wait for the hour to go by and then we'll know for certain,"

"Fine," Lori walked up to her and grabbed her by the hand and put Lincoln's hand in her hand, "Since your experiment did this to him, you'll be watching him and making sure he stays out of trouble."

Everyone walked away and Lisa sighed and looked up at her older brother, "C'mon Lincoln, let's go downstairs."

"Yeah, okay," Lisa frowned and started to pull him by the arm, "And Lisa, just so you know I'm not mad." Lisa looked at him in shock and saw him looking to his left, "It was an accident. I know you wouldn't blind me on purpose,"

Lisa softly smiled and nodded, "Thanks Lincoln, but I'm over here," she pulled on his arm and he looked at her, "Okay, let's go." Lincoln nodded and the two of them walked down the stairs.

The two siblings sat on the couch with the TV on and Lincoln frowning, "I know you can't see, but you can at least try to enjoy Dream Boat." Lisa half smiled.

Lincoln nodded and his phone went off. He took his phone out of his pocket and handed to Lisa, "Who is it?"

Lisa looked down, "A message from Ronnie Anne. She wants you to call her," she looked up and saw Lincoln was looking forward, "I'll do it for you." She took the phone off Lincoln and dialed the number before handing the phone back to Lincoln and held it up to his ear.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey Ronnie Anne," he half smiled, "Is everything okay?" there was a pause on the line and Lincoln looked confused, "Ronnie Anne?"

" _My parents are fighting and Bobby went out,_ " Ronnie Anne sighed and Lincoln frowned, " _So I was wondering if you wanted to go to Gus' Game and Grub._ "

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I'm sort of…blind at the moment. But I guess if you want you can come over."

" _Alright…but you're going to tell me what happened when I get there._ " The call ended and Lincoln put his phone down.

Time slowly passed by and Lincoln sighed and Lisa looked at him in confusion, "Has it been an hour yet." Lisa frowned and sighed, "Well…has it?"

Lisa opened her mouth and got ready to answer when the door opened and Ronnie Anne walked in and walked up to the two siblings. She crossed her arms and glared at Lincoln and Lincoln blankly stared at her, "Lincoln!"

"Oh, hey Ronnie Anne," he smiled, "When did you get here?"

Ronnie Anne's eyes widened and she looked at Lisa and wordlessly pointed at Lincoln and Lisa sighed, "He is…and I'm sorry Lincoln, it has been an hour and the effects of my experiment doesn't seem to have worn off even a little." Lincoln frowned and Ronnie Anne looked confused, "There was an explosion and…he lost his sight because of it."

Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln and then at Lisa, "Well uh…why don't you go do something. I'll keep him company for a while," Lisa arched a brow, "I'm going to be here for a few hours, so there's no point for the two of us to watch Lincoln."

"Well I suppose you're right," Lisa jumped off the couch and began walking away, "I'll try to find a way to fix this Lincoln." Lincoln nodded and Lisa walked upstairs and Ronnie Anne sat down next to Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln and saw his dim eyes and she frowned, "So…you're going to be stuck like this?"

"Well Ronnie Anne, Lisa did say she was going to try and…"

"I heard what your sister said, lame-o," Ronnie Anne sighed, "And what if she can't find a way to fix this?" Lincoln frowned and looked down. Ronnie Anne held his hand and he looked up, "I don't think Clyde's going to like hearing his best friend is blind and I was pretty pissed myself when you told me and I doubt anyone is going to be nice to you at school."

"Well I know I have yours and Clyde's support,"

Ronnie Anne sighed and on the couch with her head resting on Lincoln's lap, "Yeah, you know we'll be there for you, lame-o, but I can't say anything about the others. They've poked fun at you when we started dating, I can only imagine what'll happen when they learn that you're blind."

Lincoln frowned and moved his arm up and started stroking Ronnie Anne's hair, "Sorry," Ronnie Anne looked up in confusion, "Did I accidently poke your eye?"

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and nuzzled closer to him, "No, you're fine Loud." She yawned and slowly fell asleep as Lincoln continued to stroke her hair.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln walked down the street with Lincoln holding onto Ronnie Anne's arm, "Hey buddy," they heard a voice call from behind them and Ronnie Anne looked back and saw Clyde walking up to them. Clyde walked over to Lincoln and patted him on the back, "How's it going buddy?"

Lincoln looked ahead and sighed, "Not so good Clyde," Clyde looked confused and waved a hand in front of Lincoln's face, "But let's not worry about me. We need to get to school,"

Clyde looked at Ronnie Anne and arched a brow, "What's wrong with him? It's like I'm invisible or something,"

"No you dork," Ronnie Anne sighed and shook her head, "There was an accident at his house the other day and Lincoln lost his sight." Clyde's eyes widened and Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln with a small smile, "C'mon lame-o, we don't want to be late." Lincoln nodded and the two of them walked away from Clyde, who stood in place for a few more moments before shaking his head and followed the two.

The three walked up to their lockers and Ronnie Anne opened Lincoln's locker before opening hers. Ronnie Anne watched Clyde help Lincoln put his books in his locker and she sighed, "How are you holding up lame-o?"

"Fine Ronnie Anne, but…I kind of have to go to the bathroom."

"I'll help you, Lincoln," Clyde offered, "We'll see you in class Ronnie Anne," Ronnie Anne nodded as Clyde led Lincoln away. She sighed and closed her locker and Lincoln's locker before walking down the hall with a frown on her face.

 **This is going to have a couple of parts. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	52. Medieval PT 2

**Nightmaster000: Thanks, and it is good that she's trying to reconnect with them. Keep reading to find out what happens. Thanks. Keep reading to find out what'll happen. No, you're not bothering me. I suppose I can give the superhero one a try because it sounds like it could be fun. The sorcerer one…heh…I could try to write something like that, sure.**

 **Hyperion52: Okay.**

 **Geo soul: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it sucks.**

 **d. felipe76: Heh…funny, could be fun to write. I'll write a few ideas down for the first one and if I can make the second one work I'll write it.**

 **Guest: Yeah, he did and he does have his support systems. I don't, I guess I could write one for that.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks, and keep reading to find out.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Uh…maybe? I don't know yet.**

 **Eibegraf: Good to know.**

 **Loud fan 101: Yeah, I could write another lemon for those two, and good to know.**

 **Dragonking1987: It'll be up next. I'll write a few ideas down for your new requests and see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to the Medieval arc. Enjoy.**

Lincoln roamed around the corridors of the castle with a serious look on his face, "Lincoln." He jumped in a panic and looked back to see his younger sister Lucy. He took a few deep breaths and Lucy walked up to him, "What is the matter brother?"

"Other than nearly getting scared to death, nothing," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "What is it sister? My eighteenth birthday is drawling near and mother and father have told me that they have brought in a few selected noblewomen to be my bride and rule alongside me."

"That is what I want to talk about," Lincoln looked confused, "How do you feel about having a few noblewomen selected for you?"

"Lucy, I need to be alone," Lucy frowned and Lincoln turned around, "I'm sorry sister, but this is just a little stressful at the moment." He walked away without looking back.

Lincoln entered his chambers and sighed, "What is troubling you dear brother?"

"Luan, how did you get in here?" Luan softly smiled and Lincoln shook his head, "Anyway, mother and father said they have set up seven suitable women to be my bride and future queen for our kingdom."

"Well I am sure you'll make a good choice when the time comes," Lincoln smiled and nodded, "Anyway, I was wondering if you can help me with something." Lincoln looked at his older sister in confusion, "You see, there's some…big changes that are going to be happening with your birthday approaching and you'll take over the throne and I was…"

A loud explosion caught their attention and they looked back as a guard rushed into the room, "Princess Luan, Prince Lincoln, are you two alright?"

"We're fine, Mitchel, but what was that explosion!" Luan demanded.

"The sorceress Kat is attacking the castle!" the guard answered and the two looked shocked, "Princesses Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily are safe as are your parents, but you two must stay here!" the guard closed the door and hurried the two siblings across the room and led them behind a wall away from the window, "Stay here. I will keep watch," he turned and raced across the room and out the door.

Lincoln looked at his older sister and frowned, "Are you okay Luan?"

"Yes Lincoln," Luan frowned, "But the sorceress has not attacked the castle in over two years. What does she want?"

"I don't know, sister, but whatever it is, it cannot be good." Luan frowned and nodded as they heard shouting and explosions outside the castle walls.

After hours of fighting, the sorceress retreated, leaving the castle nearly destroyed. The eleven Loud children looked around the rubble and heard their parents, "Are you children alright?"

"We're fine mother," Lori answered, "But what was the sorceress doing here?"

"She is after the throne," the eleven children looked at their father in confusion, "She knows your brother's birthday is approaching and he must take a bride and the two of them will become the next king and queen."

The eleven of them looked shocked and Leni looked at her brother, "You best pick a bride and soon little brother before the sorceress attacks again."

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Mother, father, I must know the seven noblewomen you have selected to be my potential bride and future queen."

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy looked at their parents with wide eyes and their mother sighed, "We are sorry Lincoln, but you must wait until your eighteenth birthday before you know who we have selected for you." Lincoln nodded and walked away from everyone.

Lincoln leaned out the window and looked at the village below and shook his head, "What am I doing? The kingdom was almost destroyed and mother and father still refuse to tell me who they have selected for me."

Hearing the door open, he looked back and saw Luan enter his room, "How are you, little brother?"

"Luan, I must know who mother and father have selected so we can take care of the preparations and the sorceress won't attack the castle again." Luan frowned and walked up to her younger brother, "You wouldn't happen to know who they selected, would you?"

"I do," Lincoln half smiled and Luan sighed, "But you are going to have to wait two more days." Lincoln frowned and Luan hugged her younger brother, "Do not fret, dear brother, the two days will go by before you know it and you will meet the seven noblewomen mother and father have selected for you."

Lincoln sighed and hugged his sister back, "Yes, I suppose you are right, dear sister."

They heard a knock at the door and they looked back to see a servant entering the room, "Princess Luan, Prince Lincoln, your parents and sisters are waiting for you two in the dining hall. Supper is served,"

"Thank you, Henry," Luan smiled and they followed him out of the room and down the corridor.

 **Just a quick update to this arc. Yes, Kat is a background character, look her up. I know you said you wanted someone else to be the witch, nightmaster, but I'm adding a few things here and there. In the next update he's going to find out who his parents have picked. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	53. Jealous sisters

**Nightmaster000: Thanks, and keep reading to find out his reaction.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I'm still writing a few ideas down for that arc, so we'll see.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Keep reading to find out what happens.**

 **Guest: I don't know. Just feel like writing it like that.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it is, isn't it?**

 **Dread: Uh…okay? Thanks.**

 **Biginferno: Thanks, and there might be more of them. Keep reading.**

 **Deadpool rules: nightmaster requested something similar like that. I'm writing a few ideas down and see what I can get.**

 **MysterD47: Yeah, I can do something like that. Let me write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with and if you're talking about the invisible spray an anonymous reviewer named guest asked about it then yeah, I'm just writing a few ideas down.**

 **Dragonking1987: Heh, okay, I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's one of your requests. Enjoy.**

Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily sat in the living room. Lucy reading from her book of poems, Lana playing with her pet snake El Diablo, Lola applying her makeup, Lisa working on her studies, Lily playing with some of her toys and Lincoln playing a video game. Lincoln's phone went off and he paused his game before taking his phone out of his pocket. He smiled before standing up and turned his game off, "Well I'll see you guys later." They all looked at him as he tied his shoes, "I'm going to go meet Ronnie Anne at the arcade."

He stood up and started to walk towards the door, "Lincoln," he looked at Lucy in confusion, "I need some help with my poems."

Lincoln sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he checked the time, "Well I have a few minutes, sure why not?" Lucy nodded and she and Lincoln walked up the stairs.

Lincoln soon walked out of Lucy's and Lynn's room and sighed and shook his head as his phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and answered, "Hello?"

" _Where are you, lame-o?_ " he sighed at Ronnie Anne's voice, " _I've been waiting for ten minutes. You didn't forget, did you?_ "

"No Ronnie Anne, I just needed to help Lucy with something and I'm leaving right now. See you in a bit," he ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket and started to walk towards the stairs.

He was about to walk down the stairs when he heard Lana, "Lincoln," he sighed and looked back to see his younger sister standing outside her room, "I need your help." Lincoln rolled his eyes and walked over to her, "Izzy and El Diablo aren't feeling well and I need your help."

"Lana, you know I'm going to meet up with Ronnie Anne and…"

"Please Lincoln? They love their uncle Lincoln," Lincoln frowned and nodded and the two of them walked into the room.

Lincoln sat on the floor while he held the small lizard and Lana was taking care of El Diablo. Lincoln sighed and checked the time, "How much longer do we have to pet them Lana? I'm already running late meeting Ronnie Anne and she's not one to take something like that lightly."

"Five more minutes and then you can leave, I promise." Lincoln groaned and shook his head as he petted the small lizard.

Lincoln handed Izzy to Lana and walked out of the room. He was about to walk down the hall when his phone went off. He groaned and took his phone out and looked at the message, "You better get your sorry ass here!" he chuckled and shook his head, "I love this woman. She can be very intimidating," he started to walk down the hall when he was tackled to the ground. He groaned and looked down, "Lola? What is it? I really need to get to the arcade to meet up with Ronnie Anne."

"I know, Lincoln, but I need some help," Lincoln arched a brow and Lola sighed, "I need to practice for my next pageant and I need your help." Lincoln opened his mouth and got ready to say something when Lola jumped up off him and walked away, "Thanks Lincoln, you're the best." Lincoln sighed and shook his head before standing up and followed Lola.

Lola worked on her poise and wave as Lincoln sat in front of her and watched with a slightly annoyed look on his face. His phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket and checked the message, "Uh…Lola, I'm sure you'll do great in your next pageant. You'll win for sure, but I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to go meet Ronnie Anne at the arcade." Lola frowned and nodded as Lincoln stood up and started to walk to the door.

Reaching for the knob when he heard Lisa, "Excuse me, Lincoln." He sighed and looked down at his sister, "I require your assistance for a few moments,"

"Lisa I really…"

"It will take but a few minutes," Lincoln rolled his eyes and followed Lisa up the stairs.

Lincoln stood behind Lisa holding a couple of beaker tubes and watched as his intelligent sister mixed several chemicals. Lincoln looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, "Lisa if I keep Ronnie Anne waiting any longer then you guys are going to have to plan my funeral."

"Relax Lincoln, I'm almost finished and then you can go on festivities with Ronnie Anne." Lincoln sighed and shook his head as Lisa took two of the tubes off him and he kept looking at the clock, "Time won't move faster just by staring at the clock, Lincoln." Lincoln rolled his eyes as Lisa continued her work.

Lincoln slowly back out of the room and closed the door. His phone began to ring and he answered it, "Hello?"

" _Where are you Loud!_ " he held the phone away from his ear, " _What happened this time? I've been waiting for nearly an hour now!_ "

Lincoln sighed and held the phone to his ear, "I know and I'm sorry but…" he felt someone tug on his pants and he looked down to see Lily staring up at him, holding her blanket and a book with a small smile on her face. She held the book up to Lincoln and he sighed, "Ronnie Anne…listen, we're going to have to hang out another day. I have to make sure my younger sisters don't make a mess." Ronnie Anne groaned and the called ended.

Lincoln sighed and put his phone away before picking up Lily, "Okay, let's read you a story before we put you down for a nap." Lily giggled and wrapped her tiny arms around Lincoln and rested her head on his shoulder and Lincoln walked back into Lily's and Lisa's room.

He placed Lily in the crib and put the blanket on her and handed her a stuffed animal before sitting down in front of the crib and began reading the book to her.

He finished reading and closed the book. Looking up, he saw Lily had fallen asleep. He smiled, stood up and lightly kissed the top of her head before walking out of the room and went downstairs.

Lincoln sat down on the couch and turned his game on and began playing it again. While he was playing, he felt someone sit on the couch next to him and he looked over to see Lana sitting next to him, "Can I help you?"

"I just thought I'd watch my brother play his game," she scooted closer to him and leaned up against him, "Don't mind me though." Lincoln sighed and nodded before rubbing the top of her head and paid attention to his game again.

Lincoln walked in his room, getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on his door. He looked back and opened the door to see Lola standing behind it, "Okay…what do you want this…" Lola rushed past the door and hugged Lincoln, shocking and confusing him, "Uh…is everything okay, Lola?"

"Thanks for helping me with my practice earlier, Lincoln,"

Lincoln sighed and half smiled before rubbing the top of her head, "No problem, Lola, but you might want to get ready for bed." Lola nodded and walked to hers and Lana's room and Lincoln closed the door and got on his bed and fell asleep.

 **Okay Dragonking, you said you wanted one where his younger sisters tried to keep Lincoln from seeing Ronnie Anne and I hope I got it close to what you were looking for. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	54. Slender PT 4

**Dread: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Yeah, he will have a funeral if this keeps happening.**

 **Combat: Thanks, but Dragonking wanted something like that to happen. I might make something like that in a future one-shot.**

 **Dragonking1987: Thanks, and good to know. I don't think anyone has suggested something like that, but I suppose I can give it a try and see what I can come up with.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. And I might make one for the older sisters. Could be fun.**

 **He23t: Why would he go insane?**

 **Deadpool rules: Yeah, I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, and keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Anyway, here's a Slender update. Haven't done one of these in a while. Enjoy.**

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln stood in the gym of the manor and they panted as sweat ran down their faces. Hearing someone clap their hands, the six siblings looked back and saw Jane and Smile Dog entering the gym, "Not bad, kids," they rolled their eyes and shook their heads, "You'll be top Proxies in no time."

"Whatever," Lori coughed, "What do you want? We literally want to be alone right now."

"Oh, you kiddies want to be alone," Jane teased, "Well that won't be happening tonight. The boss wants you six in his study and he wants you now." The six groaned and followed Jane and Smile Dog out of the gym.

Slender Man sat behind his desk in his study and shook his head, "What do I do?" the door opened and he looked up to see the six siblings walk in. The study fell silent for a few minutes when Slender Man sighed, "You six are coming with me." The six of them looked confused and Slender Man stood up and walked around his desk, "That's an order. The seven of us have to go somewhere," before either of the siblings could say anything, Slender Man wrapped a tentacle around them and the seven of them teleported out of the study.

The seven of them landed in the backyard of the Loud house and the six siblings glared at Slender Man with icy cold stares, "What the fuck man?" Lynn hissed and Slender Man flinched, "We don't want to be anywhere near these traitoring bastards!"

"If you six will listen and I will…"

"You will what?" Luan snapped, "Our sisters and parents made it perfectly that they don't care that we went missing so we shouldn't care what happens to any of them!"

"Please, listen to me and…"

"Listening is what we did before you brought us here," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Why would you forcibly bring us to a place that causes us pain? Aren't you supposed to be our mentor or something."

Slender Man frowned and pointed towards the house, "Go have a look. You'll see why I brought you six here." They rolled their eyes and walked over to the house and looked through the window.

Their eyes widened when they spotted their younger sisters sitting at the table with deep frowns on their faces, "None of my friends have seen them," they heard Lucy sigh deeply, "And I haven't been able to contact them."

"Scientifically, they wouldn't be able to survive for more than a week with the limited amount of food that had." Lisa shook her head.

The six looked shocked and Leni asked, "Like…they miss us? But why?"

"I don't know dude," Luna sighed and shook her head, "I really don't know."

"Who's going to help take care of my lizards?"

"Or help me with my pageants?"

The six frowned and turned around and walked back to Slender Man. They looked up at the tall, lanky man and Lori hissed, "Why did you bring us here? And why are they suddenly sad that we're gone? They were more than excited when they learned that they were going to be getting their own rooms."

"They've been worried about you six," Slender Man sighed and the six looked at him in confusion, "At first they were happy they would be getting their own rooms, but then they realized that they'll never be able to see you six again." The six of them frowned and looked away, "It's been far too long and you six cannot leave Altrial, but if you want, we can take your sisters from their beds tonight and bring them back with us." The six siblings looked at each other and began whispering to one another.

After of few minutes of talking, they looked back at Slender Man and Luna sighed, "No," Slender Man arched a brow, "We don't want to bring them in the middle of this. We'll miss our sisters, but it's been than having the chance of them getting hurt or worse." Slender Man frowned and nodded before he wrapped a tentacle around the six and the seven of them teleported out of the backyard.

The six siblings sat under the large oak tree in the back of the manor with deep frowns on their faces, "So they miss us," Lynn sighed and the others looked at her, "All this time we thought they were glad we were gone and here they actually miss us."

"Yeah," Luan frowned and shook her head, "Slender Man said that we could have brought them here…but with what we do it's better if they think we're dead."

Luna nodded before she, Lori, Leni and Lynn stood up and walked back to the manor. Lincoln looked at Luan and frowned, "Are you okay Luan?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine Linc," she sighed and shook her head, "I just don't know why they would be all excited at first and then fell guilty suddenly."

Lincoln frowned and scooted closer to his older sister and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "I don't know either Luan…but I think we made the right decision in keeping them in Royal Woods." Luan sighed and nodded, "Let's go inside. I feel like swimming and it's getting a little cold out here,"

"Yeah," the two siblings stood up, "I could go for a good swim too." The two turned and started to walk back to the manor.

 **Okay, I brought this one back. I didn't know where I was going with it when I first started writing it, but I decided not to add the younger ones. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	55. Heroes and Villains PT 1

**d. felipe76: I don't know when I'm going to make a second part for that.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, I guess it was.**

 **He23y: Yeah. I get it.**

 **Anyway, here's one that nightmaster asked for. Enjoy.**

Screams filled the air of Royal Woods, Massachusetts as villains and heroes fought one another. A villain in a black shirt and shorts and a red mask fell the ground and groaned as he shook his head. A hero in yellow and white tights and a yellow mask with her brown hair in a tight ponytail flew towards the villain, "So are you ready to surrender and come along quietly?" the villain looked up with a smirk and started laughing, "What's so funny?"

"You want to know the difference between you heroes and us villains?" the villain's eyes flashed green and the her fell back as a car flew at her, "We villains don't play fair!" he looked back and saw his comrades had left the battlefield, "Heh, damn bastards couldn't even bother to help me. My life in a nutshell," he looked back at the hero and saw she was starting to stand, "Well babe, I'd love to stay and continue our little game, but I have places to rob and people to kill." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black ball before throwing it to the ground and the surrounding area was soon covered in smoke.

Once the smoke had settled, the six heroes looked around to see the final villain had vanished. The oldest hero looked around and frowned, "Are you girls okay?"

"We're fine mom," a hero in red tights answered, "But they got away again."

The woman hummed and nodded, "Yes, but right now we should get home. I'm sure the others are worried about us." The others nodded and the six of them flew away as the sound of sirens filled the air.

Lincoln sat on his bed and groaned as he wrapped his arm up and shook his head, "Damn heroes got in our way again." He finished wrapping his injured arm up and put his shirt back on and walked out of his room.

He walked down the hall and up to Luna's and Luan's door and knocked before opening. Seeing Luan wrapping her arm up, he arched a brow, "Uh…are you okay Luan?"

Luan looked up and smiled, "Yeah, just a little joke off went bad. Heh, those jokers don't joke around."

Lincoln half smiled and nodded before looking at Luna with narrowed eyes, "Luna, can I talk to you in private?" Luna rolled her eyes and jumped off her bed and the two siblings walked out of the room.

Luna looked at Lincoln and sighed, "So what is it bro? I was busy writing a new song and…"

"Why did you, dad, Lana and Lola abandon me today? If it wasn't for the fact that I had a smoke bomb I would've been caught."

"Lincoln, bro, we didn't want to leave you behind, but the battle was getting too tense and dad said that we had to leave." Luna frowned and hugged her younger brother, "I feel bad about leaving you behind like that. So why don't we go out for a special sibling say and get some ice cream and cause some trouble."

"Okay, let's go." The two walked down the stairs and out the house.

Luna, in her villainess attire of tight purple pants, a black shirt and a silver and purple mask, strummed a cord on her guitar and the ground began to shake and windows shattered. Lincoln, in his villain attire, smirked as his eyes flashed green and cars began floating and flew towards several buildings and the two laughed as people around them began screaming and running in a panic.

"I thought we took care of you two earlier," they looked back and Lincoln laughed at the hero that he was fighting earlier that day, "Don't you people ever sleep?"

"Not at all," Luna chuckled and strummed a cord on her guitar and the hero fell back with a force, "That's for hurting my little brother, bitch!" she looked at Lincoln and smirked, "C'mon dude, we need to leave!" Lincoln sighed and nodded as the two of them ran off.

The hero stood up and walked to an alley where she removed her mask. Luan frowned and looked at the direction the two villains ran off in and sighed, "What kind of hero am I? I let the same villain escape twice on the same day." She put her mask back on and started to fly away from the scene.

The eleven Loud siblings all sat in the living room watching Dream Boat. Lincoln looked over and saw a deep frown on Luan's face. He stood up and walked over to her and lightly nudge her. She looked up with a saddened expression on her face and Lincoln sat down next to his older sister, "What's wrong Luan?"

She gave a forced smile and shook her head, "It's nothing Lincoln, just been having a bad day, that's all." She sighed and rested her head on Lincoln's shoulder and Lincoln's eyes widened, "I just want today to end and go to bed so I can forget about it."

Lincoln sighed and wrapped his arm around his older sister and started to rub her back, "Hey, tomorrow might be a better day." Luan softly smiled and nodded and the two of them continued watching Dream Boat with their sisters.

Luna, Lincoln, Lola, Lana and their father stood in room with blueprints to the museum laid out in front of them, "Alright, Lola, Lana, you two will distract the guards. Luna, once we're clear, you'll use your guitar to knock out the security systems and that's when the five…"

"Four," they looked at Lincoln in confusion, "I'm not going on this heist. Luan's been having a bad day and I'm one of the few people who laughs at her jokes. So you guys raid the museum, those lame heroes could barely hold their own against the five of us. Losing one member of the team won't make much of a difference, right?"

"Alright," Lynn Sr. sighed, "Just…keep your phone close by in case we run into trouble," Lincoln nod and Lynn Sr. started going over the plan with Luna, Lola and Lana while Lincoln turned and walked out of the room.

Lincoln watched as his three sisters and their father took off in the night sky and he sighed as he shook his head before turning and walking out of his room.

Lincoln stood outside of Luan's and Luna's room and knocked on the door, "It's opened," Lincoln opened it and stepped inside and saw Luan sitting on her bed, reading from her joke book, "Hey Linc, what's up?"

Lincoln shook his head, "Nothing much, dad, Luna, Lana and Lola just left for…"

"Mom, Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lucy and Lisa just went out too," Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Mom was going to take us out for a while, but I told them I just wanted to be alone for a while. So I guess it's just you, me and Lily,"

"I guess so," Lincoln half smiled and they heard Lily screaming, "Why don't we go downstairs and see what we can do while the family is out." Luan nodded and stood up and the two of them walked out of the room, went to Lisa's and Lily's room, picked Lily up out of her crib and they left the room and walked down the stairs.

 **First installment of this arc. I don't know if this is what you were looking for nightmaster and I'm sorry if it isn't. Heroes are Rite, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy and Lisa. Villains are Lynn Sr., Luna, Lincoln, Lola and Lana. You said you didn't want Lily involved in either party yet because she's a baby.**

 **Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	56. Laney PT 6

**Veni Vidi Vici 34: I guess I could write it. I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Hyperion52: Thanks, and I'm not sure yet. I'll see what I can do with your request.**

 **Jss2141: Yeah, I guess there will be. Test family? Johnny Test? Sorry, I wasn't a real fan of that series, but I guess I could try to write a few ideas down.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Heh, I guess I could write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks, and no, they don't know.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I know. I don't know, I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, and good to know. Who knows what's going to happen?**

 **Luggymayro: Heh, I guess I could try to write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with, sure.**

 **He23t: Thanks.**

 **The Jet Black Dragon: Still writing a few ideas down.**

 **Luxray6552: I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **FictionLover54: Yeah, more of the Laney arc is coming.**

 **Enjoy.**

Luan and Lincoln slightly smiled as they watched their daughter go down the slide and stood up and ran up the ladder again. Luan looked down at her stomach and smiled as she rubbed it, "Don't worry sweetie, we'll keep you safe just like your big sister."

Lincoln smirked and rubbed Luan's stomach, "Yeah kid, your mean aunts and grandparents aren't going to take you away from us,"

"Mean aunts," they looked back and saw Luna with Leni and Lana standing behind them and Luna smiled, "I hope that doesn't include me, dudes."

Luan and Lincoln got ready to say something when they heard Laney yell, "Aunt Luna!" the young girl ran up to her and hugged her legs, "I missed you Aunt Luna." She then looked at Leni and Lana and frowned before moving away from Luna and closer to her parents.

The two looked down at their frightened daughter and slightly frowned, "Don't worry honey," Lincoln sighed, "Aunt Luna's here and even if she wasn't, me and mommy are. They won't try to take you away from us,"

"But daddy…"

"Daddy's right sweetie," Luan smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "We're not going to let them do anything to you." She looked up and narrowed her eyes, "Okay, we know Leni wants to try and get to know Laney, but what are you doing here Lana?"

"What? I need a reason to see my brother and sister and get to know my niece?" Luan and Lincoln crossed their arms and narrowed their eyes at their younger sister, "I uh…Luna talked to everyone a little while after you guys left. Everyone still stands strong with their opinions, but I'd like to try to be in my niece's life," Luan and Lincoln looked at each other and began whispering and the three looked at them in confusion.

The two looked back at their three sisters and Luan arched a brow, "So…you're not going to try to take Laney away from us?" Lana shook her head, "Okay, we're going to trust you." Luan looked down at Laney and slightly smiled, "Sweetie, these are your aunts Leni and Lana. Aunt Luna said they wanted to get to know you a bit better," Laney looked at her three aunts and slightly waved before looking down with a frown on her face, "Laney why don't you and Aunt Luna go play, me and daddy need to talk to Aunt Leni and Aunt Lana." Laney nodded and she and Luna walked away from the four.

Luan and Lincoln looked at their sisters and Lincoln sighed, "Okay…so you two want to be in Laney's life?" the two nodded and Lincoln shook his head, "Well…since we gave Luna a chance I guess we could…"

"Hold on Lincoln," he looked at Luan in confusion and Luan looked at their sisters, "The reason we let Luna see Laney because she came to our house one night and talked to us…but after our visit to the house and what a lot of you said…I'm not entirely comfortable letting anyone else into my daughter's life." The two frowned and Luan shook her head, "I'm sorry…we'll spend the day together and if I still feel uncomfortable then I don't want you in Laney's life." The two nodded and the four of them walked over to Luna and Laney.

After spending some time in the park and walking around the city, Lincoln carried a sleeping Laney while Luan stood next to him, "Well?" they looked at Leni, "Are you guys going to like let us see her or not?"

Luan sighed and half smiled, "Well…you two didn't try anything and Laney did seem like she was enjoying herself. I guess we can let you see Laney once in a while," Lana and Leni smiled and nodded, "Well we better get home and put Laney to bed. We'll see you guys later," Luna, Leni and Lana nodded as Luan and Lincoln walked away from them.

Lincoln placed Laney down on her bed and pulled the covers over her and he and Luan kissed her temple before quickly walking out of the room and down the stairs. The two sat on the couch and Lincoln wrapped his arm around Luan and Luan leaned against Lincoln, "Well I think today went pretty well,"

Luan frowned and sighed, "Yeah,"

Lincoln looked at her in confusion and arched a brow, "What's wrong honey?" Luan shook her head, "No, something's bugging you."

"I'm just a little nervous," Luan sat up and looked at Lincoln, "What if Leni and Lana are just leading us and planning to take…" Lincoln began laughing and Luan jabbed him in the side with her elbow, "It's not funny,"

"Luan…you just said what if Leni was planning and…c'mon Luan, she isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple, "Don't worry about that. Luna said that they want to try and it was fine today so…yeah, just don't worry about that yet."

"Yeah, I guess so," Luan smiled and moved on Lincoln's lap and she smirked, "Well since Laney is sleeping why don't we try and have a little celebration about our sisters trying to make amends." Lincoln smiled as he wrapped his arms around Luan and Luan leaned closer to him and their lips touched.

 **Just a small update to this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	57. Science VS Magic

**d. felipe76: A few people have requested something like that and I'm almost finished writing the ideas down and it should be up before Christmas, but I'm not guaranteeing anything at the moment.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, I guess it is.**

 **Anonymous KR: Good to know.**

 **Dread: Thanks, and I wasn't planning on making it a sad one.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, probably.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks, and yeah, Lynn's in the middle of the two.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Heh, that's a bizarre request. I suppose I can write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it is good to see some of their other sisters want to be in their lives.**

 **Guest #3: Heh, I could see what I can come up with. I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with for your request.**

 **Deadpool rules: I already made the decision on what's going to happen.**

 **He23t: Yeah, they will.**

 **Anyway, here's a request from nightmaster. Enjoy.**

Lincoln grunted as he carried a box up to the attic. He dropped a box and a book fell on his head, "Ouch…what the hell?" he looked down at the book before picking it up and opened it, "Heh…strange book…what the hell…Lumos," a flash of light blinded him temporarily and he shook his head, "What the fuck was that?" he continued reading the book and smirked, "Wow…this…this looks interesting." He looked down the latter and saw no one was around. He tucked the book under his arm and walked down the latter and down the hall to his room.

The ten Loud girls stood in the hall, looking at the door leading to Lincoln's room as flashes of lights could be seen coming from under the door. Lori walked up to the door and knocked on it. The flashing lights soon stopped and the door opened and Lincoln poked his head out and looked at his sisters in confusion, "What?"

"What were those strange lights dude?" Luna arched a brow and Lincoln blinked in confusion, "We saw lights coming from your room, bro. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," they stared at him and Lincoln sighed, "Okay, I guess I can show you." He walked out of his room with the book tucked under his arm.

Before anyone could ask anything, Lincoln opened the book and smirked, "Lumos!" the hall was filled with a blinding light for a few moments.

Once the light died down, the ten girls looked at Lincoln in confusion and Leni asked, "Like, how did you do that?"

"Magic," Lincoln smiled and his sisters gasped, "I found this book in the attic and…well I started reading it and as it turns out I'm a natural at this."

"Preposterous," Lisa voiced, fixing her glasses, "Magic isn't real. Everything has a scientific exploration." She walked up to Lincoln and pointed at the book, "That is a simple book that the previous owners forgot about, and the light we just witnessed is a product of dehydration and fumes from the cleaning chemicals."

"I get it," Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "You're jealous. I finally found something I'm good at and you're upset your science can't fully comprehend it."

Everyone gasped and Lisa narrowed her eyes, "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, Lincoln." She turned and walked into hers and Lily's room and closed the door. Lincoln backed away into his room and closed the door, leaving his sisters in the hall in confusion.

Lincoln sat on his bed, reading the book when the door swung open and Lisa ran in with a vial of green liquid, "Eat acid, accursed book!" she threw the vial at Lincoln and Lincoln narrowed his eyes and waved his hand and the vial stopped and fell to the floor with a light thud.

Lisa looked shocked as Lincoln waved his hand and levitated her up to him, "Lisa…how are you floating? Can your science explain that?" he waved his hand again and Lisa fell to the floor, "Give up Lisa, I finally found something I'm good at and no amount of science can explain it."

"I…I uh…but how?"

Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "Magic. And I'm not going to let anyone ruin the one good thing I'm good at!" he thrust his arm out and Lisa fell back with a force. Lisa looked up in shock and Lincoln growled, "Don't ruin this for me, Lisa. I didn't ruin science for you, texting for Lori, fashion for Leni, music for Luna, comedy for Luan, sports for Lynn, poetry for Lucy, pageants for Lola, mud for Lana and I didn't bother Lily with her little annoying habits. So don't try to take magic from me,"

He slammed the door closed and Lisa stood up and stared at the door in anger, "I'm going to prove all this magic of his is just a bunch of nonsense." She walked into hers and Lily's room and began reading several of her science books.

Lincoln walked down the stairs with the book tucked under his arm. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, a red light flashed past him and hit the wall. He looked at the wall and saw a burn mark and then looked to his right and saw Lisa aiming one of her inventions at him, "Lisa!" he hissed and shielded the book with his body, "I thought I told you not to ruin magic for me!"

"That book is changing you Lincoln and it needs to be destroyed!" she pulled the trigger and Lincoln waved his hand in front of him, protecting himself and the book from the laser, "Stop resisting Lincoln! It's for the best!" their sisters and parents walked into the living room and watched as the two glared at each other.

"Wow, magic versus science…seems to be a battle of the ages," Luan chuckled and her sisters groaned.

"What's going on?" Rita asked her children, "Why does Lisa have a gun pointed at Lincoln and what is that book Lincoln is carrying?"

"Lincoln found some stupid book, he can do magic and now Lisa is trying to prove magic doesn't exist." Lori answered and their parents looked at the two in shock.

Lisa pulled the trigger three more times and Lincoln waved his hand three time, blocking the leaser hurdling towards him. Lincoln growled and narrowed his eyes, "I told you Lisa, no one is ruining this for me!" he thrust his arm out and Lisa fell back with a force, dropping her invention.

Lincoln looked at the invention with narrowed eyes and stretched his arm out and got ready to destroy it when Lisa jumped in the way and she cringed in pain. Lincoln growled, "Get out of my way Lisa!"

"Is that what you want?" Lisa grunted, "Is your magic worth killing your sister!" Lincoln's eyes widened and his arm fell limp and Lisa began panting. Everyone looked at Lincoln and saw him running up the stairs.

Lincoln sat on his bed with the book beside him. The door opened and Lisa walked in, "Lincoln?"

"Lisa," he sighed and shook his head, "Lisa I'm sorry I almost killed you. I…I found something I'm good at and I almost killed you because of it,"

"Lincoln, I shouldn't have been so rash myself," she sat down next to her and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "You obviously believe magic is real and I shouldn't have tried to destroy something that belongs to you and makes you happy."

She hugged him and Lincoln sighed as he rubbed the top of her head, "And I shouldn't have tried to destroy one of your inventions." He stood up and slightly smiled, "C'mon, I think after the hectic day we had we both need a couple of milkshakes." Lisa smiled and nodded before jumping off the bed and the two siblings walked out of the room and Lincoln closed the door behind him.

 **I don't know if this is what you were looking for nightmaster and I'm sorry if it's not. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	58. Jealous Lori

**Nightmaster000: Thanks. Really? Heh, okay, I guess and thanks again.**

 **d. felipe76: I write the suggestions down in a notebook and in a separate notebook I write ideas down on how the story will go and from there I type it out on my computer and fix all errors and then post it.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, I guess I did make it a little darker than I wanted to, but he didn't kill her and they apologized to each other.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Thanks, and I'm still writing some ideas down.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Heh, I guess it could be fun to write. Let me write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks, and I guess I can make a side arc for it.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Thanks, and I'm having a hard time wording it, but I am going to try and write it.**

 **Wolvenstorm: Thanks, and I guess I could try to write something like that.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, it would be.**

 **THExPOTxHEAD: Whoa, dude where did that come from?**

 **He23t: Uh…okay, right?**

 **Anyway, here's one a lot of you asked for. Enjoy.**

Lori sat on the couch and sighed as she looked at her face, "C'mon Bobby, you said you were going to call." She heard the front door open and she looked up and saw Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked, laughing with Lincoln's arm wrapped around Ronnie Anne, "What are you two laughing about?"

"We just got back from Gus's Game 'n Grub…it was freaking hilarious," Ronnie Anne snickered and shook her head, "These losers came up to us and tried to interrupt our game and we decided to teach them a lesson and kicked their asses." She looked at Lincoln and smirked, "So am I staying for dinner or not, lame-o?"

"Yeah, sure," Lincoln smirked and kissed her temple, "Let's watch some TV while my mom makes dinner." Ronnie Anne nodded and the two of them walked over to the couch and sat down.

Lori stared at her phone and frowned before looking at her younger brother and his girlfriend. She saw Ronnie Anne yawn and lay on the couch, resting her head on Lincoln's lap. Lincoln half smiled as he stroked Ronnie Anne's hair, "Why don't you two get a room," they looked at her in confusion, "You two literally have no idea what you're doing. Me and Bobby have a greater love than you two,"

"Whatever, not that we care," Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and her phone went off. She took her phone out of her pocket and answered, "Hello?" Lincoln looked down and saw a confused look crossing Ronnie Anne's face, "So what happened?" Ronnie Anne's facial expressed turned from confusion to shock, "So when…are you going to come get me?" a deep frown formed on Ronnie Anne's face and she sighed, "Okay…I'll ask. Bye,"

She ended the call and put her phone in her pocket and let out a depressed sigh, "What's wrong Ronnie Anne?"

Ronnie Anne sat up and looked at Lincoln with a saddened look and whispered, "Is it alright if I stay here for the night?" Lincoln arched a brow and Lori leaned closer to them, "My abuela is in the hospital. She had a stroke and my parents and Bobby are at the hospital with her, but they can't come and get me until tomorrow."

Lincoln's eyes widened and he rubbed her back, "Yeah, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind. You can use my room, I'll sleep down here." Ronnie Anne frowned and nodded as Lincoln continued to comfort her and Lori frowned.

Lincoln was laying on the couch, watching TV when he heard the stairs creaking and he looked up to see Ronnie Anne walking down the stairs with a saddened look on her face, "Hey Ronnie Anne, how are you feeling?" Ronnie Anne ignored him and walked over to him and laid on top of him, "What's wrong Ronnie Anne?"

"I'm worried about my abuela, Loud," Lincoln frowned and wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back, "I don't tell a lot of people this, but I'm very close to my abuela and I don't want anything happening to her."

"I'm sure you don't," Lincoln began stroking Ronnie Anne's hair and he sighed, "I'm sure she'll be fine. Your family will take you to see her tomorrow," Ronnie Anne sighed and nodded as Lincoln kissed the top of her head and the two of them continued to watch TV.

Lori watched from the stairs as Lincoln continued to comfort Ronnie Anne and she sighed and shook her head, "Bobby never did that for me when mom-mom got sick." She continued to watch and saw Lincoln put a blanket over them, "Well…Bobby did try to cheer me up…even though he did fail, it was the thought that counted." Lincoln stroked Ronnie Anne's hair and Lori sighed, "I…I guess we…we aren't as good as those two." She turned and walked back to hers and Leni's room.

Lori sat on her bed and picked her phone up and sighed before dialing a number and held the phone up to her ear. After the third ring, someone answered, " _Hello?_ "

"Bobby Boo-Boo Bear," Lori frowned, "I uh…I heard about your grandmother."

" _Yeah, my parents are taking it hard, babe,_ " Lori frowned, " _How's Ronnie Anne doing? Is she okay?_ "

"Yeah," she gave a forced smile, "Lincoln has been comforting her all day. Whenever she looked like she was getting upset, Lincoln will quickly do anything he could to try and cheer her up."

" _Well it's good to hear your brother is taking care of my sister,_ " Lori frowned and sighed, " _But I need to go babe, they're going to take my grandmother for a MRI._ " The call ended and Lori frowned and shook her head.

She laid down and took a few deep breaths, "Okay…so what if Lincoln treats Ronnie Anne better than Bobby treats me? So what if Bobby didn't comfort me when my grandmother got sick? That doesn't mean anything, Bobby loves me and I love Bobby," she yawned, turned on her side and fell asleep.

 **I'm not sure if this is what people wanted or not and I apologize if it isn't. Next one's going to be something for Christmas. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	59. Christmas

**Guest #1: Yeah, I guess they are.**

 **d. felipe76: Good to know. I might, let me write a few ideas down first.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, I guess it was. Why would she turn into a Yandere?**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Yeah, okay.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I guess she does.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, poor Lori. Who knows what she sees in the guy.**

 **Dread: Thanks, and I might do a follow up on it. I don't know yet.**

 **Guest #2: I guess I could write and few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's Christmas one-shot. Enjoy and Merry Christmas.**

The Loud family put lights and decorations up around the house as snow began to fall outside. Lincoln stepped down a ladder and smirked at the mistletoe hanging above the doorway to the dining room, "Here, don't worry Clyde, I've got your back this year buddy." He turned and saw Luan standing behind him, "Hey Luan, what's up?"

"Can we talk for a minute Lincoln?"

Lincoln arched a brow and looked around, "Don't we have to put the rest of the decorations up?"

"Oh, but I _incest_ we talk now," before Lincoln could reply, Luan quickly kissed him and Lincoln's eyes widened. Luan smiled and turned and began walking away from Lincoln, "Great talking to you, Linc," Lincoln sighed and shook his head before walking away and continued to help put decorations up.

Lincoln sat on his bed, wrapping a gift. He grunted in frustration and then hissed in pain, "Goddamn it, papercut!" he sighed and shook his head, "I'm probably the worst person at this. I can't wrap to save my life," a knock caught his attention and he stood up. Opening the door, he saw Luan standing on the other end with a blanket wrapped around her and a small smile on her face, "Is everything okay Luan?"

"I was wondering if you needed some help wrapping some of your gifts." Lincoln looked back at the mess that was his bed and he side before stepping aside and allowed Luan to step into his room, "Glad to help you Linc," she looked at Lincoln as Lincoln closed the door, "Oh…and Lincoln," Lincoln looked at her in confusion and Luan unwrapped the blanket from around her, revealing a large red ribbon tied around her breasts and another large red ribbon tied around her hips and Lincoln's eyes widened, "About the incident with the mistletoe downstairs…I think we should finish up and then I'll help you wrap your gifts."

"But…but…but the others…and mom and dad…they're…"

"Everyone is sleeping, Lincoln," Luan smirked before she pulled Lincoln by the arm onto his bed.

Lincoln sat on his bed with his back against the wall with Luan on his lap. He swallowed hard as he watched Luan untie the ribbon that covered her breasts and tossed it aside, "Are you ready Lincoln?"

"Luan…this is wrong. It's incest and…"

"And my present for you," Lincoln arched a brow and Luan wrapped her arms around before kissing him, shocking him.

The sound of the bed creaking filled the room as Luan held onto the headboard with Lincoln behind her and his dick in her pussy. She panted as she looked back and slightly smiled, "Keep…keep fucking me Lincoln! I love this feeling!" she panted as she looked forward as she rubbed her breasts, "I love you Lincoln! Fill me up!"

Lincoln smirked and leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck, "I love you too, Luan!" he soon felt Luan's walls tighten and he grunted, "Uh…Luan, I'm about to cum!"

"In me," she ordered, "Cum inside of me and give us a Christmas baby!" she began panting as Lincoln picked up speed.

The groaned as the two of them climaxed and Luan felt Lincoln's seed flood her womb and the two siblings fell limp on the bed and panted as sweat ran down their bodies. Lincoln looked at his older sister and started chuckling, "What's so funny? Are you excited we have a _white_ Christmas?"

"That's a good one Luan," Lincoln smirked and kissed her temple, "But uh…why would you want to have sex with your brother when you know it could get us both in trouble?"

"Because I love you Lincoln, and when I saw you under the mistletoe earlier I decided to make my move." She turned and scooted closer to him, "Anyway…Merry Christmas Lincoln,"

"Merry Christmas Luan," Lincoln yawned and the two siblings fell asleep in each other's arms.

Months have passed and Luan weakly smiled at the newborn baby born in her arms. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw Lincoln enter the room, "Hey Luan," Luan softly smiled, "Are you and Luke up for some visitors?"

"Yeah, sure," Luan answered and Lincoln nodded before turning and walking out of the room.

He soon returned with Lori, Leni, Luna and Lynn following him, "Oh my gosh," Leni smiled and looked at her newborn nephew, "He's totes adorable."

"He's literally the second cutest baby I've seen," Lori smiled and looked at her nephew.

"Second," Luan gave a weak smile, "Who's the first?"

"Mine and Bobby's baby when we have one,"

Luan rolled her eyes and looked down at her son, "So when can I teach the little dude some rock and roll?"

"And teach him how to fight the…"

"Luna, Lynn, he's only a few hours old," Luan smiled, "Let's just let him get used to being around all these people and then we'll talk," her four sisters sighed and nodded as they began quietly talking to one another.

Lincoln smiled down at his son while Luan soundly slept, "You're a pretty late Christmas present," he lightly kissed his forehead and set him into the bassinet, "Goodnight Luke, sweet dreams buddy." He looked at Luan and smiled before walking over to her and kissed her temple, "Goodnight Luan, I love you." He sat down on the chair next to Luan's bed, yawned and fell asleep.

 **Not much Christmas related, but whatever. Merry Christmas everyone and I will be back on the 26** **th** **. Enjoy your holiday everyone. And as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	60. Amnesia

**Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, it does, doesn't it? Poor Clyde gets left out in every situation.**

 **Loud4x4: Good to know.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks, and okay?**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, and Happy Holidays to you too.**

 **He23t: Merry Christmas.**

 **Allpokalypse723: Thanks, and yeah, I do like pairing them together. I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **THExPOTxHEAD: Uh…neither? I didn't make that into a Tron chapter.**

 **Anyway, here's something that geo soul asked for. Enjoy.**

Lincoln was climbing a tree at the park with Ronnie Anne and Clyde. Ronnie Anne looked down at Lincoln and Clyde and laughed, "C'mon you slowpokes, you can't be tired already!" the two groaned and Ronnie Anne continued to climb the tree.

Lincoln put a foot on a branch and the branch snapped and his eyes widened as he fell to the ground. Ronnie Anne and Clyde looked down in horror as Lincoln hit the ground and fell unconscious. The two climbed down the tree and ran up to Lincoln, "Lincoln?" Clyde called, "Lincoln are you okay buddy?"

"Shut up nerd," Ronnie Anne helped Lincoln up and looked at Clyde, "Get the other side and we'll take him home." Clyde nodded and helped Ronnie Anne and they walked out of the park and down the street.

Lincoln groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around to see his sisters. He sat up and rubbed his head, "What happened?"

"You fell out of a tree and hit your head, bro," Luna answered, "Ronnie Anne and Clyde brought you home. How are you feeling?"

Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "Fine, but…but who are Ronnie Anne and Clyde?" his sisters stared at him in shock and Lincoln cupped a hand over his eyes, "My head is killing me." His sisters slowly backed out of the room and closed the door.

Everyone looked at Lisa and Lori arched a brow, "Okay Lisa, you're the smart one. What's wrong with our brother?"

"He seems to be suffering from partial amnesia," her sisters looked at her and she sighed, "He remembers us, probably mom and dad, but he won't remember anyone else." The others eyes widened and Lisa walked past them, "Rather this will be a permanent problem or if it'll pass in a few days I don't know."

"So, he doesn't remember like…anything?" everyone looked at Leni, "Like we could turn him into the perfect brother?" the ten girls looked at each other before silently cheering and walking back into Lincoln's room.

"Linc," Luan smiled and Lincoln looked up in confusion, "We need some help and were wondering if you could help us."

Lincoln stared at his sisters with a blank look on his face, "Uh…sure…who needs help first,"

"Me," everyone looked at Lori and she leaned closer to her sisters and whispered, "We'll go in order from oldest to youngest." They groaned and Lori straightened herself up, "Come along dear brother," Lincoln nodded and followed Lori out of the room.

Lori sat on her bed, texting while Lincoln painted her nails. Lincoln soon finished and stood up, "Uh…what do you think you're doing?" Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "You forgot the second coat." Lincoln sighed and nodded before he sat down and started painting Lori's nails again.

Lincoln stood in the middle of the room while Leni began fitting him. Lincoln looked at his sister in confusion and looked around, "Are you sure I liked being your model?"

"Of course, Linky," Leni smiled, "You totes loved it and you were like the best model I ever had." Lincoln sighed and nodded while Leni started working on the outfit.

Luna and Lincoln were restringing Luna's guitar. Lincoln sighed and Luna looked up with a confused look crossing her face, "What's wrong bro?" he looked up at her, "Don't worry dude, once we're finished we're going to have a total rock fest."

"That's great, but uh…can you tell me who Ronnie Anne and Clyde are?"

"Oh, Ronnie Anne and Clyde are…are uh…just some neighbors," Lincoln arched a brow and Luna chuckled, "Don't worry about them dude. This guitar isn't going to restring itself," Lincoln frowned and nodded before they continued to restring the guitar.

After helping Luna restring her guitar, Luan with her standup routine, Lynn with her kickboxing, Lucy with her poetry, Lola with her pageant walk, Lana with her mud city, Lisa with her latest experiment and read to Lily, Lincoln walked into his room and fell on his bed and groaned, "I can't believe I do all of this for my sisters," he sighed and turned on his side and yawned, "I better get some sleep. I need to help my sisters again tomorrow."

His sisters peered through the opened door and frowned, "Dudes, do you think we overworked him today?" everyone turned and looked at Luna, "I kind of feel bad about this. Our brother has amnesia and we're taking advantage of it."

"We'll uh…we should fix this," Luan suggested and the others nodded before walking away from Lincoln's room and went to their respected rooms.

Lincoln woke up and groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head, "Fuck…you think after falling from a tree you'd be dead, but no, I just have a splitting headache." His door opened and his sisters walked in, "Whatever it is, I didn't do it,"

"Lincoln?" Lola questioned and Lincoln arched a brow, "Well uh…I was wondering if you could polish my pageant trophies today."

Everyone stared at her in shock and Lincoln groaned, "Maybe later, I'm meeting up with Ronnie Anne at the arcade." The ten girls looked at Lincoln with wide eyes as he rubbed his head, "Damn…but first I'm going to take something to get rid of this headache." He got off his bed and walked past his sisters.

Everyone looked at Lisa in confusion, "Well…I did say it may not be a permanent issue." They sighed and shook their heads before walking out of the room.

Lincoln walked through the front door and saw his sisters waiting for him. He looked around and arched a brow, "Who did what?"

"We all did," Lynn answered and Lincoln tilted his head to the side, "You uh…you had amnesia yesterday and we…well…we took advantage of it and made you do everything for us."

Lincoln's eyes widened and Luan frowned, "We're sorry Linc, we didn't mean to do that to you," Lincoln ignored her and walked past his sisters with an annoyed look on his face, "Lincoln?"

Lincoln was sitting on his bed, reading a comic with a look of anger crossing his face. Hearing the door open, he looked up and saw Luan slowly walking in, "Hey Linc," Lincoln rolled his eyes and continued to read his comic, "Lincoln…we all feel bad about doing that to you." He looked up with a questionable look, "Instead of taking advantage of you like that we should've tried to help you." She sat down next to him and hugged him, "We're all very sorry Lincoln. We didn't mean it,"

Lincoln sighed and lightly pushed Luan away, "Luan, I just want to be a lone right now." Luan frowned and nodded before swiftly kissing him on the cheek and stood up and walked out of the room. Lincoln sighed and shook his head before laying back on his bed, "Whatever. I'll figure what I'm going to do later," he sighed and pulled his phone out and started texting Ronnie Anne.

 **I don't know if this is what you wanted geo and I'm sorry if it isn't. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	61. Harem PT 1

**Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, not one of my best works. I don't know, I might make a remake of it.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, well they did.**

 **He23t: Yeah, me too.**

 **Geo soul: Yeah, can't blame you. Wasn't my best work.**

 **Dread: Yeah, it's evil. I make do that and thanks.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: Thanks, and I don't know when that one will be out, but here's another one you suggested.**

 **Enjoy.**

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln sat on the couch, playing a video game with gunshots filling the air. Soon the game ended and Ronnie Anne smirked, "Whoa yeah, that's how you do it Loud!"

Lincoln smirked and rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Ronnie Anne," he stood up and stretched, "I'm going to grab us some soda,"

"Cool," Ronnie Anne smiled and stood up, "I'll be right back down," Lincoln nodded and walked into the kitchen and Ronnie Anne started walking up the stairs.

Ronnie Anne walked down the hall towards the bathroom when the door to Luna's and Luan's room opened and she was grabbed and pulled inside. She looked around in confusion and saw Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy staring at her. She arched a brow and shook her head, "Whatever it was, it wasn't me or Lincoln. We were downstairs all afternoon,"

"No dudette, we know you didn't do anything," Luna said and Ronnie Anne looked confused, "We uh…need to talk to you about something."

"Well make it quick. I need to go to the bathroom and Lincoln's waiting for me with some sodas,"

"Yeah, Lincoln is what we wanted to talk to you about," Lynn rubbed the back of her head and Ronnie Anne arched a brow, "Well…you see there is uh…"

"We want you to share Lincoln with us," Lucy replied in an emotionless tone and Ronnie Anne looked shocked while Luna, Luan and Lynn groaned, "You were taking too long."

They looked at Ronnie Anne and she shook her head and sighed, "You four…want me to share…my boyfriend with you and he is your brother."

"Oh, but we _incest_ you share him with us," Luan laughed and everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.

Ronnie Anne sighed and shook her head, "Look, I'll think about it and let you know later and if I feel like sharing him, we'll talk to Lincoln and see how he feels about this." The four siblings' half smiled and nodded, "Okay, I really need to go to the bathroom and get back to Lincoln," the others nodded again and Ronnie Anne walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln sat on the couch, finishing another game. Ronnie Anne stood up and stretched, "Well I better get home. My grandparents are coming over for dinner," she then heard a faint hiss and looked back to see Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy standing by the stairs, "Uh…I'll be right back," Lincoln looked confused as Ronnie Anne walked past him and over to his sisters.

"So have you thought about it?" Ronnie Anne sighed and nodded, "Well?"

"We'll uh…we'll talk to him tomorrow and if he's comfortable with this then sure." The four nodded, "Well I need to get going. My grandparents are coming for dinner." They nodded again and Ronnie Anne walked out of the house.

Lincoln walked over to his sisters and arched a brow, "So uh…what was that all about?"

"Nothing to worry about dude," Luna smirked, "We better get ready for dinner." The four walked away from Lincoln and Lincoln looked around in confusion before he followed them.

Lincoln laid on his bead, reading a comic when he phone went off. He put his comic down and read the message, "Nothing, just reading a comic before bed." He sent the message and a moment later received another, "Why? Why do you, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy need to talk to me tomorrow?" he sent the message and soon received another one. He sighed and shook his head, "Okay, come over before school tomorrow and we'll talk." He sent the message and got ready to put his phone down when he got another message. He groaned and read it before he started typing again, "Okay then we'll talk after school. But this better be good," he sent the message and stared at the phone for a few moments before setting it down and got under his covers.

Lincoln sat in class, tapping his pencil on his desk while several thoughts ran through his mind. The bell rang and he jerked up as the other students stood up and walked out of class. He sighed and stood up, "Well it's time to find out what Ronnie Anne, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy want." He walked out of the class a down the hall to his locker.

Luna, Luan. Lynn, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Lucy sat in Luna's and Luan's room and Lincoln looked around in confusion, "Okay…so what's so important?"

"Linc…we um…were talking to Ronnie Anne last night," Lincoln looked at Luan and she sighed, "Well…Ronnie Anne will tell you."

Ronnie Anne looked back in annoyance before sighing and looked at Lincoln, "Look lame-o, I talked to your sisters last night and if you're cool with it, they were wondering if I'd share you with them." Lincoln's eyes widened with shock and Ronnie Anne rubbed the back of her head, "So I told them that if you're cool with it and everything then fine."

Lincoln looked around and sighed, "If we do this and get caught, we're all going to get in trouble." They frowned and Lincoln sighed again, "But I guess we could try and see what'll happen." The five girls smiled, "Well…I guess we'll start this weekend."

"Yeah, okay Lincoln," Lynn smiled and she, Lucy, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln walked out of the room and Luna and Luan started on their homework.

 **I don't know if this is what you wanted d. felipe and I'm sorry if it isn't. This is the first installment to this arc and before anyone asks, yes this is going to be a harem arc, yes there will be lemons for everyone EXCEPT Lucy and no, the others won't find out right away. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	62. Hawaii PT 7

**Hyperion52: Yeah, probably. I'll write a few ideas down for your request and see what I can come up with.**

 **d. felipe76: You asked me to put Lucy in, I'm just not going to make any lemons for her.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks. I'm just uncomfortable writing a lemon for the younger siblings, but I guess I could try. I'm not making any promises right now though.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: *groan* Okay, look, d. felipe asked Lucy to be added, I added her, but I'm not going to add her in the lemon because I am uncomfortable writing lemons for the younger ones.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I might add her. Let me write a few ideas down first.**

 **Geo soul: Heh. Yeah, I guess I could write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: I just don't like it okay?**

 **Guest #3: Like I said I am not a fan of lemons with the younger siblings. I might make it, I might not. Not promising anything here. Yeah, I'll write some ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it is.**

 **Luggymayro: Thanks, no, she isn't going to get any fun with Lincoln in bed…at least not yet. Your request will be up after this one.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **Dragonking1987: You're not sounding whiny. I might have it up in a few days.**

 **Anyway, here's the final installment to the Hawaiian one. Enjoy.**

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln walked along the shore, enjoy the peace and quiet, "Lincoln," their eyes widened and they looked back to see Lincoln's sisters and parents standing behind them, "Lincoln…sweetie we thought you were dead," his mother said, tears building up behind her eyes.

"Why did you run off like that son?" his father asked and he and Rita took a step towards the two.

"Kids," Ronnie Anne's parents, Bobby and Brianna walked up behind them and the four looked at the Loud family. The air between the two groups grew thick with tension when Ronnie Anne's mother cleared her throat, "Well…Mr. and Mrs. Loud, as you can see, we're taking care of your son."

"And we would like to take him back to Royal Woods today,"

"No," Lincoln said and his parents and sisters looked at him in shock, "Look…mom, dad, I'm sorry I had you guys worried, and I'm sorry I tricked you like that, but if I hadn't then…well a lot of people wanted to kill me for a misunderstanding so I had to fake my death and Ronnie Anne and her parents invited me to their Hawaiian vacation and they decided to move here and I'm living with them." His parents' eyes widened and his sisters looked away in shame as he wrapped an arm around Ronnie Anne, "And besides, I can't leave my girlfriend like that."

"But Lincoln…we missed you…and I'm sure whoever wants to kill you isn't looking for you anymore," Leni pleaded and Lincoln shook his head.

"Look, he clearly doesn't want to go," Ronnie Anne narrowed her eyes, "He's still afraid that people want to kill him and my parents already said he could live here with us."

"Lincoln, we literally missed you and want you…"

"Me and Ronnie Anne are getting married," The Loud family looked shocked and Ronnie Anne and Lincoln held hands, "So uh…"

"Wait dude, you're too young to be getting married," Luna pointed out, "What's going on bro?"

Lincoln growled and began shaking in anger, "You should know! You assholes were planning on killing me! Like I said before, if it weren't for Ronnie Anne then I would've froze to death! I apologized and you still wanted to murder me!"

He panted and his sisters looked away while his parents stared at him in disbelief. Ronnie Anne frowned and rubbed Lincoln's back, "Lincoln didn't want to go back and we didn't want to send him back because of you ten," Lincoln's sisters frowned and Ronnie Anne shook her head.

Lincoln's parents glared at the ten girls and then back at the Santiago's and Rita sighed and frowned, "Just…just make sure he stays out of trouble and gets a good education." She and her husband looked at the ten girls and she crossed her arms, "Let's get back to the hotel and back. We'd like to have a few words with you ten," they nodded and the twelve of them walked away with saddened looks crossing their faces and the Santiago's, Brianna and Lincoln turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln sat on the roof to the house, enjoying the sound of the night air and saw the lights of an airplane fly across the sky. Lincoln sighed and laid back with his arms behind his head, "You okay Loud?"

"Yeah," Ronnie Anne laid down next to Lincoln and the two of them looked up at the night sky and listened to the crickets rub their legs together, "Just glad that my family went back to Royal Woods and we don't have to worry about them seeing us and I'm sure my parents are going to ground my sisters for a long, long time."

Ronnie Anne lightly laughed and scooted closer to Lincoln and laid her head on Lincoln's shoulder, "Yeah, I guess that is something good," Lincoln smiled and wrapped his arm around Ronnie Anne and held her closer, "Anyway, you got some closure with your family. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Lincoln sighed and rubbed her back, "I just wish my sisters weren't trying to kill me. I know I screwed up and I tried to fix it, but I guess it wasn't enough to make them happy." Ronnie Anne frowned and wrapped an arm around Lincoln's torso and nuzzled closer to him as they continued to listen to the sounds of the night air and watched the fireflies dance around the sky.

 **Okay, this arc is more or less done. I don't know if this is the kind of ending you wanted geo and I'm sorry if it wasn't but I've lost interest in making anymore parts to this. I might make a sequel to it.**

 **Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	63. Suicide

**d. felipe76: I think that's out of my jurisdiction. Like I said, I am uncomfortable making lemons for the younger sisters, but I suppose I could write a few ideas down.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Okay, I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Dread: Thanks, and okay?**

 **Dragonking1987: Thanks, and no problem. Sure, sounds like it could be funny and you think you know who I'll choose, huh?**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Thanks, yeah I kind of ran out of ideas for this, but a sequel is more than likely to happen. Keep an eye out for it.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it has.**

 **Deadpool rules: Hopefully soon. I don't know yet.**

 **KRUSA1: I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's luggymayro's request. Enjoy.**

Lincoln smiled as he walked down the hall. Passing Lori's and Leni's room, he heard his sisters talking, "He literally ruined my night with Bobby," he stopped and looked at the closed door in confusion, "We were spending our two-month anniversary together and he walked into the living room and stripped down to his underwear and began reading his stupid comic like it was nothing! I never been so embarrassed in my life!"

Lincoln frowned and muttered under his breath, "Geez, I'm sorry, but all of you know I can only read my comics in my undies,"

"He like ruined my designer outfits," he heard Leni say, "I asked him to model for me and he had like a fit and ripped two of my outfits."

Lincoln frowned and slowly backed away from the door, "He broke my amp, dudes!" Luna hissed and Lincoln flinched, "I asked him to help restring my guitar. One of the wires were messed up and I told him not to touch it and he plugged it into my amp and it burst into flames!"

"He ruined my act!" Lincoln sighed and shook his head as he continued to listen to his sisters' conversation, "I asked him to be my assistant last weekend and he completely screwed up and now those parents aren't going to hire me again!"

"Because of him, I sprained my ankle the other day and I'm out for half the season!"

Tears began to build up behind Lincoln's eyes, "He ruined my séance last night," Lucy sighed, "I was talking to great grandma Harris and he came into the room and turned on the light, looking for that stupid stuffed rabbit."

"He broke four of my tiaras!"

"He overfed Izzy and he got sick because of it!"

Lincoln slowly walked away from the door and let out a shaky breath, "He destroyed my latest invention," Lisa chimed in, "I was just about to break through and find a cure for advance stage cancer and he knocked over my hard work."

"No poo-poo," Lincoln frowned, turned and walked down the hall to his room.

Lincoln sat on his bed, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. He looked back and grabbed his beloved stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun and looked down at it. He sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and a dresser off his dresser and began writing on the paper.

He soon finished writing and folded up the piece of paper and set it on his bed. He opened his middle drawer and pulled out a tie, "This should make them happy. Lori can enjoy her time with Bobby, Leni can do her fashion designs, Luna won't have to worry about me breaking her amp, Luan would be able to entertain at parties again, Lynn will be able to play a full season, I won't disturb Lucy's séances anymore, Lola won't have to worry about her tiaras, Lana's reptiles won't get sick, Lisa's inventions will go undisturbed and Lily will have a better life." He stood up and threw the tie over the ceiling fan before fashioning a noose at the other end and stuck his head through it and jumped off his bed.

The ten Loud girls sat in the living room, Lori talking to Bobby, Leni reading a fashion magazine, Luna restringing her guitar, Luan working on her comedy routine, Lynn tending to her injured ankle, Lucy performing a séance, Lola applying her makeup, Lana playing with her lizard, Lisa working on her studies and Lily walking around and giggling, "Girls, can one of you get your brother? It's almost time for dinner!" their mother called from the kitchen.

The ten groaned and Luan stood up, "I'll go get him," she turned and walked towards the stairs.

Luan walked down the hall to Lincoln's room and knocked on the door, "C'mon Lincoln, mom said dinner's almost ready." She stood in front of Lincoln's room for a few minutes and arched a brow, "Linc? Are you okay?" a few minutes went by and Luan reached for the knob, "Linc I'm coming in. If you're in your underwear I'm going to be really pissed." She turned the knob and opened the door and screamed when she saw her brother dangling from a makeshift noose hanging from the ceiling fan. Everyone raced up the stairs and stared in horror at their brother hanging from the ceiling and they all screamed.

Lincoln's body was removed from the house and Rita and Lynn Sr. sat down in the living room with depressed looks on their faces. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily sat in Lincoln's room and looked around with deep frowns on their faces, "Why would the dude do something like this?" Luna spotted the piece of paper on the floor, "Hey what's this?" she picked it up, unfolded it and the ten of them began reading the note.

"I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to hurt any of you or anger any of you. Lori, I'm sorry for ruining your date with Bobby, Leni, I didn't mean to destroy your outfits, Luna, I'm sorry I destroyed your amp, Luan, I'm sure those parents would call you and hire you again if you explain it was your stupid brother's fault, Lynn, I'm sorry you have to sit out for half the season, Lucy, you'll be able to have your séances without me interrupting you, Lola, I won't be around to destroy any more of your tiaras, Lana, you won't have to worry about any of you pets getting sick again, Lisa, you can finally find a cure for cancer and Lily you'll probably be happy you never got to know your big brother really well. You guys can divide my stuff amongst yourselves. Let mom and dad know that I'm sorry, but I think everyone will be better off without me. Lincoln,"

They stared down at the letter in shock and disbelief. Lori sighed and stood up as she started pacing the room and shook her head, "So…the little guy heard us talking? He thinks ending his own life will make us happy?"

"Can you blame him?" they looked at Lynn in confusion as she rubbed her ankle, "Damn, shouldn't have ran up here like that. Anyway, we take him for granted and when something goes wrong we're quick to blame him."

"Yeah, but…suicide? That's not an answer to anything," Luan frowned and looked at Lucy, "Can you perform a séance tonight and see if we can talk to Lincoln?"

"If he wants to talk to us?" everyone looked confused and Lucy deeply sighed, "If he is as hurt as his letter led us to think, his spirit will be anywhere but here. He won't come near the house or us," the others frowned and Lucy stood up, "I think it'll be a good idea to get out of here. We don't want to disturb any negative forces," the others nodded stood up and Luan helped Lynn as they walked out of the room.

 **I know you wanted something different luggymayro, but I'm in a pretty depressed mood so I changed a few things around, so I'm sorry if this wasn't exactly what you were looking for. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	64. Distractions

**d. felipe76: Happy early birthday. I'm going to try, but I'm not making any promises.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, he's dead and I might make a sequel to show the Santiago's reaction.**

 **Dread: Thanks, good to know. I don't know how that will work, but I guess I could write a few ideas down.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, sorry, like I said I was in a depressed mood when I was writing it.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Good to know.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it was. I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, it is. Thanks.**

 **Luggymayro: Yeah, thanks, and again, sorry it wasn't what you were looking for.**

 **Deadpool rules: From what?**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, it was kind of sad. Nothing really, I just get depressed around this time of the year.**

 **Nightmaster000: Yeah, it was. Thanks.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, sorry about that. Yeah, she'll more than likely forget him.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Thanks.**

 **Dread: Thanks, Happy New Year to you too.**

 **Anyway, here's another part to chapter 53. Enjoy.**

Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief as he looked around the empty hall, "Okay, so they're all out doing their own things. I can go meet up with Ronnie Anne without any distractions." He walked down the hall towards the stairs.

He was about to walk down the stairs when he heard Lori, "Hey little bro, can you help me with something?"

"Lori, I'm going to meet up with Ronnie Anne, and if I keep her waiting again she's going to kill me."

Lori rolled her eyes and walked over to Lincoln. Grabbing him by the arm, she started leading him towards her room, "Don't worry, it won't take that long." She walked into the room and closed the door behind them.

Lori sat on her bed and ran her fingers across her phone while Lincoln painted her nails. Lori looked up and half smiled, "Thanks for doing this for me, little brother, it literally would've been impossible for me to pain my nails and text Bobby at the same time."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Lincoln sighed and stood up, "Well I'm going to meet up with Ronnie Anne and hope she doesn't want to murder me." He turned and walked over towards the door. Opening the door, he saw Leni staring at him and grinning, "Uh…can I help you Leni?"

"I'm so glad you asked Linky," Leni grabbed Lincoln by the wrist and pulled him back into the room, "I need a model for my new design and you are like the perfect person for the job." Lori smirked as she stood up and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Lincoln stood in the middle of the room while Leni was fitting the outfit he was currently wearing, "I'm like, super excited you agreed to this, Linky,"

"Yeah, and I'm sure Ronnie Anne's going to be excited and kill me for making her wait again." Lincoln sighed and looked back, "So how much longer do I have to stay here? I have to meet Ronnie Anne and if I keep her waiting then you're going to find yourself losing a brother."

"Almost done," she jabbed a needle in the outfit and Lincoln howled in pain, "And viola," Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "Okay, you can see Ronnie Anne now." Lincoln rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

Closing the door behind him, he sighed and shook his head as his phone went off. His eyes widened as he pulled his phone out and answered it, "Hello?"

" _What happened this time, lame-o?_ " Lincoln flinched at Ronnie Anne's voice, " _Why aren't you here yet?_ "

"I'm sorry Ronnie Anne, I just had something to take care of and I'm on my way out the door right now." The call ended and Lincoln sighed before putting his phone away.

He got ready to walk away when he heard a door open and heard Luna, "Hey bro, you got a sec?"

"Actually Luna, I was about to meet up with Ronnie Anne and…"

"Great," Luna grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the room.

Luna sat on her bed while Lincoln sat on the floor, the two of them restringing her guitars and retuning them. Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Don't worry bro, once we're done you can go on your date with Ronnie Anne,"

"Yeah, I hope so," Lincoln frowned and the two of them continued to restring and retune Luna's guitars.

Lincoln set Luna's final guitar down and stood up. He walked towards the door when it opened and Luan stepped inside, "Hey Linc, I've got some new jokes and I want to try them out on someone."

"Luan, I'm about to…"

"I knew you'd understand," Luan took him by the hand and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs.

Lincoln sat on the couch and watched Luan, "Okay, so what do you call a sleep bull?" Lincoln rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "A bulldozer." Luan laughed and Lincoln slightly smirked, "Okay, so how is it…"

Lincoln's phone went off and he took it out of his pocket and looked down, "I'm sure your joke would've been funny Luan, but Ronnie Anne is getting pissed and I don't feel like dying today so I'll see you later." Luan sighed and nodded as Lincoln stood up and walked over towards the door.

Opening the door, he stepped outside and saw Lynn sitting on the front step. Confused, he walked up behind her, "Is everything okay Lynn?"

"Yeah," she stood up and looked at him with a smirk, "Now c'mon?" Lincoln arched a brow in confusion, "I need a sparring partner and you're it."

"But Lynn, I need to…" Lynn grabbed him by the arm and pulled him onto the lawn where the two of them began sparring against one another.

After hours of sparring against Lynn, Lincoln limped into his room and fell on his bed. He groaned as his phone went off and he answered, "Hello?"

" _You better be around the corner,_ " Ronnie Anne's voice said in a bittersweet tone, " _What happened this time?_ "

"Sisters needed my help and…hello?" the call ended and he sighed and shook his head, "Whatever, I'm exhausted right now," he yawned, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **Okay, some people wanted something where his older sisters try to keep him from seeing Ronnie Anne and well, here you go. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	65. Lily's parents

**Hyperion52: Who knows?**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, they need to stop before Ronnie Anne decides to end Lincoln.**

 **d. felipe76: Heh, probably. I don't know yet.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Heh, I guess that could be fun to write.**

 **Guest #2: Someone already suggested something like that and I might make something like that.**

 **He23t: Well…Lincoln might be safe because it wasn't entirely his fault his sisters kept him away.**

 **That Engineer: Yeah, I could write something like that.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **Dread: Thanks.**

 **Dragonking1987: Yeah, well a few people asked for it and I decided why not.**

 **Anyway, here's something that you asked for. Enjoy.**

Lincoln watched as Lily TV and giggled along. He heard a knock at the door and he stood up and walked over to the door and opened it to see his classmate Cookie Beach standing on the front step, "Hey Lincoln," Cookie stepped inside, "So are you sure your parents and sisters are away?"

"Yeah, they won't be back until later tonight," Cookie nodded and walked past him and Lincoln closed the door before following Cookie.

Cookie knelt in front of Lily and smiled, "Hey Lily, did you miss me?" Lily giggled and clapped her hands as Cookie picked her up, "Mommy missed you too,"

She stood up and Lincoln walked up behind her and sighed, "Sorry," she looked back in confusion and Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, "If we found a way to keep your pregnancy a secret a bit longer, your parents wouldn't have forced you to choose between getting an abortion or giving Lily to my parents then we would've been able to raise her."

"It's fine Lincoln," Cookie looked at Lily and smiled, "I mean, I get to visit her once in a while and she is living with her daddy." Lincoln sighed and walked up to her and looked at Lily with a slight smile, "So do any of your sisters know about her?"

"Lori, Luna, Luan and Lynn know, everyone else was either too young to know or they just don't know about her being our daughter." He looked down at Lily who gave the two a confused look, "Don't worry Lily, you'll probably never know what we're talking about."

Lily tilted her head to the side and Cookie frowned, "Let's take her," Lincoln looked at her in shock and Cookie held Lily close to her, "She's our daughter and we have a right to raise her like our own. My parents, your parents and your sisters have no say on who raises our daughter."

"Cookie we could go to jail for…"

"For what," she hissed, "Taking our own daughter? They won't arrest us for something like that." She sighed and softly smiled as Lily wrapped her tiny arms around her, "And besides, I'm getting sick and tired of seeing Lily once every few months." Lincoln sighed and rubbed her back, "So…are we going to take Lily and live out our lives, out let your parents raise our daughter and force to watch from the side?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "You know if we do this and get caught, our parents are going to put a restraining order on the two of us and I'll get sent to my grandfather's and we'll never be able to see Lily again so…"

"If we could prove to a judge that Lily is ours, then the restraining order will be void." Lincoln frowned and Cookie rested her head on Lincoln's shoulder as Lily slow drifted off to sleep, "This could be our only chance."

Lincoln sighed and looked at the door before nodding, "Okay, let's get her dressed and then we'll figure out where to go from there." Cookie nodded and the two of them started to walk towards the stairs.

Cookie and Lincoln walked into a small hotel room and looked around as Cookie set Lily on the bed. Lily looked up at the two in confusion, "Linky?"

Lincoln half smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry Lily, we'll tell you what's going on soon." He looked at Cookie and shook his head, "Well…we have our daughter back."

"Yeah," Cookie sat down next to Lily and held her, "Now all we have to do is get tested to prove she's ours and the judge will give us custody of her."

"Yeah," Cookie yawned and laid back on the bed, "Get some sleep Cookie, I'm going to run to the store and pick up something for us to eat and a few things for Lily." Cookie nodded and fell asleep as Lincoln turned the TV on for Lily before walking out of the room.

Lincoln walked into the hotel room carrying a couple of bags and saw Lily slapping Cookie's face, trying to wake her up. Lincoln chuckled and shook his head as Lily looked up and giggled, "C'mon Lily, let's let mommy sleep a little. She's worried about losing you again," he set the bags down and walked up to Lily and picked her up, "Let's give you a bath Lily,"

Lily giggled and wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck, "My Linky," Lincoln half smiled and hugged Lily back before walking into the bathroom and started the bath water.

Cookie and Lincoln laid on the bed and watched TV while Lily slept between them. Cookie rested her head on Lincoln's shoulder when the show they were watching changed to a news story, "Earlier today, two teenagers and an infant of Royal Woods went missing." Cookie and Lincoln stared at the screen with wide eyes, "Cookie Beach and Lincoln and Lily Loud went missing and their families are asking for the community's help in find this three missing…"

Cookie turned the TV off and sighed, "We need to get that test done and fast before they find us and take Lily away from us again." Lincoln hummed and nodded as he wrapped an arm around Cookie and rubbed her back.

Lincoln and Cookie, with Lily in Cookie's arms, stood in front of the Loud house with a folded-up piece of paper in Lincoln's hand. The two of them walked into the house and Lincoln's parents and sisters looked up, "Where have you two been!" Rita demanded and Lincoln handed her the paper, "What's this?"

She unfolded it and read it over and a look of shock crossed her face before she handed the paper to her husband. Lynn Sr. read it over and he looked at the two, "We thought you two were told that we…"

"We can raise our daughter," Cookie rolled her eyes and Leni, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa gasped, "Yeah, that's right, Lily is actually your niece. My parents and your parents forced us to hand her over after she was born,"

The air grew thick with tension and Lincoln wrapped his arm around Cookie, "We'll be up in my room. When you guys are ready to talk to us without yelling, you'll know where to find us." They walked up the stairs and to Lincoln's room, leaving everyone in the living room in either shock or confusion.

 **Okay Dragonking, I went back and read some of the older review and you asked for either Lori or Lincoln or both of them to be Lily's parents and I decided to make Cookie and Lincoln her parents, hope I got it right and I'm sorry if I screwed up. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me what you all think**.


	66. Wizards PT 1

**d. felipe76: Thanks, and good to know.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I might, I might.**

 **Geo soul: I'm not a big fan of Deadpool, sorry.**

 **Dragonking1987: Yeah, sorry, but hey, good to hear.**

 **Luggymayro: Heh, yeah, I could write something like that, no problem.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, always expected the unexpected from me. Cookie is the name given to a background character by the fans.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, probably. Cookie id the name given to a background character by the fans.**

 **Dread: Probably, and thanks.**

 **He23t: Uh…okay, right?**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Heh, I like it, and Happy New Year to you too.**

 **PLTragedy17: Good to know.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Yeah, it was a twist and thanks.**

 **2017 Baby: Heh, I guess I could write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest: I guess I could give it a try.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Trilogy huh? Yeah, I can see something like that happening too. Coming right up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Luan Loud wandered around the house, casting spell after spell with a bored expression on her face, "You know you're not allowed to cast spells like that." She sighed and looked down to see a white cat next to her, "You're going to get in trouble if someone on the outside world sees you."

"And I'm getting scolded by a cat," she sighed and shook her head, "Look Lincoln, what are you doing here anyway? And why are you scolding me?"

"Well let's see, I'm a cat so I can sleep wherever I want and mom and dad warned you about doing magic like that." Luan rolled her eyes and the cat jumped in her arms, "Anyway, I think I'm hungry for some tuna and my favorite witch in the whole wide world is going to be super nice and get me some."

"Yeah, let's go, Linc," she turned and walked down the corridor with the cat in her arms.

Luan let the cat go and opened a can of tuna and set it on the floor. Lincoln ran up to the can and began eating, "Hey Linc?" he stopped eating and looked up, "Am I really your favorite person in the world?"

"Yeah, you let me sleep with you a t night, you give me tuna and you're like the only person in this house that doesn't use me for target practice." Luan lightly smiled, "Anyway, what's wrong with you today? You look like you lost your best friend,"

"I'm grounded for the week," Lincoln tilted his head to the side and Luan sighed, "Okay, so you remember how Luna got really pissed off that one day and hit you with a painful hex?"

"Yeah, I was howling in pain for the entre night…sorry if I kept you up,"

Luan smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about it Linc, I was happy to help. Anyway, when she got out of the shower the other day, I decided to hit her with a sticky charm and she was stuck in nothing but a towel until mom and dad got home to help her. They found out I'm the one who cast the charm and now I'm grounded."

Lincoln got ready to say something when the two of them heard shouting. They looked up and saw Lola and Lana tumbling into the kitchen, arguing and fighting. Lincoln jumped into Luan's arms and watched as the twins rolled on the floor and shouted at each other, "Hey, hey, hey!" they stopped and looked up at Luan, "What the hell are you guys fighting about this time?"

"She tried to take my wand!" Lana snapped.

Lola pointed at Lana and hissed, "She put a frog in my bed!"

They began shouting again and Lincoln sighed, "It's days like this to make me glad I'm a cat."

"Shut up, Lincoln!" the twins shouted in unison and aimed their wands at him and Lincoln was sprayed with two streams of cold water before the twins turned ran out of the kitchen.

Luan groaned and shook her head before looking down at the wet cat and saw him shaking, "Are you okay, Linc?"

"I don't know if any of you know this, but cats hate getting their fur wet!" Luan frowned and walked out of the kitchen with Lincoln in her arms.

Luan wrapped a towel around Lincoln and began drying him off. She took the towel off him and half smiled, "Better?" Lincoln shook his head, trying to get the water residue off his fur, "I know Lincoln, but I don't think they're going to stop."

"Well the least they can do is stop using me to get their frustration out. I am getting sick of being abused around here," Luan sighed and began petting the top of Lincoln's head and he began purring and Luan chuckled, "Hey it's not funny. I'm a cat, it's what we do,"

"I know Linc, I just find it funny when you purr for some reason," Lincoln rolled his eyes and yawned before laying down on Luan's bed and Luan smiled as she scratched him behind the ear, "Enjoy your little catnap Lincoln." She lightly chuckled before standing up and walking out of the room.

Lincoln woke up and stretched on the bed, "Well, that was a nice nap." He jumped off the bed and walked out of the room and looked around the empty hall in confusion, "Heh, what is everyone?" he started walking down the stairs and saw the family sitting at the table eating dinner. He jumped off the final step and ran over to Luan.

He jumped on her lap and Luan looked down and smiled, "Oh hey Linc, did you have a nice nap?"

"It was fine, but I was wondering if you can give me some tuna." Luan smiled and waved her wand and a bowl of tuna appeared next to the chair she was sitting in, "Thanks Luan, you're the best," Luan smiled and nodded as Lincoln jumped down and began eating the tuna.

Lynn Sr. cleared his throat and everyone looked at him while Lincoln continued to eat his tuna, "Family, I believe it is time to take over the world," Lincoln stopped eating and listened to the conversation, "It's time to show this world who its true masters are and with a family of eleven witches and a powerful warlock, there is nothing that can stop us."

"Yeah," Luna smirked and waved her wand, "We're going to rock this world."

"We literally can do this by the end of the week," Lori chuckled, "This will be too easy."

"We can like, force people work at the malls," Leni smiled while everyone else began talking and cheering, Luan looked down at the cat and picked him up before walking out of the dining room and up the stairs.

Luan sat on her bed while Lincoln paced the room, "Taking over the world? I always thought mom and dad were joking about that," Lincoln looked at Luan and tilted his head to the side, "So uh…did you know about this?"

"Lincoln," Luan hissed and Lincoln jumped up, "Dad just dropped this on all of us and the family is going to do this." She stood up, walked over to Lincoln and picked him up and scratched him behind his ear, "I'm sure we'll find a way to keep this under control Lincoln,"

Lincoln sighed and began purring, "Yeah, I guess. I just hope this type of power doesn't go to anyone's head." Luan frowned and nodded as she continued to scratch him behind his ear.

 **I don't know how many parts this is going to have and I hope this is what you were looking for Insane Master, and I'm sorry if it isn't. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	67. Blind Ambition PT 2

**Hyperion52: Okay.**

 **d. felipe76: That's what Insane Master asked for.**

 **That Engineer: Why does he remind you of Garfield?**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Good to know, and I decided to add a little abuse.**

 **Marshadow: Yeah, I guess I could write something like that. Let me write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **He23t: He's the family's familiar, but I suppose I can add a few twists here and there.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. Yeah, he's her familiar. I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Let me write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Wolvenstorm: Thanks. I wouldn't know, I never saw Soul Eater. I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Dragonking1987: So this reminds you of Sailor Moon and this remind That Engineer of Garfield. Okay, right.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, he's a talking cat. Yeah, here's the second part to Blind ambition.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on the couch with a frown on his face, "Hey bro," he heard Luna say and he looked up in confusion, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, you know, trying to enjoy life as a blind kid," Luna frowned and sat down next to him, "I know Lisa didn't mean for this to happen, and I don't blame her, but I'd like to have my vision back."

"I know dude, but cheer up because I'm going to be your eyes for the day." She stood up and helped Lincoln up and led him across the living room and out the front door.

Luna led Lincoln down the street and Lincoln sighed as he heard birds chirping, children running around and laugh, cars driving down the street and people talking. Luna looked back at her brother and frowned, "It's going to be okay Lincoln. Lisa is working nonstop to find a way to fix this,"

"I know, and like I said, I don't blame her for this and she shouldn't feel guilty about something that was an accident."

Luna hummed and nodded and got ready to say something when they heard someone call from behind them, "Hey lame-o," they looked back and Luna saw Ronnie Anne walking up to them. She stopped in front of the two siblings and she waved her hand in front of Lincoln's face only to see him stare blankly at her and she frowned, "Still blind, huh?" Lincoln nodded and Ronnie Anne took hold of his hand and looked at Luna, "I'll watch him again if you need to take care of something."

"Thanks dude," Luna hugged her brother and slightly smiled, "Sorry to leave you like this bro, but I'm sure Ronnie Anne will take care of you," Lincoln nodded and Luna walked away from the two and Ronnie Anne led Lincoln in the opposite direction.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln sat on a bench at the park and Ronnie Anne yawned and rested her head on Lincoln's shoulder, "Are you okay Ronnie Anne?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, lame-o,"

Lincoln frowned and shook his head, "No you're not. You sound like you haven't slept in a few days."

"Well my boyfriend is blind so yeah, I wouldn't sleep well knowing something like that," Lincoln frowned and wrapped an arm around Ronnie Anne and Ronnie Anne sighed, "I don't know, maybe I am a little tired,"

"Well why don't we go back to my place and you can get some sleep." Ronnie Anne sighed and nodded before standing up and helped Lincoln up and led him out of the park.

Ronnie Anne laid on the couch with her head resting on Lincoln's lap as she slept. Lincoln frowned and felt around before he began stroking Ronnie Anne's hair, "Hey Lincoln," he heard Lana's voice and he looked up, "How's it going?"

"I don't know. Ronnie Anne is losing sleep ever since my accident, Lisa's working on finding a way to fix this and I feel like I'm just a burden now."

"Well you're not," he felt Lana sit on the arm of the couch, "What happened to you was an accident, it could've happened to any of us. Ronnie Anne is just worried about you and Lisa is working really hard on finding a way to give you your sight back."

"Yeah, I know," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Can you tell Lisa I want to talk to her?"

"Sure thing, Lincoln," Lana jumped off the couch and walked away.

Lincoln continued to stroke Ronnie Anne's hair as she slept, "Lincoln," he heard Lisa and he looked to his right, "Lana said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah…Lisa I already told you that I'm not mad at you for this and I don't want you to overwork yourself to look for a way to fix this. If you can't fix this then I'll live my life blind, it's not a problem,"

"If you say so, Lincoln," she walked over to him and hugged him with a frown on her face, "I'll keep looking for a way to give you your sight back." Lincoln sadly smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "I'm going to get back to work." Lincoln nodded and Lisa walked away and up the stairs.

Ronnie Anne moaned as she opened her eyes and sat up, "How long have I been asleep,"

"I don't know," Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln frowned, "But I hope you slept well. And Ronnie Anne, you shouldn't worry about me. Worse things have happened to me before, being blind is one of the more tamer things that could've happened."

"I guess," she stood up and stretched, "Well I better get home."

"I'll walk you," Lincoln stood up and Ronnie Anne looked at him, "And I can only guess you're giving me a weird look. Ronnie Anne, I know where you live and…"

"And you don't have anyone to walk you home, lame-o," Ronnie Anne sighed and shook her head before kissing Lincoln's cheek, "I'll be fine. Don't worry," Lincoln sighed and nodded, "I'll text you…call…I'll text you when I get home and one of your sisters could read it to you." Lincoln nodded again and Ronnie Anne turned and walked over to the door as Lincoln sat back down and listened to the silence of the house.

 **Small update to this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	68. Prank gone wrong

**d. felipe76: Yeah, I suppose I can write something for them when I can.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, can't help but feel bad for the guy. Probably.**

 **That Engineer: Heh, haven't really noticed.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Heh, sorry I didn't get what you were looking for. Thanks. It is good to see he forgives her and Ronnie Anne cares about him and he cares about her.**

 **He23t: Well keep reading to find out.**

 **Geo soul: That's a bizarre one. Let me write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Dread: Yeah, probably should've. But the arc isn't over yet.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Heh, I guess I could try to write something like that. It isn't really an arc but I could try to write a sequel to it.**

 **Anyway, here's The Cowardly Christian's request. Enjoy.**

Lincoln laid on his bed in his underwear while reading a comic with an annoyed look on his face as he heard people downstairs laughing and cheering. He groaned and shook his head, "Why did dad have to have the party here? Now we can't go downstairs and I can't read my undies in peace." His phone went off and he sighed as he picked it up and slid his thumb across the screen and held the phone close to his ear, "Hello?"

" _Little Loud,_ " he heard Bobby panting on the other end and Lincoln arched a brow in confusion, " _Listen buddy, Ronnie Anne is sick and I think the medicine she needs is in your room._ " Lincoln looked around and spotted a small bottle and picked it up, " _Can you bring it over?_ "

"But Bobby, it's…" the call ended and he sighed and put his phone down, "Raining and I can't go downstairs." He shook his head and stood up and opened a drawer and scratched his head in confusion, "What the heck?" he turned and walked out of his room and down the hall.

Knocking on Lori's and Leni's door, it opened and Lori stared at him, "What do you want weirdo?"

"Lori, did you do the wash today?"

"Sorry little bro, but we didn't have any detergent and mom and dad didn't get home until late so no one could go to the store and buy some so you're stuck in your underpants until tomorrow." Lincoln sighed and walked back to his room.

Lincoln paced his room with the small bottle in his hands, "Okay, two options here, be a good boyfriend, sneak out in my undies and ran over to get this medicine to Ronnie Anne, or be the worst boyfriend imaginable, stay here and have Ronnie Anne kick my ass when she gets better." He looked at the window as the rain pelted against the glass and he sighed and shook his head, "Ronnie Anne you better be grateful for this." He walked over to the window, opened it and started to climb out of it.

Missing a branch, he slipped and fell to the ground below. He groaned and looked down with wide eyes, "Where are my undies?" he looked up and saw them hanging on a branch and he groaned, "Damn it." He looked around and sighed before he started running down the street, ducking behind bushes and trees occasionally.

Luan watched from Lincoln's window with wide eyes, "Oh boy…this just got bad…really…really bad,"

Lincoln panted as he ran down the street and the cold rain hit his exposed flesh. He dove into a bush and panted as he looked around. He looked at the house on the corner and he smirked, "Okay, just get this medicine to Ronnie Anne and hopefully they can help me out with my little problem and everything should be fine." He ran out of the bush and up to the front door.

He knocked on the door and waited and shivered. The door opened and Ronnie Anne stepped out and her eyes widened, "Lincoln? What are you doing here?" she looked down and started snickering, "And why are you naked?"

"I uh…"

"Oh man, this is too funny. Your dick is shriveled from the cold," Ronnie Anne continued to laughed and Lincoln growled in annoyance, "If this is your way of asking to get some you might want to try a different…"

"For your information, I thought you were sick and brought over some medicine!" Ronnie Anne stopped laughing and looked at him in shock as Lincoln shook his head, "I had to climb out the damn window because my parents are throwing a stupid party and I didn't have any clean clothes and lost my underwear when I fell out of the tree!" he threw the small bottle to the ground and shook his head, "Hope it was worth the laugh!" he turned and sprinted away from Ronnie Anne and down the street without ducking behind trees and bushes.

Lincoln jumped through his window with his underwear in his hands. He tossed them on the radiator to dry and closed his window before putting a robe on and sat on his bed, "Damn it." He groaned and fell back, "This day can't get any worse." He heard a knock on his door and sighed, "It's opened," the door opened and a forlorn Luan walked in, "What's wrong Luan? Someone not laughing at your jokes?"

"Ronnie Anne's crying," Lincoln scuffed, rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Bobby called Lori and asked to talk to me." Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "You see…you weren't supposed to climb out the window like that…you were supposed to go downstairs and have mom and dad ground you. Ronnie Anne had nothing to do with this,"

"With what," Luan frowned and looked away, "With what Luan? What are you talking about?"

"Well…me and Bobby were trying to prank you," Lincoln's eyes widened and Luan sighed and shook her head, "I didn't think you'd climb out the window and I didn't think you'd snap at Ronnie Anne, but I guess I was wrong." The room fell silent and Luan turned to leave, "I'll just…talk to you later Linc." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Lincoln sighed and picked up his phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, the call went to voicemail and Lincoln sighed and waited for the beep, "Hey Ronnie Anne, it's Lincoln. Listen…about what happened…I didn't know you were involved. It was Luan and Bobby. They were trying to prank me and it backfired with me yelling at you. I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just irritated." He took a deep breath before continuing, "If I had called you first instead of climbing out my window after Bobby called then none of this would've happened. I'm sorry I yelled at you and made you cry and I hope you can forgive me. Give me a call when you get this…or not, it's your choice." He frowned and sighed, "Okay, love you." He ended the call and sighed before laying back on his bed and fell asleep.

Lincoln walked down the stairs and saw his sisters sitting on the couch. Luan looked up and frowned before looking away. Lincoln sighed and shook his head before walking towards the door. Opening the door, he saw Ronnie Anne standing in front of him with a small frown on her face, "Oh uh…hey Ronnie Anne." Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Look…about last night…I didn't…"

"I got your message and Bobby told me that it was just a stupid prank," Ronnie Anne sighed, "And I'll admit, I was a little harsh laughing at you because of your predicament last night."

The air between the two grew still as Lincoln's sisters watched from the couch with anticipation. Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "So…are you mad at me for yelling at you last night or are we cool?" Ronnie Anne took a deep breath and frowned, "Ronnie Anne?"

"Let's uh…let's just go get some milkshakes," Lincoln half smiled and walked out of the house and the two of them walked down the street.

 **Okay Cowardly Christian, I don't know if this is what you were looking for and I'm sorry if it wasn't. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	69. Heroes and Villains PT 2

**Guest #1: Yeah, it is good to see everything is good between them. I really don't know and at this point I'm don't want to know.**

 **d. felipe76: I'm still writing a few ideas down for that one.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, I know, but what can you do?**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was.**

 **Dread: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: No offense taken. I don't know what I was doing when I wrote it. Yeah, I'm going to continue that soon.**

 **Dark: I think someone requested something similar. Yeah, sure, let me write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **He23t: Yeah damn.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah, it was weird.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **Headphase05: Yeah, she should've thought that through.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this heroes update.**

Luan flew around the city while her sister and mother flew in the opposite direction. She looked around in confusion, "Looking for me, babe?" she turned and saw the villain standing behind her with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, "I was getting worried you'd forgot about me."

"Heh, I wish I could forget a scum like you," she looked around and back at the villain, "So where's the rest of your team?"

"Kicking your team's ass," he answered and chuckled, "So it's just you and me, beautiful," Luan groaned as the Lincoln's eyes flashed green and she fell back with a force. Luan groaned as she hit a building.

She quickly jumped out of the way when she saw a bus flying towards her. She growled and looked at the villain with narrowed, "Are you insane! You could kill someone!"

"That's my plan!" his eyes flashed green again and he got ready to attack when he fell forward. He groaned and looked back to see the other heroes floating behind him. He growled and snapped, "Where's my team!"

"They decided to split up," one of them answered, "And we decided to come after you. It'll be easier if you just give up,"

Lincoln growled and his eyes flashed green and the ground began shaking before seven buildings began collapsing. The seven heroes stared at him in disbelief and he chuckled, "Eight problems and seven heroes. What will you do?" he snickered and shook his head, "You all can stop the buildings and save the people inside, or one of you can try to fight me, letting countless people die." The seven heroes shook their heads before flying down to the buildings, "Suckers," he turned and flew away from the scene.

The heroes quickly evacuated the buildings and looked up, "Mom, that one villain is literally the worst out of all of them."

"He is a sick bastard, that much is true," Rita sighed and shook her head, "He'll do anything to get out of a situation and doesn't care who gets hurt."

Lincoln flew into a bank and stared at his dad and sisters as they robbed people, "I'm starting to get the feeling you guys want me to get caught!" his eyes flashed green and the vault flew opened and the money inside began floating out, "What's the excuse this time!"

"We're sorry," Lana answered quickly as she terrorized some of the bank's customers, "We didn't think they'd go after you, we thought they'd follow us."

"Well we better hurry up because they'll go those people out of those buildings in no time." Lincoln panted and looked around, "Luna, I think it's time to rock this place."

"You got it dude!" Luna arched her arm up and strummed a cord on her guitar and the bank began to shake and the windows shattered before the five of them rushed out of the demolished building.

The entire Loud family sat in the living room watching TV when a news bulletin interrupted the show they were watching, "Earlier today, the heroes or Royal Woods were unable to stop the dastardly villains. After destroying a city block, Metro escaped and joined the other members of his villainess team and robbed the bank on Main and 2nd. When we tried to interview the heroes, all they could say was the villains got lucky and it won't happen again."

Luna, Lincoln, Lana, Lola and Lynn Sr. smirked while Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa and Rita frowned, "Poo-poo." Lily giggled and clapped her hands.

Lincoln stood up and stretched, "Well I think I'm going to go to bed early, later," he walked up the stairs and to his room.

Lincoln ran from rooftop to rooftop, destroying property while he laughed, "You never cease to amaze me," he jerked up and looked back to see Luan floating a few yards behind him, "Don't you get bored destroying property, stealing and killing?"

"No, don't you get tired of stalking me?" Lincoln grinned, "Seriously baby girl, I swear you have a crush on me or something. You always seem to find me," Luan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Anyway, I was just doing a little finishing touches on my earlier work and that means that I…" his eyes flashed green and Luan felt a force hit her on the side of the head and she fell back.

Lincoln smirked and walked over to her. His eyes widened when he saw her mask had fallen off and he was staring at his unconscious sister. He shook his head, turned and flew away from the small wreck he caused.

Luan moaned and opened her eyes and looked around, "Where the hell did he go?" she looked down and her eyes widened when she spotted her mask, "Shit!" she picked it up and quickly put it back on, "I hope that rat bastard didn't notice and just left." She heard sirens fill the air and she sighed, "I better go home," she turned and flew away from the scene.

Lincoln paced his room and scratched his head, "Luan…a hero?" he chuckled and shook his head, "No, preposterous. I'm probably just exhausted, I mean I've been using a lot of power this week. I'm probably just tired," he sighed and laid down on his bed, "Yeah, just need to get some sleep." He yawned and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **Brief hero update. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	70. PTSD PT 3

**Insane Master Writer Studio: Thanks. Yeah, I guess he is and he probably is in denial.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, I got it. Let me write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I guess.**

 **Guest: Good to know.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **Lightandcoal: I might make a part two.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks,**

 **Dread: A little bit of both, mainly the ladder.**

 **UnpopularToaster: No, let's hear it. I try to get to the requests as best as I can.**

 **Jedssm: Thanks, and keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's a PTSD update. Enjoy.**

Lincoln and his sisters walked up to their grandfather's house. Lincoln looked at his sisters in confusion and arched a brow, "And why are we going to pop-pop's?"

"Well since pop-pop fought in Vietnam, he might be able to help you with your little problem," Lynn asked and knocked on the door.

The door opened and their grandfather Albert walked through the front door and chuckle, "Well, what brings my grandkids here?" he then spotted Lincoln and he laughed, "Lincoln! My lookalike, how are you doing?"

His sisters groaned and Lori shook her head, "He's suffering from PTSD, pop-pop and being a veteran, we were wondering if you can help." Albert sighed and nodded before letting his grandchildren in.

The twelve of the sat in the living room and Lincoln looked around with a nervous look on his face. Albert hummed and scratched the side of his face, "So my lookalike is suffering from PTSD, huh?" he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving his grandchildren in the living room in confusion.

A loud pop assaulted their eardrums and Lincoln's eyes widened as he grabbed Luna and Lana by the arms and pulled them to the ground and shielded them with his arms, "Everyone get down! Grenades are coming in hard!"

"Pop-pop!" the girls shouted and Albert walked back into the living room, "Pop-pop, we told you that Lincoln's suffering from PTSD," Luan walked over to Lincoln, pulled him off their sisters and slapped him across the face, "Lincoln, it's just us. There is no attack," Lincoln panted and looked at his horrified sisters, "You need to calm down, Lincoln. You're nowhere near the battlefield."

Lincoln took a few deep breaths and helped Luna and Lana up, "I see what you mean," Albert said and the eleven of them looked at their grandfather, "That was a mild test they'd do for us Vietnam veterans. Blow up a paper bag and see how they'd react when they popped it. He's got a pretty bad case of PTSD,"

"So what do we do, pop-pop?" Lola asked.

"Well I'll advise you to leave Lincoln here for the weekend." The eleven of them looked at him and Albert coughed, "I'll keep an eye on him for the weekend and help him snap out of his episodes faster than any of you can. After the weekend, I'm going to take him to the Marine Base and we're going to join the jarheads in a simple training. That should help him get rid of any stress in his system."

"Okay," Luna looked at Lincoln and hugged him, "Take care, bro."

Lily walked over to him and hugged him, "Get better Lincoln." After his sisters hugged him goodbye, the ten Loud sisters turned and walked out of the house and closed the door behind them.

Lincoln looked at his grandfather in confusion, "So how are you going to help me, pop-pop?"

"I'm going to be snapping you in and out of reality for the rest of the day," Lincoln arched a brow and Albert chuckled and chook his head as he patted his grandson on his back, "Don't worry Lincoln, I'll snap you out of it if you get too violent."

"Okay," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "If you're sure about this pop-pop," Albert smirked and nodded.

Lincoln tossed and turn on the bed and grunted as sweat ran down his body. He shot up and panted, cold sweat covering his body. The light came on and he heard his grandfather chuckling. He looked over and saw his grandfather leaning against the doorframe, "Pop-pop? Why didn't you wake me from that?"

"Because it would've been a lot worse," Lincoln groaned and tossed the covers aside and stood up.

He walked past his grandfather and down the hall to the bathroom and turned the faucet on. Splashing water on his face, he sighed and shook his head, "And how would it be worse if you helped me, pop-pop?"

"You would've thought I was an enemy and probably snap my neck," Lincoln groaned and ran his fingers though his hair and he felt his grandfather pat him on his shoulder, "I know going through the act of war is rough and coming home after experiencing something as brutal as death in the cruel hand of war. I know you believe you're still in the battlefield, but Lincoln no matter who died in your unit or how many people you killed, you need to understand that you came home in one piece and your family is happy for that."

"I know pop-pop, but I still hear the screams, the gunshots, the grenades…everything…I see the faces of my unit, the enemy and…"

"I know my little lookalike, I know," Albert patted Lincoln on his back, "But you have to keep telling yourself you're home now and all those who were killed, friends, members of your unit, the enemy, you can't do anything about it." Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Alright, now what say I make us some of my famous five alarm chili and we'll watch some reruns of Celebrity Deathmatch,"

"You know mom and dad always gets ticked when you let us watch that stupid show,"

"Oh, who's going to find out?" Albert chuckled, "C'mon Lincoln, it'll be us veterans enjoying some chili and watching Claymation of celebrities beat the hell out of each other."

Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, sounds fun pop-pop," Albert nodded and Lincoln turned the faucet off and the two of them walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

 **Brief update to this arc and his grandfather is going to try and help him out of the this mess. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	71. Look into future PT 1

**Nightmaster000: Thanks. It is, isn't it?**

 **Guest: Yeah, it is. Keep reading to find out.**

 **Dragontitan: Keep reading to find out.**

 **d. felipe76: I'll write a couple of ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Hyperion52: Good to know, and thanks.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Good to know.**

 **Jss2141: Good to know. Yeah, I used to watch it with my uncle.**

 **ZetaWorks: I'll see what I can do.**

 **He23t: Yeah, you're welcome.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Yeah, I could do something like that no problem. Just let me write a few ideas down first.**

 **Anyway, here's something that's been bugging me for a while. Enjoy.**

Luan smiled as she looked out the window and saw her brother and Ronnie Anne sitting under the tree in the backyard. The sound of thunder roared overhead and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne looked up at the darkened sky before standing up and walking towards the house. Luan turned around and quickly ran back to the living room. She heard the backdoor open and heard Ronnie Anne laughed, "Well it's a good thing we got in, but I need get home,"

"Why don't you stay until my parents get home and they could give you a ride,"

Ronnie Anne smirked and rolled her eyes, "It's cool lame-o, I'll be fine," she kissed his cheek and walked over towards the door, "Talk to you later, lame-o," she walked out the house and Lincoln sighed before sitting next to his sister.

The room fell silent between the two of them and Luan looked at Lincoln, "Well, the others should be back soon. And don't worry about Ronnie Anne, she'll get home just…"

A loud crash was heard and they jumped up and looked towards the door leading to the basement. The two of them slowly walked over to the door and Lincoln reached for the knob. Turning the knob, they pushed the door opened and looked down the stairs and heard a voice grunt, "Damn it…Aunt Lisa is going to murder me…if mom and dad don't kill me when they find out about this." They turned the light on and raced down the stairs to see a teenage girl with light brown hair and green eyes, wearing a white blouse and a yellow skirt and had braces. She looked at the two and nervously laughed, "Uh…hi,"

"Who are you and how did you get in our basement?" Luan demanded and crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

The girl bit her lip and looked away, "How did you get into our house!" Lincoln snapped.

"The door was opened," she muttered, "And I needed to get out of the rain. I'm sorry I broke in like this but…"

"How are you still dry?" Luan arched and brow and the girl's eyes widened, "If you just came in, you'd be all wet, and for some reason you're completely dry." The girl bit her lip and looked away, "Who are you and where are your parents?"

"My uh…my name's Liberty, but people just call me Libby and my parents…I uh…I don't know where they are. We uh…we got separated before the storm." The two siblings stared at her in confusion, "I uh…I'm going to look for them after the storm is over…is it alright if I stay here until it passes?" Luan and Lincoln looked at each other and then at Libby and nodded slowly, "Thanks,"

"Sure, no problem," Lincoln sighed and turned around, "We better get upstairs," nodding, the three of them walked up the stairs.

Luan and Lincoln watched as their guest slept on the loveseat, "So who is she?" Luan thought out loud and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "C'mon Linc, she didn't just get out of the rain, she'd be soaking wet. None of her story makes any sense and she seems very jumpy when we ask her any questions about her home life."

"Yeah, she won't even tell us her parents' names," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I know if I had a kid, I'd be worried sick if I didn't know where they were."

"Yeah, me too, I mean you remember how worried mom and dad were when they thought they lost you, me, Lynn and Lana at Dairy Land two years ago,"

"Yeah, I know," he sighed and stood up, "Well while our guest is sleeping, I'm going up to my room and read comics in my undies." Luan nodded and Lincoln walked up the stairs and to his room.

Lincoln laid on his bed and read his comic. The door opened and he looked up to see Luan walking into his room, "Our guest is awake," Lincoln nodded, "And mom and dad called. The roads leading to Aunt Shirley's are flooded and they won't be able to come home tonight."

"Well that's going to happen since Aunt Shirley lives next to a freaking river," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "So did Libby give you any more information?"

"No and it's like pulling teeth with her," Luan groaned, "And I thought Lynn was stubborn. She won't give me her last name, where she lives or anything about her parents." Luan sighed and frowned, "I think she ran away from home. Maybe we should let her stay for the night. Keep her out of the cold,"

"Yeah…anyway I say we order tonight, it's just the three of us," Luan nodded and turned and walked out of the room and Lincoln continued to read his comic.

Luan, Lincoln and Libby sat in living room and watched TV while they ate pizza. Lincoln and Luan looked at Libby and Lincoln arched a brow, "Libby…don't you think your parents are worried about you?"

"They are, but they're probably mad at me too,"

"For running away?" Luan asked and Libby looked down, "Libby if I had a daughter I'd be worried sick about her if I had no idea where she was."

"She knows," Libby mumbled under her breath, "I'll talk to my parents when I can, I promise." She looked up at the TV and laughed, "Me and my parents love this movie," Luan and Lincoln looked at each other in confusion before focusing on the TV again.

 **This is going to have a few parts to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	72. Support

**Dragontitan: Really? I don't think it does.**

 **Dread: Thanks. More will be coming soon.**

 **Sharon Grey: Yeah, it's the same as Lacy. Thanks.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Well be honest all you want, it doesn't bother me and it never will. I ignore all criticism no matter what. I did say in the first one that it was going to be focusing mainly on those two.**

 **Hyperion52: Keep reading to find out.**

 **He23t: Well keep reading to find out what happens.**

 **Headphase05: Yeah, I don't know why, but I just like writing them together.**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, she is. I'm going to be honest; I'm having a lot of trouble wording it.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with. And I'm going to venture a guess and say I Dream of Genie?**

 **Anyway, here's something involving Lynn. Enjoy.**

Lynn sat on the bed with a deep frown on her face and hugged her knees to her chest and tears in her eyes, ' _We…we lost…and all because of my cocky attitude,_ ' she rubbed her ankle and sighed, ' _It's no surprise my team didn't want to talk to me after that. I got cocky, sprained my ankle a few yards before the goal and cost us the game._ '

The door opened and she heard Lincoln's voice, "Lynn?" she looked up and saw Lincoln walking into the room, "What are you doing in my room and why are you crying?" Lynn frowned and looked away and Lincoln sat down next to her, "I uh…I saw your game and…"

"And you're going to blame me like the rest of my team, right?"

Lincoln frowned and wrapped his arm around his older sister, "Why would I blame you for something that's not your fault? You're my favorite sister and I have reason to blame you for something that you had no control over and your teammates are idiots for blaming you like that."

Lynn slightly smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you're right," she hugged her brother and pulled the covers over them, "Dutch Oven!" Lincoln struggled and break free as Lynn laughed.

The two siblings sat under the tree in the backyard, Lincoln playing a video game and Lynn tossed a baseball into the air and catching it. Lynn put the ball aside and rested her head on Lincoln's shoulder. Lincoln looked at his sister in confusion, "Are you okay Lynn?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Linc," she stood up and pulled Lincoln by the arm, "C'mon, I want to spend some time with my brother," Lincoln looked confused as Lynn started pulling him towards the gate.

The two walked through the front door, laughing and joking with one another, "Well you two look like you had fun," they looked up and saw their parents sitting on the couch, "It's good to see you're out of your funk, Lynn,"

"Thanks guys, Lincoln's been helping me all day," Lynn yawned, "Well we're going to go to bed, night guys," the two siblings walked up the stairs without another word.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Lynn started pulling Lincoln to his room, "Uh Lynn…what are you doing?"

"I'm going to be bunking with my favorite brother,"

"But I'm your only brother,"

Lynn smirked and laughed, "And that's why your ranking is so high. Now c'mon," she continued to pull him towards his room.

Lynn closed the door and looked at Lincoln with a faint smirk on her face before throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him. Lincoln's eyes widened and he backed away, "Lynn? What the heck did you do that for?"

"Just thanking you for your help," Lynn put her hair down and took her shirt off, revealing her bare breasts and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Play with them, Lincoln," Lincoln nodded as his hands began to reach to her breasts and he began rubbing Lynn's breasts.

Lincoln sat on the bed with Lynn on his lap and his dick in her pussy and sweat running down their bodies. They kissed and their tongues began to wrestle with one another. Lynn pulled away from Lincoln and smiled as she panted, "That's good Lincoln, keep fucking me," Lincoln smirked and put his hands on Lynn's hips and moved her at a steady pace.

Lynn leaned onto Lincoln's dresser and panted as she felt Lincoln's dick move in and out of pussy and she looked back with a faint smile, "That's right Lincoln, show that pussy who the winner is!" Lincoln chuckled and picked up speed.

Lincoln grunted as he felt Lynn's walls tighten around his dick and the two siblings climaxed. Lynn bit down on her lip to keep from screaming and waking everyone up as she felt Lincoln's seed flood her womb. Lincoln pulled out of Lynn and the two siblings fell back onto the bed and laid back and Lynn laid her head on Lincoln's chest, "Well that was a great way to get over my accident."

"Well…glad I could help," Lincoln pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arm around her, "But uh…we're probably screwed if…"

"If we have a daughter we should call her Lacy and if we have a son we'll call him Luke."

"Please stop talking," Lincoln chuckled and rubber his older sister's back, "We're in enough trouble as it is," Lynn half smiled and nodded as she nuzzled closer to her brother and fell asleep, Lincoln half smiled and kissed the top of her head before falling asleep.

Lynn and Lincoln were woken up to the sound of crying. Lincoln sat up and yawned, "I'll get her, you go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Lincoln nodded and Lynn yawned before laying back down, "Okay, thanks Lincoln," Lincoln nodded again and stood up and walked out of the room.

Lincoln walked into the nursery and half smiled, "Hey, what's wrong sweetie?" he walked over to the crib and picked the screaming infant up, "Did you have a bad dream Lacy?" the infant stopped screaming and nuzzled into Lincoln's arms and he quietly chuckled, "There's nothing wrong with you, you just wanted daddy to hold you."

He began walking around the nursery and rocking Lacy in his arms, trying to get her to go back to sleep. He soon placed the sleeping child back into the crib and kissed the side of her head, "Now maybe mommy and daddy can get some sleep too, huh kiddo?" he yawned, turned and walked out of the nursery.

 **Just a little bonding between Lynn and Lincoln. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think/**


	73. Vampires PT 1

**d. felipe76: Good to know and it might become an arc.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah it was. Yeah, I'm going to be making more with them involved.**

 **Geo soul: A little bit to the first one, yeah. Like I said, I was inspired to write these one-shots when I read your one-shot series.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, sure I could add something like that.**

 **Lightandcoal: And by bonding you mean more lemons for them, am I right? Yeah, I'll write more for them soon.**

 **He23t: Uh…okay, right?**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, so far I haven't written a lemon with Leni, but I'll write one soon.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks, and keep reading.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks, and I'll update that sec as soon as I can.**

 **Headphase05: Yeah, I'm pretty sure she had sex with Lincoln before, but I didn't put it in detail.**

 **LoudMouth: I might be able to do the coma one and the meeting the younger sisters boyfriend one no problem.**

 **Fictionlover54: Thanks, and don't worry, I'll update the Laney arc soon, so you don't have to file a missing person report.**

 **AbaddonDark: Yeah, and keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's something that came to me. Enjoy.**

Lynn Sr., Rita and their eleven children stared down at the city with the pale moon being the only source of light. They heard a low growling sound and looked over towards Luna, "Dudes, I'm getting wicked hungry right now. Can we go hunting yet?"

"Yeah, I guess it is close to dinner time," Rita said, stretching, "Just remember, we have to be back at the house before the sun comes up." She picked up her infant daughter Lily and smiled, "We don't want anyone turning to dust, do?" the thirteen family members turned into bats and began flying in different directions.

Lincoln flew around the park and landed in a tree before turning back to his vampire state. He looked around and saw three guys slowly cornering a Latino girl. He licked his lips and chuckled, "Well I'm eating good tonight," he jumped down and landed in front of the three guys and they jumped back slightly, "Good evening gentlemen, it appears we have a problem,"

"Yeah, you're in our way, you little Albino freak," the man in the middle snapped, "Now move it before we decide to fuck you up!" Lincoln chuckled and shook his head before punching him across the jaw.

He then turned and punched the man on the right in the stomach and kicked the man on the left back. The three stood up and the man on the right shouted, "Screw you, man! We're out of here!" they turned and quickly ran away.

Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "Damn it, not much of a meal," he looked back and his eyes widened at the Latino teen girl standing up and dusting herself off.

She looked up at him with soft brown eyes and sighed, "Thanks man, I owe you. My name's Ronnie Anne," Lincoln slowly backed away and Ronnie Anne looked at him in confusion, "So are you going to tell me your name or what?" Lincoln backed away again before turning around and running away from Ronnie Anne, "Hey, get back here!" she shouted after him and began chasing him.

Lincoln stopped in front of a lake and sighed, "I should've lost her by now,"

"Guess again, lame-o," he jumped up and looked back to see Ronnie Anne standing a few feet away from him, slowly walking up to him, "Now what is your name and what did you mean when you said not much of a meal? Do you feed on fighting or something?" Lincoln frowned and looked away. Ronnie Anne sighed and rolled her eyes, "Look, you can either tell me now or I'll just follow you all night and keep bugging you until you tell me." Lincoln shook his head and frowned, "This is your last chance, lame-o. Tell me your name and what you meant back there or else," Lincoln sighed and pointed towards the lake and Ronnie Anne looked over in confusion, "Okay, so what? It's a lake,"

"Noticed anything missing on the surface of the lake?"

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and looked at the lake again. Seeing her reflection, her eyes scanned the watery surface and widened before looking back up at Lincoln, "So what? You're like an illusionist or something?"

Lincoln sighed and bared his pure white fangs and Ronnie Anne gasped and took a few steps back, "I'm uh…one of eleven fifth generation vampire. My parents take me and my sisters hunting every night and we get home before anyone realizes anything. My original intention was to beat the hell out of those guys who were chasing you, drink their blood and then drink your blood."

"Then why didn't you?" Lincoln looked at her with a confused look crossing his face, "You've had a good opportunity back there, but instead you ran off. Why,"

"Because I wouldn't feel right killing a pretty girl such as yourself," Ronnie Anne's eyes widened and a small blush creeped across her face, "Anyway, I better get going. Got to at least drink some blood before going home."

He was about to turn into a bat and fly away when Ronnie Anne stopped him, "Wait," he turned and looked at her in confusion, "Meet me back here tomorrow night,"

"Why?" Ronnie Anne looked away and frowned, "I'm a monster, a bloodthirsty monster and you want me to meet up with you tomorrow n…"

"I still don't know your name," Ronnie Anne cut him off, "So we're going to meet up here tomorrow night and we're going to talk and you're going to tell me your name." Lincoln sighed and nodded before turning into a bat and flew away from Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln raced out of the alleyway and pinned a passerby to a streetlight and bared his fangs. Before the person could plead for their life, Lincoln sunk his fangs into the side of their neck and began drinking their blood. Lincoln dropped the dead body to the ground and wiped the blood dripping down his chin away, "Well it was no four course meal, but it was something." He looked up and saw five bats flying across the sky, "Well I guess it's time to get home." He turned into a bat and flew up to his sisters and they flew back to their house.

Lincoln walked into his room and closed the blinds before opening his coffin and yawned, "Well that was pretty fun, but I wonder why Ronnie Anne isn't afraid of me." He climbed into his coffin and yawned again, "I'll find out what she wants tonight." Laying back, he closed the coffin and fell asleep.

 **Not a request, just something that came to me. I don't know how many parts are going to be in this arc, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	74. Broken

**d. felipe76: Yes, I know Lupa and I don't know if I'll write something like that…I might, I mean a lot of people want to see those two together, I don't know why though, but I'll write some ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Lycanroc: Nope, not one for them, but it might happen soon, and like I've said countless times, it won't be a lemon.**

 **Hyperion52: Good to know and thanks.**

 **Geo soul: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Thanks, and gods no, she won't be like that.**

 **Guest #1: She's human.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, there is going to be something between them and none taken, I'm not a fan of the series and yes, it's going to be different from Twilight.**

 **LoudMouth: I'll write some ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Dread: Good to know, and thanks.**

 **Kranon the Deathclaw-Human: Heh. Sounds interesting.**

 **That Engineer: No, why?**

 **Guest #3: Thanks, and good to know though I don't think there are many out there with them being vampires.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. What forbidden love? Are you talking about Ronnie Anne and Lincoln? Well keep looking for updates to find out. Yeah, probably.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks, I'll update the Laney arc next.**

 **He23t: Nope, not like that at all.**

 **Dragonking1987: What the…that's uh…that's an odd one. Let me write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: You're welcome and use your imagination. I wasn't going to have him stay naked for the entire night.**

 **Anyway, here's some bonding between Lana and Lincoln. Enjoy.**

Lincoln whistled a happy tune as he walked through the door and up the stairs. He walked down the hall to his room. Passing Lola's and Lana's room, he heard crying and he stopped and looked at the door in confusion. Pushing the door open, he poked his head inside and saw Lana sitting on her bed with tears running down her face, "Lana?" she jumped and looked back, "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I…Izzy got out…and…and hit….by a truck!" Lana hiccupped and Lincoln frowned and walked into the room and sat down next to his younger sister and comforted her. Lana threw her arms around Lincoln and cried into his shoulder, "I tried to get him…but he was too fast and the truck ran him over!"

Lincoln sighed and hugged his sister and rubbed her back, "It's going to be okay Lana. I'm sure you'll get another lizard," Lana shook as she fought back the tears and Lincoln rubbed the top of her head, "It'll be okay Lana," Lana hiccupped and Lincoln continued to comfort her.

Lincoln sat on the floor in front of the TV and a controller in hand. He felt someone lean against him and he looked down to see Lana nuzzled up against him with a frown on her face, "How are you feeling Lana?" Lana shrugged her shoulders and Lincoln frowned and wrapped his arm around his sister, "I know you're upset about Izzy and I don't know what you're going through, but everything will get better," Lana sighed and Lincoln half smiled, "Hey, how about the two of us watch some cartoons," Lana looked up at him in confusion, "Yeah, since everyone is out for the day and we have the house to ourselves, I say we watch some cartoons and enjoy the peace and quiet,"

"But your game,"

"Nah, I was getting bored anyways," Lana sadly smiled and nodded as Lincoln turned the game off and turned cartoons on for him and his younger sister.

Lincoln looked down and saw Lana sleeping with tearstains on her cheeks. He sighed and turned the TV off and stood up and picked Lana up before heading towards the stairs. He walked into Lola's and Lana's room with Lana in his arms. He set Lana on her bed and pulled the covers over her and tucked her in. He looked at the empty cage with the name IZZY taped on the upper left corner. He looked back at Lana and sighed as he moved the strand of hair out of her face, "We'll find a way to fix this Lana," he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

Lola and Lana walked through the front door and Lola jumped on the couch while Lana let out a depressed sigh and closed the door, "Lana, your brother wants to talk to you up in your room," they heard their mother call from the kitchen and Lana sighed and started walking up the stairs.

Lana walked into hers and Lola's room and saw Lincoln standing in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back and a small smirk on his face. Lana shook her head and sighed, "What is it Lincoln? I don't want to be bothered right now."

"I kind of thought that, but I'm here to try and cheer you up," Lana rolled her eyes and saw on her bed, "Yesterday…when you told me about Izzy and how upset you were…well…I decided to put my money together and got you this little guy," he held out his hands and Lana stared at the bearded dragon Lincoln held with wide eyes, "I know he's not Izzy, but I hope he's the next best thing and…"

Lana jumped up from her bed and tackled Lincoln into a tight hug, "Thanks Lincoln, you're the best." Lincoln half smiled and rubbed the top of her head.

The two stood up and Lincoln handed Lana the bearded dragon, "Here you go Lana, you can name him and everything," Lana smiled and nodded as Lincoln walked past her, "Okay, I got homework to do."

"Thanks again Lincoln," Lincoln nodded and walked out of the room and Lana looked at the bearded dragon and smiled, "Okay little guy, what should your name be? Let's see…I had a frog named Seymour so that's out and I had a lizard named Izzy so that's a no…How about…Hunter. That's a good name for you," she walked over to Izzy's empty case and placed Hunter in it and put some crickets into the cage. She smiled as she watched her new pet devour the helpless crickets.

 **This wasn't a request, just something I wanted to do for the two of them. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	75. Laney PT 7

**Geo soul: I know what picture you're talking about. I'll write a few ideas down and what I can come up with.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: No problem.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Uh, I guess. Um…I'm going to guess…Laughing Jack?**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, they did. Don't know…don't uh…don't know.**

 **He23t: Godzilla? Where?**

 **Guest #2: I originally wasn't planning on making a sequel, but I guess I could give it a try. Let me write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #3: Uh…okay, right?**

 **d. felipe76: Well keep reading to see what happens. I really wish you hadn't told your birthday because it's the same day as my girlfriend's late father's birthday and I was going to write something special for her. I suppose I could do a lemon, it's going to be very light through, for them on the 3** **rd** **, is that okay with you?**

 **Nightmaster000: Oh, yeah, she might be the only one that would accent them. Yeah, it is hard losing a pet, but Lincoln tried to cheer her up.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, they got a one-shot together, and it was, wasn't it?**

 **Dragonking1987: It did sound odd, and if I can't get to it, it'll be good to see if you can write it.**

 **Dpiddy316: Good to know.**

 **Headphase05: Yeah, losing a pet can be hard.**

 **Anyway, I said I was going to update the Laney arc and here you go. Enjoy.**

Luan and Lincoln sat up on their bed while Laney slept in between them and the wind outside howled and snow fell from the sky. Luan frowned and wrapped her shivering daughter up in the covers and kissed the side of her head, "Don't worry sweetie, there's nothing to be afraid of. You're safe with mommy and daddy,"

Lincoln looked up in confusion and arched a brow, "What's wrong Luan?" Luan sighed and shook her head, "No, something's bugging you. What happened today?"

Luan looked up and sighed, "Well…when me and Laney went to the store earlier, we had a run-in with two of her lease favorite aunts." Lincoln's eyes narrowed, "Lynn and Lola. Lola started yelling at Laney, telling her that we never wanted her and how we were going to put her up for adoption when she was born and that she ruined our family."

Lincoln growled and shook, "And what did Lynn say?"

"She tried to punch me in my stomach…force a miscarriage," Lincoln stared at her in shock, "Luckily there were a few people around and they stopped her. Some workers even offered to see us to the car. But it took the entire car ride home to get Laney to stop crying." She looked down and stroked Laney's hair, "If Laney wasn't with me, I would've said a few things to them and it wouldn't have been nice." She sighed and shook her head, "Why can't they be accepting like Luna, or at least try to get to know Laney like Leni and Lana."

"I know love, but they're the ones who are going to be missing out. Laney's a great kid and our next baby's going to be great too," Luan half smiled and nodded as she looked down and rubbed her midsection and lightly yawned, "We better get some sleep honey. Laney's going to want to go out and play in the snow tomorrow."

"Yeah," she kissed him before laying back, "Goodnight Linc,"

Lincoln smiled and laid down, "Goodnight Luan," the two closed their eyes and fell asleep with their daughter between them.

Luan and Lincoln woke a few hours later to the sound of Laney screaming. Luan looked down and held her daughter close, "It's okay sweetie, it's okay," Laney hugged her mother and sobbed into her chest, "Did you have a bad dream, Laney?"

"The…mean people…came to the house…they took me and you two were in trouble…Aunt Luna tried to help…and…and…"

The two parents frowned and comforted their daughter, "It's okay sweetie, it was just a bad dream," Lincoln rubbed the top of his daughter's head, "Your mean aunts won't try anything and besides you still have mommy and daddy keeping you safe and your Aunt Luna won't let anything happen to you and it looks like you Aunts Leni and Lana might help us too."

Laney shook as tears slipped down her cheeks and her mother rubbed her back, "Daddy's right honey. If your mean aunts and grandparents want to take you away from us, then we and your three aunts will keep you safe." Luan kissed the top her head and continued to comfort her.

The crying soon turned into a light whimper. The two looked down and saw Laney sleeping, hiccupping every few minutes. Luan frowned and gently set Laney on the bed and kissed the side of her head and whispered, "Don't worry sweetie, no one is going to take you away from us. You're our daughter and no one can say anything about it."

"Are you okay, Luan?" Luan sighed and nodded, "Are you sure honey? Laney has a nightmare, you two run into Lynn and Lola at the store, Lola says some hateful things about Laney and Lynn almost hit you in the stomach."

"I know Linc, but there's nothing we can do besides convince Laney that what Lola said was just a bunch of lies, which they are, and keep an eye out for the others. We know we have Luna's support and Lana and Leni are starting to get used to Laney and Laney's starting to like them too." She sighed and leaned forward, resting her head on Lincoln's shoulder, "I didn't think one of our sisters would sink so low that they'd try to hit me in the stomach."

"Well it was a good thing there were people around to stop Lynn," Luan frowned and nodded and Lincoln rubbed her back, "We'll figure out what to do about this in the morning. Right now we need to get some sleep,"

"Yeah," she yawned and kissed him, "I love you, Lincoln."

Lincoln half smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too, Luan, goodnight." The two of the laid back down and wrapped protective arms around their daughter as she uneasily slept between them.

 **Small update to this arc and some conflict between Lola, Lynn and Luan. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	76. Making amends PT 1

**Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, she tried and Lola yelled at Laney. Pitiful to say the lease.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, but what can you do?**

 **d. felipe76: I said I suppose I can on the 3** **rd** **because I'm writing something for my girlfriend on the 2** **nd** **. I'm not promising anything at the moment though.**

 **Rakanadyo: Yeah, poor kid can't seem to catch a break, but she and her parents do have the support of Leni, Luna and Lana. Keep reading to see Lisa's output on the whole thing.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it is. Keep reading to find out what the rest of them truly think.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks. Really? You think it could be made into a story all its own? Heh, never thought about that.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks, and good to know. You're welcome.**

 **Omega Ultra: Heh, thanks. Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Dread: Thanks. About two or three at the most.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks. I'm not one for crossovers, but I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Heh, never would've guessed. Anyway, thanks and yeah, she'll be spending some more time with them.**

 **Loud4x4: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: I don't know when I'm going to be returning to that and I'm sorry, which ones were your requests? Again, sorry, but there are too many anonymous reviewers who uses the name Guest.**

 **Headphase05: Yeah, maybe. Keep reading to find out what happens.**

 **Anyway, here's a sequel to the Hawaiian arc. Enjoy.**

19-year-olds Ronnie Anne and Lincoln walked through the front door of their apartment and looked around. Ronnie Anne looked at her boyfriend and slightly smirked, "Are you okay Loud?"

"Yeah," he sighed and walked further into the apartment, "In all honesty I wasn't planning on coming back here. I thought when your parents said that we were going to be staying in Hawaii, I thought we'd never have to see Royal Woods again."

"Lincoln, I doubt your sisters still want to kill you. It's been eight years," Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Okay, now we better start unpacking," Lincoln nodded again and the two of them walked out of the apartment.

After unpacking everything, the two sat down and looked around their newly furnished apartment. Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln and frowned, "Is something bugging you, lame-o?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Good," Ronnie Anne stood up and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "It's our first night back in Royal Woods and we should go and celebrate a little." Lincoln sighed and half smiled before standing up and the two of them walked out of their apartment.

The two sat down at a table and opened the menus in front of them, "Lincoln?" Lincoln's eyes widened and the two looked up to see Lincoln's older sister Luna and a man with dark hair and eyes next to her, "Lincoln? Why are you here?"

"Well I was going to go out with Ronnie Anne and pray I wouldn't run into anyone,"

Luna frowned and the man next to her looked at her in confusion, "Luna…babe, who is this guy?"

"My younger brother Lincoln and his girlfriend Ronnie Anne." She sighed and the guy looked confused, "Guys, this is my boyfriend Tyler."

"Hey," he chuckled, "Luna never told me she had a brother. She said it was just her and her nine sisters." Lincoln stared at the man with narrowed eyes and lightly growled, "Uh…did I do something wrong dude?"

"No, but his sisters did," the three of them looked at Ronnie Anne and Ronnie Anne crossed her arms and shook her head, "They wanted to kill him over a little mistake. If I hadn't have found him that night, he would've froze to death. He went with me and my family to Hawaii where we've been living for the past eight years."

The air between the four of them grew thick with tension for several moments. Luna cleared her throat and everyone looked at her, "Well uh…well we…we hope you're doing well, Lincoln. We really missed you, dude,"

"Yeah, I'm sure you guys missed your personal servant," Lincoln spat and Luna flinched and frowned and Tyler looked annoyed, "So how about you two go back to your table and you guys can pretend it's just you and we can pretend it's just us and everyone will be happy, okay?" Luna frowned and nodded before she and Tyler turned around and walked away.

Lincoln scuffed and shook his head as he saw Tyler lean closer to Luna and whispered in her ear, "Are you okay?" he looked over at Ronnie Anne and saw a concerned look crossing her face, "You looked like you wanted to attack your sister and her boyfriend. Is everything okay, lame-o?"

"Yeah, I was just hoping we wouldn't run into any of my sisters." He sighed and shook his head, "Let's just try to enjoy ourselves and forget about seeing Luna and her boyfriend," Ronnie Anne frowned and nodded and began reading her menu again.

The two walked through the front door of their apartment and sat down on the couch. Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln and saw his arms were crossed and his eyes were closed with an irritated look on his face, "Is everything okay?" Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Are you sure? I never seen you look so pissed off, lame-o,"

"Yeah, I'm sure Ronnie Anne," Lincoln sighed and stood up and walked over to the window. He looked down at the street below and shook his head as he watched people walk up and down the street and cars driving by, "Like I said, I was hoping we wouldn't run into any of my sisters and Luna acted like it wasn't a big deal…trying to kill me and everything," Ronnie Anne frowned, stood up and walked over to him, "Am I wrong for lashing out like that?"

"In a way, yeah," Lincoln looked back in disbelief, "I'm on your side Lincoln, but you need to look at this from a different perspective," Lincoln arched a brow and Ronnie Anne sighed, "The last time you spoke to them, you called them out on their plans and they looked guilt-ridden. They're going to try and talk to you like civilized humans, but they don't know how to approach you." Lincoln frowned and looked out the window again, "They're obviously sorry for what they did eight years ago and holding onto your anger isn't good, Loud. Remember what Dr. Cross said during our therapy sessions?"

"The longer I hold onto my anger, the worse it's going to get," Ronnie Anne nodded and Lincoln looked back, "But Ronnie Anne, they…"

"What they do is none of our business, lame-o, you know that." Lincoln sighed and nodded, "We've just moved back here and you know we're going to run into your family sooner or later. So let's just get it out of the way and visit them later this week."

"Yeah, okay," Lincoln frowned and walked past Ronnie Anne, "But you know my parents are going to give us hell…not to mention my sisters,"

"That's why I'm going with you. I'm going to be there to make sure your sisters don't lose their temper and you don't lose yours." Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Good, now let's go. It's our first night back in Royal Woods and I want to see how much the city has changed in the last eight years." Lincoln nodded again and the two of them walked out of their apartment.

 **After given it much thought, the Hawaiian arc has a sequel. I don't know how many parts this is going to have, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	77. Sorrow

**Hyperion52: Uh…okay, right?**

 **Dragontitan: Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Guest #1: Heh, the pro wrestlers, ANW and the spray one I might not be able to do, but I'll see what I can come up with. The other one I should be able to do without a problem.**

 **d. felipe76: Heh, I guess I could write a little sequel to that. Yeah, but he only said that so his family wouldn't try to separate them. They didn't really get married.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Ha, yeah, it's here. Keep reading to find out what happens and thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks, and don't worry, they're still going to get scolded.**

 **Dread: Good to hear. Thanks.**

 **Geo soul: Thanks.**

 **Luggymayro: Uh…being worked on and should be out either Friday or Saturday.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks. I might make it into a story all its own.**

 **Loud4x4: Yeah, I was going to make a sequel for it eventually. Thanks.**

 **Nightmaster000: Yeah, they're having a rough time. I might add their reactions in the next update. Heh, I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **He23t: Thanks?**

 **Anyway, here's something requested by someone named asperman1 who PMed me. Enjoy.**

Luan and Lincoln walked through the front door and saw their parents and sisters staring at them. Their eyes widened and their faces paled as their mother crossed her arms, "Where have you two been? We were worried about you and…"

"Mom, dad, we…we had to leave for the weekend," Luan frowned and their parents looked confused, "Me and Lincoln…we were…hanging out…and I was about to go to the bathroom and I overheard the others talking…they wanted to kill us," their parents looked shocked and Luan sighed, "And because of a little misunderstand, Lincoln slit his wrist a few weeks ago."

"What?" Lynn Sr. snapped.

Lincoln frowned and showed his parents the scars on his wrists and they stared with wide eyes, "I accidently embarrassed everyone to win a stupid contest and then I decided to embarrass myself to try and make us even and everyone but Luan kept making me feel like shit and…I thought they'd be happy if I were dead and Luan found me and took me to the hospital."

Luan and Lincoln frowned and their sisters looked shocked and their parents looked at them. Rita sighed and shook her head and looked at Luan and Lincoln, "You two go upstairs. We'd like to have a word with your sisters," the two nodded and walked up the stairs.

Luan and Lincoln sat on Lincoln's bed and heard their parents yelling at their sisters. Luan sighed and leaned up against Lincoln, "Do you think we should've kept quiet about this?" Lincoln looked at his sister in confusion, "After mom and dad are finished yelling at them, they're going to tell them about us and then they're going to send you to pop-pop's and me to Aunt Ruth's."

"Well…we'll just have to run away…find a place to live and never worry about them ever again." Luan frowned and Lincoln wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple, "But so far I only hear mom and dad yelling at the others." Luan sighed and nodded.

"Luan, Lincoln, can you two come down here, please?" they heard their mother called from the bottom of the stairs and their eyes widened before they stood up and walked out of the room.

The two walked down the stairs and saw their sisters sitting on the couch with saddened looks on their faces. Their parents looked at them and Lynn Sr. asked, "Do you have something to say to your brother and sister?"

"We're literally sorry guys," Lori frowned, "We shouldn't have gone that far. We should've just talked to you two instead,"

"Yeah, we like, feel bad about this."

Their parents looked at Luan and Lincoln and Rita questioned, "Do you two forgive them?"

Luan and Lincoln looked at each other and began whispering to one another. They looked back at their sisters and Luan sighed, "We'll consider it. We just need some time to think about this," their sisters frowned and nodded.

Their parents turned and headed towards the door, "We'll be right back kids. We're just going to run to the store to get something for dinner." They walked out of the house and closed the door behind them.

Luan and Lincoln looked at their sisters and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "Relax dude, we didn't tell them about your relationship." Luna held her hands up and Luan crossed her arms, "Honest…they wouldn't believe us if we told them anyway."

"We shouldn't have let things get out of control like that," Lynn frowned and rubbed the back of her head, "We're really sorry guys…and Lincoln…we shouldn't have been so cruel to you. You did try to make things right, and we haven't been the best of sisters."

The two frowned and Luan shook her head, "Guys…we'll think about all of this. We don't trust you guys completely, but apologizing and that's a good start," they frowned and nodded and Luan took Lincoln by the hand, "We're going for a walk. Let mom and dad know we'll be back before dinner." They nodded and Luan and Lincoln walked out of the house.

Luan and Lincoln sat on a bench in the park and Luan let out a deep sigh and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong Luan? The others got in trouble and…"

"Linc, I don't know if they were being truthful or if they just said that to trick us." Lincoln frowned and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "I don't know. Maybe I'm just a little paranoid. They were planning to kill us because of our relationship, but they did get in trouble in…"

"Luan…I think we should trust them a little," Luan frowned and Lincoln kissed her temple, "If they try to do anything, we'll just leave again."

Luan sighed and nodded, "Yeah, you're right." She took her phone out and checked the time, "We better get home before mom and dad worry about us again." Lincoln nodded and the two of them stood up and walked out of the back hand in hand.

 **I don't know if this is what asperman1 wanted, but this is what I got when they PMed me and I'm sorry if it isn't what you wanted. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	78. Guilt trip

**d. felipe76: Yeah, that what they asked for. I don't know, I'm having troubles wording it. Sorry, I just can't find the right scenario where something like that would happen.**

 **He23t: Uh…okay?**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, for the most part.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, maybe it was a bit of a gap, but hey. Yeah, it's the end of that series. Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, it does, doesn't it? They won't try to kill them.**

 **Guest #2: Sigh? Why sigh?**

 **Loud4x4: Thanks.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Yeah, asperman1 reminded me of it.**

 **Anyway, here's something luggymayro asked for. Enjoy.**

Lori walked into hers and Leni's room and spotted Lincoln sitting on the floor with a panicked look on his face, "Lincoln, what are you doing in my room?" Lincoln frowned and looked away, "Lincoln, why are you in my room?!"

"Okay…before you say anything…it was an accident. I was texting Ronnie Anne and I accidently walked into your room and well," he sighed stood up and walked away and Lori's eyes widened at the sight of her broken phone, "I'm sorry Lori, I…"

"Lincoln, you know you're not allowed in here!" Lincoln flinched and Lori picked up her broken phone and shook her head, "Sometimes Lincoln…sometimes you're literally the worse brother ever!" Lincoln frowned and Lori walked past him, "You filmed all of our embarrassing moments, you act like you're the king of the fucking world…you're just…you're just an accident that never should've happened!" Lincoln's eyes widened and tears began to form behind them, "Just leave me alone, okay?" Lincoln sighed and nodded before turning around and walking out of the room.

Lori sat on the couch watching TV when Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, Lola, Lana and Lily approached her and glared daggers at her. She looked at them with a confused look and arched a brow, "What?"

"We heard what you said to Lincoln," Luna narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms and Lori rolled her eyes, "Way harsh dude."

"He broke my phone, I wasn't going to let that…"

"It was an accident," Lynn hissed, "Accidents happen!"

"Yeah, look at Lincoln," the nine groaned and shook their heads, "If you're trying to make me feel bad, you're doing a terrible job at it." They shook their heads, "Now go away, Bobby's going to be…"

"Lincoln's like, crying," Lori looked unaffected by Leni's words, "He thinks you meant what you said." Lori crossed her arms and looked away, "Don't you care?"

"Nope," the nine groaned in disgust and shook their heads before walking away from her.

Lori lightly crept up the stairs and looked around the darkened, "Okay, everyone is in bed. Good," she turned and got ready to walk towards hers and Leni's room when she heard a light sobbing sound.

She looked back at Lincoln's bedroom door in confusion before quietly tiptoeing across the hall. She peered through the cracked door and saw Lincoln sitting on his bed, crying and Lynn trying to comfort him. She bit her lip and moved back slightly and felt a sharp pain in her chest, "Maybe I was too hard on the little guy. I'm sure he didn't mean to break my phone," she sighed and shook her head, "I'll make it up to him. I'll drive him to the comic book store tomorrow without asking for a favor. That'll cheer him up," she turned and walked down the hall to hers and Leni's room.

Leni looked up with an annoyed look on her face when Lori stepped through the door, "So…Lincoln is…"

"Why do you care," Leni spat and laid back on her bed, "You said so yourself that you don't care about him." She lowered her mask and fell asleep. Lori frowned and walked over to her bed and fell on it and fell asleep.

Lori walked down the stairs and saw Lincoln sitting on the couch, playing a game and a small smile on his face. She sighed and walked over to him, "Hey Lincoln," he jumped and looked up in a panic and began hyperventilating, "So I was thinking I'd…"

"No, I'm fine," he jumped off the couch and rushed past Lori, "I don't want to be a bother to you. I'll just be up in my room."

He ran up the stairs and Lori sighed, "Man, apologizing to him is harder than I thought."

"You called him an accident that should've never happened, how did you expect him to react?" she looked back and saw Luan glaring daggers at her with her arms crossed, "Did you think he was going to talk to you after your little rant yesterday?" Lori frowned and Luan shook her head, "Do you know it took me, Luna and Lynn over four hours to calm Lincoln down last night? Luna even had to sing You are my sunshine to him, something she hasn't done since he was six, and that barely worked." She walked up to her and narrowed, "And all those hurtful things you said to him last night are going to follow you and him for the rest of your lives. Every night Lincoln is going to cry himself to sleep, feeling like an unwanted burden, while you sleep peacefully, knowing our brother is right down the hall, feeling lower than dirt."

"Uh…are you trying to prank me?" Lori nervously chuckled, "Okay, you got me Luan, that was a…"

"That wasn't a joke," Lori swallowed hard and frowned, "We've seen Lincoln cry when that Christina girl switched classes, we've seen him cry during thunderstorms when he was little, we even seen him cry when he had to go to summer camp, afraid something will happen to you, Leni, Luna, me and Lynn while he was away, but those memories are nothing compared to last night. He was crying so hard he could barely breathe. And all because you called him an accident." Lori slumped on the couch, a blank expression on her face, "Sometimes Lori, I think you're the dim one, not Leni. At least Leni thinks before she speaks," Luan turned and walked away, leaving a depressed Lori in the living room.

Lori trudged up the stairs with a deep frown on her face. She walked down the hall to Lincoln's room and heard Lynn talking to him, "C'mon buddy, it'll just be the two of us, sparring against each other."

She stopped and she heard Luna's voice, "Do I need to sing to you again, bro?"

"No, I'm fine," Lori heard Lincoln's voice crack, "I'll be fine, but thanks for asking guys." Lori peaked through the crack and saw Lincoln hugging Luna and Lynn and they hugged him back.

She saw Luna and Lynn break from the hug and walk towards the door. Lori's eyes widened and she quickly dove into Lola's and Lana's room and closed the door, "Are you here to call us accidents too?" she looked back to see her twin sisters glaring at her, "Well? Do you want to make us feel as bad as Lincoln?"

"No, I…"

"Think Lincoln was an accident that wasn't supposed to happen," Lana scuffed and rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "We heard you yesterday and we've been trying to cheer Lincoln up."

Lori frowned and Lola rolled her eyes, "And I thought I was evil when I forced you guys to be my slaves, but saying something like that to your own brother…that's low, Lori, even for you."

"I know, and I literally feel awful for yelling at him like that," Lori frowned and slid against the door and sat on the floor, "I didn't mean to yell at him, I was just angry about my phone." She stood up and sighed, "I need to go talk to Lincoln." She turned, opened the door and stepped out of the room.

Lori turned and opened the door to Lincoln's room. Lincoln looked up and his eyes widened as he pressed himself against the wall. Lori frowned and sighed before stepping closer to him and Lincoln began hyperventilating. She sat down on the bed and pulled Lincoln into a hug with tears running down her face, "I'm sorry Lincoln, I didn't mean it. You're literally the best brother ever and you're not an accident. I didn't mean anything I said,"

"But Lori, your phone is…"

"Forget about the phone, Lincoln, I don't care about that. I shouldn't have been so short with you," she separated from him and gave a sad smile, "C'mon, let's go get you the new Ace Savvy comic, my treat." Lincoln half smiled and nodded and the two of them stood up and walked out of the room with Lori's arm wrapped around Lincoln.

 **Okay luggymayro, I don't know if this is what you wanted from this request and I'm sorry if it wasn't, but it's what I saw when I read it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	79. Laney PT 8

**d. felipe76: Yeah, but don't hold your breath.**

 **Allpokolypse723: Yeah, maybe. I'll write some ideas down for the werewolf thing and see what I can come up with.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it is good to see she cares for her brother.**

 **Acceleracer: Yeah, sure.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks. No, I haven't put much thought into Yuri one-shots, but I suppose I can see what I can do. No, I haven't written a lemon one-shot for those two and I don't think I have one planned for the near future yet.**

 **Hyperion52: Thanks, that's what luggymayro requested, or at least I hope it was close.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah it is. No, not rushed, I think it was executed quite nicely.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Love it, I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **KRUSA1: Good to know and writing some ideas down.**

 **SilverPhantom19: Heh, a lot of people have been asking me to continue that and I just might. Let me write a few ideas down and see which will be good because I'm not going to have him carry out a rampage right off the bat.**

 **Luggymayro: Good to hear.**

 **Guest #2: Heh, yeah, I wonder too. Don't feel left out. What you requested can be classed as crossovers and I'm not ashamed to admit that** **crossovers are one of my weak points, but I'm trying, don't worry.**

 **Sunblast X: That's a crossover and I'm not good at them, but I can do something similar to it, sure.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, yeah, it's good to see things worked out in the end. I'll write some ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **He23t: Good to know.**

 **Dread: Heh, sorry, thanks. I'll try to make the next the next one a little more happier.**

 **LoudMouth: Yeah, we've all said or done horrible things to our younger siblings, so no one can blame her. Are you making requests?**

 **Anyway, here's a Laney update. I'm sorry, I know I updated this arc recently and everything, but we just cleaned the entire house and everything and half of my notes were thrown away. Enjoy.**

Luan and Lincoln watched as their daughter ran around and laughed as she played with several kids on the playground. Lincoln wrapped an arm around Luan and rubbed her back and Luan laid her head on his shoulder, "Lincoln?" they looked back and saw Lincoln's best friend Clyde McBride and Lincoln's old girlfriend Ronnie Anne Santiago standing behind that, "What's going on buddy? We haven't heard from you or Luan in a couple of years."

"Nothing, Clyde…just dealing with some family issues."

Ronnie Anne and Clyde looked confused and Laney ran up to her parents, "Mommy, daddy, did you see me? I'm the best hider ever." She looked at the shocked Clyde and Ronnie Anne and tilted her head to the side, "Who are they?"

"Laney, sweetie, these are some of daddy's friends, Clyde and Ronnie Anne," Luan smiled at her daughter before looking back at the two.

Laney softly smiled and shyly waved at the two. Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln in disgust and disbelief and shook her head, "So you broke up with my best you fucked your own sister and got her pregnant!" Luan narrowed her eyes and held her daughter close, "I thought my brother was kidding, but you two sickos did fuck each other and now you have an unholy hell spawn from the…"

"Shut up, Ronnie Anne," Luan snapped and felt her daughter shake, "I'm sick and tired of people judging us because we're related and have a daughter together. Who the hell cares about any of that?" she looked down and saw tears falling down Laney's face and she softly smiled, "Don't listen to her honey. She's just upset that daddy left her for mommy."

Lincoln looked over to Clyde and shook his head, "Clyde…buddy…coming from a home with two dads, you're openminded and you'll support us and accept the love Luan and I share and the fact that we have a daughter, right?"

"No," Luan and Lincoln looked shocked and Clyde shook his head, "Lincoln…I'm openminded about a lot of things. Same sex marriage, equal rights, freedoms and pretty much anything else, but incest? And then having a child from incest? I'm sorry buddy, but I agree with Ronnie Anne. You guys are sick and she is an unholy hell spawn,"

Lincoln was visibly shaking while Luan tried to comfort her crying daughter. Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "You two better leave. Because if you don't…I'm going to get charged with assault, a hate crime and possibly murder."

"Lincoln, honey, don't worry about them," Luan shook her head and hugged her daughter and looked up at her husband, "They're not worth it. The only ones who support us are Luna, Leni and Lana and we're going to have to accept that fact."

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, you're right," he turned and picked up his daughter and helped Luan up, "We better get home. We can't have Laney exposed to such ignorance," Luan nodded and Laney rested her head on her father's shoulder and they left the playground.

The family of three sat at a table at a restaurant, enjoying a peaceful dinner. Laney let out a sigh and her parents looked up in confusion, "What's wrong Laney?"

"Why do people hate us?" her parents frowned and she looked up, "Why can't they be nice like Aunt Luna, Aunt Leni and Aunt Lana?"

The two sighed and Luan shook her head, "Laney, not a lot of people accept the fact that me and daddy love each other or that we had you. A lot of people are going to judge us and not in a good way." She rubbed her daughter's back to comfort her, "No matter what people say, they're not going to guilt trip us. We love you Laney and just because your Aunt Lori, your Aunt Lynn, your Aunt Lucy, your Aunt Lola, your Aunt Lisa, your Aunt Lily, your cousin and your grandparents don't like the fact that you're our daughter won't change that and…"

"What about daddy's friends?"

"Forget about them too," Lincoln half smiled and rubbed the top of Laney's head, "They're just like everyone else in the world. They're going to say that the love me and mommy share is wrong and find ways to belittle us whenever they can, but you shouldn't let them get to you."

"Daddy's right, sweetie," Luan smiled, "Just because…oh god," Lincoln looked at her with a concerned look on his face, "Lincoln…I think Laney's baby brother or sister…wants to meet her,"

"Oh…oh uh…okay, uh…I'll call an ambulance," Lincoln took out his phone and dialed 9-1-1 while Luan screamed and Laney and the other patrons looked at Luan.

Lincoln set Laney in her booster seat and closed the door before walking over to the driver side and climbed into the car, "Daddy?" he looked back in confusion, "What's wrong with mommy?"

"Nothing sweetie, but your baby brother or sister is going to be here shortly." Laney looked confused and Lincoln sighed, "We're going to meet up with mommy at the hospital." Laney nodded and Lincoln turned around and began following the ambulance.

Luan tiredly smiled as she looked down at her newborn twins in her arms. She looked up at her husband with a faint smile and lightly chuckled, "Well…they're a month early."

Lincoln smirked and kissed her temple, "Yeah, I guess Liby and Luke wanted in on all this fun we've been having."

"Linc," he arched a brow, "Where's Laney? Where's our daughter?"

"Luna's watching her in the waiting room." He looked over to the door and then back at Luan, "Are you up for some visitors or what?" Luan smiled and nodded and Lincoln kissed her temple before turning around and walked out of the room.

Luna smiled down at her newborn niece and nephew sleeping in Luan's arms. Laney looked down in confusion, "They're tiny,"

"You used to be this tiny," Luan looked up at her oldest daughter, "Don't worry Laney, they'll get big over time." Laney nodded and Luan looked at Luna, "Do you mind babysitting Laney tonight?"

"Not at all," Luna walked over to Lincoln and held her hands out, "What do you say, little dudette? Want to hang out with your rocking aunt tonight?" Laney nodded and Lincoln handed her to Luna, "Okay dudes, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Luna," Lincoln said and Luna nodded before walking out of the room with Laney in her arms. Lincoln looked at Luan and saw she had fallen asleep with the babies in her arms. He chuckled and shook his head before carefully taking the twins out of her arms and gently set them in the bassinet next to the bed, "There you go kids, now you have a nice comfy bassinet all to yourselves."

He sighed and looked back at Luan. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "You were amazing Luan. Get some rest, you deserve it," he sat down on the chair next to the bed and held Luan's hand as she and the babies soundly slept.

 **Okay, this arc is slowly coming to its end. I have one or two more installments and then that's it and no other siblings will be supportive of Luan and Lincoln. And Guest, the one who requested a lot of one-shots, I am working on them, but like I said, they're counted as crossovers and I get halfway through one of them before I start chocking and everything feels forced when I write it, but don't worry, I'm not going to give up.**

 **Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	80. Words run deep

**Red the Pokémon Master: I already have it laid out and so far it doesn't look good in the favor, but I might change a few things around and see what I can do.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, seriously.**

 **Geo soul: A remake? I normally don't remake my one-shots, but I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #1: Pretty much every state in the US along with several other countries. Thanks for understanding.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, I was going for that. I wasn't going to make it happy all the time for them. No one can censor me.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, but what can you do? Keep reading to find out what happens to the family next and rather or not people are planning something for them. And it's cool, everyone makes mistakes.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks, and keep reading to find out what happens next.**

 **Headphase05: Not aiming for a happy ending here. No clichés happening in this one.**

 **Raidramen: One of each.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it is.**

 **Omega Ultra: Yeah, shit like that happens and there's almost nothing people can do about it. Thanks.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks, and yeah, but what can you do?**

 **That Engineer: Yeah, it was pretty backwards, but I'm not going to make it entirely happy for the family.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: You're welcome.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Yeah, it does. Yeah, I guess I can do something like that.**

 **KRUSA1: Why would I make two versions?**

 **Anon Loud: Heh, maybe. Let me write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Caboose: Heh, let me write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **LoudMouth: Oh, okay, sure. I never seen the anime, but I'll see what I can do.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the street with a smile on his face as the snow fell from the sky. He turned towards the house and walked down the drive. Stepping onto the porch, he kicked the snow off his boots and opened the door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind him and turned around and was pinned against the door by his throat. He looked down and saw his sister Lynn glaring daggers at him, "Uh…hey Lynn…is everything okay?"

"No, you little bastard!" Lynn punched him, dropped him to the floor and kicked his side, "Because of your stupid snowball war last night, I sprained my ankle and my hockey coach put me out for the rest of the season and we lost an important game today!" she kicked him again and shook her head, "I hope your stupid war was worth it." She turned and began limping away, "Honestly, there are times I think mom should've had an abortion with you." Lincoln looked up with a hurt expression on his face and watched as Lynn continued to limp away.

Lynn sat on her bed, rubbing her injured ankle and cussing under her breath. The door opened and she looked up to see her four older sisters walk in with stern looks crossing their faces. She looked at them in confusion and shook her head, "What?" Luna pulled her up by the arm and led her out of the room and down the hall.

The five walked up to Lincoln's bedroom door and Luna shoved Lynn into it, "Look inside," Lynn rolled her eyes and carefully cracked the door open and peaked inside to see Lincoln sitting on the bed with a frown on his face and dragging a knife across his wrist, "Why would you say something like that to him? You know Lincoln takes everything we say to him to heart and…he takes it a lot harder when you're mad at him and now…now…I tried to sing You are my sunshine to him and he didn't even smile."

"I tried to tell him some of my hilarious jokes and I didn't get a single chuckle." Luan crossed her arms.

Lynn continued to watch in shock as her brother dragged the blade of the knife across his wrist, "I asked if he wanted to play a game, but he like stared at me with a blank stare."

"And I literally offered to take him to see Ronnie Anne without asking for a favor. He didn't even want to visit his sick girlfriend. He said he was too depressed,"

Lynn continued to stare at her brother and felt a tug in her chest, "And don't worry Lynn. Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily are going to give you their opinions too," she heard Luna say and she looked back to see the four of them walking away. Lynn sighed and shook her head before turning and limped back to her room.

Lynn sat down and sighed, "He'll get over it. This isn't the first time we snapped at him and it isn't going to be the last,"

"Do you think he'll get over it," she jumped in a panic and looked over at the door to see her younger sisters glaring at her, "Do you really think he'll get over what you said? You said mom should've aborted him,"

"Look, I'm not getting lectured by my younger sisters, it's bad enough that Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan lectured me."

"Not well enough!" Lola snapped, "We all agreed never to say anything like that to each other! You of all people know how Lincoln can get!"

"So what? The little runt ruined the whole season for me, I don't need to apologize!" the five younger sisters sighed and shook their heads, "If anyone should apologize it should be Lincoln! He ruined the season…"

"For you, sing a different tune," Lana crossed her arms and shook her head, "Did you stop and think about Lincoln? He felt bad for spraining your ankle yesterday, and instead of being a normal sibling, you yell at him and say a lot of hurtful things to him. You attacked him as soon as he walked through the door and you didn't give him a chance to defend himself,"

Lynn scuff and looked away from her sisters and crossed her arms, "Even I don't treat him like this when I ask him to test some of my experiments for me."

"No poo-poo," she looked back and saw her sisters leave the room and Lucy slammed the door behind her.

Lynn sighed and shook her head, "Whatever. I just need to rest if I want to recover," she laid down on her bed and sighed again, "Just close my eyes and fall asleep and everything will go back to normal," she yawned and closed her eyes.

Lynn moaned as she tossed and turned in her bed. She shot up and panted as sweat ran down her face. She looked over to Lucy's bed and saw her gloomy sister soundly sleeping. She sighed and shook her head, "Just a little thirsty. Can't go to bed dehydrated," she got up and limped over to the door.

Lynn limped out of the bathroom and looked down the hall to Lincoln's room and a frown formed on her face, "Goddamn it," she limped down the hall, wincing in pain.

She opened the door and saw Lincoln sitting on the bed, still dragging his knife across his wrist with a blank stare on his face. She frowned and sighed, "Lincoln?" he stopped running the blade across his wrist and looked up with a blank expression his face, "Uh…how are you doing buddy?" Lincoln blinked and Lynn chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head, "Right, I figured as much."

"Why are you here?" Lincoln mumbled and Lynn frowned, "You already told me what you think today, so what are you doing in my room?"

"Well I…"

"Why am I such a burden Lynn?" Lynn frowned, "Do you think it would be…"

"Lincoln…look I uh…" she let out a shaky breath and shook her head, "I was…"

"Going to leave him alone," they looked back and saw Luna and Luan stand outside Lincoln's room. Luna walked over to Lynn and grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her out of Lincoln's room, "You've caused enough trouble today dude." She looked at Lincoln and half smiled, "Get some sleep bro, it's getting late."

She turned and started pulling Lynn out of the room. Luan smiled and took the knife off Lincoln and pushed him down on his bed and pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead, "Get some sleep Linc. You'll feel better tomorrow," she turned, turned the light off and walked out the room, closing the door behind her and Lincoln slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Luna and Luan stared at Lynn with narrowed eyes and their arms crossed, "C'mon guys, just let me talk to Lincoln so I can…"

"You've talked to him enough today, dude," Luna shook her head, "Just leave the dude alone tonight."

"Yeah, you've hurt him enough today, just let him sleep." Luan narrowed her eyes and she and Luna walked out of Lynn's and Lucy's room and went back to their room.

Lynn sighed and laid back on her bed with a frown on her face, "I guess I'll have to talk to him in the morning," she yawned, closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

 **Okay LoudMouth, I don't know if this is what you wanted and I'm sorry if it wasn't. I'm going to be honest, I was going to write a lemon for Lucy and Lincoln and like half way through it I decided to abandon it because I can't write a lemon involving the younger siblings. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	81. Storms and secrets

**d. felipe76: I'll see what I can make of it.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Uh…right?**

 **Hyperion52: I think that people want to see him miserable a little.**

 **Guest #1: No, they don't. I'm not going to get over the uneasy feeling any time soon, if at all, sorry, but that's how I work.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was. Heh, I haven't updated some of those lately, so yeah, I'll try to update them when I can.**

 **Unbelievable: I will not write a lemon with any of the younger siblings until I am completely comfortable with it. When I'm up to it, I'll write a lemon for them. I had a part in where Lincoln said it was the weekend, but Clyde went to his nanas house and Ronnie Anne was sick, but for some reason or another, it got cut out.**

 **That Engineer: Someone named asperman1 PMed and requested something similar, but I'll do both just for the hell of it.**

 **Guest #2: I haven't really put much thought it.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Heh, can't win them all, I suppose. I'll do an update on Wizards soon.**

 **Dragonking1987: Why does that sound familiar? I swear I heard something like that before and I can't remember where. But whatever, I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **He23t: No, there is no easy way to beat depression and it's a pain in the ass.**

 **Guest #3: Heh, I might continue it in the near future.**

 **Guest #4: I just saw that episode today. I didn't think I t was bad, but nowhere near good. I think it was a tad better than Making the Case.**

 **LoudMouth: Uh…okay? Right…uh…I got nothing.**

 **Kranon the Deathclaw-Human: Yeah, I can write something like that.**

 **Jakemon248: It's going to be a two parter.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: Yeah, but then it wouldn't be fun.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks, yeah I just feel uncomfortable writing lemons for them and I don't know when and if I'll get over the feeling. Glad you liked the chapter.**

 **Dread: Thanks, and thanks for understanding. I might make a lemon for them in the future and everything and since I haven't used much background characters, here's some involving Haiku.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln looked out the window as rain poured down in sheets. He sighed and shook his head, "This sucks. Ronnie Anne is away for the week, Clyde's nana is in town and my sisters are gone for the night." Lightning flashed and Lincoln saw a lone figure standing in the middle of the rain, "What the hell?" he moved away from the window and over towards the door.

He ran up to the figure and his eyes widened, "Haiku?" his younger sister Lucy's friend Haiku looked at him with a scowl on her face, "What the hell are you doing out in the rain?"

"Rain, rain, like tiny daggers, piercing my exposed skin."

"Just as creepy as my sister," he sighed and shook his head, "C'mon let's get you inside before you get sick." Haiku frowned as Lincoln led her to his house.

The two walked through the front door and Lincoln closed the door behind him and looked at the soaked Haiku in front of him and the two shivered, "So what the hell were you doing out in this mess? My sister won't be home until tomorrow."

"If I'm alive, I feel pain, if I'm dead, I feel nothing."

Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "Okay Lucy the second, let's get out of these wet clothes." He grabbed her by the wrist and led her up the stairs.

The two walked down the stairs, Haiku wearing some of Lucy's clothes and the two walked over to the couch and sat down. Lincoln looked at the shivering girl next to him and he sighed, "So what are you doing out in this mess? You could've gotten…" Haiku coughed and sneezed, "…sick, right," he stood up and forced Haiku to lay down before putting a blanket over her and walked out of the living room.

He soon walked back into the living room, carrying a bowl of soup. He looked up and saw Haiku shivering and coughing. He sighed and walked up to her, "Here," she looked up with watery eyes, "I don't think you'll eat this, but it'll help you get better." She sat up and took the bowl from Lincoln and looked at the contents with caution, "Do you drink tea?"

"Uh…yeah," she looked away with a light pink hue crossing her cheeks, "That uh…that'll be nice," Lincoln arched a brow and nodded before walking away.

Lincoln sat on the couch with Haiku's head rested on his lap as she slept. He sighed and lightly stroked her hair, "What were you doing out in this…what the hell?" he ran his fingers across her temple and felt a scar, "How did that happen?" Haiku moaned and Lincoln moved his hand away only to breathe a sigh of relief when Haiku nuzzled closer to him, "Okay Haiku, what the hell happened to you? This scar feels fresh," he sighed and shook his head as he continued to stroke her hair.

Lincoln woke up to the sound of a loud scream and he looked down at Haiku and saw her kicking and screaming, "Haiku, Haiku!" she shot up and panted, "What's wrong? Why are you screaming?" Haiku frowned and looked away, "And why are there scars on the side of your head?" Haiku's eyes widened, "What's going on? I know you're gloomy, but this isn't what I'm used to. I mean I live with Lucy and…"

"I live with my relatives," Haiku frowned and Lincoln arched a brow, "My parents died when I was three…that's why I'm like this…and my aunt and uncle took me in…they're not what you'll call parental material and…they whip me, and sometimes they force me to work the streets and…"

"Okay, you don't need to continue," Lincoln frowned, "I get it," Haiku frowned and looked away, "Stay here for the night and me and my sisters will talk to my parents when everyone gets home tomorrow and see what we can do about getting you away from them." Haiku looked up at him in confusion and he shook his head, "Just get some sleep. You look exhausted,"

"Uh…yeah…right," she laid down with her head resting on Lincoln's lap again and she fell asleep without another word.

Thunder roared overhead and Lincoln looked up as rain pelted against the window. He frowned and shook his head, "Sick fucks…sick fucks…Haiku seems like a nice…normal…scary person, and they do this to her?" he lightly stroked her hair again and narrowed his eyes, "When we get her away from you sick fucks, I'm going to pay you sons of bitches a visit." He yawned and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **Just a small break from the incest and a little time for a background character. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	82. Blind Ambition PT 3

**d. felipe76: Thanks. One for Tabby I might be able to do, one for Polly…uh…you have a better chance at seeing a lemon for the younger siblings from me than that happening, but I'll dabble and see what I can come up with.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Whoa, who said anything of it not being an arc? I never said that. Yes, it is a standalone one-shot, but I'm going to be making a sequel to it that'll turn into an arc. Thanks.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Uh, thanks I guess.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks, and more with Haiku will happen and Tabby.**

 **Hyperion52: I think a lot of people liked them over Polly and Giggles. It's going to have a sequel and that will turn into an arc.**

 **Dread: Thanks. Yeah, I'm going to do one involving Tabby, but uh…I'm not sure about Polly yet, but like I told d. felipe, I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #1: Yes, yes they are awful.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, there'll be a fourth part to that.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, and yeah, a lot of people wanted some of the background characters to get some time, so I decided why not.**

 **Ash Sayin: Yeah, I decided that since a lot of people wanted them added to just add them.**

 **The Eye Of Thumb Therapy: Thanks, and it's going to get its own separate arc.**

 **LoudMouth: Thanks, keep reading to find out. Okay, it's cool. Sure, let me write a few ideas down to see what I can get. The only harem anime I know of is Shoman Sample, so I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **UnpopulatToaster: Yeah, I usually write them down in a notebook and see what I can come up with.**

 **He23t: Good to know.**

 **Joodan: No, none of them are canceled at the moment, just having some trouble with some of them.**

 **Firehawk: Yeah, I'm going to make a sequel and turn it into an arc.**

 **Anyway, I was going to do a wizard update, but here's an update to blind ambition. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on the couch with a blank expression on his face as he looked around, "Is anyone here? Is uh…who's watching me today?" he felt the couch sink in a little and he looked back, "And…I'm guessing…Lynn,"

"Wrong," he heard Lola sigh, "But good guess though."

"Oh, hey Lola, what's wrong?" Lincoln looked down and smiled. After a few minutes of silence past, he looked around in confusion, "Are you still here?"

"I'm still here, Lincoln," Lincoln sighed and Lola started to choke on tears. Lincoln got ready to say something when Lola lunged at him and tightly hugged him and violently shook, "You're never going to see me win anymore pageants again!"

Lincoln sighed and carefully hugged his younger sister back and rubbed her back, "It's okay Lola, I'm sure you'll win all of them, rather or not I'll be able to see again." Lola continued to cry into Lincoln's shoulder and he half smiled as he continued to rub her back, "It'll be okay Lola, nothing's changed just because I lost my sight," Lola continued to cry while Lincoln comforted her.

Lincoln roamed around the house with his arms stretched out. Bumping into someone, the two fell to the ground, "What the he…oh hey Linc," he heard Luan's voice and felt her help him up, "Sorry about that. Wasn't looking where I was going…but then again neither were you," she lightly chucked and then sighed, "Sorry."

"It's fine Luan, I know you were…" he felt Luan pull him into a hug and a confused looked crossed his face, "Luan, what's…" he felt her shaking and her heard sobbing, "Oh c'mon Luan, don't cry. I just got Lola to calm down and…"

"But Lincoln, you…you'll never be able to see my routines ever again," she backed away from the hug and stared into Lincoln's dull eyes, "You can hear my jokes, but when I decide to do an act, you won't be able to see it."

She hugged him again and Lincoln sighed and hugged her back, "It'll be fine Luan. Lisa's working on finding a way to fix this and I'm sure she'll find it in no time," he continued to comfort his comedian sister as she cried into his shoulder.

Lincoln walked across the room, feeling the wall. Feeling the front door, he reached for the knob and opened the door, "Where are you going Lincoln?" he heard Lynn's voice from behind him and he looked back, "You know you can't go anywhere without someone being with you." Lincoln frowned and nodded, "Now let's spar…play foot…soc…hock…base…go…sit on the porch?"

"Lynn, please don't, just try and…."

"And what? Stay calm? How can I stay calm when my sparring partner is blind and I suggested we spar? How can I stay calm knowing my brother could possibly be blind for the rest of his life!" she started crying and Lincoln stretched his arms out and wrapped them around Lynn and pulled her into a hug.

Lynn and Lincoln sat on the front step and Lincoln frowned as he heard cars driving by. Feeling someone sit on his lap, he felt the top of their head and sighed, "What's wrong Lana?" he felt Lana throw her arms around his next and felt her shake, "C'mon Lana, not you too. First it was Lola, then Luan, and then Lynn and now you? Why are you crying?"

"You won't be able to help me with my pets!" she cried into his shoulder and Lincoln sighed and hugged his sister, "Whenever I need help taking care of them, I can't go to you because of your condition."

"It's going to be okay, Lana. Like I said, Lisa is trying to find a way to fix this and I'll have my sight back before you know it." He sighed as he continued to comfort his younger sister, ' _Damn, didn't know this will affect the entire family. Lisa, I really hope you can fix this._ ' He sighed again as he and Lynn comforted Lana.

Lincoln sighed as he sat in his room with his shoulders slumped over, "Lincoln, I think I can contact great grandma Harriet to…"

"Forget it Lucy, nothing you do can change this at the…" he heard Lucy choking on tears and he sighed, "…moment. Not you too, Lucy. I can still listen to your poems and come to your séances and…"

"It won't be the same Lincoln," Lucy frowned and Lincoln sighed and pulled her into hug and she cried into his chest as he tried to comfort her.

Lincoln frowned and sighed as he walked down the hall, "Who knew my sisters will feel this strongly about my condition." He shook his head and sighed again, "Well…it should all be over soon." Reaching the end of the hall, he was about to go into the bathroom when he heard crying coming from the room on his right. He looked over and arched a brow, "Luna?" the crying stopped and Lincoln stepped into the room, "Please tell me something happened at school and that's why you're crying."

"No, that's not it," Luna sniffled and Lincoln frowned, "Dude…you won't be able to help me resting my guitar again and we won't be able to rock out or go to concerts together." Lincoln sighed and walked further into the room and was pulled into a hug by a crying Luna. Lincoln frowned and hugged her back as he tried to comfort her.

Lincoln walked out of Luna's and Luan's room and heard crying coming from across the hall. He sighed and walked across the hall and into Lori's and Leni's room where he heard his two older sisters crying, "Okay…so did you and Bobby have a fight, Lori and did something happen to one of Leni's dresses or…"

"We're crying because of you, you weirdo," Lori snapped, "Now you literally can't help paint my nails when I'm talking to Bobby."

"And like, you can't help with my fashion designs!" Lincoln frowned and walked further into the room to comfort his two older sisters.

Lincoln felt his way around the living room. Feeling the couch, he sighed and sat down, "No more, please no more crying sisters." He felt someone sit on his lap and he felt around before letting out a depressed sigh, "Hey Lily, are you going to cry too?" he felt Lily hug him and he frowned and hugged her back, "Don't worry Lily, your big brother will get his sight back and read to you whenever you want." The living room fell silent as Lincoln rubbed the top of Lily's head.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa looked around the wall connecting to the dining room and watched their only brother hug their baby sister. Everyone looked at Lisa and Lori frowned, "So how close are you to fixing this?"

"It isn't looking good," Lisa sighed and everyone frowned, "It's…I'm…I don't know…I don't know what to do." She frowned and sat down, "For the first time…I don't think science can help us."

"You'll think of something dude," Luna assured, "You always do. We just have to make the best of this and help Lincoln out as best as we can."

"Can someone get the baby?" they looked back into the living room and saw Lincoln looked around, "She fell asleep and I don't want to take her upstairs and accidently hurt her."

The nine of them frowned and Lori walked into the living room and took Lily from Lincoln, "I got her, little bro, just…just sit there and uh…listen to Dream Boat," she turned the TV and walked away from Lincoln.

The sisters walked up the stairs and Lisa sighed, "Okay, I'm going to keep researching. Lincoln will get his sight back one way or another." Everyone nodded as Lisa walked into hers and Lily's room and closed the door behind her.

Everyone went to their room and Lori looked down at her sleeping sister, "Well…I guess you're going to be staying with us tonight." She and Leni walked to their room and closed the door behind them.

 **And now the guilt is setting in for poor old Lincoln. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	83. Brawl Aftermath PT 1

**Hyperion52: Thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: Heh, never really thought of that.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Yeah.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: I update what I want to update, not what others want me to update. Sorry, but that's how I work and that's how I'm always going to work.**

 **Guest: Yeah, now he can't do anything for them.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, felt like making it a little sad.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks, I was going for the emotional one. Yes, I'm still considering that, but as I stated a few times, crossovers aren't my strong suit.**

 **Joodan: Heh, I suppose I can throw something together and see what I can get. Thanks by the way.**

 **Dread: Heh, sure, I can do something like that, no problem.**

 **Kranon the Deathclaw-Human: Well like I stated a few times, depressing is what I was going for. Keep reading to find out what happens to good old Lincoln.**

 **LoudMouth: Yeah, keep reading to find out what happens.**

 **Dragonking1987: I'll see what I can do for your new requests and uh…what Lori one? Sorry, I'm a little behind on requests.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **SilverPhantom19: Keep reading to find out if he does and I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **He23t: No, it's not.**

 **Kylien: Thanks, I'm glad you like those arcs. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's something that asperman1 asked for via PM. Enjoy.**

Lincoln looked at his sisters in shock as they went back to their activities, "Well uh…glad I was able to help…I'll uh…I'll just be in my room," he walked up the stairs without his sisters noticing.

Lincoln sat on his bed with a blank expression on his face, "By leaving…that's how they resolved…wow, way to make me feel wanted. I try to help and…and…" he sighed and fell back on his bed, "So…if they get along so well when I butt out of their situations then that's what I'll do." He checked the time and frowned, "Well…it's still early…I guess I'll just leave again," he got up and walked out of his room and down the stairs.

Lincoln stood in front of a lake and let out a deep sigh before picking up a couple of flat stones and started skipping them across the surface of the lake. He frowned and shook his head, "What's biting you lame-o? Sisters still at erupting volcano or something?"

"No," Lincoln snapped his wrist and skipped another stone across the surface of the water. The air between the two grew silent and Ronnie Anne frowned as she watched Lincoln stare at the water before skipping another stone across the surface, "Just uh…everything is resolved so…so yeah,"

"Yeah what?" Ronnie Anne walked up to him and stood next to him, "Did something happen? Did your sisters destroy half the house or something?"

"Something," Ronnie Anne arched a brow and Lincoln sighed and skipped another stone. Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln in confusion, "Just um…just go home Ronnie Anne. I don't want to be…"

"You're depressed and that something that happened with your sisters is making you depressed," Lincoln shook his head and skipped another stone across the lake, "So are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Lincoln frowned and skipped another stone, "Last change Loud. You can either tell me what happened or I'll beat the crap out of you."

"The way they resolved everything and the way Lisa said it…it um…it made me feel like I'm nothing more than a burden," Ronnie Anne looked confused and Lincoln tossed the remaining stones into the lake, "Lisa pretty much said after I left everything went back to normal and that made me feel like a burden, like I'm not wanted by my own sisters."

"Well…I'm sorry to hear that," Lincoln frowned and nodded, "But hey, let's go to Gus's Game 'n Grub and enjoy ourselves a little,"

Lincoln gave a forced smile and nodded, "Yeah, let's go," they turned and started walking away from the lake.

After spending a few hours at the arcade, the two teenagers walked down the street. Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln, "So how are you feeling, lame-o?"

"A bit better, thanks," Ronnie Anne half smiled and nodded, "Well I guess I should get home." Ronnie Anne frowned and Lincoln gave her a forced smile, "Thanks for cheering me up Ronnie Anne, but I better get home." Before Ronnie Anne could respond, Lincoln started walking away.

Lincoln walked through the front door and his sisters looked up, "Oh hey bro, we thought you were up in your room," Luna said with a smile, "Where'd you do, dude?"

"Just for a walk," he shook his head, "Uh…can someone call me when dinner's ready?" they nodded and Lincoln sighed and trudged up the stairs.

Lincoln walked into his room and closed the door behind him before letting out a sigh, "Hey Lincoln, are you there, buddy?"

Lincoln looked at his walkie-talkie and faintly smiled before picking it up, "Yeah, I'm here Clyde. What's up,"

"Nothing, but Ronnie Anne stopped by a few minutes ago…are you okay?" Lincoln frowned and sighed as he shook his head, "Buddy? Are you still there?" Lincoln sat down on his bed with his head down, "Uh…well buddy, you know you're not a burden. You've got me and Ronnie Anne looking out for you. So your sisters made you feel like one, big deal. You shouldn't feel like that and they should be thanking you for trying to help resolve their issues." Lincoln let out a deep sigh and put the walkie-talkie on the floor and laid on his bed as Clyde continued to talk, "Uh…I guess you're busy at the moment so um…we'll see you in school tomorrow…take care, buddy," he heard the walkie-talkie go silent and he turned on his side, facing the nearby wall and closed his eyes.

The door opened and Luna walked into his room, "Lincoln?" she walked up to him and shook him, "Lincoln, c'mon bro," Lincoln moaned and looked back in a tired daze, "C'mon dude, dinner's ready."

"Yeah, okay,"

Luna looked confused as Lincoln sat up and stretched, "Is everything okay, Lincoln?" Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's go eat," Luna frowned and nodded as the two of them walked out of the room and down the stairs.

 **Okay, I don't know how many parts this is going to have, and I'm sorry asperman if this isn't what you were looking for. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	84. Wizards PT 2

**d. felipe76: Because I want the sisters to feel bad about their brother and what better way than making them care for him in this state? Yeah, but what can you do?**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Uh…okay, right?**

 **Hyperion52: Keep reading.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks and good to know. You're welcome.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Yeah, that affect can happen to people. Keep reading to find out what happens.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, I think a lot of people hated the episode.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it's not a good feeling.**

 **Wolvenstorm: Good to know. Yeah, it sucks when something like that happens in a family.**

 **That Engineer: Yeah, a lot of people felt that way.**

 **Dread: No idea at the moment. Yeah, maybe.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, that's true.**

 **Joodan: No problem and keep reading.**

 **Zarc: Heh, well keep reading to find out what'll happen.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, and keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks, and a lot of people hated the episode and there's nothing that will change that.**

 **Geo soul: Yeah, okay.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, probably.**

 **Guest #3: Heh, I might. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Anyway, here's a wizard update. Enjoy.**

Luan paced the room with a panicked expression on her face and Lincoln sat on the bed and watched her pace, "You're going run a hole in the floor if you keep pacing around like this Luan."

"Shut up, you little fur ball!" Lincoln flinched and Luan sighed, "I'm sorry Lincoln, I didn't mean it. I'm just stressing over this whole taking over the world thing. If any member of the High Council hears about this then we all will get in trouble." She sat on her bed and slumped forward, "I don't know what to do and if the High Council hears about this, we'll be put on trial and if they see our familiar getting abused they'll send you to another home and…"

"Luan, calm down and breathe," Lincoln jumped on her lap and looked at her, "You're overthinking this. Yes, the family will get in trouble if the High Council hears about this, but if they see how you treat me, I'll be your familiar and won't have to worry about the others."

Luan sighed and scratched Lincoln behind his ear, "You know that's not how it works, but thanks for trying to cheer up, Linc,"

Lincoln hummed and began purring and Luan quietly chuckled, "I'm not going to have this discussing with you again, Luan," Lincoln continued to purr and Luan slightly smiled, "A little to the left," Luan nodded and complied to Lincoln's request.

The Loud family walked down the darkened streets, a worried expression on Luan's face with Lincoln on her shoulder and the rest of her family walking ahead of her. Their parents stopped in the middle of the street and looked back at the ten witches with smirks on their faces, "Okay kids, be destructive, show no mercy and if anyone runs…well don't let them get away alive," Lynn Sr. smirked and everyone except Luan cheered.

Luan held Lincoln in her arms and ran down the street as she heard her sisters and parents destroy the neighboring blocks. Lincoln jumped out of Luan's arm and looked up at her, "Luan this is getting insane! You need to get to the High Council and tell them about this! They've killed fourteen people already and injured several others!"

"I know Lincoln, but going to the Council won't solve anything!" they heard explosions and sirens fill the air, "I could just take you and we can live with the mortals and…"

"Luan! Where are you and that useless cat! We need some help out here!" Rita shouted.

Luan sighed and looked at Lincoln with a frown, "I'm doing this for us," she scooped Lincoln up and ran down the street as the sirens slowly faded.

Luan ran up to a house and knocked on the door and held Lincoln close to her. Lincoln looked up at her and quietly hissed, "Luan this is a stupid idea."

"Quiet Lincoln, you're supposed to be a normal cat, remember?" the door opened and a Latino couple stood on the other end, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but me and my cat had just got away from the troubles on the other side of town and we need a place to stay for the night."

The two looked at each other and started whispering to one another. They looked back at the two and the woman sighed, "Come in, come in," Luan nodded and followed the two inside.

Luan sat on a chair with Lincoln on his lap and the family of three sat on the couch in front of them, "So you say you got away from the mess on the other side of town," the man hummed, "Well my name is Robert Santiago, my wife Linda and our son Robert Jr."

"Dad…I told you guys to call me Bobby," their son groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm Luan and this is my cat Lincoln," they heard a mew and looked down to see a brown tabby rubbing its face against the chair, "Oh, you guys have a cat too,"

"Yeah, that's Ronnie Anne, be careful though, she can be a little feisty." Linda warned, "Why don't you put Lincoln down and let them have a little fun." Luan nodded and set Lincoln down on the floor and he and Ronnie Anne ran out of the living room.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln ran up the stairs and Lincoln looked back as he heard Luan talking to the Santiago's. He sighed and shook his head and looked back at Ronnie Anne, "Well you might be having some company for a few days." Ronnie Anne mewed and Lincoln tilted his head, "You know you can talk. The others aren't around," Ronnie Anne mewed again and Lincoln chuckled, "Okay, so you're just a regular tabby and you can't talk." Ronnie Anne walked up to him and rubbed her face against, "Well uh…you uh…I think Luan made the right decision. We should stay here for a while," Ronnie Anne turned and ran away and Lincoln followed her.

Luan laid on a bed with Lincoln laying on her stomach, curled up in a ball, "So what did they say?" Luan looked down and scratched Lincoln behind his ears, "How long are we allowed to stay here because I want to get to know that cute little tabby a bit better."

"Oh, you like Ronnie Anne?" Luan teased and chuckled, "Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Santiago said we could stay as long as we need to. They think my parents were killed in the attack downtown."

"Well…that's good, but what will happen if the High Council hears about this and…"

"And you said I was overthinking things," Lincoln shot up in confusion, "Calm down Linc, they're going to be in more trouble than us because they actually harmed citizens and we just got away for our own safety." Lincoln laid back down and Luan rubbed the top of his head, "I won't let anyone from the Council take you away Linc. Don't worry," she yawned and closed her eyes, "Goodnight Linc,"

Lincoln smiled and yawned, "Goodnight Luan," he closed his eyes and the two of them fell asleep.

 **Small update to this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	85. No title for this chapter Sorry

**Hyperion52: Good to know.**

 **d. felipe76: Because Insane Master Writer Studio wanted them to be cats. That's a crossover and I suck them. No, no lemons for the younger ones, but I suppose I can do cute little romance fics for them.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, apologizes for the wait.**

 **Guest: Heh, if you say so, and yes, yes they are.**

 **Deadpool rules: Uh…what?**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Sorry? For what?**

 **Lusicath: Thanks, and good to know.**

 **He23t: Heh, probably.**

 **Joodan: Uh…thanks, I suppose.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it is.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, and keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Anyway, since a lot of people have been requesting it, here's a little something involving Tabby. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the street when he heard shouting. He looked at a house in confusion and saw Tabby storm out of the house and looked back with an angered expression on her face, "If I ever see you again, I'll rip your bloody bits off!" she turned and stormed off and Lincoln said his friend Liam walk out of the house.

He walked up to Liam and arched a brow, "Liam…dude what the hell was that about? I thought you and Tabby really connected."

"I don't know Lincoln, one minute we're just hanging out and listening to music, and the next she was angry at me for something." Lincoln looked at him in confusion, "I swear Lincoln, we were just listening to music and…"

"Tabby isn't the type of girl to get angry for no reason," Lincoln narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "What happened between you two?"

"Nothing," Lincoln arched a brow, "I swear,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I'm going to talk to Tabby, because if Luna finds out one of my friends pissed off one of her friends, I'm going to get involved and it's not going to be pretty," Liam looked away and Lincoln sighed, "This is your last chance Liam. Did anything happen to set Tabby off like that?" Liam remained silent and Lincoln sighed before walking in the direction Tabby had ran off in.

Tabby walked around the park with an angered expression on her face. A cold wind blew and she shivered slightly, "How are you doing Tabby?" she looked back and saw Lincoln walking up to her, "Is everything okay?"

"Lincoln, how are you doing mate?"

"I think I should be asking you that," Tabby looked confused and Lincoln stopped in front of her, "What happened between you and Liam? And don't say nothing because that's a load of bull because no one threatens to rip someone's family jewels off for nothing." Tabby frowned and sighed, "I'm not taking sides until I hear from both of you and Liam said that nothing happened between you two and I find it hard to believe."

"It's…nothing, really," Lincoln sighed and crossed his arms and shook his head, "It…he's a bloody pig, mate. We were rocking out and then he started groping me," Lincoln arched a brow and Tabby sighed, "I thought it was an accident, but he kept doing it and then he reached up my skirt and asked if I was ready to bump uglies. Bloody bastard,"

"Fucking moron," Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "I try to be a good friend and set him up with an amazing girl and he goes and does something like this," he gave a halfhearted chuckle, "I guess I can't blame you for wanting to rip his jewels off." Tabby faintly smiled and nodded, "Now c'mon, I'll walk you home."

"Uh…slight problem there, mate. My parents are out of town for the weekend and I was going to stay at Liam's house but…"

"Then you're coming with me and stay with us for the weekend." Lincoln offered, "Fair warning though, it does get sort of hectic at my house. Think you can handle it?"

"Are you kidding," Tabby smirked, "Let's go, mate," Lincoln smiled and nodded and the two of them walked out of the park and down the street.

Tabby and Lincoln sat on the floor in the living room, watching a movie with Lincoln's sisters. Tabby scooted closer to Lincoln and nuzzled closer, "Uh…Tabby? What are you doing?" Tabby looked up with a small smile, "If you're tired, I'm sure Luna and Luan would let you stay in their room for the…"

"Nah, I'm just going to chill here, mate," she yawned and nuzzled closer to him and closed her eyes.

Lincoln looked back at his sisters and saw them smiling down at the two, "Okay, Luna, she's your friend, so can you wake her up and show her to your room?" Luna smirked and shook her head, "C'mon Luna, you know I'm dating Ronnie Anne and if…"

"Sorry dude, but you're her security blanket," Luna chuckled and Lincoln looked confused. Luna stopped chuckling and shook her head, "Since you got her away from your scummy friend, she's going to stay with you all night."

"Okay…is uh…is that a girl thing I don't understand or something?" they stared at him and Lincoln looked annoyed, "Yes, thank you for the answer wall."

"Chill out little brother," Lori scuffed and rolled her eyes, "She feels safe around you. When this loser at my school was harassing me, Bobby literally came up to him and took care of it."

"Great," Lincoln sighed and looked at Luna and Luan, "So uh…can you guys take her to your room?"

"Sorry Linc, but I need the space to practice my routine," Luan smirked.

"Yeah, and besides bro, we don't have the space in our room." The two stood up and walked over to the stairs, "Don't worry dude, you'll think of something."

They walked up the stairs and Lincoln sighed, "Right," he looked at his sisters and tilted his head to the side, "Lucy, Lynn how about…"

"Whoa, sorry Lincoln, but I need to get a goodnight's rest for my game tomorrow," Lynn stood up and stretched before walking up the stairs.

Lucy stood up and walked over to the stairs, "And I can't have any more distractions during my séance tonight." She walked up the stairs and Lincoln sighed and shook his head.

He looked at his sisters again and half smiled, "Lola, Lana, how about…"

"Sorry Lincoln, but El Diablo isn't feeling well and he needs to sleep in my bed tonight."

"And I need my beauty sleep and it's hard enough getting that with Lana and her animals in the room." Before Lincoln could say anything, his younger sisters stood up and raced up the stairs.

"Right," Lincoln mumbled and looked at Lisa, "So Lisa…how about you get another…"

"Sorry Lincoln, but I don't want to keep her up with my studies and Lily's been restless all day." Lincoln looked at Lily in confusion. Lily blinked for a moment before crying. Lisa picked Lily up and walked up the stairs.

"Restless, right," Lincoln shook his head and looked up at his two oldest sisters, "So I guess you guys get a…"

"Sorry Lincoln, I'm literally going to be testing Bobby all night and I don't want to keep her up." Lori stood up and walked up the stairs.

Lincoln looked at Leni and she stared at him with a blank look for a minute before standing, "Uh…I'm going to go to bed and I don't want Lori to keep her up with her texting. Night, Linky," she walked up the stairs and Lincoln sighed and shook his head.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Right so I'm going to…I don't know," he looked down at Tabby and saw she had shifted and was now laying on top of him with her head resting on his chest, "Um…okay, I guess you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep down here," he tried to pick her up, only to fall back against the couch, "Heh, for an 11-year-old girl, you're a little heavy." He sighed and shook his head, "I really hope you didn't hear that because growing up with ten sisters, I know you don't say anything about a girl's weight, appearance or ask her how old she is." He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep with her in his arms.

Tabby and Lincoln walked down the street, "Thanks for letting me crash at your place for the weekend, dude," Lincoln half smiled and nodded, "Man I can't believe that bloody git."

"Don't worry about him Tabby," Lincoln smirked, "I was happy to help you," Tabby smiled and nodded.

They stopped in front of a house and Tabby looked at Lincoln with a small smile on her face, "Thanks again mate," she hugged him and Lincoln's eyes widened, "I'll see you around," she kissed him on his cheek and moved away from and ran up to the front door and walked inside.

Lincoln stared at the house for a few minutes and chuckled as he shook his head, "Yeah, see you Tabby." He turned and started walking home.

 **A small something involving Tabby. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	86. Memories

**d. felipe76: No, no lemon for them yet, but it's coming. I'll have to write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Uh…okay.**

 **Deadpool rules: Oh, okay.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, Tabby.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks, and good to know.**

 **Joodan: Oh, it's cool dude.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, I'll be using them more now.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Thanks. I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Shining Light50: Heh, that sounds like it can be something. I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #1: Uh…probably? Are you talking about Ronnie Anne? I don't think she'll do that.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Thanks. Heh, I suppose I can try to write something like that.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks. I might call it that or something else.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it is.**

 **Lusicath: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, and good to know. Um…I'm not sure when I can get around to doing them, but I'm working on them.**

 **Sunblast X: Uh…I uh…I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **The Eye Of Thump Theory: Thanks. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Dragonking1987: Thanks. Heh…I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #3: Really? Well I might do that.**

 **Jss2141: Heh, I like it. I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Vert: Heh, let me write a few ideas down and see what I can come up.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction 2017: Good to know, and I'll be making more soon.**

 **Deadpool rules: Yeah, I'll keep making ones for her.**

 **Anyway, here's something requested by LoudMouth. Enjoy.**

The Loud sisters gathered in Luna's and Luan's room and began sorting through Luan's tapes, "Why do you have so many tapes Luan?" Lola asked and Luan shrugged her shoulders before they continued sorting through the tapes.

Lana picked up a blank tape and looked at her older sister in confusion, "What's this one?"

"What's that?"

"Well, all of your other tapes are labeled, but this one is just blank." Luan took the tape off Lana and looked it over in confusion, "Did you forget to label it or something?"

"I don't know,"

"Why don't we watch it, so we can like, find out what it is." Leni suggested and everyone nodded before walking out the room with the tape in Luan's hand.

The ten sisters sat in the living with the remote in Lori's hand, "Well let's see what's on this tape." Pointing the remote at the TV, she turned it one and Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola and Lucy saw them and Lincoln on the screen, running around, laughing and screaming.

The eight sisters stared at the screen with wide eyes and Lisa looked confused and Lily looked around with a grin on her face, "What, pray tell, is this?"

"This is when dad gave me my first camera. I wonder why I kept this tape buried," they continued to watch the TV and saw their father hand the camera to Luan and Luan began running around.

They saw the camera focus on an arguing Lola and Lana and saw Lincoln walk over to them, "What are you two fighting about this time?"

Lola's and Lana's eyes widened as they watched the screen, "I remember this day!" they cried out in unison.

Everyone continued to watch the video, "I want to marry you, but Lola said I can't because she's going to!"

"Because I'm nicer than you are!" everyone looked at the twins in confusion while the video continued playing.

While the video was playing, Luna arched a brow and shook her head, "Why would you guys want to marry your own brother?"

"We don't know," Lola frowned and she and Lana stood up, "We'll be in our room." Without waiting for a response, the two walked over to the stairs and raced up them.

Lola and Lana sat on their beds, their faces red and tears falling from their eyes. They heard the door open and they looked up to see Lincoln stepping into their room, "Hey guys," they smiled slightly and Lincoln walked up, "So uh…the others told me you helped Luan sort her tapes and you guys watched an unmarked tape and…"

"We're sorry Lincoln!" the twins ran over to him and tightly hugged, "We didn't mean it!"

Lincoln sighed and rubbed the top of their heads, "It's okay you two," they continued to sob and Lincoln half smiled, "C'mon, I hate seeing my little sisters upset like this so how about I take the three of us out for ice cream." They looked up with tears slipping down their cheeks, "C'mon you two," they nodded and the three of them walked out of the room.

The three walked up the front steps and got ready to walk through the front door, "Thanks Lincoln," the twins said in unison.

"Don't mention it," Lincoln smiled and rubbed the top of their heads, "I couldn't let my favorite twins cry like that," they nodded and the three of them walked through the front door.

 **Just a little something involving twins. I don't know if this is what you were looking for LoudMouth and I'm sorry if it isn't. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	87. Cold and Distant PT 1

**d. felipe76: Heh, I guess I can write something like that.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Uh…okay.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I don't know when I'm going to be able to continue it, but keep an eye out for it.**

 **Shining Light 05: I wasn't going to hesitate.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, wasn't really trying on this one.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, I guess it was.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Uh…thanks?**

 **He23t: Okay?**

 **LoudMouth: Yeah, like I said, I wasn't trying. Not that I lost interest or anything, just wasn't feeling it. Heh, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks, and okay. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Dragonking1987: Yeah, I suppose I can make a sequel to that.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, and thanks for understanding.**

 **Lusicath: Heh, yeah, I guess so.**

 **Joy of Flight: I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Dread: Thanks. Insane wanted a wizards arc, the Tabby one is going to get a second part and everything.**

 **Guest #2: When I am ready to make lemons for the younger siblings I will, until then it's just going to be little cute fics for them.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **SilverPhantom19: Wait no longer.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat under the tree in the backyard, reading to Lily. Lily yawned and nuzzled closer to Lincoln and he chuckled, "Getting sleepy, Lily?" he closed the book and stood up with Lily in his arms, "Okay, let's put you in your crib. Hopefully Lisa isn't in the room," he started walking towards the house and Lily laid her head on Lincoln's shoulder.

Lincoln walked up the stairs and went to Lisa's and Lily's room. He poked his head in and looked around to see Lisa wasn't in the room. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at his sleeping sister, "Okay Lily, Lisa isn't here right now, so I'll just put you in your crib and I'll see you after your nap," he quietly crept into the room and walked over to Lily's crib and carefully set her in and kissed the side of her head and pulled the blankets over her and walked out of the room.

Lincoln sat on the couch with a comic in his hand and a slight smile on his face, "Hey Lincoln," Lincoln let out a frustrated sigh and looked up to see Lynn sitting next to him, "Is that the new Ace Savvy comic?"

"Yeah," Lincoln rolled his eyes before looking at his comic again.

"Cool," Lincoln ignored her and continued reading his comic, "So why aren't you reading it in your underwear?" Lincoln ignored her again and turned the page, "So mind if I join you?"

"Actually, I would mind." He looked up with narrowed eyes, "I kind of like reading my comics alone," he looked backed down at his comic and sighed as he shook his head and mumbled under his breath and Lynn frowned, got up and walked away.

Lincoln sighed and closed his comic, "Well that was a great read,"

"Now maybe you're in the mood for some great jokes," he groaned and looked back to see Luan standing behind him with a slight smile crossing her lips, "So what's cold and never seems to get a clue?"

"This family," Luan's eyes widened at the cold tone in Lincoln's voice, "Seriously Luan, I asked you guys for one favor, just one and what was that?" Luan frowned and looked down at the floor, "To leave me alone," he stood up and checked the time, "Heh, Lily will be up in twenty minutes. Just enough time to grab a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich," he stood up and walked past Luan and headed towards the kitchen.

Lincoln stood in the kitchen and ate his sandwich in peace, "Lincoln," he jumped and panted as he held his chest and looked back to see Lucy sitting on the table, "I need to tell you about this dream I had last night."

"And suddenly I lost my appetite," he threw his sandwich away and walked out of the kitchen, leaving a depressed Lucy on the table.

Lincoln got ready to walk up the stairs when Lola and Lana approached him. He looked down in annoyance and Lola frowned, "Lincoln, is this too much eyeshadow? Be honest with me,"

"Lincoln, El Diablo and Izzy aren't feeling well and I need your help,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Okay, here's what you two need to do," they looked at him in curiosity, "Turn around," they looked confused and did as Lincoln said, "Now walk away," they looked back with saddened looks on their faces and Lincoln started walking up the stairs.

He reached the top of the stairs and Luna approached him, "Hey dude," he looked at her with a cold look on his face, "I need help restringing and tuning my guitar and who better to help me than my favorite little bro…"

"Luna, you guys should've figured it out by now. I'm done," Luna frowned and Lincoln shook his head, "I'm through being everyone's physical, emotional, verbal and phycological punching bag. I just don't have it in me," Luna felt her lip quiver and Lincoln walked past her.

He was about to walk in Lisa's and Lily's room when Lori and Leni approached him. He groaned and shook his head before looking up in annoyance, "Lincoln, I need your help," Lincoln arched a brow and Lori sighed, "It's mine and Bobby's six-month anniversary and we were going to go somewhere exciting, but mom wants me to do the wash so I was wondering if you could…"

"Nope,"

Lori frowned and Leni half smiled, "That's okay. I need a model and I'm sure my favorite model is like super excited to help me."

"Who's your favorite?" Lincoln narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Same thing I said to Luna. I'm done," they frowned and looked down, "I'm not going to be anyone's punching bag ever again," he turned and reached for the knob, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get Lily out of her crib and away from Lisa," they turned and walked away and Lincoln opened the door and stepped inside.

Lily stood in her crib and giggled and clapped her hands, "Linky, Linky,"

Lincoln smiled as he picked his baby sister up, "Lincoln," he sighed and shook his head before turning around and looked at Lisa, "I'm glad you're here. I require your assistance and it'll be but a few minutes of your…"

"Forget it, Lisa," Lisa frowned and Lincoln shook his head, "I'm not going to be your assistant, I'm not going to be your genie pig anymore and I'm just done," he turned and walked out of the room without another word and Lisa frowned as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

 **I don't know how many parts are going to be in this arc, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	88. Laney PT 9

**Dragontitan: That's what I was aiming for.**

 **d. felipe76: You're welcome, and uh…what fic are you talking about?**

 **Lusicath: Yeah, I was kind of aiming for something like that. Keep reading to find out what happens.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Uh…right.**

 **The Eye Of Thump Therapy: Sorry, didn't mean it. I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Well keep reading to find out.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Why the sad face my friend?**

 **Guest #1: No, it is the sequel arc to the chapter titled Lincoln snaps. Keeping reading to find out.**

 **Guest #2: Yes, it is. I guess I can do something like that.**

 **Dread: If you're talking about Lincoln snaps, then yes, it is. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Luffy1010: Thanks. I think that's out of my jurisdiction, but I can see what I can come up with.**

 **That Engineer: Good to know, and seriously, who could be mad at Lily? She's freaking adorable.**

 **Kranon the Deathclaw-Human: Yeah, everyone has their limits and who can be mad at Lily?**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks, and keep reading to see what's going to happen.**

 **He23t: Yeah, that's what I was aiming for.**

 **Otherreading102: Thanks.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks, and I'll write some ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: I'll write a few ideas to see what I can come up with.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Thanks, I was going for the cold bit. Keep read to find out what's going to happen next.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction 2017: Keep reading.**

 **Guest #3: It's cool, we all make mistakes. I don't know if I'm going to be able to do it, like I said, I'm writing a few ideas down first.**

 **Anyway, here's a Laney update from her point of view when her siblings were born. Enjoy.**

Luna and Laney sat in the living room of Luna's apartment, watching TV. A loud knock at the door caught their attention and Laney looked up at her aunt in confusion, "Who's that, Aunt Luna?"

"I don't know dudette," Luna stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it, Lola stepped inside and Luna narrowed her eyes, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see my sister and niece," Lola glared at Laney, "So you're babysitting the brat, huh?" Laney frowned and Luna growled, "So your parents finally gave up on you and handed you off to Luna? No surprise, they told us they never wanted to see you ever again." Laney whimpered and Lola laughed, "Yeah, they even talked about getting rid of you more than a few times and…"

Luna slapped Lola across her face and hissed, "That's enough Lola! I don't know how Luan and Lincoln handle you when you harass Laney, but you're not going to mess with the little dudette while I'm watching her!" she grabbed Lola by the arm and threw her out the door, "If you ever come here again, I'll do to you what Luan and Lincoln should've done a long time ago!" she slammed the door shut and groaned, "Asshole," she sighed and half smiled, "Well Laney, how about your rocking aunt makes some popcorn?" she looked back and saw Laney was gone, "Laney?" she walked around and looked around in confusion.

Luna walked up to the door leading to the spare bedroom and pressed her ear against it and heard a faint cry, "Laney?" she knocked on the door, "Laney, it's Aunt Luna. Are you all right in there, sweetie?" she tried to open door and sighed, "Sweetie can you open the door for Aunt Luna?"

Luna stared at the door for a moment and heard the lock tumble before the knob turned and the door opened. Luna looked down at her saddened niece and she knelt down in front of her, "Laney, don't listen to what Aunt Lola said. She, along with your aunts Lucy, Lori, Lynn, Lisa and Lily or your grandparents have no idea how great of a kid you are and your parents never wanted to get rid of you. Your mommy is just really tired and your baby brother and sister are sleeping too."

"But Aunt Luna, she said…"

"Ignore what she said, dudette," Luna sighed, "Your parents love you and you know it. No matter what anyone else tries tells you, you know they love you," Laney frowned and nodded, "Okay, I think that's enough excitement for one night. Let's get you ready for bed," Laney nodded again and the two of them walked into the bedroom.

Laney sat on the bed, hugging her knees with tears falling down her cheeks. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, "Aunt Luna's right. Mommy and daddy love me and no one can say anything different." She looked out the window and up to the moon and she sighed, "I miss my mommy and daddy." She pulled the covers over her head and began lightly sobbing as she lightly shook.

Luna drove down the street with Laney in the back seat, staring out the window with a frowned on her face. Luna looked through the rearview mirror and half smiled, "Hey what's wrong dudette? You're about to see your mommy and daddy and your baby brother and sister." Laney looked up in confusion, "You should be happy," Laney smiled and nodded before looking out the window again.

Luna and Laney walked into the hospital room and saw Luan on the bed with the twins in her arms and Lincoln sitting next to the bed, "Mommy, daddy!" Laney ran up to them and smiled.

Luan looked up and gave a small smile, "Hey sweetie, did you have fun with Aunt Luna last night?" Laney stopped and frowned before slowly backing away, "What happened Laney?"

"Lola decided to stop by last night and said a few choice words to her," Luna crossed her arms and shook her head, "I slapped her before she could say anything else and threw her out of my apartment."

The two parents frowned and Lincoln sighed, "Laney, honey we told you time and again to ignore them whenever they tell you something like that to ignore them." Laney frowned and slowly nodded, "Okay, we're going to be going home soon. We just have to wait for the doctor and tell mommy it's okay for her to leave, okay?" Laney nodded again and Lincoln rubbed the top of her head.

Laney sat on Luan's lap in the back of the car with her younger siblings sleeping in their car seats and Lincoln carefully driving down the street. Laney looked up at her mother in confusion as Luan looked down at Liby and Luke as they slept and smiled, "Mommy?" she looked at Laney in slight confusion, "Why are you sitting in the back with us?"

"Well I have to make sure nothing happens to your brother and sister, sweetie," Luan smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "If mommy and daddy had a car when you were born I would've stayed in the back with you." Laney looked at her two siblings as they slept and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Don't wake them Laney, babies need to sleep a lot more than we do," Laney nodded and continued to watch as her siblings slept.

 **One more part to this arc and then it's done. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	89. vampires PT 2

**Red the Pokémon Master: Well keep reading to find out.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Thanks, I think it's time I wrapped this arc up.**

 **Hyperion52: Uh…okay?**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, she does. Keep reading to find out.**

 **d. felipe76: Oh, well I'll see what I can do.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: You're welcome.**

 **Dread: Thanks. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Oh hell, I'm sorry dude.**

 **Ash Sayin: Yeah she did and thanks.**

 **Omega Ultra: Thanks, good to know.**

 **MysterD47: Relax, I remember them and I' trying to work on them. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #2: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah she is.**

 **Jss2141: Heh, I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #3: Yeah, all good things come to end. No, you probably don't want to know.**

 **Jedssm: Yeah, but I had to add some drama to it. Here's a vampire update.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln stood in front of lake where he and Ronnie Anne agreed to meet the night before, "It's good to see you made it, Mr. Mysterious," he looked back and saw Ronnie Anne walking up to him, "I was afraid you forgot about me."

"Wouldn't even dream of it," Ronnie Anne slightly smiled before shivering, "Are you cold?"

"Says the walking corpse," Lincoln rolled his eyes and Ronnie Anne shivered again, "My hoodie's in the wash, but I should be fine." Lincoln shook his head and removed his cape and wrapped it around Ronnie Anne. She looked at him in confusion as she closed the cape around her body, "It's warm,"

Lincoln smiled and nodded before sighing, "Lincoln Loud," Ronnie Anne arched a brow, "My name is Lincoln Loud," Ronnie Anne sighed and nodded, "So what else do you want to know?"

"Well are vampires' immortal?" Lincoln nodded, "So how old are you? Twelve,"

"Close, a hundred and twelve," Ronnie Anne's eyes widened and Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, being around for over a hundred years isn't as fun as it sounds."

"Heh, and is that true about garlic and vampires?"

"Yeah, our throats swell when we get too close to garlic."

"And is uh…is blood the only diet for a vampire?"

"No," Ronnie Anne looked confused and Lincoln shook his head, "We eat mice, small amphibians, mosquitos and the occasional spider," Lincoln looked around and stretched, "Well I better fly. Better to meet and blood to drink,"

He turned into a bat and got ready to fly away when he heard Ronnie Anne, "Wait, your cape." Lincoln flew back to Ronnie Anne and turned back to normal, "Don't you need your cape?"

"Keep, it looks good on you," Ronnie Anne looked down, "Besides I have a dozen like it back at the house."

"Well can't you skip the blood tonight?"

Lincoln sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I could, but we have to be careful. We can't let any of my sisters or my parents see us or else they'll turn you into dinner." Ronnie Anne looked shocked and nodded before Lincoln picked her up bridal style and smirked, "Okay, hold on tight," Ronnie Anne nodded and wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck and Lincoln sped away from the lake.

Ronnie Anne sat on a tree stump and watched in disgust as Lincoln devoured a few mice as they tried to escape. Lincoln swallowed another mouse and walked over to Ronnie Anne, "Okay, that was a good meal." He looked at Ronnie Anne and arched a brow, "Oh, I'm sorry, did you want one?"

"Oh, no I uh…I had a big dinner tonight," Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to her, "So um…what's the uh…what's the legal age for vampires? I mean you're well over eighteen so…"

"A hundred and eighteen is the legal age for vampires," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "So I'm stuck with my family for six more years, but it's not so bad. We sleep in our own coffins during the day and at night we go on our own hunts except for my sister Lily, she's only one so my parents take her."

"Right, but doesn't it get lonely?" Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "All you have is your sister and your parents and…"

"Nah, I'm sure there are other vampire families out there," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Besides, I meet a few, and I do mean a few, good humans every decade or so, so it's not so bad."

"Okay, so is it true that a wooden stake to the heart will kill you?"

"Yeah, but who wouldn't that kill?" Ronnie Anne frowned and Lincoln rolled his eyes and shook his head, "So why are you asking all these questions? Are you planning to assassinate me and my family or something?"

Ronnie Anne quickly shook her head, "No, I'm just curious. The only vampire I've ever seen were the ones in those stupid romance movies my brother likes," Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "What? Did I say something wrong, lame-o?"

"Yeah, for starters you called someone who can bleed you dry a lame-o," Ronnie Anne's eyes widened and she slowly backed away from Lincoln and he roared with laughter, "But I told you last that it wouldn't be right if I killed a pretty girl like you." He then sighed and shook his head, "No, I know what movie you're talking about. For some reason my oldest sister Lori loves those movies, even though the depict vampires in a poor way." Ronnie Anne nodded and Lincoln looked at the sky before quickly standing up and picked Ronnie Anne up bridal style, "Hold on, I'm going to take you back to the lake," Ronnie Anne nodded and wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck and Lincoln sprinted away.

Lincoln stopped in front of the lake and carefully set Ronnie Anne down, "Okay, I need to get home. The sun's coming up and I don't feel like turning to dust at the young age of a hundred and twelve," Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and got ready to hand him his cape back, "I told you to keep it. It looks good on you," Before Ronnie Anne could say anything, Lincoln turned into a bat and quickly flew away.

Ronnie Anne sighed and shook her head, "Dork," she wrapped the cape around her and held it closed, "I better get home too before my parents wake up and realize I'm not in my bed." She turned and walked away from the lake.

Lincoln flew through the window before turning back to normal. He yawned and got ready to climb into his coffin when he heard, "Cutting it a little close there, aren't you Linc?" Lincoln turned around and saw his sister Luan, tiredly leaning against the doorframe, "What happened to your cape?"

"It got snagged on a branch during my hunt," Lincoln yawned again and climbed into his coffin, "Anyway, we better get some sleep. The sun's coming up and I doubt mom and dad will like it if two of their children turned to dust."

Luan frowned and nodded, "I guess you're right. Sweet nightmares, Linc,"

"Sweet nightmares, Luan," Lincoln laid down and closed his coffin and Luan turned and walked out of his room and went to hers and Luna's room with a puzzling look on her face.

 **Okay, here's the second update to this arc and it seems that trouble is in the near future for our vampire friend and his new friend. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	90. Heroes and Villains PT 3

**Hyperion52: Hell, anything is better than Twilight. I have nothing against the fans of the series, but I seriously can't see what they see in it.**

 **d. felipe76: Keep reading to find out.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: No problem buddy.**

 **Guest: No, no danger here.**

 **Jedssm: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Don't worry, it won't be anything like Twilight. Like I said, I have nothing against the fans of the series, but I don't see what they see in it.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Yeah, I'll write something like that next.**

 **Dragonking1987: That's a strange one. Let me write a few ideas down and see what I can get.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Thanks. Yeah, it does suck, doesn't it?**

 **Anyway, here's a hero update. Enjoy.**

Luan flew above the city, looking around in confusion and concern, "Where is he? I swear if that rat bastard saw who I am…I am so screwed and…"

"Hey baby girl," she looked back and narrowed her eyes at the familiar smirk, "Looking for me?" Luan growled and clinched her fists, "Seriously baby doll, if you want to go out all you have to do is ask."

"In your dreams, scum bag," she flew at the villain and the villain smirked and flew away.

Luan followed the villain known as Metro to the middle of a heavily wooded area. Luan looked around in confusion before looking at Metro with a hatred look behind her eyes, "So you want to kill some of the wildlife before you waste me?" Lincoln stared Luan down with a deep frown on his face, "What? No witty remark or nickname?"

"We can't fight here," Lincoln shook his head and Luan looked confused, "Yeah, this place is very special to me. My big sister used to bring me here whenever I was hurt and she'd tell me some funny jokes." Luan's eyes widened and Lincoln chuckled, "Something wrong babe?"

"N…no, just surprised that a lowlife like you would have a special place,"

' _Okay, I've hit a nerve. Now time to set the final bait,_ ' Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, she always told me she'd come here to get some inspiration for her jokes. She rarely brings me here anymore through and I just wanted to see if it was still here." Luan growled in annoyance and Lincoln smirked, "What's wrong baby girl? Getting frustrated,"

"Shut up, Metro!" Luan snapped and tears fell from her eyes, "This place won't get destroyed as long as I'm still alive!" she turned and flew away at top speed.

Lincoln smirked and shook his head, "Okay, just a coincidence. A lot of people come here," he heard sirens fill the air and looked out into the city to see clouds of smoke fill the air in the distant city and he laughed, "Well it looks like dad, Lana, Lola and Luna are having a little fun without me." He flew towards the city to join his father and three sisters.

Lynn Sr. Luna, Lincoln, Lana and Lola landed in their backyard as Rita, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy and Lisa cleaned up the mess the five of them made downtown and quickly ran inside and to their rooms to get changed.

Lincoln sat on his bed, counting the money he, his sisters and their father had stolen earlier that day. Hearing a knock, he quickly threw the money under his pillow and stood up and opened the door and saw a depressed Luan behind the door, "Hey Luan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Linc, but uh…when was the last time we hung out at our spot?" Lincoln looked confused and Luan rubbed the back of her head, "I'm just worried it was knocked down and I wanted to take my brother to make sure it's still there."

"Uh…yeah, okay, let's go." Luan half smiled and nodded and Lincoln walked out of his room and closed the door before the two of them walked down the hall and down the stairs.

The two siblings sat on a log and looked around as fireflies danced around them, "This is nice," Luan sighed and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "I heard some rumors floating around that some people wanted to tear this place apart. And I figured if they're going to tear our spot apart then I might as well bring you here as often as I can."

' _So…the hero I've been hitting on and fighting…was my sister? Boy, do I feel like an idiot._ ' He shook his head and half smiled, "Don't worry Luan, I doubt they'll tear our special spot down. It's been here for too long,"

"Yeah, you're right Linc," Luan smiled, "Now how about some jokes," Lincoln smiled and nodded, "Okay, what will happen if someone manages to make a boring cat video?" Lincoln arched brow, "A cat-tas-traphy," Luan laughed and Lincoln lightly chuckled, "Uh…this one might be a little racist, but bear with me here." Lincoln looked confused and nodded, "Okay, so I met a gentleman from Ireland,"

"Oh really,"

"No, O'Riley," Luan laughed and Lincoln laughed, "Okay, one more and then we need to get home," Lincoln smiled and nodded, "So why is this joke as slow…as…molasses? Because it's my last joke,"

Lincoln chuckled and shook his head as he stood up, "Okay Luan, we better get home. City isn't exactly the safest at night,"

"Don't worry Linc, I don't think anything's going to happen to us. We should be fine," Lincoln nodded and Luan stood up and the two of them walked away.

Lincoln sat on his bed with a shocked expression on his face. The door opened and he looked up and saw Lana walk into his room, "Hey Lincoln, is everything okay?"

"Yeah…Lana, say certain villains know certain heroes and they had some type of relationship and…"

"Whoa, calm down Lincoln," Lana sat down next to her older brother, "You know we don't give a damn about those goody two shoes and what they stand for. So what if one of us knows one of those damned heroes, that's not going to stop us from doing what we do?" Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Anyway, we need to get to bed. Dad's taking you, me, Lola and Luna to the ballpark tomorrow for opening game and just trash the place,"

"Yeah, okay Lana," Lincoln half smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "Good Lana," Lana smiled and nodded before standing up and walked out of Lincoln's room and closed the door behind her.

Lincoln stood up and turned the light off before laying down on his bed and yawned, "Lana's right, we shouldn't worry about the heroes," he turned on his side and fell asleep without a problem.

 **Small update to this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	91. Lincoln's surprise

**Guest #1: Nothing to understand, just wanted to give a little backstory for Luan and Lincoln.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: No, it's not rude, but beggars can't be chooser, so whatever, it's cool.**

 **Hyperion52: Uh…okay?**

 **Joodan: Uh…thanks? I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it will.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, we are.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #3: I think that's out of my jurisdiction, but I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #4: Good to know and yeah, I'm still working on it.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Anyway, here's the one you requested.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln sighed as he walked through the front door and looked around the quiet house in confusion, "Hello? Is anyone home?" he heard movement coming from upstairs and he looked up in confusion, "No one's watching TV? Damn this is a first," he heard a crash coming from upstairs and his eyes widened, "Hey, get out of my room!" he raced up the stairs and down the hall.

He opened the door leading to his room and looked around with narrowed eyes, "I know someone is in here…now come out from hiding," he looked under his bed and hummed, "Okay, I'm going crazy. There's not many places people can hide in here…maybe something just got knocked over." He looked at his dresser and picked one of his comics up before stripping down to his underwear and fell back on his bed and began reading his comic, "Okay, just going to enjoy this peace and quiet while I can and get some reading done,"

He sighed as a smile crossed his lips when the vent fell from the wall and Tabby and Haiku crawled out from inside the vent and Lincoln jumped and quickly covered himself up, "Jeez, and I thought Lucy was bad at scaring the hell out of people." Tabby and Haiku stood up and Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "Anyway, what the hell are you two doing in my house?"

"Well mate, I asked Luna for a small favor,"

"And I asked Lucy for a favor," Haiku sighed, "And for the next two hours it's just going to be the three of us." Before Lincoln could say anything, Tabby and Haiku lunged at him and Lincoln struggled to break free.

Lincoln laid on his back with Haiku and Tabby hovering over him, naked and feeling each other's bodies. Lincoln looked at them in shock and confusion, ' _What the hell? Is this because of the Sadie Hawkins dance incident? Are they going to kill me with pleasure for that?_ ' his eyes shifted around, ' _Oh hell, does that mean Giggles and Polly are going to show up and…_ '

"What's wrong mate?" he looked at Tabby in confusion and Tabby moved closer to him with a smirk on her face, "Are you a little jealous we're not giving you any attention?" Lincoln opened his mouth and got ready to say something when Tabby pressed her lips against his and Lincoln felt Haiku cup his testicles.

He looked around with a worried expression crossing his face, ' _Dying at the hands of two of my former dates. I always thought it was a comic related accident that was going to kill me._ ' He felt something wet and warm and wet wrap around his dick. He looked down and saw Haiku on top of him with her pussy burring his dick. He internally sighed, ' _Luna, Lucy, I'm going to kick your asses when you two go home, but until then I might as well enjoy myself a little._ ' He wrapped his arms around Tabby's waist and rubbed her lower back.

The three laid on the bed, panting and sweating with semen leaking from their pussies. Tabby looked over and scooted closer to Lincoln and laid her head on his chest, "That was amazing mate,"

"Yes, it was great to fill something besides endless pain," Haiku nuzzled closer to him and they looked at her, "It was deep your sisters did this," Lincoln chuckled and nodded as he rolled his eyes and the three of them fell asleep without another word.

Luna and Lucy opened the front door and poked their heads in and scanned the living room before quietly creeping in and slowly closed the door behind, "Sneaking in?" they jumped and looked back to see Lincoln leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "It's almost like you two are trying to avoid someone. Now who might that be?"

"Oh, Lincoln, you scare us dude. And I thought Lucy was scary,"

"Heh, yeah," Lincoln walked up to his sisters, "Yeah, funny thing happened today. I got home and no one was here, but I heard someone moving around in my room. So I ran up the stairs and saw no one."

"Maybe it was great grandma Harriet,"

"You know I don't believe in ghosts, Lucy," Lincoln rolled his eyes, "I thought that something had fell down and everything was fine, so I stripped into my underwear and got ready to read a comic when Haiku and Tabby crawled out from my vent." Luna's eyes widened and Lucy slowly backed away, "Yeah, apparently they were there to have a three-way with me, curtsey of you two,"

"What uh…what are you talking about bro? We didn't know Tabby and Haiku would be…"

"Save Luna, they told me before they jumped me," they frowned and Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "Next time if you plan something like this, do me one favor and don't." he walked past them and started walking up the stairs, "I don't think Ronnie Anne will much appreciate it if she learns two of my sisters hooked me up with their friends and we ended up having sex. Goodnight,"

They watched as their only brother walk up the stairs and turn down the hall. Luna and Lucy looked at each other and Lucy shook her head, "Maybe we shouldn't have done that,"

"Yeah, right dude," Luna nodded, "Well we better get to bed too," Lucy nodded and the two of them walked up the stairs and went to their rooms.

Lincoln laid on his bed and yawned on his bed, "Well, not an idea way to start the weekend, but whatever," he turned on his side and fell asleep.

 **I'm not sure if this is what you wanted Dragontitan and I'm sorry if it isn't. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	92. Medieval PT 3

**d. felipe76: Yeah, but I'm still uncomfortable with writing lemons for the younger sisters so Lucy and Haiku wouldn't have happened.**

 **Shining Light05: Just working out a few kinks.**

 **Hyperion52: No, his sisters are in trouble.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Thanks. Nah, I wasn't a fan of Polly and Giggles either, in fact I think they were the lease favorite characters in the episode. I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #1: Ah, I suppose I could write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with, but I'm not making any promises right now.**

 **Deadpool rules: Uh…how? I can't see that happening at all. I guess I could write a few ideas down and see what I can get.**

 **Guest #2: Shining Light asked for something similar and I'm just working on a few kinks before posting it.**

 **That Engineer: Yeah, but what can you do?**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks, good to know.**

 **Guest #3: Uh…that um…that counts as a crossover, doesn't it? Yeah, I'm not the best at them so…I'll see what I can do.**

 **Guest #4: Favorite Loudcest is Luancoln, obviously, and non-incest is Ronniecoln.**

 **Aaron Nava: I have it all planned out and everything, so keep reading.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it was.**

 **Dragontitan: You're welcome and keep reading?**

 **Really: Uh…okay? Right?**

 **Headphase05: Um…yeah? Right?**

 **Joodan: Uh…okay, right? Thanks.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, and she will be. Like I said Shining Light requested something similar and I'm working out a few kinks in it before posting it.**

 **Dragonking1987: So you want a continuation of that? I suppose I can write something following up on it.**

 **Anyway, here's a medieval update. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in his chambers with a hardened look on his face as he rubbed his chin, "It obviously isn't the sorceress Kat, that's for sure. Lady Maggie perhaps? No, she is betrothed the knight Chandler…Lady Ronnie Anne? She seems to be type of person and…maybe she along with…" Lincoln groaned and stood up, "I shouldn't worry about my protentional wife right now." He walked over to the door and walked out of the room.

Lincoln walked down the corridor with a puzzling look on his face, "Okay, seven protentional wives and I believe I figured out one of them, but who are the others mother and…"

"Prince Lincoln," he stood and looked back as a knight approached him, "Sorry to disturb you, but the king and queen request that you come to their chambers immediately."

"Thank you, Sir William," the knight nodded and Lincoln walked past him and down the corridor.

Lincoln entered his parents' chambers and they looked at their only son, "You summoned me, mother and father?"

"Yes son," Lynn Sr. sighed and shook his head, "Due to recent events with the evil sorcerous, we are moving the crowning ceremony to tomorrow morning."

"What?" Lincoln's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Mother, father, are you two alright in the head? Moving the crowning ceremony will only invoke the sorcerous Kat to attack again and…"

"Lincoln," his mother snapped in a firm voice, "We've discussed it and we believe it will be best to move the crowning ceremony to tomorrow instead of your eighteenth birthday." Lincoln frowned and nodded, "Now you will meet your protentional wives now,"

The door to the chambers opened and Lincoln looked back and saw his sisters Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy along with Ronnie Anne, Christina and Carol walk into the chambers and stopped in front of Lincoln. Lincoln looked back at his parents in confusion, "Mother, father, please tell me you're joking. Four of them are my sisters and…"

"And know how to run the kingdom," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "You'll have until the end of the day to pick the next queen, Lincoln, or we'll pick one for you." Lincoln frowned and nodded, "We'll let you think about it. Now, off with the lot of you," the eight of them turned and walked out of the chambers without saying a single word.

Lincoln walked down the corridor with Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Ronnie Anne, Christina and Carol following him. He stopped and so did the others and he looked back in confusion, "Ladies Ronnie Anne, Christina and Carol, will you three give us a moment please?"

"Of course, Prince Lincoln," Carol answered before she, Ronnie Anne and Christina turned and left the five siblings in the middle of the corridor. Lincoln looked at his four sisters and they frowned and looked away, "Why?" the air between the five siblings grew still and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "You four are my sisters and you should know how wrong it will be for me to marry one of you."

"We know Lincoln," Lynn frowned, "But you need to pick a queen by the end of the day, so you should be more focused on that rather than four of your sisters wanting to marry you."

"She's right, dear brother," Lucy sighed, "You better think of who you're going to marry and make it quick before mother and father decide for you."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, little sister," Lincoln sighed and turned around, "I'll announce my choice at supper tonight, but for now I need to be alone with my thoughts." His sisters frowned and nodded as he walked away from them.

Lincoln entered his chambers and closed the door behind him before walking over to his bed and sat down and shook his head, "Okay, think this through logically. If I marry Lady Ronnie Anne, then her older brother Robert will be knighted. If I marry Lady Christina, then the neighboring kingdom will merge with ours. If I marry Lady Carol, then wars across the lands could possibly end. If I marry one of my sisters, then I will have someone else who knows how to run the kingdom alongside me," He sighed and shook his head again, "Mother and father really put me in a predicament here." He stood up and began pacing around while several thoughts ran through his head.

The royal family gathered in the dining hall to prepare for their evening meal. Lynn Sr. and Rita looked at their only son and Rita questioned, "Have you selected the next queen my son?"

His sisters looked at him and he sighed and nodded, "I have mother, but I believe we should enjoy supper before I announce my choice."

"A brilliant idea, son," Lynn Sr. smiled, "Let us eat supper and then we'll hear who you have selected." Everyone nodded before sitting down at the table and several servants brought in trays of food.

 **Just a small update for this and everything. Queen will be named next update. I decided to push the crowning ceremony up a bit. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	93. Laney PT 10

**d. felipe76: Thanks. Keep reading. I don't know what I have for Valentine's yet, but something will come to me.**

 **Dragontitan: Yes, it is.**

 **Guest #1: Okay, but I don't recall putting a poll at the end of the chapter.**

 **Kranon the Deathclaw-Human: Yeah, difficult decisions are a pain in the ass.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: Thanks for that little tidbit.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Yeah.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, he is. Wasn't it a normal thing to have incest marriages in those times? I'm just spit balling here because history is like my weakest subject.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Thanks, and keep reading to find out who it is. I might just surprise everyone on who will is.**

 **Hyperion52: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks, I'm going to update it soon.**

 **Shining Light05: Uh…okay, but like I said, I don't recall putting a poll at the end of the chapter.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks, and keep reading to find out.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks. Yeah, she is.**

 **Guest #4: Uh…okay? Why would you turn me into a human pretzel?**

 **Guest #5: Yeah, right. You're welcome and keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's the final update to the Laney arc. Enjoy.**

15-year-old Laney slept in her bed when the door swung open and her 9-year-old siblings ran in her room, screaming and laughing, Laney groaned and shot up on her bed, "Liby, Luke, get out of my room!"

"But mom and dad asked us to wake you up," the twins answered in unisons before running out the room and Laney groaned again before falling back on her bed.

Luan and Lincoln finished making the twins breakfast as the two sat down at the table laughing. Luan looked back at her two youngest children in confusion and arched a brow, "Did you two wake your sister up?" they snickered and nodded, "So what's so funny?"

Before Liby or Luke could answer, Laney stormed into the kitchen and snapped, "Mom, dad, I don't care how you guys do it, but you need to find a way to keep these little trolls out of my room!"

"Laney," her parents snapped in unison, "What's wrong with you? Why would you call your siblings that?"

"They came into my room, screaming like banshees," Luan and Lincoln looked at the twins and they chuckled, "I have my own alarm clock you know, you don't have to send them in to wake me."

"We know honey, but they wanted you to get up because we're going to visit Aunt Luna, Aunt Leni and Aunt Lana today for Aunt Lana's birthday." Laney groaned and sat at the table, "C'mon Laney, you love your aunts."

"I know dad, but are the others going to be there too?"

"Not that we know of, sweetie," Luan sighed as she and Lincoln set the food in front of their three children, "Now eat your breakfast and get ready."

The three nodded as they began eating and Luan and Lincoln walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Luan sighed and shook her head, "What's wrong Luan?"

"It's Lola's birthday too and with our luck, she's going to show up with the others and a fight is probably going to break out."

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Don't worry Luan, we've got Luna, Leni and Lana on our side, so we should be good." Luan sighed and nodded and Lincoln rubbed her back, "You have nothing to worry about. Laney's fifteen, the twins are nine and they know what their other aunts are like."

"Yeah, I know Linc, but I wished they'd at least tried to get to know our kids. Now Laney's in high school and before we know it she'll be off to college and the twins won't be too far behind her." She sighed and shook her head, "Anyway, we better get ready." Lincoln nodded and the two of them walked up the stairs and to their room.

The family of five walked through the front door and Laney, Liby and Luke walked over to Lana and the twins hugged her, "Happy Birthday, Aunt Lana,"

"Thanks, you two,"

Laney leaned over and hugged her aunt, "Happy Birthday, Aunt Lana." Lana smiled and hugged her back.

The five adults talked a laughed while enjoying a few drinks while Laney ran her fingers across the screen of her phone and the twins sat in front of the TV and watched a movie. Luan looked at her children and frowned before looked at her sisters, "So…how's everyone else been?" Leni, Luna and Lana frowned and Luan arched a brow, "What? What happened?"

"We don't know," Leni sighed, "Luna told us about Lola's visit the day the twins were born."

"And what happened?" Lincoln questioned, "Did they try something or say something?"

"We went to the house to confront everyone about the way they've been acting," Luna sighed and shook her head, "We told them that if they can't accept the relationship you two have or your children then she should just leave. After an extended battle in court, Lana came to live with me during the rest of her time in school and everyone else went their own separate ways."

"We haven't heard from any of them since," Lana took a drink, "Last we heard, mom and dad took Lucy, Lola, Lisa and Lily to Virginia, Lori and Bobby moved to New Jersey and Lynn is part of a cross-country football team."

"Well…it's their fault they're never going to see Laney, Liby or Luke," Luan frowned and everyone looked at her, "But hey, we're not here to worry about the family, we here to celebrate Lana's twenty-first birthday. Luna, can we get some music,"

"You got it, dude," Luna smirked and stood up before walking away.

Laney, Liby and Luke laid on the couches, soundly sleeping while Leni, Luna, Luan, Lincoln and Lana sat at the dining room table, each holding five cards. Luan put the cards down and yawn, "Well Happy Birthday Lana, but we should…should be…getting something…"

"Honey…honey…you're drunk,"

"We're all drunk, dude," Luna chuckled, "Dude…we…we dude…what time is it?"

"Time for bed," Lana yawned, "You guys can crash here for the night," the others nodded and the five of the stood up and staggered into the living room.

Luan cuddled up to Lincoln and laid her head on his chest, "Lincoln?" Lincoln hummed and wrapped his arm around her, "I…I want another baby."

Lincoln chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "Well…we'll uh…see what happens in the…future. Damn, we are going to be so hungover tomorrow."

"Well it was our sister's birthday today, so we had to party." She nuzzled closer to Lincoln and yawned, "Goodnight Linc, I love you,"

"I love you too Luan,"

"Mom, dad," they looked up and saw their oldest daughter sitting up, "When are we going home? It's after two in the morning."

"We're spending the night here, sweetie," Luan quietly giggled, "Mommy and daddy are a little too drunk to drive anywhere and Aunt Luna, Aunt Leni and Aunt Lana aren't too far behind us." Laney sighed and rolled her eyes, "Just go back to sleep honey,"

"Yeah, whatever mom," Laney sighed and laid back down, "Night,"

Luan yawned and wrapped her arm around Lincoln's torso, "Goodnight Lincoln," Lincoln half smiled and kissed the top of her head and the two of them slowly fell asleep.

 **Laney arc is finished. I said I wasn't going to have any more support for the two and I mean it. This was a fun arc to write and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	94. Wizards PT 3

**Dragontitan: Good to hear.**

 **Hyperion52: Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: Nah, I don't think so. And okay?**

 **Jedssm: Good to know. Teenager.**

 **Ash Sayin: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Well as I said before, it was all laid out beforehand, so sorry.**

 **Sharon Gray: Thanks. A few people wanted a gender bent story. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks. Good to know.**

 **Dread: Yeah, it's over. I actually started a sequel to the arc and I'm still working on it. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it did and they did.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #4: Uh…nothing, I don't think. If you want to make a request like that, feel free to do so.**

 **d. felipe76: I'll return to it when I can. I'm just working a few things out right now.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks. Yeah, I'll write more for them soon.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Heh, I'll take what I can get.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: I'll write a few ideas to see what I can get.**

 **Joodan: Good to know. No, you didn't offend me, but your reviews confused me a little that I didn't know what else to say. Sorry for making you feel bad.**

 **LoudLover: Yeah. Yeah, it's finished.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, and keep reading to find out who he picks. Yeah, it had to come to an end.**

 **Loud4x4: Why? Do you want a sequel? Because I'll write a sequel.**

 **Guest #5: Huh, but what would they like? I mean I've seen some of JumpJump's work and a few others.**

 **Anyway, here's a wizard update. Enjoy.**

Luan ran down the street, her wand tightly clinched in her hand with Lincoln running alongside her, "You're playing with fire Luan!" Lincoln panted, "If you go out there and start attacking them and the High Council hears about it then you'll get in just as much trouble!"

"I know Lincoln, but going to them for help will just result in the same consequences so I might as well put up a fight!"

"And what about the Santiago's?"

"They'll be safer if we stay away from them!" they rounded a corner and spotted Luna casting spell after spell, destroying buildings and cackling as people tried to run from her, "That's enough!"

Luna looked back in confusion and fell back as a powerful stinging hex hit her face. She groaned in pain and looked up to see Luan and Lincoln standing down the street with a look of hatred behind their eyes, "What the hell Luan!" Luna hissed, "You and that flea bag are supposed to be on our side!"

"We shouldn't be attack innocent people like this, Luna!" Luna growled in anger as she and Luan began firing spells at each other.

Lincoln watched as the two witches do battle in slight fear, "Luan, you better know what you're doing." He looked back and saw two flashing lights flying towards Luan, "Luan look out!" he jumped in front of the flashing lights and began shivering uncontrollably.

Luan looked back and saw Lynn walking up to them with her wand pointed at her, "Stupid fur ball got in my way." Luan quickly waved her wand and Lincoln flew into her arms before she turned and ran, holding Lincoln close to her.

Luan crouched behind a dumpster in an alley and wrapped the shivering cat in her jacket, "You little idiot. You know I could've handled a mild blood chilling hex, you can't,"

"I survived worse, Luan," Lincoln shook and Luan frowned, "I wasn't going to let them team up on my favorite person ever." Lincoln nuzzled closer to Luan, "Nothing I'm not used to." Luan sighed and began petting the feline in her arms.

A loud thunderclap caught everyone's attention and the Loud family looked up at the sky in horror as Luan held onto Lincoln tighter with a deep frown on her face, "No,"

In a flash of light, five elder looking people stood in the middle of the street and stared at the family with looks of disappointment crossing their faces, "Loud family, for your crimes against humanity, the High Council has summoned you to appear in court!" before anyone could argue with them, the five elders slammed the bottom of their staffs onto the ground and in a bright flash of light, they along with the entire Loud family were gone.

The Loud family stood before the five elder people with several families sitting behind them and Lincoln in a cage, "I don't like being caged!"

"Lincoln, quiet," Luan frowned "Maybe I can convince the High Council that I can take care of you and everyone else will go to jail,"

"Loud family," the elder in the middle said in a stern voice, "For half a millennium, our world has lived in harmony with the world of the mortals. Not a single witch, wizard, warlock or sorcerer dared to attack the mortal world."

"Your grandest, if we can explain then you'll…"

"Quiet!" the one of the far left snapped and Lynn Sr. flinched, "Not only have you gone against one of our most sacred rules, you have been caught numerus times abusing your family's familiar and…"

"Your grandest," Luan said in a timid voice, "I wanted no part of their plan in attacking the mortals and I never abused Lincoln. If you are going to take him away from the family, will you please let me be his owner?"

"Luan Loud," the one on the far right sighed and shook their head, "As much as we want to give Lincoln to you, you know it is against the law for a witch to have her own familiar until she reaches the age of eighteen." Luan frowned and shook as tears threatened to fall from her face and her family looked at her in disgust, "We would love to give you Lincoln, as he seems quite attached to you, but no matter how well you treat a familiar, we cannot go against any laws our ancestors have written." Luan nodded and shook, "Okay,"

"Now, Lynn Sr., Rita, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily…"

"Will it be possible that you spare some of my family?" everyone looked at Luan again, "Just so I don't have to go into foster care until I'm eighteen?" The five elders looked at each other and began whispering amongst themselves.

They soon looked back at the family and the one in the center sighed and nodded, "Very well. The one's who will be spared from prison are Leni Loud, Luna Loud and Lily Loud, but are forbidden to receive familiars of their own!" the entire family began shouting and the elder slammed their staff on the ground, "Silence!"

The room fell silent and the elder second to the left sighed, "Lori Loud, Lynn Jr. Lucy Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud and Lisa Loud, for your act in this atrocity and abusing a familiar, we are sentencing you to a maximum of fourteen years in the cells of Alcatraz!" the six sisters stared at the elders in disbelief, "Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud, for leading this atrocity and abusing a familiar, we are sentencing you to life in Alcatraz!" the room fell silent as the family stared at the elders in shock, "Until we are able to find a permanent home for Lincoln, we are placing him in temporary home."

"Your grandest, will it be alright if I say goodbye to him first?" The five elders nodded and Luan walked over to the cage and opened it. The white furred feline jumped out of the cage and into Luan's arms. Luan frowned as she began petting Lincoln, "I guess this is goodbye, Linc. We had a hell of a run,"

"Yeah, but everything's going to be okay Luan," Lincoln rubbed against Luan's face and quietly purred, causing Luan to lightly giggle, "I guess I'm not going to be around to scold you about laughing at my purring anymore."

"No, I guess not," Luan sighed and hugged the feline, "I'm going to miss you, Linc."

"I'm going to miss you too, Luan," Lincoln frowned, "Will it be too much to ask my favorite witch for one last can of tuna before they take me away." Luan gave a sad smile before taking her wand out of her pocket and conjured a can of tuna, "Thanks Luan," Luan nodded as Lincoln jumped out of her arms and walked over to the can of tuna.

Several wizards walked over to Luan, Luna, Leni and Lily, "We'll be taking you four home now." They nodded and followed the wizards out of the room while several armed wizards approached the remaining family members before leading them through two bronze iron doors.

Luan sat on her bed with a few toys in her hands and a frown on her face. She heard the door open and she looked up with a hatred look as she saw Leni walk into her room, "Hey Luan," Luan narrowed her eyes and Leni rubbed the back of her head, "Well…we wanted to like, thank you for getting us out of that mess earlier and…"

"Oh, I didn't do it for you idiots, I did it for me!" Leni looked confused as Luan shot up and pointed her wand at her, "I'm going to need some targets and you three assholes are the perfect candidates!" Leni frowned as tears slid down Luan's cheeks, "I mean you bitches thought I saved you because I didn't want to go to foster care! Wrong! Now unless you want to meet the raw end of my wand, I advise you to get the hell out of my room!" Leni frowned and nodded before walking out the room and closed the door behind her and Luan sat back down with a frown on her face.

The five elders walked into a living room and the family of three looked at them in confusion, "We apologize for our intrusion, but in recent events tonight, we were wondering if you three can care for a feline for a few years."

"Isn't that Luan's cat," the man questioned, "What happened to her? Did she get hurt or something?"

"Sir, please understand that…Luan isn't what you'll call normal." The Santiago's looked confused and the elder sighed, "She is a witch, and her family was the ones destroying the city," the three looked shocked, "Due to her lack involvement, she was proven innocent in our courts,"

"So why should we watch her filthy cat!" Linda hissed, "I can't believe we allowed a…"

"If we may explain our intentions," one of the elders said and set Lincoln down and he and Ronnie Anne ran out of the living room, "Luan Loud is one of the nicest witch we've seen in a century and she cared for the white feline, better than her family. She tried to stay out of trouble, but thanks to her family, not only did her parents and six sisters went to prison, but left her without a familiar for four years' time."

One of the elders held out their hand and resting on the palm was a crystal ball. The three Santiago's looked at it as an image of a depressed Luan slowly came into focus, "She misses him, and we separated them not more than an hour ago."

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Care for Lincoln for a few years," the three looked confused and the elders half smiled, "We'll have the perfect match for him by then."

Robert Sr. sighed and shook his head, "Is uh…is there anything special we should know about him?"

"No," the elders looked up and the one in the center called out, "Lincoln," the white feline walked into the living room with the tabby not too far behind him, "Lincoln, until we find you a decent owner, you will be staying with the Santiago's."

"Well can you tell me who my new owner is going to be when the time comes?"

The three looked at Lincoln in shock and the elders shook their heads, "It's a surprise, but we'll be back for you when the time comes." Before anyone could say anything, the elders turned and walked out of the house.

"Heh, I love those guys, but they can be very confusing at times," Lincoln looked up at the three and shook his head, "Don't look so surprised, you just learned of witches and wizards, so a talking cat shouldn't be a shock to you."

"Right, we're going to be living with a talking cat," Bobby chuckled and shook his head. "So it'll be like we have a Garfield here."

"Who?"

"A cartoon about a talking cat," Linda sighed, "So what are the specifics we need to know about caring for you? Those five in the robes said nothing, but we're not too sure about that,"

"Well I do like some tuna once in a while, but uh…did any of them mention who they're going to select for me?" they shook their heads, "Well do you have any idea?"

"First…why were you taken away from your home?" Robert questioned.

"Oh, because I was being abused by everyone except Luan," the three Santiago's frowned, "Yeah, she asked the High Council if I can be her familiar, but she's not allowed to have one until she turns eighteen." They frowned and Lincoln shook his head, "Yeah, I'm pretty bummed about that, but whatever. Who's going to be my new owner?"

"Oh, we don't really know," Bobby shook his head, "Sorry cat dude, but those guys in the robes told you it's a surprise."

"Yeah, I guess," Lincoln sighed before walking away, "Well I guess I'm going to explore the house for a bit." The three nodded as Lincoln walked away with Ronnie Anne following him.

 **And an update to this arc is finished. I hope this is what you wanted Insane Master, and I'm sorry if it wasn't. And yes, I got the Alcatraz bit from Harry Potter, which I don't own. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	95. Slender PT 5

**Guest #1: Yeah, it is.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, that's what they get.**

 **He23t: Who said it was over?**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Good to know. Yeah, I wanted to make it a bit sad for that part. And yes, I get it.**

 **Jss2141: Good to know. Uh…what?**

 **Wolfknight117: It's not finished yet. Keep reading.**

 **Omega Ultra: Heh, thanks. Yeah, I guess it was a bit funny. Nah, Luan has every right to be pissed off.**

 **Guest #2: What? Oh shit, yeah, that's what I meant. Sorry, had a brain fart there.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks, keep reading to find out. Heh, I suppose I can see what I can come up with. The Santiago's do, while the Loud's live in a different reality.**

 **Guest #4: Thanks for that. I forgot and everything, but whatever.**

 **Hyperion52: Keep reading is all I have to say.**

 **GhostTaco: Who said that was the end of the arc? I have one or two more parts to it. No, I haven't forgotten it.**

 **Jedssm: Okay. She's about one or two, but hey, I don't think it matters.**

 **Joodan: Good to hear. Uh…I'd probably have to say the bad boy arc.**

 **Anyway, here's a Slender update. Goddamn I don't think I updated this for a while. Enjoy.**

The six Loud siblings roamed the corridors of the mansion with hardened looks on their faces, "So…they actually miss us." Luan groaned and Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily actually miss us and Slender Man asked if we wanted them to come here…but…they probably wouldn't be able to survive."

"Yeah, but they're safe and that's the important thing," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Well I'm going to go for a swim,"

His five sisters nodded and Lincoln got ready to walk away when they heard a voice from behind them say, "No you're not," they looked back and saw Hoodie stand a few feet behind them, "Our boss wants a word with you six now." The six groaned and nodded and followed Hoodie down the corridor.

The six siblings entered Slender Man's study and Slender Man looked up, "Perfect, you're here." He sighed and stood up and walked over to the six, "I need you six to go to Fairfax County, Virginia tonight and deal with dangerous creature known as the Bunny Man, and since tonight is Halloween, he is going to be out and terrorize the town and…"

"We got it, but why didn't you send us earlier to deal with this Bunny Man and why doesn't he attack on Easter." Luan chuckled, "Is he afraid of the _Easter Bunny._ "

She laughed and Slender Man groaned, "His real name is Douglas Grifon, he along with several inmates were being transported one night back in 1904 when an accident caused the bus to crash and Douglas and another escaped. They found the second inmate…"

"We don't need a history lesson," Lori rolled her eyes.

"Right," Slender Man sighed and shook his head, "The reason you six are going out there tonight is because the Bunny Man doesn't attack any other day of the year. Now go," they nodded before they turned and walked out of the study.

Lori, Leni and Luna walked down the streets and looked around as people stared at them in confusion and whispered to one another, "We better hope this job will be as quick as that one with Mr. Widemouth guy," Lori rolled her eyes, "Where did Luan, Lynn and Lincoln run off to?"

"They said they're going to ask around and find out what people know about this Bunny Man character." A collection of gasps filled the air and the three sisters looked around to see everyone had stopped walking around and stared at them in horror, "Was it something I said?"

People slowly backed away before turning around and ran away from the three, "Like, that was weird," Luna and Lori nodded in agreement before the three of them continued to walk around.

The six siblings met up in front of an old train bridge and stared down the tunnel with narrowed eyes, "So this is where he's going to show up," Lynn cracked her knuckles, "So all we have to do is wait for this bunny bastard and then we can go home." Her siblings nodded and the six of them walked away from the tunnel and sat under a tree and kept an eye on the bridge.

The six siblings moaned as they opened their eyes and held their hands up, shielding them from the rays of the sun, "Someone turn off the sun, we're trying…sun!" the six shot up and looked around as cars drove down the street and people walked around.

They looked towards the bridge and sat nothing out of the ordinary, "We're literally screwed," Lori sighed and the six of them stood up and began walking away.

The six siblings walked into Slender Man's study with their heads down. Slender Man looked up and half smiled, "So how did the mission go?" the six looked around and rubbed the back of their heads, "Kids? The mission?"

"We uh…we fell asleep last night," Leni frowned and Slender Man arched a brow, "We were like super ready to get this guy and everything and we fell asleep and…"

Slender Man chuckled and shook his head and the six siblings stared at him in confusion, "Uh…aren't you mad, dude? We just screwed up on a mission,"

"Yes, but I'm going to be honest. I didn't have any faith in anyone going after the Bunny Man," the six looked offended and Slender sighed, "I was going to see how honest you six were. Come on, if I get mad every time a mission goes wrong, I'd be looking for Proxies every day." He chuckled and stood up, "This was a test to see how honest you six can be."

"Uh…okay?" Luan arched a brow, "Well we're going to get something to eat."

Slender Man nodded and the six siblings walked out of the study and closed the door behind them, "Good kids, wish some of my other Proxies were as honest as they are." He sat down at his desk and continued with his work.

 **After a brief hiatus, Slender arc is back. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	96. Brawl Aftermath PT 2

**d. felipe76: Yeah, it's on hiatus until further notice. Sorry, but I'm hitting a wall with that arc. It should be back soon though.**

 **Guest #1: They're fine, but I'm not going to make them Proxies. Sorry.**

 **Dragontitan: Good to know.**

 **He23t: Uh…okay?**

 **Guest #2: Thanks, but it's not over yet.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #3: Yeah, they'll see their younger siblings eventually.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, falling asleep on the job isn't good for anyone.**

 **Dragonking1987: Uh…sorry, which ones were your request?**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks.**

 **Guestfornow: Heh, thanks and I know there are errors from time to time myself. I don't know if I can write something involving the two, but I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here an aftermath update. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sighed before walking out of his room and down the stairs with a fake smile on his face. Lincoln walked over to the door and looked over his shoulder to see his ten sisters in the living room, smiling and getting along with one another. He shook his head and walked out of the house and quietly closed the door behind him before walking away from the house.

Lincoln walked around the park with his hands stuffed in his pockets and a forlorn look on his face. He looked around and saw a few older siblings playing with their younger siblings and he sighed and shook his head, "I have no idea why this was going to be a good idea." He turned and walked out of the park.

Lincoln walked down the street as cars drove past him, "Hey Lincoln," he stopped and looked back to see Ronnie Anne and Clyde walking up to him, "How are you feeling, buddy?"

"Oh, you know, never better," they looked at him with concerned looks on their faces "Really guys, I haven't talked to my sisters since the threat level went back down to field of daisies and everything's fine. They're not arguing and I'm…"

"You're not fine, lame-o," Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and Lincoln frowned and looked away, "You failed that history test yesterday, you almost failed math, and you've gotten detention in Spanish and that's just what happened at school." Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "You were almost hit by a car the other day,"

"Well…yeah I guess, but I'm fine." The two groaned and Lincoln slightly smiled and shook his head, "Really, I'm fine guys."

"If you say you're fine one more time lame-o, I'm going to give you a knuckle sandwich!" Ronnie Anne warned, holding a fist up to his face, "You're not fine and you know it,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "C'mon buddy, let's go to my place and watch Dawn of Justice," Lincoln nodded and the three of them walked down the street.

Ronnie Anne and Clyde watched as the movie played on the screen and Lincoln looked down at his arms with a frown on his face. He shook his head and began scratching his left arm rapidly, "Loud," Ronnie Anne put her hand on top of his and he looked up, "That's it, when you're with us, we're going to put you on suicide watch," she scooted closer to him and sat on his lap, "Now stop trying to hurt yourself and enjoy the movie, lame-o."

"Yeah, okay," Lincoln sighed and they looked at the screen again.

The movie ended and Lincoln moved Ronnie Anne off him and stood up. Ronnie Anne and Clyde looked at him with concerning looks on their faces, "That was a great movie and everything, but uh…I need to get home," before Ronnie Anne or Clyde could object, Lincoln walked past them and over to the door, "See you guys later," he opened the door and walked out of the house and closed the door behind him.

Lincoln climbed a tree and sat on a branch. He sighed and dug in his pocket and pulled out of switchblade knife. He stared at the steel of the blade and frowned, "Okay, you can do this."

He held his wrist up and got ready to slide the blade across his wrist when he heard someone shout, "Lame-o!" he jumped and fell out of the tree and landed in front of Ronnie Anne and Clyde, "What the hell do you think you're doing, lame-o?"

"Uh…nothing,"

Lincoln stood up and dusted himself off and Clyde took the knife off him, "I'll just hold on to this for you buddy. Don't want you trying anything crazy,"

Lincoln sighed and turned around and got ready to walk away, "Hey lame-o," he stopped and looked back at Ronnie Anne in confusion, "Look, my parents are going to take me and Bobby out for dinner, I'm sure they won't mind." Lincoln shook his head and Ronnie Anne held up her fist, "Or you can dine on this knuckle sandwich,"

Lincoln sighed and half smiled, "Okay Ronnie Anne, lead the way," Ronnie Anne nodded and she and Lincoln walked away and Clyde turned and walked down the street to his house.

A car pulled up in front of the Loud house and Lincoln frowned. Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln and whispered, "Are you going to be okay, lame-o?" Lincoln nodded, "Are you sure? You're not going to try and hurt yourself, are you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," Lincoln gave a force smile, "I'll see you in school tomorrow." He looked up and smiled, "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Santiago," they nodded and Lincoln walked out of the car and closed the door behind him and the car drove away.

Lincoln walked through the front door and spotted his sisters and parents walking into the kitchen. They looked back and Luan smiled, "Hey Linc, you're just in time for dinner."

Lincoln gave a force smile and shook his head, "No thanks. I had dinner with Ronnie Anne and her family, thanks anyways." Before anyone could reply, Lincoln turned and walked up the stairs.

Lincoln walked into his room and closed and locked the door behind him before sitting on his bed with his shoulders slumped over. He took a deep breath and shook his head as ran his fingers through his head, "Just wear a mask for the next six years and then I'm off to college and won't have to worry about being a burden to my sisters ever again."

"Lincoln, are you there, buddy?"

Lincoln sighed and picked up the walkie-talkie from the floor and pressed the button, "Yeah, I'm here Clyde. What's up?"

"How are you feeling buddy? Still trying to hurt yourself?"

"No, I just got home and went to my room," the line went silent and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, I'm going to get some reading done before the night is out. I'll see you and Ronnie Anne tomorrow at school."

He put the walkie-talkie down and stripped down into his underwear and began reading a comic, "Okay buddy, but you know if you ever feel like hurting yourself again you can talk to me or Ronnie Anne." The room fell silent again as Lincoln read his comic.

 **I don't know where I was going with this, but here you go everyone. Enjoy and please let me know what you all think.**


	97. Pain

**Guest #: Yeah, makes you question it, huh?**

 **d. felipe76: Thanks. Happy Birthday.**

 **That Engineer: Yeah he's depressed. If you think it's cliché you can take it up with my lawyers.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Well like I said, take it up with my lawyers. I'll write your request either next chapter or the following.**

 **Dragontitan: Well keep reading.**

 **Guest: Take it up with my lawyers. No, can't tone it back with Ronnie Anne's threats. Sorry.**

 **Dread: Thanks. Yeah, someone should've noticed by now, but I have one more part for the arc. I'm not going to end it like this.**

 **Wolvenstorm: Yeah, I know what it's like to be suicidal due to poor wording.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, and keep reading to find out.**

 **Hyperion52: Keep reading to find out how it's going to end.**

 **He23t: Probably. Keep reading.**

 **GhostTaco: Yeah, I guess it was said. Keep renading.**

 **Anyway, I said I was going to do something for my girlfriend so here you go. Enjoy.**

The eleven Loud siblings sat in the living room with their heads down and tears threatening to fall from their eyes. Lincoln sighed and stood up and his ten sisters looked at him in confusion, "Where are you going bro?" Luna questioned.

Lincoln frowned and shook his head, "I just need to be alone. I'll see you guys later,"

"Lincoln, mom and dad died a few hours ago in that crash. You shouldn't be alone, it isn't a good idea to isolate yourself." Lori sighed, "Just stay down here with us."

"Nah, I just want to be alone right now," his sisters frowned as he started to walk up the stairs.

Lincoln sat on his bed and shook his head, "It's my fault. If I hadn't had bugged mom and dad to get that cereal for me then they wouldn't have been involved in that stupid crash." He opened the middle drawer and pulled out a bottle and sighed, "Well Ronnie Anne did say this stuff could help." He twisted the cap off and sniffed the contents before coughing, "Damn, this stuff smells powerful." He took a quick swig and coughed again, "Damn…whiskey burns going down." He shook his head and sighed, "But Ronnie Anne said it would burn for the first few swigs."

He took another swig and heard a voice ask, "So are you going to be selfish or are you going to share with your big sisters?" he looked back and saw Luan and Lynn walk through the door, "Well Lincoln?"

Lincoln sighed and held the bottle up to them. Luan took the bottle and took a quick swig before handing it to Lynn, who took a swig, "It's my fault mom and dad are dead." The two looked at their only brother, "If I hadn't of bothered mom and dad about that cereal then they wouldn't have sped off in a furry and they wouldn't have crashed."

"Linc, you shouldn't blame yourself," Luan sighed as she and Lynn sat down next to him, "So you asked mom and dad several times to get that cereal, but it doesn't mean you caused the crash." Lincoln frowned and took the bottle off Lynn and took a big swig, "Drowning yourself like this won't solve anything."

"Yeah it will," Lincoln groaned and his sisters looked confused, "If I drink enough I'll forget all about this damn day." Luan and Lynn frowned as the three of them continued to drink the bottle of whiskey.

The three siblings sat on the bed in Lincoln's room with tears falling down their cheeks and the smell of whiskey filling the air. Lincoln hugged Luan and Lynn and cried, "I'm sorry guys! I killed mom and dad and now you and the others must hate me!"

"No, we don't blame you buddy," Lynn assured as she and Luan tried to comfort their younger brother with tears sliding down their cheeks, "It was an accident, no one could prevent that." The three of them continued to cry and slowly fell asleep.

The three siblings moaned and woke up as the rays from the sun hit their faces. Lincoln groaned and rubbed his head, "Damn it, my head," they stood and Lincoln sighed, "Now you guys are hungover too. I can't do anything right,"

"Lincoln…it's not your fault," Lynn moaned and hugged her only brother and rubbed his back, "Let's uh…go nurse these hangovers and then we'll talk more about this." Lincoln frowned and the three of them stood up and walked out of the room.

 **Okay, I wrote this for my girlfriend to show her that there are people that still care for her. Short? Maybe, but whatever. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	98. Second chances PT 1

**d. felipe76: Thanks. That's cool, not a lot of people like it.**

 **Dragontitan: That's what I was aiming for.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, I was making it sad and moderately happy towards the end, but hey.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, I wanted to write something to remind her that she isn't alone.**

 **Omega Ultra: I guess I could do something like that.**

 **He23t: I know what it's like to lose family members and it feels like shit.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks. It means Private Message.**

 **Loud4x4: Thanks. She liked it, minus the alcohol use.**

 **That Engineer: Then you don't know how depression works. People cut themselves, feel like they're worthless, run into traffic, drink, smoke, resort to heavy drugs, fight, usually don't have enough energy to even get out of bed, trouble falling asleep, trouble staying asleep and either eat more or less, depending on the person going through the disorder, and because of this they either gain weight or lose it, both of which will be a dangerous situation and could lead to diabetes, kidney failure, hospitalization and even death.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks.**

 **Shantel McLean: Uh…okay? What foul language that was in that chapter?**

 **GhostTaco: Thanks.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **Joodan: Thanks.**

 **Guest #3: I will, don't worry.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Thanks and I wasn't going to make it a lengthy one-shot. Lincoln and Christina.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln splashed some cool water on his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed, "Okay, just walk up to her and ask her to the dance." He turned the faucet off and grabbed some paper towels and dried his face off before walking out the bathroom.

Lincoln walked into the cafeteria and spotted Ronnie Anne siting at a table with some of her friends. He took a deep breath and walked over to the table. The four girls looked up at him and Ronnie Anne arched a brow, "What do you want, lame-o?"

"Ronnie Anne, the uh…the winter formal is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" the air between the five grew still and Lincoln arched a brow, "Well? Is your utter silence a yes or no?"

Ronnie Anne stared at him while her friends stared at her. Ronnie Anne laughed and shook her head and stared at him with a humorous look on her face, "Go with you? That's a good one lame-o. Seriously, I'd rather go with a slug than go with a weirdo who reads comics in his underwear." Lincoln frowned and a bell ringing filled the air, "Well, lunch is over. Later lame-o," Ronnie Anne and her friends stood up and walked past a dumbstruck Lincoln. Lincoln heard the cafeteria doors close and he sighed before walking away with a frown on his face.

Lincoln walked down the street with a hardened look crossing his face, "Hey Lincoln, wait up," he let out a frustrated sigh, stopped and looked back to see Ronnie Anne running up to him.

Ronnie Anne stopped in front of him and panted, "Hey, thanks for waiting," Lincoln sighed and rolled his eyes, "Listen…about what happened earlier…I didn't mean it, I just had to keep my tough girl reputation in tack. Hope you can understand," Lincoln stared at her in disbelief, "Anyway how about we go to the arcade on the night of the dance? My treat,"

"No," Ronnie Anne stared at him with wide eyes, "Ronnie Anne…I worked up the courage to ask you out and…and you care more about your reputation than your boyfriend?" Ronnie Anne frowned and looked to the ground, "I'm sorry Ronnie Anne, but if your reputation is that important to you…then all I can say is we're done," Ronnie Anne's head shot up and Lincoln frowned, "I'm sorry, but…we're done," he turned and walked away with a slight frown on his face.

Lincoln walked through the front door and his sisters stared at him with smiles on their faces, "So did you ask Ronnie Anne to the dance?" Lori smiled.

"Yes,"

His sisters squealed with excitement and Luna looked at him and smiled, "So dude, when are you picking her up?"

"Never,"

The ten girls looked at their only brother in confusion and Lynn arched a brow, "Are you going to meet her there?"

"No," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "She um…she cared about her tough girl reputation and made me look like an idiot, so I dumped her, saying if her reputation means that much to her then we're done." His sisters stared at him in disbelief and he smiled as he shook his head, "But hey, I'll be fine and I'm sure Ronnie Anne will be too. I mean she is the toughest girl in school, so a stupid breakup won't hurt her." He walked past his sisters and up the stairs and went to his room.

The ten sisters looked up the stairs and heard loud music coming from Lincoln's room and Luan sighed, "He's obviously not fine. I think I can help him get a date with my friend from clown school and…"

"No, I got a way better idea," everyone looked at Leni in confusion and Leni smiled as she took her phone out, "My boyfriend has a little sister and Lincoln will totes be excite to see again." The nine looked at her as she ran her fingers across the screen, "And send,"

She looked up with a smile on her face and Lynn arched a brow, "Leni…who are you talking about?"

"Okay, so you guys remember Christina? The little redhead Lincoln used to have a crush on?"

"Yeah," Lana shrugged her shoulders, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Leni smiled, "My boyfriend is like her older brother and Christina always asks me about Lincoln whenever I go over there." The nine looked at her in confusion and Leni's phone went off. She looked down and squealed in excitement, "Tyler said that Christina will totally go to the dance with Lincoln."

"Well we better go let him know," Lola suggested and they nodded before the sisters started to walk up the stairs.

Lincoln laid on his bed, comic in hand and music filling the room. The door opened and Luna turned the radio off and Lincoln looked up. He sighed and shook his head, "If you guys are going to say you set me up with one of your friends, do me and favor and please don't. I still feel guilty about the whole Sadie Hawkins Dance,"

"No dude, we found you a date," Lincoln groaned, closed his comic and turned on his side, "This date you'll like and none of us set you up with multiple girls, so you won't have the same problem as you did at the Sadie Hawkins Dance,"

Lincoln sighed and sat up and looked at his sisters, "Okay, you got my attention, now let's see if you can keep it."

Leni sighed and took a step forward, "Okay, so like, you know my boyfriend, right?" Lincoln arched a brow and slowly nodded, "Well his younger sister goes to your school and she totes wants to go to the dance with you."

"Okay…who?"

"Well my boyfriend's last name is Hunter,"

Lincoln's eyes widened and he shook his head, "No, no way. Christina hates me. That's why she switched classes and…"

"You're going," Luna said in a stern voice, "It isn't a good idea to stand a girl up like that."

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Alright, I guess it'll be better than going stag," his sisters smiled and nodded, "Uh…not being rude or anything, but can you guys get out of my room please? I kind of want to be alone right now," his sisters nodded again and walked out of the room.

Lori walked away from Lincoln's door and her sisters looked at her, "Where are you going Lori?" Luan questioned.

"I need to call Bobby and let him know about this," she sighed and shook her head, "If he yells at me when Lincoln hurt Ronnie Anne's feelings, I'm going to let him know that I'm going to do the same thing to him when his sister hurts our brother," they nodded and Lori walked to hers and Leni's room.

 **I don't know if this is what you were aiming for Insane and I'm sorry if it wasn't. This is the first part to a six or seven part arc. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	99. Fears

**Guest #1: I have it planned out thanks to the help of Insane Master Writer Studio.**

 **Dragontitan: I have something planned for it and believe me when I say it'll shock the hell out of you.**

 **That Engineer: Yeah, they do. I guess I see your point. I guess I could mix it up a bit.**

 **Dread: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, she needs to be mature once in a while. Yeah, Insane Master wanted Christina and I decided why not.**

 **d. felipe76: Thanks. Insane Master wanted something like that and I decided to write it.**

 **He23t: Yes, it is.**

 **GhostTaco: It'll be right after my 100** **th** **. I got that one planned out and as I stated before, it'll shock the hell out of you and probably everyone else.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Thanks. Really? There's no H? Okay, if you say so.**

 **Guest #2: Probably.**

 **Joodan: Thanks.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks, and keep reading.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Keep reading and coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lola walked through the front door and looked around the blood-soaked with a look of fear crossing her face, "H…hello? Is anyone home?" she heard heavy footsteps coming from up the stairs, "Who's there?" she slowly walked over to the stairs and walked up them with caution.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she looked down the hall in shock and horror at the sight of her mutilated sisters, "Hello? Is…is someone up here? Mom? Dad? Lincoln?" she heard a low growl coming from down the hall and she swallowed hard before tiptoeing past the corpses that littered the hall.

Lola reached Lincoln's bedroom door and slowly opened it. She poked her head in the room and saw her parents on the floor, covered in blood, "Mom, dad?" she fell back and was pinned to the floor. She looked up and saw her brother hovering over her, eyes glowing red, "Lincoln? What are you doing?"

"Doing what should've been done a long time ago," Lincoln laughed and shook his head, "For year I've been getting screwed over because of my annoying sisters and I think it's time we fix that!"

Lola screamed and shot up in her bed and panted with sweat running down her face. She looked around and saw Lana sleeping in her bed with some of her pets surrounding her. She sighed and shook her head, "Just…just a bad dream," she laid back down and pulled the covers over her, "Just…just go back to sleep. I'll be fine in the morning," she yawned and closed her eyes.

The ten Loud girls walked into the kitchen and yawned as they fixed themselves something to eat. Lincoln walked into the kitchen and yawned. Lola looked back with wide eyes, "Morning bro," Luna yawned.

Lincoln waved at his sisters and Lola screamed before running out of the kitchen. Lincoln looked at his sisters with a confused look crossing his face and he shook his head, "Did I miss something?" they shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads, "Whatever," Lincoln walked up to the fridge, opened the door and took the milk out.

Lincoln sat on the couch with a controller in his hands and a headset on his head, "Okay guys, I need some help here! They're ambushing me!" he heard the front door open and he looked up to see Lola walking in. She stopped at stared at him in fear, "Hey Lola, is everything…" Lola screamed and cried before running up the stairs, "…okay?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry guys, but I need to find out what's wrong with my sister Lola,"

" _But we're in the middle of a match. You can't bail on us,_ "

"Rust, she's my sister and she's been screaming whenever she sees me and I want to know what's wrong." Before anyone could reply, Lincoln turned his game off and turned the TV off before standing up and walked over to the stairs.

Lola sat on her bed, shocking. Hearing the door open, she looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Lincoln walk in, "Lola, what is…"

"Don't kill me," she screamed and Lincoln arched a brow, "Please don't hurt me Lincoln! I didn't mean to boss you around and…"

"Lola, Lola!" she panted and Lincoln sat down next to her and hugged her, "Why would I want to hurt you? I'm your big brother and I love all my sisters," Lola choked on tears as she shook and Lincoln rubbed her back, "Now what happened? I'm not a mind reader,"

"I…I…had a bad dream," Lola panted, "You…you killed everyone…you wanted to kill me and…" she started crying again and Lincoln frowned as he continued to comfort her.

Lincoln looked down and half smiled, "Lola, you know I will never try to hurt any of you. Like I said, I love all my sisters," Lola frowned and hiccupped slightly, "Hey," she looked up in confusion and Lincoln smiled, "What say we go get some ice cream, just the two of us? My treat," he stood up and held his hand out to her, "C'mon, the others are busy right now so we can get out of here without being seen."

"Okay," she took hold of Lincoln's hand and the two of them out of the room and down the stairs.

The two siblings sat at a booth, eating their ice cream. Lola looked up and frowned, "Lincoln," Lincoln looked up at her in confusion, "I'm sorry I was scared of you,"

"Don't worry about it Lola," Lincoln half smiled, "But just remember that I won't hurt you, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lisa or Lily in any way." Lola smiled and nodded and Lincoln checked the time, "Anyway, we better get home. It's getting late," Lola nodded again and the two of them stood up and walked out of the shop and down the street.

 **Okay UnpopularToaster, I don't know if this is what you were looking for and I'm sorry if it isn't. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	100. Surprise!

**Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, I know, but whatever.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it is.**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, I know and like I said it's probably going to shock the hell out of everyone.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks.**

 **Hyperion52: Thanks.**

 **GhostTaco: Hey, ice cream is the best cure for everything. Yeah, there'll be more for them coming soon.**

 **Dread: Heh, I guess it could have a second part and everything.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Good to know and thanks.**

 **Guest: Good to know. Favorite episode will probably be Space Invader and lease favorite will either be Brawl in the Family or It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked up to the house and Lisa, with Lily in her arms, ran out the house in a panic and closed the door behind her. She looked at Lincoln and her eyes widened, "Lincoln! What are you doing here?"

"Uh…last time I checked, I live here too?" Lincoln arched a brow, "So if you don't mind, I'm going to go to my room and read comics in my undies."

He tried to walk past her and Lisa forced her body weight against the door, "You can't," Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "I mean, don't you have to go see Ronnie Anne?"

"No, Ronnie Anne is at a family reunion and won't be home until Monday night,"

"Then aren't you going to see Clyde?"

"Clyde has the flu," Lincoln crossed his arms and looked at his younger sister with narrowed eyes, "Lisa, why are you trying to get rid of me? Did someone mess up my room or something?" Lisa bit her lip and looked away, "Well if my room is a mess I'll just clean it, no big deal." He pushed past her and opened the door and stepped inside.

Lincoln looked around the seemingly quiet house and arched a brow before looking back, "Hey Lisa, why didn't you want me…Lisa?" he looked around in confusion and rubbed the back of his head, "Where the hell did she go?" he shrugged his shoulders and started to walk up the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Lincoln looked up and down the empty, quiet hall in confusion, "Okay? It's quiet…is Lisa being paranoid or something?" he turned and walked down the hall towards his room.

Opened the door to his room, he stepped inside and saw Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Lana staring at him, licking their lips. He looked around and then sighed, "Okay, Lana, I'll help feed your pets, Lola, I'll be you coach for your next pageant, Lucy I'll come to your séance, Lynn we can spar after Lucy's séance, Luan…"

"Get him, dudes," Luna called out and Lincoln looked confused as his eight sisters lunged at him and began tearing his clothes off.

Lincoln looked at his eight sisters in fear as they started to take their clothes off as well, "What the hell is wrong with yo…" Lucy pressed her lips against his and Lincoln's eyes widened.

His eyes shifted downward and saw his sisters Lynn and Luan playing with his testicles and licking his dick. He looked over to his right and saw Luna, Lori and Leni feeling each other's breasts as their tongues did battle with one another. He looked to his left and saw Lola and Lana wrapped in each other's arms, their tongues doing battle.

Lincoln felt something warm and wet wrap around his dick and he looked down to see Lucy's pussy burying his dick. His eyes widened and he pushed Lucy away from him, "What the hell has gotten into…" Lynn crashed her lips against his and Lincoln internally sighed before wrapping his arms around Lynn's waists and kissed her back.

The nine siblings sat on the floor, panting as sweat ran down their bodies and semen leaking out of the eight girls' pussies. Lincoln looked at his eight sisters and panted, "Okay…can someone tell me what justified me getting raped as soon as I walked in my room…by eight of my sisters?"

"Later," Lana panted and crawled over to him and grabbed hold of his dick. Shoving it into her pussy, she groaned, "We're still having fun right now." Lincoln's eyes widened as he watched his sisters slowly crawl over to him again.

Lisa poked her head through the front door and slowly tiptoed across the living room with Lily in her arms, "Mom and dad are out for the night and the others are sleeping," Lisa stopped and looked back to see Lincoln close the door and stare at her with narrow eyes, "I'm going to put Lily to bed and then I'd like to have a word with you." Lisa's eyes widened as Lincoln took the infant off her and walked up the stairs.

Lincoln walked down the stairs and sighed as he looked at Lisa, "Okay Lisa, I want you to calmly explain to my why exactly Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Lana raped me as soon as I walked into my room."

"Well okay…I was working a new experiment. Special pheromones to be precise, and Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Lana accidently got exposed to the pheromones and that triggered their sexual urges…I tried to keep you away from them until the pheromones worked its way out of their bodies."

"And you couldn't say anything before?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Because of your experiment, I had sex with our five teenage sisters and three of my younger sisters and with my luck, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn are pregnant and who knows what kind of damage I did to Lucy, Lola and Lana."

"Relax Lincoln, worst case scenario, you had sex with them, they can't get pregnant as eggs don't stat to develop until…"

"Okay, okay, stop talking," Lincoln groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm uh…just going to go to bed and try to forget what I just did with our sisters and I advise you to get rid of those pheromones." Lisa frowned and nodded before the two siblings walked up the stairs and went to their respected rooms.

Lincoln walked through the front door and looked around slowly before shrugging his shoulders and started walking towards the stairs. Before he could start walking up the stairs, he felt a pair of hands grab him and pull him away. He looked up to see Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Lana staring at him in nothing but their underwear and grins on their faces, "Oh God, please don't tell me Lisa is experimenting with pheromones again."

"No Linc," Luan smiled, "But we decided we had so much fun last month, we asked Lisa to keep mom and dad away from the house for a few hours so we can have some more fun." Lincoln swallowed hard before his eight sisters lunged at him and began ripping his clothes off.

 **Okay, I'm going to need to take a hot shower after writing this one. Enjoy it, because this is the only time the younger sisters will be involved in a lemon for a while. I hope I was right when I said I'd shock the hell out of some people and as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	101. Wizards PT 4

**He23t: Heh, it has been a while. Yeah, lemon. Uh…probably after this.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, okay.**

 **Dragontitan: Good to know.**

 **d. felipe76: Don't hold your breath.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Well I'm sorry, but people wanted a lemon involving the younger ones and that's the only way I could've made it happen and that's the only lemon involving the younger ones for a long, long time. Probably the only one.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, I did.**

 **That Engineer: Yeah, me too.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: More is coming.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks, and good to know.**

 **Dragonking1987: Thanks. Soon, I haven't forgotten.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: Uh…what?**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Thank you for that history lesson. I know the youngest mother was five, but if I'm not mistaken her father got into some serious trouble as a result of it.**

 **Guest #2: Yes, I know, but it's my collection. No offense taken and PM is only for users.**

 **Dread: It's cool, I'll take what I can get. I did say it was going to shock the hell out of people. That's the only time the younger ones will be involved. Period.**

 **LoudMouth: Always expect the unexpected when it comes to me.**

 **Guest #3: Good to know. It was an original. I decided to give good old Lincoln an orgy with eight of his sisters for the 100 special.**

 **Headphase05: Yeah, but don't get used to the Lucy and younger siblings getting another lemon for a while.**

 **Guest #4: *sigh* Okay, I'm going to try and be as civil as possible here, but I know that won't happen, so apologies in advance for sounding like an ass. People wanted lemons for the younger ones, something I'll never understand, I delivered and people are still bitching about it. Sorry to say it like that, but if you make a request and I try my fucking damnedest to deliver, don't bitch, but instead, say thank you and be done with it, it's not that fucking hard. With the recent events in my family, it was only a matter of time before I said something. And I said rated for** _ **multiple reasons!**_ **Does anyone know what that fucking means? It means mentions of rape, drags, alcohol, abuse, death, suicide, depression and so on will be included. Again, I'm sorry for blowing up like this, but like I said, I'm getting sick and tired of trying to write requests and then have people bitch about it for one reason or another.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. I'm not sure when I'm going to return to that.**

 **Omega Ultra: Good to know and thanks.**

 **GhostTaco: Good to know. It's cool.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Mute is not an arc, but I suppose I can see if I can't do something. Steamy? Steamy like lemon steamy? Yeah, no, sorry but I don't write lemons for the younger ones.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: You're welcome.**

 **Anyway, here's a wizard update. Enjoy.**

Luan moaned as she opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She heard the door open and she looked up in annoyance to see Leni, Luna and Lily walk in her room with smiles on their faces, "Happy Birthday, Luan," Luna said and Luan groaned, "C'mon Luan, you should be happy. You're getting your very own familiar today and…"

"And because of you idiots, Lincoln was taking away," Leni and Luna frowned and Lily looked confused, "The only good things that came out of that are you guys can't get your own familiars and the others are rotten in prison!"

"Wait, I'm confused, who's Lincoln?" Lily arched a brow and Luan frowned.

Leni and Luna looked at her and Leni sighed, "C'mon Lily, let's leave Luan alone for a while. The High Council will like, be here any minute to give Luan her familiar." Luna and Leni led Lily out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Luan sighed and shook her head before tossing the blankets off her and stood up. She walked over to her dresser and picked a brush up before running it through her hair. She set the brush down and sighed and shook her head, "It's been a hard four years, but hopefully my new familiar will be able to cheer me up." She opened a drawer and began changing out of her pajamas.

The four sisters sat in the living room and patiently waited for the High Council. Lily looked at her three older sisters and arched a brow, "Okay, now can someone tell me who Lincoln is and why Luan has been mean to us?"

Luan crossed her arms and looked away and Luna sighed, "Lincoln is a white fur cat, and he was the family's familiar. Luan was the only one who cared for him while everyone, including you, used him as a target to get our frustration out. Before sentencing mom, dad, and our sisters Lori, Lynn, Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa to prison, they took Lincoln. Luan asked if he could be her familiar, but because of the laws, she wasn't allowed that permission."

"Oh…but why aren't we in prison?"

"Because I needed targets for my frustration!" Luan snapped and her sisters flinched, "And don't think about doing anything to my new familiar because I won't hesitate to show you what I'm truly capable of!"

The three frowned and looked away and the door opened and the five members of the High Council walked in, the one in the center carrying a small cage. Luan sighed and stood up, "Luan Loud, seeing as it is your eighteenth birthday, we are here to give you a familiar all your own." Setting the cage down and opening it, the one in the center stood up, "Do you have any questions before we depart?"

Luan looked at her sisters and narrowed her eyes before looking back at the members of the High Council, "Will it be possible to punish my sisters if they try to harm my familiar?"

"Of course," the member on the far left answered, "This is your familiar after all. Just as long as you take care of him, there should be no problem." Luan frowned and nodded and the five members left in silence.

Luan and her sisters looked at the cage and Luan sighed and crossed her arms, "Come out," a moment passed and Luan let out a frustrated sigh, "Come out now. Your new owner commands it,"

"Wow, gone for four years and you've gotten cold," Luan's eyes widened as Luna and Leni looked shocked and Lily looked confused. A familiar white furred feline walked out of the cage and looked at Luan, "But I hope my favorite witch doesn't hold anything against her favorite feline."

"Lincoln?" Luan fell to her knees and stretched her arms out and Lincoln ran up to her and jumped in her arms and Luan hugged him, "I thought when they took you away I'd never see you again."

"Yeah, but apparently the High Council wanted to give me to you, but they had to wait and now I'm your familiar and nothing can change that," Lincoln began to purr loudly and Luan giggled, "And now I can scold you about my purring again."

Luan smiled and nodded, "Hey Lincoln," they looked back and saw Luna and Leni slowly walking up to them, "How have you been?"

Lincoln's eyes turned into slits as he jumped out of Luan's arms and glared at the two sisters with his fur standing on ends and hissing at them. They frowned and stopped. Luan sighed and shook her head, "You guys should've seen this coming. You abused poor Lincoln for the longest time and you thought he'd forgive you like that," she stood up and picked Lincoln up and began petting him, "It's okay Linc, they won't try anything stupid."

Lincoln stared at the two and Luan carried him away, "So where have you been for the past four years? I've missed you so much, Lincoln."

"I missed you too Luan," Lincoln looked up at her, "I've been staying with the Santiago's and Ronnie Anne and I are now mates and just so you know, I invited them over for the day." Luan's eyes widened, "What? They know about witchcraft and everything."

Luan sighed and slightly smiled, "Okay, if you say so, Lincoln." A knock at the door caught everyone's attention and Luan walked over to it.

Opening the door, the three Santiago's walked in and Ronnie Anne jumped out of Bobby's arms and Lincoln jumped out of Luan's arms and the two felines ran up to each other and rubbed their faces against one another. Luan smiled and knelt next to the two felines and scratched Lincoln on the top of his head, "Well it's good to see you were taking care of." She looked up at the three Santiago's and smiled, "Thanks for taking care of Lincoln,"

"No problem Luan," Linda sighed, "At first we were a little hesitate about the whole thing, but after those five in robes told us what was going to happen, we figured we'd watch him for a couple of years."

Luan smiled and nodded as she continued to pet her new familiar, "So you got yourself a little girlfriend, huh dude?" they looked back at the three and Luna smirked, "That's cool. When can we be expecting…"

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne began hissing at her, bearing their claws. Luna frowned and Lily looked around in confusion and shook her head, "Okay, can someone please explain to me what's going on?" everyone looked at her, "Why does this cat hate Luna and Leni?"

"Because unlike me, you three, along with Lori, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and mom and dad, abused Lincoln, used him for target practice and tortured him." Luan narrowed her eyes at her youngest sister, "And in all honesty, I'm not surprised Lincoln hasn't forgiven them."

"I'm not mad at them for that, I'm mad that they got me taken away from you." He looked up at the Santiago's, "No offense, you guys were really nice, but I like being here and staying with Luan."

"None taken, little cat dude," Bobby smirked, "She took care of you for the longest time so we can't blame you for wanting to be back with her." Lincoln nodded and he and Ronnie Anne wondered away from everyone and began walking around the house.

Luan smiled as she watched the two felines walk away before glaring at her three sisters and stood up, "Remember what the High Council said. If you do anything to Lincoln and then I'm allowed to punish you three." Leni and Luna frowned and slowly nodded and Lily looked confused and shrugged her shoulders.

Luan sat on a lone chair with Lincoln laying on her lap and her three sisters sitting on the couch. Luan lightly rubbed the top of Lincoln's head and Lincoln lightly purred, causing Luan to laugh, "It's not funny Luan," Luan smiled and rolled her eyes as she continued to pet Lincoln.

 **Okay, this arc is more or less finished. I got one or two more ideas and then that'll be it for this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	102. Confrontations PT 1

**Red the Pokémon Master: I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Guest #1: Well keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Jedssm: Thanks. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Geo soul: That counts as a crossover and I'm not exactly the best at writing those, but I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, she was an evil baby and everything. Thanks.**

 **That Engineer: Thanks. I don't know, hopefully soon.**

 **Hyperion52: Thanks.**

 **Biginferno: Thanks. I'll write some ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #2: No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm going through a lot right now and it's been pushing me to the brink of insanity, so again, I'm sorry.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Yeah, I'll update that arc soon.**

 **Omega Ultra: Thanks. Target practice.**

 **Guest #3: It is, isn't it? Yeah, I might change the title or the description.**

 **MysterD: Heh, I suppose I can write a few ideas to see what I can come up with.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. It is, isn't it?**

 **Guest #4: I guess I could write a few ideas down to see to what I can come up with.**

 **GhostTaco: Thanks. Yeah, maybe, but hey, whatever.**

 **Anyway, here's a follow up to the chapter Lily's parents. I know I said I'll write an update to PTSD and everything, but something came up. Enjoy.**

Cookie and Lincoln sat on Lincoln's bed with Lily sitting between them, laughing and clapping her hand. The two smiled and heard a voice call from downstairs, "Lincoln, Cookie, get down here now!" the two sighed and Cookie picked Lily up and the tow of them stood up and walked out of the room.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, they saw their parents staring at them with crossed looks crossing their faces. Lincoln stood in front of Cookie and their daughter and narrowed his eyes, "You can't take her away from us again. We've got the birth certificate and everything."

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Cookie's mother snapped, "You two can't raise her, you're just kids yourselves."

"And we're not going to let Lincoln's parents raise our daughter," Cookie held Lily tightly and narrowed her eyes, "I'm sick and tired of only being able to see Lily once in a while. She's my daughter and Lincoln and I have a right to raise her as such!"

The four adults stared at them and Lincoln wrapped an arm around her, "When you four are ready to talk like civilized human beings, we'll be upstairs in my room with Lily," before the adults could argue, Cookie and Lincoln turned and walked back up the stairs.

The two walked into Lincoln's room and Lincoln closed the door behind him and sighed, "Well that was fun," Cookie frowned and Lincoln nodded, "They're going to put up a fight and won't stop until they get Lily away from us again."

"Yeah, I know," the door opened and the three looked up and saw Lincoln's sisters Luna, Luan, Lucy and Lana walking into the room and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "If you guys are here to try and convince us to give Lily back to mom and dad you guys are wasting your time and…"

"Whoa, slow down dude, we just want to see our brother, our niece and the baby mama," Luna assured and the two looked at them in confusion, "Really dudes, we're on your side and we want to support you two."

"Lincoln," they looked back at Cookie in confusion, "Let them see Lily. If Luna and Luan wanted to do something, they would've done it a long time ago." She then looked at Lucy and Lana and arched a brow, "I'm not too sure about those two, but since Luna and Luan are here with them…we'll see how they can act around her."

Lincoln sighed and looked at his four sisters, "If you try anything I won't hesitate to kick your asses," they frowned and nodded before sitting next to Cookie.

Luan smiled and rubbed the top of Lily's head, "I guess we don't have to pretend to be your big sisters anymore, Lily."

"I guess great grandma Harriet is your great-great grandma," Lucy said in a monotone voice. The four sisters crowded around Lily while Cookie and Lincoln kept an eye on them.

Luna, Luan, Lucy and Lana walked out of Lincoln's room and Lincoln closed the door. He looked at Cookie and saw her looking down at the now sleeping Lily, "Are you okay?" Cookie frowned and nodded, "Are you sure? You don't look like you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm sure Lincoln," Cookie set Lily down on the bed and pulled the covers over her and kissed the side of her head, "But it's going to be hell at my house tonight."

"Well it doesn't have to be," Cookie looked at him in confusion and Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck, "You could stay here while we sort this mess out. You and Lily can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch,"

"Lincoln, as much as I want to, we can't do that,"

"Well it's either that or we take Lily to your house and stay there, but I think it'll be easier if we stay here because we have Luna's, Luan's, Lucy's and Lana's support." Cookie frowned and looked down at the sleeping infant, "But that's your call,"

"I guess it'll be better if I stay here until we settle this mess," Cookie smiled slightly and Lincoln nodded, "Do you have some clothes I can wear or something?"

"Yeah," he opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts and a plain white t-shirt and handed them to Cookie, "Okay, you know where the bathroom is and if you need help with Lily just come downstairs and we'll stay up with her." Cookie nodded and Lincoln walked out the room and down the stairs.

Lincoln sat on the couch with the light from the TV being the only source of light in the room. Hearing a creak coming from the stairs, he looked up and saw Cookie walking down the stairs with Lily awake in her arms, "What's wrong? Did she have a nightmare or something?"

"No, but she woke up and I figured we come down here and join you," she walked across the living room and sat down next to him, "You don't mind the company, do you?"

Lincoln chuckled and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple, "Not at all," Cookie nodded and the small family of three watched TV.

 **I don't know how many parts are going to be in this, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	103. PTSD PT 4

**d. felipe76: Thanks, and I'm working on some ideas for that.**

 **Hyperion52: Thanks. Keep reading, just working on a few things before I post yours.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I got it planned out on who's going to be on their side and who isn't. Keep reading to find out.**

 **Dragontitan: Don't worry for Lily, everything will turn out fine in the end…maybe…probably…I don't know.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Oh…Okay, I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: No, not a Laney arc 2.0, but thanks.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks, and okay, I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks, but I'll be okay.**

 **GhostTaco: That's cool. Uh…I'll write some ideas down to see what I can get.**

 **Joodan: Yeah, I remember. It should be up Thursday or Friday. Sorry for the long wait and good to know.**

 **Omega Ultra: Thanks, and I guess I could write something like that.**

 **Guest #2: Keep reading to find out.**

 **He23t: Yes, it is, but what can you do? Anyway, here's a PTSD update.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln and his grandfather pulled up in front of a military base and Lincoln looked at his grandfather in confusion, "Uh…pop-pop, this isn't the Marine Base, this is a Navy Base,"

"Is it," Albert chuckled and shook his head, "Well no matter. We'll just do some training at my old Navy Base," Lincoln sighed and nodded before the two of them claimed out of the car and walked towards the Naval Base.

Upon entering the base, the two heard loud gunshots and Lincoln's eyes widened and Albert looked at his grandson in shock, "Lincoln…listen to me, it's just…" Lincoln ran ahead of his grandfather, attacking everyone in sight, "Damnit…I forgot all about hell week," Albert sighed and shook his head, "I better go get him before he hurts himself or someone else." He sighed again and started following him grandson.

Lincoln ran into a bunker and hid behind several sacks of sand, "Alone…alone in the battlefield. My men are dead and the enemy is slowly closing in."

"Lincoln," he looked up with narrowed eyes and saw his grandfather walk into the bunker, holding his hands up defensively, "The path home is clear, solider, but we need to hurry if we want to make it back to the hole before sundown."

"We lost everyone chief…Jameson, Miller, Diaz…they got them, sir…I tried,"

"I know solider, but we have to go before the enemy spots us and kills us too," Lincoln slowly stood up and his grandfather led him out of the bunker.

Albert led Lincoln out of the base and to the car before slapping him across the face. Lincoln shook his head and looked at his grandfather in confusion, "Pop-pop? What happened? I thought we were going to train with the other recruits."

"We can't go in there right now lookalike, it's hell week." Lincoln looked confused and Albert sighed, "It's the name of the week where Navy Recruits are put through the most intense week of training of their lives, many can't survive it, but those who do are Navy Seals for life."

"Why didn't you know it was hell week, pop-pop?"

"It's not marked on a calendar, it happens at random," Albert frowned and shook his head, "We better get home before you slip into another one of your episodes," Lincoln frowned and nodded before they climbed into the car and the car drove away.

They pulled up in front of Albert's house and Lincoln sighed, "I'm sorry it didn't go according to plan, pop-pop."

"Don't worry about it, Lincoln. I should've never taken you to the Navy Base." Lincoln frowned and nodded, "But hey, we're out of that place now, so everything should be fine." Lincoln nodded again, "Why don't we go inside and just calm down for a bit,"

"Yeah, okay pop-pop," the two got out the car and walked up to the house.

Lincoln sat on the bed in the spare room with his shoulders slumped over and a frown on his face, "We tried and failed," he shook his head and sighed, "And I go home tomorrow and my sisters are expecting me to be back to normal, but none of them know how stressful the act of war is." He sighed and laid back and put his arms behind his head, "Just…just got to try and keep calm and find a way to convince myself that I'm no longer overseas and that I am back home with my parents and sisters in one piece,"

He yawned and turned on his side and faced the window, "Just going to take a nap and then I'll feel better," he yawned again and closed his eyes.

Lincoln tossed and turned on the bed with sweat covering his body. His eyes shot opened and he shot up in bed, panting and his heart racing. He sighed and shook his head, "Damnit, not again,"

"Yes, and that little preview of hell week wasn't going to help you any," he looked over to the door as his grandfather flicked the light one, "I hate to say this Lincoln, but if we can't find a way to get you through this then we're going to have to send you to therapy." Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I know you don't like the idea my lookalike, but if there's one thing that'll help, it'll be therapy,"

"I guess," he tossed the covers aside and stood up, "So…how bad was I when we walked through the base?"

"As soon as those gunshots went off, you attacked recruits and hid in a bunker." Lincoln frowned and Albert sighed, "But don't worry about it, the sergeant understands and isn't going to press charges,"

"And what about the recruits?"

"They think it was part of hell week, so you're fine," Albert coughed, "Don't worry Lincoln, we'll find a way to get you through this. I know you don't like seeing a therapist, but if nothing can work then we have no other choice but to send you," Lincoln frowned and nodded before the two of them walked out of the room.

 **Okay, just a quick update to this. Yeah, there is such a thing as hell week in the Navy and for that whole week they put you through intense training and your body will be pushed to its limit such as belly crawling through jagged rocks, and you along with members of your unit will hold onto a log and sit along the ocean line as the cold water splashes you and they make you go through this for like fifteen minutes at a time. They offer first aid after every training session, but a lot of people who try to go through it end up dropping out in the middle of the week.**

 **Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	104. Age Swapt AU PT 1

**Insane Master Writer Studio: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Yeah, wouldn't want to join the military with those types of training.**

 **Dragontitan: He will in time. Sure, I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **LucklessBlock86: You're welcome.**

 **Dread: Thanks.**

 **That Engineer: Okay.**

 **He23t: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Joodan: It's cool and not problem. Yeah, it could happen whenever and it's pretty much endless torture for the entire week.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, it is.**

 **Anyway, here's one that you asked for. Enjoy and slight AU.**

19-year-old Lincoln Loud walked through the front door and saw his ten younger sisters arguing over the remote. Lincoln sighed and shook his head before walking up the stairs and to his room.

Lincoln sat on his bed when the door opened and he looked up to see Luna and Luan walk in. He looked back at his work and sighed, "Yeah?"

"Do you hate being here bro?" Luna asked and Lincoln sighed again, "You were excited when you moved out a year ago and we thought you weren't going to…"

"Luna, I moved back in after mom and dad died in that accident so I know you and the others would be fine." Lincoln stood up and stretched, "You guys are my sisters, and while I was planning on coming back for a happier occasion, I had to come back to make sure none of you burn the house down and get into some type of trouble," the sound of the doorbell caught their attention and Lincoln looked confused, "Who the hell is that?"

"It's probably Bobby," Luan answered and Lincoln looked confused, "Lori's boyfriend," Lincoln hummed and nodded before walking past his sisters and down the stairs.

Lincoln walked over to the front door and opened it to see a Latino teenager standing in front of him, "Bobby Boo-Boo bear," Lori smiled and pushed past her brother and hugged her boyfriend.

Lincoln hummed and looked at his younger sister, "Lori, can you give us a minute," Lori looked back in disbelief and Lincoln shook his head, "I just want to talk to Bobby for a quick minute." Lori frowned and nodded before walking past Lincoln.

Lincoln stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind him, "Hey dude," Lincoln crossed his arms and glared at the teenager standing in front of him, "So you must be the big brother. Lori's told me about you, sorry about your folks, dude."

"Yeah, me too," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Listen and listen good buddy, if I see one tear in my sister's eye, one mark on her body and I promise there won't be enough left to fill a shoebox with," Bobby swallowed hard and his eyes widened, "So what are your intentions with my little sister?"

"Just uh…just going to see that new movie and then maybe get something to eat after," Lincoln narrowed his eyes and Bobby held his hands up defensively and shook his head, "Really dude, I wouldn't try to hurt your sister,"

"Good, because I wouldn't want to hurt you," Bobby breathed a sigh of relief, "And if you're going to try to bed my sister…get that thought out of your head," Bobby quickly nodded and Lincoln opened the door and smiled, "Okay, go have fun you two," Lori walked past Lincoln and she and Bobby walked away from the house. Lincoln closed the door and walked back up the stairs and went to his room.

Lincoln's bedroom door opened and Lynn stepped inside. Lincoln looked up in confusion and arched a brow, "Yeah?"

"What? I need a reason to see my big brother?" Lynn sat down next to him and sighed, "Thanks for coming back Lincoln,"

"No problem Lynn, couldn't let my sisters go to Aunt Ruth's after mom and dad died,"

Lynn frowned and nodded before Lincoln looked down at the book in his hand. Lynn looked over his shoulder and tilted her head to the side, "So what are you reading?"

"Studying for a science test coming up," Lynn nodded and scooted closer to her brother and looked down at the book with him, "Uh…what are you doing?" Lynn ignored him and nuzzled closer to him and Lincoln frowned, "I know you're hurting about mom and dad, we all are, but there's nothing we can do about it." Lynn sighed and nodded, "Don't worry, everything will get better in time."

"Yeah," Lynn frowned and stood up, "I'll let you get back to studying."

She turned and was about to walk out of the room, "Lynn, you know you have nine sisters and your older brother is here too. So if you need to talk…know that we're all here." Lynn nodded and walked out of the room and Lincoln sighed before looking down at the book in his hands.

Lincoln sat in the living room with his shoulders slumped over and his head down. He felt the seat next to him sink down and he looked up to see his sister Lana sitting next to him. He sighed and half smiled, "Hey Lana, are you okay?" Lana shrugged her shoulders and scooted closer to him, "Lana, we're all hurting, but the same thing I said to Lynn, it'll get better in time and you have ten siblings here for you and…"

"You don't want to be here, do you Lincoln?" Lincoln frowned and Lana looked up, "You rather be home, right?"

"Lana," he sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, I don't want to be here for mom and dad's funeral, but I have to make sure you girls are all right and everything. In all honesty I thought I wouldn't have to be back until Lori graduated from high school, but hey, I'm here and you can't get rid of me," Lincoln half smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "It'll be okay Lana, your big brother won't let anything happen to you or the others."

"Yeah, I guess," Lana sighed, "Can I stay up a little later tonight and watch TV with you for a while?" Lincoln smiled and nodded before turning the TV on.

Lincoln looked down and saw his sister had fallen asleep, leaning up against him. He sighed and turned the TV off before standing up and picked his little sister up and walked towards the stairs. Lincoln walked into Lola's and Lana's room and gently set his sleeping sister down on the bed and pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead before walking out the room.

Lincoln laid on his bed and let out a deep sigh, "Okay, just try to be strong for your sisters. You can do this Loud," he yawned, turned on his side and fell asleep.

 **I don't know if this is what you were looking for Hyperion and I'm sorry if it isn't. I don't know how many parts are going to be in this arc, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	105. Second chances PT 2

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: Pretty much. That's what Hyperion wanted.**

 **Hyperion52: Thanks. I wanted to make it a little sad. Keep reading.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Thanks.**

 **Mikedonald: Thanks, they're different ages. Lori's like 12 or thirteen and everything.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Dread: Thanks.**

 **Omega Ultra: Okay, that's cool.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Thanks. Uh…I don't think so. Maybe.**

 **Guest: Uh…okay?**

 **That Engineer: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. Different ages.**

 **He23t: Keep reading.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Heh, probably. Thanks.**

 **SilverPhantom19: Thanks. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Jedssm: Yeah, well keep reading to find out what happens.**

 **Anyway, I said I was going to do Joodan's request, but I don't know how I can do it without making it sound forced, so here's an update to second chances. Enjoy.**

Lincoln laid on his bed, a game in his hand and a saddened expression on his face. Hearing the door opened, he looked up and saw Lori stepping into his room. He sighed and sat up, "What?"

"Come downstairs Lincoln, someone wants to talk to you," Lincoln sighed again, nodded and stood up before the two walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the two saw Lincoln's former classmate Cristina Hunter standing in the living room with a small frown on her face, looking away from the siblings. Lori lightly shoved Lincoln closer to Cristina and smiled as she joined her sisters in the dining room, "Go talk to her, Lincoln,"

Lincoln sighed and walked up to her, "Hey Cristina,"

"Hey Lincoln," Cristina half smiled and looked up, "I saw what Ronnie Anne did to you the other day,"

"Yeah, that sucked, but hey, if she cared that much about her reputation, I decided that she can have it and broke up with her that day," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "But whatever, we'll both be fine," Cristina frowned and nodded.

"C'mon dude, ask her out bro," Luna quietly hissed, "Ask her out dude,"

"So uh…my sisters told me they talked to your brother," Cristina nodded and Lincoln sighed, "If um…if you didn't think I was a creepy stalker or something, I would've asked you to the dance and…"

"Stalker," Cristina arched a brow and shook her head, "Lincoln…I didn't think you were a stalker," Lincoln tilted his head in confusion and Cristina sighed, "No, I was just…too shy around you and I figured I had to transfer classes to do some thinking."

Lincoln nodded and his sisters stared at the two with anticipation, "C'mon buddy, you can do it," Lynn smirked.

"Hey…I was just about to head out to get some lunch…and I was wondering if you'd like to go."

"Yeah, sure," Cristina smiled and the two walked out of the house.

The ten sisters squealed with excitement and Lori smirked, "Okay girls, operation help little brother is going great so far. Now we have to wait for the night of the dance to put the final part into action."

Lincoln walked over to a table where Cristina was sitting and set the food down before sitting across from her. The two ate in silence for a few minutes before Cristina swallowed and sighed, "Are you okay?"

"I uh…I wanted to apologize for my behavior a few months ago. I shouldn't have transferred classes like that and make you feel like a stalker," Lincoln frowned and Cristina shook her head, "But like I said, I was too shy to talk to you and I couldn't think straight if we were in the same class with you,"

"Heh, I should be the one who's sorry. Instead of making that creepy video, I should've tried to talk to you." Cristina smiled and nodded, "So uh…do you want to go to the winter formal with me?

"Sure," Lincoln smiled, "Are you going to pick me up or are we meeting there?" Lincoln arched a brow, "Well my brother wants to meet you, so it might be easier…"

"I could just walk you home and meet your brother and parents."

"My parents are out of town for two weeks, but I guess you can walk me home and meet Tyler," Lincoln half smiled and nodded as the two of them continued eating.

Cristina and Lincoln walked up to a house that sat on a corner and Cristina opened the door and the two of them stepped inside, "Tyler, I'm home,"

A 16-year-old boy walked into the living room and smiled, "Hey Cristina," he looked at Lincoln and smirked, "Hey Lincoln, good to see you again,"

"Hi Tyler, I uh…I'll pick Cristina up the night of the dance…so uh…see you,"

"Alright, and tell Leni I said hi," Lincoln nodded, turned and walked out of the house.

Lincoln walked through the front door and sighed before he was surrounded by his sisters, "So Linc, did you ask Cristina to the dance?" Luan questioned.

"Yeah, I'm picking her up the night of the dance," the ten sisters squealed with excitement, "I know I said don't try to intruded in my personal life, but uh…thanks for the help," his sisters smiled and nodded, "And Tyler said hi, Leni," Leni nodded and Lincoln walked past his sisters and up the stairs and to his room.

Lincoln laid on his bed with earbuds in his ear, his arms behind his head and his eyes close. Feeling someone shake him by the arm, he shot up and took the earbuds out and looked at his younger sister Lana, "What's up Lana?"

"Are you okay?" Lincoln tilted his head to the side in confusion, "With the whole Ronnie Anne thing. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, Leni set me up with Cristina and everything should be fine," Lincoln half smiled and rubbed the top of Lana's head, "Don't worry about me, if Ronnie Anne cared that much about her reputation then she can have it." Lana frowned and Lincoln yawned, "Anyways, I'm going to lay down for a bit, so if you don't mind, can you please get out of my room."

"Okay, later Lincoln," Lana turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Lincoln put the earbuds back in and laid back down with his arms behind his head and closed his eyes as a small smile formed on his face.

 **Okay Joodan, I'm sorry I didn't deliver your request, but I just can find the right scenario where it doesn't feel forced. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	106. Brawl Aftermath PT 3

**d. felipe76: I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. Keep reading, and no, she hasn't.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Yeah.**

 **LoudLover: Good to know. I don't know when I'll be able to update that, but keep reading.**

 **He23t: Well keep reading to find out what happens.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Well I'll take what I can get. Don't worry, I'm working on it. Thanks.**

 **Joodan: Thanks for understanding, I'm still tossing some ideas around and when I find a way to write it where it doesn't sound forced, it'll be up.**

 **Deadpool rules: I'll update it, don't worry.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Jss2141: I already have the third installment written down and everything.**

 **And here's the brawl aftermath update. Enjoy.**

Ronnie Anne and Clyde watched as Lincoln sat on a swing in the park with his head down and his shoulders slumped over. Ronnie Anne growled and shook her head, "That's it," she turned and walked away, "This shit has got to stop,"

"Where are you going, Ronnie Anne?"

"To have a nice chat with Lincoln's sisters and his idiotic parents," Ronnie Anne looked back with an angered expression, "C'mon nerd, I'm going to need as much help as possible," Clyde sighed and nodded before standing up and the two walked out of the park.

The ten Loud sisters sat in the living room when the front door was kicked in and Ronnie Anne and Clyde stepped inside and the ten sisters looked at them in confusion, "Lincoln's not here guys." Luan arched a brow, "So if you guys want to wait and…"

"Shut up!" they flinched at Ronnie Anne's tone, "Where are your parents?"

"Mom, dad, Lincoln's friends are here and they want to talk to you guys!" Lori yelled and their parents walked out of their room.

The living room fell into an eerie silence as the twelve family members looked at the two 11-year-olds in confusion and Rita arched a brow, "So…is something wrong? Did something happen to Lincoln?"

"You morons did!" the twelve of them looked at Ronnie Anne in confusion, "Just follow us," the two turned and walked out of the house with the twelve family members following them.

The fourteen walked over to the entrance of the park and the Loud family looked at a depressed Lincoln in confusion, "What happened to him?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"After the little episode your daughters had, Lincoln came over my house and stayed for the night," the ten sisters frowned and Clyde sighed, "When he left the next morning, he walked in and saw that the fighting was over and…"

"And we all lived happily ever after," Lola smiled, "That's it, the end,"

"Not even close," Ronnie Anne narrowed her eyes and Lola swallowed hard, "Apparently, you guys resolved your issues after Lincoln left and the way you said it to him…well it made him fell unwanted, that he's nothing more than a burden in your everyday lives. He's been like this all week and he's been getting worse,"

"What," Luna frowned, "But we didn't mean it like that. We just wanted him to respect the sister protocol and…"

"And you two," Ronnie Anne pointed at the two parents, "He's your son and you haven't noticed that he's been wearing a fake smile just so you morons wouldn't worry about him? He's been cutting, walking into traffic and he's barely eaten because of this!" the family members looked towards Lincoln and frowned, "He's getting to the point where we can't even snap him out of his depressed state and one day, we'll all wake up to a world with no Lincoln," the ten sisters sighed and looked down while the parents frowned and looked at their son with horrifying looks crossing their faces, "You guys made this mess, you guys can clean it up," Ronnie Anne and Clyde turned and walked away while the twelve family members looked at Lincoln with frowns on their faces.

Lincoln sighed and forced a smile before walking through the front door of the Loud house. He walked about to walk up the stairs when he heard his parents, "Lincoln, can you come into the kitchen?" he sighed, turned and walked towards the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, he saw his parents and sisters standing in the middle of the kitchen, "What's wrong guys?"

"Lincoln," Lana sighed and shook her head, "Lincoln we…"

"We're sorry Linky," Leni frowned and Lincoln arched a brow in confusion, "We like, hurt your feelings?"

"You did, when?"

"Don't play dumb, older sibling," Lisa frowned, "When I said by you leaving, we resolved everything. It was a poor choice of words and I should have word it a bit better,"

"Look guys, I'm fine and…"

"We saw you at the park dude," Luna said and Lincoln frowned, "Look bro…if that bothered you, you should've said something…we didn't mean to do that to you."

"And we're just as guilty sweetie," Rita frowned, "We should've seen that something was bugging you, but we didn't and we're sorry,"

"Guys…I don't want to talk about it," Lincoln sighed and frowned, "I'm just…I'm sorry I'm such a burden guys." His sisters frowned and looked at and his parents looked at him, "I'll just…spend the next seven years in my room and won't try to intrude in anyone's life again." Before anyone could say anything, Lincoln turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Lincoln sat on his bed and sighed as he shook his head, "I thought I was so careful. How did they find out?" he laid down with his arms behind his head, "Well whatever, it just means I don't have to pretend while I'm home."

The door opened and he looked up to see Lucy stepping inside. Lincoln looked at her and sighed, "Get out of my room, Lucy," Lucy frowned, "I promised not to intrude in your lives for the next seven years and all you have to do is stay away from me."

"But Lincoln, you…"

"No, I don't want to hear anything from any of you," Lincoln stood up and walked up to Lucy, "You ten made it perfectly clear that you get along when I'm not around, so I'm just going to cut out the middle man and stay away from you and all I ask is you guys return the favor." Lincoln escorted Lucy out of the room before closing the door and sat back down on his bed.

The door opened again and Lynn stepped in, "Hey buddy," Lincoln groaned and turned on his side, "So I was wondering if I can get a sparring partner and…"

"Lynn, weren't you listening? I said I'm not going to intrude in your life, and all I ask in return is you guys leave me alone." Lynn frowned and Lincoln sat up, "Now, I'm not in the mood for any arguing, so can you kindly get the fuck out of my room?" Lynn nodded and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, "It's going to be a long seven years," Lincoln stripped down to his underwear and picked a comic up from the floor, "But Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn will be out before me, so it shouldn't be too bad." He leaned back and opened the comic and began reading it.

 **Okay this is arc has one or two more updates to it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	107. Bullied PT 1

**Zachery Gilmore: Right.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Yeah, they had no right in doing that. Yeah, I suppose I'll give it a read.**

 **Dragontitan: Keep reading to find out what happens.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Question, have you ever been depressed? I have and I've battling depression for going on seven years now. Just because the cause of someone's depression has been pointed out doesn't magically make the depression go away, it takes a lot of time and talking to help get rid of depression. If someone is making another person depressed, it's perfectly normal for that person to refuse to talk to the one who is making them depressed.**

 **d. felipe76: Keep reading.**

 **KRUSA1: Uh…I apologize, which one was yours? And yeah, I can try to write a few ideas down.**

 **Headphase05: Maybe a little, but instead of being pissed off, he's understandably depressed.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Well keep an eye out for the final updates.**

 **Guest: Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **He23t: No, he's just depressed.**

 **Hyperion52: Well keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **GhostTaco: Yeah, it was and I'm sure he felt that way. Yeah, I guess you can say that, sorry.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Heh, I'll write down a few ideas to see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's something you requested. Enjoy and select character bashing.**

Lincoln trudged down the hall of the school, cuts and bruises covering his face. He made it to his locker and turned the dial before opening it. Throwing a few books into his locker, he sighed and shook his head, "Of all the days…damn it…" he slammed his locker shut and held his side in pain, "Really want to go home right now, but…"

"Lincoln," he looked back and saw two of his classmates, Cookie Beach and Jordan Small, walking up with him with concerned looks on their faces, "What happened to you? Were you chased by a pack of dogs or something?"

"No uh…just got into a small fight with my sisters, Cookie," Lincoln rubbed the back of his head and the two girls looked at him in confusion, "Really, I just got into an argument with my sisters,"

"Are you sure?" Jordan arched a brow, "Because you guys fight almost every day and you never looked this bad,"

"I'm fine, just uh…just a bad morning," the two looked concerned and Lincoln turned and began walking away, "Anyway, if I 'm late again this week, Mrs. Johnson said I'll be serving detention all next week." Before either girl could argue, Lincoln limped away without looking back.

Lincoln walked into the bathroom and dug in his pocket and pulled out a small tube of cover up and sighed, "I'm sorry I took this from you Lori, but I need it more than you do right now," he limped in front of the mirror and began applying the cover up on his cuts and bruises.

The students hurried to their classrooms as the sound of the bell ringing filled the air. Lincoln sat down at his desk and sighed, "Okay…just try to put up with everything today and then we should be fine,"

"Lincoln," he looked up and saw Ronnie Anne sitting next to him, "Are you okay? And why are you wearing makeup?" she reached up and ran his thumb across her cheek, revealing a small cut under a thin layer of cover up, "What the hell?" she looked at Lincoln and arched a brow, "Okay lame-o, what the hell happened to you?"

"Got into a little disagreement with my sisters and…"

"And you're terrible at lying," Ronnie Anne sighed and rolled her eyes, "Now what really happened? Even if you were fighting with your sisters, they would never leave a mark on you,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "It's not important Ronnie Anne, don't worry about it," Ronnie Anne frowned and Lincoln looked up at the teacher, "Just…don't worry about me, Ronnie Anne, I'll be fine," Ronnie Anne narrowed her eyes and looked ahead of the class.

Lincoln walked down the hall before leaning against some lockers and applied pressure to his side, "Damn, I think they cracked a few ribs," He panted and took a few deep breaths, "Just…got to…put up with this for…for another hour and a half and then I'll get help." A few tears slipped down his face and he groaned in pain, "Damnit, this hurts like hell," he looked and felt something hit him in the back of the head before his world went black.

Lincoln moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and rubbed his head, "I'm in my room? But how,"

"We saw you and decided to bring you home," he looked at the door and saw Ronnie Anne, Cookie and Jordan walking into his room, "Your sisters are worried about you, too," Ronnie Anne crossed her arms as she, Jordan and Cookie stepped aside and Lincoln saw his ten sisters step into his room, "We'll give you guys some time alone." The three girls walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Lincoln sighed as he slowly sat up and looked at his sisters as they glared at him with narrowed eyes, "So…uh…what's going on, guys?"

"You're being picked on," Lynn answered and narrowed her eyes and Lincoln looked down, "Who's been picking on you?"

Lincoln frowned and shook his head, "Linc, we want to try and help you, but we can't do that if you don't tell us who's picking on you."

"I can't…I just…can't," his sisters frowned and Lincoln sighed, "Just…just let it go. It'll only get worse," his sisters inched closer to him, "It…I…it's been a few weeks and it doesn't stop,"

"Well that's because you didn't tell us, dude," Luna sighed, "You're our brother and…well…we all care for you, Lincoln, a lot, and if you don't tell us when something like this is happening…well then we can't help you,"

He looked towards the wall and his sisters frowned, "Okay little bro," Lori sighed, "We're just going to have to keep an eye on you until you decide to tell us who's bullying you." Lincoln felt his bed sink in and he looked up to see Luan sitting down on the edge of his bed, "And we're going to be taking turns watching you," Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily left the room and closed the door behind them, leaving Luan and Lincoln alone.

Luan looked at her bruised brother and frowned, "So Linc…are you going to tell me who's been picking on you?" Lincoln frowned and shook his head, "It's just us in here Lincoln, no one else will have to know about this,"

"I can't Luan," Luan frowned and scooted closer to Lincoln. Shifting her body weight, she forced him to lay down and she laid down next to him, "Anyway…what did…what did Luna mean when she said you guys care about me a lot?" Luan frowned and nuzzled up to him, "Luan?" she pressed her lips against his and Lincoln's eyes widened.

Luan backed away with a small frown on her face and her cheeks glowing a light red, "We love you Linc, more than a brother. You're always kind to us, you do your best to help all of us. We know it's wrong, but…we've all fantasied about you and after seeing you with those cuts and bruises, we just…well I hope this doesn't freak you out or anything."

"Luan…you girls do know that…"

"We know that it's wrong, but none of us really care," Luan frowned, "Can you please tell us what's going on? Who is bullying you, Lincoln?"

"I…I'm sorry Luan, but I can't say," Lincoln frowned and Luan sighed, "Just…stay with me for a while?" Luan nodded and nuzzled closer to him.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily looked at Cookie, Jordan and Ronnie Anne and Leni arched a brow, "Like, do you guys have any idea who would want to hurt Lincoln?"

"No," Jordan shook her head, "He was covered in cuts and bruises and when me and Cookie asked him about them, he said he got into a fight with you guys." The nine sisters frowned and shook their heads, "We didn't believe him because we knew you wouldn't leave a mark on him."

"We wouldn't," Lucy deeply sighed, "Where's Clyde? He should know his best friend is being bullied."

"No one's seen him all week," Cookie frowned, "And whenever someone asked Lincoln if he knew where he was, he just shook his head and frowned." Everyone let out a heavy sigh, "Lincoln's hiding something and he's being stubborn about it,"

"We'll get it out of Lincoln," Lana assured, "He can't hide everything forever," everyone frowned and nodded.

 **Okay dude, I know you said you wanted the most romantic connection between him and his sisters be Lucy, but in all honesty, I don't see it happen, only because I can't see why people ship them. I'll still write romance for them and everything in future updates, but I don't see her being the dominant one, sorry, but it'll either be Luan, Luna or Ronnie Anne. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	108. Reality hurts

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: That's good to know, but I just don't see it. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Keep reading.**

 **KRUSA1: Oh, uh…I'm not entirely sure.**

 **Hyperion52: You think so huh? Well keep reading to find out. I'm sorry to hear that. Uh…I guess I could.**

 **Guest: He could try, but in the end he'll fail.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yes, bullying is horrible. My little cousin gets bullied almost every day at school and her mother won't do anything about it. I try to help her, but there's only so much I can do for her.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Yeah, keep reading to find out who's involved. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and mildly with Lucy, Lola and Lana.**

 **Jss2141: Why?**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Yeah, right? You're welcome.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it is.**

 **Dread: Thanks. Yeah, no, the younger ones will get a little love, not that kind, like a simple hug or a peck on the cheek, that's about it.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Mikedonald: Oh, he wanted Lucy involved in the romance thing. I'll make it very mild and everything, but nothing too serious.**

 **GhostTaco: You think so, huh? Well keep reading to see if you're right.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks. Good to hear. Keep reading.**

 **MysterD47: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's something that's been bugging me for a while. Enjoy.**

Lincoln listened in despair as his sisters and parents celebrated Leni's acceptance to a fashion designer school. He walked out of his room and looked down at the family in the living room. He then looked at the trophy case and saw his shelf was empty. He looked up at the latch leading to the attic and walked over to it and pulled on the string, causing the ladder to fall and he climbed up it.

Stopping in front of a pile of boxes, he pulled out a small box with 'Do Not Open' written on top of it in black marker. Opening it, he stared down at the coffee mugs he had made for his parents' anniversary in previous years. He let out a deep sigh and shook his head, "We're so proud of you Leni," he looked back towards the ladder and listened to the conversation that was going on, "All ten of you are amazing…now if we can only get Lincoln motivated to achieve something in life." His eyes widened as tears began to build up behind them and he heard his mother sigh, "I tried to sign him up for football and he cheated his way out of that." Lincoln tightly closed his eyes as a few tears fell down his face. He closed the box, picked it up and walked out of the attic and back to his room.

Lincoln sat on his bed, staring at the boxful of the coffee mugs. He reached under his bed and pulled out a small glass bottle, "Drink it if you got it," he twisted the cap off and quickly downed the contents of the bottle before tossing it into the nearby wastebasket, So…the old said it's the thought that counts doesn't apply when it comes to my homemade gifts for mom and dad. And why would mom openly say something like that? Like I wouldn't have heard her," he reached under his bed again and pulled out another bottle and twisted the cap off, "So I'm good at sports like Lynn and maybe Luna is the music expert. Lisa is the science wiz, Lori's won every spelling bee she entered, Luan's a comedic mastermind. And Lola has her pageants…Leni is getting into one of the most exclusive schools out there…Lana helps dad with the plumbing…and…" he quickly downed the contents of the bottle before throwing it against the wall, shattering it, "Whatever,"

Lincoln stood in the backyard, throwing the deformed coffee mugs at the tree as he staggered back and forth. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small glass bottle and twisted the cap off before downing the contents. He hissed and threw the empty bottle at the tree, causing it to shatter on impact, "Lincoln?" he looked back at the house and saw his parents and five older sisters walking out the house and up to him. He groaned and picked up another coffee mug and threw it at the tree, "Lincoln what are you doing?" his mother asked, "And why do you smell of liquor?"

Lincoln ignored her and threw another coffee mug at the tree, "Why are you destroying the mugs you made for us, son?" Lynn Sr. arched a brow, "What's troubling you?"

"Everything!" he lashed out, "Why the fuck were the mugs I made you guys in a box in the attic marked do not open! Why the fuck do you guys praise the girls, and when I actually try to do something, even though I fail, you belittle me behind me back!" his parents looked shocked and the girls frowned as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. Twisting the cap off, he quickly downed the contents and dropped the empty bottle, "I'm out of here," he turned and sprinted away from his family.

The seven looked in the direction before Lori stepped forward and picked up the empty bottle, "Jack Daniel's? How did he get this? He's not twenty-one yet,"

"We need to go get him," their mother frowned, "Jack Daniel's is very potent and if we leave him out there, he's going to end up getting hurt."

"I'll get the keys," the two parents turned and ran back inside while Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn stared in the direction Lincoln had ran in before sighing and followed their only brother.

Lincoln sat on a bench, hunched over and throwing up as he shivered. Feeling someone put a hand on his shoulder, he looked up with blurred vision, "Linky?" he heard Leni's voice, "Like, are you okay?" Lincoln mumbled and Leni frowned and helped him up, "C'mon Lincoln, let's get home," she turned and led the two of them out of the park.

Lincoln sat on the couch with his older sisters and parents staring at him, looking very crossed, "Lincoln, what is wrong with you?" Rita snapped, "Why would you drink whiskey!"

"Uh…heard…the…the thing and…useless," Lincoln slurred and Leni frowned, "Mo na…"

"I'll uh…like, I want to talk to Lincoln alone," everyone looked at Leni in confusion, "I can help," Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn and their parents sighed and nodded before walked away.

Leni looked down at her only brother and frowned, "Linky…were you upset about us? Were you hurt because we've achieved in life and mom and dad are pushing you?" Lincoln mumbled and Leni sighed before hugging him, "Linky, just because we're good at something doesn't mean you should drink yourself to death." Lincoln mumbled again and Leni smiled, "C'mon, you can totes stay with me tonight," she helped him up and led him to the stairs.

Lincoln moaned and opened his eyes with his head feeling like a ton. He looked around in confusion, "What?"

"Good, you're up," he looked back and saw Leni sitting up next to him, "Lincoln…don't drink yourself to death. We were worried about you last night," Lincoln frowned and looked away and Leni hugged him, "Just because you haven't made the trophy case yet doesn't mean anything. You'll find what you're good at one day,"

"Yeah," Lincoln let out a heavy sigh and stood up, "I'm going to nurse this hangover," he walked out of the room and Lori and Leni frowned as they watched the door close.

 **Don't know where this came from, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	109. Valentine

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: No, I don't think it moved too fast, but whatever, I'll take what I can get.**

 **That Engineer: No, they haven't thought of that.**

 **GroverFan: Heh, sounds familiar, but I don't know why. I'll see what I can do.**

 **d. felipe76: I can post two without a problem, but I don't have enough time because my family constantly comes to me for everything and I'm out of the house for over fourteen hours a day.**

 **Guest: Yes, it is.**

 **WolvenStorm: Yeah, he probably does.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Thanks. Yeah, I'll write it soon.**

 **Omega Ultra: Uh…okay?**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, he should, shouldn't he?**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, it's an expensive whiskey, also a very powerful whiskey too.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Guilt is a tricky thing my friend. Some people feel it immediately while others hide from it for months at a time. Working on it.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it is.**

 **KRUSA1: Uh…no…yes, I had a to-do list and everything, but uh…I'm a bit scatter brained and everything.**

 **The PhantomHokage: That he does.**

 **Ash Sayin: You're welcome**

 **Jedssm: Yeah, okay?**

 **Jss2141: Thanks and it's cool. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's something for Valentine's. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on his bed with his back against the wall and a comic in his hand. The door opened and Luan stepped inside, "Hey Linc," he slightly waved at her and continued to read his comic, "Are you okay?"

"I'm still alive, right?" Luan frowned and Lincoln sighed before closing his comic and looked up at his older sister, "What's up Luan? Don't you have somewhere to go tonight?"

"Trever had a family emergency," Luan sighed and sat next to her only brother, "So it's just us tonight," Lincoln half smiled and nodded before he opened his comic again, "So seriously, are you okay Lincoln?" Lincoln frowned and closed his comic again, "We heard what Ronnie Anne did and…"

"She should've had the fucking decency to break up with me before I bought the damned tickets," he stood up and got dressed, "Now I'm one of that idiots who…"

"Calm down Linc," Luan stood up and hugged her brother, "You're not an idiot, Ronnie Anne is just a cold bitch for doing that to you."

Lincoln sighed and broke from the hug and opened the top drawer and pulled out a heart shaped box and handed to Luan, "Here," Luan took it and looked at him in confusion, "Just because my date bailed doesn't mean my sister has to suffer too." Luan smiled and hugged her brother again.

The two siblings sat on the couch in the living room, watching TV. Luan leaned up against Lincoln and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Are you alright, Luan?" Luan smiled and Lincoln arched a brow, "Are you su…" before he could finish, he felt Luan's lips press against his.

Lincoln lightly shoved Luan off him and looked at her in confusion, "Luan, what the hell? Why would you do that?"

"C'mon Linc, it's Valentine's Day, we should have a little fun," before Lincoln could argue, Luan threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his again.

The two laid on Lincoln's bed and Luan wrapped an arm around Lincoln's torso and nuzzled up closer to him, "So Linc, what do you think about Liby for a girl and Luke for a boy?"

"Luan…please stop talking," Lincoln frowned, "We're just lucky no one was around to ground us or something." Luan laughed and Lincoln shook his head, "I fail to see what the joke is here, Luan."

"Don't worry about it Linc," Luan smiled and kissed his cheek, "I love you, Linc,"'

Lincoln half smiled and wrapped an arm around her, "I love you too Luan," he kissed her forehead and held her closer, "But we better get dressed before the others get home." Luan yawned and nodded.

Luan soundly slept while Lincoln held their newborn son Luke and quietly chuckled, "Heh, and to think you're the result of a bad break up," the newborn infant let out a small yawn, "Okay buddy, I'll let you sleep," he carefully placed Luke in the bassinet next to the bed before sitting on the chair next to the bed and listened to Luan's and Luke's breathing.

 **I had something else for valentine's day, but I don't know what happened. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	110. Moving on

**Insane Master Writer Studio: No, really? I would've never known, captain obvious. Like I said, I had something planned, but something happened that made the file corrupted, it happens, sue me.**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, I've had something planned with Lincoln and Cookie, but something happened to the file after I saved it and it got heavily corrupted. As you can imagine I got pissed about it.**

 **LucklessBlock86: You're welcome.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **SomeRandomPerson, Nah, nothing is straight forward with me. I love confusing the hell out of people at times. Yeah, okay.**

 **Hyperion52: You don't have to sugarcoat it, I know it sucked. Like I said, the original file got corrupted and I got seriously pissed because of it.**

 **He23t: Yes it can.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks. Yeah, I can write one where they have kids.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: You too, my friend.**

 **Mikedonald: Thanks. Yeah, I had something else planned for this chapter, but the file got corrupted.**

 **Omega Ultra: Yeah, I guess it did. Thanks.**

 **KRUSA1: Uh…I guess I can try to see what I can come up with. No, I refuse to see any LEGO based movies, sorry, but I don't like the fact that famous companies, such as DC, are making LEGO movies.**

 **LoudMouth: Heh, I guess I can dabble a bit and see what I can come up with.**

 **GhostTaco: Thanks. I don't know why, I just like shipping them. Yeah, I suppose I can make it a lemon.**

 **Anyway, here's what I really had planned for Valentine's Day. Enjoy.**

Lincoln stared down at the street with a blank expression on his face. He sighed and felt someone wrap an arm around his shoulder. He looked up and saw his oldest sister Lori looking down at him with a sad smile, "Lincoln, it's been two weeks since the Santiago's moved. You need to stop moping around, Ronnie Anne isn't coming back. I've accepted the face that Bobby isn't coming back,"

"I guess," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I'm going to go for a walk," Lori nodded and her only brother walked away.

Lincoln walked down the street with his hands in his pocket. Spotting his classmate, Cookie Beach, sitting on a pair of steps with her head down, "Cookie," the young brunette looked up with a frown on her face, "What happened?"

"Chandler was cheating on me," Cookie sighed and Lincoln's eyes, "Yeah, he was sleeping with Cristina behind my back." She shook her head and gave a forced smile, "Anyway, how are you doing? I heard Ronnie Anne moved to Washington a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, I'm upset that she's gone, but I'll get over it," Cookie frowned and nodded, "But hey, there's no reason we should be sulking, let's go and enjoy ourselves for a while." Cookie looked down and Lincoln took her by the wrist and pulled her up, "C'mon Cookie," before Cookie could have a chance to argue, Lincoln led her down the street.

The two teenagers looked down and watched people walk around the mall below. Cookie let out a depressed sigh and Lincoln looked at her with a small smile, "Hey, do you want to mess with people?" Cookie looked at him in confusion and Lincoln dug in his pocket and pulled out a bag of marbles, "Just drop them from up here and watch people slip and…"

"Lincoln, as much as I want to see people fall flat on their asses, I don't feel like getting in trouble," Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and put the bag of marbles back in his pocket, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, though,"

"Yeah, no problem," Lincoln half smiled and looked around, "Well I think we should go do something before they throw us out." Cookie nodded and the two of them walked away from the railing and towards the theater.

The two teenagers sat in the middle row as they watched the movie and the sound of the spears roared throughout the theater. Lincoln wrapped an arm around Cookie and Cookie looked at him in confusion, "Uh…sorry um…I just uh…"

Cookie took him by the wrist and held his arm close to her, "There," Lincoln arched a brow, "Well…if you uh…if you want to put your arm here, that's fine." Lincoln slowly nodded and the two of them continued to watch the movie as Cookie leaned up against Lincoln.

The movie ended and the patrons of the cinema walked out of the theater and separated in smaller groups. Cookie and Lincoln walked down the street with Lincolns arm still wrapped around Cookie, the two of the laughing. They two teenagers stopped in front of a house and Cookie sighed and lightly kissed Lincoln's cheek and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Lincoln,"

Lincoln sighed and half smiled before he kissed Cookie's forehead, "Any time Cookie, see you in school tomorrow," Cookie smiled and nodded before turning and walked up to the house and Lincoln turn and walked down the street.

Lincoln walked through the front door and Lori looked up from the couch and slightly smirked, "So…you got out of the house and had some fun, huh?"

"Yeah, I want to see a movie with this girl in my class," Lori smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I miss Ronnie Anne and everything, but she moved across the country so what can you do?" Lori nodded again and Lincoln sighed, "Well I'm going to get ready for bed and…" his phone began ringing and he answered, "Hello?...Hey Cookie,"

Lori looked at her only brother and smiled, " _Hey Lincoln, listen, I was wondering…are you doing anything this weekend?_ "

"Uh…not that I know of, why?"

" _My cousin is getting married and my parents said I could invite one friend and I figured since you helped cheer me up earlier, I'd ask if you wanted to go._ "

"Yeah, sure," Lincoln smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow," he ended the call and put the phone in his pocket, "Well I got a date this weekend,"

"Good for you little bro," Lori stood up and stretched, "Anyway, we better get ready for bed. We have school tomorrow," Lincoln nodded and the two siblings walked up the stairs and went to their respected rooms.

Lincoln laid on his bed with his phone in his hand, looking at his contacts. He brought Ronnie Anne's number up and stared at it for a few minutes before deleting it, "Well…that takes care of that. Who knows, maybe hanging out with Cookie will be fun," he put his phone on the floor before pulling the covers over him and fell asleep.

 **Okay, this was supposed to be the original idea for Valentine's and everything, but as I stated before something happened and the file got corrupted and I was pissed off because of it. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	111. Wizards PT 5

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Why are you angry at Fanfiction? Anyway, thanks.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: You want it to be a prequel? I guess I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Hyperion52: Okay, right? She's a minor background character.**

 **He23t: Wonder what?**

 **Omega Ultra: Thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: Thanks. Which one was that? Sorry, still a little scatterbrained.**

 **Mikedonald: Thanks. I had to rewrite it.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Dread: Well thanks either way.**

 **Anyway, here's a little wizard update. Enjoy.**

Lincoln watched as Ronnie Anne curled up in a ball and slept on the couch, "Hey Linc," he looked back and saw Luan walking up to him, "What's wrong?"

"Ronnie Anne is sleeping more than usual and I'm getting worried about her," Luan picked her familiar up and rubbed the top of his head, "What if she's sick or something?"

"Don't worry Linc, I'm sure your little girlfriend is just fine," Luan smiled, "But we better let her sleep." Lincoln frowned and nodded before Luan carried him away.

Lincoln walked down the hall with a worried expression on his face, "Hey dude," he stopped and looked back with narrowed eyes to see Luna walking up to him, "How are you feeling?" Lincoln began growling, "Luan told us about your little girlfriend and I'm sure she'll be fine and everything, but…"

Lincoln hissed and swatted the air between them, "I don't know what the hell you're doing Luna, but let me refresh your memory, I'm not talking to you, Leni or Lily and when those idiots get out of prison, I'll ignore them too."

Luna frowned and sighed, "Lincoln, we shouldn't have used you for target practice and…"

"No, really? You're actually admitting you were wrong?" Luna looked down and slightly nodded, "Seriously, if it weren't for Luan being nice to me, you morons a loveable familiar and you know Luan won't let you, Leni or Lily hurt me because she'll be within her rights to punish you three." Lincoln turned and shook his head, "You're just lucky I'm going to check on Ronnie Anne, otherwise I would've given you another reminder of why I'm…" before Lincoln could finish, the two heard howling coming from down the hall and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Ronnie Anne!" in a hurry, Lincoln ran down the hall with Luna following close behind.

Rushing into a room, Lincoln stopped as he saw Luan kneeling next to Ronnie Anne and Ronnie Anne howling in pain, "Luan, what's wrong with Ronnie Anne? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Lincoln," Luan looked back with a small smile, "Just wait there for a few minutes, okay?" Lincoln looked confused before Luan looked back at Ronnie Anne and began whispering to her and Lincoln began pacing the room.

Hearing faint mewing sounds, Lincoln looked up at his owner in confusion, "What the hell was that Luan?" Luan looked back with a small smile on her face, "Luan, what was that sound?"

"Yours and Ronnie Anne's kittens," Lincoln's eyes widened and Luan stepped aside, revealing three white furred tabbies laying down next to Ronnie Anne, "What have you two been doing, Lincoln?"

Lincoln ignored her and walked up to his mate and their newborn kittens and jumped up on the bed, "Heh…three kittens…wow." He looked back at Luan, "But Luan, what about Luna, Leni and Lily? What if they tried to…?"

"Don't worry about them Linc, they won't try anything because they know you and Ronnie Anne will defend the kittens and I won't be nice to them either," Luan smiled and stood up, "I'll leave you guys alone. Try not to do anything while I'm gone Linc," Lincoln rolled his eyes as Luan walked away from them and out of the room.

Lincoln watched as Ronnie Anne and their three kittens slept and he chuckled, "Well that explains why she was so irritable lately." He leaned over and licked the top of Ronnie Anne's head and smirked, "Get some rest Ronnie Anne, you need it," he looked down at the three kits and smiled, "Don't worry you three, Luan already promised Leni, Luna and Lily won't do anything to you guys." He jumped off the bed and walked out of the room.

Lincoln walked up to Luan and rubbed his face against her leg. Luan looked down and smiled, "Hey Linc, what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Ronnie Anne and the kittens?"

"They're sleeping and the others will be a fool if they try to wake them up because Ronnie Anne isn't the nicest kitty if someone wakes her up." Lincoln jumped into Luan's arms and ran his face against hers, "So I decided to spend some time with my favorite witch ever." Luan smiled and rubbed the top of Lincoln's head and Lincoln let out a loud purr and Luan giggled, "I'm not going to argue with you today Luan,"

"If you say so Linc," Luan smiled, "C'mon, I'll get you some tuna,"

"You read my stomach, Luan," Lincoln jumped out of Luan's arms and he followed her into the kitchen.

Lincoln walked into the room and spotted Ronnie Anne feeding their three kittens. He walked over to the bed and jumped up and smiled, "So is there any reason you couldn't tell me you were pregnant?" Ronnie Anne hissed and Lincoln chuckled and licked Ronnie Anne's head, "Yeah, I guess you're right," he looked down at the three white furred tabbies as Ronnie Anne continued to feed them, "Don't worry you three, you won't have to face the troubles your dad had to go through," he laid down next Ronnie Anne and licked her as she continued to feed their kittens.

 **Just a brief update to this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	112. Scars

**d. felipe76: Thanks. Yeah, they did.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, they are and it is.**

 **Dragontitan: Good to know.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Yeah? Nah, I'll turn it into an arc or something.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Yeah.**

 **LucklessBlock86: You're welcome and good to know.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, it was, wasn't it?**

 **He23t: Yeah, it is.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, he is. I'll have that in the next update and everything. Thanks.**

 **KRUSA1: No, you don't. It'll be up soon.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **GhostTaco: Heh, maybe.**

 **Guest #2: Did you get that idea from that show Dog with a blog? I don't know if I can do that, but I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's a little something involving Lana. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the stairs to the darkened living room and spotted a silhouette of someone sitting on the couch. Confused, he slowly walked up to the couch and heard faint sobbing, "Hello?" the sobbing stopped and time stood still, "Lana, I know it's you. I know everyone's crying by now,"

"Hey Lincoln, what are you doing up?"

"I'm the older sibling here and I think I should be asking you that," Lincoln sat down and shook his head, "What are you doing up and why are you crying?" Lana sniffled and Lincoln sighed, "C'mon, we better get to bed," he grabbed Lana by the wrist and jumped back when he felt something warm on her wrist, "What the hell?" he turned the light on and his eyes widened when he saw blood dripping down Lana's wrists and a knife on the table in front of them, "Lana? What the hell are you doing?" he grabbed her by the hand and led her to the kitchen.

After cleaning up Lana's self-inflicted wounds, the two sat down in the living room and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Okay Lana, I want you to tell me why you would do this to yourself."

"No one likes me," Lincoln looked confused and Lana frowned, "Lola's the prettier one, she's an expert at pageants and she has more friends and…"

"Lana, just because Lola is great at pageants doesn't mean you should go a cut yourself like that," Lincoln sighed and rolled the sleeves of his pajamas up, revealing deep scars on his wrists, "Every time I screwed up and ended up hurting one of you, I'd run a knife across my wrists to try and make things even between us, and even though you guys will forgive, I know these scars are going to be with me for the rest of my life."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would you…"

"I wasn't thinking clearly when I was doing it. And while the pain of cutting myself with fade in time, the pain of hurting any of you is going to following me, but I was wrong for letting myself go that far and now whenever I look down at my wrists, I'm reminded why they're there in the first place and I add another scar to the collection."

"But Lincoln, you shouldn't do that because…"

"Because why? Because we're family? Well that's why you shouldn't hurt yourself like that," Lana frowned and Lincoln hugged his younger sister, "Just because you feel like that doesn't make it true, you have nine sisters and a brother who care about you very much," Lana lightly sobbed into Lincoln's chest and Lincoln continued to comfort her.

Lincoln looked down and saw his sister had fallen asleep with tearstains on her cheek and a hiccup escaping her mouth ever few minutes. He sighed and removed Lana's hat and set it aside before rubbing the top of her head and laid back, "Just going to rest here for a bit," he turned the TV on and turned the volume down as not to disturb his sleeping sister.

The two Loud siblings won't up to Charles licking their faces They groaned and sat up as the family dog jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, "Must've fell asleep," Lincoln stretched and looked at Lana, "How are you feeling Lana?"

"A bit better, thanks," Lincoln smiled and nodded, "Uh Lincoln, can we keep last night between us?"

"Are you going to try and hurt yourself again?" Lana frowned and shook her head, "Then your secret is safe with me," Lana faintly smiled and hugged her brother and Lincoln hugged her back, "Okay, now we better get up before the others come down," Lana nodded and the two broke from the hug, stood up and walked into the kitchen to get their breakfast.

 **Just a little something that I wanted to write involving Lana. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	113. Gone

**Zachery Gilmore: More is coming.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was. No I haven't yet.**

 **d. felipe76: It's being worked one.**

 **Hyperion52: Depression works in mysterious ways and nothing can be done about that. I guess I can write a few ideas down.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: It was, wasn't it?**

 **KRUSA1: Um…okay, right?**

 **Ash Sayin: Good to know.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Heh, wasn't really going for that, but thanks. Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Yeah, she does. And while what? Are you going to finish your sentence?**

 **Headphase05: Uh…okay, right?**

 **Jedssm: Thanks. Yeah, depression works in mysterious way**

 **Anyway, here's a little something that's been bugging me the past few nights. Enjoy.**

Lincoln listened to the yelling and screaming coming from downstairs. He stood up and opened his door before poking his head out and listened closely to the argument, "And not only did he get me banned from the store, he started a fight in school and got suspended for the week!" he heard his mother snap and he frowned as he heard his mother sighed, "Honey…maybe eleven kids are too much,"

"So what do you suppose we do?" he heard his father asked, "We can't take him to an orphanage, he's too old."

"Tomorrow we'll take him to my sister's and let him live with her for a couple of months," Lincoln's eyes widened as he let out a shaky breath, "Living with Ruth will teach him responsibility and respect."

"C'mon dad, tell her I can change. Talk her out of sending me to live with Aunt Ruth,"

Lynn Sr. sighed, "I suppose you're right," Lincoln's eyes widened as he continued to listen to his parents' conversation, "We'll drop him off first thing in the morning," Lincoln slowly backed away from the door in shock and horror, "But right now we better get some sleep, it's late," Lincoln heard his parents walk into their room and heard the door close.

Lincoln shook his head and narrowed his eyes, "My sisters got mom banned, I was just trying to help mom with the shopping and I'm getting blamed for it? How in the hell is that fair?" he poked his head out of the room and looked down the hall, "Okay you idiots, if you think it'll be better if I was gone, let's see if you're right on that," he walked out of his room and quietly tiptoed down the hall and down the stairs and out the front door.

Lincoln walked down the darkened under the cover off night, "Okay, where can I go? Can't go to Clyde's because that'll be the first place they'll check and if I go to Ronnie Anne's I'll be spotted by Lori," he sighed and shook his head, "I'll think of something soon." He began running down the street without looking back.

Lincoln, now 17 years of age, walked down the street with his white hair pulled back in a ponytail and a hardened look on his face. He stopped in front of a familiar house and narrowed his eyes, "Six years…I've been gone for six years and I haven't heard anything about my disappearance," he walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

A few moments later, the door opened and Lincoln saw his younger sister Lucy standing on the other end. The dreary sister sighed and shook her head, "If you're with the Mormons, we're not interested,"

"That's good because I'm not a Mormon," Lincoln rolled his eyes, "Where are mom and dad?" Lucy looked at him in confusion, "C'mon Lucy, where the hell are mom and dad?"

"Lincoln?"

"No, Santa Claus, now go get mom and dad," Lucy nodded before turning and walking away from Lincoln, "Who the hell was she expecting?"

A few moments have passed by and Lincoln saw his parents approach him from the kitchen. They stopped in front of him and Lynn Sr. shook his head, "Lincoln? Is it really you, son?"

"No, it's Santa Claus," Lincoln rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Anyway, I just decided to stop by and let you guys know I'm going to be in town for a while and…"

"What made you leave in the first place?" Rita demanded and Lincoln looked at her, "Do you know how worried we were about…"

"Worried about me, or were you upset you didn't get a chance to send me to Aunt Ruth's?" the two looked at their estranged son in shock, "And just to be fair, the girls are the reason you got banned from that store mom, not me, but who's nitpicking, right?" he sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, before you rudely interrupted me, I'm going to be in town for a while because my girlfriend's brother is getting married and we were invited,"

"Bobby and Lori are getting married?"

"What? I don't know, but Ronnie Anne isn't my girlfriend," the two looked at him in confusion and Lincoln sighed, "Yeah, I decided to linger around a bit after I ran away to see how Clyde and Ronnie Anne would react. Not even a week went by and I was just a distant memory to those bastards." He chuckled and shook his head, "I thought maybe my sisters missed me, you know, and uh…I saw nothing. No missing person's report, nothing in the news so I decided to stop by and what do I see? All ten of my sisters getting along better than ever," he frowned and shook his head, "So I just decided to leave and…"

"Hold up, can we get back to your girlfriend? Who is she?" Lincoln narrowed his eyes at his parents, "We'd like to know when one of our children are in a relationship and who they're in a relationship with,"

"She and I went to school together, now can you kindly stop interrupting me?" Lincoln hissed before shaking his head, "Anyway, as I was saying, I decided to leave, but before I could make it out of the city, the one I now call my girlfriend and her parents spotted me. They asked me what was going on and why I was out in the cold, I told them that you two wanted to send me to Aunt Ruth's because of a total misunderstanding and they said that they were moving to North Carolina and my girlfriend, who was the only friend I had at the time, asked her parents if I could come too. After a little bit of talking, they took me with them." He looked at his parents and they stared at him with wide eyes, "Now I'm done,"

"Good, now who is your girlfriend and do we know her?"

"No, and her name is Cookie Beach," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Any other questions?"

"Why would you run away? What did you achieve out of it?"

"Well let's see, I don't get blamed for other's mistakes, I didn't get sent to Aunt Ruth, no one makes me feel like dirt or that something was my fault when I wasn't in the wrong…just to name a few," his parents frowned and Lincoln shook his head, "Yeah, the list can go on and on, but I need to get going. Cookie's waiting and everything,"

He turned and got ready to walk away when he heard his mother, "So when can we expect to see you again?" he stopped and looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes, "We haven't seen you in six years and we were just wondering when…"

"When I feel like seeing you guys again, maybe then you'll learn how to place blame when it's appropriate and not convenient." He looked away and began walking away, leaving his parents in shock.

Lincoln walked through the front door and sighed as a petite brunette threw her arms around his neck, "Are you okay, Lincoln,"

Lincoln sighed and hugged her back, "I'm fine, Cookie, just had a little chat with my parents." Cookie separated from the hug and looked at him with a concern look on her face, "I told them that I heard them that night and that they should blame people for their actions and not fault the one who tries to help."

"If you say so," Cookie sighed, "Now let's go, we're going to meet Paul and Milly," Lincoln nodded before the two teenagers walked out of the house and down the drive to Cookie's parents' car.

 **Really don't know why this was bugging me, but whatever. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	114. In the dark

**LucklessBlock86: Thanks, and he does, doesn't he?**

 **He23t: It is, isn't it?**

 **Guest: Thanks, I don't know if I'm going to continue it.**

 **Lawny-Geo soul's friend: Heh, I suppose I can see what I can come up with, but I'll be honest, that arc is more or less forgotten at the moment.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Yes, it was. Yeah, something similar did happen to his other sisters. I suppose I can write something for Luna next.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks. Good to know.**

 **Deadpool rules: I might, I might.**

 **Anyway, here's something I want to get out of the way. Enjoy.**

The entire Loud family sat in the living room while snow fell from the sky and the wind howled. The lights started to flicker and the eleven siblings looked around in confusion before the lights stopped and the eleven siblings sat in total darkness. The siblings groaned and Lori looked at Lisa and arched a brow, "So do you have an invention or a generator to get the power back on?"

"Unfortunately, I do not," Lisa answered, "My generator was destroyed in last week's explosion and I haven't gotten around to fixing it yet," her ten siblings groaned again, "Don't worry, power outages have a high chance of being temporary and the lights should come back on momentarily,"

"Well I'll be in my room until the power comes back on." Lincoln sighed and stood up, "I'll see you guys when the lights come back on," he walked up the stairs, leaving his ten sisters in the blackened living room.

Lincoln sat on his bed and listen to the wind howl outside his window. Hearing his door creak open, he looked up in confusion, "Who's there?"

"It's just us, Linc. Luna and Luan," he heard his sister Luan reply, "We were getting bored in the living room and we decided to see what you were up to."

"Same as everyone else, waiting for the damn lights to come back on," the wind howled and the three looked at the window, "Damn, it's pretty bad out there,"

"Yeah," Luna said before she and Luan sat next to their brother and hugged him.

Lincoln looked at them in confusion, "Uh…what are you guys doing?"

"We're just cold Linc," Luan smiled, "We're just trying to keep warm," Lincoln felt his two older sisters push him back against the wall.

The three siblings laid under the covers as the wind continued howl outside. Luna and Luan nuzzled closer to their brother, "Thanks for letting us hang here with you, bro," Luna smiled, "It was really cold in our room,"

"I thought you two said you were getting bored,"

"Oh, we were, but we were also getting cold and we know your room is small so it'll be warm and…" before Luan could finish, the three siblings felt a little extra weight on the bed.

Looking down, they saw the twins crawling into bed next to them, "Uh…is this going to be a sleepover or something?"

"What, you can't expect me to sleep in a cold room. It will ruin my pageant carrier."

"And poor little Izzy was getting cold," Lana held her pet lizard up, "So we decided to come in here and stay for a while," Lincoln sighed as his four sisters cuddled up to him, "Don't worry Lincoln, you won't even know we're here," Lincoln shook his head as he felt his four sisters go limp and heard their breathing even out.

He sighed again and shook his head, "Let me guess, Lisa, Lily, Lynn, Lucy, Lori and Leni are going to come barging into my room next." He looked at the door for a few minutes before let out a loud yawn and wrapped his arms around his sisters, "Whatever, I guess they're fine in their own rooms," he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Lincoln opened his eyes and looked around to see Lori, Leni, Luna and Lynn cuddled up on his right side and Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Luan cuddled up on his left side and Lily laying on his chest. He sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, happens every time there's a black out." He yawned and shook his head, "I need a bigger room if this is going to keep happening," he yawned again and closed his eyes before falling asleep again.

 **Just a little something I felt like writing. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	115. Bad day

**Zachery Gilmore: Good to know.**

 **d. felipe76: Alright, more will be coming soon and after the little 100 special fiasco I don't think there will be lemons for the younger ones any time soon. But keep reading, I might change my views.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was, wasn't it?**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Yeah, it was, wasn't it?**

 **Omega Ultra: How so? I think it was fine. Anyway thanks.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: Yeah, he does, doesn't he?**

 **Hyperion52: I guess I can write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I'll write some ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest: Yeah, it is.**

 **The society of dungeon cores: Yes it was.**

 **Lawny-Geo soul's friend" Alright. Yes, I know JumpJump, but which sketch are you referring to?**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks. He does, doesn't he?**

 **Joodan: Good to know.**

 **He23t: Yeah, fluffiness.**

 **Dread: Thanks. Someone actually made a similar request to that, I don't remember though. Yeah, I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Aaron Nava: I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks. No, no lemon, just a cute moment between the siblings.**

 **Nightmaster000: Yeah, it was, wasn't it?**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, it was.**

 **Anyway, I said I was going to do something with Luna next so here you go. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on his bed with a comic in his hand and a distant daze in his eyes. His head jerked up when he heard someone stomp up the stairs and a door slam shut. Sighing, he stood up and put his clothes on before walking out of his room.

Spotting his sisters standing in front of Luna's and Luan's room, he walked up to them and arched a brow, "Hey, what happened?"

"We don't know, Luna just came home looking distraught and she came up here and locked herself in her room," Lori answered and sighed, "Okay girls, let's get ready for sister protocol," the nine sisters walked away while Lincoln stared at the door for a few moments.

He reached for the knob and jiggled it a few times before he heard a faint click and he opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around and saw his music loving sister sitting on the bottom bunk with her head buried in her knees, "Luna?" Luna hummed, refusing to look up, "Are you okay?" Luna shook her head and Lincoln walked up to her, "Well…how can I help my favorite sister?"

"You can't dude, so just leave me alone," Lincoln frowned and sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, "This day couldn't get any worse, bro,"

"What happened?"

"First…Josh broke up with me and then I heard that Mick Swagger OD'd early this morning!" Lincoln frowned and lightly rubbed her back, "How can this day get any worse?"

Lincoln sighed as he continued to comfort his older sister. Luna sobbed into Lincoln's chest and Lincoln frowned, "It'll be okay Luna, I never liked that Josh guy anyway, and Mick Swagger might be gone, but his legend will live on," Luna continued to cry and Lincoln to comfort her.

Lincoln sat in his room with a comic in his hand and his back against the wall. His door opened and a distraught Luna walked in and sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Lincoln looked at her and frowned, "Are you okay Luna?"

"Yeah, but is it cool if I crash with you tonight, bro?"

"Yeah, sure," Luna looked up with red puffy eyes, "Are you going to be o…" Luna pressed her lips against his and Lincoln's eyes widened.

Luna backed away and sighed, "Help me forget about today, dude," Lincoln looked confused as Luna kissed him again.

Luna sat on Lincoln's dresser with Lincoln in front of her, licking her wet pussy. Kuna moaned and bit her lip before looking down at her brother and smiled slightly, "Thanks for helping me dude,"

Lincoln backed away and smiled, "Anything for my favorite sister," Lincoln stood up and smirked as he slid his hardened dick into her wet pussy and Luna moaned with pleasure as she dug her nails into Lincoln's back.

The two siblings kissed as their tongues did battle and Luna moaned in Lincoln's mouth as she felt his dick move in her pussy. They separated and Luna panted, "I love you, bro,"

"I love you too, Luna," Lincoln picked up speed as he felt Luna's walls tighten around his dick. The two siblings kissed and moaned in each other's mouths as they climaxed.

The two laid on the bed and panted as sweat covered their bodies and semen leaked out of Luna's pussy. Luna scooted closer to Lincoln and wrapped her arm around him and slightly smiled, "Thanks for this bro, I really needed it,"

"Yeah, and forget about Josh, he was a jerk, and remember what I said about Mick Swagger," Luna frowned and nodded and Lincoln kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry, time heals all wounds," Luna nodded again as the two siblings slowly drifted off to sleep.

Luna and Lincoln opened their eyes to the sound of a couple of cries. They sighed and sat up on their bed, "Well, it sounds like Lyra and Lucas are up," Luna yawned and looked at the clock on the bedside table, "Heh, they're early tonight,"

"Yeah," Lincoln stretched and yawned, "Well we better get them," Luna nodded and the two of them stood up and walked out of the room.

Luna held the brunette infant girl in her arms while Lincoln held the white haired infant boy in his arms, the two of them feeding the now quiet babies. Luna smiled and shook her head, "Well you two are a handful, but it's cool, dudes," she lightly kissed Lyra's forehead.

Lincoln looked at Luna and arched a brow, "Are you okay Luna?" Luna smiled and nodded, "Are you sure? You're not upset about…"

"Look dude, I just got over the whole thing involving Josh and Mick Swagger, so let's just forget about it right now," she kissed his cheek and slightly smiled, "Don't worry Lincoln, I'm fine, really," Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Now let's finish feeding these two and then get back to bed," Lincoln yawned and nodded as the two of them continued to feed their two sleeping infants.

 **I don't know where this came from but PhantomHokage wanted something where Luna and Lincoln had kids. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	116. Anti-hero PT 1

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Good to know. I might, not sure yet.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, I get it. Yeah, they have kids.**

 **d. felipe76: Thanks. I don't know yet.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: You're welcome and good to know.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Here's a little tidbit, if you know nothing of the subject, don't touch it. I know how bad a break up can be and sometimes it will take that long to get over it.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks, I don't know when I'm going to have a lemon for Leni but I wrote one for Lori a while back.**

 **He23t: No, it's never easy.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Keep reading to find out.**

 **Joodan: Yeah, I'll try.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks. Good to know.**

 **Dread: I don't really know why. Just something I like doing I suppose.**

 **GhostTaco: It's cool, dude. Uh…hopefully soon, I don't know when, mainly because of the whole 100 issue.**

 **Nightmaster000: Heh, I like it. I'll write some ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Yeah, I don't know why, but thanks and good to know. I guess I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, he's something geo asked for via PM. Enjoy and select character bashing.**

Lincoln paced his room, tears running down his face and he hyperventilated. He looked around, "So…they think I won't amount to anything! They think so little of me!" he opened his top drawer and pulled out a small black case and shoved it in his pocket before turning and walked out of his room and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he began walking towards the door when he heard his older sister Lori laugh, "Where are you going, twerp?" he growled and looked back with narrowed eyes, "You seem to forget you're friendless. Ronnie Anne doesn't want anything to do with you and Clyde decided to end your friendship a long…"

Before she could finish, Lincoln dug in his pocket and in one swift move, Lori felt the sting of a cold blade run across her cheek. She looked at her younger brother in shock as she saw a bloodstain knife in his hands, "Just stay away from me Lori! I'll show all of you who won't amount to anything!" he turned and ran out the house and ran down the street.

The ten sisters sat in the living room and Lori touched her cheek, "So the dude snapped and now he's running the streets with a knife," Luna sighed and shook her head, "Well we better go find him before he ends up hurting someone,"

"Aren't you worried about him getting hurt?" Luan arched a brow, "He is our brother after all,"

"Forget that," Lori hissed, "You didn't see the look in his eyes. He's not our brother anymore, but a troublemaker," Luan and Leni frowned as Lori stood up, "Let's split into teams of three. Me, Leni and Luna will search north, Luan, Lynn and Lucy will head south and Lola, Lana and Lisa go east,"

"Poo-poo," the nine sisters looked down and saw Lily walking up to them, "Poo-poo?"

Lori smiled and shook her head, "No, you need to stay here Lily, we don't want you getting hurt," Lily looked confused as her sisters walked out of the house.

Lincoln sprinted down the end of the street and panted as a cool air blew past him. He looked around before he got ready to run again. Hearing a scream, he looked back and saw three guys towering over a girl and his eyes narrowed before running up to the group.

"C'mon girly, it won't be too…" before the guy in the middle could finish, he felt a cold blade slid across his throat. The other two looked up in confusion before falling over.

The girl looked up and saw orange blur run down the street. She stood up and stared down at the three dead men at her feet before turning around and walking away.

Lori, Leni and Luna walked around the street, looking around with narrowed eyes, "When I find that twerp I'm going to teach him a lesson he won't forget," Lori hissed, "Who the hell does he think he is? He can't go around attacking people like that,"

The three sisters spotted a girl walking down the street with a few cuts on her face, "Whoa dude, what happened to you?"

"I was about to get raped when someone ran in and killed the three guys that were going to rape me," the three sisters looked at her and she shook her head, "Because I had a chance to thank them, they were running down the street."

"Did you, like, see anything else?" Leni arched a brow.

"An orange blur," the three sisters looked shocked, "Anyway, if you know who it was, let me know I said thanks." She walked past the three sisters and the three ran down the street.

Lincoln sat on a branch in a tree in the park with a bloodstain knife, tightly clinched in his fist. He chuckled and shook his head as he dug the blade against the branch, "Well…I'm screwed. I just killed three guys and not to mention I attacked Lori," he stuck the knife in the branch and smirked, "Whatever, this could've all been easily avoided if they didn't rub their success in my face and bring me down when I try to find what I'm good at." He sighed, leaned back and put his arms behind head, "Oh well, nothing I can do now but hope and pray that I'll live till morning…and hope that I don't run into Ronnie Anne or Clyde…backstabbers," he yawned and looked down to see Lisa, Lola and Lana running down the street and he lightly chuckled, "They're not going to find me," he looked at his phone and sighed, "A little after ten…damn, too early to get some sleep," he looked down at the street, "I guess I'll just watch my sisters run around like chickens with their heads cut off." He smirked and he crossed his arms as he watched his sisters run up and down the street, looking around, yelling and screaming.

 **First installment to this arc. Geo wanted it to be a four part arc and I hope I got the first part right. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	117. After the party

**Guest: Yeah, they are.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Good to know, thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: Well keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Keep reading. Yeah, I've put some thought into it and I'm writing a few ideas down now.**

 **Hyperion52: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Uh…thanks? Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Probably.**

 **Dread: Antihero, something along the lines of what I posted.**

 **Lawny-Geo soul's friend: Thanks. I don't know, but I suppose I can see what I can do.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Well keep reading to find out.**

 **Deadpool rules: Well keep reading. I'll update that one as soon as I can.**

 **Aaron Nava: I'll write a few ideas down to what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like getting out. Enjoy.**

Luan and Lincoln walked away from Maggie's birthday and Lincoln let out a sigh. Luan looked back and arched a brow, "Are you okay, Linc?" Lincoln frowned and nodded, "Are you sure? We just saved the business from failing and…"

"I'm fine Luan, really," Lincoln smiled, "So we better get home before mom and dad worry about us," Luan looked confused and nodded as they continued to walk down the street.

Lincoln laid on his bed, with a comic in his hands and a blank stare crossing his face. Hearing the door creak open, he looked up and saw Luan walking into his room. He began reading his comic again and sighed, "What?"

"We're on our own for dinner tonight," Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Well mom and dad are at some office type party and everyone else is spending time with their friends."

"And where's Lily?"

"She's spending time with Aunt Shirley, so it's just the two of us tonight,"

Lincoln turned the page and sighed, "Alright, cool. So what are we going to have for dinner?"

"Order out," Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and Luan frowned, "Lincoln, what's wrong? Ever since we got home from that party you've been in your room," Lincoln shook his and frowned, "No, something's wrong, you haven't asked any of us to watch your stupid Si-Fi movie, you didn't ask any of us if we wanted to read comics with you or play your games."

"It's nothing Luan," Lincoln gave a forced smile, "The business is saved and that's what matters, right?" Luan looked confused and Lincoln stood up and stretched, "Just…call me when dinner gets here, okay?" Luan nodded and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her and Lincoln laid back down and began reading his comic again.

Luan and Lincoln sat on the couch with the TV on and a box of pizza in front of them. Luan sighed and turned the TV off and looked at Lincoln, "What the heck did you do that for Luan?"

"We need to talk Lincoln," Lincoln arched a brow and Luan let out a sigh, "Lincoln…what's been bugging you? You should be happy that we saved the business and…"

"That's just it," Luan looked confused and Lincoln frowned and shook his head, "When I called you earlier and told you I was in trouble, you kept hanging up the phone, but when I told you your business is failing, you didn't hesitate to come over," Lincoln stood up and sighed, "You're my big sister, Luan. You're supposed to help me when I'm in trouble…glad you think your business is more important," Luan frowned as Lincoln walked away.

Lincoln sat on his bed with a game in his hands. Hearing a knock on the door, he looked up and saw the door open and Luan step inside with a small frown on her face, "Hey Linc," Lincoln half smiled and waved, "Listen, I shouldn't have done that to you. I should've been more concern about you than anything," she walked over to him and sat down next to him, "You were just making kids laugh and I got jealous because you were outshining me," she hugged him and Lincoln's eyes widened, "I'm sorry I was such a jerk,"

Lincoln frowned and hugged her back, "It's okay Luan, I shouldn't have ruined your act like that," Luan broke from the hug and stood up and pulled Lincoln by the arm, "Uh…what are you doing Luan?"

"There's a comedy movie marathon I want to watch with my favorite little brother,"

"But I'm your only brother," Luan ignored him and pulled him out of the room.

The two siblings laid on the floor in the living room, laughing and holding their sides. Luan turned the TV off and stood up as she panted and chuckled, "Okay, Seth Rogan is probably one of the funniest guys ever."

"Yeah," Lincoln panted and stood up, "Anyway, I'm going to get ready for bed. Night Luan,"

"Goodnight Linc," Luan smiled and watched her younger brother walk up the stairs. She sat down and sighed, "Well that was one way to clear the air between me and Lincoln,"

Lincoln walked into his room and yawned before collapsing on his bed, "Well it's been a long day, but I'm glad things are cool between me and Luan," he turned on his side and yawned again, "But trying to entertain those Emo's wasn't easy, Don't know why they hired someone like me for the party." He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Little moment between Luan and Lincoln. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	118. Teaching a lesson

**d. felipe76: I update as often as I can.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, they are.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I guess it was.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, they both were in the wrong in that episode and everything and I just decided to write this for fun. Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Haven't written something for them since Storms and Secrets. Yeah, I'll see what I can whip up.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, it was.**

 **Geo soul: Yeah, let me write a few ideas down to see what I can get.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Yeah, it was. Thanks.**

 **Lawny-Geo soul's friend: You're welcome, and thanks. I do have a job and everything, I just manage to find time to post at least one of these once a day and if my family didn't have my out of the house most of the time, I would have been able to post more.**

 **Mikedonald: Thanks. Same thing I said to Lawny.**

 **Jss2141: Yeah, hopefully.**

 **KRUSA1: No, didn't forget, just having a bit of trouble wording it at the moment.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks, good to know.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Thanks, and you're welcome.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: I'll see what o can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's a little something involving Haiku. Enjoy.**

Lincoln and Haiku walked down the street and Haiku started to fall behind Lincoln. Lincoln looked back in confusion and arched a brow, "What's wrong Haiku?" Haiku's gaze fell and Lincoln looked down at the street and then back at Haiku and narrowed his eyes, "This is their block, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but Lincoln, you shouldn't…"

"Which house," Haiku looked at him disbelief and Lincoln sighed, "Which house is theirs?"

"Third on the left. Listen Lincoln, my relatives won't know where I am…"

"Go back to the house, I need to take care of something and I'd like to deal with it alone," Haiku looked shocked and Lincoln walked away from her.

Lincoln walked up to a house and rapidly knocked on the door. The door soon opened and a middle-aged man stepped outside and stared at Lincoln with annoyance, "Son, what did my door do to you?"

"Not a damn thing, but the occupants of this house pissed off the wrong guy," the man looked confused and Lincoln punched him in the stomach and the man doubled over in pain, "So you like torturing people? Well let's see if you like being tortured you ugly son of a bitch."

"What do you think you're doing?" Lincoln looked up and saw a woman walk out of the dining room, "Why are you attacking my husband, young man?" Lincoln growled and narrowed his eyes, "Well are you going to answer me or not?"

"You must be the cold-hearted bitch of an aunt," Lincoln chuckled and shook his head and the woman looked shocked, "Tell me something, I don't care who answers, but I want one, what gave you guys the fucking idea to force and nice…normal…spooky girl work the streets like a common prostitute?" the woman arched a brow and the man stood up and coughed, "Answer me!"

"We don't know what you're talking about, so you should leave before we…" before the man could finish, Lincoln punched him in the stomach again and he doubled over in pain again, "Damnit kid, this isn't a boxing match,"

"Okay, let me spell it out for you morons so your pea sized brains can understand. Why would you force your niece to worked the streets like a fucking common whore! Why would you whip and beat her for no reason!"

"Is that what that little bitch told you," The woman chuckled and Lincoln narrowed his eyes and growled, "We needed the money and we figured since she was going to be living with us, she might as well earn her keep and we…"

"Whored your own niece out," Lincoln scowled and shook his head, "You know, there are only three things in this world that seriously piss me, just three. The first one is if someone dares tries to hurt any of my sisters, the second is when someone rapes or hurts people I care for, and the last thing is driving someone in your family to prostitution! And you morons and defiantly ladder!" he got ready to punch the man again when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

He looked back in confusion to see Haiku standing behind him with a deep frown on her face, "Don't do it Lincoln, they're not worth the shit on the ground," the three looked shocked as Haiku looked at her aunt and uncle and narrowed her eyes, "I saved you from Lincoln, but I cannot save you from Aragon the Destroyer. He has claimed you souls his prize," her relatives looked at her in horror and Haiku shook her head, "Aunt Joan, Uncle Mike, I feel no pity for you and wish you a happy eternity of pain and suffering,"

The two adults growled and Lincoln chuckled, "Okay princess spooky cloak, let's get back to the house. My sisters are probably worried," Haiku wordlessly nodded before the two of them walked out of the house and down the street.

Lincoln sat on his bed in his underwear with a comic in his hand. Hearing a knock on his door, he looked up in confusion and arched a brow, "It's opened," the door opened and Haiku stepped inside and sat down next to Lincoln without saying a word. Lincoln looked at her and shook his head, "Uh…Haiku?" Haiku leaned up against him and looked down at his comic, "Uh…you do know this isn't a gothic comic, right?"

"I know," Lincoln arched a brow and Haiku sighed, "I guess…thanks for trying to deal with my relatives,"

"Heh, yeah, no problem princess spooky cloak," Haiku looked up with a dim look in her eyes and Lincoln chuckled, "So uh…you thanked me, so we don't have to speak of this ever again, right?" Haiku inched closer to him and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Uh…Haiku? Are uh…are you o…" Haiku pressed her lips against his and Lincoln looked shocked.

Haiku backed away with a devious grin on her face, "I asked Lucy to distract your family for a while," she stood up and began removing her dress and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Let's make Aragon proud," before Lincoln could object, Haiku pounced on him and pressed her lips against his.

The two 11-year-olds laid under the sheets with Haiku's head resting on Lincoln's chest and an arm wrapped around his torso. Lincoln wrapped an arm around her and Haiku yawned before nuzzling closer to him. Lincoln looked down in confusion and saw Haiku's breathing began to even out and he sighed, "Well…goodnight, Princess Spooky Cloak, hopefully your relatives won't try anything," he listened to Haiku's breathing and the sound of the crickets rubbing their legs together and playing their nightly song.

 **Just a small spinoff to Storms and secrets. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	119. Cold and Distant PT 2

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: Thanks, but who's Sweater?**

 **UnpopularToaster: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it is.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. I'll write more for in the near future.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. Just some random bullshit I decided to throw together.**

 **CarlosBlaster: Don't worry, I'll update it.**

 **Hyperion52: Thanks, good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: No offense taken. Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Ash Sayin: Good to know.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Thanks, she's a minor character from one episode.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. Yeah, I guess I can write something like that.**

 **Guest: I'll probably update that one next.**

 **Dread: I'll take what I can get. No break for me, writing is one of the few things keeping me in grips with reality right now.**

 **Aaron Nava: I guess I can write some ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's a cold and distant update. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on his bed, a game in his hand and a distant look in his eyes. Hearing the door creak open, he looked up and saw Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa stepping inside. He shook his head and looked down at his game again, "Lincoln, we need to talk," Lori stated and Lincoln refused to look up, "We think what you're doing to us is literally wrong and overdramatic,"

Lincoln continued to stare down as the sound of his game filled the room, "We know we were a little harsh on you, dude, but two wrongs don't make a right," Lincoln ignored Luna and shifted his body and leaned against the wall, "We think you're being childish and…"

A sound erupted from Lincoln's game and he groaned, "You made me lose!" he stood up and stared at his sisters with narrowed eyes, "Okay, you have attention. What was so damn important you interrupted me and cost me the game?"

"Like Luna said, we think you're being childish, Linc," Luan rolled her eyes, "Can't we be siblings and work this out in a…"

"No," Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "Was it childish when you tried to rip my head off over a goddamn quarter? Yes, but did I say that at the time? No. Was it childish when we fought over the sweet spot? Yes, we're all to blame for that one. Was it childish that I got blamed for your wrongdoings that got mom banned from the store? No, that's what you call being completely unfair and none of you owned up to that day," he sighed and shook his head, "So I'm going to try and be as calm as I possibly can when I say this. Get the fuck out of my room and for the love of God, leave me the fuck alone!"

"Linky," they looked down and saw Lily walked up to Lincoln and pulled on his pant leg, "Linky, go bye-bye,"

Lincoln half smiled and picked his baby sister up, "Yeah, we're going to go bye-byes Lily," he looked at the nine in front of them and narrowed his eyes again, "If you jokers don't mind, I'm going to spend some time with the only sister who doesn't try to pulverize me for every little thing," he pushed past his sisters and walked down the stairs.

Lincoln pushed the stroller while Lily looked around and giggled as she clapped her hands, "Hey Lincoln," he looked back in confusion and saw his classmate Jordan Small walking up to him, "What are you doing?"

"Well since it's such a nice day today, I figure I'd take my sister out for a stroll,"

"And your other sisters?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I walked past your house earlier and I heard you screaming at them. Is everything okay, did something happen?"

"Yeah, uh…just um…just getting tired of them pushing me around and making me out to be the bad guy in every situation. I finally snapped and now they're just trying to make me out to be the bad guy again,"

"I'm sorry," Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Well hey, I'm not doing anything. Do you mind if I join you and Lily?" Lincoln half smiled and nodded as they walked down the street.

Jordon and Lincoln sat on a bench in the park while Lily played in the sandbox with several other babies. Lincoln sighed and Jordon looked at him with a small frown on her face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just not looking forward to going home."

"Don't sweat it, Lincoln," Jordon slightly smiled, "If your sisters are going to try and guilt trip you, then let them, you know you're not in the wrong here and they need to learn a lesson in all this."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lincoln sighed and sat back, "But it's going to be hard because they're my sisters and I actually care for them and…"

"And they should care for you too," Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Lincoln, everyone knows you care for your sisters, but they should care for you and not push you around like that. Me and my sister don't get along much, but we never let anything get in our way and if we do fight, our parents force us to talk it over," Lincoln shook his head and Jordan arched a brow, "Don't your parents do that?"

"Not unless I start with my sisters, any other time, I'm forced to bite my tongue and deal with it," Jordan frowned and Lincoln sighed, "Yeah, so I decided enough was enough and I finally said something to my sisters."

"I'm sorry," Lincoln looked at her and Jordan frowned, "I don't know what it's like having ten siblings, but like I said, whenever me and my sister fight, our parents hear both sides of the story and we talk it out. If one of us starts then we'll get grounded, end of discussion."

"Heh, lucky," Lincoln looked out to his sister and saw her rubbing her eyes. He stood up and walked over to the sandbox and picked his baby sister up, "Getting sleepy Lily?"

"No," she blew raspberries at Lincoln and Lincoln chuckled as he walked back to the bench.

Lincoln set Lily in the stroller and looked at Jordan, "Well I'm going to take her home," Jordan nodded and Lincoln began strolling Lily away.

Lincoln walked through the front door with Lily in his arms. Their sisters looked up from the couch and Leni sighed, "Lincoln, we need to talk, like now,"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to take a raincheck on that," he walked up the stairs with Lily still in his arms.

Lincoln laid on his bed in his underwear with a comic in his hands. His door opened and Luan stepped inside. Lincoln looked at her for a second before looking back at his comic. A few seconds of silence passed between the two siblings and Lincoln sighed, "Look, if you're not going to say anything, I don't need to yell and…"

"It's just me, Linc," Luan frowned and Lincoln looked up again, "I…uh…well, we all were talking a while after you left with Lily…we all feel bad about this, but we're all afraid to try and talk to you." Lincoln arched a brow and Luan sighed, "I'm here to…to apologize for the way I've acted. Just because you found a quarter doesn't give us the right to try and rip your head off," the room fell silent for a few minutes and Luan sighed again, "I'll just…"

"Wait," Luan looked at her younger brother in confusion, "That's all I wanted, one good act of humanity out of you, all of you, I wasn't going to forgive that easily. I wanted you girls to see how much it sucks being in the wrong and having no way to make it right."

"So you forgive us?"

"Only you," Luan arched a brow and Lincoln sighed, "I want each of you to come to me separately and apologize, but you can't tell the others that. I want them to suffer for as long as they want to suffer,"

"Okay," she walked up to Lincoln and hugged him, "And thanks Linc,"

Lincoln half smiled and hugged her back, "No problem Luan, but remember not to tell the others," Luan nodded before breaking from the hug and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Lincoln chuckled and looked down at his comic again, "Okay, that's one sister down, eight more to go." He sighed and shook his head, "It's not going to be easy though. Luan said the others are afraid to talk to me," he turned the page and continued reading.

 **Okay, this arc is going to have a few parts and he's going to forgive all his sisters. I already have the order picked so don't waste your time asking for this sister to be forgiven next and don't waste my time reading it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	120. Confrontations PT 2

**He23t: Yeah.**

 **Dragontitan: Good to know.**

 **SuperSonicBros123: That's a good guess. Keep reading to see if you're right.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Thanks.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. It'll very, for example, I might have Lincoln forgive Lola and Lana in the same chapter whilst other sisters will be forgiven one chapter at a time.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks, good to know. Uh…soon, I don't know when, but soon.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, it is, but nothing is easy.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Thanks, I was going to bring it back a lot sooner, but every time I wrote it, my computer would either crash or me, being a dumbass, would close the file without saving it. Torture porn? Haven't seen them like that.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: More is coming. Keep reading.**

 **That Engineer: Yeah, they're going to realize sooner or later.**

 **Guest #2: Torment comes in all forms. Yeah, SpongeBob defiantly needs to be stopped. That show has been on for nearly twenty years and it hasn't been getting better, in fact it's been getting worse. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Yeah, it is.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks, and it is, isn't it? Keep reading.**

 **Aaron Nava: Thanks, but as I said, I have the order picked out and posting a request to have him forgive whichever sister will be a waste of time for all parties involved. She'll be forgiven and everything, but I can promise you it's not going to be next one, that's all I'm saying.**

 **Dread: Yeah, okay. Thanks.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Thanks, and you're welcome.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Thanks. That's a tough one, there are a lot of things that needs to be changed to make the show better, but what ever.**

 **Anyway, I said I was I was going to update confrontations and here you go. Enjoy.**

Cookie sat on Lincoln's bed with her legs crossed and Lily sitting on her lap as she rubbed the top of Lily's head. Hearing shouting and crashing coming from downstairs, her head snapped up and frowned, "Sounds like daddy's arguing with your grandparents again." Lily looked up in confusion and Cookie sighed and shook her head, "Don't worry Lily, we'll tell you what's going on when you're a little older." They heard footsteps running up the stairs and down the hall before the door swung open and Lincoln, bruises covering his face, stepped inside and sat next to Cookie, "How bad was it this time?"

"Physical…shit was thrown,"

"Yeah, we heard," Cookie sighed and Lincoln looked at her, "I get the feeling your parents really don't want me here or want me near Lily,"

"Well we have proof she's our daughter and if this does get to the point where we have to take legal actions then we'll find a lawyer and hope for the best." Cookie frowned and Lincoln wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back, "We have the original copy of her birth certificate and no matter what our parents do, they can get our names off the certificate."

"Yeah, I guess," Lily yawned and Cookie slightly smiled, "Sounds like someone is ready for their nap," she set Lily on the pillow and pulled the covers over her before kissing the side of her head, "Don't worry Lily, we're not going to give up without a fight," she and Lincoln stood up and quietly walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Lincoln's parents looked at them with a look of disappointment, "Kids, we'd like to have a nice, calm chat with you two."

"Calm," Cookie arched a brow, "You guys weren't calm a few minutes ago. Why are you and my parents against us raising our own daughter? Like I said before, I was getting sick and tired of only being able to see Lily twice a year, so Lincoln and I decided to take her back and raise our daughter,"

"You're just kids," Rita hissed, "You have no idea how to raise a child. You have no idea the sacrifices that have to be made and…"

"Mom," Lincoln growled and shook his head, "We were able to care for Lily all week without a problem,"

"One week," Lynn Sr. shook his head, "That doesn't mean you know how to raise a baby and…"

The sound of Lily crying caught their attention and Cookie groaned and shook her head, "You morons! We just got her to sleep too!" she turned and ran up the stairs, leaving Lincoln and his parents in the living room.

Lincoln looked at his parents and narrowed his eyes, "As you plainly see, we can handle Lily just fine by ourselves,"

"Lincoln, you and Cookie have no idea what you're doing. What if Lily gets sick? What if her sleep cycle gets messed up and she stays up all night?" Rita shook her head, "We're just looking out for you, sweetie and…"

"No, mom," Lincoln shook his head, "Cookie doesn't want anyone else raising Lily and I don't blame her. Lily isn't my sister, she's my daughter, and Cookie and I are going to raise her, with or without your permission," before his parents could respond, Lincoln turned and walked up the stairs.

Cookie and Lincoln walked down the street, pushing Lily in her stroller while Lily continued to scream and cry. Cookie looked at Lincoln and frowned, "So what did your parents say?"

"They said we're too young to be raising Lily and we'll have no idea what to do if she gets sick or her sleep cycle changes." Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, we better find a way to get Lily to fall back to sleep or she'll be a handful all day." Cookie nodded in agreement and the two of them continued to stroll Lily down the street.

The two stepped through the front door with a sleeping Lily in Lincoln's arms, "So you two had to do it, didn't you?" they looked towards the couch and saw Lori sitting with her arms crossed, "You guys were told to let mom and dad raise Lily and everything would've been just fine, but no, you two had to get the original copy of her birth certificate and now you've started a war and no one…"

"Shut up, Lori," Lincoln hissed, "We just got Lily to go back to sleep. What we do with our daughter is no one's business but our own."

"Calm down Lincoln," Cookie sighed and shook her head, "If you argue with anyone you'll just be adding fuel to the fire." Lincoln took a few deep breaths and nodded, "Okay, let's get Lily upstairs so she can sleep on the bed," Lincoln nodded again and the two young parents walked up the stairs and went to Lincoln's room.

Lincoln set Lily on the pillow and pulled the covers over her before the two parents let out a silent sigh and sat on the floor as they watched their daughter sleep. Cookie frowned and leaned up against Lincoln. Lincoln looked at her and frowned, "Are you okay?"

"Lori's against us," Cookie nuzzled closer to Lincoln and Lincoln sighed as he rubbed her back, "And who knows, maybe the rest of your sisters are going to be against us too."

"Well we have Luna, Luan, Lucy and Lana on our side, so we should be fine," Cookie frowned and Lincoln kissed her temple, "Don't worry about Lori, it's not worth it,"

"Yeah, okay," Cookie yawned and closed her eyes as she slowly drifted off to sleep and Lincoln held her close to him as he listened to Lily's and Cookie's even breathing.

 **Small update for this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	121. 121

**momokol: Thanks.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Nah, need to keep some form of balance here.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks. Yeah, she does have a point, raising a child isn't easy, but they can manage.**

 **Guest #2: I might not do it. I said I'll see what I can do.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Thanks, and like I said, something either happened or I just forgot to save the file.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks.**

 **Hyperion52: Okay? Okay what?**

 **That Engineer: Objection? Objection overruled, ha, kidding. Keep reading.**

 **He23t: No, never an easy solution.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Thanks. A what?**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, good to know.**

 **GhastlyKawaii: Thanks, yeah, what can you do?**

 **Aaron Nava: Wasn't Lisa involved in that too?**

 **Wolfknight117: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Dragonking1987: If you're talking about the Lisa and Lincoln one, I'm sorry, but I just can't find a way to do that, I know the episode of Family Guy it was based off of, but in all honesty that one made me about as sick as Herpes the Love sore, I suppose I can do the one where he accidently sees his mom naked next. Sorry, but I've been juggling work, writing and watching my little cousins.**

 **Mikedonald: Thanks. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Dragontitan: I'll update that soon.**

 **Anyway, here's something involving Luan and Lincoln. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the hall towards the bathroom when he heard a grunting sound. He looked towards his right and saw Luan in a cage, struggling to get out, "Uh…is this a prank?"

"No, the others put me in here," Luan continued to struggle, "It's not even April Fools tomorrow." Lincoln sighed, walked into the room and began helping his older sister.

Opening the cage, Luan stepped out of it and smiled, "Thanks Linc," she hugged her younger brother before walking past and out of the room and into the bathroom. Lincoln sighed and shook his head before walking out of the room and stood outside the bathroom.

Lincoln walked into his room and saw Luan laying on his bed. Confused, he arched a brow, "Uh…Luan, what are you doing in my room?"

"What? I'm not going to face the others after locking me in a cage like a common animal like that, so I'm just going to stay here for a while," Lincoln sighed and Luan sat up, "Don't worry Linc, you won't know I'm here," Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to his sister and began reading a comic.

Luan leaned over and looked over Lincoln's shoulder and began reading the comic with Lincoln. Lincoln looked at his sister in confusion, "Can I help…" Luan ripped the comic out of Lincoln's hands and tossed it on the floor, "Luan, what the he…" Luan pressed her lips against his and Lincoln's eyes widened as he felt Luan's braces scrape against his mouth.

Luan separated from Lincoln with a small smile on her face, "Uh…what was that for?"

"Well for starters you got me out of the cage and you and dad are the only ones who think my jokes are funny, but I couldn't do this with dad, because he'll go to jail for statutory rape," Lincoln looked confused as Luan unbuttoned her shirt and Lincoln's eyes widened at the sight of Luan's lacy bra covering her breasts. Before Lincoln could argue, Luan pinned him to his bed and pressed her lips against his again.

Lincoln, naked, was pinned to his bed with Luan on top on of him, in her underwear and a grin on her face, rubbing up against his dick, "Do you like what you see Linc?"

"I…Luan…this is wrong on so many levels,"

"But your dick seems to disagree," Luan smirked and took her bra off and Lincoln stared wide-eyed at Luan's bare chest as Luan kneeled and removed her panties and threw them on the floor and Lincoln stared at Luan's freshly shaven pussy, "Now let's have a little fun while the others are away." Before Lincoln could say anything, Luan grabbed his dick and lined her pussy up to it and slid down as she moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Luan was pinned against the wall and moaned while she felt Lincoln's dick ramming in and out of her wet pussy and felt him lick her nipples. She bit her lip and looked down at her younger brother, "Thanks…for getting me out of that cage, Linc,"

Lincoln backed away with a small smirk on his face, "No problem Luan," he leaned over and began sucking on the side of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and turned around and set her on his dresser.

Hearing the door creak open, they heard a loud gasp and looked back to see their oldest sister Lori staring at them with wide eyes. "What are you two doing? This is literally disgusting and…" before she could finish, she felt a blunt for hit her head and she fell to the ground.

Luan looked at her brother in shock, "Linc, we're going to get in trouble,"

"More trouble than having sex?" Lincoln arched a brow, grabbing his clothes, "We better get dressed and get out of here before someone else sees us," Luan sighed and nodded before picking her clothes up and getting dressed.

The two siblings walked into a small hotel room and Luan sat on the bed while they looked around. Luan sighed and shook her head, "You do know when Lori wakes up, she's going to tell the others,"

"Let her, they don't know where we are," Lincoln sighed and sat down next to his sister, "So…why exactly did they put you in that cage earlier?"

"A stupid prank that went wrong, they got pissed and knocked me out and put me in that cage," Luan sighed and laid her head on Lincoln's shoulder, "Thanks for getting me out of there again,"

Lincoln chuckled and wrapped and an arm around her, "No problem Luan, but what brought that on earlier? Why would you do that?" Luan's face turned bright red and she looked away from Lincoln, "Luan? Why would you want to have sex with your own brother?"

"Uh…don't worry about it Linc, it's not important," Lincoln arched a brow as Luan laid back and put her arms behind her head, "Anyway, what are we going to do? We only have this room until the end of the week. What's going to happen when we go home?"

"I don't know Luan," Lincoln sighed and laid down next to her, "We'll worry about that when we go home," Luan sighed and nodded before picking up the remote and turned the TV on.

Luan and Lincoln walked through the front door and saw their parents, Lori, Leni, Luna and Lynn sitting in the living room with their arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Luan and Lincoln took a few steps back and Rita stood up and sighed, "Okay you two, we're all going to be civil here. Now I'm going to calmly ask, why were you two naked in Lincoln's room and why did you knock Lori out like that?"

"Okay, you asked calmly, mom, I guess we'll answer calmly," Luan took a few deep breaths, "Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa locked me in a cage after a prank went wrong and Lincoln got me out of it. I went to Lincoln's room and…one thing led to another and…you know how people say you can't help who you fall in love with and…well…I've had strong feelings for Lincoln for about a year and…I don't think I need to say anymore."

"Okay, so why did you knock Lori out?" Lynn Sr. Arched a brow.

"She startled us," Lincoln answered, "What we do is our business and no one else's." the living room fell silent for a few minutes and Luan and Lincoln walked over to the stairs, "Luan and I need to talk. We'll be in my room when you guys are ready to talk again." Without waiting for a response, the two walked up the stairs and went to Lincoln's room.

Luan and Lincoln sat on Lincoln's bed and Lincoln looked at her and half smiled, "So that's why you did that?" Luan sighed and nodded, "Well what do you we now?"

"We'll see what mom and dad have to say after they're finished talking to the others. We'll just play it by ear until they're ready to talk to us again," Lincoln nodded and Luan laid her head on Lincoln's shoulder.

 **Just a little something involving these two. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	122. Sight for sore eyes

**Dragontitan: No, in my earlier chapters they had kids and little to no one approved, here, they only had sex and they sisters and parents are trying to be civil about it.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks, keep reading.**

 **Lucklessblock86: Thanks.**

 **Hyperion52: Uh…no, I don't.**

 **Lawny-Geo soul's friend: Thanks. Yeah, what is it?**

 **Dread: It's going to be different.**

 **He23t: Thanks, and I'll update it when I can.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks.**

 **Leni Loud: Uh…okay? I don't think I'm writing a lemon for them anytime soon, but I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Dogertcarroll: Yeah.**

 **KRUSA1: Okay, I'm going to try and explain this again, okay? Are you reading? Good. I cannot find a way to write your request without it sounding forced. I didn't forget it, but I'm currently having troubles wording it, so there's no reason to lash out like that. Like I said in the beginning, I have my reasons for writing these two together more than the others. And if memory serves me correctly, I said I** _ **might**_ **make a sequel.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Okay, which ones were yours? And like I said, I'm not planning on doing a lemon with Leni yet. And for future reference, please, if you want to make a request, don't use the anonymous name as Guest because I** _ **will**_ **ignore it. Sorry, but way too many people make requests with the name Guest and it's getting to the point where if I see someone with the name Guest making a request my blood starts to boil.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Thanks.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **Joodan: Uh…thanks?**

 **Anyway, I said I was going to do Dragonking's request so here you go. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on his bed with a comic in his hands and a lost look in his eyes. He sighed before closing the comic and placed it on his bed and stood up and walked out of his room and down the hall. Walking into the bathroom, he heard the shower turn off and saw the shower curtain draw open and his eyes widened when he saw his mother, standing in the tub, naked. He quickly covered his eyes, "Crap, sorry mom!" he backed out of the bathroom and closed the door before turning around and ran down the hall to his room again.

Lincoln sat on his bed with his back against the wall and hugging his knees while he shook with fear. The door opened and his five older sisters stepped into his room and they looked at him, "Are you okay dude?" Luna arched a brow, "No one's seen you all day."

Lincoln shook his head and his sisters looked confused, "I was reading…comics and had to go to the bathroom…walked in and saw mom getting out of the shower."

"Oh," the five sisters awed in unison, "Well we're here to help you little bro," Lori said with a slight smile crossing her lips "C'mon, mom and dad just went out, Lisa's giving a lecture, Lucy's at a poetry reading Lola's at a pageant, Lana's with her friends playing in the mud and mom and dad took Lily with them." She helped Lincoln up and the six of them walked out of the room and down the stairs.

The six siblings walked out the back door and Lynn smirked as she cracked her knuckles, "Okay Lincoln, let's have a little sparring match and see if that can't help you." Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and planted his feet to the ground and stared at Lynn.

Lynn got ready to kick Lincoln when Lincoln's eyes widened and he fell to the ground in the fetal position and began mumbling under his breath, "This is bad," Luan arched a brow, "I guess no one can blame him. If anyone saw their mom naked will scar them," she helped Lincoln up and half smiled, "Linc…do you want to hear a joke?" Lincoln shook his head and his sisters sighed, "Well how about we watch one of your sci-fi movies?" Lincoln nodded and the six turned and walked back to the house.

Luan, Luna and Lynn sat next to Lincoln on the floor while Lori and Leni sat on the couch while the movie played. The five sisters looked at Lincoln and saw his left eye twitching. They sighed and Leni rubbed the top of his head, "Don't worry Linky, everything's going to be fine,"

"She's right bro," Luna smiled, "Just forget about today and enjoy the movie," Lincoln nodded and they continued to watch the movie.

Luna and Luan walked into their room and sighed, "I'm hope the dude gets over this,"

"Yeah me too," they heard a knock on the door and they looked back to see their brother standing outside their room, "Hey Linc, is everything okay?"

"Can I stay with you guys for a while? I don't want to be alone after accidently seeing…"

"Don't say it dude, we can't have you freaking out again," Luna sighed and Lincoln frowned, "Yeah, you can stay with us for a while," Lincoln nodded and walked into the room.

The two sisters watched as their younger brother bang the back of his head against the wall as he sat on the floor with his knees to his chest. They frowned and Luna turned the light off, I'm going to get some sleep, night dudes," Luna climbed onto the top bunk and crawled into bed.

Luan sighed and sat down next to her brother and rubbed his back, "I'll stay up with you, Linc," Lincoln continued to bang the back of his head against the wall while Luan continued to comfort him, "I'm sure Lisa can make something to help you forget about today."

 **I don't know if this is what you wanted Dragonking and I'm sorry if it wasn't. I really had very little to go on with this plot. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	123. Mending a broken heart

**Insane Master Writer Studio: Agree with the others until hell freezes over, but at the end of the day my rule stands. I'll write a lemon for Leni soon, don't know when, but soon. Well yeah, like I said I didn't have a lot to work with.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, it can happen. I'm just writing a few ideas for the next update to that arc.**

 **Dragontitan: Keep reading to find out.**

 **That Engineer: I guess that's what Dragonking was asking for.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Yeah, like I said, I didn't have a lot to go on with that.**

 **KRUSA1: Okay, it's cool. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Dread: I uh…I think someone wanted a lemon with his mom, can't remember who though. I'll see what I can do.**

 **He23t: Uh…okay?**

 **Omega Ultra: Thanks. I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can get.**

 **Aaron Nava: I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Joodan: Oh, okay.**

 **Nightmaster000: You're not lying.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Heh, thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's something involving Lucy. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on the couch, playing video games when the front door opened and Lucy stepped inside. Sitting down next to Lincoln, she took a deep breath and exhaled, "Sigh," Lincoln looked at her for a second before looking back at his game, "Sigh," Lincoln continued to play his game and Lucy took a deep breath, "Sigh,"

"Okay Lucy, you got my attention, what's wrong?"

"Me and Rocky got into a fight today," Lincoln arched a brow and Lucy sighed, "I was going to perform a ritual at his house to speak with ghosts. At first it was fine, but then my friends started moving stuff around the room and Rocky was started to get creeped out, blew out the candles and said he knew I was creepy, but that was too much for him."

"Okay, so if that's all that happened, why did you say…"

"I told him I wanted him to meet my friends and he said that it was either him or my friends. I told him I couldn't choose so he stood up, walked over to the door and opened it before telling me to leave and never show my spooky self around his house ever again," she sighed and stood up, "Well thanks for listening to me Lincoln," she walked towards the stairs as Lincoln hummed and took his phone out of his pocket.

Lucy sat on her bed and let out a deep, depressed sigh. The door opened and she looked up to see Lincoln step inside, "Sigh, what is it Lincoln?"

"Get up, you and I are going out for a while to try and help you forget about your fight with Rocky." Lucy frowned and Lincoln walked up to her and pulled her by the wrist, "Let's go, gloomy sister of mine." Lucy sighed as Lincoln pulled her out of the room.

Lucy and Lincoln sat on the swings in the playground while people ran around and laughed. Lincoln looked at his younger sister and saw her head hanging low and he sighed, "Look, I'm not good with this sort of thing, but you know your sisters and brother are here for you Lucy. You tried to show Rocky the real you and if he didn't like it then maybe he wasn't the right guy for you,"

"I guess," Lucy started kicking back and forth on the swing and let out a deep sigh, "I guess Rocky didn't like the occult at all,"

Lincoln frowned as a cool wind blew past them and dark clouds lingered overhead. Lincoln sighed and stood up and Lucy looked up at him in confusion, "We better get home. It's supposed to storm today," Lucy sighed and nodded before standing up and the two of them walked towards the main gate of the park.

Lincoln laid on his bed, reading a comic as the storm continued to rage outside. His bedroom door opened and Lucy, dressed in her nightly attire, walked in and laid down next to Lincoln. Lincoln looked down at his sister and arched a brow, "Are you okay Lucy?"

"Fine, just going to stay in here for a while." She scooted closer to him and began reading the comic with him. Lincoln rolled his eyes and continued reading his comic.

Lincoln closed his comic and looked down to see Lucy's breathing has evened out. He sighed and tossed the comic aside before pulled the covers over him and Lucy and laid down next to her and kissed Lucy's forehead, "Everything's going to be okay Lucy," he yawned and fell asleep with Lucy in his arms.

 **Okay, I feel like someone requested something like this a while back and I haven't gotten around to writing it yet. If anyone is curious, I was going to make this a lemon, but after the whole 100 chapter bit, I decided that I'm never,** _ **ever**_ **writing lemons for the younger ones ever again. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	124. Second chances PT 3

**Geo soul: I'll write some ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Good to know.**

 **Guest: Yeah, but do you want to hear the fucking punchline buddy? A lot of people, for some fucking bazar reason, asked for lemons for the younger ones, even though I CONSTANTLY said I wouldn't and it got to the point where it pissed me off enough and I wrote one just to make a lot of people happy and what a surprise, instead of people saying thank you nightmareking for breaking one of your rules for us, they bitched about it. Are manners dead or something?**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, I'm sure. I'm glad to hear you liked chapter 100, but a lot of people, including those who wanted lemons for the younger ones, didn't seem to like it, so if people want to bitch when I try to be nice and write a lemon for the younger ones I'm going to give them another reason to bitch and refuse all lemon requests for the younger ones.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was.**

 **Hyperion52: Okay, so it was your request. Good to know and glad you liked it.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Toffee273: No, no Lupa. Yeah, Hyperion wanted one where Rocky broke up with Lucy and Lincoln comforted her.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. That's not what I'm upset about, what I'm pissed about is when someone makes a request and I try my hardest to write it, or I explain why I can't write it, I'd at least expect a thank you, but hey, that's just how I was raised. When someone does something for you, or tries to do something for you, you say thank you regardless rather or not it was what you asked for.**

 **He23t: Heh, thanks.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. I don't see that happening at all. Sorry, but like I said to d. felipe76, if people want to bitch then I'm going to give them a reason to bitch.**

 **Cdawgdude: Good to know.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: Yeah, it was.**

 **Omega Ultra: Thanks.**

 **GuestoftheLoud's: Thanks, and thanks for understanding why no lemons. Keep reading.**

 **JGB2699: Alight, I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can get.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks, but my mind is set.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to second chances. Enjoy.**

Lincoln and Cristina entered the gym and saw the entire gym decorated with snowflakes and icicles and lights. Cristina looked around before looking at Lincoln and slightly smiled, "I'm going to see what my friends are doing, okay?" Lincoln smiled and nodded before Cristina turned and walked away from him.

Lincoln walked over to his friends and smirked, "Hey guys," Liam, Rusty and Clyde looked at him in disbelief, "What's up?"

"You're here," Clyde asked and Lincoln arched a brow in confusion, "Lincoln, everyone in school heard what happened between you and Ronnie Anne,"

"Oh, yeah," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "She decided to protect her tough girl reputation by making me look like a damn fool and so after school I told her if her reputation means that much to her she can have it."

"So you went stag like the rest of us?" Rusty asked and Lincoln shook his head, "What do you mean no? Lincoln, you broke up with Ronnie Anne and…"

"I have a date," Lincoln chuckled and shook his head again and the three stared at him in shock, "Yeah, you guys know Cristina? Well my sister Leni is dating her older brother and Leni and Tyler set his up for us,"

"Well that's cool and all, but what'll happen if Ronnie Anne sees you with Cristina?" Lincoln looked at Liam in confusion and Liam pointed past him.

Lincoln turned around and his eyes widened when he spotted a familiar purple hoodie passing through the large crowd of people. Before Ronnie Anne could spot him, Lincoln turned and ran past him friends.

Lincoln looked back before running into someone, knocking them both on the floor. The two groaned and Lincoln looked up to see Cristina rubbing her head, "Oh damn, I'm sorry Cristina." He stood up and helped Cristina up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but what happened to you?" Lincoln sighed and Cristina arched a brow, "Lincoln, are you okay? You look live you've seen a ghost,"

"Ronnie Anne's here," Cristina looked confused and Lincoln shook his head, "I haven't talked to her since the break up and she doesn't…"

"Relax Lincoln, you're here with me, not Ronnie Anne," Cristina smiled and Lincoln sighed as Cristina rubbed his back, "Don't worry, you're with me, not…"

"Lincoln," they looked back and saw Ronnie Anne walking up to them, looking at them in confusion, "What are you doing here?" she looked at Cristina and arched a brow, "And what's she doing with you?"

"We're here to enjoy the dance, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln answered calmly and Ronnie Anne's eyes widened, "I told you the day you rejected me that we were done. You still have your tough girl reputation and I don't feel like a total idiot,"

"Lincoln…listen, about that day…"

"Look Ronnie Anne, why don't we just leave it in the past. I'm here with Cristina and we're trying to enjoy ourselves." He wrapped an arm around Cristina and led her away from the shocked Ronnie Anne.

Cristina and Lincoln, along with several other couples, danced as the lights dimmed and a slowly flooded through the speakers. Cristina looked at Lincoln and arched a brow, "Are you okay Lincoln?" Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "You seem distracted. Are you okay?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Yeah I'm fine, just surprised Ronnie Anne is here."

Cristina rolled her eyes and kissed Lincoln's cheek. Lincoln looked at her with wide eyes and Cristina smiled, "You're not here with Ronnie Anne, you're here with me." Lincoln sighed and half smiled before he nodded, "Now let's enjoy the dance," Lincoln smiled and nodded again as Cristina laid her head on Lincoln's shoulder.

Cristina and Lincoln stood in front of Cristina's house and Cristina smiled, "I had a great time tonight Lincoln,"

Unbeknownst to the two, Lincoln's sisters peered around the corner with grins on their face, "C'mon bro, seal the deal," Luna muttered under her breath.

Lincoln sighed and smiled, "I'm glad you had a good time," his sisters inched closer around the corner and their grins widened, "I'll see you tomorrow," Cristina frowned and Lincoln's sisters quietly groaned before they saw Lincoln swiftly kissed her before turning around and ran down the walkway and his sisters squealed with delight before jumping into the family sedan and drove away.

Lincoln walked through the front door and saw his sisters standing by the door, waiting for him with large smiles crossing their faces. He looked at them in confusion and shook his head, "Uh…hi?" he slowly walked past his sisters and chuckled, "Uh…so I'll be up in my room," before anyone could stop him, he ran up the stairs and went to his room.

Lori smirked and rubbed her hands together, "Well girls, the operation was a success. I say we deserve some milkshakes." The others nodded in agreement as they turned and walked out the house.

Lincoln sat on his bed with his phone in his hand. He sighed before hitting a button on the screen and deleted Ronnie Anne's number from his contact list, "Well, that's the end of that," he kicked his shoes off and laid down on his bed and yawned, "I'm glad Cristina had a good time," he turned on his side and closed his eyes.

 **Just a small update for this. I'm sorry for my outburst in the shout out, but I'm like I said before I'm getting sick and tired of trying to write requests and then have people complain about it for one reason or another. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	125. Day at the beach

**d. felipe76: Hmm…no, no I won't. And yeah, only cute little stories for the younger ones.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: As in Lemon Wise? Yeah, no. Sorry, but if people complained about chapter 100, then I'm going to give them a new reason to complain and not write a lemon for the younger ones ever again.**

 **Dread: Thanks. I'll write a few ideas don to see what I can come up with.**

 **Hyperion52: Heh, okay, right. Glad you liked it.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, he did.**

 **He23t: Uh…okay? I wasn't aiming for that, but okay.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Good to know. I don't know, it might happen soon.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks. Yeah, I guess it was justified to a point. Keep reading.**

 **Joodan: Thanks. And it's cool, I got some frustration out in my little rant and I feel a bit better.**

 **JGB2699: I'll write a few ideas down and see when I can come up with.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Heh, thanks. Yeah, I tried to be nice, but whatever. Here's the one you asked for.**

 **Enjoy.**

The Loud family were enjoying the warm sun as salt winds blew past them and waves crashed alone the shoreline, "Okay kids, go enjoy yourselves while your father and I to the store," the eleven siblings nodded before their parents turned and walked away from them and the eleven siblings separated from each other.

Lori walked around while texting Bobby and waves rolled on her bare feet. She laughed and shook her head before she began writing another message. Before hitting send, a wave knocked her down and pulled her out into ocean. She resurfaced from under the water and coughed, "This literally couldn't get any worse." She looked down and felt a cooling sensation between her legs and her eyes widened, "I was wrong," she looked around and spotted the bottom half of her swimsuit floating out into the middle of the ocean, "Great," she looked out to the shore and saw her siblings running around and laughing, "Okay, just swim back and grab a towel." She sighed and started swimming back to the shore.

Reaching the shore, Lori jumped out of the ocean and ran behind the lifeguard tower. She peered around the tower, "Okay, just one quick sprint and I'll grab a towel and get back to the hotel." She saw her sisters turn and walk away from the ocean before she took a deep breath and ran over to the towels. Grabbing one, she quickly wrapped it around her waist before running away from the beach.

Lori ran up the steps, leading to the hotel room and opened the door before stepping inside and closed the door behind her, "Okay, just change into another bathing suit and everything should be fine."

She removed the towel from around her waist and she heard a gasp coming from behind her. She looked back and saw Lincoln staring at her with wide eyes. She picked the towel up and quickly wrapped it around her waist again, "Well…I'm going to go bleach my eye balls and then I'm going to let mom and dad know I am in serious need for a therapist." He walked past his oldest sister and got ready to walk out of the hotel room, "And for future reference, if you're about to strip down like that, make sure you're alone. I don't want to be scarred psychologically again,"

Lincoln walked out the door and closed it behind him. Lori sighed and shook her head before dropping the towel again and opened the closet and pulled out another bikini.

 **I'm not entirely sure if this is what you wanted, Random and I'm sorry if it isn't. Sorry for the short chapter, just going through a lot right now. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	126. 126

**Hyperion52: Everything okay?**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: It's all fun and games until it happens to someone you know and then it's hilarious.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, but what can you do?**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Heh, well I'm glad you liked it, thanks. No, I'm fine, I was just having a bad day, but I did some meditation and I should be fine for now.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it is.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Heh, good to know.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Thanks, and okay?**

 **LucklessBlock86: Thanks, and I hope you get out of your slump soon my friend.**

 **LoudMouth: Heh, I guess I can make a few more awkward chapters. Keep reading.**

 **SilverNugget: Thanks. I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Ash Sayin: Good to know.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. Lincoln didn't walk in on his sister, Lori walked in on him.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

Laney, along with her younger siblings Luke and Liby watched as their parents put a few packed suitcases into their car before closing the trunk. Luan and Lincoln looked at their three children and Luan sighed, "Okay Laney, you're in charge while your father and I are away for the weekend."

"And why are you guys leaving again?" Laney rolled her eyes.

"And why is Laney in charge?" Liby complained, "We're ten, mom, we can watch ourselves,"

"Because it's our anniversary weekend and when we were kids, your Aunt Lori watched us and your other aunts." Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, we'll be back on Sunday," their kids nodded and the two climbed into the car and drove away.

Laney looked at her younger siblings and sighed, "Okay guys, what do you want to do?" Liby and Luke looked at their older sister in confusion, "Look, mom and dad told me how Aunt Lori used to be when she watched them and our other aunts and I'm not going to be entirely like that,"

"Arcade?" Luke arched a brow and Laney sighed and nodded before leading her younger siblings away from the house and down the street.

Luan and Lincoln walked through the door leading to their hotel room and Luan smiled before sitting down on the bed. Lincoln looked at her and arched a brow, "Are you okay Luan?"

"I'm fine Linc," Luan smirked and laid back, "This is the first weekend we've had since Laney was born." Lincoln smiled and nodded before sitting on the bed next to Luan, "Do you remember Lana's birthday, when we got drunk and I said I wanted another baby?"

"Yeah?" Luan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down next to her before climbing on top of him, "Uh…are you okay Luan?"

"Yeah, but I'd be better with these clothes off," Luan took her shirt off, revealing a plain white bra, "Don't you think Liby and Luke would like a younger brother or sister, Linc?"

"Well I'm sure they'd like to have a baby brother or sister, but…" Luan pressed her lips against his and forced her tongue into his mouth and their tongues did battle with one another.

Luan was pinned to the headboard of the bed and felt Lincoln's tongue run up and down her leaking pussy. She bit her lip and moaned as she looked down, "That's right Lincoln, lick that pussy. Teach it who's boss," Lincoln smirked before he continued to run his tongue across Luan's pussy.

Luan moaned and lightly pushed Lincoln down on his back before she knelt in front of him, "My turn," Luan licked her lips before sucking on Lincoln's dick. Lincoln smirked as he watched his wife's head bob up and down.

Luan was pinned to the wall with her breasts pressed against the wall. She moaned as she felt Lincoln's dick roughly move in and out of her pussy. She looked back and weakly smiled as Lincoln leaned forward and caressed her breasts, "I love you Linc, I want you to cum deep inside of me! Fill me with your seed Lincoln!"

"I love you too Luan!" Lincoln grunted before feeling Luan's walls tighten round his dick.

The two climaxed and Luan screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt Lincoln's semen overflow her womb. The two fell back on the bed and panted as semen leaked out of Luan's pussy. Luan turned around and nuzzled closer to Lincoln, "Well…that was fun," Lincoln hummed and wrapped an arm around her, "Should we be worried?" Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "We just left the kids alone all weekend."

"Yeah, but we left Laney in charge, the others moved away a long time ago and I'm sure Leni, Luna and Lana will check up on them." Luan sighed and nodded, "Don't worry Luan, worst case scenario Laney, Luke and Liby have a fight a lamp and a few pictures get broken."

Luan smirked and shook her head, "Yeah, but that won't happen." She rolled on top of Lincoln and grinned, "Ready for round two Linc?" Lincoln chuckled and nodded before kissing her.

Luan and Lincoln walked through the front door and saw their kids sitting on the couch watching TV. The three looked up and Luan and Lincoln looked around and Luan arched a brow, "Okay kids, what did you break this weekend?"

"Nothing mom," Laney rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Aunt Luna, Aunt Leni and Aunt Lana came by yesterday after Liby called Aunt Luna and told her I was being a bad babysitter,"

"She was mom," Liby hissed, "She wouldn't let us stay up until midnight and…"

"And you kids know your bedtime is ten on the weekends," Luan sighed and shook her head, "Okay, other than the little argument, how was your weekend, kids?"

"Fine mom," Luke jumped up and walked past his parents, "I'm going to meet up with my friends at the park," his parents nodded and he walked down the street.

 **Okay, I know I said the Laney arc was done and everything, but for some reason this was bugging me for a while. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	127. Look into the future PT 2

**Geo soul: Right.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: Good to know. Still working on it.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Yeah, but it was bugging me for a while and I decided to get it out.**

 **JGB2699: Right. Yeah, I guess I can write something like that, sure.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Uh…okay? Right?**

 **He23t: Good to know.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Thanks.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks.**

 **Hyperion52: Okay, right? Yeah, I'll write something for her soon.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Yeah, it is funny how that happens.**

 **The achievement hunter guy: Heh, I suppose that'll make an interesting chapter.**

 **Ash Sayin: Good to know. Thanks.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **Sharon Gray: Good to know. No, it's not an arc, but a two part story. And since I haven't updated it in god knows how long, here's the second part to that.**

 **Enjoy.**

Luan and Lincoln watched as their guest ate breakfast before drinking an entire glass of orange juice in a single gulp. Libby set the empty glass on the table and panted as she shook her head, "Thanks, that was good."

"Heh, you have a hearty appetite," Luan smiled and shook her head, "Anyway, since the storm passed and everything, why don't we go look for your parents," Libby's eyes widened and she looked away from the two, "C'mon Libby, we let you stay for the night and you said once the storm passes you'll look for your parents. Me and Lincoln will go with you," she looked at the two and Luan sighed, "C'mon Libby, we're sure your parents are worried about you." Libby sighed and nodded before the three of them stood up and cleared the table before leaving the house.

Luan and Lincoln looked around while Libby lagged behind them with her head down. The two siblings looked back in confusion and Lincoln arched a brow, "Libby, we don't know what your parents look like so you're going to have to keep up."

"Yeah, okay,"

She walked up to them and Luan frowned, "Are you okay?"

"I uh…I just don't know if my parents are still in town or not." Libby frowned and the two looked at her, "Can we just go back to the house? I don't feel so good," the two sighed and nodded before they turned and walked down the street and back to the house.

Libby slowly crept down the hall and looked around before opening the door to Lily's and Lisa's room and stepped inside. Walking over to Lisa's desk, she began rummaging through everything and mumbled to herself, "C'mon Aunt Lisa, you have to have a spare plutonium rod somewhere,"

"What are you doing?" she jumped and looked back to see Luan looking at her in confusion, "Why are you in here? And what are you looking for?" Libby looked down and Luan walked up to her, "Look Libby, I don't know what you're doing, but we don't steal in this family."

"I know, but I saw this science stuff and I thought Lisa…"

"Wait, how did you know we had a sister named Lisa?" Libby looked shocked and slowly backed away, "Libby, answer me. How did you know we had a sister named Lisa?"

"What's with the yelling?" they looked back and saw Lincoln walking into the room, "What are you doing in here Libby?"

Libby looked down and Luan crossed her arms, "Apparently, our little guest knows we have a sister named Lisa, Linc, and she was just about to tell me how she knew this exactly." They looked at Libby and Libby frowned, "Well?"

Libby looked up and sighed before shaking her head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The two siblings looked at her in confusion and she sighed again, "Okay, my name is Liberty Loud, and Aunt Lisa is a famous scientist, who designed a lot of inventions, including a time machine and I sort of…barrowed it."

"What do you mean barrowed? And if your last name is Loud and if you truly are from the future, who are your parents?" Lincoln asked and Libby bit her lip, "Libby, unless you can prove that what you're saying is true, we're going to have to…" before Lincoln could finish, Libby picked something up from Lisa's desk and rushed past the two and down the stairs. Luan and Lincoln turned and ran after Libby.

Libby ran down to the basement and looked around before kneeling on the floor. Luan and Lincoln ran down the basement steps and was blinded by a flash of light. The light soon died down and they looked up in shock to see Libby was nowhere to be found.

Libby sighed and stood up before looking around, "Okay, hopefully I didn't screw anything up and…"

"Liberty Elizabeth Loud," she heard a voice snap coming from up the stairs and her eyes widened, "You're grounded for two weeks for stealing from Aunt Lisa and lying to your mother and father!"

"But mom, you know Aunt Lisa said I couldn't mess with the timeline because it can screw everything up and I just wanted to make sure dad stayed away from Ronnie Anne!"

She heard her mother groan and then sigh, "Fine, but you're still grounded! Now get up here, Aunt Luna is coming over and she wants to see you," Libby sighed before walking over to the stairs and ran up them.

 **Okay, this little tidbit story is over. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	128. Making amends PT 2

**Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, you knew it. Remember when I said that at the end of the day my rule stands back in chapter 123? Yeah, that's not going to change at all.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, I did, so sue me, I said these one-shots were going to be mainly focusing on Luan and Lincoln for reasons. I suppose I can, minus the younger ones, because I swear by the gods if anyone asks me to write a lemon for** _ **any**_ **of the younger ones then it** _ **will**_ **be ignored. And just to make myself perfectly clear, let me tell everyone right now who will** _ **not**_ **be getting any lemons at all: Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily. Even limes will be ignored.**

 **Dragontitan: Thank you. Yeah, I'm going to update that one soon enough.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: Yeah, it is.**

 **Sharon Gray: Heh, thanks. Yeah, I've been putting it off for a while and I decided why not continue it.**

 **He23t: Okay.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, it is. Thanks.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Thanks, and yeah, they are.**

 **Joodan: Thanks, and you never said anything insulting, more like confusing. Sorry if I made you feel bad.**

 **Dragonking1987: I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Aaron Nava: Thanks, but what are you apologizing for?**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. Yeah, I'm going to continue it right now.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily sat in Lincoln's old room with deep frowns on their faces, "So…Ronnie Anne and Lincoln moved back to Royal Woods," Luan chuckled and shook her head, "And it seems Linc still hasn't forgiven us."

"Can you blame him?" everyone looked at Lynn in confusion as she sighed, "We tried to kill him over a stupid video. He wouldn't even hear us out when we ran into him and Ronnie Anne when we went to Hawaii," she shook her head and gave a forced chuckle, "Yeah, mom and dad were pretty pissed when we got home, too." The others nodded as the events from that day flashed in their mind's eye.

 _The ten Loud sisters sat quietly in the back of the sedan while their father drove down the street and their mother had her arms crossed, looking out the window with narrowed eyes. The sedan pulled into the house's driveway and Lynn Sr. killed the engine and the twelve family members sat in the sedan in silence. Scooting closer to the door, Leni reached up to open it, "Like, I'll be back later and…"_

" _Get inside, all of you," Rita looked back with an angered expression crossing her face, "We'd like to have a word with you girls," the ten sisters swallowed hard before the family of twelve exited the sedan and walked up to the front door._

 _The ten girls sat down while their parents stood in front of them and crossed their arms and narrowed their eyes, "Now we want one of you to explain to us why you thought it was a good idea to try and murder your brother." Rita demanded._

" _Mom, he posted this video that embarrassed all of us. He then deleted it and he posted one that embarrassed him to try and make us even, but the damage was already done," Lori answered and her parents glared at her, "We weren't going to literally kill him,"_

" _Well that's not what Lincoln thought," Lynn Sr. sighed and shook his head, "And now Lincoln doesn't want to come home. What have we taught you kids when you get upset over something?"_

" _Talk it over and work it out?" Luna arched a brow and her parents nodded, "Okay, maybe we were a little harsh on the dude, but you guys have to understand that…"_

" _That because of your little attitude, my baby boy is in Hawaii with the Santiago's and we may never see him again!" Rita snapped and the sisters flinched at the tone in her voice. Rita sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry girls, but you ten are grounded until further notice. That means no texting, no going to the mall, no rock concerts, no comedy clubs, no sporting events, no séances, no pageants, no playing in the mud, no science experiments and no going to the park," the ten sisters looked at their parents in disbelief, "Now all of you…just go to your rooms until we're ready to talk to you,"_

" _But mom…"_

" _You heard your mother, Lana, no go to your rooms," Lynn Sr. snapped and the ten frowned before standing up and walking over to the stairs and walked up them and went to their rooms._

Lily frowned and sighed, "So why did I get grounded?" everyone looked at her in confusion, "If I was just a baby, I should've been excused from all of that and…"

"We don't know Lily, mom and dad were rightfully angry at us and I guess they didn't want anyone off easy," Lola frowned and shook her head, "A short time later Lori moved out and then Leni and you know the rest."

"And then I saw Lincoln and Ronnie Anne a few nights ago and he didn't seem too happy to see me," Luna frowned, "He still holds everything against us and it'll be a miracle if he forgives us."

"So do we tell mom and dad or wait until Lincoln decides to come here on his own?"

"We wait Lucy, you saw how upset mom and dad were when they thought Lincoln was dead. We couldn't have told them the truth because The Santiago's would've denied taking care of Lincoln," Lynn frowned, "If we tell them that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had moved back to Royal Woods, they'll search all over town and then it'll be that much worse for us."

"Lynn's right," Lori sighed and turned and got ready to walk out the room, "I need to get home. If anyone hears from Lincoln you guys know where to find me," the others nodded as Lori walked out of the room, followed by Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn.

Lana frowned and stood up, "Well I need to go feed Izzy, he's been really moody lately." She and Lola walked out of the room followed by Lily and Lisa, leaving Lucy alone in the small room.

Lucy looked around and let out a deep sigh, "I really hope Lincoln can forgives us," she turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Lincoln looked around in confusion and Ronnie Anne looked up at him and arched a brow, "What's wrong?" Lincoln looked down at her and arched a brow, "What's wrong lame-o?"

Lincoln shook his head and sighed, "Just…a strange feeling, but it's nothing," Ronnie Anne looked confused and Lincoln wrapped an arm around her, "It's nothing, just paranoia setting in from seeing Luna the other day," Ronnie Anne shrugged her shoulders and the two of them continued to watch TV.

 **Small update for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	129. Gender-bent PT 1

**The Cowardly Cristian: Good to know, working on it.**

 **Dragontitan: Keep reading to find out.**

 **He23t: Well, keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, it's been a while, but it's back. Which arc are you talking about? I get that you understand, but a lot of people don't seem to get it, so I have no other choice but to lose my temper.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Master Writer Studio: Thanks, not canceled. Keep reading to find out how.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, he does. Keep reading.**

 **Dread: Heh, I'll take what I can get.**

 **d. felipe76: It doesn't sound like a lemon or a lime. I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Yeah, it's out. Yeah, he'll forgive Lily almost instantly and Ronnie Anne will be with him. Keep reading.**

 **Joodan: Okay, that's cool. Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Artman King: Well keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Anyway, here's a little gender bent thing. Enjoy.**

Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane and Lynn sat in the living room, watching TV while their brothers Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi and Leon were up in their rooms, doing their own thing. The front door was kicked in and they jumped and looked up to see their sister Linka with an angered expression on her face walk in and ran up the stairs and to her room, "Is she okay?" Luke asked and his brothers shrugged their shoulders before they stood up and walked up the stairs.

Knocking on Linka's door, they opened it and saw Linka sitting on her bed, painting her toenails and the same angered look on her face, "Hey sis," Loki smiled, "Are you okay?" Linka nodded without looking up, "Are you sure? You seemed pretty pissed when you…"

"I'm fine Loki, I just want to be alone," Linka sighed and looked up, "Nothing against you guys, I love you and all, but I just want to be alone right now," her brothers frowned and Linka stood up and ushered them out of her room and closed the door in front of them before she sat back down on her bed and continued to paint her nails.

Linka heard her door open again and she looked up in annoyance to see her oldest brother walk in, "Hey," she groaned and looked away, "It's just me Linka, I swear,"

"Well what is it? I already said I'm fine Loki and…"

"And you're terrible at lying," Loki closed the door and sat down next to his sister, "I know that look, I know something happened and it involves Robert," Linka frowned and continued to look away, "If that little punk did something to hurt you, let me know and I'll talk to Bebe to talk to him for…"

"He groped me in the cafeteria today," she looked up with a deep frown on her face and Loki's eyes widened, "He said everyone was doing it and if we wanted to be popular we had to do it too. I told him I wasn't comfortable about it and he started cussing at me and calling me names in Spanish and…" Loki took a deep breath before standing up with his fists tightened, "Loki?"

"I'm just going to run to the store, Linka," Loki smirked and rubbed the top of her head, "I hear ice cream is the best comfort food. So I'm going to run to the store and grab a tub of ice cream and you, me, Loni, Luke, Lane and Lynn are going to pig out on ice cream tonight and watch some movies." Loki turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Loki walked up the stairs to a house and knocked on the door and waited. A moment later, the door opened and his girlfriend Bebe Santiago stood in front of him in confusion, "Loki? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm here to talk to your brother," Bebe arched and brow and Loki his head, "I just need to talk to Robert," Bebe nodded before walking away.

A few minutes later, Bebe's younger brother Robert walked through the front door and closed it behind him, "Hey dude, what's…" Loki picked him up and pinned him to the wall, "…up? Are you okay?"

"You little perverted freak of nature, why would you do that to my sister!" Loki hissed through his teeth and Robert looked confused, "If you go near her again and have the intention of touching her like, I'm going to reach down your throat and tip your tonsils clean out, do you understand?" Robert shook in fear and Loki slammed him against the wall, "I said do you understand!"

"Yes, yes I understand," Loki tossed him to the ground and glared at him as he slowly backed away from the house and down the street.

Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn and Linka sat in the living, each with a bowl of ice cream as movie played on the TV and their younger brothers were in bed. Loki looked down at his sisters and saw she had fallen asleep with the bowl in her hands. He smirked before setting his bowl down and he stood up, "It looks like our little sister is tired. I'll take her to her room," he walked over to her and took the bowl out of her hands and picked her up and walked over to the stairs.

Walking into Linka's room, he walked up to the bed and carefully set Linka down before pulling the covers over her, "Loki?" Loki looked down at her in confusion, "Thank you,"

Loki half smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "No problem Linka, get some sleep," he kissed the side of her head before turning around and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

 **A few people wanted a gender bent one, so here you go. I'm probably going to turn this into an arc. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	130. 130

**Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Good to know.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, he does. Keep reading.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, it's finally here. There is no confirmed name, I just put Robert for the hell of it. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Heh, I'll take what I can get.**

 **Omega Ultra: Thanks.**

 **That Engineer: Nah, I have an older sister and her boyfriend/fiancé pisses me off to the point where I want to rip his tonsils out. No lie, I hate that dude.**

 **He23t: Thank you.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. Yeah, I was going to write this a lot sooner, but a lot of things came up and I kept putting it off until now.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: If it'll make people happy I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **MistyWolf322: Good to know.**

 **Aaron Nava: Thanks. Yeah, maybe. Keep reading.**

 **For now, here's something with Tabby. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sighed as he walked around the park and stopped in front of the lake. Picking up a flat stone, he arched his arm back and snapped his wrist, skipping the stone five times across the crystal-like surface of the lake, "Nice one mate," he looked back and saw Luna's friend Tabby walking up to him, "What's biting you?" Lincoln arched a brow in confusion, "Well people don't usually skip stones for the hell of it mate, so what's bugging you?"

"Nothing," Lincoln sighed before picking up another stone and skipped it across the lake, "Anyway, what are you doing here? Liam said that he had a date with you and…"

"Bloody git, that's what he is," Lincoln looked back in confusion and Tabby sighed, "He called me and said he was running late, to just go into the theater and start watching the movie and he'll meet up with me as soon as he could. Instead of doing that, I walked around a bit and when I returned, I saw Liam and another girl sitting on a bench and it looked like they were trying to suck each other's faces off,"

"Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Saw? Mate, Liam even told me what was going on." Lincoln arched a brow and Tabby sighed and shook her head, "I walked up to them and demanded they tell me what was going on. Liam said that he didn't like me the way he said he did, that he wanted to date this Jordan girl,"

"Well…why don't we go and get some milkshakes, that always makes me feel better," Tabby sighed and nodded before the two of them walked away from the lake.

The two teenagers walked through the front door of the Loud house and Lincoln looked around the darkened living room before quietly closing the door behind them and locking it, "Okay, my sisters and parents are in bed, so we're going to have to be as quiet as possible," Tabby nodded and the two walked over to the couch and sat down before Marco turned the TV on and turned the volume down.

Lincoln's sisters walked down the stairs the next morning and spotted Lincoln laying on the couch with Tabby on top of him, the two of them sleeping. The ten sisters looked confused and Luna walked over to them and shook them awake, "Dudes, what's going on?"

Tabby checked the time and her eyes widened, "Oh shit, we must've dozed off, I need to get home." She kissed Lincoln's cheek before stranding up and walked out of the house.

Lincoln's sisters looked at Lincoln in confusion and Lincoln looked at them, "What? So me and Tabby slept down here last night, big deal?"

"Dude, what about Ronnie Anne? Are you guys dating?"

"No," the ten girls looked at him with wide eyes, "We decided we're better off being friends…well, yeah, we both were hurting when we ended our relationship, but we think it's for the best. And besides, I think it'll be better if we see other people and I really like Tabby and…"

"Uh…don't you think you're moving too fast Linc?" Luan arched a brow, "Isn't your friend dating Tabby?"

Lincoln rubbed the back and his head and Luna narrowed her eyes, "Lincoln, what did your friend do to my friend? And don't try lying to me,"

"He um…he pulled a reverse Ronnie and Lincoln," his sisters looked confused and Lincoln sighed, "He cheated on her last night, so we talked in the park for a while, then I took her out for some milkshakes and then we came back here, watched some TV and fell asleep."

"So you offered her some comfort?" Lori smirked and arched brow, "It sounds like you got over Ronnie Anne pretty quick there, little bro,"

"What, no," Lincoln shook his head, "I mean it's I find Tabby attractive and…not saying Polly, Giggles or Haiku weren't attractive, they were…but Tabby…I don't know, I guess the purple streak in her hair is really cute and…"

"Easy dude," Luna smirked, "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for school," Lincoln sighed and nodded before standing up and walked up the stairs, "So our brother wants to try and date my friend Tabby."

"Ladies, it is out mission to set our only brother up with Tabby," Lori smirked and rubbed her hands, "And I have the perfect plan too," the ten sisters leaned in closer to each other and Lori began whispering.

 **This is going to have two or three parts to it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	131. Medieval PT 4

**Guest: It always is.**

 **d. felipe76: I guess I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with. Thanks. I think a lot of people didn't like Giggles that much.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **LoudMouth: Thanks. Yeah, okay, I'll write a few ideas don to see what I can come up with.**

 **Geo soul: That depends, who's the OC?**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah sure, I'll write it after this.**

 **That Engineer: Yes, they are.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. I think that's the ship's name.**

 **He23t: Uh…okay? Right?**

 **Aaron Nava: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Hyperion52: Uh…okay?**

 **Dread: Funny fail? How? Anyway thanks.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. Good to know.**

 **Joodan: Thanks. I'd probably have to say Haiku with Tabby being a close second.**

 **KRUSA1: Heh, that sounds interesting.**

 **For now, here's a medieval update. Enjoy.**

Lincoln stood in front of his parents, four sisters and three potential wives before and he sighed, "Before I announce my chosen wife, I want all of you to agree not to hold anything against the one I have picked." Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Ronnie Anne, Carol and Cristina all nodded in agreement, "Okay, I have chosen…and I believe that…Luan should be the next queen,"

Luan slightly smiled as she stepped up to her younger brother, "Thank you dear brother, you will not regret this," Lincoln half smiled and nodded as their parents, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Ronnie Anne, Carol and Cristina walked out of the room, leaving the two alone, "Thank you again for choosing me, Lincoln,"

"Of course, mother and father said that you, Luna, Lynn and Lucy would be perfect candidates as you know how our kingdom operates, and while Ladies Ronnie Anne, Carol and Cristina will have their own benefits marrying them, I figured it will be easier if I married someone who knows the rules of the kingdom." Luan smiled and nodded, "Well we better prepare for the ceremony tomorrow,"

"Yes," Luan nodded in agreement before the two of them walked out of the room.

Lynn Sr. and Rita stood in front of a large crowd of people with Lincoln and Luan standing behind them, "People of Royal Woods!" Lynn Sr. called and everyone looked up, "Due to recent events, my wife and I have decided to step down and allow our son and daughter to take over as your new King and Queen," people began to mumble amongst each other as they watched the two stepped down and Lincoln and Luan stepped forward.

They watched as a couple of servants removed the crowns from Lynn Sr. and Rita and placed them on Lincoln and Luan and a guard stepped forward, "Please welcome your new King and Queen, Lincoln and Luan Loud!" the crowd of people cheered and a loud explosion caught everyone's attention.

Everyone looked up and saw a thick cloud of smoke coming from the horizon, "The sorcerous is attacking!" a guard shouting before using the royal family into the castle.

The large family sat in the foyer and heard shouting and explosions coming from outside the castle's walls. Lincoln looked at his sister and leaned closer to her, "Are you all right Luan?"

"No Lincoln, I am not," Luan sighed and shook her head, "Kat has attacked during our crowning ceremony and for what? What is she planning to get out of all of this?"

"She wants to rule the kingdom," Lincoln answered and sighed as he looked out the window, "Why do you think she was attacking as my eighteenth birthday was approaching? She knows if she kills the future heir to the throne then she'll have no trouble stepping in and taking over."

"And she'll drive the kingdom to a dark age and peace over the lands will no longer exist," Lincoln frowned and nodded as he wrapped an arm around his sister.

The explosions and shouting slowly deteriorated and the royal family stood up and walked over to the window to see charred bodies littering the castle grounds. Rita sighed and shook her head, "We're going to have to end this and soon before countless others suffer," she looked at the new king and queen and ordered, "You two, go to the royal chambers, we'll discuss our options when your father and I get there with the guards." Luan and Lincoln nodded before complying to their mother's demand.

 **Just a small update to this. And before people start commenting on how I picked Luan and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, hear me out. I was originally going to pick Lucy, but then I remembered I have a lemon scene planned for this arc and I swore I will never write a lemon for the younger ones ever again. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	132. Vampires PT 3

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Hyperion52: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Thanks. No, if people like complaining then I am going to give them a reason to complain.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Nope. Scrapping it wouldn't feel right for me, so whatever. And you're not getting annoying…at least not to the point where I'm entirely pissed off.**

 **Dragontitan: Um…okay?**

 **JGB2699: No, I don't think so. Sorry, but it's not going to happen, and no one, no matter what they say, is going to get me down. Read the AN in chapter 1 and you'll understand. And plus, if people didn't bitch when I tried to be nice for chapter 100, I would've kept Lucy as the selected, so in reality, the ones who are at fault here are the ones who decided to bitch.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: Probably next.**

 **Anyway, here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Lincoln raced down the streets and looked around. Turning the corner, he bumped into someone, knocking them both to the ground and the both groaned, "What the hell lame-o?" he looked up and saw Ronnie Anne rubbing her head, "You think being around for over a hundred years you'd learn to watch where you're going."

"Oh crap, sorry," Lincoln stood up and helped Ronnie Anne up, "I wasn't paying attention and…"

"Clearly," Ronnie Anne groaned and rubbed her head again, "What's got you spooked tonight? Someone come after you with garlic or something?" Lincoln shook his head and Ronnie Anne arched a brow, "Then why are you running?"

"Just um…just getting away from my family." Ronnie Anne looked confused and Lincoln sighed, "Just uh…do me a favor and stay away from Central Ave." before Ronnie Anne could question him, Lincoln turned and sprinted away from the Latino girl.

Lincoln looked on in horror as he watched his family attack civilians as they tried to run to safety, "This is bad,"

"Hey lame-o!" Lincoln's eyes widened as he looked back and saw Ronnie Anne running up to him. She stood in front of him and panted, "Damn, you need to learn how to slow down,"

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay away from here," Ronnie Anne arched a brow and Lincoln groaned as he shook his head, "Look, just get home before…"

"Lincoln," they looked back and saw Lincoln's sister Lucy walking up to them in confusion, "You decided to join us for a feast after all?" she looked at Ronnie Anne before looking at her older brother, "So are you going to share or is this one yours?"

"Lincoln," Ronnie Anne whispered. Lincoln sighed before grabbing Ronnie Anne by the wrist and picked her up bridal style before running away from his younger sister.

The two entered a moist cave and Lincoln set Ronnie Anne down and walked further into the cave. Ronnie Anne walked up to him, "So are you going to tell me what the hell was that all about?" Lincoln crossed his arms and looked away, "What was that about? Was that your family? And why were they attacking people like that?"

Lincoln looked up and sighed, "It's the red moon," Ronnie Anne looked confused, "It happens every decade or so and every vampire, myself included, will get hungrier more than usual and they feast."

"Then why aren't you attacking me?"

"I fed on bears, wolves, deer, foxes and few other wildlife," Ronnie Anne arched a brow and Lincoln sighed, "Yeah, I'm still hungry, but I've learned how to deal with it." He pushed himself off the wall of the cave and walked over to the entrance, "Anyway, it's too dangerous for you to go home tonight, so I suggest you get comfortable."

"And where are you going?"

"To eat, just stay in this cave," before Ronnie Anne could argue, Lincoln sprinted out of the cave.

Ronnie Anne sat on a rock and sighed, "Stay in the cave? I'll do what I want," she heard a growling sound and looked up to see a bear stepping into the cave, glaring at her, "Uh…hi? Good teddy, nice teddy," the bear roared and Ronnie Anne held her arms up defensively as the bear ran at her.

She looked up and saw the bear drop down dead and Lincoln standing behind it with blood covering his mouth and his eyes glowing red, "Uh…lame-o? Are um…are you okay?" Lincoln turned and stared out at the night sky, "Well thanks for…"

"Stay away from me, Ronnie Anne," Ronnie Anne looked shocked at the tone in Lincoln's voice, "For your own good, stay away from me for the rest of the night,"

"And what the hell do you mean by stay away from you? You save me from your family and that bear and you expect me to just…"

"The red moon is getting to me!" Lincoln snapped and looked back, "I thought if I just attack wildlife I'll be fine, but it makes my hunger for mortals even more! So I'm going to leave before I attack you!" he turned into a bat and flew out the cave and Ronnie Anne gave chase.

Ronnie Anne scanned the forest with caution, "Lincoln? Are you there, lame-o?" hearing twigs snap from behind her, she looked back and saw three slender vampires slowly walking up to her, "Just…just stay from me,"

The vampire in the middle chuckled and shook his head, "Stay away? Now why would we do that? It's the red moon and me and my boys are really hungry,"

Ronnie Anne swallowed hard as she slowly backed away and the vampire on the left licked his lips, "And it smells like you're blood type is O-, my favorite," Ronnie Anne backed up against a tree and hugged up against it tightly as the vampires inched closer to them, "Don't worry girly, it'll only hurt for a second," Ronnie Anne closed her eyes as the vampires lunged at her.

A few seconds have passed and she looked up to see the three vampires pinned to the ground with wooden pikes piercing their chests and Lincoln stood in front of her. He looked up with narrow, red eyes and growled, "I told you to stay in the cave!" Ronnie Anne got ready to say something when Lincoln picked her up and hissed, "Where do you live? If I get you to your house, you can run inside and you'll be safe."

"What?"

"Vampires are not allowed to enter another's home without their permission. Now where do you live?"

"East…East Second Street," Lincoln nodded before racing through the forest.

Lincoln ran down the street and stopped in front of a dimly lit house before setting Ronnie Anne down. He looked back and growled, "Hurry up and get inside. Others are coming and I can only do so much to hold them off,"

"Uh…right, thanks," Lincoln nodded as Ronnie Anne turned and ran into the house.

Lincoln looked back and smirked, revealing his bloodstained fangs, "Alright you bastards, Ronnie Anne is in her house and you can't get to her." He turned and ran down the street.

 **Okay, I have no idea where I was going with this update, but whatever. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	133. Bullied PT 2

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, she is. No, I won't. Luna, Luan and Lynn might be the only ones getting lemons. Sorry, but like I said, if people want to bitch then I'm going to give them a reason to bitch.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Yeah, I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Jedssm: Yeah, I suppose it is. But you wouldn't have any type of horror movie, story or whatever without people making stupid decisions.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Yes, it was.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, it was a close one. Yeah, there are a few rules for vampires such as they cannot enter your home without being invited, they cannot cross running water and a few other ones that might not make sense.**

 **He23t: Uh…okay?**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, I said I was going to update bullied and here you go. Enjoy.**

The eleven Loud siblings sat in the living room watching TV as Lynn changed Lincoln's bandages. The ten sisters looked at their only brother and Leni arched a brow, "So are you going to like tell us who's been picking on you?"

Lincoln sighed and looked away as he shook his head, "Look dude, if you don't tell us, we'll just have to ask your buddy what's been going on,"

"You can try, but Clyde doesn't even know, so it'll be a waste of everyone's time," Lincoln sighed and his sisters groaned, "Just…just do what I'm doing and ignore it. They'll get tired of picking on me sooner or later and…"

"And what if it doesn't mate," they looked up and saw Tabby and Haiku walking through the front door, "What if it gets worse and you end up going to the hospital, mate?"

"Uh…who invited you two in here?"

"We did," Lucy answered in a monotone voice, "We need as much help as we can get, dear brother. I don't want to add you in my list of dead friends." Lincoln growled and looked away again, "Or I can have great grandma Harriet follow you around and have her tell me what's going on."

"Look I said I don't want to talk about it," Lincoln snapped and stood up. He looked back at Lynn and sighed, "Thanks for patching me up Lynn, but I'd like to be alone right now," he turned and began racing towards the stairs.

Lincoln sat in his small room and grunted with pain as he applied pressure to his side, "Damn…I don't want anyone getting involved and my sisters…"

"They're just worried about you…everyone is," he looked up and saw Cookie stepping into his room, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'll be fine," Cookie frowned and Lincoln sighed, "I'll be fine, just…all of you have more important things to worry about, I'm sure, so why don't you just…"

"And why are you pushing people away?" Lincoln frowned and looked away, "Lincoln, what's going on? If we're going to help you then you're going to have to tell us who's been bullying you."

"I…I can't," Cookie sighed and Lincoln shook his head, "I don't know people getting involved and getting hurt. Just…just save yourselves the trouble and let's forget about this."

Cookie sat down next to him and lightly hugged him and rubbed his back, "It's going to be okay Lincoln," Lincoln shook as he cried and Cookie continued to comfort him.

 **Cutting this one short. Sorry, but been rather busy today, but the next update to this arc will be longer. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	134. 134

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, it is. Thanks.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, sorry, but I was running all over with my aunt and uncle. I'll make the next installment longer.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it's good to see people care.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Aaron Nava: I guess I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Joodan: Yeah, it was short. I suppose I can write a few ideas down after I'm finished with the vampire thing.**

 **B. Bandit18: Yeah, I can write something like that, sure.**

 **Skeleton Bunny: I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's another chapter with the Tabby arc. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked through the front door and was surrounded by his sisters. He looked up and arched a brow, "Uh…what?"

"Aren't you supposed to hang out with Ronnie Anne and Clyde, dude?" Luna arched a brow.

"Um…Ronnie Anne is at a funeral and Clyde is visiting his nana," Lincoln rolled his eyes and tried to push past his sisters only to have Lori stop him. He groaned and looked up in annoyance, "Okay, what did you guys do to my room?"

"Nothing little brother," Lori smiled and Lincoln looked confused, "We figure we'd let our favorite brother enjoy a little free time and let him go to the arcade while mom and dad are away." Lincoln arched a brow and Lori handed him a roll of tokens, "It's on me little bro,"

"Uh…thanks, but it's usually boring to play games at the arcade by myself."

"Not our problem Lincoln," Lynn smiled before shoving through the door, "Now go have fun," before Lincoln could argue, Lynn closed the door in front of him.

Lincoln sighed and looked down at the roll of tokens and chuckled, "Well…I guess there might be a few games to keep myself occupied," he shoved the roll of tokens and turned and walked down the driveway.

The ten sisters watched from the window as they saw their brother walk down the street and they smirked, "Okay girls, operation set little brother up is in motion," Lori looked at Luna, "Did you call your friend?"

"I'm on it dude," Luna said, taking her phone out and dialing a number.

Lincoln stepped through the doors of the arcade and looked around and sighed, "Okay, what can I do without blowing my brains out from boredom?"

"Hey Lincoln," he looked back in confusion and saw Tabby walking up to him, "What are you doing here, mate?"

"My sisters threw me out of the house, what are you doing here?

"Oh, Luna called me and asked to meet me here," Tabby looked around before looking back at Lincoln in confusion, "So uh…where is your sister?"

"Back at the house," Lincoln sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "But uh…since you're here, how about you join me for a few games," Tabby smiled slightly and nodded before the two of them walked further into the arcade.

The two 11-year-olds stood in front of a console, laughing as the game flashed in front of them and the music filled the air around them. The game soon ended with Tabby being the victor. The two backed away from the console and laughed a little as they walked away from the games and sat down at a table, "Damn mate, you really suck,"

"Yeah, whatever," Lincoln smirked and rolled his eyes, "I was having an off day," Tabby chuckled and shook her head, "Anyway, it's still early, you want to play another game?"

"Love to, really mate, but I need to get home. I have a birthday party to get to with my parents,"

"Oh…well, I'll walk you home," Tabby smiled and nodded at the offer before they stood up and walked out of the arcade.

The two walked down the street, laughing and joking with one another. They stopped in front of a house and Tabby looked at Lincoln and smiled, "Well thanks for walking me home, mate,"

"Anytime," Tabby smiled and nodded before she turned towards the house, "Hey uh…listen, my parents are going to be out of town this weekend and me and my sisters usually have a little private party…you know, to celebrate a small amount of freedom and everything…and uh…none of my friends are going to be home…so uh…if you want, you can come over,"

"Yeah, I'd love to, Lincoln," she swiftly kissed his cheek, "See you Friday after school," she turned and ran up to the house and Lincoln smirked before he turned and walked down the street.

Lincoln walked through the front door of the house and his sisters looked up from the couch, "Hey Linc, how was the arcade?" Luan smiled.

"Next time…don't meddle in my life, and if you try to set me up with Tabby like that again…just uh…try a different approach," Lincoln sighed, "Anyway, since mom and dad are going to be away for the weekend, I invited Tabby over. She said she'll be here after school on Friday."

"Good to know, bro," Luna smirked and Lincoln rolled his eyes before running up the stairs and to his room.

 **I got one more part planned for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.,**


	135. 135

**Insane Master Writer Studio: Yes they are, but what can you do? Keep reading.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, but what can you do?**

 **Geo soul: Yeah probably.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, they are.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. You want another chapter? I suppose I can write another chapter.**

 **SilverNugget: Thanks. Yeah, I can write something like that.**

 **Mikedonald: Yeah, he knew. Yeah, I suppose I can write.**

 **He23t: Yeah, you're right.**

 **Dread: Thanks. Yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Guest: Haven't seen it yet, but that sounds like a total load of bullshit.**

 **Frazerd96: Yeah, I can do something like that.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, I write something for that.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like getting out. Enjoy and slight AU.**

The ten Loud sisters and their parents sat in front of the TV with worried expressions on their faces as they watched a news report on a hurricane forming in the Pacific Ocean. Rita turned the TV off and looked out the window with a frown on her face, "I'm worried about your brother. He and Clyde are out at sea and we don't know if…"

"Mom, we got a letter from Lincoln the other day," her oldest daughter Lori rolled her eyes, "I'm sure everyone on that boat is smart enough to pull into port when a storm is raging."

"Lori's right mom," Luna assured, "They've been out at sea for three years, they should know what they're doing."

"Maybe you're right," Rita let out a depressed sigh and shook her head, "I just can't believe my baby boy has been on a whaling ship for three years." ( **Before any activist says how whales are an endangered species and how hunting them is wrong and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, I already know that. So please, don't get your panties in a bunch over a simple story.** )

"Well honey, watching the news every time there's a tropical storm brewing isn't going to bring Lincoln back any sooner," Lynn Sr. assured his wife, "It'll cause nothing but panic if you keep worrying about him," Rita frowned and her husband rubbed her back, "I think we should stop watching the news for a while," Rita sighed and nodded before she and her husband stood up and walked to their room.

The ten sisters looked at the TV and Lynn sighed, "So our little brother is going to be running into a storm and mom is understandably upset."

"Well we all are," Lucy sighed, "Lincoln is our only brother, he always watched out for me, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily when the rest of you were out."

"And he always helped me take care of my pets," Lana frowned and shook her head, "He's been gone for three years and even though we got a letter from him the other day doesn't mean he's fine,"

"We need to stay calm," Leni chimed in, "Lincoln is totes fine,"

"Leni's right," Lori sighed and shook her head, "Lincoln will be home before we know it, but for now we might want to go up to our rooms and try to calm ourselves down," the others nodded before they stood up and walked up the stairs and went to their respected rooms.

A loud crash woke the Loud family up and the ten sisters raced out of their rooms and down the stairs. Spotting the silhouette of a person, the ten sisters tackled to intruder to the ground and they started shouting. Their parents ran out of their room and turned the light on, a golf club in Lynn Sr.'s hand and the family saw a mess of long white hair, "Goddamn, you go away for three years and your family tries to kill you?"

"Lincoln!" his sisters separated and Lincoln sat up and rubbed his head, "What are you doing here?"

"We ported about an hour ago. I went to get something to eat and then I decided to come home," he looked at his parents and his eyes widened, "Were you going to hit me in the head with a golf club?"

"What, no," Lynn Sr. threw the golf club into the room and sighed, "Well we're glad you're home safe and sound son and…"

"Uh…not entirely safe," his family looked confused and Lincoln lifted his shirt up, revealing a large scar across his chest and his parents stared at him in shock, "Yeah, we had a bit of an accident a few months ago, but nothing too serious,"

Rita sighed and softly smiled as she walked up to her only son and pulled him into a tight hug, "I was worried sick about you, sweetie,"

Lincoln chuckled and hugged his mother back, "Well I'm sorry mom, but we're home now." He looked at his sister and smirked, "Anyway, me and the guys are going to celebrate tomorrow and if any of you want to come, you're more than welcome to,"

Everyone nodded and Lynn Sr. sighed, "Alright, we're all glad you're home, Lincoln, but we should get to bed," everyone nodded again and the eleven siblings walked up the stairs and went to their rooms.

Lincoln sighed as he fell back on his and he stretched, "Damn, three years and it still feels good to lay on this bed," he sat up and took his shoes off, "It's good to be home…fucking whalers…tough life, I tell," he laid back down and yawned, "Well it's time for…"

"Time for your fun new roommate to lay down next to you," he looked up and saw Lynn walking into his room and he arched a brow, "What? We all missed you and I figured you'd like some company tonight."

Lynn laid down next to him and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "You're not going to give me a Dutch Oven, are you? Because between that and the smell of whale blubber, I think I might die,"

Lynn chuckled and shook her head as she scooted closer to her younger brother, "Nah, I'm not going to give you a Dutch Oven tonight, maybe tomorrow night,"

"Whatever," Lincoln yawned, "Goodnight Lynn," Lynn nodded and the two of them fell asleep.

 **Don't know where this came from, but whatever. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	136. Karma sucks

**Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **That Engineer: Yeah, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **Hyperion52: I don't know…23 perhaps…I did say slight AU…so uh…yeah.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Yeah, a whaler. Yeah, I have a feeling this is going to be another hated episode in the series.**

 **He23t: Whaling is illegal and even if it weren't it'll probably be one of the toughest ever.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Yeah, sorry about the confusion.**

 **Chad615: No, I don't think anyone has asked about that. I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Headphase05: No, not running out of ideas, just can't think of a good chapter title for them.**

 **Dread: Yeah, it probably could've. Yeah, I'm defiantly writing something following up on No Such Luck.**

 **Here you go. Enjoy and seriously pissed off Lincoln warning.**

Lincoln sat in his empty room and panted as he felt his anger rise and his blood boil. He looked at the door and growled before standing up and walked out of his room. Walking down the hall, he knocked on his sisters' doors as he passed them. He stopped in front of the bathroom and looked down the hall to see the doors open and his sisters walked out of their rooms, "What gives bro?" Luna arched a brow and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "We were trying to sleep and…"

"Everyone downstairs now,"

"What?" Lori shook her head, "We're not going downstairs you little…"

"Downstairs now!" his sisters jumped and slowly walked over to the stairs and walked down them while Lincoln walked into Lori's and Leni's room.

The ten sisters looked on in shock as they saw their beds and dressers being thrown down the stairs. Lincoln soon raced down the stairs and his sisters looked at him in confusion, "What do you think you're doing Linc?" Luan arched a brow and Lincoln glared at her, "Why did you throw our beds and…"

"Shut up," his sisters looked shocked as they watched Lincoln walked over to their parents' room and loudly knocked on the door.

A moment later, the door opened and two tired looking adults stepped out of the room, "Lincoln?" their mother yawned, "What are you…" Lincoln pushed his parents aside and walked into their room.

They watched as Lincoln pushed their bed out of the room and then their dresser, "Lincoln? What are you doing son?" Lynn Sr. arched a brow, only to be ignored.

One by one, Lincoln pushed the beds and dresser out of the house and onto the front lawn. Lincoln walked back into the house and looked around and Lori rolled her eyes, "What? You're going to sell our stuff and…" Lincoln picked up a box of matches and a can of lighter fluid before walking out of the house again, "Lincoln?"

His family followed him and stood on the porch as they watched Lincoln poured lighter fluid on their belongings and threw a lit match on the pile of bedroom furniture. Lincoln looked at his shocked family with an angered expression on his face, "Inside now!" his family stared at him in disbelief, "I said now!" they jumped and backed into the house with Lincoln following close behind.

Slamming the door behind him, everyone looked at Lincoln and Rita crossed her arms, "And why would you do something like this Lincoln?"

"Why," Lincoln snapped and panted, "Let me answer that with a couple of questions of my own. Why would you lock me out of the house? Why would you sell all my stuff? Why would you force me to wear that fucking squirrel costume and not show any fucking remorse about any of it!"

"Lincoln, superstitions are…" Lisa tried to explain.

"Don't give me that superstition bullshit Lisa, you're supposed to be the smart one but fuck…I thought Leni was the dim one, but apparently she has more brains than you after today!" Lisa frowned and Lincoln growled, "So to make us even, I burned all of your belongings."

"But what about Lily, she's just a baby and…"

"And no one, no matter what, is getting a fucking pass for today!" Lincoln looked at his parents and pointed at them with narrow eyes, "And you two morons should be fucking grateful no one called child services on you idiots for making me sleep outside!"

His parents frowned and Lola growled, "You burned my princess bed because…"

"Because you morons sold mine," Lola shuttered at the icy tone in Lincoln's voice, "Now you spoiled brats have nothing to complain about. I don't have a bed, and neither do any of you. I don't have a dresser and what a surprise…neither do any of you."

"So where do you expect us to sleep tonight," Lynn crossed her arms.

"Same place I'm going to sleep, on the floor,"

"What? I'm not sleeping on the floor you little dweeb,"

"Then sleep outside, Lori," Lincoln growled, "You idiots should know I play by the laws of the universe: What goes around, comes around. I admit I was wrong for lying to you morons, but fuck, you take superstitions too fucking literal!"

"So this day is going to bite you in the…"

"No it won't Lucy," Lincoln crossed his arms and stared at his gloomy sister, "Since the only thing I did wrong up until the point of burning your belongings was lie to you morons I was justified for my actions after you locked me out, forcing me to sleep outside and sold my stuff, balance is restored." Before anyone could argue any further, Lincoln walked up the stairs and went to his room.

Lincoln sat on the floor of his room and tried to calm himself down, "Lincoln," he looked over to the door and saw Lucy walking into his room, "Before we go to…floor, I need help with a poem."

"I got a poem for you, it's called get lost. Between you and me, I'm the oldest, so I'm the boss, so turn around and get lost."

"Sigh," she turned and walked out of his room and Lincoln shook his head.

Lincoln closed his eyes and took a few beep breaths, "Knock, knock," he looked up and saw his comedy loving sister Luan enter his room and he narrowed his eyes, "I said knock, knock," Lincoln continued to glare daggers at her, "Uh…Linc, you have to say who's there after I say knock, knock,"

"Oh really," Luan flinched, "Like how you morons answered me when I was locked outside? Why would I answer any of your stupid knock, knock jokes, Luan?" he stood up and walked over to the door and Luan slowly backed away, "Knock, knock,"

"W…who's there?"

"Interrupting door,"

"Inter…" before Luan could finish, Lincoln slammed the door in her face.

Lincoln sighed as he heard a knock on the door. Opening it, he saw Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily standing outside his room. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the doorframe and looked at his younger sisters, "What?"

"Lincoln, El Diablo needs a warm place to stay tonight and…"

"If that snake comes into my room it'll be buried in the front yard next to Seymour, Lana," Lana frowned and Lincoln looked at Lola, "Now what do you want? Still mad your princess bed is no more?"

"Well Lincoln…the carpet in your room is very comfy and I need my beauty sleep so…"

"So you want me to invite you into my room? I don't see that happening," he looked at Lisa and sighed, "Let me guess, you're pissed that I said Leni had more brains than you after today? Well guess what, after locking me out of the house and forcing me to wear that stupid costume, I'm not going to apologize,"

"Lincoln, we were just thinking…"

"Thinking of yourselves, I mean that's what you guys are best known for, right?" he looked down at his baby sister and saw her holding a book with a small smile on her face, "You want me to read to you?" Lily giggled and clapped her hands, "Yeah, I'd rather bungie jump off the Eifel Tower, ask someone else," Lily frowned and Lincoln closed the door on them.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head as his bedroom door opened and Luna stepped inside, "Hey dude," Lincoln shook his head and sat down, "Listen, my friends and I are going to a Mick Swagger concert next week and they have an extra ticket and I figured I'd invite you to the concert and we'll have some bonding time. Brother and sister style,"

"Let me correct you, you figure you'll invite me in hopes of me forgiven you for what you guys did earlier, am I right, or am I right?" Luna frowned and slowly backed out of the room, "Yeah, I thought so," Lincoln stood up and closed the door again and sat down and stared at the door with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

The door opened and Leni stepped inside with a fashion magazine in her hands, "Hi Linky," Lincoln groaned and rolled his eyes, "Since your burned all our stuff, we need to like get new stuff and I know my little brother is totes excited about helping me pick out a new bed."

"I think I'd rather stick my dick in an anthill," Leni frowned and Lincoln stood up, "Now can you kindly get the fuck out of the only sanctuary that is my own in this house?" Leni nodded and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, "Okay, now all that's left are Lynn and Lori and then I would've dealt with all ten sisters."

On cue, the door opened and Lynn jumped inside, "Hey Lincoln, I was hoping we'd get a little sparring match in before…"

"Get someone else to help you," Lincoln said in a cold voice, "If you morons think that all I'm good for is doing favors and being your punching bag then I don't want to be bothered. Throwing and locking me out of the house and selling my stuff is the straw that finally broke the camel's back, so take yourself and get out of my room," before Lynn could argue, Lincoln pushed her out of the room and slammed the door.

Lincoln leaned against the far wall with his arms crossed and stared at the door. He yawned and shook his head, "C'mon Lori, I know you want to say something to me. Make it quick so I can get some sleep,"

Lincoln slid down to the floor and stared at the door with his back against the wall, "Maybe…maybe Lori will try talking to me tomorrow." He laid down and yawned before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 **Lincoln OOC here? Yes he was, but can't blame him really, I'd be pissed too if my family ever did that to me. And no, I wasn't going to go light on anyone, sorry but I believe in karma and everything. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	137. Gender-bent PT 2

**d. felipe76: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. I don't believe in luck either, but I do believe in karma.**

 **Geo soul: Good to know.**

 **SilverNugget: Good to know. I can't think of a single person who did like that episode.**

 **That Engineer: Yeah no kidding. I have another thing planned for that episode and it's a tad darker. I'm still writing a few ideas down and everything.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Thanks. I can write Luan and Lynn no problem, but not Lucy, sorry, but until people learn some manners, the younger ones aren't getting another lemon.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Heh, yeah, I think after the first hour of it airing a lot of people made ranting videos on how horrible it was and I don't think anyone can blame them for it. I had an argument planned for Lori and everything, but like I said to Engineer, I have another chapter planned for that episode and it's a tad darker.**

 **LoudMouth: Yeah, it was bullshit. Like I said, I have another thing planned for that episode and it's a tad darker.**

 **JGB2699: I believe in Karma and like I said, I have another thing planned for that episode and it's a tad darker.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, karma sucks, doesn't it? Nah, I didn't feel like letting anyone off easy.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Thanks. Good to know.**

 **Jedssm: Yeah, but I have something darker planned for that episode. I have one more update for that.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Yeah, but like I've said a few times already, I have something darker planned. Uh…sorry, but which one was yours?**

 **He23t: No you can't.**

 **Mikedonald: It pissed off even the most devoted fans of the show. I mean I understand cartoon satire and everything, but they took things too far in that episode.**

 **Chad615: Yeah, I have something else planned.**

 **Aaron Nava: Thanks, my original idea was a bit darker than this. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Red Rain: Thanks. Yeah I don't know what was going on in the writers heads when they make episodes like these. Like I said a few times I have something else planned for that episode and it is a bit darker.**

 **Anyway, here's a little gender bent update. Enjoy.**

Linka sat in her room with her back against the wall and her legs hugged up against her chest. Hearing the door open, she looked up to see her music loving brother Luke walk in the room, "Hey sis, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Luke, thanks for asking,"

"You're not fine Linka and you know it," Luke sighed and sat down next to his only sister, "You ran to your room as soon as you got home and you barely ate anything at dinner." Linka frowned and looked away, "Loki told us what happened between you and Robert and I'm going to tell you that none of us really liked that guy to begin with." Linka looked up in confusion, "Yeah, even Loki hated the guy and he's dating his sister,"

"If you guys didn't like him why didn't you have a problem when I was dating him?"

"Well because you're our sister and we saw how much you liked the guy…but apparently the protective brother talk didn't scare him enough,"

"Protective brother talk? Luke what do you mean by that?"

Luke sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "So you remember how we wanted to talk to Robert alone when you first started dating? Yeah, we told the little rat bastard that he tried anything funny to you then we won't hesitate to give him a Dutch Oven Loud boys style," Linka looked at her older brother with an unamused look crossing her face and Luke chuckled, "We threatened him in other ways too, don't worry."

"So you threatened Robert who was my boyfriend at the time?" Luke snickered and nodded and Linka hugged him and slightly smiled, "Thanks butt face,"

"Butt face? You haven't called me that in a while," Luke smirked and rubbed the top of his sister's head and he heard her stomach growling, "And it sounds like my little sis is hungry," he looked back out into the hall and then at his sister, "C'mon, I say we sneak out and go to that burger place down the street,"

"Yeah, okay," the two siblings stood up and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

 **Just a small update to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	138. St Patrick's Day

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was, wasn't it?**

 **LoudMouth: Yeah, it was a sweet moment. Yeah, like I've said countless times, I do have something else planned and everything and it's going to be dark.**

 **That Engineer: Heh, probably. Keep reading to find out.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, I try to warn my sister's fiancée about not trying anything funny with my sister, but the dude is taller and heavier than I am.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Yeah, it was. Okay, I'll see if I can't post it after this.**

 **Omega Ultra: Yeah, sorry. I was having an off day. Thanks.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, it was. I hate seeing stories in the alternate universe where the brothers are fighting with Linka too.**

 **He23t: Uh…okay?**

 **Ash Sayin: Yeah okay. Yeah, karma is a bitch.**

 **KRUSA1: What you do you mean?**

 **Anyway, here's something for St. Patrick Day. Enjoy.**

The Loud family, dressed in green, walked around town with other people, young and old and dressed in green walked around as well. Luna let out a slight groan and her family looked at her and Rita frowned, "I know you're upset they didn't pick you to sing at the festival tonight, Luna, but you should be happy because you know who was picked."

Lincoln looked confused and Luna sighed, "I know mom, but what if he can't sing? We never heard him sing before,"

"Wait who are you guys talking about?" Lincoln arched a brow and everyone looked at him, "What?"

"Lincoln…we uh…may have filled a form out and put your name on it," Lynn Sr. answered and Lincoln's eyes widened, "We thought it might be good if you tried to sing in the festival,"

"But uh…Luna's right…what if I don't know how to sing? I'll make a fool out of myself."

"Well we signed you up and you were picked," Rita said in a firm tone as the family started walking away.

Luna looked back at her only brother and saw him looking away with a frown on his face. Luna slowed her pace and walked beside Lincoln, "Hey bro, are you okay?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "What's wrong?"

"I can't sing in front of all these people, I'll get stage fright and look like an idiot,"

"Heh, no you won't dude," Luna smirked and rubbed Lincoln's back, "Just go on stage, sing one song for St. Patrick's Day and you'll be done, no worries."

"Says the sister who is on her way to become a rock star," Luna smiled and shrugged her shoulders and Lincoln sighed, "Thanks for the words of encouragement, Luna."

"No problem dude," Luna half smiled and the two of them quickened their pace to catch with their family.

A large crowd of people sat on the grass and watched as Lincoln walked on the stage in front of them with a guitar in his hand. Lincoln stopped in front of a microphone before he strummed a few cords on the guitar.

" _In the town of Athy one Jeremy Lanigan  
Battered away till he hadn't a pound  
And his father died and made him a man again  
Left him a farm and ten aches of ground._

 _He gave a grand party to friends and relations  
Who did not forget him when come to the wall.  
If you'd only listen  
I'll make your eyes glisten  
To the rows and ructions at Lanigan's ball._

 _Myself to be sure got free invitations  
For all the nice girls and boys I might ask.  
In less than a minute both friends and relations  
were dancing around as merry as bees round a cask._

 _Lashing out punch and wine for the ladies  
Potatoes, cakes,  
there was bacon and tea  
There were the Nolans  
Dolans  
O'Grady's  
courting the girls and dancing away._

 _Six long months I spent in Dublin  
Six long months doing nothing at all  
Six long months I spent in Dublin  
Learning to dance for Lanigan's ball,_" everyone stared at Lincoln in disbelief as he continued to sing.

" _They were doing all kinds of  
nonsensical polkas.  
Round the room in a whirly gig._

 _But Julia and I soon banished their nonsense  
and tipped them a twist of a real Irish jig._

 _Oh how the girl she really got mad at me  
danced that you'd think that the ceiling will fall  
for I spent three weeks a Brooks Academy learning to dance for Lanigan's ball._"

The festival ended and the families left the park. Luna looked at her only brother and slightly smirked, "I told you that you'd be fine, bro,"

"Yeah," Lincoln yawned and nuzzled closer to his music loving sister, "Wake me up when we get home," Luna smiled and nodded as she rubbed the top of Lincoln's head.

 **Okay I had something else planned for St. Patrick's Day and everything, but we're in the middle of moving and everything so I had to go with the first thing that came to mind. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	139. 139

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. I suppose I can write a few ideas down**

 **KRUSA1: Chill out, dude. I didn't forget, but I don't think it can happen.**

 **Hyperion52: Ha, thanks.**

 **JGB2699: What were you expecting? A drunken orgy or something? Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah sure.**

 **He23t: Good to know.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks. I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Mr. Noname: I don't know. I know, but I'm not going to and not all of them are going to be M rated.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Yeah, unfortunately St. Patrick's Day does have a dark history behind it.**

 **Dragonking1987: I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: I did? Oh, my bad. Yeah, here's the one you asked for.**

 **Enjoy.**

The ten Loud sisters stood in front of the door with wide grins on their faces. Hearing shouting coming from outside, they looked at the window in confusion before slowly walking up to it. Looking out the window, they saw their brother's best friend Clyde running down the street and Lincoln chasing after him, shouting as he ran. Confused, they saw Lincoln walk up to the house with an angered expression on his face and they ran up to the door.

The door opened and angered Lincoln stepped inside, "Are you okay dude?" Luna arched a brow and Lincoln looked at his music loving sister in confusion, "We just saw you chase down your best friend like he committed murder. What happened bro?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," he tried to walk past his sisters when they stood in front of him, "Guys…I had a really bad day at school and I'd like to go to my room and read comics in my undies."

"Clearly," Lori rolled her eyes, "No one wants to kill their best friend over nothing. Something happened and it literally pissed you off."

"It's nothing, alright?" Lincoln snapped and his sisters frowned. Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry guys, but…I just want to go to my room and read some comics." His sisters nodded and stepped aside, allowing Lincoln to pass them and up the stairs.

Lincoln laid on his bed in his underwear with a comic in his hands. Hearing the door creak open, he looked up and saw Leni walking into his room with a concerned look crossing her face. He looked back at his comic and sighed, "What?"

"What's wrong Linky?" Lincoln sighed again and shook his head, "No, Lori's right, no one want to, like, kill their best friend for nothing." Lincoln frowned and shook his head, "C'mon Linky, tell me what happened?"

"I…I uh…Ronnie Anne and Clyde were…they uh…were behind the bleachers at school and…yeah, so Ronnie Anne and Clyde won't be coming here ever again." Leni frowned before hugging her brother and rubbed his back, "So now you know why I was chasing Clyde earlier."

"It'll be okay, Lincoln," Leni smiled and kissed her only brother and Lincoln's eyes widened. Leni backed away with a slight smile crossing her lips, "Let big sister help you, Linky," Lincoln looked on in shock as he watched his older sister take her shirt off, revealing a pair of bare breasts.

Lincoln sat on the edge of his bed with Leni on top of him, both siblings naked with sweat running down their bodies, Lincoln's dick in his sister's wet pussy. Leni looked down at her younger brother and smirked, "See Linky? You don't need Ronnie Anne when you have a totes hot sister here for you,"

"Leni, we're going to burn in hell for…" Leni kissed him and moved her hips as she moaned into Lincoln's mouth.

Leni backed away with a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths, "Don't worry about that Lincoln, we'll totes be fine. Just enjoy this little moment," Lincoln swallowed hard before putting his hands on his sister's waist and moved her at quicker pace and Leni moaned and bit her lip, "Like that Linky, keep going," Lincoln sighed and began licking Leni's breasts, running his tongue across her nipple.

The two siblings laid on the bed under the covers. Leni wrapped an arm around Lincoln's torso and nuzzled closer to him, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, but if my soul is damned for eternity I'm going to kill you," Lincoln half smiled and Leni lightly chuckled.

 **Okay Random, I had a few things laid out for this and everything, but I'm kind of scattered at the moment…so…yeah…sorry if this isn't what you asked for. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	140. Losing his sanity PT 1

**Mikedonald: Yeah, probably. I know what comic you're talking about and I liked half of it, minus Lucy, Lola and Lana bit, but what can you do?**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah. You wanted to be a Luancoln? I suppose I can do something about it.**

 **Hyperion52: Uh…okay?**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Uh…right? Okay? I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Heh, thanks for understanding and you're welcome. Nah, I might make them have a kid later in the future and everything.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: Uh…thanks?**

 **d. felipe76: I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **KRUSA1: Okay dude, let's get a few things straight, it was Leni, not Luan, second, and I'm more than certain I told you this before, I said I** _ **might make a fucking sequel**_ **. So don't get your panties in a knot if I can't do it. This is exactly what I'm talking about, like if I can't do a request I'd at least expect a fucking thank you, not someone bitching about it!**

 **He23t: Uh…right.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. It's cool.**

 **Headphase05: Uh…okay? Right.**

 **Geo soul: I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Blaz: Uh…okay, right. Keep reading.**

 **For now, here's another bit from No Such Luck. Enjoy.**

Lincoln shivered and shook as the wind howled as he walked down the street. Snow began falling and Lincoln sighed, "Maybe I am unlucky…I'm so cold," he stopped and sat under a tree as he rubbed his chest, trying to warm himself up, "So…this is how I'm going to die? Freezing to death," his teeth began chattering and he violently shook, "I…don't…want to…die like this," he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep as he felt the cold wash over his body.

Lincoln moaned and opened his eyes and heard a faint beeping sound, "What happened? Where am I? Why does my arm and leg feel funny? Am I dead?"

"In order, someone found you in the storm, the hospital, they had severe frostbite and had to be amputated and no," he looked up and saw a doctor standing next to the bed he was laying in, "You've been in a coma for two days. You're a very lucky boy, any longer in that storm and you wouldn't have made it."

"Can we get back to the fact that my right arm and left leg are gone?"

"Don't worry, we felt bad for you and decided to give you the best prosthetics medical science has to offer," Lincoln groaned and sat up before moving the blanket off his body and stared at his newly required limbs in disbelief, "It'll take a while to get used to them, but once you do, you won't even know you're wearing them."

"Uh…I don't have any money so I can't…"

"This one is on us, kid," the doctor half smiled, "I know what it's like having a prosthetic limb," the doctor held his left arm out and rolled his sleeve up, revealing a prosthetic arm, "Yeah, lost it on my first year on tour," Lincoln frowned and the doctor sighed, "Now I'm not one to judge or anything, but I'm sure your family is worried about you, son. Why don't you tell me where you live and we'll…?"

"I want to go home," The doctor arched a brow and Lincoln shook his head, "My family is worried about me and I feel like going home."

"That's not entirely ad…"

"I'll be fine, I just want to go home," the doctor frowned and nodded before walking out of the room. Lincoln growled and narrowed his eyes, "You bastards better watch yourself, because when I get home I'm going to break my new limbs in by kicking your asses."

A taxi pulled up in front of the Loud house and Lincoln climbed out of it and stared at the house with a look of hatred as the taxi drove away. He walked up to the house, "Lincoln?" he stopped and looked back in confusion to see his sisters' friends Haiku and Tabby along with his classmates Cookie and Cristina walking up to him, "What are you doing mate?"

"I'm going to give my sisters and parents a piece of my mind and probably a piece of my prosthetics," the four girls looked confused and Lincoln rolled his left pant leg up and his right sleeve up, revealing the fake limbs, shocking the four girls, "After some series of accidents, I was…uh…well let's just say my sisters and parents are paranoid around me." He turned around and continued to walk to the house with the four girls following him.

The ten Loud girls and their parents sat in the living room, watching TV when the front door was kicked in, startling them. They looked up and saw Lincoln walk through the front door followed by Haiku, Tabby, Cookie and Cristina, "Lincoln? Dude where were you?" Luna asked and Lincoln rolled his eyes before revealing his arm and leg, "What the hell happened to you, bro?"

"What happened to me, she says," Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "You know you should be the comedian of the family, your jokes are funnier than Luan's…although that is not saying much because her jokes are anything but funny."

"Okay, ouch, but seriously, what happened Linc?" Luan arched a brow and Lincoln let out a frustrated groan, "Linc?"

"Okay, let's think for a minute, two nights ago there was a snowstorm and almost everyone in town were in their nice warm beds…well a certain white-haired boy was not so lucky." His family frowned and the four girls behind Lincoln looked confused, "Yeah, the boy's family believed him to be a jinx, a curse, bad luck, so instead of being reasonable, the family decided to force the boy to sleep outside."

The four girls looked shocked and Rita shook her head, "Lincoln we were…"

"Shut up," Lincoln sighed, "And the boy decided to walk around town, trying to get away from his damned family, and he wound up falling asleep under a tree as the storm started to worsen. The boy woke up a few days later…"

"Lincoln if you will just let…"

"I'm still talking Pinocchio, wait your turn," Lincoln glared at his father and shook his head, "Anyways, the boy woke up a few days later in a hospital only to discover his right arm and left leg had to be amputated due to frostbite. The doctors at the hospital he woke up in told him that they gave him the best prosthetics medical science has to offer, free of charge." The family frowned and the four girls behind Lincoln stared at them as Lincoln chuckled coldly and shook his head, "So…and here's the funny part…the boy told the doctor that he wanted to go home after he woke up because his family was worried about him, but the doctor told him that it might be better if he stayed a few more days, but the boy persuaded the doctor and again, told him that his family was worried about him. After signing a few papers, the doctor called a taxi for the boy and the boy was soon home, and now he can kick his family's ass with his new leg,"

Lincoln began laughing and everyone looked at him in confusion. Cookie walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "C'mon Lincoln, why don't go for a walk?"

"Walk,"

"Yeah, a walk," Cristina walked up to him and rubbed his back, "C'mon Lincoln, we don't want to get in trouble," Lincoln nodded and the four girls led Lincoln out of the house.

The five 11-year-olds walked around the town and the four girls looked back at Lincoln, "Lincoln, pain is nothing more than a…"

"I'll be fine, Haiku," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, looking down at his newly acquired limbs, "It's just going to take some time to get used to these damned things, that's all,"

The four girls frowned and nodded before Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "You know, my little rant reminded me of a joke. It's a bit lengthy, but not as morbid. There are these two guys and they're locked up in a lunatic asylum. One day they decided that they didn't like that anymore, that they had enough and decided to try and escape." The girls looked at him and Lincoln chuckled, "So one night, they escaped to the roof and they saw a small gap leading to rooftops, stretching across town, stretching to freedom. So, the first guy jumps and makes it across without a problem. His friend, however, was having doubts, he was afraid of falling and said he couldn't do it." He snickered and the girls looked at him in confusion, "Anyway, the first guy got an idea. He said hey, I got this flashlight with me. I'll just shine it across and you can walk across the beam and join me but the second…the second guy said what do you think I am crazy? If I do that then you'll just turn it off when I get halfway across." He laughed and the four girls sighed and slightly smiled as they shook their heads.

 **This is another bit for the episode No Such Luck and yes, if frostbite is bad enough, the body part has to be amputated. I got the joke from The Killing Joke. Recommend giving it a watch, it's pretty good. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	141. Anti-hero PT 2

**Dragontitan: Yeah, it was harsh, and you're probably right, it probably is the most hated episode out there.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Dread: Yeah, there's more to it.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, it is.**

 **Hyperion52: Yes, it is, but it's still a good one.**

 **KRUSA1: Well maybe you should learn some patience my friend. I can't find a way to write it.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Heh, I suppose I can dabble a bit and see what I can come up with.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, no one can blame him for going insane. The only part I didn't like is Joker shooting Barbara Gordon and tortures Jim Gordon.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I think everyone is. Yeah, I did.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: I believe in karma. Every rhyme has a reason and all that. Yeah, they should've, but I decided to take a different route. I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Lawny-Geo soul's friend: Thanks. I'm still working on it, it's been rather hectic at my place.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks, keep reading to find out what happens to the family. It's cool, I'm not a real big fan of Marvel, so it's cool you're not a fan of the DC universe. Four or five.**

 **The Critik: Uh thanks…I think? Yeah, a lot of people made stories where Lincoln loses his sanity and everything.**

 **d. felipe76: This isn't a sequel, but another take on that episode. I don't think so, maybe if people learn some manners I might make a sequel.**

 **Ash Sayin: It was a good watch and thanks.**

 **Onepieceranger123: Chapter 140 is another take on that episode.**

 **Headphase05: Yeah, there's going to be an arc for that.**

 **LoudMouth: No, I don't think it's weird. Heh, never really thought of it like there. No, they didn't and I'm not going to show any type of mercy to any of them for that.**

 **TheBlackMamba01: Thanks. Yeah, it's probably the worst in the series. Yeah, I'll update that arc.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the street with his head and the knife in his pocket as a small grin crossed his lips. Turning the corner, he fell back and groaned as landed on the ground. He looked up to see the Santiago family, "Watch where you're going," Lincoln hissed and stood up, "Anyway, what the hell bit you guys in the ass?"

"What bit us in the ass?" Bobby hissed and grabbed Lincoln by the shirt, "You little punk, you gave Lori a scar!" Lincoln looked confused for a second before he chuckled and shook his head, "And what's so funny?"

"You're right…you're right, I did give Lori a scar and I gave you one to match," the four Santiago's looked confused and Bobby hissed in pained as he felt a stinging pain cut across his cheek, forcing him to let Lincoln go. Lincoln smirked and laughed, "If you guys want to beat the hell out of me you'll have to catch me first," he turned and began running down the street and the family gave chase.

Lincoln turned the corner and bumped into someone, knocking them both to the ground, "Ouch," Lincoln heard a voice say and he looked up to see his classmate Cookie Beach, rubbing her lower back, "That hurt,"

"Cookie," Lincoln jumped up and helped her up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Lincoln, but I need to keep going," Lincoln looked confused and Cookie frowned, "Chandler…Chandler and his friends they…uh…I just need to go,"

Before Cookie could run past Lincoln, he grabbed her by the wrist and ran into a bush and the two of them crouched down. Lincoln peered through the branches of the bush and saw the Santiago's and Chandler and his friend stop in front of the bush and looked around. Lincoln turned around and quietly whispered to Cookie, "Do you trust me?" Cookie slightly nodded and Lincoln sighed, "Good, we're going to jump up, they're going to see us and we're going to run into the woods. Once we're far enough, you're going to hide and I'll take care of the rest."

"Lincoln…what are you planning? There are seven of them and…"

"Just trust me," Lincoln held her hand and took a deep breath before jumping up, "Hey assholes!" the seven looked at them and the two 11-year-olds turned and ran further into the woods and the others soon followed them.

The two 11-year-olds stopped and panted as they looked around. Lincoln spotted a bush nearby and lightly shoved Cookie into it, "Stay, I'll handle these morons." Cookie frowned and did as she was told as they heard footsteps growing closer.

Lincoln smirked as he looked back and reached into his pocket. The group of seven stopped in front of Lincoln and panted, "Enough fooling around kid," Mr. Santiago hissed through his teeth.

Lincoln smirked and shook his head, "C'mon lame-o, just turn yourself in, we don't want to hurt you," Ronnie Anne narrowed her eyes.

"Oh what a pity, because I really want to hurt you morons," he looked at Chandler and his friends and arched a brow, "Now why are you idiots chasing Cookie?"

Chandler chuckled and shook his head, "Because that bitch owes me."

Lincoln growled and narrowed his eyes, "Say that word one more time."

"What…bitch?"

Lincoln ran up to Chandler and Chandler's eyes widened as he felt a stinging pain slide across his throat. Everyone stared in shock as Chandler fell to the forest floor dead, "What the he…" before either of Chandler's friends could finish, Lincoln stabbed them repeatedly in the sides before they fell to the ground.

Lincoln looked at the Santiago's and smirked, "So…you guys are really stupid enough that you'll just stay here while I mercilessly killed these idiots?" he chuckled and shook his head, "Tell me something, why do you think I attacked Lori that night? It's because I couldn't stand any of them belittling me like that and you know there's only so much a person can take."

"Look…just…let us take you to the police station and we'll…"

"We'll what," Lincoln arched a brow, "I was on the verge of breaking a long time ago, but after my sisters openly said I won't get anywhere in life…well that broke psyche," before any of the Santiago's could respond, Lincoln lunged at them and one-by-one, he slit their throats, allowing their bodies to fall to the ground, "Heh,"

"Lincoln," he looked up and saw Cookie stepping out from behind the bush, "What was that all about? Are you turning into a serial killer or something?"

"More like an antihero, I only kill when absolutely necessary," Lincoln frowned and put his knife away, "Anyway, why was Chandler and his goons chasing you?"

"They uh…I was with my parents, but they had to leave and go to work…some kind of emergency, anyway, a short time later Chandler and his friends came over…I told them that I couldn't have anyone over and before I knew it, Chandler had me pinned against the wall and he was reaching up my skirt," Lincoln let out a disgusted sigh and shook his head, "So what happened with you and your sisters?"

"Oh…they uh…they kept rubbing their successes in my face and told I'll never achieve anything in life and…after years of verbal and physical abuse…like I said my psyche broke and now whenever I see a reason to kill…like Chandler and his idiots trying to rape you, then that's when I'll kill."

"So your sisters broke you?" Lincoln frowned and Cookie looked away, "Sorry…but why would you kill Ronnie Anne? Aren't you two dating?" Lincoln chuckled and Cookie looked confused, "What's so funny?"

"Heh, Ronnie Anne decided to end our relationship a few weeks ago. When I asked her why, she wouldn't give me a reason and then I asked if we could be friends and well…that didn't go so well either," he sighed and put his knife away, "Anyway, let's get you home." Cookie frowned and nodded and the two of them walked away from the seven dead bodies.

 **I don't know where I was going with this update. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	142. 142

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, there's one so much someone can take before they snap.**

 **KRUSA1: Well apparently you're not dude because I told you time and time again that I couldn't write it without it sounding forced. I'm sorry you feel that way.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: You're welcome.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, antiheroes are probably the best type of heroes. Thank you.**

 **Jedssm: Heh, probably.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Probably. And people tend to freeze up when they're witnessing murder, so yeah, they kind of give you that ability.**

 **LoudMouth: I suppose I can see what I can come up with. Yeah, I did.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah, he did.**

 **d. felipe76: What I mean is that if I make a request or at least try to, the ones who made said request could at least have the common decency to say thank you.**

 **He23t: Yeah, that's one of the only few parts I did not like.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Nightmaster000: Well I probably could've gone darker. Thanks, he is, isn't he?**

 **Aaron Nava: Yeah, I'll bring that arc back soon.**

 **Guest: Thanks. Soon, I have a few things planned out before that makes a comeback.**

 **B. Bandit18: Yeah, I suppose you're right.**

 **Anyway, just as a last middle finger to KRUSA before he leaves, here's a Luan and Lincoln one shot. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sighed as he stared out the rain poured down in sheets. Lightning flashed and Lincoln sighed again as he shook his head, "I hate the rain," he heard his stomach growl and he lightly chuckled, "Well I might as well get a little snack before bed," he turned and walked out of his room and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, his eyes widened as he smelt alcohol in the air. He looked at the couch and saw his comedy loving sister Luan sitting on the couch with a bottle of vodka on the table in front of her, "Luan, are you crazy or something?" Lincoln rushed over to his older sister and sat down next to her, "Why the hell are you drinking and…"

"Shut up Linc," Luan groaned and Lincoln frowned. Luan sighed and shook her head, "I'm depressed, Linc. No one in the family likes me, no one laughs at my jokes and everyone…"

"Hold on Luan, everyone loves you and dad laughs at your jokes."

"Pity laughs!" Luan hissed as tears fell from her eyes, "No one really laughs at my jokes, not even my friends!"

She cried and Lincoln frowned as he wrapped his arms around his sister and lightly rubbed her back, "Luan…everyone in the family loves you…it's just…your pranks do get out of hand on April Fools and everyone just wants you to stop with the pranks or at least not make them so physical you end up hurting everyone." Luan shook and cried into Lincoln's shoulder as her younger brother continued to comfort her, "C'mon Luan, let's go up to my room. I think you've had enough to drink," Luan choked on tears as she nodded and the two siblings stood up and walked up the stairs.

Luan and Lincoln sat on Lincoln's bed and Luan choked on tears while Lincoln continued to comfort her. Luan looked up at her only brother with puffy red eyes, "Lincoln…can I tell you something?" Lincoln arched brow and nodded, "I love you," Lincoln's eyes widened as he felt his sister tightly hug him, "I don't mean to hurt anyone with my pranks and I don't know why I let my pranks go that far."

Lincoln frowned and lightly rubbed Luan's back, "It's okay Luan, we all know you didn't mean it," Luan continued to cry while Lincoln continued to comfort her.

 **Before I do my closing remarks, I'd like to give a special shout out to my good buddy KRUSA. Enjoy this final fuck you, dude. I was going to write your request, I really was, but like I said, I was having slight troubles wording it and everything and you were getting me to the point where my blood was boiling 24/7. So again, fuck you and enjoy your life dude.**

 **Okay, closing remarks. I was going to update PTSD, but since my good buddy decided to try and break my psyche, I decided to do one final FU as a going away present because I'm just one hell of a guy. I'm going to update PTSD tomorrow and then a request Insane asked for via PM the day after. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	143. PTSD PT 5

**Dragontitan: Yeah, it is good to see that.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **That Engineer: Yeah, it is. Probably. I know, but…I don't know…I guess I have to show my reasons for my rage.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, what can you do?**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. I don't know either and at this point I don't think I can care less.**

 **LucklessBLack86: Good to know. It'll be up by the end of the week. Don't worry.**

 **Guest: Exactly.**

 **He23t: Thanks. Well if he's mad he can get glad again. Yeah no problem. A prequel you say? Well I love to hear it.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: I guess it was. Thanks.**

 **Dread55: Heh, that sounds like it's in the realms of reality. Yeah, I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can get. I don't take anything to heart because I know the world is cold and dark, but if someone makes a request and they go on a rant when I explain that I cannot write it then I'm going to do an FU chapter for them.**

 **Lawny-Geo soul's friend: Shots fired and shots returned.**

 **Joodan: Heh, yeah, I guess so. Thanks and good to know.**

 **LoudMouth: Yeah, I'm just looking for the right song to use and everything. Never read it.**

 **SumGuy: Yeah, everyone loves revenge.**

 **Anyway, here's a PTSD update. Enjoy.**

Lincoln and his grandfather walked into a building and Lincoln looked around in confusion, "What are we doing here, pop-pop?"

"Well Lincoln, since we can't help you with simple methods such as triggering your episodes and snapping you out of them, we're going to have to see a therapist." Lincoln groaned and Albert sighed, "You know you don't like the idea of therapy my lookalike, but we're running out of alternatives," Lincoln sighed and nodded before the two veterans sat down and waited.

Lincoln sat in a lone room with his forearms on his lap and his shoulders slumped over. Hearing the door open, Lincoln looked up to see a redheaded woman walking into the room, "Hi, you must be Lincoln," Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Well my name is Olivia and I'm here to help you. Your grandfather told me that you just got back from your tour of duty and now you're suffering from PTSD."

"Yeah, and no offense, but I don't believe in therapy so I don't think it's going to help me at all."

"Well we don't have to talk about your condition or what you've faced while you were overseas," Lincoln arched a brow in confusion and Olivia smiled and shook her head, "No, we can talk about whatever you want,"

"Um…okay? What should we talk about?"

"Like I said, whatever you want, this is a safe place," Lincoln sighed and nodded before he began telling Olivia his childhood and times before he was shipped overseas.

Olivia checked the time and half smiled, "Well that's it for our first session," she handed Lincoln a clipboard and a pen, "I need you to sign this and I will see you back here next week." Lincoln nodded before taking the pen and clipboard and signed on the sheet of paper before handing them back to Olivia and the two of them stood up, "Okay Lincoln, maybe next week we can try to talk a bit about your condition or at least your time on tour,"

"Uh…yeah, thanks doc," Olivia nodded and Lincoln walked over to the door, "Well…see you next week." Olivia nodded again and Lincoln walked out of the room.

Albert looked up and saw his grandson walking into the waiting room and he stood up, "So how'd it go, my lookalike?"

"It went fine, pop-pop, I have another appointment next week," Albert arched a brow and Lincoln sighed, "She said I didn't have to talk about my time on tour or about my condition if I didn't want to so we just talked about my childhood and what it was like before I went overseas."

"Okay, I guess that's fair," Albert chuckled and shook his head, "Let's get home Lincoln," Lincoln nodded and the two of them walked out of the building.

 **Just a small update for this. Yes, first sessions of therapy usually don't go according to plan. The client usually shuts up and is too nervous to talk to the therapist. Next update will be a bit longer, promise. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	144. Starvation PT 1

**Dragontitan: Yeah, he can.**

 **Guest: Thanks. I don't know when it'll be out.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, it's an old one and I'm bringing it back.**

 **LoudMouth: Yeah, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I'll see what I can do. I hope you do know if I do write it, the younger ones won't be included.**

 **He23t: Truer words have never been spoken.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, it was short. Therapy can go one of two ways, it can help or it can go wrong and worsen your already existing condition.**

 **Anyway, here's one that you asked for. Enjoy.**

Lincoln watched as his family closed the windows of the house before closing the blinds. He sighed and frowned, "They…they're serious about this? They're not going to let me back in the house?" he shook his head and looked down the street, "Well it looks like I'm alone," he looked at the house one last time before looking down the street and raced down the street.

Lincoln walked down the street as a cool wind blew past him. He dug in his pockets and pulled out a few coins before shaking his head, "Okay, I don't have much money, but I should be fine. I have some snacks and water in my backpack," he looked around before walking into a damp alley and sat up against a dumpster, "Okay Lincoln, you've seen plenty of survival movies, you know had to ration your supplies wisely." He heard his stomach growl and he frowned, "Okay…I'll eat something and drink some water today and try to come up with a plan tomorrow," he unzipped his backpack and pulled out a small bottle of water and a pack of crackers.

A sickly thin Lincoln walked down the street and looked around with a cold look behind his eyes. His stomach growled and he winched in pain, "Damn…went through my supplies a lot quicker than I anticipated."

"Lincoln?" his eyes widened and he looked back to see Ronnie Anne walking up to him with a confused look on her face, "Lincoln where have you been? No one's seen you for two weeks." Lincoln looked away and his stomach made a loud, audible growl and Ronnie Anne frowned, "C'mon lame-o, I'm just about to go home for dinner and it sounds like you're hungry too," Lincoln frowned and Ronnie Anne grabbed him by the wrist, "Let's go," she led him down the street.

The Santiago family looked at Lincoln in confusion as he ate and drank. Lincoln set the empty glass down and panted. He looked up at the family of four and frowned, "Thank you for inviting me for dinner, but I really…"

"Hold on Lincoln, maybe you can explain what's going on," Robert Sr. interrupted him, "Ronnie Anne told us that no one has seen you for a few weeks and you look like you've seen better days,"

Lincoln sighed and looked away, "We're not going to judge you," he heard Ronnie Anne's mother Linda say, "We just want to try and help you."

He looked up and sighed, "After a bad loss at my sister's baseball game, she declared me unlucky and the entire family decided that it was true. It got to the point where they made me sleep outside and they lucked me out of the house," the four stared at him in disbelief and Lincoln sighed before standing up, "I'd love to stay and help, really, but I need to keep moving and…"

"Why don't you stay with us dude," Bobby offered and Lincoln looked up in disbelief, "Your family is wrong for doing this to you, dude," Lincoln frowned and nodded.

Lincoln sat on the bed in the guest room and sighed, "Are you okay lame-o?" Lincoln nodded and he felt the bed sink in a little, "Are you sure? What would've happened if I didn't see you today?"

"I probably would've either died from starvation or dehydration," Lincoln looked back and saw a small frown forming on Ronnie Anne's face, "But uh…thanks for the help,"

"Nah, don't mention it," Ronnie Anne gave a forced smile, "C'mon lame-o, me and Bobby are going to watch a horror movie while our parents are sleeping," Lincoln half smiled and nodded before the two stood up and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Bobby looked over to his younger sister and Lincoln had fallen asleep and he sighed before turning the TV off and stood up. He took the cover off from the back of the couch and draped it over the two sleeping 11-year-olds before walking up the stairs and went to his room.

 **Okay Insane, I know you wanted something different, but I'm going to make a few altercations here and there. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	145. Pain and sorrow

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, they're both to blame, but the family took it too far with their actions.**

 **Jss2141: You think so, huh? Well keep reading to find out if you're right.**

 **Mikedonald: This is a different arc. No, not you, just a handful of people.**

 **Hyperion52: I think everyone, even the writers, hated that episode.**

 **JGB2699: Heh, I like it, I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **That Engineer: Heh, I suppose something like that could happen.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah sorry, but until I feel people had learned manners, the only thing the younger sisters will be involved in are cute little fics. I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Good to know.**

 **Dread55: Thanks. There'll be another part soon.**

 **The Critik: Thanks. Yeah, that episode was nothing but fanfiction fuel. Keep reading.**

 **Omega Ultra: Thanks. Yeah, I probably can start working on the transitions.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Alright cool. Yeah, the story will fall into place from here on out and everything, I just had to make a few minor altercations here and there.**

 **He23t: Yeah, that's true.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Heh, it's fanfiction central with that episode. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I guess so.**

 **Someone 121: No, it's cool, I got the jest of what you're trying to say. Unfortunately I have an arc where Lincoln and a background character are Lily's real parents, but I can try to write a different arc. Let me write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks. Yeah, really.**

 **Mr. Noname: Uh…okay. Take care buddy and see you in the next chapter.**

 **LoudMouth: Yeah, but what can you do?**

 **Anyway, here's something you asked for. Enjoy.**

Luna yawned as she walked out of hers and Luan's room and turned to walk into the bathroom. She stopped and looked down the hall to Lincoln's room when she heard a strum of guitar. Confused, she quietly tiptoed down the hall to Lincoln's room. Reaching the door to Lincoln's room, she pressed her ear against the door and heard the strum of a guitar again before she heard her younger brother begin to sing.

" _If I wasn't here tomorrow  
would anybody care?  
If my time was up I'd wanna know  
you were happy I was there._

 _If I wasn't here tomorrow  
would anyone lose sleep?  
If I wasn't hard and hallow  
then maybe you would miss me._

 _I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone,  
Someone that I'd like better.  
I can never forget  
so don't remind me of it forever…forever._"

Luna looked confused and shook her head, "Is…is he hurting or something? Why is he singing this?" she sighed and continued to listen to Lincoln sing.

" _What if I just pulled myself together  
Would matter at all?  
What if I just tried not to remember  
Would matter at all?_

 _All the chances that have passed me by  
would it matter if I gave it one more try._

 _Would it matter at all?_ " Luna felt tears build up behind her eyes as she heard the pain in Lincoln's voice as he continued to sing.

" _If I wasn't here tomorrow  
Would anybody care?  
Still stuck inside this sorrow  
I got nothing and going nowhere._

 _I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone,  
someone that I'd like better.  
I can never forget, so don't remind me of it forever…forever!_

 _What if I just pulled myself together?  
Would it matter at all?  
What I just tried not to remember?  
Would it matter at all?_

 _All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try?  
Would it matter at all?_"

Luna bit her lip as she heard the bridge to the song and she choked on tears, "What's wrong bro? Why are you so hurt?" She sighed and continued to listen to Lincoln.

" _I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone,  
someone that I'd like better.  
Can you help me forget  
don't wanna feel like this forever…forever!_

 _What if I just pulled myself together?  
Would it matter at all?  
What if I just tried not to remember?  
Would it matter at all?_

 _All the chances that have passed me by,  
would it matter if I gave it one more try!_

 _If I left tomorrow  
Would anybody care?  
Stuck in this sorrow  
going nowhere!_

 _All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try?_

 _Would it matter at all?_ " Luna heard the strumming slow down before it died down completely.

The door opened and Luna stared down at her younger brow. Lincolns sighed and shook his head, "Luna, why are you outside my room?"

"Dude…what's wrong? You sung that sad song and…I know music better than anyone in this house and I know the message behind that song. People would care if something happened to you, bro."

"Really, well everyone has a funny way of showing it," Luna looked confused and Lincoln shook his head, "You guys force me to sleep outside, you sold all my stuff, you made me wear that ridiculous costume, you guys always rub your success in my face and you say people would care?"

He tried to walk past his older sister, only to be stopped when Luna tightly hugged him. He felt Luna shake and tears slipped down Luna's cheeks, "I'm sorry bro, we all will care if you were gone and we all feel bad about doing all that to you." She pulled back and looked at her only brother, "Maybe…maybe we were a little harsh on you lately…how about I take you out tomorrow, just the two of us, and we'll hang out,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I don't know Luna. I just want to be alone and…"

"Nonsense dude," Luna half smiled, "If my little bro is depressed then I want to try to help him," Lincoln frowned and Luna hugged him again, "Don't worry Lincoln, we'll have a great day tomorrow,"

Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Okay, we'll spend the day together tomorrow and everything," Luna smiled and broke from the hug and kissed the top of Lincoln's head before walking down the hall to the bathroom. Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Well…I guess I'm hanging out with Luna tomorrow," he turned and walked back into the room and closed the door behind him.

 **Okay LoudMouth, I don't think this is what you wanted and I'm sorry if it isn't. Song used is Would It Matter by Skillet, the rights of which I do not own. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	146. 146

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks, keep reading.**

 **d. felipe76: I might make a sequel to it.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it is and it is good to see Luna trying to make it up to Lincoln.**

 **Jss2141: Good to know. I guess I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, but what can you do?**

 **Someone 121: Yeah, like I said I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Yeah, I like making one-shots that are based in reality and everything. I guess I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest: Yeah, it was. I don't know, I really don't know.**

 **He23t: Yeah, she probably is.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, it was. I guess you're right.**

 **Joodan: Yeah, it is. How will I make that work? Well if I can find a way to make it work, sure.**

 **LoudMouth: Yeah, I kind of figured that, but thanks anyway. I guess I could've done that too.**

 **Mr. Noname: Yeah, probably. Okay.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks.**

 **DanielFC721: Oh, you want a lemon heh? Well here's a lemon for you. And to answer your question, I've been dealing with a lot lately and writing is one way of letting everything out.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln sighed as he walked up to the house with his backpack slung over his shoulder. Reaching the door, he heard shouting coming from inside the house. Confused, he opened the door and stepped inside to see his five older sisters sitting on the couch with their phones held up to their ears and they shouted into their phones. They ended their calls as they grunted and threw their phones ono the table in front of them, "Uh…hi?" they looked up in annoyance at their only brother, "Uh…so I just got home from detention and my five older sisters sound like their pissed off. So I'm just going to go up to my room and…bye," he turned and raced up the stairs and went to his room.

Lincoln sat on his bed with a game in his hands and a confused look on his face, "What the hell is going on? First at school…Cookie, Jordan…they were upset and then I get home and my five older sisters are upset…what the hell is going on?" hearing the door creak open, he looked up and saw his sisters stepping into his room, "Hey guys, are you okay?"

"We're fine Linc, but there's something you can do for us," Luan said and Lincoln arched a brow in confusion, "You see, we all were having a terrible day,"

"Yeah, I kind of got that idea when I walked through the front door and you five were screaming bloody murder into your phones." He chuckled and shook his head, "Anyway, what happened? Why did you five look so pissed when I walked through the door earlier?"

"It's nothing to worry yourself over, little bro, but we need your help with something," Lori answered and Lincoln tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Lynn stood up, walked over to the door and closed and locked it, "Uh…okay, what do you need help with?"

"Well you see dude, Tyler was…well he was a jerk,"

"So was Bobby,"

"Josh too,"

"And Mike,"

"Joey too," Lynn sighed and sat next to her only brother, "Yeah, they were sneaking around and we caught them in the act…heh, I threatened to tear Joey's jewels clean off, but that's in the past right now."

"Uh…no offense to any of you…you guys are my sisters and everything, but I'm a little uncomfortable being around people if they threatened to rip a guy's testicles off."

"Well we need your help Linky," Leni smiled and before Lincoln could respond, his five older sisters jumped him, forcing him to fall back onto the bed.

Lincoln looked down and saw his sisters unbuckling his belt and pulled his pants. He swallowed hard, "Uh…don't you five think this is going too far? What if mom and dad find…" before Lincoln could finish, he felt Luan's lips pressed against his.

Lincoln looked down and saw Luna, Lori, Leni and Lynn taking turns licking his dick. He looked back up at his comedy loving sister as she pulled away from him with a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths, "We knew you'd love to help us, Linc," Lincoln's eyes widened as he felt something warm and wet surround his dick.

He looked down to see Lynn's dripping wet pussy, "Uh guys…I understand you five are upset at your boyfriends and everything, but I don't think…" Luna moved up and pressed her lips against his.

Luna backed away with a slight smirk on her lips, "Don't worry about that bro, just help us, okay?" a small smile began twitching on Lincoln's face as he reached up to Lynn and put his hands on her hips and moved her at a hard pace and Lynn panted.

Luna had her back pinned to the wall with her sisters' hands running over her body and her brother's dick moving in and out of her wet pussy and his thumbs running across her hardened nipples.

The six siblings laid on the bed, panting and covered in sweat and semen leaking from their pussies. Lynn looked at her brother and smiled, "So…thanks for the help, Lincoln,"

"Yeah uh…hey if you guys ever need help again…well you know where my room is," the five sisters' half smiled and nodded before cuddling up to their younger brother.

 **I don't know where this came from. Whatever. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	147. Confrontations PT 3

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **LoudMouth: Heh, I've heard of theories of him being adopted and everything. I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Geo soul: We can only hope for the best and prepare for the worst.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Yeah, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **Dread: Heh, haven't really thought of it like that, thanks.**

 **Joodan: Just agreeing with you, that's all dude.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Thanks.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: It's not rape if he started to enjoy it and participated in the act.**

 **Hyperion52: Thanks.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Yeah, thanks.**

 **He23t: Heh, what can I say?**

 **The Critik: Yeah, a lemon.**

 **Lawney-Geo soul's friend: Thanks. It's challenging. Sorry, but like I said before I am not the best at crossovers.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to Confrontations. Enjoy.**

Lincoln watched as Lily and Cookie slept on his bed. He sighed as he saw the tearstains on Cookie's cheeks from the moonlight beaming through the window. He sighed and stood up before he quietly walked out of the room and carefully closed the door behind him before walking down the stairs.

Lincoln sat down at the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal in the dark. The light flicked on and he looked up to see his parents walking into the kitchen. He groaned and shook his head before he continued to eat his cereal. His parents walked up to him and sat across from him, "So you two are determined to raise Lily and…"

"If you two go near them with the intention of taking Lily from us, I won't be nice." He looked at them with a cold look behind his eyes, "Cookie and I have been taking care of her for a while now and we're just fine,"

"Lincoln, we're just trying to let you kids…"

"No," Lincoln slammed his hands on the table and stood up, "Do you know you idiots made Cookie cry herself to sleep tonight? We were just enjoying a little family time and you and Cookie's parents came in and said you weren't afraid to take legal actions, that you'll prove to a judge that we're not capable of caring for Lily and how you'll put a restraining order on Cookie, denying her visitation rights and then her parents said something about sending her away and you morons were going to send me to Aunt Shirley's,"

His parents sighed and his mother shook her head, "Sweetie, we're just trying to give you kids a little freedom. Raising a baby takes a lot of time and you two are just…"

"Look, just stay away from Cookie and Lily and we won't have a problem," he turned and got ready to walk away, "I understand you guys are trying to look out for us, but we decided to raise Lily on our own and we'd like you and Cookie's parents to understand, not threatening us with great lengths," without waiting for a response, Lincoln sighed and walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

Lincoln walked into his room and Cookie sat up and rubbed her eyes and lightly yawned, "Lincoln? What's going on?"

"Nothing, just…just went to get something to eat and my parents tried talking to me," Cookie frowned and Lincoln crawled into bed next to her and the two looked down at the sleeping infant, "I told them that if they go near you or Lily with the intention of taking her form us then I won't be nice,"

"Well…maybe they'll learn this time,"

"Yeah," Cookie yawned and Lincoln looked at her, "Why don't you go back to sleep Cookie? I'm going to be up for a while, so I'll make sure no one decides to come in and tries to take Lily,"

"Okay," Cookie yawned before laying down again, "Goodnight Lincoln," Lincoln half smiled as he watched Cookie slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hearing the door creak open, he looked up and saw Luna and Luan stepping into the room, "What are you guys doing in here? Lily and Cookie are sleeping and…"

"We heard you yelling at mom and dad, dude," Luna arched a brow and Lincoln frowned, "Are you okay bro?"

Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Are you sure Linc? We've never heard you threaten mom and dad like that before,"

"I'm fine, really," Lincoln gave a small smile, "I'm just getting aggravated at mom, dad and Cookie's parents for threatening to take Lily away from us and finding legal ways to keep us away from her."

"Well you know we're here for you and Cookie, bro," Lincoln sighed and nodded, "And you have Lucy and Lana on your side too,"

"Yeah, I know," Lincoln looked down at Lily and Cookie before sighing and looked back at his sisters, "Look guys, Lily has an appointment tomorrow and she and Cookie have been having a rough time sleep all week so…not to be rude, but can you guys get out?"

"Sure, Linc, we'll see you tomorrow," Luan said before she and Luna walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind them.

Lincoln sighed and looked down at Cookie and Lily and frowned, "I hate seeing Cookie like this, and the fact that half my sisters are siding with mom and dad is really pissing me off," he laid down and wrapped an arm around Cookie and slowly fell asleep.

 **Just a small update for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	148. Starvation PT 2

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Yeah, I'm going to give an expansion for them in a future chapter.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah, I can do something like that.**

 **Hyperion52: Thanks.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, I suppose you're right on that. Thanks.**

 **He23t: Right, okay.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks.**

 **Joodan: Oh, sorry for the confusion and thanks.**

 **Guest: You want Leni?**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to starvation. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in the guest room of the Santiago house when the door opened and Ronnie Anne stepped inside. She sat down next to him and frowned, "Are you okay?" Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lincoln sighed and laid back with his arms behind his head, "Just a little pissed off at my family and…"

"You don't seem like you're bad luck," Lincoln looked at her in confusion and Ronnie Anne shook her head, "You've been living with us for a couple of days and nothing happened to us."

"Yeah, but that's because I made the whole thing up to get away from my sisters for a while, but they've been taking things too far and it's getting to the point where I'm wondering why no one has called protective survives on them."

"Maybe no one really knows what's going on between you and your family, lame-o," Lincoln frowned and Ronnie Anne sighed and stood up, "Let's go," Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Bobby's working late and my parents are at their high school reunion, so we can go to Gus' Game n' Grub and play some games and maybe eat some pizza,"

"So you want to lose against me," Lincoln half smiled and Ronnie Anne chuckled as Lincoln stood up, "Alright, let's go Ronnie Anne," Ronnie Anne nodded and the two of them walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln stood in front of a console, laughing as the background sound of the game rang over their laughter and the game flashed in front of their eyes, "Ryu wins,"

"What?"

"Ha, I knew you couldn't beat me, lame-o," Ronnie Anne laughed and shook her head, "Anyway, you want to lose again, or are you in the mood for something to eat?"

"Let's eat, I can't win on an empty stomach," Ronnie Anne smirked and rolled her eyes and the two of them walked away from the console.

Ronnie Anne took a bite of the pizza and munched happily. She looked at Lincoln and saw him looking out into the distance. She looked back and saw a small family sitting a few tables away from them. She sighed and looked back at Lincoln, "Don't worry about your family Loud, they're not worth the trouble,"

"Yeah," Lincoln sighed and stood up and shook his head, "I uh…I think that's enough pizza and games for one day," Ronnie Anne frowned and nodded before standing up and the two of them walked out of the arcade.

Lincoln walked into the guest room and fell on the bed. He sighed and turned on his side, "I guess they're really happy without." He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Cutting this one short. Sorry, been rather busy lately. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	149. 149

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it is. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Alright.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, but what can you do? Thanks.**

 **Hyperion52: Not that I know of.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. I don't know how I feel about that.**

 **Joodan: Yeah, probably. I don't know, there are some good episodes and some bad episodes.**

 **He23t: Okay, right.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, that was pretty funny.**

 **Kranon the Deathclaw-Huamn: Alright, good to know.**

 **Geo soul: Alright.**

 **Guest #3: Good to know. Yeah, I'm going to something for that again as soon as I can.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Well welcome back.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

Lincoln laid on the couch with his head resting on Luan's lap while he played a game and Luan read from her joke book when her phone went off. Lincoln lifted his head up and Luan took her phone out of her pocket and answered the phone, "Hello?" Lincoln looked at her and saw a saddened look on her face, "What? When did it happen?" Lincoln sat up and watched as tears began to build up behind his older sister's eyes, "So when can you come pick me and Lincoln…oh…you can't…yeah, I'll tell him mom. Yeah, I love you too."

She ended the call and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "What happened Luan?"

Luan looked up with a frown on her face and she let out a sigh, "Lincoln…mom just called me…uh…do you remember last week when pop-pop fell down the stairs at his apartment?" Lincoln arched a brow and slowly nodded, "Well it was worse than they thought. Three of his ribs broke and punctured his lung and…Lincoln, pop-pop passed away early this morning,"

"What," Lincoln's eyes widened and Luan began comforting her only brother, "But…but the doctor said it wasn't that serious,"

"I know Linc, but they didn't think it was serious…mom and dad are at the hospital now making the arraignments right now and they said they won't be back until late," Lincoln continued to cry as Luan continued to comfort him.

Lincoln sat in his room with a deep frown on his face. Hearing the door creak open, he looked up and saw a distraught Luan stepping into the room, "Hey Linc, are you okay?" Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Are you sure? I mean we just learned that pop-pop died and you've…"

"I'm fine Luan, really," Luan frowned and sat down next to her only brother and wrapped an arm around him and hugged him.

 **This one wasn't a request, just a little moment between Luan and Lincoln, not romantical, more along the lines of comforting. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	150. 150

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **XD: Uh…okay, right.**

 **LoudMouth: Heh, alright.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, it is hard to deal with something like that.**

 **He23t: Yeah, that's right.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: I know the feeling of losing a grandparent, too. My great-grandma passed a few years ago and I'm still not over it.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Oh man, I'm sorry to hear that, but at least you had some support.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: I have no master. I'll bring it back when I can.**

 **Nightmater000: Thanks, and I'm sorry to hear that.**

 **Anonymous K.S.R.: Yeah, it was.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah. Yeah, I'm going to continue them. In fact, here's a Haiku bit.**

 **Enjoy.**

Haiku and Lincoln were about to walk through the front door when Haiku's eyes widened and she darted into the living room. Lincoln looked at her in confusion before looking outside and saw a blue truck speed down the street, "Was that them?" he looked back with narrowed eyes, "Was that your aunt and uncle?"

"Just get inside Lincoln, the sun burns my soul," Lincoln sighed and closed the door and walked back into the living room and sat down next to Haiku.

The Loud siblings and Haiku sat in the living room, watching Haiku's and Lucy's favorite show Vampire Dynasty when a knock on the front door caught everyone's attention. Lincoln stood up and walked over to the door. Opening the door, he saw two tell men standing in front of him, "Lincoln Loud?"

"Who's asking," the two held up brass badges and Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "Goddamn it,"

"Son, we received a call earlier today saying you physically assaulted a man and threatened him and his wife in their home and kidnapped their niece,"

"Look, she ran away because they were abusing her, yes I kicked the guy's ass, but that's because of what they did to her," the two men sighed and the one on the right reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, "What are you doing?"

"Lincoln Loud, you are under arrest for assault and making terroristic threats, you have the right to remain silent, if you choose to give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you at no cost to you," the man began putting the handcuffs on Lincoln and the two men led Lincoln away from the house.

Lincoln sat in a room and looked around in confusion. He sighed and shook his head, "Hey, if no one is going to talk to me, I want to go home." He continued to look around and frowned, "Well can I at least get a soda," the door opened and the two men walked into the room, "Are you going to let me go or what?"

"Or what," the man on the left answered and the two sat down across from Lincoln, "Look kid, we're not going to lie, this is apparently your first offense and with any luck the judge will give you community service, all you have to do is tell us what you mean when you said they were abusing their niece,"

Lincoln sighed and crossed his arms and looked away, "C'mon kid, me and my partner are looking out for you. A young kind such as yourself going to prison? It won't look good and people there will eat you alive."

He looked at the two and frowned, "I'll tell you, but you can't let Haiku know about this," the two looked confused and nodded and Lincoln sighed, "They uh…they force her to work the streets and if she does something that they don't like, they abuse her. I don't know if it's just physical or if her uncle does something else to her."

"So you were just trying to help a friend," the one on the left arched a brow, "You know you and your friend could've just gone to the police instead of trying to kill the guy,"

"Yeah, but at the time I wasn't thinking clearly," Lincoln frowned, "I mean yeah, Haiku is as spooky as my sister Lucy at times and sometimes she even spookier, but that's just Haiku and I can't stand people who force someone to do that and abuse them if they refuse."

"So you were just trying to protect your girlfriend,"

"She's not my girlfriend," the two men rolled their eyes and Lincoln shook his head, "But yeah, I wanted to show her that her aunt and uncle won't try to do anything to her again and in doing so, I got myself in trouble,"

The man on the right hummed and the two of them stood up, "We're going to go talk to our captain and see what he says about the situation." Lincoln frowned and nodded as the two men walked out of the room.

Lincoln stood up and walked around and waited for a few minutes, "I'm sorry Haiku, but I'm not going to let them get away with what they did to you,"

Hearing the door open, he looked back and the two men walked back into the room, "Okay kid, let's go." Lincoln looked confused and the man on the left sighed, "We're taking you home,"

"Okay…but when's my court date?"

"What court date? We never seen you before and as far as we know, the man is a drunk and fell down the stairs,"

"You guys are turning a blind eye? Won't you guys get in trouble?"

"Heh, you'll be surprised how often we do this," one of the men smirked, "Now let's go kid, I'm sure your family is worried about you." Lincoln nodded and followed the two out of the room.

 **Just a small thing from Haiku's chapter. Yeah, unfortunately some police officers will ignore a crime or threw the complaint out before it reaches court. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	151. Second chances PT 4

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, they do and cops can be intimidating.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, alright.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Yeah, more will be coming.**

 **He23t: Yeah.**

 **Dread55: Yeah, I know. I might take the weekend off. I've been rather busy.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Well I don't think it happened before.**

 **Joodan: I'm pretty sure it's in the process of being arrested. Good to know.**

 **Onepieceranger123: Yeah, I'll continue that one soon.**

 **Guest: Hawaii bit is over, look for the sequel to it.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Heh, it's cool, do what you have to. I still might make it a lemon.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Yeah, right. Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Cristina and Lincoln sat on the couch in the living room of the Loud house and Cristina cuddled up to Lincoln as the two of them watched TV and rain poured down in sheets outside. Cristina looked up and a frown formed on her face, "You know when you invited me over to watch a movie I figured we'd have some privacy."

"Okay, one, that concept doesn't exist in this and what do you mean? We are alone," Cristina pointed past Lincoln and he looked up to see his ten sisters with smiles on their faces, staring at the two from the dining room, "Guys! Do you mind? I told you that Cristina was coming over today,"

"Relax dude, we're just making sure our bro and his girlfriend are enjoying themselves," Luna smiled.

"Yeah, so just go back to your movie, little brother," Lori smirked and Lincoln rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Cristina and the two of them continued watch the movie.

A knock at the front door caught everyone's attention and Lana ran across the living room, "I got it," she stopped in front of the door and opened it. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a soaked Ronnie Anne standing on the front step, shivering, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to Lincoln," Lana crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe, "Are you going to let me talk to him or what?"

"No, I don't think Lincoln wants to see you,"

"I'm his girlfriend and…"

"No, Cristina is," Ronnie Anne growled and Lana shook her head, "You rejected Lincoln when he asked you to the dance…I advise you to leave before his sisters decide to teach you a lesson," before Ronnie Anne could say anything, Lana slammed the door in her face.

Lana walked across the living room and her brother and his girlfriend looked at her in confusion, "Lana who was at the door?"

"Uh…someone from the Mormon church?" Lincoln arched a brow and Lana nervously chuckled, "Wrong number?"

"It wasn't a phone call Lana," Lana frowned and looked away, "Who was at the door?"

"It uh…it was Ronnie Anne," Lana sighed and looked up, "She said she wanted to talk to you, Lincoln, but I told her you were with Cristina and slammed the door on her," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Did you want to talk to her?"

"No Lana, I just didn't think she'd come around here. I mean the last time we talked was at the dance and I made it clear that I'm dating Cristina," Lana nodded and walked out of the living room, leaving the two alone and Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "Heh, I love my sisters, but sometimes I wish they won't meddle in my life,"

"Hey, your sisters love you, so don't complain about them and besides your sister Leni and Tyler did help us out," Cristina smiled and nuzzled closer to Lincoln, "So maybe them meddling occasionally is a good thing."

Lincoln chuckled and rubbed Cristina's back, "Yeah, I guess you're right," he looked back and saw his sisters still staring at them, "But right now I wish they'd give us a little privacy while we enjoy the movie," his sisters smirked as they slowly backed into the dining room and the two 11-year-olds continued to watch the movie.

Cristina and Lincoln were woken up to the feel of someone shaking them. They moaned and looked up to see Lori standing over them with a smile crossing her lips, "Lori? What is it?"

"It's time to get your little girlfriend home," the two looked confused, "It's almost 10 o'clock Lincoln," their eyes widened and they sat up in a jolt, "Relax, I'll drive her home," the two nodded and stood up and followed Lori out of the house.

Lori drove down the darkened street and looked through the rearview mirror and saw her younger brother and his girlfriend talking to one another and looking out the window. She slightly smiled as she turned the corner and stopped in front of a well-lit house, "Alright, we're here," she looked back, "Are you going to walk her to the door Lincoln?"

"Yeah," Lincoln looked down at Cristina and smiled, "Come on, I'll walk you to the door," Cristina nodded and the two of them climbed out of the sedan and up to the house.

The two stopped in front of the door and Lincoln looked at Cristina and chuckled, "Heh, I uh…I'm sorry my sisters were watching us like vultures and Ronnie Anne tried to come over,"

"Don't worry about it Lincoln, outside of that, it was fun," Cristina smiled and kissed Lincoln's cheek, "I'll see you in school tomorrow Lincoln,"

She walked inside and closed the door behind her. Lincoln smirked and shook his head, "Yeah, see you tomorrow Cristina," he turned around and walked back to the sedan.

Climbing into the passenger's side, Lincoln closed the door and sighed, "Okay Lori, what do you want?" Lori looked confused, "You always want favors for driving us around, so what do you want?"

"Nothing, I don't have a problem driving your little girlfriend home," Lincoln looked shocked and Lori half smiled, "Just don't let the others know about this. I don't want them to get this idea that they can get free rides," Lincoln half smiled and nodded as the sedan began pulling away from the house.

 **Okay, I was originally going to post this on Saturday, but I decided to give myself the entire weekend off to collect my thoughts and everything. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	152. Silenced PT 1

**Mikedonald: Yeah, thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, I guess you're right. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: I don't. Sorry, but one of my ex-girlfriends did the same thing to me.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Jedssm: Good to know. Yeah, I'm still writing that, just working out a few ideas for the next update.**

 **SuperSonicBros123: There's going to be more to it.**

 **He23t: Thanks. Yeah, I might update every few days or something.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, it was.**

 **Guest: I don't know, probably.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Good to know. I'll have that part in the next update.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: No, she hasn't. Well keep reading to see if you're right.**

 **d. felipe76: I can see what I can do.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Thanks. I'm probably going to make it into a lemon, I don't know yet.**

 **Joodan: Thanks. Yeah, I might look it up, but I'm more than certain it's during the arresting process.**

 **Anyway, here's something LucklessBlock asked for. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked into the kitchen. Spotting a glass with a clear liquid inside resting on the counter. Looking around, he shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the counter. Picking up the glass, Lincoln quickly down the contents, "Lincoln!" he stopped and looked back to see his younger sister Lisa running into the kitchen, "Why would you drink that?"

"Was it your water?" Lincoln arched a brow, "I'm sorry Lisa, I'll get you some…"

"It wasn't water, Lincoln," Lincoln looked confused and Lisa took the glass from him, "I'm working on a serum that allows the mute to speak but it's still unstable and I have no idea what can happen." Lincoln's eyes widened and Lisa looked at her older brother, "Okay, you don't seem to be mutating, so that's a good sign." Lincoln opened his mouth, but was unable to make a sound. Lisa's eyes widened, "Uh-oh. Okay Lincoln, don't panic, but my serum may have melted your vocal cords."

Lincoln looked shocked and Lisa shook her head, "And unfortunately for us, I don't have the ingredients needed to make a second serum,"

"A second serum for what?" they looked back and saw the rest of their sisters stepping into the kitchen, "Well Lisa? What happened?"

"I've been studying ways to cure blindness without laser correctional surgery, a way to cure deafness without hearing aids and a way to give people the ability to speak and Lincoln accidently drank the untested serum and now he can't speak."

'Great, so just get the ingredients to make another one," Lori said and Lisa looked away and rubbed the back of her head, "What?"

"That's easier said than done because the martials needed are extremely rare to come across,"

"Well can't you call your friends at NASA dude? I mean they always come across some strange…"

"Unfortunately I can't do that, as NASA doesn't even have access to the materials I require," her ten siblings stared at her in disbelief, "It will take some time to gather up the materials and even then there's a slim chance it'll work." She reached in her pockets and pulled out a notepad and a pen and handed them to Lincoln, "There. Now you can write to us when you want to communicate with us."

Lincoln rolled his eyes and began scribbling on a page before showing it to his sisters, "I hate this. What was in that glass?" everyone looked at Lisa and she smiled, "I'm uh…going to go look for the materials…bye," she turned and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

 **This is a trial and error type deal. I don't know how many parts this is going to have if it continues. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	153. Cold and Distant PT 3

**Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, probably, but I said trial and error.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Yeah, I don't know when, but I'm going to update them when I can.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **He23t: I think you're talking about the Mute bit a while back. This is a trial and error thing.**

 **Dread55: Yeah, I suppose so.**

 **SuperSonncBros123: Probably, and please refrain from going to that particular show. Sorry, but Blue's Clues was my most hated kids show.**

 **LucklessBlock86: You're welcome. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Good to hear, thanks. Yeah, I can do something like that. Probably after this.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Yeah, but what can you do? Yeah, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Veni Vidi Vici 34: Sure.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, yeah she should.**

 **Anyway, here's a cold and distant thing. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on his bed in his underwear with a comic in his hands. Hearing a loud crash of thunder, he looked up and heard the wind howling and rain began pelting the window. He sighed and stood up and closed the window. Looking down at the lawn, he saw a shadowy figure standing in the rain, "Who the hell is that?" in a flash of lightning, Lincoln saw his sister Lana shivering, "What the hell is she doing?" he turned around and got dressed before walking out of his room.

Lincoln walked up to his sister as rain pelted against him. Stopping in front of her, Lincoln looked down and Lana looked away, "Lana what are you doing out in this mess?" Lana shiver and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Let's get inside before we get sick," he grabbed Lana by the wrist and walked towards the house.

Stepping inside, Lincoln closed the door and looked at his younger sister and crossed his arms, "Okay Lana, what the hell were you doing out in this mess? You could've gotten sick,"

"So? Why do you care," Lana looked up, tears building up behind her eyes, "You already said you don't want to be bothered by any of us!"

Lincoln sighed and knelt in front of his sister, "Lana, just because you guys pushed me to the edge doesn't mean you have to get yourself sick. I was just getting sick and tired of being taken advantaged of and everyone making me out to be the bad guy in every situation," Lana bit her lip and Lincoln hugged her, "Lana, I don't want any of you putting yourselves in harm's way because I'm mad at you guys. I just want you guys to learn a lesson," Lana shook and hugged her brother back as she cried into his shoulder, "C'mon, let's go get dried off and changed before we get sick and mom grounds us." Lana nodded and the two of them walked up the stairs and went to their rooms.

Lincoln sat in his room and sighed as he picked up his comic and opened it and began reading it again. Hearing the door creak open, he looked up and saw Lana walking into his room. He shook his head and looked back at his comic. He felt his bed sink in and felt Lana lean up against him, "Okay Lana, what's wrong?"

"Can I read comics with you?" Lincoln hummed and shrugged his shoulders as his sister nuzzled up closer to him and the two of them silently read comics as the storm continued to rage outside.

Lincoln closed the comic and looked at the time, "Well now's a good of time as any to get some sleep,"

"Lincoln?" he looked down in confusion and Lana looked up with a slight frown crossing her lips, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Lana…"

"Please Lincoln,"

Lincoln sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "Yeah, okay, but we better get to bed, we have school tomorrow." Lana nodded and the two siblings crawled under the covers and Lana scooted closer to Lincoln and the two slowly fell asleep.

Lincoln walked through the front door and looked around the empty living room before running up the stairs. Walking down the hall towards his room, he heard a light sobbing sound coming from his left. Looking at the door leading to Lola's and Lana's room, he sighed and opened it before stepping inside, "Lola?" Lola looked up with tearstains on her cheeks, "Why are you cry…" Lola ran at him and tackled him to the floor with a light thud as she cried into his chest, "Okay Lola, I have homework to do, so do you mind getting off of me?"

"I'm sorry, Lincoln," Lola sobbed into his chest and shook her head, "I hate it when you're mad at me!"

Lincoln frowned and rubbed the top of Lola's head, "It's okay Lola," he sat up and hugged his younger sister and rubbed her back, "I know you hate it when I'm mad at you, but you can stop crying Lola," Lincoln broke from the hug and half smiled as he rubbed the top of Lola's head, "I'm not mad at you anymore, okay?"

Lola half smiled and nodded before hugging her brother again, "Thanks Lincoln,"

"Alright, now I need to get my homework started and I'll see you later, okay?" Lola smiled and got off Lincoln and Lincoln stood up and walked out of the room and went to his room.

Lincoln sat on his bed, doing his homework with a frown on his face, "I hate doing that to Lola and Lana more than any of them because I know they hate when I'm mad at them and refuse to speak to them, but I wasn't going to let anyone off easy," he sighed and shook his head, "And now we have to see how long Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy and Lisa want to suffer for," he closed the book he was currently reading and stood up, "Well I'm going to the arcade for a while," he turned and walked out of his room and down the stairs and out the house.

 **A little update to this. Yes, younger siblings tend to hate it if their older sibling is angry with them and refuse to speak to them. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	154. Taking sides

**Dragontitan: Well keep reading.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Alright. Yeah, I didn't have much planned for Lola, but what can you do?**

 **That Engineer: Yeah, I've noticed that, but hey. Yeah, she's a complicated one.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **LoudMouth: Good to know.**

 **Dread55: Yeah, but I just have a soft spot for the twins, I don't know why though. Keep reading.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Yeah, I can do that.**

 **TheBlackMamba01: Thanks. Yeah, I suppose I can do something like that. Let me write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. Yeah, six more left.**

 **He23t: Yeah, slow and steady wins the race. Thanks.**

 **Aaron Nava: Thanks, I have it planned.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Thanks. I guess so.**

 **Anyway, here's something a Guest asked for. Enjoy.**

Lincoln and his best friend Clyde walked through the front door of the Loud house and saw Lana and Lynn arguing with one another. Clyde looked at his best friend and chuckled, "You know, I just remembered my nana is coming over today. Later Lincoln," He turned and ran out of the house and down the street.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Coward," he walked up to his sisters and stood between them, "Hey, hey, hey!" the two sisters stopped arguing and looked at their only brother, "Now what the hell is going on?"

"I was playing in the mud with Hops when she came up to me and started punching and kicking me!"

Lincoln looked at Lynn and arched a brow in confusion, "I needed a sparring partner and you weren't here and Lana was," Lynn shook her head, "I needed train for my kickboxing tournament so I thought Lana would help,"

"You saw I was busy playing with Hops!"

"Lincoln, please tell her that she was wrong and I was right. This tournament is important to me,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Lynn, you're wrong," Lynn's eyes widened as the two stared at Lincoln in disbelief, "Lana is only six and you can get pretty rough when you're sparring against me, I don't think Lana is used to that."

"Yeah but you weren't…"

"You could've waited for me to get home, not go and bully our younger sister," Lynn narrowed her eyes and Lana stuck her tongue out at her older sister, "Lana?" Lana looked up at her brother in confusion, "Are you and Hops alright?"

"We're fine Lincoln," Lana smiled and Lincoln nodded as Lana ran from the two.

Lynn glared at her brother and shook her head, "You're taking her side?" Lincoln looked at her and nodded, "Lincoln, I'm your older sister and…"

"And Lana is one of our little sisters and you saw she was just minding her own business and you went up to her and tried sparring with her." Lincoln shook his head, "What would've happened if you actually hurt her? Like I said, Lana isn't used to sparring against you like I am,"

"But…but Lincoln…"

"I think you should apologize to Lana, Lynn," Lincoln turned and walked up the stairs and went to his room.

Lincoln sat on his bed, the sound of a handheld game filling the air and a concentrated look on his face. His door flew opened and a screaming Lana ran inside and jumped on Lincoln's bed. She cried in Lincoln's arm and Lincoln looked confused as he set his game aside and hugged in screaming sister, "Lana? What happened?"

"Lynn came into my room and she…" Lana looked up and Lincoln's eyes widened at the sight of Lana's bloody nose, "She yelled at me and then punched me before walking out of the room,"

Lincoln frowned and comforted his younger sister, "Okay Lana, calm down and let's get you cleaned up." Lana nodded and the two of them stood up and walked out of the room.

After getting Lana cleaned up, the two walked out of the bathroom and down the hall and down the stairs. Lincoln looked at his younger sister and slightly smiled, "Hey, what say you and I go out and get a couple of milkshakes," Lana smiled and nodded and the two siblings walked out of the house and down the street.

 **Don't know where I was going with this, but I had little to go on. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	155. 155

**LoudMouth: Heh, I guess I can.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Mikedonald: I don't know a single person who will punch a 6-year-old, but hey. Keep reading.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, she does. I'm trying to be a little nicer and everything. It might be difficult, but whatever.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it is. I don't know what's going on with 'Fun with Ronnie Anne' Bullied will be continued. Yeah, I guess I can write something for them.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Yeah, it was. Keep reading.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: I did say I had little to go with there, so yeah. Besides I have something planned for Lynn.**

 **Guest: Thanks, it's cool.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I guess so.**

 **Kranon the Deathclaw-Human: Well keep reading to find out.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Like I said to Insane, I have something planned.**

 **LucklessBlcok86: Like I said, I have something planned for a sequel.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like getting out. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in his room with his back against the wall and a saddened look no his face. Hearing the door creak open, he saw Luan stepping into his room, "Hey Linc," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Want to hear a joke?"

"My life, my friends, my relationship,"

Luan sighed and walked up to him and sat down next to him, "Okay Linc, you've been moping around all week, what's wrong? You didn't come to our meeting, you didn't listen to my jokes, you didn't want to help Luna restring her guitar, you've ignore Lynn, the twins think you're mad at them and…"

"Luan, I'm not mad at anyone, just…I just want to be alone," Luan rolled her eyes stood up and closed the door. Lincoln arched a brow as he saw Luan look back with a slight smirk crossing her lips, "Uh…Luan? What are you doing?"

"You want to be alone and your family's worried about you," Luan took her scrunchy out of her hair, letting her ponytail down, "So let's see if I can't cheer you up,"

She walked over to him and saddled on his lap and Lincoln looked at his sister in confusion, "Uh…Luan?"

"Why did the bear turn red? Because it was em-BEAR-essed! Why can't you tell jokes on an elevator? Because they're wrong on so many levels! Why did the rooster cross the road? It was the chicken's day off!" Lincoln slightly smiled and began laughing, "Lincoln?"

"Okay Luan, I get that you're trying to cheer me up and everything," he hugged his sister and Luan's eyes widened, "Thanks Luan, that means a lot to me,"

Luan sighed and softly smiled and hugged her brother back, "No problem Linc. Now how about you tell me what happened. Why were you in a bad mood all week?"

"Well…I made a fool out of myself at school on Monday and Clyde tried to be cool and make fun of me with the rest of our classmates and Ronnie Anne is protecting her tough girl reputation and said that we can still see each other, but she said that she can't be seen with me in school."

"That's not right," Luan frowned and rubbed the top of her brother's head, "Hey, I know where we can go to help you forget about that," Lincoln looked confused and Luan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up before leading him out of the room.

The two siblings walked through the woods and Lincoln looked around in confusion, "So what are we doing here, Luan?"

"We're going for a swim," Lincoln looked confused as Luan pushed some bushes aside, revealing a small lake, "Well let's go,"

"Luan, we don't have our bathing suits,"

"I know," Luan rolled her eyes and began taking her clothes off. Lincoln's eyes widened and Luan looked back and smirked, "We're going skinny dipping, Linc. I come here all the time to do this and it's really relaxing."

"Uh…okay Luan, this is…okay…um…" Luan smirked and pressed herself against Lincoln's groin, "Luan!"

"C'mon Linc, we used to take baths together, this won't be much different," before Lincoln could reply, Luan grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him towards the lake.

The two siblings swam around the lake. Luan looked at her brother and swam up to him, "Hey Linc," Lincoln looked at her in confusion and felt Luan wrapped her legs, "How about we make some semen,"

"Uh…Luan, we can…" Luan pressed her lips against his and Lincoln felt Luan's pussy wrap around his dick. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as he moved in and out of her pussy at a steady pace.

The two siblings laid on the dock, wrapped in each other's arms. Lincoln looked at his sister and arched a brow, "And how was this supposed to help me?" Luan frowned and looked away, "Luan?"

"It's…I…Lincoln forgive me for this," Lincoln looked confused and Luan pressed her lips against his again.

Lincoln backed away from her and looked at her in confusion, "Why would you do that, Luan?"

"I was jealous," Lincoln looked confused and Luan sighed, "I was jealous when you started dating Ronnie Anne and…"

"Uh…okay Luan, I think that's enough swimming for one night. Let's get dressed and get home, shall we?" Luan frowned and nodded and the two of them started greeting dressed.

Lincoln crawled into his bed with a confused look on his face, "Lincoln," he jumped and looked back to see Luan standing by his bed, "I was wondering if I can sleep in here tonight."

"Uh…Luan, I really won't feel comfortable with…"

"It'll just be for one night," Luan crawled into the bed next to him, "Thanks Lincoln," she turned on her side and fell asleep.

Lincoln looked at his sister and sighed, "Whatever, I'm too tired to worry about anything right now," he laid down next to his sister and wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep.

 **Just something I wanted to write. I was going to update Gender-bent, but a few things happened that I'm not proud of. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	156. Starvation PT 3

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was.**

 **He23t: Yeah, thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: It's not. I said I have something planned, but that had nothing to do with the chapter.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Thanks.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Nah, just a stupid thing happened during my writing and I decided to put that one on hold for this chapter.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: Yeah, I know.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. Yeah, I saw it and I thought it was pretty funny.**

 **JGB2699: Doesn't that count as a crossover? I'll see what I can do.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's Starvation update. Enjoy.**

Lori walked up to the Santiago house with a confused look on her face. Stopping at the door, she knocked and waited a few moments. The door soon opened and Bobby stood in front of her and crossed his arms and leaned up against the doorframe, "Bobby Boo-Boo bear, I've been trying to…"

"You have exactly five seconds to explain why you're here,"

Lori looked confused and frowned, "Well I haven't heard from you in a while and I thought…"

"Didn't you get my message?"

"No, did you text me?"

"No, that was the message," before Lori can respond, Bobby closed the door and walked away.

Confused, Lori opened the door and stepped inside. Seeing the Santiago's and Lincoln staring at her, Lori arched a brow, "Lincoln? We literally looked everywhere for you. We were worried about you and…"

"Worried, or were you upset you guys lost your scapegoat," Lincoln narrowed his eyes and Lori frowned, "You guys locked me out of the house, forced me to sleep outside and barricaded my room, so I decided to run away."

"But we were looking…"

"Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, why don't you two go out for a while," Ronnie Anne's mother suggested and the two 11-year-olds nodded and walked past everyone and out the house.

Lori looked at the three in confusion and shook her head, "Okay, thanks for taking care of my little brother, but I can take him home with…"

"So you guys can force him to sleep outside again? Not happening Lori," Bobby shook his head, "If Ronnie Anne didn't see him traveling the streets that day who knows what could've happened to him,"

"But we were worried about him and…"

"You forced that poor boy to sleep outside and you're telling us you were worried about him," Lori frowned and Mr. Santiago crossed his arms and shook his head, "Lori, I think it's best if you leave," Lori looked down as Bobby ushered her out of the house.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln walked down the street. Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln and saw a hard look on his face, "Hey lame-o?" he looked up in confusion and Ronnie Anne arched a brow, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just…just didn't expect to see any of my sisters, but whatever." Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I knew I couldn't avoid them forever," Ronnie Anne frowned before a small smile formed on her face, "What's so funny?"

"You'll see, lame-o," Lincoln looked confused as the two continued to walk around.

Lincoln stared out the window and watched as Ronnie Anne's parents drove away and he sighed, "Well now it's just Ronnie Anne, me and Bobby and…Bobby's going out?" he arched a brow and watched as Bobby walked down the street, "Okay, so it's just me and Ronnie Anne," hearing the door opened, he looked back and saw Ronnie Anne leaning against the door frame with a smirk crossing her lips wearing a small shirt and white panties, "Uh…Ronnie Anne? Is uh…is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but since my parents are away for the weekend, I thought I'd ask Bobby to go out for the night so we can have a little alone time." Lincoln looked confused and Ronnie Anne ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Lincoln laid on hid back with his face buried in Ronnie Anne's pussy on his face. Ronnie Anne bit her as she felt Lincoln's tongue run across her pussy. She backed away and smiled, "Alright lame-o, let's have some real fun," she moved back and shoved Lincoln's dick into her moist pussy.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around Ronnie Anne's waist and moved her at a steady pace. He sat up and began running his tongue across her nipples. Ronnie Anne moaned and looked down with a faint smirk, "Is this helping you forget, lame-o?"

"Yeah but uh…what will happen if your parents or Bobby come home early and catch…" Ronnie Anne pressed her lips against his again.

Ronnie Anne pulled away and smirked, "Don't worry about them. Bobby won't mind and my parents are going across the city for the weekend. Now show me how rough you can go," Lincoln smirked and stood up, holding onto her ass, he walked over to the wall and pinned her back against it as he roughly moved in and out of her dripping pussy.

Ronnie Anne moaned as she arched her back and dug her nails into Lincoln's back, "Keep fucking me, Loud! I want it to hurt!" Lincoln looked concerned as he picked up speed.

Ronnie Anne bit into Lincoln's shoulder as Lincoln felt Ronnie Anne's walls tightened around his dick and the two climaxed as Ronnie Anne bit down harder on Lincoln's shoulder, drawling blood. The two panted as Lincoln fell onto the bed and pulled his dick out of Ronnie Anne's leaking pussy and pulled the covers over them. Ronnie Anne smiled and nuzzled closer to Lincoln, "I hope this helped you forget about your sister coming over today,"

"Yeah, it did, thanks Ronnie Anne, but what's going to happen if you brother sees us like this?"

"Don't worry, Bobby's going to be gone all night," Ronnie Anne nuzzled closer and Lincoln wrapped an arm around her and the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Here's the next installment to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	157. Second chances PT 5

**He23t: Yeah, it is.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, but what can you do? Keep reading to find out.**

 **BlasterDarklena: Uh…okay, right?**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Yeah, I'm going to be taking the weekends off. Keep reading.**

 **JGB2699: Ah, okay, I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can get.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: How so?**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. Yeah, they're going to feel guilty. Keep reading.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks. I don't know, hopefully soon.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Good to know. No, I have something instore for all of them, it just made sense that Lori would be the first one told off due to the fact that she was dating Bobby, and besides I'm not quite done with her yet.**

 **Dread55: Uh…okay?**

 **Anyway, here's a little update to second chances. Enjoy.**

25-year-old Lincoln stood in front of a mirror while he fumbled with a bowtie, "Nervous buddy?" he looked back and saw his best friend leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, "You're not getting cold feet on your wedding day, are you Lincoln?"

"Now when have you ever known me to be nervous, Clyde?" Clyde rolled his eyes and walked up to him and helped him with his bowtie, "Anyway, are you guys sure Ronnie Anne isn't here?"

"We made sure she didn't know anything about you marrying Cristina and even if she did, it'll be impossible for her to get in," he tightly tied the bowtie around Lincoln's neck, "So you have nothing to worry about, buddy,"

Lincoln loosened the bowtie and coughed, "You mean besides you trying to strangle me on my wedding day?" Clyde chuckled and Lincoln smirked, "Anyway, thanks for being my best man, I really appreciate,"

"Don't mention it, Lincoln. Now let's go," Lincoln nodded and the two of them walked out of the room.

Cristina and Lincoln stood in front of the alter with a priest standing in front of them and the church filled with people behind them. The priest looked up and smiled slightly, "Now, if there is anyone here who objects to this union, may they speak now or forever hold your peace."

Cristina and Lincoln looked back and saw everyone remained seated and the priest sighed, "Alright, so by the power invested in me, by the state of Michigan, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the two faced each other and inched closer before their lips touched and the church erupted with applause.

People drank and danced as music filled the reception hall. Cristina looked at her husband and saw him looking around with a tensed look crossing his face, "Hey," Lincoln looked at his new bride in confusion, "She wasn't at the wedding and she won't be here at the reception,"

"I'm not sure we can be that lucky and if…"

"You're so paranoid," Cristina rolled her eyes and leaned up against Lincoln, "Even if she did show up here, there's nothing she can do. She lost her chance during the wedding." Lincoln sighed and nodded as his wife handed him a glass, "Good, now have a drink and enjoy the reception a little,"

"Yeah, alright," Lincoln half smiled as he and Cristina drank before they stood up and walked onto the dance floor to join the celebration.

The reception ended and many of the guests had left the hall. Cristina and Lincoln walked up to their parents and Cristina's parents' half smiled, "Kids…we're so proud of you," her mother said and handed the two a pair of plane tickets, "The four of us decided to put some money together and bought you two tickets for a week in France for you honeymoon,"

Cristina smiled and hugged her parents, "You guys are the best," she separated from her parents and looked down at the tickets, "Wait…the plane leaves in a couple of hours…there's no way we can get to the airport in time."

"Well you two better hurry up," Rita slightly smiled, "We have everything set up, but you're going to have to hurry,"

"Right uh…thanks again guys," Lincoln took hold of his wife's hand and ushered her out of the hall to a cab parked outside.

Cristina and Lincoln sat in their seats as the plane began to run down the runway before it began to lift from the ground. Cristina looked at her husband and smirked, "So Mr. Paranoid, do you still think we're going to run into Ronnie Anne? I mean we are going to France for our honeymoon."

"Yeah, thanks to our parents," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I guess I was being a little paranoid today. I mean we haven't seen Ronnie Anne since we graduated and we didn't exactly leave on the best of terms."

Cristina chuckled and shook her head, "I married a paranoid idiot, didn't I?" she kissed his cheek and smiled, "Relax, last I heard Ronnie Anne moved to Virginia after High School, so we shouldn't have anything to worry about,"

"Yeah I guess so," Lincoln stretched and wrapped an arm around Cristina, "And besides, we're going to be ten hours away from here for a whole week," Cristina smiled and nodded before she nuzzled closer to Lincoln and the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **I got one more part planned for this arc. I don't know if this is how you wanted this to go Insane and I'm sorry if it isn't. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	158. 158

**He23t: Yeah, but what can you do?**

 **Dragontitan: Good to know.**

 **JGB2699: I don't know either. I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **SuperSonicBros123: Well like I said, I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Dread55: No ending yet. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks, good to know. I'm not sure, soon hopefully.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Yeah, next update is going to be the last and there will be lemons, don't worry.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Heh, good to know. Yeah, I didn't have much planned for a proposal bit, so I decided to skip to the wedding. Keep reading.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Thanks. I'll update that one soon.**

 **Guest #2: I guess I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Hyperion52: Good to know. Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on his bed, hold a knife, staring down at the blade. He closed his eyes as he fought the tears that threatened to fall as images flashed in his mind's eye.

" _It's your fault mom and dad are dead, Lincoln!" Lori snapped and pointed at her younger brother, "If you haven't had pester them so much, they wouldn't have rushed out of the house!"_

" _But I was…"_

" _You were being a selfish brat, dude!" Lincoln looked at Luna in shock and Luna crossed her arms and shook, "You should've been in that accident, not mom and dad!"_

 _Lincoln's eyes widened and his lower lips quivered, "If you guys…"_

" _Shut up, Lincoln!" Lynn hissed and cracked her knuckles, "Sometimes we wonder if it was better if you were never born!"_

 _Lincoln frowned and looked away before turning around and ran up the stairs,  
Yeah, you better run away!" he heard his sisters call up to him._

"It was an accident…I didn't mean for mom and dad to die," tears began falling down his cheek as he tightly clinched the knife in his hand, "Maybe Luna and Lynn were right…maybe it should've been me," without thinking, be plunged the blade of the knife into his stomach and fell back as he felt the cold steel go deeper into his stomach and blood began to pour from the wound. He gave a weak smirk as he closed his eyes.

Lincoln moaned and opened his eyes to the sound of a heart monitor faintly beeping. He looked around and spotted his younger sisters Lola and Lana sitting on the chair next to the bed he was laying in, sleeping, "Lola? Lana," the twins moaned and opened their eyes before yawning and looked up at their older brother in shock, "What's going on?"

"Lincoln," the twins yelled in unison and jumped on the bed and hugged him as they cried into his chest, "What were you thinking, Lincoln?" Lana hiccupped and Lincoln frowned, "Why would you stab yourself?"

Lincoln sighed and rubbed the top of their heads, "Look you two, this is something that I chose to do on my own and…"

"We don't want to lose you, Lincoln," Lola sobbed and shook, "Please don't do something like this again," Lincoln frowned and wrapped his arms around the two and lightly hugged his sisters as they continued to cry in his chest.

Lincoln laid on the bed with Lola and Lana curled up to him with tearstains on his face and hiccups escape their mouths as they slept. He frowned and looked at the heart monitor. He sighed and looked down at his sisters again and lightly rubbed their backs, "I'm sorry you two, I guess I forgot that you two are the only ones who didn't blame me for mom and dad's death," he pulled the blanket over his sisters and kissed the top of their heads as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The three siblings sat on the bed in the hospital room, watching Dream Boat. Lola and Lana slightly smiled and they nuzzled closer to their older brother. Lincoln looked down in confusion and arched a brow, "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine Lincoln," Lana looked up and smiled, "We're just getting comfortable," Lincoln rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the two as they continued to watch TV.

 **Just a little something involving the twins. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	159. 159

**Insane Master Writer Studio: Heh, good to know. Yeah, I suppose so, but I really didn't have anything planned for this.**

 **Dragontitan: Good to know.**

 **LoudMouth: Yeah, I decided to make semi-dark.**

 **Hyperion52: Okay?**

 **LucklessBlock86: Yeah, there are multiple ways to commit suicide, as sad as that is. No problem.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, it is. Alright. No, I haven't seen his work.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, thanks.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Yeah, I might make something following it. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks. I guess I can write something for that.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's something involving Luan. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Entering his room, he saw his sister Luan sitting on his bed with her head with her hair down and an empty bottle by her side. He arched a brow and walked up to her, "Luan?" she looked up with bloodshot eyes and a deep frown on her face, "Are you okay?"

"No," Luan wiped her eyes and Lincoln sat down next to his older sister, "Linc…be honest, am I funny?"

"Luan…Luan, what happened?" before Luan could answer, she fell back and started shaking violently, "Luan!"

Luan opened her eyes and looked around to find herself laying on a hospital bed. She looked to her left and saw Lincoln sitting on the chair next to her with his arms crossed and his head, "Lincoln?" Lincoln's head jerked and he looked at his sister with wide eyes, "What happened?"

"You took a whole bottle of pills and if I hadn't have gone into my room when I did, you wouldn't be here with us," Luan frowned and looked away, "Luan, why did you take a while bottle of pills and what did you mean when you asked me if you're funny?"

Luan looked up and sighed, "I went to the Chuckle Bucket and before I went on stage, someone came up to me and saw how no one thought I was funny and then they…well they…" she reached in her pocket and pulled out a broken chain and Lincoln's eyes widened, "They ripped the necklace from my neck, threw it on the floor and began stomping on it,"

"Luan…just because some idiot said those things to you and broke the necklace that…wait, I thought you hated the necklace I got you for your birthday last year,"

"I…I didn't hate it Lincoln, but the thought of that happening just…I don't know," Lincoln frowned and hugged his favorite sister as he comforted her as she cried into his chest.

Lincoln sat on his bed, reading a comic when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Luan fumble into his room. She climbed into bed and cuddled up next to Lincoln. Lincoln looked at her in confusion and arched a brow, "So how's my suicidal sister feel…" Lincoln was cut short when he felt Luan's lips pressed against his.

Lincoln moaned into his sister's mouth as he felt Luan's arms wrap around his neck. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They soon separated and Luan started to unbutton her blouse and Lincoln's eyes wide, "Uh…Luan, whatever you're doing, I don't think it's a good…"

"I know Linc, but I want to do this," Luan frowned before kissing him again.

 **This is going to have another part to it…when I can find my notes. Sorry, I've been a little scattered lately…like a lot, so please bear with me. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think and I'll be back on Monday, so enjoy your Easter everyone.**


	160. Insecure

**Dragontitan: Thanks. Yeah, I decided to me it up a bit.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: They'll be in the next update. Like I said, I went to my uncles for Easter and I didn't have my computer with me.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks, good to know. Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Good to know.**

 **Guest: Uh…okay?**

 **LucklessBlock86: Yeah, I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Mr. Noname: I guess I can do something like that.**

 **Gallifrey denizen: Well I'm sorry you feel that way.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, sure, and it isn't going to be sexual.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln laid out a pile of drinks and snacks on the coffee table. He smirked and reached in his pocket and pulled out his walkie-talkie, "Clyde, are you there, buddy?"

"Sorry Lincoln, but there's been a compromise," Lincoln looked down in confusion and he heard Clyde sigh through the walkie-talkie, "My nana was in an accident and my dads are taking me to the hospital to see her."

"Oh man, I'm sorry to hear that," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Well let me know when you hear something,"

"Yeah, okay," the conversation ended and Lincoln put his walkie-talkie away.

Lincoln fell onto the couch and sighed, "Well there goes my weekend,"

"Maybe you can help me," Lincoln jumped in a panic and looked to his left to see his sister Lucy sitting next to him, "I'm holding a wedding in the basement and my bust of Edwin broke last week and I don't have anyone to be the groom,"

Lincoln chuckled and scooted away from his gloomy sister, "I'd love to help Lucy, but I'm pretty…" before he could finish, Lucy grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him out the living room and down to the basement.

Lucy and Lincoln stood in the basement surrounded by Lucy's vampire figurines and lighted candles. Lucy looked at her older brother, "Thanks for doing this with me, Lincoln, now our souls will be united by the great Cthulhu,"

"Uh…wow is it that late already? Sorry Lucy, but somewhere in my room, there are comics that need to be read in my undies," before Lucy could say anything, Lincoln turned and raced up the stairs with a panic look crossing his face.

Lincoln sighed as he stripped down to his underwear and sat down on his bed and began reading a comic, "Lincoln," he jumped and screamed as he looked up and saw Lucy crawling out the air duct, "Cthulhu isn't happy you walked out of the ceremony like that," Lucy crawled into bed next to him and scooted closer to him and started to slip her black panties off, "So we're going to try this again and…"

"Whoa, I just remembered, I have to meet up with Ronnie Anne for pizza and games, later," he jumped up, knocking Lucy off his bed and quickly got dressed before running out his room.

Lincoln walked down the hall to his room and looked around before opening his door and stepping into his room. Closing the door, he sighed and heard light sobbing. Turning the light on, he turned around and saw Lucy sitting on his bed with her knees hugged up to her chest. He sighed and sat down next to her, "okay Lucy, I'm sorry I kept blowing you off like that, but I don't think it's a good idea that…"

"I have no sex appeal, Lincoln, all my friends said so," Lincoln looked confused and Lucy sighed, "I was hoping my own brother will…"

"Well uh…if you're so insecure about this…I think I uh…I think I can help," Lucy looked up in confusion and Lincoln cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers and Lucy's eyes widened.

The two siblings laid under the covers and Lucy scooted closer to her brother and laid her head on his chest. Lincoln looked down at his sister and half smiled, "So are you still feeling insecure?"

"No, thanks Lincoln," Lincoln hummed and kissed the top of her head and held her close, "Lincoln?" Lincoln looked down in confusion and Lucy looked up, "If I feel like this again, can you help me?"

Lincoln chuckled and rubbed her back, "What kind of big brother would I be if I said no?" he kissed her forehead, "But we might want to keep it between us so we don't get in trouble," Lucy nodded and nuzzled closer to her brother.

 **Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to make it sexual and everything, but it's Easter weekend and I decided to give a little time with Lucy and I'll be honest, I am warming up to the idea of giving Lucy lemons, but please don't go asking for them right away. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	161. Second chances PT 6

**Dragontitan: Thanks. Yeah, I decided to me it up a bit.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, but remember what I said. Don't ask for it away.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: You're welcome.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks. I'm not exactly good at crossovers, but I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Alright, that's fine.**

 **Headphase05: Well, maybe a little, but I decided to give it a try and like I said, I'm warming up to the idea.**

 **Anyway, here's the final update to second chances. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on the bed and took his bowtie off and sighed as he heard water running in the bathroom. He smirked and shook his head, "Well Loud, you married your old crush and you guys are and…"

"Talking to yourself, Mr. Paranoid," he looked up and saw his wife leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom, wearing black lingerie and a slight smirk crossing her lips, "Well Mr. Paranoid?"

Lincoln sighed and smirked, "No, I'm just thinking out loud, Mrs. Paranoid," Cristina rolled her eyes and walked up to the bed with a slight sway in her hips, "Anyway, uh…is um…is everything okay, Cris…" before Lincoln could finish, he felt Cristina's lips press against his and she pushed him down onto the bed.

Cristina sat up and smirked, "Well dear husband, are you ready?"

"As ready as you are," Cristina smirked and leaned down and kissed him again.

Loud moans filled the room as Cristina bit down on her lip as she felt Lincoln's tongue run across her pussy. She tightly gripped Lincoln's hair and looked down with a slight smile crossing her lips, "That's right Lincoln, get it nice and wet,"

Lincoln looked up and smirked before standing up, "I think it's good enough," Cristina smiled and moan and dug her nails into Lincoln's back as she felt Lincoln's dick enter her pussy.

The newly married couple cuddled under the covers. Cristina softly smiled and nuzzled closer to Lincoln. Lincoln wrapped an arm around her and held her closer, "So…are you having any doubts about Ronnie Anne?"

"Nah, I'm over that," Lincoln smirked and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Cristina," Cristina smiled and laid her head on his chest and the two of them slowly fell asleep.

Months have passed and an obvious pregnant Cristina and Lincoln sat on the couch in their living room, watching TV. Cristina smiled and laid her head on Lincoln's shoulder and Lincoln wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. A loud knock caught their attention and Cristina sat up while her husband stood up and walked over to the door.

Opening the door, Lincoln's eyes widened when he saw Ronnie Anne standing on the other side of the door, "Hey lame-o,"

"Ronnie Anne," Lincoln sighed and Ronnie Anne frowned, "It's been a while…you're looking good,"

Ronnie Anne frowned and Cristina walked up behind Lincoln, "Who's at the door, honey?" she looked past his shoulder and spotted Ronnie Anne standing in front of them, "Ronnie Anne,"

"You uh…you guys are still together?"

"I should say so, I mean we are married and Cristina is pregnant with my child," Ronnie Anne's eyes widened and she looked down, "Ronnie Anne…we've haven't had any trouble for the past seven years and we don't want any…" Lincoln sighed and looked at his wife, "Do you mind giving us a few minutes?" Cristina nodded and turned and walked away from the two.

Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne and shook his head, "Ronnie Anne…you rejected me back in school and…in all honesty I'm over that, but I'm happy with Cristina and I don't want to ruin that,"

"But…but I still love you, Lincoln," Lincoln frowned and Ronnie Anne walked up to him, "Isn't there something I can do to prove it?"

"Yes, you can live your life to the fullest and be as happy as you can possibly be," Ronnie Anne frowned and Lincoln gave a faint smile, "And let me be happy with Cristina,"

Ronnie Anne sighed and slightly smiled, "Yeah, I guess that's fair," Ronnie Anne hugged her old flame as a few tears slid down her face, "I'll see you at the first reunion," Lincoln hummed and nodded as Ronnie Anne broke from the hug, "Well I better get home. I told my parents that I'm going to be in town for the week and they want me to spend it with them,"

"Right, take care," Ronnie smiled and nodded before turning around and walked away from the house and Lincoln closed the door.

Lincoln sat down next to his wife and Cristina smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we ended things on good terms," Lincoln smiled and rubbed Cristina's stomach, "Anyway, just another two months and we'll have a little visitor," Cristina smiled and rolled her eyes before the two continued to watch TV.

A **lright, I know I said it was going to be a lemon, but something was telling me not to do that. I ended this on a happy note and that speech from Lincoln I got from an old episode of Family Guy. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	162. 162

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Thanks. Never seen Doctor Who, but thanks.**

 **Hyperion52: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Geo Soul: That's uh…a strange one. I guess I can write something down.**

 **He23t: Yes, it is.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks.**

 **JGB2699: After this one.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Yeah, coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln and Tabby walked through the front door of the Loud house and Lincoln looked back at Tabby and smirked, "Well the party will begin shortly, but fair warning, it does get a bit crazy. Think you could handle it?"

"Are you kidding mate, let's rock!" Lincoln chuckled and shook his head before closing the door and the two sat down on the couch.

The Loud siblings and Tabby sat in the living room with loud music filling the air and snacks and drinks on the table. Lori turned the music down and looked at Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily, "Alright you five, upstairs,"

"What," Lola hissed and walked up to her oldest sister, "You said we can…"

Lori rolled her eyes and knelt next to Lola and began whispering in her ear. Lola sighed and turned around, "Let's go ladies," the others looked at her in confusion and followed her up the stairs.

Lincoln looked at his five older sisters walking into the kitchen, "Hey, where are you guys going? The party's out here,"

"Relax dude, we just need to talk about something, but you and Tabby enjoy the party and we'll be right out," Luna smirked and they walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

The two 11-year-olds sat on the couch, watching a horror movie. Lincoln checked the time and hummed, "What's wrong mate?"

"My sisters have been in the kitchen for twenty minutes. What the hell are they doing,"

"Don't worry about them Lincoln, that just means more snacks and soda for us," Lincoln sighed and nodded as they continued to watch the movie.

Tabby yawned and leaned up against Lincoln. Shifting her weight, she forced Lincoln to lay down and she laid on top of him. Lincoln looked down in confusion and arched a brow, "Uh…if you're tired Tabby, I can walk you home, or I can ask Lori to drive you home,"

"Nah, just getting comfortable, mate," Tabby mumbled and nuzzled closer to him. Lincoln sighed and rolled his eyes before wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back.

Lincoln heard light snoring and he looked down to see Tabby she had fallen asleep on his chest with a puddle of drool forming on his chest, "Well it looks like our little guest has fallen asleep," he looked up and saw his five older sisters walking into the living room and he narrowed his eyes, "Relax little brother, we had a few things to take care of, but now we're here,"

"Great, now Luna and Luan can take Tabby up to their room,"

Luan smirked and shook her head, "Sorry Linc, we can't hear you go…tunnel an…"

"But we're not…" Luna and Luan raced towards the stairs and ran up them, "…talking on the…never mind. Can someone please take her to their room so she…"

"Uh…I totes forgot, my new fashion magazine came today and I like, need to read it,"

Leni ran up the stairs and Lori smirked, "And I'm literally busy at the moment," Lincoln arched a brow and Lori took her phone out of her pocket, "See, Bobby is about to Facetime me and I don't want any distractions," she ran up the stairs and Lincoln groaned.

Looking at his athletic sister, Lynn smirked and shook her head, "Sorry Lincoln, Lucy's been having late night séances and things sound like they've been getting heated…I'm sure you two will be fine down here," Lynn ran up the stairs and Lincoln sighed.

He looked down at the sleeping girl and he lightly nudged her, "Hey…hey Tabby, you might be more comfortable if you were…" Tabby mumbled and nuzzled closer to Lincoln and he sighed, "…go up and sleep in my sisters' room and…you're a stubborn on to wake up, right," he lightly rubbed her back as he continued to watch the movie.

Tabby and Lincoln walked down the street to Tabby's house and Lincoln looked at the girl and smirked, "Maybe not the most exciting party we've had, but hey it was a little fun, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it was," they stopped in front of a house and Tabby smiled and looked at Lincoln, "Well this is my stop,"

"Yeah," Tabby turned and got ready to walk up to the house when Lincoln sighed, "Uh…if you're not doing anything this week…I uh…was wondering if you wanted to hangout…just the two of us,"

Tabby looked back and slightly smiled, "Yeah, I'll come by your place on Wednesday and we'll make a day of it," she kissed his cheek and raced down the drive to the house and stepped inside. Lincoln sighed and smirked and walked down the street.

Lincoln walked through the front door of the house and his sisters were waiting by the front door with wide smiles on their faces, "So dude…how was it?"

"Uh…me and Tabby have a date on Wednesday, but uh…I thought I told you guys to stop interfering with my life," they smiled and shrugged their shoulders and Lincoln pushed past them, "Whatever, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me," his sisters nodded and he ran up the stairs and to his room.

 **Alright, I don't have much planned for this one. I might make another on for their date and everything. But for now, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	163. 163

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks, keep reading.**

 **TheBlackMamba01: Yeah, I do.**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, I know. Probably after this.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Nope, no craziness.**

 **Hyperion52: Thanks, keep reading.**

 **Veni Vidi Vici 34: Uh…why? I got the joke, but a lot of people complained about alcohol use, so I don't want to strike a nerve with a drug reference.**

 **JGB2699: No problem. Thanks. A little mishap involving my computer, my baby cousin and a cup of water prevented me from doing anything on Tuesday.**

 **Enjoy, although it may be a bit short, so apologizes in advance.**

Ronnie Anne and her older brother Bobby walked up to the Loud house and opened the door before stepping inside. The eleven Loud siblings looked up and Lori smiled, "Bobby, you made it,"

"Yeah, babe, wouldn't miss this movie night for anything,"

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and moved away from her brother and sat down next to Lincoln. Lincoln looked at her and smirked before whispering, "Didn't expected you'd be here, Ronnie Anne,"

"Yeah, my parents are out of town for the weekend and I figured I'd come over and watch some movies with you guys," Lincoln smiled and rolled his eyes before the thirteen of them looked at the TV screen as a movie began playing.

The Loud siblings and the Santiago siblings nodded their heads as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, the thirty of them woke up and saw that Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Ronnie Anne and Bobby were in their undergarments, the TV and furniture missing from the room. The now embarrassed siblings, screamed and jumped up before running up the stairs.

 **Okay, sorry for cutting this one short and everything, but I really didn't know how to word this to it any longer. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	164. 164

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks**

 **Mikedonald: Yeah.**

 **JGB2699: Alright.**

 **d. felipe76: Sorry, but I didn't have much to go on here.**

 **Dragontitan: Like I said to felipe, I didn't have much to go on here.**

 **Hyperion52: Uh…okay?**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Yeah, but I didn't have much to go on. Thanks.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Thanks. Yeah, I'll continue that soon.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, I can see that happened too.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, I'll continue that soon.**

 **Anyway, here's something involving Luan. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in his room, playing a game when a loud crash coming from downstairs followed by shouting and the sound of someone running up the stairs. He heard a door down the hall slam shut and he sighed before pausing his game and stood up and walked out of his room and down the hall.

Standing in front of Luna's and Luan's room and he opened the door and stepped inside to see his comedy loving sister laying on her bed with her back towards him, "Luan?" Luan sat up and looked back in confusion and Lincoln's eyes widened at the small trickle of blood dripping from her forehead, "Luan…are you okay? What happened,"

"Oh…just uh…just a joke gone wrong and it backfired," Lincoln arched a brow and shook her head, "Don't worry, I'll be fine and…"

"And you're obviously lying." Lincoln walked up to her and sat down next to her, "I heard shouting…what happened?"

Luan sighed and shook her head, "Well…like I said, it was a prank that went wrong. Everyone got caught in the crossfire and one thing led to another and…even mom and dad got angry and…Lori threw a lamp at me and instead of grounding her, mom and dad grounded me,"

Lincoln frowned as tears slid down Luan's face. Lincoln sighed and hugged his older sister as she cried into his chest and he lightly rubbed her back. Luan choked on tears and Lincoln sighed again, "Why don't we go back to my room? I probably sure you wouldn't want to face Luna anytime soon," Luan nodded and the two of them stood up and walked out of the room and down the hall to Lincoln's room.

Lincoln frowned as he looked at the sister he held deep feelings for lie on his bed with her back towards him. Lincoln sighed and laid down next to her and wrapped an arm around her and held her closer to him, "It's okay Luan, everything will get better in time," he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep with Luan in his arms.

Lincoln woke up to the feel of Luan violently, "Luan!" he shot up and leaned over to his sister. Panicking, he took his phone out and dialed 9-1-1.

Luan moaned and opened her eyes and looked around to find herself in a hospital room, "What happened?"

"You uh…you had a seizure last night," she looked up and saw her brother standing next to the bed, "The doctors said the lamp Lori threw at you gave you a concussion and that's what caused the seizure…are you okay?"

"I think so," Luan moaned and rubbed her head, "Do the others know I'm here?"

"Yeah, but they're still pretty pissed about the whole prank thing and they're not going to come," Luan frowned and Lincoln hugged his older sister, "I'm glad you're up Luan. I was worried about you,"

Luan sighed and hugged her brother back and softly smiled, "Thanks Linc,"

 **Sorry for another short one-shot. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	165. Trapped

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks**

 **DarthSidious04: I have another part planned for this, it's just been hectic at my house with my cousins getting out of school early almost every day.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, but like I told Darth, I have another part planned but it's been a hectic week at my house.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Well keep reading to see what I have in store for them.**

 **d. felipe76: Decided to give myself Saturdays and Sundays off to have time for myself.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Thanks, and keep reading.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Like I said, it's going to have another part to it.**

 **He23t: Like I said before, they're my favorite Loudcest pairing for reason.**

 **SuperSonicBros123: Thanks, nah, just been very, very hectic at my house lately.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, keep reading to find out what's going to happen in the next part.**

 **Guest: Yeah, it was.**

 **Anyway, here's something BlackMamba asked for. Enjoy.**

Lincoln looked through the window of the back door and saw his sisters and their parents standing in the kitchen. Hearing his parents talk about going to the beach, he smirked before crawling through the doggy door and looked up at his family, "The beach? Alright," his family looked at him and frowned, "What?"

"Lincoln…just to be safe, it'll be better if you just stay home," his mother said and he frowned.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want anyone getting stung be a jellyfish,"

"Oh, I call dibs on peeing on the wound if that happens," Lana smiled as everyone walked out of the kitchen.

Lincoln sighed and walked out of the doggy door, "Hey Loud," Lincoln growled and looked up to see his elderly neighbor Mr. Grouse looking down at him from his window, "Your family is finally treating you like the dog…"

"Finish that sentence, old man, I dare you!" Mr. Grouse jumped back in slight fear and Lincoln hissed, "Yeah I thought so!" he turned and walked towards the tree, "I need to calm myself down before I do something irrational." Reaching the tree, he sat under it in a lotus potion and took a few deep breaths, "I don't know…some of the kids at school said meditating is a good exercise to calm yourself down. Let's see if they're right," he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he listened to the birds chirping and the wind blowing.

Lincoln looked around the lightly wooded area that surrounded him and he hummed, "So…this is what meditating is huh? I like it, it's peaceful…why haven't I tried this before?" he began walking around while taking in the sights and sounds surrounding him. ( **Yes, that is the basics of meditating.** )

The family returned from Lynn's baseball game and Lynn jumped out of the sedan and cheered, "And the win streak is back!"

"Yeah, it is," Rita smiled and looked at the house, "Well we better get inside and get your brother out of the house before our bad luck returns." Everyone nodded and the two of them walked up to the front door.

"Hey Loud!" they looked up and saw Mr. Grouse standing on his porch, "You better have a good talking with that son of yours and teach him to respect his elders," Lynn Sr. and Rita looked at each other before running past their daughters and ran into the house.

After searching the entire house, the twelve family members stood in the kitchen and panted, "Where could he be?"

"He's outside," everyone looked up and saw Leni staring out the window. Everyone ran up to the window and looked out to see Lincoln sitting under the tree in a lotus potion.

Rita and Lynn Sr. growled before opening the door and stormed towards him, "Lincoln Loud, what did you do to Mr. Grouse!" Rita demanded, only to be ignored, "Lincoln, I am talking to you!"

Lincoln didn't budge and his father arched a brow, "Lincoln? Can you hear us son?"

Lincoln put his bare feet in the running stream and sighed, "Heh, this is very relaxing…how long have I been here?" he looked around in confusion, "I don't think it's been too long…I don't think I ever want to leave here…I mean I hear your body doesn't need to eat as much, drink as much, or use the bathroom as much as you do when you're in a meditated state," he smiled and put his arms behind his head as he laid back, "I don't even want to know how the others are doing. I'm in a calm, safe place and nothing can hurt me here." He smiled as he watched the clouds roll across the sky.

Lincoln's parents and his sisters stared at Lincoln with worried expressions on their faces at the unresponsive Lincoln. Lori turned and ran back to the house only to return a moment later with a glass of water and splashed it on Lincoln's face. Everyone frowned when they saw Lincoln hadn't have moved an inch or responded to the water. Lori dropped the glass and fell to her knees, "But…what's wrong with him…is he hurt?"

"Should we call an ambulance?" Luna suggested.

"We should get him inside first," Rita sighed and Lynn Sr. picked his son up and everyone turned and walked back to the house.

Lincoln sat on the couch in a lotus potion and his sisters looked at him with frowns crossing their faces while their parents stood in the kitchen, talking to one another. Lola walked up to her brother and shook him, "C'mon Lincoln, you're scaring everyone. Get up,"

Lincoln sighed and stood up, "Well this scene is getting boring. I might as well explore this area a bit better and see what I can find…then again, I am traveling in my own mind so I guess I make the scenery as I go, so this should be interesting." He turned and walked away from the stream.

Lana sat on Lincoln's lap while Lola cuddled up against his right arm and Lucy leaning against his left arm. Luan walked up to them and frowned, "Anything changes?"

"He's still breathing, so that's good," Lana frowned and sighed, "What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know Lana, but for now, it might be best if we leave him alone for a while," Luan sighed and helped her younger sisters up, "C'mon, mom and dad said that it won't help him if we're hovering over him like this." The three younger sisters frowned and nodded before the four of them turned and walked away from their unresponsive brother.

Lincoln grunted as he climbed a tree and sat on a branch as he watched the sun set off into the distant horizon and a small smile crossed his lips, "Man, this place is great. I don't get blame for anything I didn't do, no one accuses me of being bad luck, I can't get hurt…I might not want to leave here," he crossed his arms and turned his back towards the tree and leaned back.

 **I'm going to have one more part to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	166. Bullied PT 3

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, that's true.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Yeah, it works and sometimes people get so deep into meditation they won't come out of it.**

 **Jss2141: Good to know.**

 **Dread55: Thanks. Well I have it planned out, keep reading.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Good to know. Like I said, I have another part planned for it. Keep reading.**

 **CrazyCore-Sama: Good to know. Just basing it off the episode, they went to Lynn's game before the beach.**

 **Guest #1: Uh…I don't know when I can make a part three.**

 **He23t: Probably.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks and it's cool.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Yeah, it was. No, he's trapped in his mind. Sorry, which one was yours?**

 **Guest #2: Alright. I don't know…soon I suppose.**

 **Anyway, since people have been asking for it, here's an update to bullied. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat at an empty table in the cafeteria and sighed as he applied pressure to his side, "Still refusing to tell people who did this to you?" he looked up and saw Jordan sitting across from him, "How long do you think you can keep this charade up before they go too far and end up killing you?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "You know your sisters, me, Cookie, Ronnie Anne and your sisters' friends are just trying to help you."

"I know," Lincoln winched in pain and stood, "But I don't think it'll be a very good idea if you guys get involved." Jordan frowned and Lincoln began limping away from the table, "Just…just save yourselves and stay away from me," Jordan got ready to say something when Lincoln grunted in pain and fell to the floor.

Jordan jumped up and ran up to him, "Lincoln, are you okay?" Lincoln grunted and struggled to stand up, "Come on, Lincoln, let's get you to the nurse," she leaned don him for support and the two of them walked out of the cafeteria.

The two 11-year-olds sat in the nurse's office while the nurse looked Lincoln over. The nurse walked away from Lincoln and sighed, "Alright Loud, you're going home and I hope your parents take you to the hospital. You're in no shape to walk around like this," before Lincoln could argue, the nurse walked out of the office.

Lincoln groaned and Jordan frowned, "This is a good thing Lincoln. Now you'll be able to get some help and whoever is doing this to you will get into trouble."

"Don't you get it Jordan? They're going to think I ratted them out and it's going to get worse,"

Jordan sighed and shook her head, "Relax Lincoln, this isn't going to get any worse. They'll get in trouble, get expelled, and you'll never have to worry about them ever again." Lincoln frowned and Jordan helped Lincoln up and he looked at her in confusion, "What? If you're not going to cooperate, we're just going to have to take turns watching you."

"So I'm not going to have any privacy?"

"Well when you're going to the bathroom and getting a shower, but other than that, no, you won't," Lincoln sighed and Jordan half smiled, "Now let's go get our stuff and wait for your parents." Lincoln nodded and the two of them walked out of the nurse's office and went to their lockers.

Jordan and Lincoln sat in the back of the sedan and Rita looked back in confusion, "Okay, so why didn't you tell us you were being bullied sweetie and why is your little friend here?"

"It would've been worse and now everyone who knows about this is putting my on some type of watch," his parents looked confused and Jordan slightly smiled, "Anyway, thanks for coming to get us," his parents sighed and nodded and Lincoln looked at Jordan, "So are you going to tell the others about this watch?"

"Duh," Jordan smirked and rolled her eyes, "They have a right to know," Lincoln sighed and rolled his eyes.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short. I'm stuck babysitting my bratty little cousins. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	167. Cold and Distant PT 4

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks, keep reading.**

 **The Deez nuts guy: Thanks. I might make another part to that, I don't know yet.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Good to know. Yeah, I suppose you're right.**

 **Dragontitan: Good to know. Heh, I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **He23t: Very bratty, thanks.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Yeah, they can be annoying. Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **UnpopulaterToaster: Oh, right after this.**

 **Guess: Heh, I guess I can try to see if I can write a second part to it.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks. Which song is that?**

 **Lao: Thanks. Good to know and you're welcome.**

 **Guest Infinity: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's a little cold and distant update. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat at the dining room table, working on a model, "Hey Linc," he looked up and saw Luan sitting across from him. He smiled and waved, "So how many of us have you forgiven?"

"Hey quiet," Luan looked confused and Lincoln sighed, "I don't want the others to know until they think they've suffered enough." Luan sighed and nodded, "Anyway, outside of you, I've only forgiven the twins. I know they hate it when I'm mad at them and refuse to speak to them, but I wasn't going to go easy on any of you."

Luan sighed and shook her head, "Alright, but don't go overboard with this. You know we all hate it when you're mad at us…yes the twins hate it more than any of us, but still." Lincoln nodded before he continued to build his model and Luan stood up and walked away from her brother.

Lincoln sighed and smiled at his finished model, "Hey bro," he sighed and looked back to see his music loving sister Luna standing behind. He grunted and looked away. Luna frowned and walked and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Lincoln let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head, "Luna, what are you doing? I was having a nice afternoon and you being here…"

"C'mon bro, can't we talk?" he looked back with an icy cold stare and Luna frowned, "You haven't spoken to us for a while, and…I'll be honest, it sucks," Lincoln arched a brow and Luna sighed and shook her head, "At first, we thought you were being a jerk, trying to make us crack…but then after a while, I realized how much we were in the wrong and shouldn't have done that to you."

"You think?"

"Dude…I'm…I'm sorry," Luna frowned as tears fell down her face and Lincoln frowned, "Id didn't mean to hurt you, dude,"

Lincoln sighed and hugged his older sister, shocking her, "It's okay Luna, I forgive you," Luna gave a sad smile and hugged her brother back, "I'll help you restring your guitar and everything again, just stop with the crying, okay?"

"Thanks dude," Lincoln nodded and Luna broke from the hug, "I'm going to go for a walk, I'll see you later, bro," Lincoln nodded and Luna turned and walked away.

Lincoln sighed and stood up, "Okay, I've forgiven Luan, Lola, Lana and Luna and now all that's are Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lucy and Lisa," he shook his head and groaned, "Let's see how long that want to play for," he looked at his model before sighing and walked out of the dining room and up the stairs.

Walking down the hall to his room, he reached for the knob when he heard deep sighing coming from down the hall. He looked back and stared at Lucy's and Lynn's room. He sighed and shook his head before walking up to the door. Opening the door, he saw Lucy sitting on her bed with her head down, "Lucy, what the hell are you doing?"

"My friends refuse to talk to me, Lincoln, they're mad at me for the way I've acted towards you." Lincoln frowned and Lucy turned her back towards him, "Just leave me, my friends already have," Lincoln shook his head and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

He wrapped an arm around her. She looked up in confusion and Lincoln slightly smiled, "Calm down Lucy. Call your friends over tonight and we'll talk to them together. Okay," Lucy looked confused and Lincoln stood up and kissed the top of her head, "I'm not angry anymore and we're going to tell your friends tonight, okay?"

"Uh…okay,"

"Good, know if you'll excuse me, I have comics to read in my undies in my room," Lucy nodded and Lincoln walked out of the room and down the hall to his room.

 **Just a brief update to this. Sorry, my cousins wore me out. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	168. Confrontations PT 4

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **JGB2699: That's true. Four, six and eight.**

 **Dragontitan: You think so, huh? Well keep reading to find out if you're right.**

 **He23t: Thanks.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Hyperion52: Thanks, good to know.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Thanks. Yeah, I have something planned for her, Lynn, Lori and Lisa. Keep reading.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. Yeah, they are.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Yeah, I'm sorry but the file got corrupted after I saved it, so I'm going to have to put it on hold.**

 **Guest #1: Okay?**

 **Guest #2: Well Keep reading.**

 **Guest #3: Uh…okay, I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #4: Heh, that's a lot. I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Anyway, I know I said I was going to do Unpopular's request, but the file kept getting corrupted and I decided to say screw it, I'll work on it later. For now, here's a little update to confrontations. Enjoy.**

Cookie and Lincoln smiled as they watched Lily run around the living room. Hearing the front door open, they looked up and saw Lincoln's parents and Cookie's parents stepping inside. Cookie quickly jumped up and ran over to Lily and scooped her up in her arms and held her close to her, "Relax Cookie, we're not here to cause any trouble,"

"Then what the hell are you four doing?" Lincoln narrowed his eyes and walked up to Cookie, "Every time you guys see us, you threaten to take Lily away and make sure we can never see her again,"

"We know, that's why we're here," the two looked confused and their parents stepped aside and a man in a dark suit stepped in, "That's why we're carrying out with our threat of taking legal actions and called a lawyer,"

"Hello Miss Beach, Mr. Loud, my name is…"

"We don't give a damn what your name is," Cookie hissed, "You know that no judge alive will separated a child from her parents unless the parents aren't fit to care for the child and we've been caring for her for a while now. The ones who are a danger to her are the idiots who hired you,"

The four adults looked shocked and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "We don't know what they're trying to do, but unless they can prove we can't care for you. I'm sorry they wasted your time and…"

"Well unfortunately the law isn't on anyone's side until a caseworker comes out and talks to you two alone," ( **This is true for the most part. If you're being accused of being an unfit parent, they'll see Social Services to interview the person(s) involved.** ) the lawyer turned and handed Lincoln's father a card, "My card. Once you hear from the caseworker, give me a call,"

The lawyer walked out of the house and the four adults looked at the two young parents. Cookie's father sighed and shook his head, "You kids got lucky, but one that caseworker shows up and sees that you two…"

"A certain someone better shut the hell up, before a certain someone gets the wind knocked out of him," Lincoln narrowed his eyes and the four adults stared at them with wide eyes, "You guys realize if you fail to prove us unfit, no lawyer would want to be bothered with you,"

The four adults narrowed their eyes and Lily yawned and nuzzled closer to Cookie. Cookie looked at her and softly smiled, "Okay Lily, let's put you down for a nap," she looked up and Lincoln and smiled, "Let's go Lincoln. I might need help putting her down," Lincoln nodded and the two of them walked up the stairs and went to Lincoln's room.

Cookie set the sleeping child on the bed and pulled the covers over her and kissed the side of her head, "Sweet dreams angel,"

She let out a depressed sigh and shook her head, "Why don't you stay up here with her," Cookie looked at Lincoln in confusion as he walked out the door, "I have something important to take care of," Cookie nodded and Lincoln walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

Lincoln walked down the hall and was stopped by his sister Lynn. The two siblings stared each other down for a moment and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Look Lynn, I'm busy and I don't have time to…"

"I'd like to see my sis…or niece," Lincoln arched a brow and Lynn sighed, "Luna, Lucy, Lana and Luan talked to everyone and…well Lola, Lori, Leni, and Lisa aren't completely with you and Cookie…I'd like to try and be there to help you guys,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Alright, but she's napping right now, so you're going to have to wait until she wakes up and I swear Lynn, if this a trick, I promise I'll end your athletic career father than you can blink,"

"I swear Lincoln, I'm not trying to cause any trouble, I'm on your side," Lincoln nodded and Lynn smiled, "Thanks Lincoln,"

"Yeah, but just let Lily sleep and then I'll talk to Cookie about this,"

"Thanks Lincoln," Lynn smiled, "So are you up for a sparring match?" Lincoln smiled and nodded and the two siblings walked down the stairs.

 **Brief update for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	169. Wizards PT 6

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Really? You think so? Cool.**

 **ArgusVulcan: Yeah, but what can you do?**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I have it planned out.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: You're welcome. Space Invader is one of my favorite episodes, followed by Heavy Meddling and right before Toads and Tiaras.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Thanks. I normally don't blame technology, but when one of my files get corrupted after I spent a lot of time working on it, I rage pretty hard.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Well keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Guest infinity: Well I'll see what I can do.**

 **Christian: Yeah, I'm going to write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with. Guest 4.**

 **Guest #1: No.**

 **Guest #2: No.**

 **Guest #3: Yeah.**

 **Guest #4: They got robbed.**

 **Guest #5: Probably not due to the fact that my girlfriend's sister is hard of hearing and I don't want to offend her.**

 **Guest #6: Yes.**

 **Anyway, since I haven't updated this in a long while, here's what can possibly be the final wizard update. Enjoy.**

Lincoln watched as Ronnie Anne and their kittens slept. He sighed and shook his head, "What's troubling you Linc?" he looked back and saw Luan standing behind him, "Can of tuna for your thoughts,"

Lincoln sighed again and walked over to her, "I just want Ronnie Anne and our kids to have the ability to speak so this way they can talk so they let you know if Luna, Leni and Lily are harassing them and Ronnie Anne can't do anything because of the magic."

Luan hummed and looked at the sleeping felines, "Well…I suppose I can look for a spell…but for now, let's get you that tuna." Lincoln smiled and nodded before the two of them quietly walked out of the room.

Luan smiled as she watched her familiar happily eat the tuna in front of him. She looked back and saw Leni, Luna and Lily staring at them, "Don't even try it. I already told you I won't hesitate to hurt any of you," without waiting for a response, Luan walked up to them and stared at them with venom behind her eyes, "Stay away from Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, their kittens and me and we won't have any troubles." She walked past them and up the stairs.

Luan walked into a room and saw Ronnie Anne and the kittens waking up. She smiled as she walked up to the four felines, "Hey guys, Lincoln asked me for a favor and I'm going to give it to him," she took her wand out and Ronnie Anne's eyes turned to slits and she hissed at her, "Don't worry, I'm just going to give you four the ability to speak,"

Lincoln finished eating the tuna and began licking the bowl clean, "Hey Linky," he looked up and hissed at Leni, "I just wanted to…"

"Whatever you have plan you better forget it," Lincoln growled, "You know Luan won't show you any type of mercy and Ronnie Anne won't apricate it if you attacked me, and even still, I won't hesitate to rip your eyes out,"

Leni frowned and the two of them heard Luan call from upstairs, "Hey Linc, can you come up here for a minute?" Lincoln glared at Leni before walking past her and running up the stairs.

Lincoln walked up to Luan and looked at her in confusion, "So what is it Luan?"

"I have a surprise for you,"

Lincoln tilted his head to the side and Ronnie Anne walked up to him, "Hey lame-o," Lincoln's eyes widened and Ronnie Anne ran her face across his, "Yeah, your sister cast a spell on me and now I can talk and when Sonya, Leo and Snowflake are a little older, she's going to do the same for them,"

"I'll leave you two alone," Luan smiled and walked out of the room.

Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne and smiled, "Well…welcome to the word of talking cats." Ronnie Anne her eyes and licked Lincoln's cheek, "Well I'm glad you can talk and it's good to see you didn't attack Luan,"

"I wanted to when I saw the wand, but she assured me it was fine," Ronnie Anne purred as she ran across his face, "And soon Sonya, Leo and Snowflake will be able to talk too,"

"Well…I'm glad you didn't attack my owner. She's one of the only people who ever shown me any kindness…minus the Santiago's, but still,"

"I know, and I wouldn't do that to you," she licked his cheek again, "Now let's go, there are some birds outside that need to be chased." Lincoln nodded and the two felines walked out of the room and down the stairs.

 **Okay, this arc is practically finished. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know hat you all think.**


	170. 170

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, it is.**

 **Jhay: When I'm up to it. Right now that's on a hiatus.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Yeah, I'm going to update that one soon.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Alright, that's cool.**

 **Hyperion52: Good to know.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Yeah, another arc down.**

 **Biginferno: That is odd, but I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Lao: Yeah, I suppose it was.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Yeah.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, good to know.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Thanks. Happy Birthday.**

 **Guest infinity: I'm not sure.**

 **Christian: Yeah.**

 **Guest #1: Uh…okay, right.**

 **Guest #2: No, mainly because there's an old wives' tale that a cat never forgives and a cat's fury will follow through for seven generations.**

 **Guest #3: Heh, I suppose I can write a few ideas down to the see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #4: What?**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

Luan walked down the street with a confused look crossing her face, "What am I supposed to do? I can fail and have mom and dad ground me, or I can find someone who will help me, get a passing grade and everything will be fine." Walking up to the house, she opened the door and stepped inside and spotted her younger brother sitting on the couch with comic in hands. A small smile crossed her lips, "Hey Linc," Lincoln looked up in confusion and Luan walked up to him, "Do you feel like helping your big sister with a project for school?"

"Uh…sure? What can I do?"

"I'll let you know later," Luan smiled and started walking up the stairs, "Thanks for agreeing to help me, Linc," Lincoln looked confused and shrugged his shoulders before reading his comic again.

Lincoln walked up the stairs and went to his room. Entering his room, he closed the door and sighed, "Thanks again for agreeing to help me, Linc," he jumped and looked back to see Luan standing behind the door, "I didn't want to fail and get in trouble,"

"Uh…sure thing Luan, but what do you need help with?"

"Well I need to work on a relationship project and mom and dad won't let my boyfriend sleep over, so I figured I'd spend the weekend with my favorite brother." ( **I don't think this is a real thing, but just go with it.** )

"So…you want to spend the weekend in my room because…why?"

"I'm not going to fail Lincoln and you already agreed to help me," Luan smiled and grabbed Lincoln by the wrist, "Don't worry Linc, we used to take naps together, so what's spending the weekend together?" the two laid down and Luan nuzzled closer to her brother, "Night Linc,"

She began snoring and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "This is going to be a Lynn thing all over again, but I guess if she doesn't fail, I can't complain." He yawned, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Lincoln walked through the front door and was tackled into a hug. He looked down in confusion and saw Luan tightly hugging him, "Is everything okay Luan?"

"I passed, Linc, I got an A!" Luan smirked, "Thanks again for helping me this weekend,"

Lincoln sighed and hugged his sister back, "No problem Luan,"

 **I might have something else planned for this, I might not. I don't know yet. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	171. 171

**He23t: No you can't.**

 **Guest #1: I did say it wasn't a true assignment and to just go with it.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was.**

 **Geo Soul: Yeah.**

 **TheBlackMamba01: Thanks, soon.**

 **Jhay: Keep reading.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Like I said, just go with it.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Huh, I like it.**

 **DarthSidious04: Yeah, seriously.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Yeah, I am.**

 **Hyperion52: Just go with it.**

 **Christian: I don't know. How can fire be used for good? I'll see what I can do.**

 **Guestz: Yeah, it's over. Yay.**

 **Derp: Yeah, there will be.**

 **Guest #2: You want something else for that?**

 **UnpopularToaster: Good to know. You're welcome. Yeah, I guess I can do something like that.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Coming up.**

 **This'll be a little different from No Such Luck. Enjoy.**

The cheering of the crowd soon turned to gasps as they saw the opposing team win the baseball game and Lynn frowned as tears began to build up behind her eyes and she walked off the pitcher's mound. Her family looked at each other before stepping back and walked towards the car to wait for Lynn.

Seeing Lynn dragging her feet with her bat slung over her shoulder, Lincoln slightly smiled and walked over to his older sister, "Nice try Lynn, you'll get them next…" before Lincoln could finish, Lynn grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him to the dumpster next to them, "…time? Are you okay Lynn?"

"Because of you my team lost!" Lincoln looked confused and Lynn dropped him, "I was on a great winning streak, I did my good luck ritual and everything, but the day I invited you to my game, we lost, you unlucky bastard."

"What, mom dad, tell her she's losing it and…"

"Actually Lincoln, she does have a point," Rita sighed and Lincoln frowned, "The one day you were here, she lost. It probably would've been better for everyone if you just stayed home."

Lincoln looked away and he heard his father, "Well we might as well go home," the Loud siblings started walking towards the sedan and Lincoln was stopped by his father, "Hold on son, we don't want to risk breaking down…so we're going to ask you to walk home."

"What? You have to be kidding me, it's like three miles away and…"

"It's better to be safe than sorry Lincoln," Rita interrupted, "And besides, a little exercise isn't going to kill you," Lincoln frowned as he watched his parents climb into the sedan and drove away.

Lincoln sighed and looked up at the sky, "Well at least it's not raining."

"Hey kid," he looked back and saw a rough looking man walking towards him, "You want a little something?" Lincoln looked confused and the man held out his hand and Lincoln saw a few plastics bags in his hand, "Just ten bucks,"

"What is it?"

"Who cares? I saw that hideous display with your family. Major bummer they're blaming you for that loss. This will make you feel better," Lincoln frowned and reached in his pocket and pulled out some money before handing the man a ten-dollar bill and the man gave Lincoln a handful of bags, "Pleasure doing business with you, kid," Lincoln nodded before walking away.

Lincoln sat in room and stared at the pills he had bought from the man at the ballpark and he sighed, "Drugs? Do I really want to resort to drugs? I mean I hear it helps people forgot their troubles, same thing can be said about alcohol, but I don't think…"

"Hey jinx, how about shutting up! I'm trying to concentrate!" he frowned and shook his head before picking up one of the pills and put it in his mouth and swallowed it.

Lynn walked up to Lincoln's room and loudly knocked on it, "Hey Lincoln, dinnertime!" she stood in the hall and put her hands on her hips, "C'mon Lincoln, get your butt out of there and come downstairs!" she groaned before opening the door and spotted her younger brother sitting on his bed with his back against the wall and a grin on his face, "Lincoln, what are you doing?"

He looked up with bloodshot eyes and began laughing, "Hey Lynn, when did you get here?"

"Lincoln are…are you drunk?"

"High actually," Lincoln laughed and shook his head, "I bought some pills and now I'm happy. I'm not a jinx anymore," Lynn frowned and sat down next to him, "Heh, yeah, in my happy place, there is no pain, no suffering…I'm happy and it feels so freaking good."

"Are you doing this because of what I said?"

"Not just that…mom and dad made me work home and everyone has been avoiding me since I walked in. So I'll be high, stay in my room and no one is the wiser,"

"Lincoln…you shouldn't do this just cause of what happened." Lynn sighed and hugged him, "I didn't mean to call you a jinx, I was just upset we lost."

"Lynn…I don't feel so good," he fell forward and closed his eyes and Lynn jumped up.

Lincoln opened his eyes and looked around, "What…where am I?"

"You almost ODed off of ecstasy and I called an ambulance." He looked over and saw Lynn sitting next to the bed he was in, "Mom, dad and the others are in the waiting room. The doctors said that since I found you and called the ambulance, I would be allowed to stay with you."

"So let me guess, you want to scold me for being stupid and…"

"Lincoln, just get some rest, you had all of us scared." She stood up and kissed the side of his head, "We'll be back tomorrow. Love you, bro,"

Lincoln frowned as he watched Lynn turn around and began to walk out of the room, "Can you stay with me?" Lynn stopped and looked back in confusion, "You know I don't like hospital. Can you stay with me?"

Lynn sighed and slightly smiled, "I'll talk to mom and dad and see if they can't talk to one of the doctor's and I'll be back to let you know." Lincoln nodded and Lynn walked out of the room.

Lincoln sighed and heard the door open and he looked up to see Lynn walking back into the room, "So it looks like you got yourself a roommate," Lincoln smiled and nodded and Lynn walked up to him and laid down next to him, "And uh…I'm sorry I made you feel like that."

"It's fine, Lynn," Lincoln yawned, "Why am I so tired?"

"Well the doctor said that you're lucky to be alive. One more pill and you would've been dead for sure. It's no surprise that you're so tired," she wrapped an arm around him and held him closer to her, "Get some sleep Lincoln, I'm not going anywhere," Lincoln slowly nodded and closed his eyes and fell asleep in Lynn's arms.

 **A little something involving Lynn and Lincoln. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	172. Making amends PT 3

**Zachery Gilmore: You're welcome. Keep reading.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, seriously. Heh, I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can get.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, I guess they are.**

 **He23t: Thanks. Nah, I let it go a while ago, but I couldn't think of something for Lynn at the time.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Thanks, you're welcome.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Look, if people want to question my writing style, fine, but I'm not going to question anything outside of that because these are fanfictions. So again, just go with it.**

 **Lao: Heh, yeah. Yeah, sure, I'll write it right after this one.**

 **Lonesome sorcerer: I suppose I can try and see what I can come up wih.**

 **Hyperion52: Thanks. True, but what can you do?**

 **Christian: Heh, I suppose I can see what can come up with.**

 **Ash Sayin: Yeah, I'll put up another part for it soon.**

 **TormentedRaven2000: Uh…okay?**

 **Anyway, since I haven't updated this in a while, here's an update to making amends. Enjoy.**

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln pulled up in front of the Loud house and Lincoln looked on with a hardened look crossing his face. Ronnie Anne frowned and looked at Lincoln, "You know we don't have to do this. We can just get back to the apartment, order some bad movies and have a few laughs,"

"And it'll make it that much harder if we put this off any longer," Lincoln sighed and climbed out the car and Ronnie Anne followed him.

The two walked up to the door and Lincoln sighed before knocking. A moment later, the door opened and they saw Rita standing on the other side, staring at the two in shock, "Lincoln? Is that really you?"

"Yeah mom, it's me," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Can we come in?" Rita slowly nodded before stepping aside allowing the two to step inside and she closed the door behind them.

Lincoln's sisters and his parents looked at the two guests and Lincoln glared at his sisters and narrowed his eyes, "I bet you guys are sorry you wanted to kill me all those…"

"Lincoln, we're here to try and make things right," Ronnie Anne rubbed his back, "Remember what Dr. Cross said," Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Alright, now we're going to try and calmly talk to each other without an argument,"

The room fell silent and Lynn Sr. sighed, "Well it's good to see you again son, we were worried about you, but we knew the Santiago's were going to take care of you,"

"Yeah, but I'd like to talk to my sisters…alone," his parents and Ronnie Anne looked confused before walking out of the living room. Lincoln looked at his sisters and narrowed his eyes, "Well I was personally going to avoid this mess, but Ronnie Anne talked me into it and she is right, our therapist did say the longer we wait, the worse it'll be."

"Lincoln…we're literally sorry for everything," Lori sighed and Lincoln arched a brow, "I know we're a little late to apologize and everything, but we felt real guilty and we didn't want to hurt you, we all love you,"

"And the little fit of rage where you wanted to kill me…"

"We were angry, Linc," Luan frowned, "None of us wanted to hurt you. We wanted you to come home with us, but we saw you were happy and safe, so we decided against it,"

Lincoln sighed and Lola spoke up, "If it makes you feel better, we all got grounded for that,"

"It doesn't, but thanks for trying," his sisters frowned and Lincoln shook his head, "Look…I want to try and patch things up between us. You ten are still my sisters and I still love you guys and everything, but…I don't know…I guess if we spend some time together this weekend, we can see where it goes from there,"

"That's fair," Lynn sighed, "So…how have you been for the past eight years? Last time we saw you…we uh…we didn't end on good terms,"

"I've been doing fine, me and Ronnie Anne are still together, her parents, Bobby and Brianna stayed in Hawaii and…yeah, everything has been fine," his sisters nodded and Lincoln ran his fingers through his hair, "Anyway, it's uh…it's good to see you guys again and everything, but uh…me and Ronnie Anne should be going. I'll be around this weekend and we'll hang out," his sisters nodded and Lincoln sighed, "Alright Ronnie Anne, we talked and I'm ready to leave,"

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln's parents walked into the room and Ronnie Anne walked up to Lincoln, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Lincoln looked at his distraught parents and sighed, "I'll be back this weekend and we can talk a bit more then, okay?"

"Alright sweetie," Rita sighed and walked up to her son and hugged him, "It's good to see you again,"

"It's good to see you too, mom," Lincoln broke from the hug and he and Ronnie Anne walked out of the house.

The ride back to the apartment was silent, but it was soon broken, "So we're going back this weekend?"

"I am," Ronnie Anne frowned and Lincoln sighed, "I'm going to go and try and spend some time with my sisters and hopefully everything ends well,"

"Alright, if you think that's a good idea," Ronnie Anne sighed and looked out the window for the rest of the car ride.

 **I have one more planned for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	173. 173

**Insane Master Writer Studio: Good to know.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, he is.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, I guess they do.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it is.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks. I don't know, probably.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Good to know.**

 **Christian: Thanks.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #2: Uh…okay?**

 **Lao: Thanks. No problem.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln sighed as he threw his backpack aside and closed the door. Looking over towards the couch, he spotted his sister Lola sitting down with a deep frown on her face. "Hey Lola, are you okay?" Lola looked up with a black eye and Lincoln's eyes widened before running up to his younger sister, "Lola, what the heck happened?"

"I got…I got into a fight…Lana had to go to the nurse and this new girl…she punched me for no reason," Lincoln frowned and hugged her and comforted her as she cried into his chest.

Lincoln sighed and rubbed the top of Lola's head, "It's okay Lola, let's get some ice for that eye," Lola nodded and the two stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Lincoln put some ice in a bag before wrapping it in a dishcloth and handed it to Lola. Lola took the icepack and smiled, "Thanks Lincoln," Lincoln slightly smiled and nodded before turning around and walked out of the kitchen.

Lincoln sat on the front step and watched as cars drove down the street. He heard the door open and looked back to see Lola walking out of the house, "Hey Lola, how are feeling?"

"Fine," Lola walked around Lincoln and sat on his lap.

Lincoln looked at his sister in confusion and Lola leaned up against him. Lincoln sighed and rubbed he top of her head, "It's okay Lola, this day is almost over," Lola hummed and nodded.

The day slowly turned to night and the Loud family was getting ready for bed. Lincoln pulled his shirt over his head and sighed, "Lincoln," he jumped in a panic and looked back to see Lola standing behind him.

He took a deep breath and placed a hand on his chest, "Jeez, Lola, are you trying to scare the shit out of me or something?"

"Sorry," Lola frowned, "Lincoln, can I sleep with you tonight?" Lincoln looked at her in confusion and Lola sighed, "I don't want to be alone tonight and…"

"Lola, you share a room with Lana and she has like ten pets, so I highly doubt you'll be alone and…"

"Please Lincoln,"

Lola pouted and Lincoln sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Alright, but just for tonight," Lola nodded before climbing into bed and Lincoln laid down next to her, "Goodnight Lola,"

"Night Lincoln," Lola nuzzled closer to her older brother and fell asleep.

 **I'm not going to lie, I just threw ideas out in the open when writing this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	174. Worthless PT 1

**Guest #1: Yeah, it is.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **LoudMouth: Good to know.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it's kind of cute.**

 **d. felipe76: Having a bit of trouble wording it without it sounding forced.**

 **Lao: Thanks, you're welcome.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: You're welcome.**

 **Guest #2: Uh…thanks?**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks.**

 **Christian: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Kranon the Deathclaw-Human: Heh, that sounds like it could be a challenge. I love challenges. Challenge accepted and challenge probably failed, but whatever. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Chingo: Uh…okay, thanks?**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **Dragonking1987: Heh, I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **DarthSidious04: I don't think I have. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's something Red asked for. Enjoy and fair warning OOC.**

Lincoln sat on his bed with a comic in his hand and a distant look on his face, "Lincoln Loud!" he jumped up and looked towards his door and saw it was kicked opened and his father walked into his room. Slamming his hand down on the dresser, Lincoln looked up and Lynn Sr. glared at him, "You're failing history! Why am I wasting money on tutors if you're not going to put the effort in your schoolwork!"

"Dad it's not my fault. The teacher has it out for me,"

"Oh come on, Lincoln, do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe that old excuse?" before Lincoln could respond, he fell back with a for when he felt a sheering pain cross his left eye, "Sometimes I wonder why we never put you up for adoption!" Lynn Sr. walked out of the room without looking back.

His sisters walked into his room and looked at their only brother, "Are you okay, Lincoln?"

Lincoln groaned and rubbed his eye, "Yeah, I'll be fine," he sat up and sighed, "Anyway, I want to be alone right now," his sisters frowned and nodded before walking out of his room.

 **This is a trial and error thing. If people want me to continue then I will. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	175. Gender-bent PT 3

**Dragontitan: Well that's one vote to continue.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: I don't know what I have planned yet.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, keep reading.**

 **Dread55: Well keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Guest #3: Uh…okay?**

 **DarthSidious04: Yeah, they saw.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Good to know.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Trial and error, dude, that's my story.**

 **Wolvenstorm: Uh…okay, right.**

 **The Imprisoned of Hell: Working on it.**

 **Ash Sayin: Really? You think I should do something like that? Heh, I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **NoMoreCleverName: Good to know.**

 **Zachlor16: Heh, thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #4: Huh?**

 **Guest #5: Yeah, it's going to sooner or later. Keep reading.**

 **Senior Maingay: Okay, I'll see what I can do**

 **Guest #6: Alright, keep reading.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Alright, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Guest #7: Alright, keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's a slight gender bent update. Enjoy.**

Linka walked up to her best friend Claudia and sat down next to her. Claudia looked at her friend and slightly smiled, "Hey Linka, how are you feeling?" Linka looked at her best friend in confusion, "Well I haven't seen you since Robert…well, you know,"

"I'm fine Claudia, thank you for asking," Claudia frowned and Linka gave a small smile, "Anyway, are you still coming over this weekend?"

"Sorry Linka, but my moms are taking me to the mountains this weekend. They said it's some kind of family bonding thing," Linka frowned and Claudia shook her head, "I'm sorry Linka, but we'll still hangout next week,"

"Yeah, alright," Linka sighed.

Linka walked through the front door and tossed her backpack aside. Her baby brother Leon crawled up to her and she slightly smiled before picking the small child up, "Hey Leon, are you upset Robert hurt your sister?" the small child giggled and blew raspberries at his older sister and Linka sighed and she rubbed the top of his head, "Yeah, I figured as much," she set the child down and sighed again, "Well, your big sister has homework to do, so we'll play later." Without warning, she ran past her baby brother and up the stairs.

Entering her room, she saw her older brother Lynn sitting on her bed, "Lynn, what are you doing in my room?"

"What? I need a reason to visit my favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister, you dork, now what are you doing in my room?" Lynn sighed and shook his head, "Lynn, I'm having a bad day and I'm not in the mood to do any parkour or anything involving exercising right now and…"

"Well I figured I'd help you forget your rotten week," Linka arched a brow, "I mean he six of us ate ice cream, Luke took you out for burgers, so I figured I'd try and do something nice for you,"

Linka sighed and shook her head, "Thanks Lynn, but I just learned that Claudia won't be coming over this weekend and I really need to get my homework done so…"

"Right uh…well if you want to talk…you know where to find me," Linka frowned and nodded before Lynn stood up and walked out of the room.

 **Just a small gender bent update. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	176. Sinnful Desire

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks, keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, she'll get better in time.**

 **d. felipe76: Okay.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Thanks. I've been dealing with a lot lately.**

 **Guest: I already started an arc on that, but I'm currently hitting a brick wall on it, so I'm hoping it'll be back soon.**

 **Ash Sayin: No problem. It'll probably be after this one. Thanks.**

 **Guest infinity: Either after this or the one after.**

 **Anyway, here's something involving Luan. Enjoy.**

Lincoln frantically tossed and turned on his bed as he struggled to stay asleep. He shot up and panted as sweat ran down his face. He sighed and shook his head, cupping his hand over his eyes, "Damnit, this is the fourth time this week," he tossed his covers aside before standing up and walked out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Lincoln splashed cool water on his face and sighed, "What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I having those kinds of dreams?"

"What are you talking about, Linc?" he jumped and looked back to see his older sister Luan walking into the bathroom, "Are you okay?" Lincoln's eyes widened and he ran past his sister and down the hall back to his room.

Lincoln paced his room and shook his head, "What the hell is wrong with me? She's my sister and I…I keep having those dreams about her and…"

"Linc," he jumped and looked back to see Luan walking into his room, "Who are you dreaming of and why do you seem on edge?" Lincoln frowned and looked away. Luan sighed and walked up to him, "Linc, what's bugging you? You've been having trouble sleeping and you said something about a dream." Lincoln shook his head, "Lincoln, I'm trying to help and you're just…"

"I'm dreaming about having sex with you," Lincoln quietly hissed and Luan's eyes widened, "I just…I don't know why but…Luan, I don't think you should you should be in here and…"

"Well…that does seem like a problem," Luan smirked and quietly closed the door. She walked up to her only brother and wrapped her arms around his neck, "How about we turn your little perverted dreams into a reality," before Lincoln could respond, Luan crushed her lips against his and Lincoln felt the cold metal of Luan's braces.

Lincoln backed away and Luan pushed him onto his bed and crawled on top of him, "Now just lay back and relax Linc," Lincoln's eyes widened as he watched his sister take her shirt off, revealing her bare chest and she bent down and kissed him again.

Luan sat on the headboard and moaned as she felt Lincoln's dick thrust into her dripping pussy. She smiled and looked at her brother with a seductive look behind her eyes, "Keep fucking me Linc, this feels so fucking good," Lincoln slightly smirked and bent down and began sucking on her right breast.

The two siblings laid under the covers and panted as sweat ran down their faces. Lincoln looked at his sister and shook his head, "Uh…we cannot tell the others about this or…"

"I know Linc, it'll be our little secret," she lightly kissed his forehead, "Goodnight Linc," Lincoln slightly smiled and nodded, nuzzling closer to his sister as the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

Luan and Lincoln walked down the stairs and saw their music loving sister Luna sitting on the couch with a slightly amused look crossing her face, "Morning dudes, mom and dad took everyone out for breakfast, so it's just us,"

"Uh…okay, but why did you say it like…" before Luan could finish, Luna held her phone out and the two siblings stared in shock as the video of the two of them from the night before played on the small screen.

Luna lowered her phone and chuckled, "I didn't think you two had it in you," the two frowned and looked away and Luna smirked, "Don't worry, no one else knows about this, but if you two want to get a little frisky again…make sure the door is locked,"

"Uh…you uh…you won't tell anyone, would you?" Luan asked and Luna shook her head, "Thanks,"

"No problem," the two breathed a sigh of relief and nodded before walked into the kitchen.

The two siblings walked down the street, hand-in-hand, ignoring the stares from the people passing them. Walking through the gate leading to the park, the two sat down on the bench and Lincoln looked at his sister and arched a brow, "So uh, what does this mean for us?"

"Well if you're having trouble sleeping again, I'll just come to your room, we'll make sure the door is locked and we can help you with that little problem," Lincoln slightly smiled and nodded.

 **I would've posted this yesterday, but I decided to take some time to myself. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	177. Bad Boy AU PT 1

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **DarthSidious04: If I say yes, will you believe it?**

 **JGB2699: Heh, alright. It's coming. It'll be up sometime next week. Sorry, but I kind of promised to put another arc out today, but it'll either be after this or on Tuesday.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **Zachlor16: She's a background character.**

 **SilverNugget: Thanks. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Ethan Griffin: Good to know. That's pretty much over, but I suppose I can bring it back for a little something, something.**

 **Guest #1: Heh, I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #2: Probably soon.**

 **He23t: Maybe.**

 **Watches when you sleep: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Good to know. Thanks.**

 **Anyway, I said I was going to write one where Lincoln was bad for Ash Sayin. Enjoy.**

Lincoln kicked the front door in and stepped inside before walking towards the kitchen. Opening the door to the refrigerator, he grabbed a can of soda and opened it with a loud hiss. Before he could take a sip of the sugary beverage, he heard his mother snap, "Lincoln Loud," he grunted and looked back to see his parents stepping into the kitchen with stern looks crossing their faces, "Another detention? Are you begging to get expelled or something?"

"Maybe, or maybe it's a goddamn cry for help," his parents narrowed their eyes and Lincoln downed the can of soda in one gulp before tossing the empty can in the recycling bin, "Now if you idiots will excuse me, I have a shit ton of homework to get done," he walked past his parents and ran up the stairs.

Lincoln walked down the hall to his room, "Hey bro," he looked back and slightly smiled at his music loving sister Luna, "Are you okay? We heard you snapping at mom and dad,"

"I'm fine, just beat the hell out of Liam and Cristina had to go and tell a teacher…rotten bitch…and I got detention…again,"

"So Cristina was using you and mom and dad didn't give a damn, you know you have ten sisters who care about you,"

"I know Luna, and that's why I can be civilized with you guys. You were there to help me get over Cristina," Luna smiled and nodded, "Anyway, I better get my homework started before Tweedledum and Tweedlestupid decide to ground me for getting into a fight at school,"

"Alright, but you know where to find us if you need to talk," Lincoln nodded and stepped into his room and closed the door behind him.

Lincoln sat on his bed with his homework spread out in front of him. He sighed and shook his head, "Well at least I know I have my sisters to count on," his phone went off and he looked at it for a second before it went off again. He sighed and picked it up and read the message, "Hey lame-o, are you coming to the arcade with us, Ronnie Anne." He rolled his eyes before he began writing back, "Yeah, but who is us Ronnie Anne?"

He sent the message and a moment later his phone went off again, "Me, Cookie and Jordan. You don't have to if you don't want to. We saw what the ginger haired bitch did to you and we're more than certain your parents gave you a hard time."

He frowned and shook his head, "Yeah, they did, but Luna was here to help me. No, I'll be there, just let me ask my sisters to cover for me before I leave," he sent the message and put the phone in his pocket before standing up and walked out of his room.

He walked into Lori's and Leni's room and saw all ten of his sisters sitting in the middle of the room. They looked up and Luan slightly smiled, "Hey Linc, want to hear a joke?"

"Maybe later, right now I need a favor from you guys. I'm going to meet up with my friends at the arcade and I was hoping…"

"We'd cover for you," Lori smirked and Lincoln nodded, "Go on little brother, we'll literally keep mom and dad away from you room,"

"Thanks guys, I'll let you know when I'm on my way home," they nodded and Lincoln turned and walked out of the room.

Cookie, Ronnie Anne, Jordan and Lincoln sat in a booth at the arcade and laughed with one another. They stopped and Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln, "So, how long did your parents ground you for?"

"They didn't, and they have no idea I snuck out." Lincoln sighed and stood up, "Anyway, who wants to lose to the king of Street Fighters?" the three girls rolled their eyes and stood up before the four of them walked away from the table and over to the gaming consoles.

Lincoln slowly opened the front door and poked his head in before looking around the living room. Seeing that no one was in the living room, he slowly crept inside and quietly closed the door, "Do you have any idea what time it is?" he jumped and looked back to see his father standing behind him with his arms crossed, "And did you really think you could sneak out without us knowing because…"

"Chill out old man, I just went to hang out with my friends," he walked past his father and chuckled, "And besides, why the hell do you care? Remember you and mom kept saying you wish I was never born, that I'm the outcast of the whole family?"

"Yes, but we're still your parents and…"

"Then fucking act like it goddamn it," Lincoln growled and narrowed his eyes, "Instead of grounding me, threatening to send me away, or worse, how about you and mom sit your asses down and talk to me, maybe then I'll straighten out." Before Lynn Sr. could argue back, Lincoln turned and ran up the stairs.

Lincoln walked up to his room and grunted, "Lincoln," he looked down and saw Lola and Lana standing in front of him, "Are you okay?"

Lincoln slightly smiled and rubbed the top of their heads, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little annoyed at mom and dad," they looked up and Lincoln smirked, "Don't worry, I'm not mad at any of you, okay?" they nodded and Lincoln walked past them and walked into his room.

 **Okay, here's the first installment for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	178. Hidden talent

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **JGB2699: You're welcome. Good to know.**

 **Zachlor16: Good to know.**

 **That Engineer: Yeah, they are and they do.**

 **Guest #1: Probably. I don't know yet.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Dread55: Good to know.**

 **He23t: Yeah, he is.**

 **Imperialwar1234: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Lao: Good to know. The bird? The bird was a prick.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Heh, probably. Nah, can't make them heartless monsters all the time.**

 **Ash Sayin: Good to know. You're welcome.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Heh, interesting. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #2: I'll see what I can do.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Christian: I'll see what I can do. I'm have some difficulty writing it because I am not the best at crossovers.**

 **DarthSidious04: Heh, I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. I was going to do Guest infinity's request, but I'm having some troubles at the moment. Enjoy.**

Lincoln looked down the hall before slowly creeping out of his room. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked around one more time before slowly walking down the stairs, unaware of the pair of eyes following him.

Lincoln sat backstage with a guitar in his hand as he heard the crowd of people cheering. He sighed as he heard a voice yell into a microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for our first contestant, Joey Rink," Lincoln heard the cheer of audience and he sighed and shook his head.

He heard another voice on the microphone, "Hey everyone, here's something I hope you all enjoy," he heard the strum of a guitar.

" _You say you found yourself a new sound  
the shit's loaded and ready  
a bit too much just like the old sound  
already heard for the hundredth time._

 _One hundred more all have the same sound  
running around with all the sheep that you know  
It sounds subline, they're breaking new ground  
They're sure to have another hit this time._

 _Come on, can't you just leave it alone  
it doesn't have any soul  
just find a thing of your own and stop pretending to know._

 _As the countless numbers hunger  
for worldwide renown.  
All the pimping sons of plunder  
will roll up their sleeves.  
All searching for the answers  
they don't even care to know.  
Give it to me  
give it to me  
You like it?_"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "You're up next kid," he looked up and saw a man in his twenties standing in front of him, "I'm not going to lie, I'm surprised you made it this far in the competition, but apparently people loved you and you made it all the way to the finals."

"Heh, thanks Ron, that means a lot to me," the man nodded before turning around and walked away. Lincoln sighed and looked towards the stage as his opponent continued to sing.

" _I'm still surrounded by the new sound  
I've had enough and I'm ready to go  
A stranglehold throughout the world now  
the new obsession will fade in time._

 _A thin reminder of the past now  
all convoluted, hardly ready to go  
their whines and moans will never last now  
I think you've given us our fill this time._"

Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "Once I win this stupid competition, I'll show everyone once and for all that I am good at something."

He soon heard his opponent end the song and the crowd cheered. He soon heard the man on the microphone again, "And for our next finalist, Lincoln Loud!" Lincoln sighed and stood up before walking out from the backstage and on to the stage and up to the microphone.

He looked around and took a deep breath before strumming a few cords on his guitar. Everyone in the audience stared at him as he started to sing.

" _Oh Devon  
Won't go to heaven.  
She's just another lost soul about to be mine again._

 _Leave her  
We will receive her  
It is beyond your control  
will you ever meet again._

 _Devon  
one of eleven  
Who had been rendered unwhole  
as a little child  
she was taken  
and then forsaken_

 _You will remember it all  
let it blow you mind again._

 _Devon lies beyond this portal  
take the word of one immortal._

 _Give your soul to me  
for eternity  
release your life  
to begin another time with her._

 _End your grief with me  
there's another way  
release your life  
take your place inside the fire with her!_" he continued to play and everyone stared at him in shock.

" _Sever  
now and forever  
you're just another lost soul  
about to be mine again._

 _See her  
you'll never free her  
you must surrender it all  
in your life to meet again._

 _Fire  
All your desire  
as she begins to turn cold and run out of time  
you will shiver  
till you deliver  
You will remember it all  
let it blow your mind again._" Everyone began cheering as he continued to play.

The contest soon ended and the two finalists stood on stage with the man standing between them, holding an envelope. The man looked at the two contests and smirked, "Joey, Lincoln, you both have done excellent tonight, but sadly only one of you will be going home with the prize of two-hundred dollars and they lucky person is…" he opened the envelope and read the contents, "Lincoln Loud!" the crowd cheered and Joey walked up to Lincoln and patted him on his back and smirked.

The man handed Lincoln the money and Lincoln shook his hand, "Nice going bro, you rocked this place," he jumped and looked back to see Luna standing behind him, "You were great tonight, and I'm proud of you,"

"Luna…what are you doing here?"

"Well I saw you leave the house and I decided to follow you," she walked up to him and hugged him, "And like I said dude, I'm proud you found something you're good at." Lincoln's eyes widened and Luna broke from the hug, "Now let's get home before we get in trouble,"

"Uh…yeah, right," Lincoln nodded and the two of them walked off stage and headed towards the exit.

 **Okay, I feel like someone wanted something like this, but instead of Rock music they wanted rap. I don't have a problem with rap, I just don't like it, so I went with what I know best. Songs that were used are Sons of Plunder and Inside the Fire, both by Disturbed. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	179. 179

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Zachlor16: Thanks. Good to know.**

 **Geo Soul: Well let's hope not.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Maybe.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, he probably would be good at cooking.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Heh, probably.**

 **Dread55: Good to know. Yeah, I can do a follow up on this.**

 **Gwb620: Yeah, me too.**

 **Lao: Thanks. Who knows.**

 **Christian: Alright, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Guest: Uh…okay?**

 **Guest Infinity: Alright.**

 **Franklin1024: That's not an arc, but I guess I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on his bed, his laptop in front of him and he tapped at the keyboard. The door creaked open and he looked back in confusion and see his younger sister Lana walking into the room, "What is it Lana? I'm in the middle of my history report and then I have to get started on my art project and then social studies and…"

"Lincoln, mom and dad went out for the night, Lori is on a date with bobby, Leni is at the mall, Luna's at a concert, Luan's at a birthday party and Lynn is at practice,"

Lincoln rolled his eyes and looked at his laptop and continued tapping on the keyboard, "And where does that leave us?"

"It leaves you in charge," Lincoln stopped typing and sighed, "So yeah, you're going to have to come downstairs and watch us," he looked back and Lana chuckled, "So uh…yeah, come downstairs and uh…we're hungry too," Lincoln sighed and closed his laptop before standing up and he and Lana walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Lincoln sighed and watched as his five younger sisters, "Alright, while they're eating, I can start on my art project," he turned and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Lincoln sat on the couch with his work in front of him. He shook his head and got ready to start his homework when he felt someone sit on his lap. He looked down and groaned, "What is it Lola, I'm trying to do my homework,"

"Can you brush my hair, Lincoln?" she looked up and smiled, handing him a brush, "Please?" Lincoln sighed and took the brush from her and began brushing her hair.

Lincoln walked into his room and sighed, "Damn…it's time to go to bed and I haven't finished any of my homework. I guess I can ask for an extension, I mean the worse they can do is say no and fail me," he felt someone pull on his pantleg and he looked down to see his baby sister staring up at him with a small smile. He groaned and shook his head, "What is it Lily?" Lily held a book up to him and Lincoln slightly smiled and took the book from her and picked her up and sat on the bed before he began reading to her.

The two siblings slept on the bed and Lily nuzzled closer to her older brother. Lincoln moaned and opened his eyes before looking down. He sighed and smiled as he shook his head, "Well…I guess I'm stuck here until tomorrow, huh?" Lily yawned and Lincoln chuckled before kissing the top of her head, "Yeah, I thought so," he yawned and closed his eyes again.

Lincoln walked through the front door and shook his head, "Well I got an extension, now let's hope…" before he could finish, he heard a loud crash coming from upstairs in his room and he ran up the stairs.

Entering his room, he saw his five younger sisters sitting on his bed, "Uh…what are you guys doing in my room?"

"Well…older sibling, we saw how much homework you had last night and we kept you away from it, we decided to help you with it tonight," Lisa answered.

Lily walked up to him and handed him a piece of paper with red scribbles on it. He slightly smiled and shook his head, "You did my art homework, Lily?" Lily giggled and clapped her hands. Lincoln took the paper and picked Lily up, "Thanks Lily, I'm sure I'll get a passing grade," he looked up and shook his head, "I apricate you guys doing this and everything, but I got it from here,"

"Are you sure, Lincoln?" Lucy asked and Lincoln nodded, "Okay, but if you need help let us know."

"Yeah, alright," Lincoln put Lily down and his sisters walked out of his room and he sat down and started his homework.

 **Just a small dabble involving the younger sisters. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	180. Taken PT 1

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was.**

 **Zachlor16: Thanks.**

 **That Engineer: Uh…right?**

 **He23t: Nah, he didn't.**

 **Lao: Good to know. Thanks.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Heh, maybe they'll drop all the fighting and hate and make an episode like this.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: Yeah, it was.**

 **Christian: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Mr loud: Heh, I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Franklin1024: Yeah.**

 **JGB2699: Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

26-year-old Lincoln Loud and his fiancée Cookie Beach walked down the street as the cool night air blew past them. Lincoln looked back in confusion and Cookie looked at him, "What's wrong?" he looked at her and Cookie arched a brow, "You've been acting strange all night. What's been bugging you?"

"Uh…I don't know…I feel like someone is following us and…"

"You're being paranoid. We went to go see my brother, nothing wrong with that," Cookie smiled and rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I'm going to spend the night at my parents, why don't you spend the night with your family and try to get over your paranoia." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow,"

Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Yeah, okay," Cookie smiled and walked ahead of him. He looked back and narrowed his eyes as he scanned the empty street behind him, "I can't shake this feeling…but Cookie's right, I should go spend some time with my family," he turned and began walking away before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and a hand cupped over his mouth and his world slowly faded to black.

Lincoln groaned and opened his eyes and looked around the dimly lit room, "What the hell…was I chloroformed or something?" he licked his lips and grunted, "Damn…I knew we were being followed," he sighed and shook his head, "Well, I better get out of here before Cookie thinks I abandoned her," he stood up and walked over to the door.

Trying to open it, he let out a frustrated sigh, "Locked…I knew it wouldn't be that easy," he looked around and hummed, "Let's see…no windows and the only means of escape is locked…oh, my phone," he reached in his pocket and groaned, "So whoever chloroformed me must've taken my phone…bastard," he sighed and sat back down, "Well…someone is bound to notice my disappearance sooner or later and come looking for me, but for now I need to stay calm and think this through rationally,"

 **Trial and error. Don't know where I was going with this, but I hope it was what you were looking for JGB. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	181. Burn

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. The identity of the kidnapper will be in the next installment.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, I remember.**

 **He23t: Mission Impossible? Wasn't really going for that, more along the lines of Taken, but hey.**

 **Zachlor16: Thanks. Yeah, but this is what JGB wanted.**

 **Dread55: Right.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Ronnie Anne? You don't want her to win? Okay.**

 **The Imprisoned of Hell: Good to know.**

 **Here's one that you asked for. Enjoy.**

Lincoln and Clyde looked around the abandoned building, "So…why are we doing this?" Clyde looked at his best friend and Lincoln continued to look around, "Lincoln?'

"What? Oh uh…we're entering that contest to appear on the next episode of ARRGH, and in order for that to happen, we have to explore an abandon, supposedly haunted building," Clyde sighed and nodded before the two of them began walking around.

Lincoln walked over to a steel door. He examined the door for a second before pushing on it. The door swung open and Lincoln fell forward and screamed in fear as he fell down the stairs, "Lincoln!" he heard his best friend call after him before his world went dark.

Lincoln groaned and opened his eyes to see his sisters surrounding him, "What…what happened?"

"You feel down some stairs, ended up in a boiler room and…well…you've got burns over ninety percent of your body, dude," Luna answered and Lincoln's eyes widened, "We're sorry dude," Lincoln looked down at his bandage covered hands and began shaking, "We tried to tell Ronnie Anne what happened…"

"And what happened?"

"She saw your burns…and then just…left," Lincoln frowned and Lynn sighed, "We don't know what happened, but when Lori went to see Bobby yesterday, she said that Ronnie Anne avoided the subject of your condition,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "But hey, I'm sure she's literally worried about you and will be excited to see you when you go back to school,"

"Yeah…I guess you're right," Lincoln frowned and looked out the window.

Lincoln walked through the doors of the school and looked down at his burned covered hands, "Okay, just got to talk to Ronnie Anne and…"

"Hey lame-o," he looked back and saw Ronnie Anne walking up to him, "Listen…me and my family are…moving and uh…well…this is goodbye," before Lincoln could say anything in response, Ronnie Anne turned and walked out of the school.

Lincoln frowned and looked down at his scars again. He sighed and sighed his fists and shook his head.

 **Okay, I didn't have much to work with. I got the last part where Ronnie Anne moved away from an experience from my own life. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	182. 182

**Zachery Gilmore: Yeah, I can write something for them soon.**

 **Geo Soul: Heh, I should give it a watch.**

 **Watches when you sleep: I'm still trying to.**

 **JGB2699: Aren't we all?**

 **Dragontitan: Like I said, I didn't have much to go on.**

 **That Engineer: Like I said, not much to go on.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **DathSidious04: Like I said, that came from something that happened to me. I got a scar across my face and my girlfriend said fuck it.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Uh…I don't think there's going to be a next installment.**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, sure.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Not much to go on.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Heh, alright. I don't know if I'm going to do a follow up.**

 **Nightmaster000: Yeah, like I said, part of it was based on something that happened to me.**

 **Guest #1: More is coming.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah. I don't know if there's going to be another part to it.**

 **He23t: Which one are you talking about?**

 **Guest Infinity: Coming up**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln and his ten sisters sat in the backyard enjoying the nice gentle breeze. A high-pitched whining sound caught their attention and they looked back to see a blinding white light. The light dimmed and Lincoln's eyes widened when he spotted ten familiar faces and an unfamiliar face standing a few feet away from them. In one swift move, Lincoln jumped behind his oldest sister and peered over her shoulder, "Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi, Leon, what the fuck are you bastards doing here!"

"Wait, what's going on Linc?" Luan asked and looked at her frightened brother.

His sisters looked at him in confusion and Loki held his hands up, "Relax dude, Levi was screwing around with one of his inventions and somehow we ended here," he looked at his intelligent brother and crossed his arms, "Okay Poindexter, how do we fix this,"

"The batteries appear dead, so until I can get it charged, we're going to have to stay with our fender bent counterparts," Lincoln growled and his sisters looked at him with concern looks crossing their faces, "So I suggest everyone gets comfortable. We could be here for a while,"

 **Trial and error. I don't know where I'm going to be going with this, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	183. Star in the raising PT

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Light And Coal: Alright, I'll continue it.**

 **Guest #1: It's simple, it's a similar piece to One of the Boys.**

 **Dragontitan: No.**

 **He23t: Brawl…probably.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Thank you for understanding.**

 **Mrpig6977: She's there.**

 **Zachlor16: Yeah.**

 **That Engineer: Okay?**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: My trial and errors will be short.**

 **Guest Infinity: Yes she is and yes there will.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, you would think that huh? I don't know if it'll grow or not.**

 **Aaron Nava: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's a follow up to Hidden talent. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked through the doors of the school and up to his locker and began turning the dial. Opening his locker, he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw his classmate Jordan Small standing behind him. Lincoln looked around before looking at Jordan in confusion, "Uh…hey Jordan, is something wrong?"

"Well…me and my brother were at the concert hall earlier this week and we caught a surprising act." Lincoln's eyes widened and Jordan smiled, "Yeah, I knew your sister could sing, but I had no idea you could sing,"

Lincoln chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Heh, yeah, I guess that's one of the perks of having ten sisters. Some of their talents seem to have rubbed off on me,"

"Yeah…hey, my birthday's next week and I was wondering if you'd be the entertainment,"

Lincoln looked confused and shook his head, "But I thought your parents asked my sister Luan to be the…"

"I talked to them last night and they said it was fine and that they're going to be calling your sister today." Lincoln sighed and Jordan frowned, "But uh…if you don't want to then I'll tell my parents that…"

"No, I'll be there," Jordan smiled as the school bell assaulted their eardrums, "Well we better get to class," Jordan nodded and Lincoln closed his locker before the two of them walked down the hall.

School had ended and Lincoln and Jordan walked down the street to Lincoln's house. Walking down the drive, the two 11-year-olds walked up to the porch and Lincoln slowly opened the door before poking his head through the door and looked around, "Uh…what are you doing?"

"Just making sure Luan isn't around. When she learns that your parents dropped her and hired me, she's going to beat the hell out of me," Jordan arched a brow and Lincoln sighed before pushing the door open and the two stepped inside, "Okay, it doesn't look like she's…"

"Sneaking in," his eyes widened as they looked back and saw Luan close the door behind them, "It's almost like you don't want to be seen by someone. Now who might that be," Lincoln swallowed hard and Luan looked at Jordan, "You can wait for Lincoln in his room. Last room down the hall on your right,"

"Uh…you aren't going to…"

"Just go Jordan, I'll be up in a minute," Jordan looked at Lincoln, "Go on Jordan, you're not going to want to be down here when it happens," Jordan sighed and nodded before turning around and started up the stairs.

Lincoln looked at his comedy loving sister and Luan sighed, "Lincoln, Jordan's parents are some of my biggest clients and her mom called me earlier today and told me that I was fired and that you were hired, I had to know what was going on and…"

"Uh…I'm sorry Luan, but uh…yeah, me and Jordan have a ton of homework to do and…yeah…I uh…later," he turned and got ready to run up the stairs when Luan grabbed him by the collar.

He looked back and Luan narrowed her eyes, "So what do you think you're going to do? Fall on your butt for an hour?"

"Not exactly, but I really do need to get my homework started, so yeah…bye," he wiggled free from Luan's grasp and ran up the stairs to his room.

Jordan and Lincoln sat in his room doing their homework. Jordan checked the time on her phone and sighed before standing up, "Well, I need to get home," she put her books in her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, "But before I go, I was wonder if I could get a little simple of what's going to happen at the party,"

"You want me to sing for you?" Jordan smiled and nodded and Lincoln sighed before picking up the guitar Luna had given him, "Uh…okay let's see here." He tuned the guitar before he began strumming some cords and Jordan smiled as he began singing.

Before Lincoln could sing the first verse, Jordan's phone went off and she answered, "Hello?" Lincoln stopped and looked at her in confusion, "Yeah mom, I'll be home in ten minutes," she ended the call and sighed, "Well, I need to go. I'm sure you'll figure out what songs to sing at my party next week," Lincoln nodded and Jordan stood up and walked out of the room.

Lincoln sighed and set the guitar down and laid back on his bed, "Hey bro," he looked up and saw Luna leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face, "I hear you took over Luan's gig," Lincoln frowned and looked away, "Don't worry bro, Luan will get over it,"

"I don't know, she seemed pretty upset and…"

"Trust me dude, she'll get over it," she sat down next to him, "I know you don't like upsetting any of us, but it's good that you got your first gig," Lincoln sighed and sat up and Luna hugged him, "Don't sweat it, dude, I'm sure you'll do great at your friend's birthday,"

"Thanks, but that's not what I'm worried about,"

Luna sighed and shook her head, "Luan will be fine too, don't worry dude," she rubbed the top of his head and stood up, "I'll see you at dinner," Lincoln nodded and his sister walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Lincoln sighed and picked comic up from the floor and laid back down and began reading in silence.

 **Just a small follow up to this chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	184. 184

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Franklin1024: Yeah, it is.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Yeah, I'm going to continue them. Don't know when, probably soon.**

 **DarthSidious04: Yeah, it is.**

 **Dread55: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. Good to know.**

 **The Eye Of Skal: Heh, good to know.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks. Yeah, I suppose I should do something involving Tabby. Yeah, Second chances is done, but I will make a sequel following it where the kid is born and everything.**

 **He23t: Uh…okay?**

 **Robemperor01: Heh, I guess I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #3: Okay?**

 **Guest #4: Yeah.**

 **Yolo: Okay?**

 **Guest #5: I got nothing.**

 **Guest #6: Right.**

 **Enjoy.**

Tabby and Lincoln walked through the park as the crickets played their nightly song. Lincoln nervously looked at the rocker girl and rubbed the back of his head, "Hey uh…I want to um…apologize for the whole…Sadie Hawkins dance thing. I had no idea four of my sisters would set me up with four different…"

"Relax Lincoln, it's fine," Tabby slightly smiled, "You had your reasons and no one told your sisters to do that for you," Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Anyway, what made you decide to call me, mate?" Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "You had four dates that night, why did you call me?"

"Oh uh…well…you were the most normal one out of you, Haiku, Polly and Giggles…and I wanted to get to know you for a while and uh…I think I'm going to shut up," Tabby looked confused and Lincoln sighed, "Just uh…forget about it," Tabby hummed and slightly smirked and Lincoln arched a brow in confusion, "What?"

"Nothing," Tabby smirked and kissed him.

Lincoln jumped back, "What the hell?" Tabby smiled and took hold of his hand and led him away.

The two 11-year-olds walked down the dirt paved road and they felt the temperature drop slightly. Lincoln looked at the girl and arched a brow, "So where are you leading us?"

"A place where me and my friends usually go to hang out," Lincoln looked confused and continued to follow Tabby.

The two walked into a dry cave and Lincoln looked around in confusion, "So what are we doing here?" Tabby smiled and walked over to a large bolder and drug a cooler out from behind it, "And what's in there?"

Tabby opened the cooler and Lincoln's eyes widened at the contents, "Don't look so surprised mate, me and my friends usually have a few drinks to loosen up," she handed him a can before picking one up for herself, "Don't worry dude, we won't get drunk, we're just going to have a few drinks," she opened her can and began drinking it. Lincoln sighed and mimicked Tabby's action.

 **Not going to lie, I didn't have anything planned for this…not fully anyway, so apologies for the short length. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	185. 185

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Heh, I guess it does have some potential behind it. I might do a follow up of it.**

 **JGB2699: Right. It's coming.**

 **He23t: Yeah, seriously.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Heh, yeah, I suppose I can write a few more parts following it.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Good to hear. I'll see what I can do.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, soon.**

 **MysterD47: Heh, I like it.**

 **Guest #2: Good to know. Yeah, I suppose I can make a few more parts to that.**

 **Guest #3: Yeah, I will.**

 **Guest #4: Right, got it.**

 **Guest #5: About six years ago, it was an outlet for my stress and anxiety, yes, try to juggle work, babysitting and writing, plenty of times, I either ignore them or find a way to give them a middle finger, Batman. Sorry to those Superman supporters, but I just think the guy is too op.**

 **Guest #6: Right.**

 **Anyway, here's something involving Luan. Enjoy.**

Luan and Lincoln looked around the empty hall of the movie theater before sneaking into a darkened theater. Walking up the steps, the two siblings scooted past a couple of people before sitting down in the middle row and looked up at the screen as the movie began to play. Luan sighed and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong Luan?"

"We've been sneaking around for a few weeks and we're going to get caught sooner or later," Luan frowned and looked at her brother, "We can't keep sneaking around like this. The others will notice we're acting strange and start following us." Lincoln sighed and nodded as the two of them remembered the events three weeks prior.

 _Luan and Lincoln sat in the living room, watching TV while their sisters and parents were out for the day. Luan looked at her younger brother and a small grin began crossing her lips as she reached between the couch cushion. Pulling out a can of shaving gel and a feather. She inched closer to him only to be cut short when she felt a hand on her shoulder and felt Lincoln's lips pressed against hers._

 _Luan's eyes widened as Lincoln pulled away from her and smirked, "Yes, I finally got you Lu…" Luan threw her arms around Lincoln's neck and kissed him again. Lincoln's eyes widened as he felt Luan push him down on to the couch._

 _Luan pulled away and smiled, "Well Linc, if you insist on winning, I incest we continue," she laughed and Lincoln sighed and rolled his eyes, "Get it? Get it?" she leaned down and began kissing him again and Lincoln wrapped his arms around Luan's waist._

"All because you tried to prank me…I'll be honest, I only did that because I wasn't going to let you do whatever prank you had planned for me."

"Yeah…but it was still fun," Luan smiled and crawled onto his lap and Lincoln felt a moist spot between Luan's legs, "But we're here without any distractions, so maybe we could have a little move fun," Lincoln smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close and pressed his lips against hers.

The two snuck through the front door and looked around before quietly tiptoeing up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, Luan looked at Lincoln and smiled slightly, "Before I go into my room tonight, I want you to know two things. Luna is away for the week, and this just happened," she lifted her shirt up and Lincoln's eyes widened as Luan's bare chest. Luan put her shirt down and grabbed Lincoln by the wrist and led him to hers and Luna's room.

Luan closed the door behind them and smirked at her brother, "Well Linc, Luna had this room soundproofed. No sound can get in and no sound can get out. Let's see if that's true," she threw her arms around Lincoln's neck and tacked him to the floor with a light thud as she pressed her lips against him.

Luan but her lip and moaned as she felt Lincoln's tongue run across her leaking pussy. She pushed his face deeper into her pussy and smirked and she looked down, "Remember Linc, this room is completely soundproof, so I want you to fuck me good," Lincoln smirked and moved back before leaning up and kissed his sister.

The two cuddled on Luan's bed, "Well you two look like you've enjoyed yourselves," they jumped and looked up to see Lynn walking into the room with a smirk on her face, "I was actually hoping you'd invite me…maybe you two have a little energy left to have another round?" Luan and Lincoln looked at each other before looking at their athletic sister, "Or I can yell for mom and dad and show them,"

"No, we don't need to do that," Luan sighed and shook her head, "Alright…I guess we don't have a choice here," Lynn smirked and walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind her before taking her clothes off and walked laid on the bed with her siblings.

The three Loud siblings panted with sweat running down their faces and semen leaking out of Luan's and Lynn's pussies. Lynn looked up and panted, "So…how long have…you two been doing this?"

"Three weeks," Lynn's eyes widened and her only brother yawned, "It was one of Luan's pranks that went wrong and well…yeah,"

"Cool…so do you think I can join you guys again whenever?" the two shrugged their shoulders as the three of them nuzzled closer to each other.

 **I decided to let Lynn have a little fun with her siblings. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	186. Taken PT 2

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **JGB2699: I'll take what I can get.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, but what can you do.**

 **DarthSidious04: You want Luna to join in on the fun, huh? Well I guess I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #1: Not sure when that one will be continued.**

 **Guest #2: Congratulations. Yeah, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #3: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Guest #4: You're welcome. Two to three, no, watch TV or listen to music, big time writer or someone from here? Big time writer J. K. and from here, B. Bandit.**

 **He23t: The other sisters find out and want to join too.**

 **Lawny-Geo Soul's friend: Yeah, it has.**

 **MasterCaster: Heh, I wouldn't know. Sorry, but I use my laptop, never used kindle. There should be something in the guide lines to help you with that.**

 **MysterD47: Alright.**

 **Here's the second part to Taken. Enjoy.**

Cookie walked up to the Loud house with a confused look on her face. Stopping in front of the door, she knocked and waited. The door soon opened and Lincoln's mother stood in front of her, "Hi Mrs. Loud, is Lincoln home? I haven't heard from him all night,"

"No, we thought he was with you all night," Cookie's eyes widened and Rita arched a brow, "Are you okay?"

"No, I went to see my parents last night and I told Lincoln to spend some time with you guys and…"

"Calm down, Cookie, we'll find him," Cookie took a couple of deep breaths before nodding.

Lincoln sighed as he paced the room, "Hey…whoever you are…if you're holding me for ransom or something, I'm hungry and having a dead body for trade will land you into some serious trouble," a small opening under the door slid open and a plate of food was pushed in, "What, no conversation?" he walked over to the door and peaked through the keyhole, only to jump back when he saw a brown eye peering through the other end, "Whoa, okay, not the conversational type. That's cool," he picked up the plate and walked away from the door, "Didn't want to talk to you anyway," he sat down on the chair and began eating.

Cookie sat in the living room of the loud house with her phone to her ear and a worried look crossing her face. She sighed and ended the call, "He's not answering his phone,"

"Calm down, Cookie," Lori sighed and rolled her eyes, "We'll find him and if he did bail, we'll literally rip him apart," Cookie sighed and nodded before looking down at her phone.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	187. 187

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, I know, but it's always fun to watch people squirm under cliffhangers…unless it happens to you, then it just sucks.**

 **Dragontitan: No, not good for anyone.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, sorry for the length on that one, but my aunt and her friend needed to use my computer for half the day to spy on her brother-in-law and everything. I don't know why and I don't care to know why.**

 **Guest: You think so, huh? Well keep reading.**

 **d. felipe76: Could be. Keep reading.**

 **Dread55: Heh. No, I'm not short on time, it's just getting a bit challenging to juggle writing and everything else.**

 **DarthSidious04: Thanks…I think?**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. Keep reading. Yeah, I'm aware of it, also wondering how it's going to end.**

 **MasterCaster: I did give it a read and I hope you continue it soon.**

 **Imperialwar1234: Heh, I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **He23t" Yeah, I suppose it is.**

 **Anyway, here's a follow up to Second chances. Enjoy.**

Cristina, Lincoln and their two children Luke and Linda walked through the playground of a school and the two looked down at their children and Cristina smiled, "Okay you two, have fun in school and try to make some friends,"

"Okay mommy," the twins laughed before turning around and ran from their parents.

Luke walked up to a group of boys, "Hi, my name's Luke,"

"James," the boy with dark hair said before he introduced his friends, "This is Tyler and Eddy," the other two kids waved, "Want to play some basketball?" Luke nodded and the four boys ran around.

Linda walked around the schoolyard and looked around with a slight frown on her face. Feeling someone tap her on her shoulder, she looked back and saw a boy with brown hair and blue eyes standing behind her, "Hi, my name's Johnny, what's your name?"

"Linda," Linda softly smiled, "Me and my brother are new here,"

"Me too," Johnny smiled, "You wanna play?" Linda nodded and the two of them walked away.

Linda and Luke sat at a table, eating their lunch. Luke looked at his twin sister and saw her looking at the table where Johnny was sitting, "Who's that?"

"His name is Johnny, he's really nice," Linda looked at her brother and slightly smiled, "Anyway, school isn't that bad. We're making friends and mommy and daddy said that they'll pick us up when school is over." Luke nodded as the two siblings continued to eat their lunch.

The children ran up to their parents as the final school bell rang, indicating the end of the school day. Cristina and Lincoln smiled at their children, "Did you have a good day?" Lincoln asked and they nodded, "Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah, I met some friends. James, Tyler and Eddy,"

"And I met a boy named Johnny," Linda slightly smiled and looked back and saw Johnny walking up to his parents, "He's really nice,"

"Yeah," Cristina smiled and began teasing her daughter, "Well it sounds like you got yourself a little boyfriend," Linda's eyes widened and her brother snickered at her, "Well we better get you two home and get your homework started," they groaned and followed their parents to the car.

Cristina and Lincoln sat on the couch of the living after putting Linda and Luke to bed. Lincoln wrapped an arm around Cristina and Cristina leaned up against her husband, "Well it's good that the kids made a few friends on their first day," Lincoln hummed and nodded before a knock on the front door caught their attention.

They looked at each other before standing up and walked over to the door with caution. Opening the door, they saw Ronnie Anne standing on their front step, "Ronnie Anne? What are you doing here?" Lincoln arched a brow.

"Hey guys…listen, my son told me he made a friend today in school…he was wondering if she and her brother could come over this weekend," the two looked confused and Ronnie Anne sighed, "My son's name is Johnny…if you don't want your kids to spend the weekend, it's fine, but…"

"We'll…we'll think about it, Ronnie Anne," Cristina sighed, "We just got the twins to bed and we'd like to spend a quiet evening together." Ronnie Anne sighed and nodded, "We'll um…we'll give you a call when we decide on rather or not the twins could come over,"

"Alright…I'll uh…I'll see you guys later," the two nodded as Ronnie Anne turned and walked away from the house and Lincoln closed the door.

The two sat back down and Cristina leaned up against Lincoln and Lincoln wrapped an arm around her and held her close. Cristina sighed and shook her head, "Okay…so Linda's friend is Ronnie Anne's son…small world,"

"Yeah, seriously," Lincoln smirked and kissed the side of Cristina's head, "Who knows, maybe her son won't be that bad…and plus Linda does seem to like the kid. She wouldn't stop talking about him all night," Cristina smiled and hummed as she nodded, "So should we let them sleepover?"

"I don't know, Lincoln. The twins haven't really been away from home for too long, and even if they were, they'd either be with my parents, my brother, your parents and your sisters." Cristina sighed and nuzzled closer to her husband, "We'll talk to the twins and see if they'd want to spend the night at their friend's house." Lincoln nodded as the two of them continued to watched TV.

 **Cutting this first installment here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	188. 188

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, seriously.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Yeah, it's a work in progress, so I'll give them a personally in the next installment.**

 **Dragontitan: Yes I am.**

 **He23t: They buried it a while ago.**

 **Guest: Really? Heh, haven't noticed.**

 **Imperialwar1234: Uh…right?**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks.**

 **Davidchan6949: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday. Here's something involving Luna. Enjoy.**

Luna and her only brother Lincoln sat in Luna's and Luan's room, restringing and tuning Luna's guitars. Luna looked up and smiled, "Thanks for the help, dude," Lincoln looked up in confusion, "I know you probably had better things to do,"

Lincoln smiled and shook his head, "No problem Luna, I love helping you guys out,"

Luna smiled and nodded as her phone began ringing. She reached in her pocket and dug her phone out before she answered it, "Yeah?" Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and continued to restring his sister's guitar, "What?" Lincoln stopped and looked at Luna in confusion, "Well what happened?" Luna groaned and shook her head, "It's fine, I'll find someone who can cover for you,"

She ended the call and sighed, "So what happened?"

"My bass player, Jess, is grounded and I need to find someone who can take her place in tonight's…Lincoln, bro, do you think you can play bass for me tonight?"

"Uh…sure…no problem," Luna smiled and hugged her brother before the two of them continued to restring her guitars.

Lincoln looked at the crowd of people with a nervous look crossing his face, "Don't worry dude, I'm going to be doing the singing, all you have to do is play bass," Lincoln nodded as his sister ushered him and her band onto the stage. Luna walked up the microphone and smirked, "Hello Royal Woods, are you ready to rock!" the crowd began to cheer as the band began to play and Luna began to sing.

" _Perfect by nature  
Icons of self-indulgence.  
Just what we all need  
more lies about a world…_

 _That never was and never will be  
Have you no shame?  
Don't you see me?_

 _You know you've got everybody fooled._ " The crowd continued to cheer as the band continued to play.

" _Look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder._

 _Oh, how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending.  
But now I know she…_

 _Never was and never will be  
you don't know how you betrayed me.  
and somehow, you've got everybody fooled._

 _Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself  
lost in your lie!_

 _I know the truth now  
I know who you are,  
And I don't love you anymore!_

 _It never was and never will be  
you don't know how you betrayed me  
and somehow, you've got everybody fooled._

 _Never was and never will be  
You're not real  
and you can save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool._" The song ended and the crowd roared with excitement.

The two siblings snuck through the front door and looked around the darkened living room before quietly tiptoeing to the stairs and walked up them. Reaching the top of the stairs, Luna looked at her brother and smiled, "Thanks for your help tonight, bro. We couldn't have done it without you,"

"No problem, but what was with that song? Were you angry at someone or something?"

Luna sighed and softly smiled as she shook her head, "It's nothing important, just felt like singing that song," Lincoln looked confused and Luna hugged him, "But hey, Luan's away for the night and I can use a new roommate,"

"Sure…but…Luna, you always say that music tells a story. What is wrong with you tonight?"

Luna frowned and sighed, "Jess isn't grounded…she's out of the band," Lincoln looked confused and Luna shook her head, "She's been working with another band…one of our rival bands…I tried to stay calm on the phone so you wouldn't worry about it,"

"Well…I'm sorry Luna," Luna softly smiled and nodded, "Anyway…still need that roommate?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get ready for bed…stop by when you're ready," Lincoln nodded and walked down the hall to his room and Luna walked towards hers and Luan's room.

Lincoln walked down the hall and stopped in front Luna's and Luan's room before lightly knocking on the door. The door opened and Luna stood in front of him, "Hey dude, ready for bed?" Lincoln nodded and stepped into the room and Luna closed the door behind him.

Luna climbed to the top bunk and looked down with a slight smile, "You don't mind sleeping on the bottom bunk, do you?"

"Nah, it's cool," Lincoln got on the bottom bunk and crawled under the covers, "Goodnight Luna," Luna hummed and nodded before crawling under the covers and the two fell asleep.

 **Just a little something involving Luna. Song that was used is Everybody's Fool by Evanescence, the rights of which I do not own. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	189. 189

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **JGB2699: Mine too. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Zachlor16: Thanks.**

 **Dread55: Yeah, it was.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah.**

 **Geo Soul: I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **DarthSidious04: Heh, I guess I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Ash Sayin: Good to know. Yeah, I'll update the follow up for them soon.**

 **He23t: Probably.**

 **Guest #2: I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #1: I guess it has been a while. Here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on his bed, reading a comic in his underwear when his door flew open and he jumped off his bed, "Lincoln," he groaned and looked up to see his sister Lucy and her friend Haiku, "We have a problem,"

"Yeah, my spooky sister and her equally spooky friend barged into my room while I was reading my comics in my undies without knocking," he stood up and picked his comic up, "So what do I owe this unwanted and unwelcomed visit?"

"Vanzilla broke down,"

"Shocker…but why does that warrant you two breaking into my room,"

"Haiku needs a place to stay for the night…her family is out of town until tomorrow." Lincoln looked at his cult loving sister in confusion, "She's stuck here for the night." Lincoln arched a brow and Lucy sighed, "She is stuck here for the night,"

"She's telling you that you're going to have a few roommates tonight," Haiku said in a monotone voice and Lincoln's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Don't worry, me and the undead are very silent," before Lincoln could argue, Lucy pushed Haiku further into the room before stepping out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Haiku looked around the room and Lincoln sighed, "Okay…you can sleep on the bed and I'll just go down and sleep on the couch for the…"

"I need an extra body for tonight's ritual and you're elected," Lincoln swallowed hard and Haiku pushed Lincoln back onto the bed.

The two 11-year-olds laid on the bed in their underwear and Lincoln stared at the ceiling in shock, "What was that? How did that happen?"

"It's a soul bonding ritual and now are souls and locked together for all eternity," Haiku looked up with a slight smile crossing her lips, "And not even the undead king can fix this. Sweet nightmares my prince of the darkness," she cuddled up next to him and sweat ran down Lincoln's face.

 **I wasn't going to add the lemon, but I'll make it into a separate chapter. Sorry for the short one-shot, my mind's still on holiday.**


	190. Waking up

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Yeah, it broke down.**

 **Guest #1: I'll take what I can get.**

 **Hyperion52: Good to know.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Sort of. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **d. felipe76: Good to know. I'm still working on your request, it's just been a little difficult.**

 **Guest Stereotype: Nah, just been a little lazy.**

 **SomoRandomPerson: Thanks. No, I haven't seen it yet.**

 **Nightmaster000: Okay, good to know.**

 **Jss2141: Well I get a chance to see the episode I'll see what I can do.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's the follow up to trapped. Enjoy.**

Lincoln looked around the meadow and sighed, "Okay…this scene is getting boring…it's peaceful and everything, but it's still boring. Time to go to a different scenery," he took a deep breath as the meadow slowly faded away and another scenery took its place.

Lincoln's sisters stared at Lincoln's motionless body and Luna frowned, "Dudes, he hasn't moved and it's been three days. Do you think he's…that he…?"

Lynn pushed past her sisters and walked up to her brother before placing a hand on his chest. She sighed and slightly smiled, "He's still alive, he's breathing,"

The girls breathed a sigh of relief and Lori frowned, "But Luna is right, he's literally been like this for days now and he's worrying all of us. He's not responding to any of us and mom and dad are worried sick about him." She looked down at her intelligent sister and arched a brow, "Is there something you can invent to help wake him up?"

"Unless I know what's wrong with him, there is nothing I can do to help him," Lisa sighed and shook her head before walking towards the stairs, "I'm going to be working on my studies…call me if anything changes," she walked up the stairs and was soon followed by everyone except Lola and Lana.

The twins looked up at their unresponsive brother and frowned and Lola shook him, "Come on Lincoln, wake up, please."

"We're all worried about you Lincoln. Please wake up," Lana frowned as she and her twin sister climbed on their brother's lap.

Lincoln looked around the forest and frowned, "It's good…but something's missing." He sighed and shook his head, "I've been in this state of mind for a while…maybe I'm beginning to miss my family." He frowned and looked around, "Maybe I should…snap out of this,"

Lola and Lana cried into Lincoln's shoulders. They hear Lincoln moan and they looked up in shock as they saw their only brother slowly opening his eyes. Lincoln looked down and his sisters stared at him with wide eyes, "Why are you guys crying?" the twins tightly hugged him and Lincoln sighed before he hugged his sisters back, "Okay you guys, you can stop crying, your big brother is okay,"

"What was wrong with you? You had everyone worried for three days!" Lola yelled and cried into Lincoln's shoulder. Lincoln frowned as he felt his sisters uncontrollably shake in his arms, "We all thought something happened to you!"

"I was meditating," Lincoln sighed and his two sisters pulled away from him, "I didn't know I was gone that long."

"Please don't do that again," Lana sobbed.

Lincoln slightly smiled and rubbed the top of their heads, "Okay, I won't do anything like that again." He lightly pushed his sisters off him and stood up, "Now if you two will excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom…pretty badly," he walked over to the stairs and walked up them and went the bathroom.

Lincoln sighed as he flushed the toilet and pulled his zipper up. Walking out of the bathroom and let out a sigh of relief, "Damn, that fells so much better,"

"Lincoln!" he looked up and was tackled to the floor by his sisters.

They all started talking to him at the same time and Lincoln frowned, "Alright, alright!" they jumped and looked at their brother as he struggled to pushed his sisters off him and stood up, "I was meditating! Nothing was wrong…except for the fact that you guys made me sleep outside and refused to invite me to the beach so I decided to escape…and I hope you guys learned a lesson!"

"Lincoln," he looked down at Lola and Lana and they looked at him with saddened looks on their faces, "You're not mad at us, are you?"

Lincoln sighed and slightly smiled as he rubbed the top of their heads, "No, I'm not mad at any of you. I know you two hate it more than anyone when I'm mad at you," he looked up and narrowed his eyes, "Anyway, if you guys are done with harassing me, I'd like to go to my room and read some comics in my undies alone," he walked past his sisters and down the hall to his room.

Lincoln sighed as he sat down on his bed and began reading the comic in his hands, "Lincoln," he looked up and saw Leni walking into his room, "Are you like, okay?"

"I'm fine Leni, I just want to be alone right now," Leni frowned and Lincoln sighed, "Just…just leave me alone for a while and I'll see you guys later downstairs," Leni nodded and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Okay…I'm starting to miss my little fantasy room…but whatever, I can't do that to my sisters again." He heard his door open again and he looked up and saw Luan walking into the room, "What is it Luan?"

"I got some new jokes and I was wondering…"

"I hear them later, I just want to be alone right now," Luan frowned and Lincoln stood up, "Look Luan, I just woke up from my little meditation trip and I'd like to get back to reality. I'll see you and the others' downstairs. I won't go on of one my meditation trips again, but I'd like to read my comics alone right now."

"Uh…okay, but uh…if we were the reason you went on that little trip of yours…well we're um…we're all really sorry."

"It's fine Luan, I just needed to get away." Luan frowned and Lincoln stood up and walked over to his sister and hugged her, "I don't blame you guys, but like I said, I'd like to be alone for a while and I'll see all of you downstairs later,"

Luan sighed and hugged her brother back, "Alright Linc, if you say so." She broke from the hug and walked out of the room and Lincoln closed the door before sitting on his bed and began reading the comic in his hands.

 **Okay, he woke up and everything. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	191. 191

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, it probably was, but I had no idea what I was doing with it, so yeah/**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah.**

 **Fatboy313: I might update that one soon.**

 **Jhay13: Thanks. Probably not.**

 **Zachlor16: Thanks. Yeah, it is a sequel.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: No problem. I'm not too sure about it.**

 **Insane Master Wrier Studio: I'm going to take that as a compliment.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Good to know.**

 **d. flipe76: Yeah, I suppose so.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, just spit balling some ideas right now. It might be up next week or something. Sorry, it's been pretty hectic at my house and the past holiday weekend didn't help much, but whatever.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I suppose it is.**

 **Guest #2: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Aaron Nava: I'll have to watch the episode first.**

 **Franklin1024: You want a sequel? Well guess what, you got a sequel.**

 **Enjoy.**

Laney sat at her desk, reading a comic in her underwear with an occasional thump on the wall. She groaned before standing up, got dressed and walked out of her room and down the hall. Opening the door, she walked into the room and saw her younger brother tossing a basketball against the wall, "Luke, what do you think you're doing?"

"Tossing the basketball, what do you think?" Luke rolled his eyes at his oldest sister, "Since Liby is hanging out with Aunt Leni and Aunt Luna is away for the week and Aunt Lana is at work, I have nothing to do and…"

"Well why don't you play one of your stupid video games or something. I'm trying to read and…"

"Laney," the two siblings looked up and saw their parents, "What are you doing?"

"Mom, I was trying to read comics in…well…in my underwear and Luke was…"

"Just like your father," Luan smiled and rolled her eyes and looked at Lincoln and laughed, "Anyway, you were reading a comic and what happened?"

"Luke keeps bouncing his damn ball off the wall and it's driving me insane," Laney looked at her younger brother and narrowed her eyes, "Why didn't you go with Aunt Leni and Liby?"

"Maybe I wanted to stay here and annoy you, butt face," Luke rolled his eyes before throwing the ball at the wall again.

Lincoln sighed and caught the ball, "Luke, why don't you go outside and play and Laney, we told you about reading comics in your underwear." The two siblings groaned and Lincoln shook his head, "Now you two can…"

"Linc, go easy on them." Lincoln looked at Luan in confusion and Luan sighed, "So Laney reads comics in her underwear. You did too, and Luke is throwing a basketball against the wall, we grew up with that because Lynn did that,"

"Who's Lynn?" Luke arched a brow.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "She's one of your mean aunts, buddy."

"But wait, we only have three aunts. Aunt Luna, Aunt Leni and Aunt Lana,"

"No you doofus, mom and dad only told you and Liby we have three aunts so you won't have to meet our other aunts."

"Laney," Luan scolded and shook her head, "But your sister is right. You have nine aunts in total. There are Aunt Lori, Aunt Leni, Aunt Luna, Aunt Lynn, Aunt Lucy, Aunt Lola, Aunt Lana, Aunt Lisa and Aunt Lily,"

"Then why haven't we met them?"

"Because they're mean, duh," Laney sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Laney," she looked at her father and Lincoln sighed, "Just go to your room. We'll talk to your brother and when Liby gets home, we'll talk to her." Laney shrugged her shoulders before walking out the room and went back to her room, "Luke, your other aunts weren't as accepting as your Aunt Luna, Aunt Leni and Aunt Lana were, so we cut them out of our lives before you and your sister were born,"

Luke frowned and Luan sighed, "Your Aunt Lynn actually tried to punch me in the stomach when I was pregnant with you and your sister, but luckily there were a few people around to stop her,"

"So…is that why we don't see our grandparents either? Because they don't accept us?" the two nodded and Luke shook his head, "But why?"

"I was afraid of this," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Luke, your mother and I…we're brother and sister," Luke's eyes widened, "What started out as a simple snow day turned into something else and next thing we know, your sister Laney was born. After that, we realized that your aunts and grandparents weren't going to be accepting of the love we shared so we ran away."

"A few years later, we got married and a short while after that, you two were born," Luan smiled, "We don't regret a single moment of it either. Your father and I love each other and we love you kids,"

"But…but how did Aunt Luna, Aunt Leni and Aunt Lana find out?"

"Laney was approached by your cousin when she was in first grade and we had to go talk to the principal when we met with your Aunt Lori and probably your Uncle Bobby too and they said that your other aunts and grandparents knew. A few days later your Aunt Luna stopped by and we talked for a bit." Luan explained, "A few days after that, Aunt Luna, Aunt Leni and Aunt Lana met up with at the park and we reconnected with them too."

"So…Aunt Lori, Aunt Lynn, Aunt Lucy, Aunt Lola, Aunt Lisa and Aunt Lily didn't even try?"

"No, and you know what buddy? It's their loss," Lincoln slightly smirked, "Now why don't you go find something else to do…and don't tell Liby when she gets home. We'll talk to her," Luke sighed and nodded before standing up and walked out of the room, "Well…that went better than expected,"

"Yeah, but now we're going to have to explain this to Liby when Leni drops her off," Luan sighed, "Well we better get ready," Lincoln nodded and the two of them walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Liby walked through the front door and saw her parents sitting on the couch, "Uh…who died?"

"No one, but we'd like to talk to you," Liby looked confused before sitting down across from her parents, "Liby, do you know how many aunts you have?"

"Uh…three? What is this all about mom?"

"You actually have nine aunts…and your father and I…honey, when I was pregnant with Laney, your father and I ran away from homey because we thought your aunts and grandparents wouldn't accept Laney."

"But wait, Aunt Luna, Aunt Leni and Aunt Lana love us, why wouldn't…"

"Your mother and I…we um…we're actually brother and sister," Liby looked at her parents in shock and Lincoln sighed, "It was a typical snow day and one thing led to another and the next thing we knew, your sister was born. We ran away and got married a few years later,"

"Your Aunt Lori's daughter went to school with Laney and began harassing her. We met up with them a few days later and she told us that your grandparents and your other aunts knew about Laney." Luan sighed and Liby began shaking uncontrollably, "Some time passed and your Aunt Luna came by and talked to us and a few days after that, we reconnected with Aunt Leni and Aunt Lana. A short time after that, you two were born and your other aunts moved away,"

"What…what are my aunts' names?"

"Well I just told you have an Aunt Lori, and then there's Aunt Lynn, Aunt Lucy, Aunt Lola, Aunt Lisa and Aunt Lily," Luan frowned and shook her head, "Sweetie we're telling you this so when and if you do run into your other aunts, you'll understand why they'll try to harass you."

"But…if you two are brother and sister…why would you…"

"It's a long story and it doesn't matter. What does matter is that your mother and I love each other and we love you kids, too," Lincoln sighed, "Liby, you can't tell anyone about this conversation,"

Liby looked at her parents in confusion and Luan frowned, "Your father's right. If anyone found out that your father and I are related, they'll send social services here and take you three away from us."

"Okay," Liby sighed and stood up and walked up the stairs.

The two sighed and Luan leaned up against Lincoln, "Well that went well," Lincoln sighed and nodded.

 **As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	192. Fun with Ronnie Anne PT 3

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah. I know, but I've been having lazy days lately.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: I'll keep that in mind.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was. I have a few ideas laid out.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it does.**

 **He23t: What can I say?**

 **Franklin1024: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Right.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. Yeah, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **Lao: Good to see you're back.**

 **Maxsteele1986: Thank you. One day I might change my mind. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Clever name: Probably not.**

 **d. flipe76: Ronnie Anne.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln groaned as he walked through the front door, "Not as easy as you thought it would be, huh Lincoln?" he looked up and saw his father leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "You got your little friend pregnant and now you're sneaking around with her." Lincoln's fists tightened and his father held up his hands, "I'm not trying to fight you son, I just want to talk,"

"About what?"

"Well for starters, let's talk about you getting a girl pregnant…and don't think you mother and I haven't noticed the band around your finger," Lincoln narrowed his eyes and Lynn Sr. sighed, "Yeah, we were angry at first, but once we calmed down, we talked everything through,"

"We're not getting divorced and you're not forcing her to get an abortion," Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "She's been under a lot of stress and…"

"Your mother and I are on your side," Lincoln arched a brow, "We know you and Ronnie Anne are trying your best and everything, but we'd like to help you two,"

"Really," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Well…I just came home to get a few things and then I'm going to meet up with Ronnie Anne. I'll see what she says about this and if she wants to, we'll be back," without waiting for a reply, Lincoln ran up the stairs and went to his room.

Ronnie Anne sat on the bed, watching TV when she heard the door to the hotel room creak open. She looked up and saw Lincoln stepping into the room, "Hey, you're back," Lincoln slightly smiled and nodded, "So what happened?"

"Well…I talked with my dad and he said that he and my mom are on our side and they want us to move in with them until the baby is born," Ronnie Anne frowned and Lincoln sighed, "So uh…I told my dad that I'll talk to you before we make a decision," Lincoln sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, "So what do you want to do?"

"Well…it might be better than this place and we will have some support," she sighed and stood up and stretched, "I guess we'll stay here for one more night and then we'll go back to your house." Lincoln nodded and Ronnie Anne walked over to the bathroom.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	193. 193

**JGB2699: Yeah, it's back.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Zachlor16: Thanks. Like 12.**

 **EpsilonMk46: Uh…okay…right?**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, should be soon.**

 **DarthSidious04: They're 12. Keep reading.**

 **Lao: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it is.**

 **Maxsteele1986: I'm sorry. Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's the thing you asked for. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the hall and stopped in front of his sisters', Luna's and Luan's room and heard light thumping coming from inside the room. Confused, he carefully pushed the door and his eyes widened when he spotted his two older sisters getting changed. He felt the blood rush from his face before he turned and quickly ran back to his room.

He quickly slammed the door closed and panted as a wide grin formed on his face, "Damn…I never thought the first naked woman I'd see would be two of my sisters…that was kind of hot…damn," he opened the door and looked through the small crack and saw Luna and Luan walk out of their room and down the stairs. He walked out of his room and quietly tiptoed to their room.

Quietly pushing the door open, Lincoln looked on the floor and saw his sisters' panties laying in the middle of the room. He walked into the room a bit further and sighed, "No…I can't…this is wrong," he turned and walked out of the room without closing the door and walked back to his room.

Lincoln paced his room and shook his head, "This isn't good…they're my sisters…but goddamn…what am I thinking?" he sat down with his shoulders slumped over and shook his head, "I hate this…I've seen two of my sisters getting changed and…I'm going to go to hell for all of this," he stood up and locked the door and walked over to the window.

Looking out the window, he saw his sisters walking down the street and the family sedan pulling out of the driveway and began driving down the street. He sighed before he took his pants off and sighed.

Lincoln poked his head out of the door and looked around the darkened hallway. He sighed before quietly walking out of his room and tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Walking up to the sink, he turned the faucet on and grabbed a glass from the cabinet, "So…how long are you going to act like nothing happened?" he jumped and looked back to see Luna and Luan leaning up against the far wall with their arms crossed and their eyes narrowed, "Well dude?"

"I uh…have no idea what you're talking about, Luna,"

"We know you saw us changing, Linc," Lincoln swallowed hard and Luan walked up to him, "We also know you were in our room earlier and it looked like you were going to take our underwear."

"Uh…no…I was in my room all day and…"

"Luan's camera was running," Luna sighed and shook her head, "And if we had to guess…you were going to masturbate with our underwear."

"I…I…I need to go!" he ran past his two sisters and ran up the stairs and to his room.

Lincoln closed and locked the door and panted, "Damn…how could I forget about Luan's camera…and now they're going to think I'm a pervert and they're going to tell mom and dad about it," he sat on his bed and slumped his shoulders over and hung his head down, "This sucks and…"

He heard the tumbles of his lock and he looked up in shock as his door was pushed opened and Luna and Luan stepped inside his room. He swallowed hard and moved back against the wall, "You really think you could hide in your room? Linc, this house is falling apart and you know it," he watched as his two sisters climbed onto the bed and Luan crawled over towards him, "Bu you don't need to be ashamed of anything," Lincoln looked confused as Luan wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here. There's one more part to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	194. 194

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **JGB2699: I haven't forgotten it. Yeah, they're twelve, why?**

 **He23t: Okay.**

 **DarthSidious04: Probably.**

 **Franklin1024: Alternative ending for what? You're going to need to be a little specific my friend.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Good to know. Thanks.**

 **Lao: Yeah, I have one more part planned for that.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, they always seem to forget about the cameras. Yeah, I suppose I can see what I can do.**

 **EpsilonMk46: Heh, sorry about that.**

 **For now, here's something involving Lynn. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked through the front door and spotted his sister Lynn laying on the couch, tossing a basketball in the air. He sighed and walked up to her, "Are you okay, Lynn?"

"No, my coach kicked me from the team because of a little argument I had with someone from the other team and he's being a dick and won't let me try to explain." Lynn sighed and sat up, "And my teammates decided to side with the bald idiot!" Lincoln frowned and Lynn stood up, "Whatever, I'll be fine," she walked up the stairs and Lincoln frowned.

Lynn laid on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. She groaned and stood up and walked over to the door. Opening the door, she saw her only brother standing out in the hallway, "What do you want Lincoln?"

"Um…do you want to play a game?"

"No, I want to be alone," Lincoln frowned and Lynn sighed, "Look Lincoln, I just want to be alone and…"

"I get it, you're scared," Lincoln smirked and Lynn narrowed her eyes, "You're afraid of getting your butt kicked," Lynn growled and grabbed Lincoln by the wrist and led him down the stairs.

The two siblings ran up and down a basketball court with sweat running down their faces. The two stopped and panted as the ball bounced away from them, "So…still think I'm scared, Lincoln?"

"No…I guess not," thunder rumble from overhead and they looked up at the darkened sky, "Well…I guess we better get home," Lynn nodded in agreement and the two ran out of the park and down the street.

Lincoln walked into his room and sighed before falling on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath and heard a knock on the door. He looked down and saw Lynn walked into his room, wearing her nightclothes, "Hey Lincoln, I was hoping my favorite little brother would let me bunk with him,"

"But I'm your only brother, so that pretty much makes me everyone's favorite brother,"

"Well you got me there," she jumped onto the bed and nuzzled closer to her brother, "So I guess that's a yes with the bunkmate," Lincoln got ready to argue when Lynn wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Weeks have passed and the two siblings grew closer. Lynn sat on the couch, reading the latest issue of Sports Illustrated and Lincoln laid on the couch with his head resting on Lynn's lap with the latest Ace Savvy comic in his hands, "Hey Lincoln," Lincoln hummed and looked up from his comic, "Do you think it's weird…that we've grown closer in these past two weeks?"

"No, I don't think so," Lincoln sighed and sat up, "Anyway, I'm going to meet up with Clyde at the arcade, I'll be back later," Lynn smiled and nodded before kissing her brother on the cheek.

 **Cutting this one here. Sorry, been hectic at my house for a while and it's only getting worse. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	195. 195

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah, he is.**

 **DarthSidious04: Probably.**

 **JGB2699: Good to know.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was.**

 **Guest: I see what you did there. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Maxstreele1986: Thanks. Yeah, I suppose I can do something.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Yeah, it was.**

 **Lao: Thanks.**

 **Franklin1024: Heh, I like it.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **MasterCaster: No, sorry.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Thanks, same to you.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked up the stairs and got ready to walk to his room when he heard heavy sighing coming from Lori's and Leni's room. He looked back and sighed before walking down the hall. Stopping in front of the door, he lightly knocked before pushing the door open.

Stepping inside, he saw his oldest sister on her bed with her head down and shoulders slumped over, "Are you okay Lori?"

"I'm fine Lincoln, thanks for asking," she sighed and looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Just having a bad day," Lincoln frowned and Lori stood up, "I'm fine Lincoln,"

"No you're not," Lori frowned and Lincoln walked up to his older sister, "Lori, you've been a wrack all week and it doesn't look like your mood is improving at all," Lori crossed her arms and looked away, "So the Santiago's moved away, it's not the end of the world. You don't think I miss Ronnie Anne? I do, but I'm not going to sit in my room and wallow in sorrow like this." Lori's eyes widened and she looked at her younger brother, "You've got two good legs Lori, use them. Keep moving forward and don't stop,"

Lori sighed and shook her head with a faint smile crossing her lips, "I can't believe I'm being lectured by my little brother and it's actually making sense." She looked up and shook her head again, "Who knew under your annoying little habits you'd be the one to break through to me."

"Yeah, but one of my annoying habits is what helped me break through to you," Lori looked confused, "That little speech about moving forward, that came from a show I watch and in all honesty, I don't think truer words have ever been spoken," ( **Special shot out to the person who can be the first to get the reference** ) Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, didn't think I'd have to use something like that, but I hope it helped you some,"

"Yeah, it did you little twerp," Lori smiled and hugged her brother, "Thanks Lincoln, I guess I needed that," Lincoln hummed and hugged his sister back.

 **Apologies for the length and not posting yesterday, had a nasty cold. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	196. Heat

**He23t: Thanks. I'm not sure, hopefully soon.**

 **Shining Light05: No, but good guess.**

 **JGB2699: Thanks. No, good guess though. Working on a few kinks.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks, keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah.**

 **Hyperion52: That's right, I did get it from Full Metal, one of my favorite anime series. The Elric brothers are some of my favorite characters, right behind Mustang and Hawkeye.**

 **Dark Phoenix Paladin X: It was Full Metal.**

 **EpsilonMk46: Wow, deep.**

 **Franklin1024: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Not a fan of Fall Out Boy, sorry, but if you can think of another song, I can see what I can do. Thanks for explaining it a bit better, but again, I'm not a fan of Fall Out Boy, so sorry.**

 **DarthSidious04: Yeah.**

 **OnePiece2015: Yeah, Full Metal.**

 **Murphy D. Mayhem: Right.**

 **Jjdoughboy: No, but good guess.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

The eleven Loud siblings moaned as they laid on the floor in the living room with the ceiling fan on high. Lincoln sighed and got up before walking towards the stairs. His sisters looked at him in confusion and Lori arched a brow, "What do you think you're doing, twerp?"

"I'm going upstairs…maybe read some comics in my undies," without waiting for a response, Lincoln walked up the stairs.

Lincoln walked into his room and pushed open the window and stripped down to his underwear and fell on his bed and sighed, "Well…this isn't much better, but it'll do,"

"You said it, it was getting too crowded in the living room," he jumped up and looked at the door to see Lynn walked into his room and began taking her clothes off. She sighed and sat down on the floor in nothing but her panties and bra, "It's much cooler in here,"

"Uh…wouldn't it be better if you were in your own room and…"

"No way, you probably have the most privacy in the house, so I decided to keep you company and join you on your underwear adventures," Lincoln groaned and shook his head as his sister leaned back and smiled, "Yeah, this is way better,"

"You know, when I said I was going to come up here to read comics in my undies, I was kind of hoping to be alone,"

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?" Lynn smirked and Lincoln sighed, "Yeah, so like it or not, you're stuck with me for a long while," Lincoln sighed again before shaking his head and picked up the comic from the floor and began reading it.

Lynn looked up and smiled before scooting closer to her brother and laid her head on his shoulder, "Lynn, please don't hang on me like that, it's too hot goddamn it,"

"Just relax, I'm reading with you," Lincoln groaned and Lynn smiled as she nuzzled closer to her brother, "Not shut up, it's hot," Lincoln sighed and shook his head before he began reading again.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short, it's hot as blazes where I live and I didn't feel like writing much for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	197. 197

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, the heat sucks. Okay? Did you suggest this before? Someone did and I haven't gotten around to writing it, mainly because it doubles as a crossover.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, what can you do?**

 **EpsilonMk46: Thanks…I think.**

 **Lao: Good to know.**

 **He23t: Heh, if you say so.**

 **Guest #1: I suppose I can see what I can do.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: And again, it is hot as hell where I live and I didn't want to be in front of my computer any longer than I had to.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. Yeah, they sure do suck.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: I like it, Full Metal, partially.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, I know, but I don't know if I can do it because it counts as a crossover.**

 **Guest #3: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anyway, I was going to update Taken, but something happened that pissed me off and now I have to work on it again. For now, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

Luan, Luna and Lynn sat on the couch in the living room, Lynn tossing her basketball in the air, Luna tuning her guitar and Luan practicing her routine with her beloved dummy Mr. Coconuts. The front door was kicked open and they jumped and looked up to see their only brother Lincoln limp through the front door, "Whoa dude, what happened to you?" Luna asked and she and her sisters stood up and walked over to him, "You get into a fight or something?"

"Yeah," the three sisters looked on in shock and Lincoln chuckled, "Me and Clyde took care of it, I'm fine," his sisters frowned and Lincoln sighed, "I'm just going to go to my room and relax a little," he started walking up the stairs and his three sisters frowned as they watched him vanish from view.

Lincoln walked into his room and sighed before laying down on his bed. His door opened and he looked up to see Luna, Luan and Lynn walk into the room. He sighed again and shook his head, "Look, I already told you guys that I'm fine, just a little sore," they frowned and sat on the bed and began massaging their brother and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Heh, this actually feels pretty good,"

"Well Linc, we're just trying to help our little brother," Luan smiled, "Now why don't you tell us what happened? Why did you walk through the door all beat up like that?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "C'mon Linc, we just want to know what happened,"

"It's nothing," his sisters stopped and looked at him, "A couple of jokers said something about Ronnie Anne leaving and a few raciest slurs and I just saw red. I attacked and Clyde had to jump in to keep me from murdering the bastards,"

"So…someone said something about Ronnie Anne and you lost it?" Lynn arched a brow, "Why didn't you just walk away?"

"I don't know Lynn, I guess I was pissed at the bastard," the three sisters frowned and Lincoln sighed, "I know she said she'll come by and visit and everything…I don't know," the three looked at him in confusion, "I just want to be alone and…" his sisters laid down next to him and Lincoln looked at them in confusion, "I think I just said I wanted to be alone,"

"No way, bro," Luna smiled and nuzzled closer to her brother, "We need to make sure you don't exert yourself and get hurt again," Lincoln groaned and shook his head before closing his eyes and drifted off sleep and his sisters cuddled up to him.

Lincoln sat in the backyard under the tree, reading a comic when he was approached by Luna, Luan and Lynn. He looked confused and arched a brow, "I didn't get into a fight today, so I don't think you guys need to hover over me today,"

"We're just making sure, Lincoln," Lynn rolled her eyes as the three sisters sat down next to their brother, "So we've volunteered to watch over you for the whole day,"

"Fantastic, and I feel like I don't have a say in this,"

"That's right," Luna smirked and the three sisters looked down at the comic in their brother's hands, "So you better get used to having us around, dude," Lincoln sighed and shook his head before he continued to read his comic.

Lincoln walked through the door to his room and sighed, "Well today's finally over and I have my privacy,"

"Think again," he looked back and saw Lynn walking into his room, "You got a fun new roommate for the night, Luan will be here tomorrow night and Luna will be here the following night," Lincoln groaned and Lynn grabbed him by the wrist, "Don't worry Lincoln, we just looking out for you."

 **Okay, as I stated in the beginning, I was going to update Taken, but my computer crashed and I got seriously pissed, so hopefully I can update that tomorrow. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	198. Taken PT 3

**Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **JGB2699: Probably, but let's hope something like that won't happen for a long time. I suppose I can see what I can do.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Yeah, and in all honesty, I probably hate this computer too.**

 **DarthSidious04: Right.**

 **Zachlor16: Good to know.**

 **Jhay13: Probably.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Guest: I'm not entirely sure.**

 **The Imprisoned of Hell: Leprosy? The disease that cause peoples' limbs to fall off? I guess I can see what I can come up with, but I'm not making any promises.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Yeah.**

 **Guest Infinity: Like I said when I posted it, trial and error and at the moment it is hanging on the error side.**

 **MysterD47: I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's my second attempt to update Taken. Enjoy.**

Lincoln paced the room and muttered to himself as he left eye began twitching, "they think they can do this? Kidnap me? What do they think they'll gain from this?" he looked around and barked, "Huh? What do you expect to get out of this!" he heard the tumblers in the lock turn and he looked at the door with narrowed eyes.

His eyes widened when the door opened and Ronnie Anne stepped inside, "What's up lame-o?"

"Ronnie Anne," Lincoln shook his head, "You did this? But why?"

"Why? Well…you dumped me in high school and started dating Beach…I had to do something to stop your wedding and what better way than…"

"Then kidnapping me?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "What would you get out of this? You do know that once you get caught, I'll be going home and you will go to jail," Ronnie Anne smiled and pushed Lincoln on the chair and sat on his lap and wiggle against his groin, "Ronnie Anne, stop this. I'm engaged,"

"And what she doesn't know, what hurt her," Ronnie Anne smiled and kissed his forehead before standing up, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Lincoln growled as Ronnie Anne turned and walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Cookie sat in the living room of the Loud house with her head hung down and her shoulders slumped over. She sighed and shook her head, "We'll find him," she looked up and saw Lynn standing in front of her, "We'll find Lincoln. He couldn't have gotten too far,"

"I know, but he said that someone was following us and I just thought he was being paranoid," she sighed and shook her head, "Guess I was wrong. Now my fiancée is missing and we have no idea where he is,"

"Yeah, but we'll find him before you know it," Lynn repeated herself and smirk, "Now stop beating yourself up, I'm sure Lincoln is fine,"

"Yeah," Cookie sighed and stood up, "I'm going to go home. Call me if you hear anything," Lynn frowned and nodded as she watched Cookie walk over towards the door and walked out the house.

Cookie walked through the front door and sighed and shook her head, "Just got to stay positive, we'll find him," she closed the door behind her and sat down on the couch, "Who knows, we might find him tomorrow." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Lincoln sighed and stood up and began pacing the room again, "Why the hell is wrong with this woman? I thought after we broke up in high school, everything was fine…damn, she's just like Yuno Gasai," **(Bonus points for the person who can get the reference first.** ) he began looking around and panted, "There's got to be a way out of here. There's always a way to get away from her…I just have to find it," he heard the tumblers on the lock turn and his eyes widened as he looked towards the door.

Ronnie Anne walked into the room with a small frown crossing her lips. She walked up to Lincoln and Lincoln swallowed hard as a single bead of sweat run down his face, "Lincoln, you weren't planning on escaping, were you?" Lincoln slowly backed away, "You weren't going to leave, were you?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "No," Ronnie Anne slightly smiled and Lincoln frowned, ' _I just have to bide my time and wait this out. Someone will find me and all will be right in the world._ '

 **Sorry for cutting this one short, but I don't want to chance my computer crashing again. Next one will be longer, promise. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	199. 199

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Yeah, I'll write something for them.**

 **Hyperion52: Yeah, that's right.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah. No problem. No, if I do that then something might happen to that computer. I think I'm cursed with bad luck.**

 **XD: Alright. Yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Dragontitan: Always expect the unexpected.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Alright.**

 **He23t: Yes she does.**

 **Franklin1024: Right?**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks.**

 **Kranon the Deathclaw-Human: Right.**

 **Jonathon: Right.**

 **Nathangetro: Crossover, not good at, so sorry I have to say no.**

 **Chad615: Yeah.**

 **B. Bandit18: Yeah, I can do something like that, sure.**

 **LilTeddyUrsa: Yeah, I've noticed that too.**

 **Jjdoughboy: Right.**

 **Dragonking1987: I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's something with Luna. Enjoy.**

Luna and Lincoln laid under the night sky, listening to music and looking up at the stars. Luna moaned and wiggled in the grass and Lincoln looked up in confusion, "Are you okay Luna?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, dude," Luna grunted and stood up, "I'm going to go inside. I'll see you later, bro," Lincoln looked confused as he watched his older sister walk towards the house.

Luna paced the room and Luan looked at her in confusion before arching a brow, "So…what's wrong Luna? Did you forget a gig or something?"

"No…I don't know what's wrong with me, Luan," Luna sighed and shook her head, "Anyway, you got the room to yourself tonight. I have something to take care of," Luan looked confused as she watched her older sister walk out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Luna walked down the hall to her brother's room and lightly knocked on the door. The door soon opened and Lincoln stepped out of his room with a confused look crossing his face, "Hey Luna, what's up?"

"Look…I uh…I was wondering if I could crash here tonight," Lincoln arched a brow and Luna sighed, "C'mon bro, just for one night?" Lincoln sighed before stepping aside, allowing Luna to step into the room.

Lincoln closed the door and looked at his music loving sister and arched a brow, "So…are you and Luan having an argument?"

"No, I just needed a new scenery tonight and I figured I'd keep you company," Lincoln tilted his head to the side and Luna sighed, "Okay…the reason is…damn," she threw her arms around Lincoln's neck and pressed her lips against his.

Lincoln's eyes widened before he lightly shoved Luna off him, "Okay…what the hell was that for?"

"I'm sorry…I just…I've been feeling weird around you and…I just decided to act on it." Luna sighed and sat down on the bed and hung her head, "I guess you're going to tell mom and dad about this and…"

"Why would I do that to my favorite sister?" Lincoln sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, "But…you could've just told me instead of doing something like that," Luna looked up in confusion and Lincoln pressed his lips against. Her eyes widened before she wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck.

Luna was pinned to the walled and panted as sweat ran down hers and Lincoln's bodies and she felt Lincoln's dick move in and out of her pussy. She pressed her lips against his and their tongues did battle with one another. Luna dug her nails into Lincoln's back as she felt Lincoln begin to speed up.

The two separated and Luna panted and smirked, "Fuck me, bro. Rock that pussy!" Lincoln smirked and began sucking on Luna's neck.

The two siblings sat on the floor, leaning up against the bed and panted. Luna smiled and leaned up against her younger brother, "So…what does this mean for us, bro?" Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Well we just basically fucked each other…what does this mean for us?"

"I…don't know…maybe we could sneak around and have fun," Lincoln sighed and leaned back and Luna nodded and leaned up to her brother.

Luna and Lincoln sat in the living room, watching TV while their family was out for the day. Luna smiled and leaned up against her brother, "You okay?" Luna smiled and nodded as Lincoln wrapped an arm around her.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here. Been in a major slump lately. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	200. Adopted

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. You're welcome.**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, I know, and don't worry. Thanks.**

 **SilverNugget: Alight.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Newsflash, some people, intelligent or not, believe in that sort of thing, so I advise you to watch what you say in the future.**

 **Franklin1024: I'll see what I can do.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Good to know.**

 **DARKPHANTOM13: Right.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Thanks. I might take a small break.**

 **GennaiArakia-XIV: Yeah. Keep reading.**

 **Imperialwar1234: Probably not. Keep reading.**

 **Guest Stereotype: It's called being polite. I've been in a slump and I don't know why. Thanks.**

 **Guest Infinity: Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.**

 **Guest #1: Heh, thanks.**

 **Lawny-Geo soul's friend: Maybe, but whatever.**

 **MasterCaster: Me too, buddy, me too.**

 **Guest #2: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Guest #3: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anyway, here's number 200. Enjoy.**

The eleven Loud siblings walked through the front door and their parents looked up from the couch with deep frowns on their faces. The siblings looked confused and Rita stood up and walked over to them, "Kids…we've got something to tell you…well, just Lincoln, so if you girls will wait up in your rooms, we'd a…"

"Mom, what's wrong," Lincoln asked and looked around, "Who died?"

"Lincoln…do you know why your sisters have blonde or brown hair and you have white?"

"Uh…you guys said I got that from pop-pop, why?"

"No…son…I don't know how to tell you this…"

"We're not your parents," the elven siblings looked shocked and Rita sighed, "You were dropped at the doorstep one night and we wouldn't have felt right leaving you there, nor will we have felt right taking you to an orphanage."

"So we went to town, signed some papers and adopted you the following day," Lynn Sr. finished and Lincoln looked on in disbelief, "We would've told you sooner, but we didn't think you were ready," Lincoln frowned and the ten sisters looked at him, "Are you okay son?"

"Yeah…I'll be in my room," he turned and walked up the stairs without looking back.

Lincoln sat in his room with his head down and his shoulders slumped over, "So…what else have they been lying to me about?" he heard a knock on the door and looked up and saw Luan, "Hey Luan, what's up?"

"Are you okay?" Lincoln looked confused and Luan sighed, "Well we didn't hear anything coming from your room and I decided to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine Luan, thanks for asking," Luan frowned and Lincoln shook his head, "I honestly figured something like this was possible, but I decided to ignore that feeling." Lincoln sighed and Luan sat down next, "But I know I still have the support of you and the others, right?"

"Of course you do, Linc," Luan smiled and rubbed his back, "You're still our brother and nothing can change that," Lincoln smiled and nodded, "You have to understand why mom and dad kept this from you. They were just…"

"Just looking out for me, I know," Lincoln sighed and laid back with his arms behind his head, "They sure picked a hell of a time to tell me, though. They could've waited until I went off to college or something,"

"Well you know how they work, they like to be spontaneous at the most random moments imaginable," Luan chuckled and laid down next to him, "So is there anything you want to talk about? Anything troubling you,"

"Well like I said, mom and dad sure picked a hell of a time to tell me this, but other than that, nothing is really bugging me," Lincoln sighed and jumped up, "But I'm not going to let this run my life. So I'm adopted, big deal," Lincoln smirked and began stretching, "This is just another bump in the road of being part of a big family," Luan smiled and sat up, "I say the eleven of us should go out and have a little fun, Loud sibling style," Luan chuckled and nodded before standing up and the two walked out of the room.

 **I didn't have anything planned for this. I'm going to be away for a few days. I'll be back wither Tuesday or Wednesday. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	201. 201

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah seriously.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Whoa, where did that come from?**

 **Biginferno: Thanks. I haven't forgotten.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest Infinity: Right.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks.**

 **Jhay13: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Thanks.**

 **XD: Thanks.**

 **DathSidious04: Thanks. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Fipe2: You're shit.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: You're chop full of piss and vinegar, aren't you? I like that. However, these are my stories and so they'll be written the way I want them to be written.**

 **Coolgurl1133: Yeah, I suppose it's getting around that time to bring that back. Probably after this.**

 **Guest Infinity: Yeah, but what can you do? The FCC has an iron tight grasp on the rules of television that it's a miracle that a lot of shit is allowed to pass through.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing, possibility of ticking people off. Enjoy.**

Luan and Lincoln sat in the living room with bored expressions crossing their faces as rain poured down in sheets. Luan groaned and Lincoln looked at his older sister in confusion, "Lincoln, tell me why we're stuck in the house while our sisters are with their friends?"

"Because they went out before it started raining," Lincoln sighed and frowned, "Luan…if I do something, and it might get me in trouble…will you tell mom and dad?"

Luan arched a brow and shook her head slowly, "Of course not, Linc, I wouldn't get you in trouble," Luan leaned closer to her brother and a confused look crossed her face, "Why? Did you do something?" Lincoln sighed before leaning closer to his sister and pressed his lips against hers.

Luan's eyes widened before she lightly shoved Lincoln off her, "Lincoln? What the hell brought that on?"

"I…I uh…have strong feelings for you and…I couldn't ignore it and…" before he could finish, Luan pressed her lips against his again and wrapped her arms around his neck and Lincoln wrapped his arms around Luan's waist and pulled her closer.

The two siblings walked up the stairs and went to Lincoln's room, closing the door behind them and locked it. Luan smiled and threw her arms around Lincoln's neck and pressed her lips against his and Lincoln wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close.

The two siblings landed on the bed and began reaching up each other's shirts. Luan backed away from her brother and panted, "Lincoln…I love you, I want you to fuck me," Lincoln's eyes widened and Luan rolled her eyes, "Don't look so surprised Linc, just fuck me!" Lincoln sighed and began unbuttoning his sister's shirt.

The sound of thunder roaring overhead overpowered the sound of Luan loudly moaning as she felt Lincoln's dick move in and out of her pussy. Luan's eyes widened as she felt herself and Lincoln climax and she bit down on Lincoln's shoulder and let out a muffled scream as she felt Lincoln's semen flood her womb. She pulled away and saw blood on Lincoln's shoulder and she smiled, "Let me take care of that for you, Linc," she leaned forward and began lapping up the blood before the two siblings fell limp onto the bed.

The two panted as the storm started to slowly die, "So…you're not going to tell mom and dad?"

"Not unless I want to get in trouble too," Luan smiled and nuzzled closer to her brother, "So…I guess we'll have to keep this little fun between the two of us,"

"Heh, right," Lincoln wrapped his arm around his sister and held her close, "I guess we have to," Lincoln kissed the top of Luan's head and the two drifted off to sleep.

 **Okay, I know I said was going to be taking a few days off, but since my cousins will be at summer camp until mid-August, I'll have more time to write.**

 **Enjoy and please let me know what you all think.**


	202. Confrontations PT 5

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Right**

 **He23t: Thanks. Giving the fact that there is a gay couple in the show, it doesn't surprise me one bit.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Yeah, but some people don't like it.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Yeah, she is.**

 **Southern Reich: Good to hear. I suppose I can try a few things.**

 **Nightmaste000: Thanks.**

 **Guest Infinity: Right.**

 **Anyway, I said I was going to update Slender but something came up. For now, here's a little update to Confrontations. Enjoy.**

Cookie and Lincoln sat on the floor in Lincoln's room, doing their homework while Lily slept soundly on the bed. Hearing a faint knock on the door, the door looked up and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "Who is it?"

"Luna and Luan,"

"Come in," the door opened and Luna and Luan stepped inside and looked at Lily, "What is it you guys? We're trying to do homework and Lily's sleeping,"

"We're just making sure you two are all right and that Lily is with you guys," Luan answered, "Mom and dad have been real quiet lately and we're just…"

"We're fine, and the only ones we'll trust with Lily are you two, Lucy, Lynn and Lana," Cookie sighed and shook her head, "And if your parents or my parents try to do something, we'll take care of it."

"Well that's good," Luna sighed and slightly smiled, "We're just trying to look out for you two…but who's been watching her while you two were in school? I highly doubt you asked mom and dad to watch her and everyone else was at school,"

"We take her with us," Lincoln answered and his sisters looked confused, "We take her with us…everyone always asks us why my sister is with us…we haven't told anyone the truth,"

His sisters nodded and they heard Lily moan and the four of them looked back to see Lily sitting up on the bed and began rubbing her eyes, "Hey Lily, did you have a nice nap," Cookie smiled and stood up before picking her up, "Well mommy will change you and then mommy and daddy will take you bye-byes,"

"Bye-byes," Lily giggled and clapped her hands and Cookie began changing her.

The small family of three walked down the street as a gentle breeze blew past them and Lily giggled as she looked around. The two looked down and smiled at the giggling infant, "Hey lame-o," they stopped and looked back to see Ronnie Anne running towards them. Stopping in front of them, she panted and looked at Lincoln, "Hey, want to go to the arcade?"

"I can't," Ronnie Anne narrowed her eyes and Lincoln sighed and shook his head before looking at Cookie, "Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

Ronnie Anne looked confused and Cookie sighed and shook her head, "It might be better if you tell her,"

Lincoln sighed and nodded before looking at Ronnie Anne, "Cookie and I…we're taking our daughter out," Ronnie Anne looked confused and looked down at Lily as she waved and smiled, "Before you say anything, no, Lily is not my sister, she's mine and Cookie's daughter. My parents have been raising her because they thought we couldn't,"

"So that's why she's been with you two?" they nodded and Ronnie Anne sighed, "Right…I guess that makes sense," she turned and shoved her hands in her pockets, "I guess I'll see you guys later, I'm going to the arcade," they nodded and Ronnie Anne walked away from the two and they walked in the opposite direction.

Turning the corner, Cookie sighed, "Well that went better than I had expected," Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "I thought she was going to cause a scene, but she actually took the news well,"

"Yeah, well Ronnie Anne isn't the type of person to hold a grudge or anything like that," Lincoln smiled and then sighed and shook his head, "Well now we'll have to tell our other friends and hope they'll be on our side,"

"I'm sure they will be," Cookie smiled, "It just might take them some time to get used to this," Lincoln hummed and nodded as they continued to walk down the street.

 **Sorry for cutting this here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	203. 203

**WarHusky2000: Right.**

 **Dragontitan: Right, what can you do?**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **JGB2699: Thanks. Yeah, I was going to add that sooner or later.**

 **Franlin1024: No, I didn't forget, something happened.**

 **Coolgurl1133: Thanks.**

 **Geo Soul: What?**

 **Guest #1: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Guest Infinity: I got it.**

 **Guest #2: Good to know. That's right.**

 **The Eye Of Skal: Hmm…I suppose I can make something like that happen.**

 **He23t: Yeah right.**

 **MasterCaster: Uh…okay?**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's something involving Luna. Enjoy.**

Luna and Sam sat in Luna's and Luan's room, tuning their guitars when the sound of a door slamming caught their attention. Sam looked at Luna in confusion and Luna frowned, "What was that?"

"My little brother Lincoln," Luna sighed and shook her head, "Every girl he's ever liked either ended up moving away or flat out rejected him," Sam frowned and Luna stood up, "He's been really bummed out and everything,"

"Well let's go try to cheer him up," Luna looked at Sam in confusion as she stood up, "Yeah, I mean he is your little brother, right?"

"Yeah, but what do you have in mind?" Same hummed as a smile slowly crept across her lips.

Lincoln laid on his bed with his arms behind his head and he stared up at the ceiling. He sighed and shook his head, "Well today was full of disappointment…but a least it's over now," hearing the door open, he looked down and saw Luna and Sam walking into the room with robes on, "Hey you two, what's up?"

"Well bro, you seem like you've been having a bad week and we're here to try and cheer you up," Luna answered as Sam closed and locked the door and Lincoln looked confused, "And what better way to cheer you up?"

"How are you…" before he could finish, he watched as his sister and her girlfriend take their robes off, reveling their bras and panties under them, "…help?" the two smiled and walked up to Lincoln with a slight sway in their hips.

Sam knelt on the bed with Lincoln behind her and Luna in front of her. She moaned as she felt Lincoln's dick in her pussy before she began licking Luna's pussy. Luna moaned and bit her lip before leaning forward and began kissing her brother. Lincoln reached up and began rubbing Luna's breasts and Luna moaned in his mouth.

The three laid on the floor, sweat covering their bodies and semen leaking from Sam's and Luna's pussies. Luna looked at her brother and smiled, "So dude, did this little venture help you out of your slump?"

"Well let's see, my bisexual sister and her girlfriend walked into my room in their underwear to try and cheer me up, the three of us had sex and there's a high chance that you two are pregnant,"

"Yeah, but did it help?" Sam questioned and Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Good, now how about another round," Lincoln's eyes widened as his sister and Sam moved closer to him.

 **Something I felt like writing and a few people somewhat asked for. I was going to post this yesterday, but a few things came up. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think and apologies for the shortness.**


	204. PTSD PT 6

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I suppose I can continue it.**

 **Guest: Heh, I'll take what I can get.**

 **That Engineer: Heh, I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **d. felipe76: Alright I'll see what I can do. I'll write a few ideas down, but I'm going to be honest, I usually write fluff for the younger ones, so don't hold your breath if I can't deliver.**

 **Dragontitan: Heh, I suppose I can try. Let me write a few ideas down.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Right.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. Good to know.**

 **Nightmaster000: Good to know. Yeah, there might be a squeal following it.**

 **Authorpickman100: I'll make a sequel soon enough.**

 **MysterD47: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to PTSD. Goddamn I don't think I've updated this in a while. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat down across from his therapist and Olivia looked down at her charts, "Hmm…it looks like you've had a pretty mild week,"

"Not really," Olivia looked up in confusion and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I asked my family not to tell you…that I'll tell you," Olivia hummed in confusion, "All week…I've been returning to the battlefield. When my sister Luna was playing her guitar, I went haywire, then my sister Lynn tried to have a sparring match against me. After the first hit I was back in the warzone and then…"

"Whoa, slow down there, hotshot," Olivia smiled and Lincoln took a deep breath, "You have an hour here, you know do. Wouldn't want to burn time too quickly," Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Now how about you start by telling me what happened with you and your sister Luna,"

"She was playing her guitar and…eventually it got louder and I saw the bloodbath of the battlefield and almost ended up breaking her leg. If it weren't for my sister Lori slapping me, I would've really hurt Luna,"

"Well it sounds like your sister know how to bring you back, but it appears your attacks are becoming more frequent and more dangerous." Olivia sighed and wrote something down in Lincoln's file, "Well I have good news for you. Our specialist, Dr. Kaicher, has an opening next week and with any luck, he'll prescribe something that can help you with your episodes," Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Now, what else happened to you this week?" Lincoln sighed again and began telling Olivia the past week's events.

Lincoln sighed as he walked through the front door, "Hey Linc," he jumped and looked up to see Luan standing in front of him, "How was your session? Any news?"

"Uh…it was fine Luan, and I might be getting medicine next week to help," Luan frowned and nodded, "Anyway, can you not sneak up on me like that. I don't want to have an episode this soon after therapy,"

"Sorry," she looked over his shoulder and frowned, "So where are mom and dad? I thought they took you to your session,"

"They went to get something for dinner," Lincoln walked past his sister and started walking up the stairs, "I'll be in my room…you might want to warn the others that I'm home," Luan nodded and Lincoln walked up the stairs and went to his room.

Lincoln closed the door and panted before screaming and falling onto the bed and shook his head, "Drugs! That's what they're going to give me! That isn't going to…" a knock at the door caught his attention and he looked back to see Lola stepping into the room, "What is it Lola?"

"Are you okay? I was practicing my pageant walk when I heard you scream," Lincoln sighed and shook his head and Lola frowned, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Lola…just the jokers at my therapist office think I need medicine to calm down and get over this stupid…"

"Maybe they're right," Lincoln looked at his younger sister in annoyance and Lola held her hands up, "Lincoln, we're not against you, we're just trying to help you get over you PTSD. We all care about you," Lincoln groaned and sat down on the bed and Lola walked up to him, "I know you don't like taking medicine, but if it'll help I don't think you have a choice,"

"I don't know, Lola," Lincoln cupped a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "I feel like the sessions are helping, but I still have my moments and I almost broke Luna's leg and nearly killed Lynn,"

"And that's why you should take the medicine," Lola sat down next to her veteran brother, "We know you don't want to hurt any of us, and if taking medicine is an option, I think you should take it,"

Lincoln chuckled and rubbed the top of Lola's head, "I fought in a war and saw things normal people shouldn't see and I'm being lectured by one of my younger sisters," Lola smiled and Lincoln shook his head, "Alright, I guess I can give medicine a chance," Lola smiled and hugged her brother before standing up and walked out of the room.

Lincoln watched as the door closed and he laid back on the bed with his arms behind his head, "I hate this…but my sisters and Olivia are right, it might be good to try multiple alternatives," kicking his shoes off, he took a deep breath and turned on his side and fell into an uneasy slumber.

 **Trying to bring this back. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	205. 205

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, PTSD can take either a very long time to cure or it could be out of your system within a year. I've suffered from PTSD for like two years.**

 **d. felipe76: Penis one? I'm not sure, it's been giving me a difficult time. I'm trying.**

 **Zachlor16: Yeah, sometimes the younger siblings are the voice of reason, surprisingly.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, it is. Heh, I don't think I'll be able to do autism, sorry, but that's something personal to me, not autistic, but my little brother is and even though I can't stand him prying into my personal life, I'm always here for him and won't feel right if I do something like that. I can do something else though, no problem.**

 **Guest Infinity: Probably not, but whatever.**

 **Anyway, here's something with Lana. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat under the tree in the backyard, playing a game when he felt someone lean up against him. He looked down and saw Lana sitting next to him. Confused, he cleared his throat and Lana looked up, "Lana…what are you doing?"

"What? I need a reason to sit next to my brother and watch him play his game?" Lincoln arched a brow and Lana smiled as she nuzzled closer to her older brother, "Just pretend I'm not here, okay?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head before he looked down at his game again.

Lincoln walked into the kitchen and began making a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich, "Hey Lincoln," he looked back and saw Lana walking into the kitchen with a smile across her lips, "Can you make me one of those sandwiches?"

"Uh…Lana? I thought you said you'd never eat one of my sandwiches," Lana shrugged her shoulders and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Whatever." He turned and began making Lana a sandwich.

 **Just a small dabble involving Lana. Not going to lie, didn't have anything planned here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	206. 206

**DarthSidious04: Yeah, sorry about that. Didn't get much sleep last night.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Right. Yeah, there's going to be update on that. Probably sooner rather than later. Keep reading.**

 **JGB2699: Thanks. I'm sorry.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **Guest Infinity: Nah, it's cool.**

 **He23t: Alright.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked up to the house and got ready to open the door when the door opened and his younger sister Lola tightly hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. Lincoln sighed and hugged her back, "Okay Lola, who's messing with you this time?"

"Lincoln…I lost the pageant last night!" Lincoln sighed as his sister continued to cry, "And no one seems to care!" Lincoln sighed again and lightly rubbed Lola's back, "Why is everyone being so mean?"

"I don't know, Lola, but it's going to be okay. It was just one pageant," Lincoln broke from the hug and stood in front of her in arm's length, "You can't expect to win every pageant. I know your pageants mean a lot to you, but that's all they are at the end of the day. Pageants," Lola sniffled and Lincoln sighed as he rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry Lola, I'm sure you pageant career is perfectly fine. One little loss won't hurt you,"

"But Lincoln…I lost," she hugged her brother again and Lincoln sighed, "How can I go one? I lost the pageant last night,"

"Alright Lola, alright," Lincoln continued to comfort his younger sister.

 **Cutting this one here, mainly because I didn't have anything planned. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	207. 207

**JGB2699: I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **d. felipe76: Probably, but what can you do? Like I said, I've barely had anything planned for these past few one-shots.**

 **He23t: Yeah, but that's mainly because Lisa is one of my least favorite characters in the show. I suppose I can see what I can do though.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Coming up after this. Probably.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Thanks.**

 **Guest Infinity: I'll see what I can do, but I won't lie, I am not the best at crossovers.**

 **Guest #1: Heh, I suppose I can see what I can come up with. But I'm not making any promises as of right now.**

 **Guest #2: I'll see what I can do.**

 **For now, here's a sequel to 203. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked through the front door and was instantly grabbed and led up the stairs and down the hall to Luna's and Luan's room. Heard the door closed and the lock turn, he looked back and saw Luna and Sam standing behind with panic stricken looks crossing their faces. Confused, he stood up and dusted himself off, "Well I was rejected by Paige at lunch and I was dragged by my sister and her girlfriend when I walked through the door." He sighed and shook his head, "And why did I earn that?"

"Okay…so you remember how you said we could be pregnant?" Sam asked and Lincoln arched a brow, "The day when we decided to try and cheer you up?"

"Uh…yeah and just to let you know, Sam, our sister Luan is the comedian of the family, not Luna and…"

"And this isn't a joke bro," Luna sighed and Lincoln's eyes widened, "We had a feeling we were pregnant for a while, but we just wrote it off." The room fell silent for a few moments and the two frowned at the white-haired boy and Luna walked towards him, "So do you have anything to say?"

"Um…uh I uh…I'll be in my room…for the next three years…probably six and I will…yeah, see you two later," they frowned and Lincoln sighed, "I don't know. It's not every day I learn I got two girls pregnant…and one of them being my own sister,"

"Well we better think of what to do and quick," the siblings looked at Sam in confusion, "Because we'll only be able hide this for so long and if people learn that you got us pregnant…well it wouldn't be a pretty sight,"

"Yeah, right," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "But how are we going to tell people? We can't just walk up to them and say hey, you two are pregnant and I'm the father."

Luna's eyes widened and she quickly covered her brother's mouth before looking around. She sighed and looked back at her brother and narrowed her eyes, "You know the walls have ears bro," she sighed and moved away from her brother and Lincoln frowned and nodded, "Anyway, we have some time before we start showing, so we should be fine until then,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Well that's good…I guess," the two music loving teens frowned and Lincoln walked past them, "Anyway, I'm going to get my homework started. We'll think of something before you two begin to show," the two nodded and Lincoln walked out of the room and down the hall to his room.

Lincoln sat on his bed, focusing on his homework with a hardened look crossing his face. He sighed and pushed his books away and laid back with his arms behind his head, "Sam and Luna are pregnant…mom and dad didn't take the news of Luna being bisexual very well, I can't imagine what they'll do when they learned they're pregnant and that I'm the father," he turned on his side and sighed before closing his eyes.

 **Cutting this one here. Sorry, but something happened and I don't feel like getting into detail right now. This would've been posted sooner, but like I said, something happened. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	208. Time with Paige

**d. felipe76: Good to know. Like I said, I'm having troubles with the Lola one.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Keep reading to find out.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, but what can you do? I'm not sure.**

 **Guest Infinity: Heh, thanks. I know the feeling of having your team bail on you. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **AuthorPikmin100: Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: No, they won't. No, it was a onetime thing.**

 **Guest #2: I'm not so good at Spanish sorry. I would gladly write one if my Spanish wasn't choppy at best, but I don't want to accidently write something and have someone get offended.**

 **Guest #4: Yeah, I might do something involving her soon.**

 **Guest #5: Not good a crossovers, sorry.**

 **Guest #3: Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked through the doors of the arcade with a saddened look crossing his face. Looking around, he walked up to the Dance, Dance Revolution machine and inserted a token and began looking for a song, "Are you going to play alone or are you up for a little one-on-one match," he looked back and saw a familiar face standing behind him, "What do you say? Are you afraid to lose?"

Lincoln smiled and shook his head, "It's good to see you again too, Paige," Paige smiled and walked on the platform and inserted a token as music began to pour from the speakers attached to the sides of the console and the two 11-year-olds began moving their feet.

The two laughed as they sat down and tried to catch their breath. Paige looked at the white-haired boy and smiled, "So…are you ready to lose again?"

"Nah, I don't have any feelings in my legs right now," Lincoln smirked and Paige rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I'll get us something to drink," Paige nodded and Lincoln stood up and walked away from the table.

The two 11-year-olds opened the door to the Loud house and Lincoln looked around with a worried look on his face and Paige looked at him in confusion, "What are you doing Lincoln?"

"Just making sure none of my sisters are around." Paige looked confused and Lincoln sighed, "Look…all ten of my sisters…they can be…scary at times and I don't want them scaring you off,"

"And you're being paranoid," Paige rolled her eyes and the two stepped into the living room and sat down on the couch and Lincoln turned the TV on.

The two laid on the couch while the movie played on the screen. Paige yawned and nuzzled closer to Lincoln and Lincoln wrapped an arm around her and the two fell asleep.

The two heard laughing and the sound of a camera clicking. They opened their eyes and looked up to see Lincoln's sisters hovering over them, phones in hand and wide smiles crossing their lips. The two jumped up and Lincoln got ready to chase his sisters when Lori smiled, "Oh calm down, little brother, we just wanted a couple of pictures," Lincoln growled and Lori held her hands up, "Alright, alright, let's go girls,"

"Later dudes,"

"Bye Linky,"

"Don't have too much fun, Linc," after all ten sisters said goodbye and walked up the stairs, Lincoln sighed and shook his head.

Paige looked at Lincoln and stood up, "I should go. My aunt and uncle are coming by for a visit and my parents are probably wondering where I am."

"I'll see you out," Lincoln stood up and the two of them walked towards the door.

The two stood on the porch for a few minutes before Paige turned and got ready to walk away, "Hey Paige?" she stood and looked back in confusion and Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, "I hope my sisters didn't freak you out or anything and if they didn't…well we're having a little party this weekend and if you're not doing anything…"

"I'll see you Friday," Paige smiled and kissed him on the cheek before turning around and ran from the house.

Lincoln smiled as he watched the orange-haired girl walk down the street before turning around and walked back into the house. He closed the door and sighed before looked up the stairs with narrowed eyes and saw the faces of his sisters disappear from view. He sighed again and shook his head, "I love my sisters, but sometimes I wish they wouldn't intrude in my personal life…especially my love life," he began walking up the stairs and went to his room.

 **Okay a few people wanted something with Paige so here you go. Not going to lie, I had something else planned, but I decided to save that for another day. This would've been out yesterday, but I had to help my parents with something. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you think.**

 **Also, Guest and Guest Infinity, please don't argue in the review section please. I don't want a war breaking out between two of my readers.**


	209. Studying

**DarthSidious04: Yeah, probably.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Zachlor16: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah.**

 **Dread55: Heh, I suppose I can see what I can do. Yeah, I'm still continuing it, but at the moment it's on hiatus because I'm hitting a brick wall.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Yeah, I'm going to continue that.**

 **Guest #1: Uh…I can try, but I'm not making any promises.**

 **JGB2699: Uh…okay, right?**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Heh, I like it. I suppose I can do something with it.**

 **Franklin1024: I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest Infinity: Yes, I know what it's like, but I'm asking nicely here, please do not start anything in the review section. I don't want a war to break out or anything.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #2: Good to know.**

 **Guest #3: Alright, I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Anyway, here's a little something with Luan. Enjoy.**

Luan and Lincoln sat in Luna's and Luan's room while Luan helped Lincoln with his homework. Lincoln groaned and fell back cupping his hands over his eyes, "Luan this is pointless! I'm going to fail and there's nothing we can do," Luan frowned at her only brother, "This is just a waste of time. I might as well give up before I waste any more of your time, Luan,"

"Hold on Linc, how about this," Lincoln looked at his sister in confusion and Luan smiled, "Every time you get an answer right, you'll get a surprise," Lincoln sat up and arched a brow, "I'll start with an easy one. Who wrote the Declaration of Independence?"

"Thomas Jefferson," Luan smiled and leaned forward before lightly kissing her brother. Lincoln stared at his older sister in shock, "Luan?"

"Next question, which famous historian warned the townspeople of the British?"

"Paul Revere," Luan smiled and leaned forward, lightly kissing her brother again, "Luan, are you sure…"

"Okay, the questions are going to get a bit harder," Luan smiled and Lincoln swallowed hard, "But the rewards will be a bit better, if you know what I mean," Lincoln's eyes widened and Luan sighed, "Okay, when did the Solvent Union begin and when did it end?"

"The Solvent Union began on December 30th of 1922 and it collapsed under itself December 26th, 1991," Luan smiled before standing up and walked over to the door and locked it before unbuttoning her blouse and removed it, "Luan? What are you doing?"

"Rewarding you, what do you think?" Luan smiled and walked over to her brother and saddled herself on him, "Next question. When did the Boston Tea Party take place?"

"On the evening of December 16th, 1773," Luan smiled and wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his.

Luan pulled back and gave a seductive smile, "I think one more question and then we'll call it a night, Linc," Lincoln nodded as he felt his face begin to burn up, "This one should be easy. Which battle did Napoleon lose?"

"The battle of Waterloo," Luan smiled and reached behind her and unhooked her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor and wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck and pressed her lips against his again.

The two siblings laid on the floor, naked and in each other's arms. Luan smiled as she nuzzled closer to her only brother, "So Linc, do you need help with some of your other homework?"

"Well there is that math assignment coming up and I might need some help with it," Luan smiled and nodded, "So will I get rewarded if I get the answers correct?"

"Maybe," Luan smiled and kissed his forehead, "But for now, let's finish your history homework," Lincoln sighed and nodded.

 **Just a small little drabble involving Luan. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	210. 210

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Jhay13: Yeah, I guess it was.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: No problem.**

 **Guest #1: Uh…okay? I'll see what I can do.**

 **He23t: Yeah right.**

 **Guest Infinity: Right.**

 **Aaron Nava: I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #2: I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #3: Uh…okay? I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **The Eye Of Skal: Uh…right.**

 **MasterCaster: I was good how was your holiday?**

 **Anyway, here's something with Lori. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on the couch, his eyes focused on the TV while the screen flashed and the sound of explosions filled the air. Feeling someone tap him on the top of his head, he paused his game and looked back to see his oldest sister Lori standing behind him. Confused, Lincoln looked around and shook his head, "What?"

"Well it's been a while since the Santiago's moved away and I figured I'd spend some time with my little brother," Lincoln sighed and shook his head before looking back at the screen and continued his game, "C'mon Lincoln, we're going out," Lincoln glanced back for a second and Lori held out the keys to the sedan, "Let's go little brother. It'll just be the two of us," Lincoln arched a brow and Lori slightly smiled, "Don't worry, this trip is on me," Lincoln sighed and nodded before turning the game off and stood up as the two siblings walked out the house.

The sedan slowed to a stop as it approached a red light. Lori looked at her younger brother and saw him staring out the window, "So how have you been? You really haven't talked to any of us since they moved away."

"I'm fine Lori, just having a difficult time adjusting and everything,"

Lori sighed and gave a sad smile, "Hey," Lincoln looked up in confusion, "The new Ace Savvy comic is coming out today. Why don't we go to the comic book store and get it,"

"Uh…sure, thanks Lori," Lori smiled and nodded before the sedan began moving again.

 **Just a small drabble involving Lori. Sorry for the length, but we've been away all day and that's why this wasn't posted yesterday.**


	211. 211

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: No, I have no hope on her returning.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it is.**

 **Dread55: Right.**

 **MasterCaster: Good to hear.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Good to know.**

 **He23t: Not me, I don't know why.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **DarthSidious05: I suppose I can do something like that. Let me write a few ideas down.**

 **Guest: I will, don't worry.**

 **Anyway, I was going to update Star in the rising, but I'm still hitting a brick wall. For now, here's something involving Tabby. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked up the steps leading to a house and knocked on the door. The door opened and a girl around his age with a purple streak in her black hair stood in front of him, "Lincoln? What are you doing here mate?"

"Hey Tabby…I uh…listen, we're having a party at my house and since I really don't have anyone to invite and…"

"I'm your last resort," Tabby said in a monotone voice and Lincoln slapped his forehead, "Do you want to try again, Lincoln?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Clyde is visiting his nana, Ronnie Anne moved away and I don't want to be the only 11-year-old. So I figured I'd invite you…you know, so you have something to do,"

"Yeah, sure," Lincoln looked at her in confusion and Tabby smiled, "Sure, just let me grab a few things first," Lincoln nodded and Tabby turned and walked into the house.

Music loudly flooded the Loud house as the Loud siblings and Tabby laughed and enjoyed themselves. Luna pulled Lincoln by the arm and led him out of the living room. The two walked out of the house and Luna closed the door and looked at her only brother with a puzzling look crossing her face, "So you went out and invited Tabby to this family only thing?"

"What? I need a reason to invite someone as attractive and…fun…funny…amazing and…"

"And my little brother is crushing on one of my friends?" Luna teased her only brother and Lincoln looked away, "Just don't hurt her bro," Lincoln sighed and nodded before the two of them walked back inside.

The eleven Loud siblings and Tabby laid down on the floor of the living room while the only sound was the movie playing on the TV. Tabby nuzzled closer to the white-haired boy, "Thanks for inviting me, mate,"

"Uh…no problem Tabby, wouldn't be fun without a friend here," he kissed her forehead and Tabby's eyes widened, "And you weren't my last resort, I was going to ask you even if Clyde was still here,"

"Good to know," Tabby smiled and lightly kissed his cheek.

 **Didn't have much planned for this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	212. Little Burdan

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: Maybe in a special or something, but outside of that, no, I don't see that happening anytime soon.**

 **Zachlor16: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, I guess they are.**

 **Guest #1: I might make it into an arc or something.**

 **He23t: Heh, strange, but sounds like it's doable.**

 **Guest #2: I might.**

 **Guest #3: Unfortunately, I was away all weekend with my uncle and cousin. Sorry.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **UnpopularToaster: Coming up. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked out of his room and down the stairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he saw the family trophy case full of awards, all for his sisters. He looked at the shelf designated for his awards and his eyes widened, "Hey, what happened to my most improved brother award?"

"I needed it to mend something," he looked back and saw Lisa standing behind him, adjusting her glasses, "I knew you wouldn't mind,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Right…I guess I can understand," Lincoln frowned and walked out of the house.

Lincoln walked down the street with his head down and his hands in his pockets. He looked up as dark clouds rolled overhead and thunder lightly rumbled. Rain lightly began to fall and he sighed, "Damn…the only trophy I had and Lisa had to smelt it down. I try to find something I'm good at, my sisters get angry at me, so I try to fix it and they give me a trophy and now it's gone." He looked down and continued to slowly walk down the street.

Lincoln walked through the front door and looked around to see his sisters sitting in the living room. Closing the door, his sisters looked up before going back to their activities. Lincoln sighed and began walking up the stairs and to his room.

Lincoln closed the door to his room and began taking the wet clothes off and threw them on the floor and put some dry clothes on. He picked up the wet clothes, opened the door and threw them out into the hall before closing the door and sat down on his bed.

Lincoln let out a deep sigh before laying back with his arms behind his head, "And mom and dad didn't say anything about Lisa melting me trophy? Did they even know about it?" he turned on his side and closed his eyes.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here, I've been out all weekend with my uncle and cousin. I don't know how many parts this is going to have. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	213. 213

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Don't we all know that feeling?**

 **UnpopularToaster: I'm making a few tweaks here and there.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, seriously.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Funny how you say that and it's pouring where I live. I had it removed, want to start from scratch.**

 **Zachlor16: Yeah, maybe.**

 **That Engineer: Yeah, maybe, but I have something instore for this.**

 **Franklin1024: Hitting a brick wall.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: You think so, huh? Well when it comes to me, you'll never know where I might go. I'm not saying you're right, but I'm not saying you're wrong. If you think you know the outcome, good for you, but don't feel bad if you got it wrong.**

 **Guest: I will, I will.**

 **Nightmaster000: Yeah, he does, doesn't he?**

 **Dread55: Uh…okay are you making a request or something here?**

 **Jhay13: You think so, huh? Well keep reading.**

 **WarHusky2000: Good to know.**

 **Anyway, here's something involving Luna, Luan and Lynn. Enjoy.**

Luna, Luan, Lynn and their only brother Lincoln sat in the backyard with bored expressions on their faces. The three sisters looked at their brother and saw him leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. Small smiles formed across their lips before standing up and silently walked back to the house, quietly opening the door and carefully closing it behind them.

Lincoln yawned and opened his eyes and looked around the backyard in confusion, "What the hell? Did they just leave me out here?" he stood up and continued to look around when his phone went off. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he answered, "Hello?"

" _Hey Linc,_ " he heard Luan's voice, " _Can you come up to mine and Luna's room? We need your help with something,_ "

"Uh…yeah, sure Luan, I'll be up in a minute," Lincoln ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket and walked towards the house.

Walking down the hall, he stopped in front of the door leading to his sisters' room and he sighed before knocking on the door, "Come in, Lincoln," he heard Lynn's voice call to him and he arched a brow in confusion before reaching for the knob.

Opening the door, Lincoln stepped into the room and his eyes widened when he spotted his three sisters sitting in the middle of the room in their underwear and smirks crossing their lips, "Hey bro, glad you decided to help us," Luna smiled and stood up and walked over to her brother with a sway in her hips.

Lincoln looked around and shook his head, "Uh…and how exactly can I help yo…" before he could finish, he felt Luna's lips press against his and his eyes widened.

Luna pulled back and smirked at her younger brother's shocked expression, "So…are you going to help us or what, dude?" Luna, Luan and Lynn began removing their bras and Lincoln's eyes widened, "You see…we've been having a little trouble all day and we decided that our little brother could."

"Uh…and what kind of help do you guys wants exactly?" the three smiled as Luan and Lynn walked up to him and Lincoln swallowed hard as he felt the blood leave his head.

Lynn was pinned to the wall with her sisters playing with her breasts and she moaned as she felt Lincoln's dick move in and out of her pussy. Luan smiled and looked at her brother, "Thanks for helping us Linc," she leaned in and kissed her brother.

The four siblings laid out on the floor, panting as sweat covered their bodies and semen poured out of Luna's, Luan's and Lynn's pussies. The three sisters smiled and nuzzled closer to their only brother, "Thanks for the help, Lincoln," Lynn smiled and Lincoln smirked and nodded before the four of them drifted off to sleep.

 **I'm going to add one more part to this. This would've been out yesterday, but I was busy Monday and barely had time to get any writing done. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	214. Taken PT 4

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks. Yeah, I going to continue that.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, they do.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it is.**

 **Dread55: What?**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Uh…okay, right?**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to Taken. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in the room and looked around with a bored expression crossing his face. The door opened and Ronnie Anne stepped inside, "So are you going to let me go or what?" Ronnie Anne smiled and shook her head, "You do realize you're wasting your time, right? Cookie is probably the most determined person I've ever met, not to mention my sisters,"

"And you think I'm worried about them, lame-o?" Ronnie Anne chuckled and shook her head, "Don't make me laugh. All I have to do is keep you here a bit longer, they'll call off the search party and everything will be fine,"

"And what part of determined didn't you hear?" Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, looking up at the ceiling, "Do you remember how cunning Cookie was back in high school? Yeah, I doubt she's going to give up any time soon," Ronnie Anne narrowed her eyes and Lincoln looked at her with a smirk and shook his head, "You know, why don't we play a little game called actions and consequences. The rules are simple, you name an action of your opponent and then you have to name a consequence following it."

"Fine, I'll go first," Ronnie Anne sighed and sat across from him, "Breaking up with me ended up with your kidnapping."

"Oh you made this too easy for me. Kidnapping is a felony and you could get into some serious trouble," Ronnie Anne growled and Lincoln chuckled, "Do you want to try again?" Ronnie Anne scuffed and crossed her arms before she looked away, "Now why don't we talk about something a bit more serious. Like why are you acting like a complete nutcase over something that happened years ago?" Ronnie Anne groaned and turned her back towards him, "I thought I let you down easy when I broke up with you and now you're acting like Yuno Gasai," Ronnie Anne looked back in disbelief, "I wouldn't have compared you, but after kidnapping me and coming in here in your underwear, I couldn't help myself,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, lame-o," Ronnie Anne stood up and began walking towards the door, "I'll be back later with some food for you," she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her while Lincoln sighed and shook her head.

Cookie paced the room with a saddened expression crossing her face. She stopped pacing and looked out the window and sighed, "Okay…where will he be? We searched all over…maybe…no, she can't be involved, he broke up with her." She sighed and sat down on the bed, "I don't know where he could be." She laid down and put her arms behind her head and took a deep breath before she closed her eyes.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here. I might add a few tweaks here and there for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	215. 215

**JGB2699: Nah, I haven't forgotten it.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **DarthSidious04: Heh, interesting. I suppose I can see what I can do.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

The Loud family watched as Lynn looked around the field with narrowed eyes before looking at the catcher and smirked before cocking her arm back and threw the ball down the field. The opposing batter swung and made contact with the ball. Everyone stared in shock as the ball went over the fence and the opposing team cheered as they won the game. Lincoln looked down at the mound and saw his sister look down and she began to shake uncontrollably, "And that is the end of the game with Delaware making a dramatic comeback in the bottom of the ninth." Everyone heard a voice shout through the PA system and the crowd began to disband.

The Loud family walked through the front door and Lynn quickly ran up the stairs. The Loud siblings looked up the stairs with saddened looks crossing their faces, "Well she's going to be up there for a while," Lori sighed and shook her head, "We might want to leave her alone for now." The other sisters nodded and Lincoln frowned as his sisters walked away from him.

Lincoln walked up the stairs and down the hall to Lynn's and Lucy's room and sighed before knocking on the door, "Go away," he frowned and opened the door and stepped into the room, "I said go away Lincoln," Lynn looked up with narrowed eyes and tearstains on her cheeks, "I know I screwed up, I don't need anyone to remind me!"

"Lynn…it was one loss, I don't think that means you have to beat yourself up like this," Lynn scuffed and crossed her arms before looking away, "I know sports is your thing and how important they are to you, but you tried your best. Your team doesn't blame you for this loss, so you shouldn't blame yourself." Lynn groaned and Lincoln sighed and turned around, "Well I tried, but I guess you're a stubborn one. I'll be in my room and…" before he could finish, he felt Lynn's arms wrap around him. He looked back and arched a brow, "Problem?"

"Lincoln…I don't want to be alone," Lincoln looked confused and Lynn sighed, "I've never lost before and I don't want to be alone right now,"

"Lynn, I was going to read comics in my room and you know I like to read comics in my undies," Lynn frowned and Lincoln sighed, "Look Lynn, I'm sure you'll be f…" before Lincoln could finish, he felt Lynn's lips crash against his and his eyes widened.

Lynn backed away, a small, think trail of saliva connecting their mouths and Lynn frowned, "Please stay, Lincoln. I don't know what to do. I lost my first game and I don't know what to do and I don't want to be alone," before Lincoln could respond, Lynn pressed her lips against his again.

Lynn backed away again and began taking her shirt off and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Lynn…what the hell are you doing? This is wrong on so many levels and…"

"Don't deny me anything Lincoln. I lost and I'm feeling real crappy," Lynn pouted, "Please," Lincoln sighed and kissed his older sister and began rubbing her breasts.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here. I didn't have anything planned for Lynn, but I'm going to do a follow up on it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	216. 216

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: I don't think I can do it. If you want to make another request that'll be fine, but the other one…I'm sorry, but I can't find a way to write it without it sounding forced.**

 **He23t: Yeah, there'll be a follow up for it.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, right.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, I agree.**

 **EpsilonMk46: Heh, funny.**

 **Guess: I don't think it's going to have a part two and there'll be an update on that one soon enough.**

 **Dev the snake faunus: Nothing yet.**

 **Guest: I'm not entirely sure.**

 **Deadpool rules: Right**

 **Geo Soul: I suppose I can do something like that, sure.**

 **Guest: I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's a little follow up on 213. Enjoy.**

Luna, Luan and Lynn sat in Lincoln's room, faces paled and eyes widened. Luna shook her head and sighed, "We're fucked dudes. We can't hide this and…"

"We need to think this through," Lynn sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "The only one who's going to know about this is Lincoln and that's because he's involved in it too," the room fell silent and Lynn shook her head, "And I think it'll be better if we tell him when he gets home,"

Luna and Luan sighed and nodded, "Yeah, it might be easier if you guys tell your only brother that he got three of his sisters pregnant," the three sisters jumped and looked back to see Lincoln leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. They frowned and Lincoln sighed, "You guys give me too little credit. I'm smarter than I look,"

"What are you talking about Linc?"

"Luan you're a terrible liar," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, what's the plan and what are…"

"What the…Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, get down here now!" they heard their father call from downstairs and their eyes widened, "Now!" Lincoln looked at his sisters before moving aside and the three stared at their brother in disbelief.

"Just go, it'll look suspicious if you don't," the three sighed and nodded before walking out the room and down the stairs.

Lincoln sat in his room and listened as his parents yelled at his five older sisters. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he looked towards the door. The door opened and Luna, Luan and Lynn stepped into the room and closed the door behind them. Lincoln looked confused and arched a brow, "Okay, so what happened?"

"Someone found our pregnancy tests in the bathroom and when mom and dad are going to take us to the doctor's tomorrow and when they find out what happened, they're going to send us away and…" before Luna could finish, they heard the sedan start and the four of them looked out the window and saw their parents drive down the street.

Lincoln looked at his three sisters and narrowed his eyes, "Alright, let's go," the three stared at their brother in shock and Lincoln sighed, "I know it'll look suspicious if we leave, but if we leave and not tell anyone, friends or family, where we're going, then they can't find us and we should be fine for a while," the three sisters frowned and Lincoln walked towards the door, "Not the smartest move, but we better get going before someone sees us," the three sighed and nodded before the four of them walked out of the room and quietly snuck out of the house.

The four siblings walked into a hotel room and looked around before closing the door behind them and Luna, Luan and Lynn sat down, "So what are we going to do now, dudes?" everyone looked at Luna and Luna sighed, "We practically told mom and dad that we're the ones who are pregnant and since Lincoln is here with us, they'll figure out that he's involved," the siblings sighed, "And who's to say no one will find us?"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, Luna," Luan frowned and shook her head, "But until then, let's figure out what we're going to do,"

"Luan's right," the three looked at their only brother and Lincoln sighed, "We'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen."

 **Cutting this short. Sorry. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	217. Sad News PT 1

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Dragontitan: It will.**

 **DarthSidious04: I've got something planned for it.**

 **Guest #1: Kind of.**

 **Dread55: Heh, I guess I can write a few ideas down and I guess I can watch a few episodes to get some new ideas.**

 **OneClickGod: Good to know.**

 **Anonymous: Heh, I guess so.**

 **The Eye Of Skal: Cringe worthy indeed.**

 **Guest #2: Uh…okay? Right. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #3: Um…I guess I can see what I can do.**

 **Guest #4: I'd have to say either Leni or Lori.**

 **Guest Stereotype: Uh…right, okay?**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy and slight dark warning.**

The students sat in the gym as their school's basketball team and the visiting team ran up and down the court. Lincoln grunted and held his head, "Are you okay Lincoln?" he looked back and saw Cookie, Jordan and Cristina staring down at him, "Is something wrong, Lincoln?"

"No Jordan, I'm…" before Lincoln could finish, he began coughing and everyone in the gym stopped and looked at him and everyone gasped as they saw Lincoln coughing up blood before clasped to the floor.

Lincoln moaned and opened his eyes before looking around the white room, "What…where am I?"

"The hospital," he looked up and saw Cookie standing next to the bed, "You passed out in the gym and the teachers called an ambulance and well…you've been unconscious all afternoon. Clyde was going to be here, but he said he and his dads were going to visit his grandmother."

"And my family?" Cookie frowned and Lincoln looked up in confusion, "Are they here?"

"No one really knows where they are," Lincoln sighed and Cookie shook her head, "So me, Jordan and Cristina stopped by after school. Jordan and Cristina went to get something to drink and…"

The door opened and they looked back to see a doctor step into the room, "Ah, you're awake," the doctor walked up to Lincoln and looked down at Cookie, "Do you mind giving us a minute?" Cookie shook her head before standing up and walked out of the room.

Once the door closed, the doctor sighed and looked at Lincoln, "Well kid, do you want to hear some good news or some bad news?" Lincoln's eyes widened, "The good news is that you were lucky you got here when you did…the bad news is…well," the doctor took a deep breath before he began talking again and Lincoln's eyes widened.

Lincoln, along with Cookie, Jordan and Cristina walked down the street. The three girls looked at the white-haired boy and Cristina arched a brow, "So what did the doctor say?" Lincoln frowned and looked away, "Lincoln?" he looked back and Cristina shook her head, "The doctor? What did he say?"

"Nothing," Lincoln sighed and the three looked at him in confusion, "I need to get home. I'll see you three in school tomorrow," before either of the girls could reply, Lincoln ran down the street.

Lincoln walked through the front door and ran up the stairs without being noticed. Walking into his room, he closed the door and fell on his bed and buried his face in his hands and shook his head, "A brain tumor? Why me? What did I do?"

Hearing the door open, he looked up and saw Lynn walking into his room, "Is everything okay Lincoln? We all heard what happened to you and…"

"If you heard, then why weren't any of you at the hospital?" Lynn frowned and Lincoln stood up and walked over to her, "Do me a favor and tell the others to leave me alone," Lynn nodded before walking out the room and Lincoln slammed the door shut.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head before sitting down again with his head down and his shoulders slumped over, "Now what? The doctor said it might be too risky to do surgery." He sighed and laid back with his arms behind his head.

 **I got one more part for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	218. Confrontations PT 6

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks, keep reading.**

 **JGB2699: Yeah, I suppose it is.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it is.**

 **Jhay13: Right.**

 **DarthSidious04: No, they didn't.**

 **Lunaxsam forever: I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Dragontitan: Heh, interesting. I suppose I can give it a try. Let me write a few ideas down to see what I can get.**

 **Guest #1: Heh, I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Well keep reading.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: No, they didn't.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. No, they don't seem to care.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, I get where you're going.**

 **Dev the snake funus: Uh…okay, right?**

 **Anyway, here's a little update to confrontations. Enjoy.**

Cookie and Lincoln walked through the front door with Lily in Cookie's arms. The two young parents looked around the living room with narrowed eyes before they quietly walked up the stairs. Lily looked up in confusion and began babbling, "Not now, Lily, we're just making sure it's safe," Cookie sighed and shook her head, "We already know your aunts Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lana and Lynn are on our side, but we can't be too careful around your other aunts."

"Which is why we should get up to my room and lock the door before…"

"Before what," they looked up and saw Lori walking into the living room with narrowed eyes, "Tell me something, little brother, why are you two so hellbent on keeping Lily away from mom and dad and why would you…"

"Lori…you heard what the caseworker said. We're perfectly fine taking care of Lily, mom and dad and Cookie's parents gave up, so there's nothing you, Leni, Lola or Lisa can legally do," Lincoln wrapped an arm around Cookie and glared at his sister, "So I advise you to get used to this," Lori growled and Lincoln led Cookie up the stairs.

Cookie sat on the bed with Lily sitting on her lap and Lincoln sat on the floor. Cookie frowned and sighed, "Well that went better than expected," Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "I actually expected our parents to confront us, but instead it was just Lori. Do you think they really gave up?"

"I hope so, Cookie, but I'm not betting against it." Cookie frowned and Lincoln sighed and stood up, "I'm going to get us something to drink. I'll be right back," Cookie nodded and Lincoln turned and walked out of the room.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short, but I had nothing else planned for this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	219. Hiding out

**Dragontitan: Ye, I guess it was.**

 **Guest #1: Uh…okay?**

 **He23t: No, probably not.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Well keep reading.**

 **Davidchan6949: Heh, I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can get.**

 **Dev the snake funus: Right.**

 **Guest #2: I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Guest #3: Uh…okay, right?**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Yeah sure, coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Luna, Sam and Lincoln ran down the street, looking around with panic-stricken looks crossing their faces. The three snuck down an alley and walked up to a metal door before loudly knocking. The door opened and the three looked around before quickly running through the door and it closed behind them, "You three are taking a lot of risks roaming the streets," they looked back and saw Luna's friend Chuck locking the door and walking away from it, "Your families are looking for you three and…"

"You don't know where we are Chuck," Luna narrowed her eyes and walked up to him, "We appreciate you letting us crash here until Sam and I have the babies, but you have to realize that you're putting yourself in danger as well,"

"Damn love, your kicking where it counts," Chuck sighed and shook his head before looking at Luna's younger brother, "You better take care of these two ladies and those babies, kid," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Don't pretend you're innocent on this one, kid, you got…"

"Lay off him Chuck, he knows he's involved, he doesn't need anyone guilt tripping him," Sam sighed and rubbed the top of Lincoln's head, "He feel guilty as it is, he doesn't need anyone else reminding him of what he's done and…"

"It's cool Sam, I knew other people were going to say something," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "And don't worry Chuck, I know what I'm doing," he turned and looked at his sister and her girlfriend, "Anyway, we should be in the clear for a while," Luna and Sam nodded before they turned and walked away.

 **Cutting this one short. Sorry. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	220. 220

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks, no problem.**

 **He23t: No happy ending.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, they are.**

 **Guest: Right?**

 **Franklin1024: You got it dude.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked through the front door and began walking up the stairs. Walking down the hall to his room. Stopping in front of his door, he heard sniffling coming from Lola's and Lana's room. Confused, he opened the door and stepped inside to see his two younger sisters sitting on their beds with their backs towards him, "Uh guys…are you two all right?" they shook their heads and Lincoln sighed as he walked further into the room, "What uh…why are you two in here crying?" they looked back and Lincoln's eyes widened at their blackened eyes, "What happened to you two?"

"We were…at the park…and this bully came up and…he…" Lincoln sighed and rubbed the top of Lola's head.

Lana stood up and walked up to Lincoln and Lincoln rubbed the top of her head and smiled at his sisters, "Why don't you two get cleaned up and I'll take you two to get some milkshakes when I'm finished my homework," the two slightly smiled and nodded before Lincoln turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Lincoln walked through the gate to the park and looked around before he spotted a boy around his age with brown hair, picking on a group of younger children. He growled and walked up to the boy, "Hey buddy," the kid looked back and Lincoln stopped in front of him, "It looks like you like picking on little kids,"

"And so what if I do?"

"You wouldn't have tormented a pair of blonde twins earlier, have you?"

"You mean the sparkly girl and the muddy twin? Yeah, the muddy one got some dirt on my shoes and I decided to…" before he could finish, he doubled over in pain when he felt Lincoln punch him in the stomach.

The boy looked up and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "And that's me being nice. Don't harass my sisters again bastard," he turned and began walking away, "And just so you know, I have a total of ten sisters, and if any of them learn that you were picking on our twin sisters…well they'll that I should've done much worse than just punching you like that," he chuckled and began walking away.

Lincoln walked through the front door and Lola and Lana looked at him and Lana frowned, "You forgot about us?"

"No, I just had to take care of something," Lincoln smiled and rubbed he top of her head, "Now let's go get those milkshakes," the twins smiled and nodded before the three siblings walked out of the house.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here. It's hot as hell where I live and I don't want to be in front of the computer any longer than I have to. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	221. Heat wave

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **DarthSidious04: Yeah, it was.**

 **Dragontitan: Good to know.**

 **Zachlor16: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Okay?**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. Right.**

 **Anyway, here's something with Luan. Enjoy.**

The heat was intense over the city of Royal Woods as the residents remained inside. Luan moaned and stood up and looked around before sighing, "I think Lincoln has the right idea when he reads his comics…plus no one else is here," she began unbuttoning her blouse and began wiggling out of her skirt.

Kicking her clothes to the side, she breathed a sigh of relief as she felt her body cool down. She turned around and spotted her brother standing on the steps in his underwear, staring at her with wide eyes. The two siblings stood in silence for a few moments before Luan smiled and walked up to her brother, "Hey Linc, how about we keep this little incident between us,"

"Luan…you're uh…you're in your underwear and I do…" before he could finish, he felt the cold metal of Luan's braces press against his lips.

Luan backed away from her brother and smirked, "I'll make it worth your while." Lincoln looked confused as he watched his comedy loving sister as she walked over to the window and closed the curtains and then walked over to the door and locked it.

She turned and walked up to her brother and licked her lips and smiled, "Or you can just go back to your room and read comics in your underwear and we'll pretend none of this happened." Before Lincoln reply, Luan leaned closer and pressed her lips against his again.

Luan backed away and looked down and lightly chuckled, "Well it looks like your little friend agrees with me,"

"It's not funny Luan…I'm a teenage boy and you're in your underwear and…" before Lincoln could finish, he felt Luan's lips against his again and Lincoln rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around her waist and held her close. The two separated and Luan smiled and grabbed Lincoln by the wrist and began leading him upstairs.

The two siblings walked into Lincoln's room and Luan closed the door behind them before taking her bra off and threw it down to the floor and Lincoln stared wide eyed at his sister's bare breasts, "Don't look so surprised Linc," she slipped her panties off, revealing a freshly shaven pussy, "Now why don't you lose the underwear and come here and fuck me," Lincoln looked at his sister in disbelief, "C'mon Linc, it'll be fun," Luan walked up to him with a sway in her hips before she pulled his underwear down and wrapped her lips around her dick.

The two siblings knelt on the bed, Luan pinned to the wall and sweat running down their bodies. Luan panted and looked back and smirked, "Keep fucking me, Linc! Teach that pussy a lesson!" Lincoln smirked and began picking up speed, leaning forward and began rubbing his sister's breasts.

The two siblings leaned up against the dresser and panted. Before either one of them could speak, they heard the family sedan pull in the drive and their eyes widened before they grabbed their underwear and Lincoln grabbed his clothes before the two of them ran out of the room and down the stairs where Luan picked her clothes up and got dressed.

Luan unlocked the door and the two siblings sat down on the couch as the door opened and their parents stepped inside, "Kids…why are the curtains closed?"

"It was too hot we decided to close them for a while," Luan answered and their parents looked at them in confusion, "Anyway, how was your day?" their parents shrugged their shoulders before closing the door into the kitchen.

 **Okay, I was going to update vampires, but my computer was on the verge of dying and right before I could plug it in, we had a power outage and my computer died, deleting my hard work, so I'm going to try again tomorrow. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	222. Vampires PT 4

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Geo Soul: I don't know how I can do that. Let me write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Good to know.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it is.**

 **Franklin1024: It's not my laptop, I was just being stupid and was paying attention to my battery life and the power outage didn't help at all. None taken.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, I hate when something like that happens.**

 **Guest #2: Probably, but like I said, we had a power outage and my computer died and I lost all my hard work. So I had to make sue with what I had.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Guest #3: I wake up early. I don't know what time zone you're in, but I'm in Eastern.**

 **Guest #4: The hell are you talking about? I'm talking about South Park.**

 **Anyway, here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sprinted down the street as he heard shouting from behind him. He ran up to Ronnie Anne's house and rapidly knocked on the door. The door opened and Ronnie Anne stepped outside, rubbing her eyes, "Lame-o? What are you doing here?"

"You need to hide me," Ronnie Anne looked confused and Lincoln sighed, "My sister Lucy told my other sisters and our parents that I helped you escape no the night of the red moon and now…well they're out to kill me for being kind to a human,"

"Wait, but you said that…"

"I know I said I've met good people every decade or so, but my family is pretty old fashioned and they don't really trust humans," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "So can I hide out here or not? I mean it's fine if you'd rather I find somewhere else to stay, but not too many humans will let a vampire into their home."

Ronnie Anne sighed and shook her head before stepping aside. She stared at the white-haired vampire and arched a brow, "Well?" Lincoln narrowed his eyes and Ronnie Anne sighed again, "Come in, lame-o," Lincoln nodded and walked past her before Ronnie Anne closed and locked the door.

Ronnie Anne looked at her undead guest and yawned, "Well I better get back to bed. Don't worry about my family, my parents and brother are away for a few days." Lincoln sighed and nodded, "If you get hungry, there are a few mice in the attic," Lincoln nodded and Ronnie Anne walked up the stairs and went to her room as Lincoln sighed and sat down before cupping a hand over his eyes and shook his head.

His head shot up when he heard a faint knock on the door. Standing up, he slowly walked up to the door and looked out the window. He spotted his sister Luan standing on the porch with a frown on her face. He sighed and opened the door and stood behind the door, "Linc…listen, we need to talk," Lincoln narrowed his eyes and Luan frowned, "So are you going to invite me in?"

"This house isn't abandon, so I can't. And I don't think Ronnie Anne…"

"Who's at the door, lame-o," they looked back and saw Ronnie Anne walking down the stairs with an annoyed look on her face. She narrowed her eyes and walked up to the vampire, "So you're here to…"

"Ronnie Anne, invite her in," Ronnie Anne looked at the white-haired vampire in disbelief and Lincoln sighed, "This is Luan, and although she's one of my older sisters, she is one of the more understanding ones."

"But lame-o," Lincoln looked at her and Ronnie Anne sighed before looking at Luan and narrowed her eyes before stepping aside, "Come in," Luan nodded and stepped inside and Ronnie Anne closed the door before sitting down on the couch and crossed her arms, staring at Luan.

Luan frowned and rubbed the back of her head, "I'd like to have a word with my brother in private," Ronnie Anne arched a brow and Luan sighed, "Please mortal, I need to talk to my brother in private,"

"Go back to bed, Ronnie Anne," Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln in confusion, "You need to sleep, and like I said, Luan is one of my understanding sisters,"

Ronnie Anne sighed and stood up, "You both are welcome to the mice in the attic if you get hungry," Luan nodded and Ronnie Anne turned and walked back up to the stairs and went to her room.

The two siblings sat in the living room in silence and Lincoln sighed, "So…what made you come looking for me without the others? Are you leading me into a trap or something?"

"Lincoln," Luan gasped and placed a hand on her chest, "I'm your favorite sister, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," Lincoln arched a brow and Luan sighed, "Yeah, well I was a little upset when I heard you were helping a human during the night of the red moon, but after doing some rational thinking, I realized that you didn't lose your cape, that you gave it to that girl, and that you were just trying to protect her,"

"So what? Aren't you scared the others will find out and come after you too?" Luan frowned and shook her head, "Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to try and help you, Linc," Luan frowned and Lincoln arched a brow, "I won't blame you if you think I'm lying, but I really want to try and help you,"

Lincoln sighed and walked towards the stairs. He looked back at his confused sister and slightly smiled, "C'mon, Ronnie Anne said we could help ourselves to the mice in the attic," Luan sighed and nodded before she began to follow her only brother up the stairs and to the attic.

 **After a long hiatus, this is coming back. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	223. 223

**Dragontitan: Nah, I have something planned.**

 **Guest #1: How about you calm down, buddy. I was just stating a point.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: I just wrote one for them. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #2: Uh…okay?**

 **Guest #3: Wow, like wow. I uh…wow um…yeah, wow. I don't know if I can do something like that, but I suppose I can give it a try.**

 **Anyway, here's another part to the sequel of second chances. Enjoy.**

Cristina and Lincoln stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner when the front door opened and Linda and Luke stepped inside and tossed their backpacks aside and got ready to walk up the stairs when Cristina called to them, "Linda, Luke, come here please." The two turned and watched as their children walked into the kitchen. Cristina sighed and crossed her arms, "Okay you two, why are you kids coming home so late?"

The two looked down and Lincoln arched a brow, "Kids, your mother asked you a question. Why are you two getting home late?"

"Uh…detention," Luka answered and their parents stared at them with wide eyes, "Later," before their parents could react, the twins turned and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

The two sighed and turned back around and continued to make dinner. Lincoln snickered and Cristina looked at her husband in confusion, "And what's so funny?"

"Our kids got their first detention. I say we use this to our advantage and mess with them for a while. Tell them that they can't go to their friend's this weekend." Cristina rolled her eyes and lightly punched Lincoln across the arm, "Heh, can't kill me for trying,"

"This isn't a laughing matter Lincoln, our children got detention and you're making jokes,"

"Relax honey, so our kids got detention, I'm pretty sure it's not the end of the world. I mean, remember how many times we've gotten detention after the winter formal?" Cristina sighed and Lincoln smirked, "It's fine, we'll just ground the kids for a while and we'll call the school tomorrow to find out what happened," Cristina nodded before the two of them continued.

 **Sorry for cutting this here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	224. Gender-bent PT 4

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, they are.**

 **SilverNugget: Thanks. I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **He23t: We do it to my little cousins and their reaction is always priceless.**

 **Guest #1: Heh, I'll see what I can come up with, although it might be too easy, with the siblings thinking Lily was cussing through the entire episode.**

 **Guest #2: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anyway, here's a little gender bent update. Enjoy.**

Linka sat in the living room, watching TV with a small smile crossing her lips. She felt the couch sink in a little and she looked up to see her brother Lane sitting on the other end of the couch, looking at her. Confused, she arched a brow and shook her head, "Uh…what do you want Lane?"

"Well my sister is feeling down, so I'm here to tell you some of my jokes and…"

"Actually Lane, I'm fine," Lane looked confused and Linka slightly smiled, "Robert go a week's worth of detention today after trying to sneak into the girls' locker room and dropped a towel from one of the girls," Lane's eyes widened and Linka chuckled and shook her head, "The little pervert thought it was funny, but he only ended up getting his ass kicked and a week detention,"

"Damn, this little rat bastard won't learn a damn thing, would he?" Lane sighed and stood up, "Anyway, since you don't need my jokes, I guess I can just…"

"Well since you're here, I guess I can hear one of your jokes,"

Lane smirked and sat back down, "Alright, that's my favorite little sister," Linka smiled and rolled her eyes as she shook her head, "Okay, okay, okay, I know you're my only sister, but still,"

"Yeah, whatever Lane, now what's the joke?"

"Right, why did the polar bear turn red? Because it was em-BEAR-essed," he laughed and Linka looked slightly annoyed, "Okay…how about this, a man and his son were driving down a street when a pig came out of nowhere and the man hit the animal, killing it almost instantly. No one was around to see the accident, but the man and son knew they were in trouble. They were living a town where killing animals was illegal."

"Is there going to have a punchline or something?"

"Yeah, it's coming. So the man and his son picked the pig up and put it in the back of the car before driving away, planning on burying it the next evening. That morning, the man and his son were eating breakfast when a knock at the door caught their attention and the man answered it to see two officers standing on the front step. The man didn't look too worried as he had parked the car in the garage and he asked if there was something wrong.

The officer on the right said that they have received a report that he and his son and killed a pig. The man looked shocked before sighing and said with a straight face 'And who told you such a ridiculous story.'

The officer on the left answer the pig squealed," he laughed and Linka lightly chuckled and shook her head, "Heh, I got you to laugh,"

"Yeah, you did," Linka sighed and sat back, "Thanks for the joke, Lane," Lane smirked and nodded before standing up and walked away.

 **Brief update to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	225. 225

**Dragontitan: Yeah.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Nah, they had detention. Same age as the last update.**

 **Guest #2: Probably in most schools, but in my old school, there was this kid that did something similar and got detention for a week, so I decided to go with that.**

 **MasterCaster: Good to know. No I haven't.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Guest #3: Nah, no update for Friday. Sorry, but we had a family reunion thing this past weekend and we had to leave at like five in the morning. Didn't have time to do much of anything and we were having too much fun that no one really wanted to be on their phones or computers.**

 **Dinosaurs rule: Heh, I suppose it does deserve a sequel. I might write it after this.**

 **MasterCaster: Heh, interesting. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's a here's something with Paige. Enjoy.**

Paige and Lincoln walked through the front door and saw Lincoln's sisters sitting in the living room. His sisters looked up and Luna smirked, "Alright dudes, now we can get this party started,"

Lincoln rolled his eyes and looked at the orange haired girl next to him and slightly smiled, "I bet you regret coming here,"

"Are you kidding? You did warn me that your sister can be scary, and with that, I', sure they can be a little crazy too," Paige smiled and shook her head, "Anyway, thanks for inviting me to this…party?" Lincoln rolled his eyes and nodded before closing the door as music poured from the speakers.

Paige looked around as the siblings celebrated and spotted Lincoln walking into the kitchen and she followed him. She walked up to the white-haired boy and tapped him on the shoulder. Lincoln looked back in confusion and arched a brow, "What?"

"Listen…I uh…I need to tell you something. Can we go to your room for a minute?" confused, Lincoln nodded and the two walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Lincoln's room.

Walking into the room, Lincoln closed the door and looked at Paige in confusion and shook his head, "Okay…so what's wrong Paige? My sister's too much for you?"

"No, nothing like that," Paige sighed and looked away, "It's just…well," she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his and Lincoln's eyes widened.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short, but like I've said, we were at a family reunion all weekend. I'll have another part for this soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	226. 226

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Samxluna forever: Thanks. Yeah, right after this one.**

 **Franklin1024: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **d. felipe76: I'm going to try to get it out before 300.**

 **Guest: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Here's something that Dinosaurs Rule requested and it's been bugging me ever since I read the review. Enjoy.**

Lola, Lana and Lincoln walked through the front door and spotted their sisters sitting on the couch. The twins looked up at their brother and saw a frown formed across his lips before he began limping up the stairs and they followed him. The three siblings walked into Lincoln's room and Lincoln sat down on the bed and applied pressure to his freshly stitched wound and his sisters frowned, "You two do know you don't have to be here. You can go downstairs and watch TV with the others,"

"And let you hurt yourself again," Lola smiled and shook her head, "Heh, no way Lincoln.,"

Lincoln sighed as his sisters and Lana smiled as she leaned up against him, "And besides, it isn't a good idea to leave you alone after coming home from the hospital."

Lincoln slightly smiled and shook his, "Heh, why do I get the feeling that I won't have any alone time for a while?" he rubbed the top of their heads, "I guess you guys are…" before he could finish, he felt forward and began coughing up blood.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa and Lily sat in the living room, their eyes fixated on the TV when the sound of Lola and Lana screaming caught their attention. Jumped up, Luna scooted Lily up and they ran up the stairs and down the hall to Lincoln's room. Opening the door, the eight sisters stared in shock as they saw Lola and Lana kneeling next to Lincoln as a puddle of blood began to form next to him, "What happened?" the twins looked up with narrowed eyes and Luan frowned, "What's wrong with Lincoln?"

"What's wrong is you idiots made Lincoln feel so guilty that he tried to kill himself a few days ago!" Lana snapped and her sisters jumped back in shock, "We were at the hospital with him and when we he came up here…he just…he needs to go back to the hospital!"

"Right, I'll call an ambulance!" Lori turned and ran down the hall while everyone else began to panic.

Luna and Lynn ran into the room and knelt beside their only brother. Luna began applying pressure to Lincoln's opened wound while Lynn lifted Lincoln's head onto her lap. Luna looked at her brother and frowned as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, "C'mon dude! Don't die on us!"

Blood poured from Lincoln's mouth and tears fell from Lynn's eyes, "C'mon Lincoln…we didn't mean it!" Luna continued to apply pressure on the wound while everyone stared in shock and horror at their brother bleeding to death on the floor.

Lincoln moaned and opened his eyes and looked around the hospital room. He sighed and shook his head, "What happened? I didn't try to kill myself again,"

"The doctors who stitched you up the first time didn't do a very good job," he looked to his right and saw all ten of his sisters standing beside him. Luna sighed and hugged her brother, "Dude, Lola and Lana told us what happened and…" before she could finish, Lincoln pushed her away and grunted in pain.

His sisters looked at him in shock and Lincoln stared at them with narrowed eyes, "I don't need your damn petty! You idiots said it should've been me and…"

"Lincoln," Lola and Lana climbed onto the bed and cuddled up to their older brother, "Please calm down. We don't want your wounds to open up again," Lincoln sighed and slightly smiled as he rubbed the top of their heads.

"Wait…why are you being kind to the twins?" Luan asked and Lincoln glared at her, "You just said that you don't need our petty and…"

"Well unlike you morons, Lola and Lana didn't blame me for mom and dad dying and they didn't give any snide remarks," the sisters frowned and looked away, "So tell me why should I be nice to any of you morons?"

The room fell silent when the door opened and a doctor stepped inside, "Take it easy kid, we wouldn't want your stitches to open again," they looked back and the doctor walked up to the bed, "And if I were you I'd go easy on your sisters. They apparently care about you," Lincoln growled and looked away, "Anyway, we're going to have to keep you here for a few days. Just a precaution," the room fell silent again and the doctor sighed, "Well…I'll leave you kids alone for now," turning around, the doctor walked out of the room and carefully closed the door.

The room fell silent for a few minutes when Lola spoke up, "Lincoln, can we watch Dream Boat? There's a new episode on and I don't want to miss it,"

Lincoln smiled and shook his head, "Yeah, sure Lola. Put it on," the twins smiled as Lola turned the TV on and cuddled up to their brother.

Lola, Lana and Lincoln watched TV as their sisters looked at them and they frowned, feeling guilt fill their bodies before tears silently slid down their faces and they looked down.

Lincoln looked down at the twins and sat their eyes fixated on the TV screen. He slightly smiled before looking up at the rest of his sisters and narrowed his eyes as they lowered their heads, "Tell me…why would you think it was a good idea to say those hateful things? Didn't mom and dad always say that we have to value family above everything else?"

"Linc…"

"And not only did you morons blame me and sent me into a suicidal depression, I've made Lola and Lana cry, twice…and they actually were the only ones who didn't hold the accident against me." They frowned and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "You know I can forgive almost anything, but after Luna said it should've been me in that accident and how Lynn said I should've never been born…well let's just say my standards have increased since then."

"Lincoln…we were just upset," Lucy chimed in.

Lincoln groaned and rolled his eyes, "Oh, you were upset? Is that it? You didn't think I was upset over what happened? You didn't think I blamed myself for the accident? And to add insult to injury you morons made it quite clear that you blamed me,"

"Lincoln," his eyes widened and he looked down with a softened expression on his face, "You need to stop before your stitches come undone again,"

"Heh, well we wouldn't want that, now would we?" he smiled and rubbed the top of their heads before the three of them looked back up at the TV.

 **I'm going to have another part to this soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	227. 227

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading**

 **He23t: Yeah, I can do something like that.**

 **Dragontitan: Right, but unfortunately some things cannot be forgiven so easily.**

 **Mikedonald: Thanks. Yeah, hard to believe.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Keep reading to find out. Chapter 158.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Right, good to know.**

 **DarthSidious04: Chapter 158.**

 **Eiwinskaller's Abomination: Thanks. Good to know.**

 **Anyway, here's the Luna and Sam thing lunaxsam forever asked for. Enjoy.**

Luna walked up to her crush Sam sitting alone in the school's courtyard. She stopped behind her and cleared her throat, catching the blonde girl's attention. Sam smiled and turned around, "Hey Luna, what's up?"

"Hey Sam," Luna smiled as a blush crept across her face, "Hey…listen, there's this benefit concert this weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" Sam looked confused and Luna sighed, "The proceeds go to help stroke victims." ( **I have my reasoning for this. Just bear with me.** )

"Yeah, sure," Sam slightly smiled and stood up, "Sounds like it could be fun," the bell rang and Sam sighed, "Well I guess I'll see you later," Luna nodded and Sam walked past her.] before Luna turned and walked back towards the school.

The school week slowly ended and Luna walked down the stairs and out the front door without saying a word. She walked down the street. Reaching the corner, she saw Sam walking up to her, wearing her usual clothes and she smiled, "Hey Luna," Sam smiled and walked up to her, "So are you ready to rock?" Luna nodded and the two teenage girls walked down the street in silence as crickets played their nightly songs.

 **I apologize for cutting this one short, this is a new deal for me and I'm trying to write a few ideas down. The reason I made awareness for stroke victims is simple, my girlfriend's father died from a stroke and I want to try and raise awareness for her. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	228. 228

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah. She's holding up, but still devastated by it.**

 **AuthorPikmin100: Thanks.**

 **Franklin1024: I'm sorry to hear that and glad to hear you support awareness for stuff like that.**

 **Lunaxsam forever: It was my girlfriend's father, but thanks.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks.**

 **He23t: No it's not.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **Arago2: Yeah, sorry about that. Yeah, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **DarthSidious04: Yeah sure. I had something planned for that after watching a movie with my little cousins.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lola and Lana sat on the couch in the living, watching TV when their sisters walked through the front door. Lola grabbed hold of the remote and glared at them, "We were here first. The TV is ours,"

"Like we want to argue over the stupid remove," Lori sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ohana," the ten sisters looked at the TV screen with wide eyes as the scene unfolded in front of them, "Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind…or forgotten, yeah,"

Luna grunted and shook her head, "Damn…is this some kind of stupid guilt trip thing or something?" she sighed and walked towards the kitchen, "Well whatever. It isn't going to work. He had nothing to gain out of his behavior."

"Still…we need to like, check on him…he is our brother," Leni voiced and the room fell silent, "Well if no one else wants to check on him, I will." She turned and walked up the stairs with her sisters following close behind her.

Walking down the hall to Lincoln's room and Leni reached down to the knob and turned it. Pushing the door opened, the ten sisters spotted their only brother laying on the floor with his back towards them. They walked up to him and Luan slightly smiled, "Hey Linc, can we talk?" she knelt down beside him and turned him over. Their eyes widened when they sa the pale look crossing Lincoln's face.

 **Knocking this in two parts. Sorry, but something came up. I bet everyone can guess what movie that Ohana is from. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	229. Taken PT 5

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Right. It might not be one of my favorite movies, but since I was stuck babysitting and that was basically the only thing that was on at the time, I figured as long as it kept my cousins quiet. Keep reading to find out.**

 **DarthSidious04: Probably. Yeah, I guess I should start naming chapters**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Uh…okay?**

 **Frankling1024: Right. Keep reading to find out.**

 **Guest #1: Right.**

 **Guest #2: Keep reading.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Right. Keep reading to find out what happened.**

 **Guess: Well all I can say is keep reading to find out what happens next.**

 **He23t: Thanks.**

 **Onepieceranger123: Right. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, Arago wanted some more gender-bent chapters, I'm probably going to write it after this. For now here's an update to taken. Enjoy.**

Lincoln smirked as he paced the room. The door opened and Ronnie Anne stepped inside, "So lame-o, you finally realized that no one is coming for you?"

"Actually Ronnie Anne, I realized something more important. Do you remember how I told you that Cookie was a determined person? Well I just remembered that she's also like a hound dog. She alone will find where you've been keeping me and I won't hold her back when she decides to kick your ass," Ronnie Anne narrowed her eyes as Lincoln sat down and crossed his arms, "Yes, I'm willing to bet that she's right outside the door as we speak, waiting for you to leave." Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes before turning around and walked out of the room, slammed the door behind her.

Cookie walked up to the Loud house with narrowed eyes before knocking on the door. The door soon opened and Luna stepped outside with a frown, "Hey dude…sorry, but we haven't heard from Lincoln and…"

"It's Ronnie Anne," Luna looked shocked as Cookie clinched her teeth and tightened her fists, "She took Lincoln…I know it,"

"Cookie…before you go making accusations, you need…"

"Don't tell me I need proof, Luna…Ronnie Anne is behind Lincoln's disappearance."

Luna sighed and shook her head before stepping aside, "Alright dude, if you're sure about this, you might as well come in and talk to my parents." Cookie nodded before walking past Luna.

 **I got one or two more parts for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	230. 230

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Zachlor16: No, I keep hitting a brick wall with that, sorry.**

 **Dragontitan: Not really.**

 **Franklin1024: Thanks. Yeah, I keep hitting a brick wall on that one.**

 **Guest #1: Writer's block, happens to the best of us.**

 **He23t: You think so huh? Well keep reading.**

 **Dev the snake faunus: Yeah.**

 **Zoryan El Muerto: Maybe, right.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Lost interest really.**

 **KennyIsSenpai69: Dark much? Yeah, sure, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in his now empty room and mumbled under his breath as he shook out of frustration. His left eye began to twitch and he began laughing, "So…this is what they'd do, this is how they handle something like this? All because of a little lie?"

He shook his head and snickered as the door opened and Lola stepped inside, "Shut up Lincoln, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" Lincoln looked at his sister and smirked before standing up and ran towards her, pulling her into his room.

Lola's eyes widened as her only brother began to strangle her and she began gasping for air. Lincoln chuckled and grinned, "So you want to get some beauty sleep? Well let me help you with that," his grip grew tighter and Lola's face began to turn red.

Lincoln soon stood up and glared down at the lifeless body of his sister, "Lincoln?" he looked up with a menacing grin to see Lana entering his room, "What…what did you do?" Lincoln smirked and ran towards her.

Before Lana could escape, Lincoln grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the room and closed the door before he began to strangle her.

 **Didn't have anything planned outside of what Kenny said. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	231. Hangover PT 1

**MasterCaster: Sorry I didn't give you a shout out. Best of luck on your first day back to school.**

 **DarthSidious04: No…maybe…okay yeah, he's going away for a while.**

 **He23t: Maybe a little.**

 **Guest: What? Someone asked for a dark one-shot and I tried my best to deliver.**

 **Eiwinskaller's Abomination: Uh…no, I'm not going back there. Simple murder though.**

 **That Engineer: Well I had little to go one.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Back to the rating thing again? Alright, cool. Well like I said to Engineer, had little to work with.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest Stereotype: Doesn't anyone read the closing AN?**

 **KennyIsSenpai690: Uh…right? No, I don't think you're going to ruin this site.**

 **SonicMax: No, sorry, but even I have my standards.**

 **Dinosaurs Rule: You're welcome and yeah, you can leave a request whenever.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was. Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Loud music filled the gymnasium as strobe lights flashed and the students laughed and they staggered around the gymnasium. Lincoln felt someone grab him by the arm and began leading him away out of the gymnasium and to a darkened room.

Lincoln moaned and slowly opened his eyes as the rays of light touched his face. Cupping his left hand over his eyes, he groaned, "What happened? Why does my head hurt and…why does my fingers fell cold?" he moved his hand away and opened his eyes completely to stare in shock at five golden bands around his left ring finger.

His eyes widened as he looked down to see Ronnie Anne, Paige, Haiku, Tabby and Cookie ( **I know you said you wanted Polly, but I personally didn't like her or Giggles, so I'm sorry.** ) lying in bed, nuzzled up to him, each baring gold bands around their left ring fingers. He screamed in a panic, waking the five girls up. Ronnie Anne moaned as she rubbed her eyes, "What the hell lame-o? Why are you…lame-o?"

"The reason I'm yelling is because…well look down at your fingers." The five girls looked confused before looking down and their eyes widened at the sight of the golden bands before they began screaming in a panic.

The door opened and Lincoln's sisters ran into the room. The ten sisters stared at the six teenagers in the bed and Lily giggled as she clapped her hands, "Linky,"

"Dudes, what's going on in here?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Alright, everyone who is not involved here, get out," his sisters stared at him and Lincoln growled, "Now!" his sisters jumped and Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily walked out of the room, "Lucy what are you still doing in here?"

"Haiku is one of my friends and I would like to know what's…"

"Get out of my room!" Lucy jumped back and watched as Lynn closed the door before she turned and walked away.

Lincoln's five older sisters stared at the six and Luan arched a brow, "Alright Linc, none of the younger ones are here. Now what's going on? Why are the six of you in bed together?"

The six looked away and Lori sighed and shook her head, "Look dweeb, if you don't tell us what's going on, we'll literally go tell mom and dad about this and they'll force you to talk."

"We were…someone must've…" Tabby sighed and shook her head, "Mate, someone spiked the soda at the dance last night, we all must've gotten drunk and well…" the six held their hands up and the five sisters stared in disbelief at the wedding bands that dawned around their ring fingers.

"This can't be legal," Lynn voiced and shook her head, "I mean…the marrying age is twenty-five and as far as I know, it's illegal to marry someone while they're intoxicated, much less a harem type marriage."

"We're going to fight these hangovers and then we're going to go to court to figure this mess out," Cookie groaned and shook her head, "Just…just leave us alone and we'll figure something out." The five sisters stared at them and Cookie moaned, "Just leave us alone right now!" the five sisters flinched before walking out of the room and closed the door behind them.

The five teenagers sighed and Paige shook her head, "Well let's get something to eat and then find out what the hell happened last night." The others nodded in agreement before standing up and walked out of the room.

The six walked down the street and looked around before walking up the steps leading to the courthouse. Looking around, they heard a voice ask, "Do you kids need help?" they looked up and saw a guard standing behind them, "What are you kids doing in a courthouse?"

"We uh…we need to talk to a judge about something," the guard looked at them in confusion and Cookie sighed, "It's kind of important," the guard shrugged and led them down the hall.

The six teenagers walked into a courtroom and the judge looked up and groaned, "No, no way," the six looked confused and the judge stood up, "I tried talking you kids out of this mess yesterday and you didn't want to hear it. And now that you realize you've made a mistake, you think I'm going to annul this mess?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, little lady!" the judge hissed at Haiku, "I can't stand it when people get married and want to annul it a day later. So I'm not going to annul it and I'm going to see to it that no other judge will annul for six months!" the six teenagers stared at the judge in shock, "Maybe then you kids will learn a valuable lesson," slamming the gavel, the six teenagers flinched before they were escorted out of the courthouse.

The six teenagers walked down the street and Paige shook her head, "So now what? That judge seemed pretty pissed and from the sound of it, we're stuck with each other for the next six months,"

"For now, we get back to the house and think of a way to tell our parents about this mess and with any luck they'll help us sooner than six months." Lincoln sighed and the rest of the walk home fell silent.

 **Don't know how many parts this is going to have. Yeah, I know most of this one is complete nonsense, but it's a fanfiction so just go with it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	232. 232

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Ah I guess you're right.**

 **XD: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Keep reading.**

 **Eiwinskaller's Abomination: They can, but it wouldn't change the fact that they are now in a six-way marriage or anything.**

 **MasterCaster: Heh, I bet it is.**

 **Guest #2: I don't know if I can write it because Luan is one of my favorite characters. Sorry.**

 **Guest #3: No, sorry.**

 **Guest #4: You'd be surprised at how the judicial system works and how corrupted it can be.**

 **Anyway, here's something that d. felipe asked for a while ago. Sorry for the long wait dude. Enjoy.**

Lola walked out of her room and was about to walk down the hall when she heard a moan coming from Lincoln's room. She looked at the door leading to his room in confusion before walking up to the door and opened it slightly. She looked through the crack and her eyes widened when she spotted her brother and Paige, laying on the bed, naked. Lincoln looked over to Paige and slight smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but are you sure no one's going to come in here? You said so yourself, the concept of privacy doesn't exist in this house,"

"No, no one's going to come in here. My sisters know they're not allowed in my room." Paige smiled and nodded before nuzzling closer to Lincoln, "So you have nothing to worry about." Lola's eyes widened and she quickly closed the door and walked down the hall to Lori's and Leni's room.

She walked into the room and saw Lori on her phone. Lori jumped and dropped her phone, "Lola? What are you doing in my room?" Lola ignored her and picked up the phone and looked at the screen and her eyes widened again, "It's nothing…give me that you brat!"

She took the phone from her younger sister and Lola looked at her in confusion, "Lori…why does Lincoln have a bigger pee-pee than Bobby?" Lori's eyes widened and Lola pointed out the door, "Lincoln and Paige are in his room, on the bed, naked and…"

"Lola…you are to never speak of what you saw. In here and in Lincoln's room," Lori sighed and ushered her sister out of the room, "Just pretend you didn't see anything, okay?" before Lola could respond, Lori closed the door.

 **Okay, a few things I have to apologize for. The length and the long wait. So d. felipe, I'm sorry for both and I hope this is what you were looking for. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	233. 233

**Shinyluxray4prez: Okay?**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **DarthSidious04: He did…okay?**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, she probably is.**

 **d. felipe76: Heh, sorry, but thanks all the same.**

 **Jhay13: Okay.**

 **Guest: I'll try.**

 **Zoryan El Muerto: Heh, interesting. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Franklin1024: Probably Lori because she learned her brother is bigger than her boyfriend.**

 **Dread55: I don't know.**

 **Guest Stereotype: Uh…right.**

 **Anyway, here's something involving Luan. Enjoy.**

Luan and Lincoln sat on the couch, arms crossed and looking away from one another. Luan glanced at her brother and narrowed her eyes, "If you had just fell for my prank, Lincoln none of this would've happened and we wouldn't be stuck here,"

"Yeah, like I'm going to be another victim for one of your stupid pranks," Lincoln sighed and rolled his eyes, "Luan, we're all sick and tired of being targets for your stupid jokes and I decided to end it. The only good thing of me being grounded is that you're grounded with me." Luan groaned and looked away. Lincoln sighed and shook his head before looking away from his sister.

Time slowly passed by and Luan looked at her brother and slightly frowned, "Hey, Linc,"

"Leave me alone, Luan,"

"I just wanted to…"

"Luan, I said leave me alo…" before he could finish, Luan turned him around and pressed her lips against his. Lincoln pushed her away and glared at her, "What the hell Luan?"

"Linc…do you know why I like to prank you more than the rest of the family?" Lincoln looked confused and Luan sighed, "Because I love you, you little idiot,"

"Wait what? Luan are you insane or something? We can't…" before he could finish, Luan scooted closer to him and sat on his lap and smiled as she rubbed her ass against his groin, "Luan?"

"You know you want this Linc," Luan smiled before leaning back against him and whispered in his ear, "And just so you know, I'm not wearing any socks and have panties to match," Lincoln's eyes widened and Luan smiled as she began lifting up her skit, revealing her bare bottom and Lincoln swallowed hard, "C'mon Linc, let's have a little fun. We don't have to leave the couch so we won't get in anymore trouble," she began reaching down and unzipped Lincoln's pants and pulled his dick out. She licked her lips before lowering herself down and moaned.

Lincoln looked up at his sister with wide eyes, "Luan…is this some kind of prank or…"

"Shut up and fuck me, Lincoln!" Lincoln nodded before putting his hands on her hips and began moving her at a steady pace.

Luan moaned as she cupped Lincoln's testicles and looked back, "C'mon Lincoln, flood that pussy with semen, make me scream!" Lincoln looked shocked fore pushing her onto the floor and knelt behind her, reaching up her blouse and began rubbing her breasts.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short, family is really getting under my skin and won't give me a goddamn break. I've got one more port to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	234. Seance

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Right?**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: Like I said, my family kept pestering me while I was writing and I was getting pissed. Yeah, I suppose so.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Right.**

 **Geo Soul: I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Good to know. I don't know when I'll have the second part out. Hopefully soon.**

 **He23t: I don't think it is.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks. I try. Huh, interesting. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with. Yeah, I can do that.**

 **Guest #2: No, we've been having some issues with the internet this morning. I tried to get a hotspot on my phone, but my plan wouldn't cover it and I didn't have the extra cash this month to add it.**

 **Anyway, here's something involving Haiku and Lucy. Enjoy.**

Lucy and her friend Haiku sat on the floor in the basement, candles lit around them and a Ouija Board sitting in front of them. They got ready to touch the oracle when Lucy stopped and a slight smirked crossed her lips, "What?"

"We need one more participant and I know the perfect candidate." Lucy stood up and began walking up the stairs and Haiku stood up and followed her.

Lincoln laid on his bed in his underwear, reading a comic with a slight smile on his face when his door opened and he jumped off his bed and he felt someone begin to pull him by his leg out of the room and down the stairs.

He landed on the floor in the basement and looked up to see Lucy and Haiku standing above him. He groaned and stood up, "Lucy, you know I like to read my comics in my undies and you and your friend come into my room and drag me to the basement for what?"

"We're having a séance and we need one more person,"

"Well then ask someone else, I'm going back to reading my comics," he was about to walk up the stairs when he was blocked by Haiku, "Out of my way, spooky girl,"

"We need your help," Haiku answered in a monotone voice before grabbing him by the wrist, "And you're going to help us rather you like it or not," before Lincoln could respond, Haiku pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his.

Lincoln backed away and looked at his sister and saw her starting to take her clothes off. He looked at Haiku and saw her starting to take her clothes off and Lincoln shook his head, "Hey, you two said you needed help with a séance, what the hell are you two doing!"

"We just want to get a little more comfortable, brother," Lucy smirked and Lincoln's eyes widened, "So why don't you come and join us, Lincoln," Lincoln shook his head and tried to run up the stairs, only to be cut short by Haiku. Lucy walked up to her friend and brother and the two emo girls began pulling him toward the Ouija Board.

Lincoln stared at the Ouija Board in shock as his sister and her friend cuddled up to him. He looked down at their naked forms and sighed before shaking his head, "Well…we're going to hell and I'm probably going to go to jail for having sex with my younger sister." Lucy yawned and cuddled up to her older brother.

He sighed and rubbed the top of her, "Heh, worth it though." He kissed the top of her head and then looked at Haiku and kissed the top of her head.

 **Like I said a while back, I'm slowly but surely warming up to the idea of giving Lucy lemons. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	235. Making amends PT 4

**d. felipe76: Yeah, like I said, I'm slowly warming up to the idea.**

 **Guest #1: No it was not.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Geo Soul: Heh, I suppose you're right. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Hi: Heh, that's a tad dark, don't you think? I suppose I can do.**

 **Franklin1024: I'll write some ideas down.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **SilverNugget: Thanks. Heh, I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **SuperKneeGahBros: It's not the fact of running out of ideas or not, it's trying to write them that can be tricky.**

 **Dev the snake faunus: I apologize for the wait, but I'm still writing a few ideas down. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait.**

 **Eiwinskaller's Abomination: Uh…I think I left the oven on…at my other house.**

 **MagicTeenRainbow: Heh, that might be something. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #2: Not really. I mean I can…I suppose I can see what I can do.**

 **For now, here's an update to making amends. Goddamn I think it's been a while since I wrote this. Enjoy.**

The ten Loud sisters sat at a table in a restaurant and watched the door as people walked through it. They soon spotted their white-haired brother walk through the door and saw him began scanning the restaurant. Spotting his sisters, he sighed and walked over to them and sat at the table opposite of them, "Okay…we're all here, let's see how long we can be civil," he sat back and stared at his sisters, "So who's going to talk first?"

"Lincoln…we're literally sorry. We've felt really bad for everything we did and we hope you can forgive us,"

"Well that's why we're here Lori." Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "And like I said, while I was living in Hawaii, Ronnie Anne and I went to therapy and our therapist told us that the longer we hold our anger in, the worse it can get,"

"So…you forgive us, Linc?" Luan smiled and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "But…"

"But nothing Luan, I said I want to try and reconnect with you ten, nothing more, nothing less," Lincoln frowned and his sisters looked away, "So…how have you guys been? It's been eight years."

"We all got grounded when we got home from Hawaii," Lucy sighed, "And we've all wanted to go back to Hawaii and try to convince you to come home, but mom and dad always had a close eye on all of us and whenever we tried to bring up the idea to them they'd yell at us and said that they were never going to force you into a house where the occupants wanted you dead." The air between the eleven siblings grew thick with tension and Lucy frowned, "We've missed you a short while after we thought you were dead."

"Yeah, Lori was about to say something like that on the day you guys ran into us while you were in Hawaii." Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, "And I missed you guys too…for a short while and after that I realized how good it was to be in a home where I didn't get blamed for every little thing."

"So…you didn't miss us?" Lola frowned and Lincoln sighed, "Lincoln we're trying to apologize and you're…"

Lincoln reached out and began rubbing the top of her head and slightly smiled, "Calm down Lola, I've missed you guys, just not as much as you guys missed me." The ten sisters frowned and Lincoln sat back and frowned, "But you guys have to understand my perspective at the time. I tried to make things right and you still wanted to kill me,"

The ten sisters sighed and Lana shook her head, "We know and we feel really bad about that,"

"And I'm sure you do," Lincoln slightly smiled and shook his head, "But this is a good start, we're talking without yelling and without threatening each other." He then picked up a menu and took a deep breath, "So why don't we try to be a bit more civil and try to continue this conversation over dinner?" his sisters slightly smiled and nodded before picking up the menus in front of them.

After eating, talking, laughing and paying, the eleven siblings walked out of the restaurant and went their separate ways. Lincoln drove down the street and pulled up in front of the apartment building before parking the car. He sighed and shook his head before climbing out of the car and walked up to the apartment. Walking through the door, Ronnie Anne looked up from the couch and smirked, "So how did it go, lame-o?"

"Better than I expected," Lincoln sighed and sat down next to her and cupped his hand over his eyes and shook his head, "We talked, laughed and ate dinner. We're going to try and hang out at the house later this week," Ronnie Anne slightly smiled and nodded before Lincoln sat back, "Anyway, I hope you weren't too bored while I was out,"

"Nah, I called my parents, Bobby and Brianna and watched a movie while you were out," Lincoln slightly smiled and nodded.

 **Slowly going to bring this back. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	236. 236

**He23t: I got one or two more things planned for it.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, they are.**

 **Eiwinskaller's Abomination: Good to know. Keep reading to find out. Uh…okay.**

 **Dread55: Well that's why I brought it back.**

 **Anonymous: Yeah, it should be. Not sure yet.**

 **Guest #1: Slow down buddy, I said that I was slowly warming up to the idea of giving Lucy a lemon. I can write it no problem.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, it's still in development. Yeah, I guess I could so something like that/.**

 **Anyway, here's a little follow up to the Luna and Sam back in chapter 227. Enjoy.**

Sam and Luna walked through the front door of the Loud house and Luna looked around before leading the blonde-haired girl up the stairs and to hers and Luan's room. Luna closed the door behind them and Sam looked around and smiled, "Sweet place, dude,"

"Heh, thanks," Luna sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of her head. Sam looked at her in confusion and arched a brow, "Anyway, uh…the reason I invited you to that concert is…please don't hate me," Sam tilted her head to the side and Luna walked up to her and pressed her lips against her, shocking the blonde girl.

Sam backed away and looked at Luna, "Uh…what was that for?"

"I uh…I'm sorry, I guess you might want to leave and…" Sam threw her arms around Luna's next and pressed her lips against hers.

 **Again, sorry for cutting this one short, but this is still somewhat new to me. I'll try to make the next update longer. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	237. Sad News PT 2

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah.**

 **Mikedonald: Thanks. Um…what do you mean?**

 **He23t: Yeah, it was.**

 **Guest Stereotype: No, like I said, that's still kind of new for me so yeah.**

 **K: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Jk25: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Hot sauce: Um…I don't know if I can. I'll try, but don't complain if I can't deliver.**

 **Anyway, here's the second part to sad news. Enjoy.**

Cookie, Cristina and Jordan frowned as they watched as Lincoln slowly walked down the street in a daze. The three girls looked back and glared daggers at the Loud house. The three of them got ready to walk towards the house when they heard a heavy thud coming from behind them. They looked back and their eyes widened when they saw Lincoln on the ground, "Lincoln!" the three ran up to him in a panic.

Lincoln opened his eyes and looked around only to be blinded by a bright light. He shielded his eyes and looked around as best as he could, "Where am I?" an elderly man that Lincoln had never seen before approached the white-haired teen and Lincoln stood up in confusion, "Uh…hello?" the man stared at him in silence and Lincoln looked around, "Uh…so do you know where we are?"

The man sighed and shook his head before turning his back towards him, "Walk with me," he began walking away and Lincoln began following him.

The two walked around in silence before Lincoln looked up in confusion and arched a brow, "So…are you going to talk? I'm sure Cookie, Cristina and Jordan or waiting for me at school and…"

"Why are you here?" the man looked down with a cold look and Lincoln looked confused, "Why are you here? And more importantly, do you have any idea of who I am?"

"Uh…someone's grandfather?" The man stared at him for a moment before laughing and Lincoln looked confused, "Sir?"

"Heh, I haven't had a laugh like that in the longest time," the man sighed and shook his head, "No, I'm not anyone's grandfather. But I do have many names. One name is the last rider, or perhaps the old one, the pale rider, or maybe the collector." Lincoln looked confused and the man sighed, "But the most famous names I've been given are the Angel of Death, the final messenger, and the most common one I go by is the Grim Reaper." The man looked at Lincoln's shocked expression and he sighed, "Yes, I'm afraid that you had less time than the doctors anticipated,"

"But…my family…Cookie, Cristina, Jordan…they…"

"Look kid, I can't do anything about this. The tumor has ended your life and now I'm here to take you to paradise," Death looked down at him and frowned, "In all honesty, you were supposed to die a few days ago and…"

"You're not helping me,"

"Do you really expect me to help?" Death frowned and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry I don't have words of comfort to offer you, but being in charge of guiding the souls of the damned to either heaven or hell since the dawn of time, you have little to no sympathy for anyone or anything."

"But…but Cookie…Jordan…Cristina…they've been trying to help me forget my…"

"I know kid, and while I can't understand while you didn't tell your family or much less them being there for you, those girls are by your side right now as we speak." Lincoln looked up and Death sighed and shook his head, "No, your family isn't there with you…they're on their way right now."

"Well it would've been nice if they were there the first time I went to the hospital…I shouldn't have to tell them about my condition." Lincoln frowned and shook his head, "But…I guess this is payment for keeping it bottled up,"

"Look kid, I have to take you through the pearly gates and I have three hundred more appointments today and I can't fall behind for even a second otherwise I'd be spending the next four years filling out a ton of paperwork," Lincoln frowned and nodded and continued to follow Death.

Cookie, Cristina and Jordan stood beside Lincoln and cried as they heard the sound of the heart monitor flatlining. They heard the door to the hospital room open and they looked back to see the Loud family entering the room. They glared daggers at them before looking back at the unmoving teen as tears slipped down their cheeks, "Kids, we…"

"What?" Cristina snapped, "When he first learned he had a tumor, he was hoping you guys will drop everything and be here with him! But instead, you were doing your own damn things and now it's too late! Lincoln is dead!" the ten sisters and their parents stared at Lincoln's body and they felt guilt wash over them, "He didn't want to tell you and he didn't want us to tell you because you're his family. You should've been here the first time he came here,"

The room fell silent for a few moments before they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Looking back, they saw a doctor stepping into the room, "I'm going to have to ask you to keep it down. This is still a hospital," everyone nodded and the doctor sighed, "Anyway, Miss Beach, Miss Hunter, Miss Small, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave while I talk to the family of the deceased." The three nodded and looked back at Lincoln's body one more time before turning and walked out of the room.

Lincoln sat on a cloud and looked down with a frown on his face. He leaned back and took a deep breath, "Well…at least I won't be suffering anymore…but I do feel bad about Cookie, Cristina and Jordan. They've been trying to help me through this whole thing and I go and die on them like this," he looked back and shook his head, "But…I'm sure they'll be fine," he stood up and stretched his wings before flying away.

 **Okay, like I said, this was only going to have two parts and I wasn't going to give this one much of a happy ending. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	238. 238

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was.**

 **Mikedonald: Yeah, it did. Oh, uh…I guess I'd have to say fluffy. I don't know why.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Yeah, I suppose it did. I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Honest Guest: Be honest all you want, doesn't bother me none. I never once said all that my stories were going to be happy/semi-happy.**

 **Guest: I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Hot sauce: Yeah, I guess it was. Okay, here's the attempt to Lori and Lincoln bit.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lori opened the door to Lincoln's room and glared down at her only brother, who was laying on his bed, reading a comic in his underwear, with narrowed eyes. She held out her hand and Lincoln looked down at the broken phone and he swallowed hard, "What did you do, you little troll?"

"What makes you think…"

"Don't play dumb, Lincoln!" she grabbed him by the arm and picked him up, "You were the only one here! You destroy everything and you don't feel an ounce of guilt! You ruined my date with Bobby last week when you walked into the living room and stripped down to your underwear and read your stupid comic! I never been so embarrassed in my life!"

"Lori, I…"

"God, you are so annoying! Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like without an annoying little brother!" Lincoln's eyes widened as Lori dropped him on the bed, "I hate you, you annoying little twerp! Just stay away from my stuff and stay away from me!" she turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving her younger brother in distraught.

Lori drove down the street with an angered expression crossing her. She groaned and shook her head, "Annoying dweeb. Now I have to get my phone fixed…he should've just stayed out of my room," she turned into the mall and looked around for a parking spot.

Lori parked the sedan and climbed out of the vehicle when she felt the cold steel of a knife pressed against the back of her neck. Her eyes widened when she heard a rough voice say, "Don't turn around and heard over everything you've got," Lori swallowed hard before she felt a force hit the back of her head.

Lori moaned and opened her eyes and looked around the hospital room. She looked to her side and saw her parents and sisters standing next to the bed with looks of forlorn crossing their faces, "What happened? Where am I?"

"The hospital," she looked back and saw her brother sitting on the chair next to the bed in handcuffs with a police officer standing next to him, "And you're welcome," Lori looked confused as the officer help Lincoln up and led him out of the room.

Lori looked down and saw bandages wrapped around her arms. She looked up at her sisters and their parents and arched a brow, "What was that about? Is that twerp the reason I'm in…"

"That twerp, as you so wrongfully call him, heard that you were mugged and he went out of his way to find the sons of bitches and beat the hell out of them…he even accidently killed one of the guys," Luna narrowed her eyes and Lori looked confused, "Even after you said those hateful things to him, he still went out to find the guys who did this to you and beat the hell out of them. He ended up getting hurt himself, but he didn't care because his big sister was in the hospital,"

Lori frowned and shook her head, "So…he's going to get community service, right?" everyone looked at her and Lori looked confused, "It's literally his first offense, so he'll get a slap on the wrist and community service, right?"

"Lori, he's going to jail for assault and battery and unintentional manslaughter." Rita answered and Lori frowned and looked at the door, "He'll be lucky if he gets a light sentencing,"

Lori looked down and sighed and she shook her head, "I uh…I need to go see him," her family looked at her, her parents frowned and her sisters narrowed their eyes, "I need to talk to Lincoln."

 **I might break this into two parts, depending on what the people want. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	239. 239

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Heh, good to know.**

 **Dragontitan: Right. Keep reading.**

 **Hot sauce: Thanks. Keep reading. You too.**

 **Franklin1024: There's going to be another part soon enough. Keep reading.**

 **Jss2141: Heh, interesting. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's something with Haiku. Enjoy.**

Lincoln poked his head out of his room and scanned the hall before sneaking out of his room and quietly crept down the stairs. Looking around the darkened living room, he quietly walked over to the door and opened it before walking out of the house and ran down the street.

Lincoln walked through the entrance of the park and looked around before he spotted someone sitting on the swing. Confused, he walked up to the swing and saw a familiar goth girl sitting on the swing, "Haiku?" Haiku looked back and Lincoln sat on the swing next to her, "What are you doing here?"

"I can as you the same thing," Haiku looked up and sighed, "I'm here to see if the angel of death, I'm hoping he comes tonight," Lincoln nervously chuckled and shook his head, "Now what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted it to enjoy the night air, that's all," Haiku nodded and continued to look at the sky. Lincoln looked at Haiku and slightly smiled, "Hey," Haiku looked at him, "I just realized something. You're smiling," Haiku's eyes widened and she looked down, "You should try doing that move often."

"Shut up, Lincoln," Haiku kicked off the swing and began walking away, "I need to get home,"

"I'll walk you," Haiku looked back as Lincoln stood up, "It's getting late and this city isn't exactly the safest at night," Haiku rolled her eyes and the two fo them walked out of the park and down the street.

The two teenagers stopped in front of a house and Haiku looked at Lincoln and sighed, "Thank you Lincoln." Lincoln nodded and Haiku swiftly kissed his cheek before walking up to the house and walked inside.

Lincoln watched as the door closed and he chuckled as he shook his head, "Heh, don't question the spooky girl. Just get home before I get in trouble," he turned and walked down the street.

 **Few things. Sorry for the length and I did have something else planned, but I was worried it might trigger a lot of people. So enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	240. 240

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, I suppose it was.**

 **He23t: I think that's what the designers were aiming for. I don't know, maybe they weren't really paying attention when they designed her.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was.**

 **Hot Sauce: It might, I don't know yet. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Heh, interesting. I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Guest #2: Sorry, but no. Not exactly the best weekend for us. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, here's something involving the twins. Enjoy.**

Thunder roared, shaking every window in the house and lightning flashed, illuminating the streets below as rain poured from the sky. Lola and Lana shot up in their beds. Lana looked around with a panic-stricken look crossing her face and Lola tightly hugged a stuffed bear by her side, "Izzy? Izzy, where are you?" they heard a loud clap of thunder from overhead and they flinched before jumping out of their beds and ran out of their room and down the hall to Lincoln's room.

The two opened the door and stepped inside and saw their brother sleeping on the bed. They frowned and walked up to their brother and shook him, causing him to wake up, "What? What happened?"

"Lincoln, I can't find Izzy," Lincoln sighed and shook his head before laying back down, "Can we stay in here tonight?"

"What…sure, whatever," the twins slightly smiled before climbing to bed and cuddled close to their older brother, "You don't have to be this close you know,"

"But we want to," Lola frowned, "Please Linky," Lincoln sighed and rubbed the top of their heads and held them close to him as the storm continued to rage outside.

The sun brightly shined through the window and hit the three siblings faces. The three sat up and moaned as they rubbed their eyes. Lola and Lana looked at their brother and smiled before hugging him, "Thanks Lincoln,"

He sighed and hugged his sisters back, "Yeah, no problem," he broke from the hug and slightly smiled, "Alright, now you two should go back to your rooms and get ready school," they nodded before jumping out of the bed and walked out of the room.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here. Not the best weekend, what with the eclipse being today and the family preparing to watch it and everything. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	241. 241

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was and you too.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I guess it was.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: I saw the eclipse too. Sounds strange…I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anyway, here's something with Luan. Enjoy.**

Luan walked out of her school and down the street with her head down, "Luan," she looked up and saw her brother walking up to him.

Confused, she arched a brow, "Linc? What are you doing here? You don't go to this school?"

"Well you seemed distracted this morning so…well I decided to skip school and follow my favorite sister," Luan frowned and looked away as Lincoln walked up to her, "What's wrong? You looked like you've had a lot on your mind today," Luan shook her head and Lincoln frowned, "C'mon Luan, either you tell me or you know the others will force you to talk. You know how they can…"

"It's Benny," Lincoln's eyes narrowed and he glared at the door to the school, "He was in an accident the other night…and then I got a call from his brother…he uh…didn't make it," Lincoln looked at his sister and frowned as Luan sighed and shook her head, "I guess I wasn't supposed to be with him," she walked past her brother and looked back slightly, "Just…don't tell the others about this, okay Linc?" Lincoln frowned and nodded before turning around and followed his sister down the street.

Luan sat on her bed with a frown on her face and her ventriloquist dummy Mr. Coconuts on her lap. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw Lincoln walking into the room, "What is it Linc?"

"Well my big sister is having a bad day and I figured I'd try to cheer her up," Luan groaned and fell back onto her bed, "So do you want to hear a joke or tell a joke or something?"

"No," Lincoln frowned and walked up to his sister, "I'm not in a joking mood right now, Linc," Lincoln sat on the bed and Luan looked at him in confusion, "You know, that usually means you can get out of my room and leave me alone,"

"Well you know I can't walk out of here when my favorite sister is upset," he laid down next to her and Luan groaned before turning her back towards him, "C'mon Luan, I want to try and cheer you up." Luan ignored him and Lincoln frowned, "I'm trying to comfort you and…"

"Just…just stay here please," Lincoln arched a brow in confusion and Luan looked back slightly and frowned, "If you want to help…then stay here with me," Lincoln sighed and nodded and got ready to wrap an arm around her when Luan turned around and wrapped her arms around her brother and held him close to her.

Lincoln frowned and wrapped an arm around his and rubbed her back, "It'll be okay Luan,"

"Hey Linc," Lincoln looked confused and Luan looked up before pressing her lips against his, shocking the white-haired teen.

Lincoln broke from the kiss and stared at his sister in shock, "Luan? What wa…" Luan kissed him again and Lincoln's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around Luan's waist and held her close.

Luan sat on the edge of the bed with Lincoln kneeling in front of her. She moaned and bit her lip as she felt her brother's tongue run across her pussy. She looked down and slightly smirked, "Keep going Linc," Lincoln smiled and continued to lick her pussy.

The two siblings laid naked under the covers, "Thanks Linc," Lincoln looked at his older sister in confusion and Luan nuzzled closer to him, "For helping me get over what happened,"

"Heh, no problem Luan. I couldn't let me favorite sister fall into depression," he kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

 **A little death of Luan's canon boyfriend Benny and some comfort from her brother. Don't know why though. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	242. 242

**Dragontitan: Yeah, it was good he wanted to cheer his sister up.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: I'm sorry to hear about your friend.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Franklin1024: I don't know.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: I'm sorry to hear that and I hope that you'll favor this story again one day and look past the whole ordeal.**

 **Guest: It's fanfiction, normally not meant to make sense. And no, if I decide to write another comforting one-shot and I feel like writing a sex bit, then I'm going to write a sex bit.**

 **Dread55: So you want one with Luna being comforted or…something? Yeah, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Hot Sauce: Ah, you want a dark story, huh? Well be careful what you wish for.**

 **Enjoy.**

The students gathered in the cafeteria, talking and laughing amongst themselves as they get ready to buy their lunches. Several students got ready to walk up to the lunch line when the sound of the PA system hissing caught their attention, "Attention, attention," the student groaned as the principal spoke when they heard loud popping noises coming from the PA system.

Students and staff alike stared up at the loudspeaker in shock and disbelief, eyes wide and faces pale. Students began screaming and began running around in a panic as the staff tried to settle the children down. Lincoln looked around and spotted his sister Lucy sitting against the far wall while students were running around the cafeteria. He tried to push through the crowd, only to be pushed back.

The double-doors to the cafeteria was kicked in and the students stopped running around and looked up to see a strange man walking into the cafeteria, a cold look on his face and a gun in his hand. ( **Don't get your panties in a bunch over a fanfiction.** ) The man scanned the cafeteria as the stuff tried to usher the students to the back and the students stood paralyzed with fear. The man looked around the cafeteria with narrowed eyes. He spotted Lucy and he chuckled as he walked up to her, "Lucy!" Lincoln shouted in a panic and pushed past the crowd.

The man stopped in front of Lucy and Lucy looked up in confusion and was soon staring into the barrel of the gun, "You look like you're lonely little lady," he pulled the hammer back and smirked.

Before the man pulled Lucy was pushed to the side. Before she can comprehend on what was going on, a gunshot ran through the cafeteria followed by loud gasps. Lucy looked down in shock and disbelief as she saw her motionless brother laying on the floor, a puddle of blood forming beside him. She looked up and saw the distracted gunman was tackled by a couple of teachers and Lucy crawled over to her older brother.

Lincoln's ten sisters and their parents gathered around the bed Lincoln laid in with deep frowns on their face as a faint beep filled the room. Lucy frowned as she held her brother's hand as tears slid down her cheeks. They heard the door open and they looked back to see a nurse walking into the room, "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. We're going to have to ask you to leave," the family nodded and followed the nurse out of the room.

A nurse walked into the room where Lincoln was staying and walked up to him and began checking his vitals, "Okay, let's…what the hell?" she pulled the covers down and her eyes widened when she saw Lucy cuddled up to her older brother, soundly sleeping, "What the hell?" she shook Lucy and Lucy moaned and nuzzled closer to her brother. The nurse sighed and rolled her eyes, "They don't pay me enough to deal with this," she pulled the covers over them and turned and walked out of the room.

 **Not entirely dark, I know, but hey. Don't get your panties in a bunch over a fanfiction. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	243. Gender-bent PT 5

**Geo Soul: Anti-hero huh? Well it's been a while since I've updated that to the point where I almost forgot about it. I'll try bringing it back when I can, but I can't find a decent way to at the moment.**

 **Hot Sauce: Good to know. Alright?**

 **Dragontitan: Can you blame him?**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Insane Master Writer Studio: I'll take what I can get.**

 **Franklin1024: I suppose I can. Let me write a few ideas down first.**

 **Ash Sayin: Good to know.**

 **Arago2: Uh…okay? Right.**

 **SonicMax: Yeah, it was a tad dark. Good to know.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Uh…okay, right?**

 **Anyway, here's a slight gender-bent update. Enjoy.**

Linka sat in her room, her eyes closed and earbuds in her ears. Feeling the bed sink in, she opened her eyes and jumped back when she spotted her younger brother Lars sitting on her bed, "Lars, what are you doing in my room!"

"Linka, I need to talk to you," Linka groaned in annoyance, stood up and grabbed Lars by his shirt.

Walking up to the door, she opened it and pushed her brother out of her room, "Get out!"

She closed the door and sighed, "So there was this thing that happened and…" Linka grabbed her brother by the shirt and pinned him to the door, "…Linka?"

"How the hell do you keep getting into my room?"

"The airduct," Linka sighed, opened the door and threw her brother out.

Lars looked up in confusion and Linka shook her head, "Just stay out of my room Lars. I don't want to be bothered right now," Lars swallowed hard and nodded as he watched his sister close the door again and heard the tumblers of the lock turn.

Linka sighed and crawled into her bed and crawled on the covers before yawning and closing her eyes again and falling asleep.

Linka opened her eyes as the rays of the sun peered through her window, hitting her face. Linka sat up and stretched before standing up and walking over to the door. Opening the door, Lars fell back and Linka's eyes widened as her face began to turn a bright red. She quickly pulled her night shirt down and crossed her knees, "Lars! What are you doing outside my room!"

"I…I uh…I need to talk and…" before he could finish, Linka kicked his side and Lars grunted in pain.

"I said I don't want to be bothered, Lars!" she walked past him and down the hall to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane and Lynn walked out of their room and up to their gothic brother and Loki shook his head, "You don't seem to listen Lars. Linka's obviously in a bad mood and just because you're one of her younger brothers doesn't mean you're safe from her,"

"What is wrong with her?"

"Don't worry about it dude," Luke helped him up and patted him on the back, "She's having a bad day and your best bet is to leave her alone," Lars stared down the hall towards the bathroom in confusion as his older brothers walked past him and down the stairs.

Linka splashed some water on her face and sighed, turning the sink off. She looked up at her reflection and sighed before shaking her head, "I'm fine…I'm fine…just…fine," she turned and walked towards the door. Opening the door, she saw Lars standing in front of her and she sighed, "Lars…what are you doing you little pervert?"

"I…Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane and Lynn said you're in a bad mood and…"

"So you decided to watch me go to the bathroom?" Lars flinched and Linka sighed and shook her head, "Lars…I'm fine…just leave me alone," she pushed past her brother and down the hall back to her room and closed the door.

 **Just a small update to the gender bent thing with Lars. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	244. 244

**Guest #1: Maybe, but Linka didn't want to talk.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thank.**

 **Guest #2: Uh…right?**

 **Dragontitan: Kind of, yeah.**

 **Guest Infinity: Alright good to know.**

 **Hot Sauce: Keep reading to find out.**

 **Anyway, since I haven't written something for Lisa, mainly because she and Lori are my least favorite characters, sorry to those who like them, here's something involving Lisa. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in his room, playing a game when a loud explosion caught his attention. He looked up at his door for a moment when he heard Lisa groaning. Sighing, he put the game down, stood up and walked out of his room. Turning, he walked into Lisa's and Lily's room and was greeted by a thick cloud of smoke and he began coughing. The smoke began to settle and he heard Lisa moaning. He looked up and saw his younger sister covered in ash. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Lisa, isn't it a little early to be doing experiments?" he walked up to her and helped her up, "So…what were you experimenting on this time?"

"Nothing too special,"

"Right nothing special except the exploding kind of experiment," he dusted her off, "Look Lisa, maybe it'll be a good idea to stay away from the experiments for a while,"

"But Lincoln, science is my life, I can't take a break from it," Lincoln sighed and stood up, "My fellow scholars are waiting for this research and…"

"And it isn't worth your safety or even more important your life," Lincoln sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "Why don't you take a little break? It's not going to kill you and your research will still be here once your break is over,"

"Lincoln…"

"C'mon Lisa," Lincoln rolled his eyes and led his sister out of the room, "You look like you can use some fresh air…and it looks like your room and do with a break too," he looked back at the destroyed room and shook his head before the two siblings walked out of the room and closed the door.

The two siblings walked down the street. Lincoln looked at his younger sister and saw her head down, "Hey," Lisa looked up in confusion, "Don't stress Lisa, I'm sure you'll finish your experiment with plenty of time to spare,"

"I don't know Lincoln," Lisa sighed and shook her head, "Everyone's hoping I'd get it done by the end of the week and every second is precious and…"

"And you're still a kid and you need to learn how to relax a little," Lincoln smirked and rubbed the top of her head, "If those science guys want their research so badly then they can do it themselves."

"But Lincoln…"

"But nothing Lisa, you're my little sister and those scholars that you're doing this experiment for…well they're nothing to me, so I don't really care if they get hurt, but I'm not going to let my sister put herself in harm's way for something like this," he looked down and smirked, "C'mon, I've got enough money to get us each a small milkshake," Lisa sighed and nodded as they continued to walk down the street.

 **A small drabble involving Lisa. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	245. Cold and Distant PT 5

**Guest #1: I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Hot Sauce: Like I said, keep reading to find out.**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, I guess I did, that's why I wrote that one.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yes they do.**

 **Dragontitan: I think that might be against my jurisdiction, but I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, Hangover will be continued. I'm still writing a few ideas down at the current moment.**

 **For now, since I haven't updated it in a long while, here's another part to Cold and Distant. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked into his room, closing the door behind him before laying down on his bed, "Hey Lincoln," he jumped and looked up to see Lynn standing beside his bed, smiling down at him. He groaned and Lynn's smile slowly faded into a frown, "So I was thinking…"

"Of leaving, please do," he turned his back towards her and sighed, "Just get out of my room Lynn,"

"But…Lincoln, we've noticed that you're being kinder to the twins, Lucy, Luan and Luna," Lincoln looked back in annoyance, "So I was hoping you go over your little petty party and…"

"And what? I'd go back to being your personal punching bag? Or maybe you miss your personal servant, is that it!" Lynn frowned and looked away from her only brother as shame washed over her body, "So since you're feeling so sorry for yourself, why don't you…" Lynn threw her arms around Lincoln's neck and tightly hugged him as she violently shook.

Lincoln's eyes widened as he felt tears hit his shoulder. Lincoln pushed his sister away from him and sighed, "Lynn…what are you doing?"

"Lincoln…I'm sorry, okay? Maybe we shouldn't have done that to you and maybe we shouldn't have treated you like that, but…Lincoln…I'm sorry," she began shaking as tears slid down her cheeks.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head before hugging his athletic sister, surprising the young brunette, "Alright Lynn, I believe you," Lynn bit her lip and hugged her brother again and continued to cry in his shoulder, "You don't need to cry anymore, okay?"

"Yeah, okay Lincoln," Lynn broke from the hug and dried her eyes, "I'm going for a run…I'll see you later," Lincoln nodded as Lynn stood up, turned and walked out of the room.

Lincoln sighed and stood up before walking out of his room and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Opening the door to the bathroom, he was tackled back. He groaned and looked up to see Leni laying on top of him. He sighed and shook his head. "Leni, what are you doing? I mean besides keeping me from going to the bathroom?"

"I'm so sorry Linky…I didn't mean to hurt you," Lincoln sighed as his old sister cried into his chest, "I'm like so sorry…I didn't mean it!"

"Leni…I really need to pee, so if you don't mind, get off of…" Leni tightly hugged him and continued to cry into his chest, "Leni…Leni stop crying," he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, "It's okay Leni…I forgive you," Leni sat up and looked down in confusion, "You can stop crying Leni. I think you've learned your lesson," Leni smiled and hugged her younger brother and Lincoln groaned, "Know I really need to pee, so can you get up?" Leni stood up and helped Lincoln up and Lincoln walked past her and walked into the bathroom.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "And now all that are left are Lori and Lisa…let's see how long they want to suffer for." He turned and walked up to the sink and began washing his hands before walking out of the bathroom and down the hall to his room.

 **I didn't have much planned for this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	246. Call of the wild PT 1

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Keep reading to find out.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Dinosaurs Rule: Heh, interesting. I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Shining Light50: Yeah, but I have something planned for those two.**

 **Dread55: Oh, you want something like that heh? I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can get.**

 **SonicMax: Yes, they do.**

 **Lao: All I can say is keep reading to find out.**

 **Aaron Nava: Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's something that's been bugging me for a few days. Enjoy.**

Lynn and Lincoln walked down a dirt road and Lincoln looked around in confusion, "So…why am I being forced against my will to come to the woods with you?"

"Because I'm going to murder you," Lynn looked back with a menacing grin and Lincoln jumped back. Lynn chuckled and shook her head, "I'm just messing with you Lincoln. I decided to get away from Miss Gloom and Doom for a night and dad really won't let any of us go camping without someone being with us and you're lucky enough to be my buddy." Lincoln groaned and rolled his eyes.

The two siblings began setting up their tent when they heard the caw from a murder of crows before hearing them flap their wings and fly away. Lincoln looked at his older sister and swallowed hard, "Look, why don't we go home and you can stay in my room and…"

"And we're already here Lincoln," Lynn sighed and shook her head, "Look it'll just be for one night and we'll go home when we wake up tomorrow," Lincoln rolled his eyes, "Now stop whining and help me set up this tent," Lincoln nodded and the two continued to set up the tent.

The two sat in front of a small fire, listening to the sound of the evening air. Hearing a loud growl coming from behind them, they looked back and saw a black furred wolf slowly approaching them, "Um…good boy?" Lynn smirked before the wolf lunged at them and the two siblings screamed in to as they felt the wild canine scratched and bite them before they heard it howl and run off.

The two moaned as the rays from the sun blinded them. They slowly sat up and looked around to see their tent was torn to shreds and scars were covering their bodies. They slowly stood up and began walking away from the wreck without saying a single word to each other.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here. I've got a few more parts planned for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	247. Hangover PT 2

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **DarthSidious04: Maybe.**

 **Jss2141: You think so heh? Well keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **SonicMax: Um…okay? The only known cure is a silver bullet.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I guess it was.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to hangover. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in his room and sighed and looked down at his hand and saw the five rings to dawned around his finger. He sighed and shook his head as he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Paige walking into the room and sat down next to him. The two teenagers sat in silence and Lincoln sighed, "What?"

"It'll probably be a good idea to take those off," Lincoln rolled his eyes and Paige sighed, "I know that won't change anything or fix this mess, but it might be better if our parents don't know about this. I think it's bad enough your five older sisters know and I got a feeling some of the younger ones know too,"

"Right," Lincoln began removing the rings from his finger. He stood up and put them in his top drawer, "There…it feels good to make a full fist again. But how are we going to hide this for six months?"

"We're going to try our best to ignore this and once the six months are up, we're going to get this mess sorted out and hopefully that judge wasn't lying to us,"

"Right," Lincoln turned and sighed, "We better go…we wouldn't want this to look suspicious, right?" Paige nodded before standing up and the two of them walked out of the room.

The six teenagers walked down the street in silence towards the school. They made it to the school and walked through the double-doors and separated, going to their lockers.

Lincoln stood in front of his locker and turned the dial, "Hey Lincoln," he looked back and saw his best friend Clyde walking up to him, "I haven't heard from you since the dace. Is everything okay buddy?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Everything is fine, Clyde, just have a lot on my mind right now," he opened his locker and took one of his books out of his backpack before shoving it into his locker, "Clyde…did the drinks taste funny at the dance?"

"I wouldn't know, I didn't have anything to drink that night," Lincoln groaned and Clyde arched a brow, "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing…it's not important," Lincoln cupped his hand out his eyes and shook his head. "I'm just…I got on my mind right now," the bell rang and Lincoln sighed and closed his locker, "Anyway, we better get to class,"

He turned and began walking away, "Lincoln…buddy if something's bugging you, you know you have my support and you have your sisters too,"

"I know buddy, things are just complicated right now though." Clyde arched a brow and Lincoln sighed, "Just…let's just leave it at that for now. I've got a lot on my plate and I'm trying to deal with it without getting others involved," Clyde rolled his eyes and nodded before the two of them started walking down the hall.

 **Sorry for cutting this update short. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	248. 248

**Guest: No, they're trying to keep everything a secret.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, they are.**

 **He23t: Marriage due to the result of alcohol is usually a nightmare…so I'm going to have to go with that. And yes, that's my final answer. What? We're not playing millionaire? My bad.**

 **Nightmaster000: Welcome back. Good to know.**

 **MasterCaster: Happy birthday my friend.**

 **Anyway, here's something with Luna. Enjoy.**

Luna and Sam sat in Luna's and Luan's room, turning their guitars when a knock at the door caught their attention. Luna set her guitar aside and stood and walked over to the door. Opening the door, she looked down with wide eyes to see her only brother standing in the hall with a black eye, "Dude…what happened bro?"

"Can I talk to you, Luna?"

Luna frowned and looked back at her girlfriend, "Hey Sam," she looked up in confusion, "Listen…I have something to take care, why don't we call it a day and I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Yeah, alright," Sam stood up and walked over towards the door and kissed Luna's cheek before looking down at Lincoln, "Whoa, what happened dude?" Lincoln looked away and Sam sighed, "Well I'll see you around," she walked out of the room and down the stairs and Lincoln walked into the room before Luna closed the door.

The two siblings sat in the room in silence. Luna broke the silence with a deep sigh, "Okay bro, it's just us. What happened? Why do you have a black eye?" Lincoln frowned and Luna arched a brow, "Was it that Paige girl?"

"No…it was…well it was Ronnie Anne," Luna arched a brow and Lincoln took a deep breath, "I was hanging out with Paige when out of nowhere, Ronnie Anne walked through the door. Well…as it turns out, she was in town for a few hours and decide to stop by the arcade and…I guess she saw me and Paige…well um…we were playing a game and…"

"Are you going to explain why Ronnie Anne hit you, dude?" Lincoln frowned and Luna scooted closer to him, "What happened?"

"Well…I sort of…kissed Paige and I didn't know that Ronnie Anne was there and…well she accused me of cheating and I tried to argue that we weren't even together so how can I cheat on her and that's when she gave me this and then she tried to go after Paige and she started calling her names like…"

"Okay bro, I get the idea of what happened," Luna sighed and rubbed the top of his head, "So after she tried to attack Paige, what happened?"

"Bobby ran into the arcade and pulled Ronnie Anne away and apologized as he dragged her out. I walked Paige home and now I need to know if I'm wrong for any of this and…"

"You're not in the wrong, bro. Ronnie Anne moved away and you were hanging out with your girlfriend. If anyone should feel guilty it's Ronnie Anne for doing that to you and Paige," Lincoln sighed and Luna frowned, "But hey, since I'm not busy, how about we go check out the new music store downtown. Just the two of us," Lincoln sighed and nodded before standing up and the two siblings walked out of the room.

 **Small drabble involving Luna. I really had nothing planned for this, so whatever. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	249. 249

**DarthSidious04:No he will not.**

 **He23t: Yeah, but what can you do?**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah it was.**

 **Franklin1024: Okay.**

 **Lao: Good to know. I might make more like it.**

 **Anyway, here's a quick drabble. Enjoy.**

Lincoln and Luan sat in Luan's and Luna's room and Lincoln listened to Luan's jokes. Lincoln looked down at his phone and sighed as he stood up, "Luan, your jokes are amazing, but I'm going to go meet up with Paige," Luan frowned as she watched her only brother walk out of the room and close the door behind him.

 **A very short drabble. Sorry, but we're going away for the holiday weekend. I'll see everyone on Tuesday. Stay awesome everyone and enjoy your holiday. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	250. Mama

**MaxSteele1987: Yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Mikedonald: Thanks. It was all fun until one of my cousins sprained their ankle on the last day.**

 **d. felipe76: Labor Day.**

 **Dragontitan: Thank you. We did until the last day when my cousin sprained his ankle.**

 **TheDisneyFan365: Never said that these were going to be completely happy. I didn't get around to reading some of the other stories where he's adopted. Thanks.**

 **Hot Sauce: Thank you. You too.**

 **He23t: Probably.**

 **Insane Mater Writer Studio: Well like I said, we were going away after I posted the chapter and I decided to be nice and give you guys something before the holiday.**

 **Anyway, here's something with the twins. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sighed and sat on his bed, focusing on his homework with a hardened look. Hearing the door creak open, he looked up in confusion to see Lola and Lana walk in the room, their faces pale. The three siblings stared at one another in silence and Lincoln arched a brow, "What?"

"Lincoln…can we stay here for the night?" Lana asked and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "We were at a friend's house and…we were watching Mama…we don't want to be alone, but we can't tell the others because they'll tell mom and dad and…"

"And what makes you think I won't tell mom and dad?" the twins frowned and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, closing his book, "Alright, you two are already here, you might as well stay for the night," the two looked at him in confusion and Lincoln rolled his eyes, "C'mon you two, before I change my mind,"

"Thanks Lincoln," Lola smiled as she and her twin sister crawled into bed with their older brother and cuddled up to him.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head as his sisters fell asleep, "What I wouldn't do for my sisters," he pulled the covers over them and laid down beside them before falling asleep.

 **Just a little something involving the twins. Hope everyone enjoyed their holiday. As always enjoy and let me know what you all think.**


	251. Xlynn (trial and error)

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Understatement?**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Franklin1024: Yeah, I can do something similar with Lucy.**

 **Redfall32: To be honest I completely forgot about that.**

 **Anyway, here's something that WariorOfTheMushroomKing asked for through PM. Enjoy.**

Dark storm clouds hovered overhead and everyone hurried to the safety of their homes. Lynn stood in hers and Lucy's room and grunted as she held her chest, "Lynn," she jumped and looked back to see her only brother standing by the doorway, looking at her in confusion, "Is everything okay?"

Lynn sighed and shook her head, "It's nothing to worry about Lincoln. I just haven't been feeling well, that's all," Lincoln arched a brow and Lynn smirked and walked up to her brother, "Are you up for a sparring match?" before Lincoln could reply, Lynn began dragging Lincoln down the hall and down the stairs.

Off in the distance, lightning flashed and stroke a lone standing tree and a lone figure looked up and smirked, "So…I've been detected huh? No matter, I will still carry out with the plan," the figure turned and began walked towards the city.

Lynn and Lincoln sparred against one another and Lynn grunted and looked back, "Are you okay?"

Lynn sighed and shook her head before smirking, "No, I have something to take care of. I'm going to have to cut this sparring session here…I would've won anyways," without waiting for a reply, she turned and ran back up the stairs and back to hers and Lucy's room.

 **This is a trial and error work, due to the fact that it's a new deal for me. I'm sorry for cutting this possible first installment here Mushroom, but I hope I'm getting close to what you wanted. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	252. Yandere PT 1

**MasterCaster: Huh, interesting. If I can think of one I'll get back to you**

 **Zachery Gilmore: I will. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, like I said it's a trial and error bit so…yeah sorry about the confusion.**

 **He23t: Right?**

 **Anyway, here's a little something inspired by JumpJump's yandere comic, with my own spin on things of course, but seriously, if you guys can, take a look at his work, that guy is awesome. Enjoy.**

Ronnie Anne moaned and opened her eyes and looked around the empty lot and found herself bound to a chair. She muttered under the gag around her mouth and she heard someone chuckling. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Luan walked towards her, "Good…you're awake. I was worried I accidently killed you," she walked closer to her, a bat in her hand, "I wouldn't want you dead until after you heard me out," Luan smiled and began swinging the bat around, "You see…for the longest time I've had deep feelings for my little brother, and right when I got ready to tell him, your little Mexican ass decides to take him from me," Ronnie Anne began to struggle in her bindings, "I've felt something inside me snap when I saw you two at the state fair the other day and I knew that I had to get rid of you to get my Lincoln back,"

Ronnie Anne began shaking and Luan walked up to her and removed the gag and heard Ronnie Anne laughing. Ronnie Anne looked at the brunette and smirked, "And how do you plan on any of this working? Lincoln's going to notice that I'm missing, not to mention my parents and…" Luan smirked and began chuckling, "…what's so funny?"

"I have everything planned out. Your parents will be far too busy to notice your disappearance and Lincoln…well right now he's moping over a note you gave him," Ronnie looked at her in disbelief and Luan lifted the bat and smirked at Ronnie Anne, "So…this will be a far warning to anyone who crosses me. Stay away from my Lincoln," without hesitation, Luan swung the bat, hitting Ronnie Anne across her head and Ronnie Anne fell with a force.

Luan smiled down at Ronnie Anne's motionless body and wiped the sweat from her brow, "Okay, now for the easy part," she picked up the lifeless girl and began walking towards the heavily wooded area.

Luan walked through the front door and looked around before running up the stairs and turned towards Lincoln's room. Opening the door, she poked her head into the room and saw her brother laying on the bed with his back towards her. She took a deep breath and slightly smiled, "Hey Linc," he looked back with a frown, "Are you okay?"

"I uh…I guess so, but um…I don't know," Luan frowned slightly as Lincoln sighed and sat up, "I guess Ronnie Anne just didn't like me like I liked her,"

Luan sat down on the bed and rubbed his back, "It's okay Linc, so Ronnie Anne doesn't like you, it's not the end of the world. There are plenty of girls out there and plus you still have your sisters," Lincoln sighed and Luan tightly hugged him and Lincoln's eyes widened, "C'mon Linc, how about I keep you company tonight," she pushed him down on the bed and laid down next to him and wrapped an arm around him, "Are you comfy Linc?"

"Uh…yeah, thanks Luan," Luan smiled and leaned forward before kissing his cheek, "Luan?"

"Goodnight," she laid down and held her brother close before she fell asleep.

 **Okay like I said, I got inspired from JumpJump's comic, with my own added twists here and there. Enjoy the first part of this arc, please let me know what you all think and if you can, give JumpJump's comic and his other work a look.**


	253. 253

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: I would have to say either Luan or Lynn. Yeah, Lucy has the occult on her side and everything, but that's why that'll be obvious to pick her as a terrifying yandere. Luan is a mastermind of the art of pranking and Lynn has unlimited access to bats, hockey sticks and other various sport-based weapons.**

 **Guest: Thanks. Maybe, I might do that.**

 **He23t: I thought it was good…you know, besides the whole Luan wanting to murder anyone who got close to Lincoln thing, but still, good.**

 **Luggymayro: I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **DarthSidious04: Thanks, yeah I suppose I can write a few idea down.**

 **Anyway, here's something involving Lucy. Enjoy.**

Lincoln laid on his bed, reading a comic in silence. Turning the page, he heard a familiar voice, "Lincoln," he jumped up and looked back in a panic to see Lucy sitting on the headboard, "I need your help with something,"

"And I need a goddamn ambulance," Lincoln panted as he held his chest and took deep breaths, "Can't you walk through the door like a normal person instead of popping up out of nowhere and giving people heart attacks, Lucy?" Lucy stared at him and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, what's wrong Lucy? Why are you coming to me and not the others?"

"Everyone is out for the day," she jumped off the headboard and crawled over to her older brother, "So…can you help me?"

"Uh…help you with wha…" before he could finish, he felt Lucy's arms wrap around his neck and felt her lips crush against his.

The two sat on the bed, their lips pressed against one another. Lucy took hold of Lincoln's hand and slid it down her panties. Lincoln backed away and looked at his sister in shock and confusion, "Rub me, Lincoln," Lincoln stared at her and Lucy began rubbing against his hand. Lincoln's eyes widened and Lucy leaned closer to him and smiled as she pressed her lips against his again.

Lucy saddled herself on top and moaned in pleasure as she felt her brother's dick rest in her pussy. She looked down and slightly smiled, "Thanks for the help Lincoln," Lincoln felt his left eye twitch as he saw Lucy lean forward and laid on top of him.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head before wrapping an arm around her and rubbed her back, "I have no idea what the hell this is supposed to accomplish, but I'm always glad to help," he looked down and arched a brow, "So are you going to get up and…" before he could finish, he heard Lucy snoring and he sighed and shook his head, "…or you can stay here, that's fine too," he felt Lucy nuzzle closer to him and he groaned, "It's going to be a long night,"

 **Okay, not the first official lemon with Lucy, but I'm getting there, I promise. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	254. 254

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Ah, now that seems challenging. So challenging in fact, that I might have to write several ideas down.**

 **He23t: Yeah, what can you do?**

 **d. felipe76: I did say I was getting used to the idea.**

 **Geo Soul: Happy late Birthday,**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Good to know.**

 **Anyway, here's something with Luna. Enjoy.**

Luna sat on the top bunk, her shoulders slumped over and her head down. Hearing the door opening, she looked down and narrowed her eyes as she spotted her brother walking into the room, "What do you want?" Lincoln looked up and frowned, "What do you want?"

"I want to see if everything is okay. You've been rather distant all week and I want to know if you're all right," Luna groaned and shook her head, "Well what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Luna sighed in disgust before laying down and turned her back towards him, "So why don't you…"

"Well that's obviously a lie," he walked over to the bunk bed and looked up, "Why is my favorite sister upset?"

Luna sighed and shook her head, "It's Sam, dude," she looked back and Lincoln arched a brow in confusion, "She moved away last week and she didn't tell me. I didn't have a problem with that, but she called me a few days ago, saying that she met someone and that she was happy…that she wasn't really happy with me for…a reason…and trust me, you're too young to understand," she sat up and a frowned played across her lips, "Anyway, I felt like a damn fool and…I just want to be alone,"

"Luna…don't you think locking yourself in your room is a bit much over something like that?" Luna looked down at him and Lincoln frowned, "And what was the reason? Sam must be stupid if she wasn't happy with you."

Luna faintly smiled and shook her head, "Naïve, aren't we bro," she jumped down from the top bunk and hugged her brother, "It's because she doesn't want to date anyone who's bisexual. She was worried that I'd go back to liking guys, so she decided to protect herself and not let herself get too close to me," Lincoln looked at her in confusion and Luna sighed, "You don't believe that, do you?"

"Well since you asked me that, no, I don't," Luna smiled and chuckled, "So…what really happened?"

Luna sighed and shook her head, "Like I said, bro, it's something you won't understand," she broke from the hug and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for trying to help, dude,"

Lincoln sighed and hugged his music loving sister, "Yeah, no problem Luna," he broke from the hug and began walking towards the door, "Anyway, I'll see you later…" Luna pulled him back and tightly hugged him, "Uh…Luna?"

"Why don't you stay for a while, dude? Luan's out with her friends and I could use the company," Lincoln sighed and Luna frowned, "Or you can forget about your favorite sister and…"

"Nah, I wouldn't do that," Lincoln smiled, "I guess I can stay for a while," Luna smiled and nodded.

 **Okay, this is just a simple moment between the two siblings. I didn't want to risk pissing people off, so you decide why Sam wasn't happy with Luna. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	255. Losing his sanity PT 2

**DarthSidious04: Well like I said, I didn't want to risk pissing people off, especially members of the LGBT community, so I'm not saying you're right and I'm not saying you're wrong, just think of your own reason why Sam didn't want to be with Luna.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Uh…right?**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah.**

 **MaxSteele1986: Like I said, I'm leaving it up to the readers to decide.**

 **Fatboy313: I guess I can update that soon.**

 **MysterD47: Ah, interesting. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's the second part to losing his sanity. Enjoy.**

Tabby, Haiku, Cristina and Cookie looked at Lincoln as he walked down the street leading to his house, "Lincoln," he stopped and looked back at Cristina in confusion, "You know…my parents are away and I'm sure my brother won't mind if I bring a guest for the night. You don't look like you're ready to face your family just yet."

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I'll be fine Cristina. I'm not going to go on a murderous rampage and kill my family…yet,"

"Well why don't you come over to my place," Cookie offered, "I live right around the corner from school and my parents already said you're allowed over whenever your family is giving you a hard time,"

"Again, I'm not going to kill my family," he turned and began walking down the street as he waved back to the four girls, "I'll be fine, you girls enjoy the rest of your day and I'll see you tomorrow," the four girls frowned as Lincoln whistled as he continued to walk down the street.

Walking up the steps leading to the front door, he reached for the knob before looking down at his fake limbs. He sighed and shook his head before opening the door and stepped inside. Looking around, he shook his head and closed the door behind him, "Linc," he growled and looked back to see Luan walking up to him, "Um…do you want to hear a joke?"

"Well let's see, I have a fake arm and a fake leg, are you going to make a joke about that? Or maybe a goddamn joke about me being extremely unlucky!" Luan flinched and Lincoln growled, "So go ahead, tell a damn joke, make me laugh," Luan frowned and looked away, "Yeah, I thought so,"

He grunted and held his right arm, "Are you okay, Linc?" Lincoln ignored his sister and started walking up the stairs and turned towards his room.

Lincoln walked into his room and closed the door behind him before laying down on his bed. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly as the door opened and Lola and Lana stepped into his room. He looked at them in annoyance and Lola frowned, "Lincoln, I have a big pageant coming up and I need you to be honest…is this too much eye liner? I need to know, too much, too little? What is it?"

Lincoln narrowed his eyes and Lana walked closer to him, "Lincoln, Izzy and El Diablo have been fighting all night and I need one of them to stay in here with you," Lincoln glared at the twins, "So will you be watching Izzy or El Diablo,"

"Neither," Lana frowned and Lincoln glared at Lola, "As for your pageant, who gives a damn? If you lose, you lose, it won't be the end of the world," Lola swallowed hard and Lincoln grunted as he held his right arm, "Damn," he stood up and ushered his sisters out of the room, "Now I want you both get the hell out of my room," he closed the door before his sisters could reply and sat back down on his bed.

He grunted and rubbed his leg, "What the hell is wrong? Why are my arm and leg killing me right now?"

"Lincoln," he jumped and looked up to see Lucy sitting next to him, "I want to talk to…" Lincoln grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the door.

Opening the door, he shoved Lucy out of the room and hissed, "Get out!" he slammed the door shut and grunted, "Damn it, this is going to be a complete pain in the ass," he rubbed his shoulder and got ready to sit back down when a knock at his door caught his attention.

Opening the door, he saw his parents standing out in the hall. He sighed and shook his head, "What? Fat ass and Pinocchio want to take a shot at their son while he's down?"

They frowned and Lincoln grunted before holding his head in pain, "Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Get away from me," he let out a low growl and glared at his parents, "Get the fuck away from me!" he slammed the door on his parents' faces before locking it and howled in pain.

Rita, Lynn Sr. and their ten daughters stared at the locked door with frowns on their faces as they heard Lincoln cry out in pain. Lori sighed and shook her head, "We literally need to make this right. We need to make it up to him,"

"How dude," everyone looked at Luna and Luna shook her head, "He's not talking to any of us and he lashes out if we get too close to him," everyone looked at Lynn and narrowed their eyes, "Okay Lynn, you started this mess, you need to fix it,"

"How," Lynn hissed and pointed towards the twins, "If he won't talk to the twins, he won't talk to anyone!" she looked at Lola and Lana and narrowed her eyes, "And don't think we don't know that you two don't like it when Lincoln refuses to talk to you two. Even Lincoln hates doing that to you and right now it looks like he could really care less," she turned her back towards her family and walked into hers and Lucy's room without another word.

Lincoln thrashed around his room and grunted as he held his head, "What the hell is happening to me!" he stood up and leaned on his dresser for support and panted. He looked up at the mirror and hissed, "What is wrong with me?" he heard whispering and he looked around in annoyance before the whispering turned into a cackle, "Show yourself, coward! Show yourself so I can kick your ass!" the cackling soon stopped and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Tired…that's all…I'm just tired," he turned and laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

 **And his sanity is slowly going down the drain. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	256. In the family (trial and error)

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **d. felipe76: Good to know.**

 **He23t: Worse than death? Is there such a thing?**

 **Franklin1024: Chapter 140 and he is, isn't he?**

 **RedDemon82: Yeah, I suppose it has been a while since I wrote that. I might update it tomorrow.**

 **Guest: That arc is sort of finished. I will make brief follow ups for it once in a while, but that's finished.**

 **Dragontitan: Right**

 **Anyway, here's something you asked for, though it will be on a trial and error level. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in his room, reading a comic in his underwear while rain poured from the darkened sky. Hearing a knock at the door, he sighed before closing his comic, stood up and got dressed. Walked to the door, he opened it and saw his ten sisters, along with ten others he never seen before standing in the hall, staring at him. Confused, he arched a brow, "What? And who the hell are your friends?"

"Uh…dude, you might want to come downstairs and hear what they have to say." Luna answered and Lincoln rolled his eyes before he followed his sisters down the hall and down the stairs.

The Loud siblings stared at their guests while Lily looked around in confusion and giggled. Lincoln looked at his sisters and chuckled, "This is a joke, right? We've all been exposed to one of Lisa's experiments and now we're all hallucinating,"

"No, dad, it's not that," the brunette girl in a red a jersey answered, "We were playing in Aunt Lisa's room, even though Lyrta said it might end badly, and Aunt Lisa was working on a time machine, it turned on and…"

"Okay, that's it, I'm done," Lincoln stood up and walked towards the door, "I'm going to go over Clyde's and wait until whatever prank you guys are trying to pull blows over," he walked out of the house and ran through the rain.

An orange haired girl wearing a yellow tie looked at Luan and frowned, "Dad's a little strange, huh mom?"

"Well until he returns, we will not be able to prove you wrong," Lisa adjusted her glasses before looking at the guests, "So I advise you all to get comfortable," the guests sat in silence with their hands folded, "This is proof enough that this is a prank, but nothing is impossible in the realms of science,"

 **Like I said, I'm putting this on a trial and error scale. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	257. Yandere PT 2

**Guest #1: I'm not making any promises, but I'll see what I can do.**

 **Dragontitan: Good to know, I guess I continue it.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: If who knew what?**

 **MasterCaster: Yeah, that's what Dragontitan asked for and I tried to deliver so…yeah.**

 **Vanitasxxion: Alright, I'll continue it.**

 **Franklin1024: Alright, I'll continue it.**

 **PoisonousCarrot: Alright, I'll continue, good to know.**

 **Jss2141: That's a bizarre theory, never thought of that.**

 **Caveman stone club: Alright, I'll continue it.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, I think they got some kind of sick fetish for that type of shit.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to yandere. Sorry, but I'm a little down today, so I'm just going to write the first idea that comes to me. Enjoy.**

Luan woke up and saw Lincoln still sleeping in her arms. She smiled before leaning closer and kissed the side of his head. Lincoln moaned and opened his eyes before looking at his older sister. Luan smiled and slightly giggled, "Good morning, Linc," Lincoln stared at his sister in confusion and Luan shifted herself on top of him, "Well aren't you going to say good morning to your big sister?"

"Uh…Luan, maybe we should get ready for school," Luan frowned and sat up. Lincoln sighed and sat up and tubbed the back of his head, "I appreciate you comforting me last night, but we really need to get ready for school," he stood up, grabbed some clothes and walked out of the room.

Luan stood up and walked over to the door and looked out into the hall and saw Lynn and Lincoln talking to one another. She frowned as her eyes narrowed as she watched the two talk and laugh. She saw Lynn playfully punch Lincoln on the shoulder, "So you're going to help me train after school, right?"

"Yeah, sure Lynn," he walked past his sister and smiled, "We'll start when we get home," Lynn nodded before turning around and walked back into hers and Lucy's room.

Luan narrowed her eyes and hummed to herself, "So, now Lynn is trying to take my Lincoln away from me? We'll see about that," she walked out of Lincoln's room and walked down the hall to hers and Luna's room and began getting ready for school.

Lynn whistled as she walked down the street. Turning the corner, she felt someone grab her from behind and cover her mouth before her world slowly faded to black.

Lynn moaned and opened her eyes and began looking around the thick wooded area. She stood up and groaned as she held her head and leaned up against the tree behind her, "What happened? How did I get here?" hearing a growl coming from behind her, she looked back and her eyes widened when she spotted a grizzly bear approaching her, "Hey now, teddy, you don't want to fight me. I'm skilled in all self-defense techniques," the bear ran towards her and Lynn tightened her fists, ready to protect herself.

Lincoln sat in the living room and groaned in frustration, "Where is she? She asked for my help after school and she's still not here?" the door opened and he looked up to see Luan walking into the house, "Luan? You didn't see Lynn on your way home, did you?"

"Yes, I did, she was going to train with some of her friends, she was going to call, but I guess she forgot,"

"Oh," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I guess I'm free for the rest of the day. I'll be reading comics in my undies in my room then," Luan smiled as Lincoln stood up and walked up the stairs and turned down the hall to his room.

 **Sorry for the brief update, but like I said, I'm feeling down today, so just go with it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	258. Bullied PT 4

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks, enjoy your trip.**

 **Dragontitan: Yes she is, but yanderes usually are insane due to suffering from psychosis, look at Yuno Gasai. She's the perfect example of a yandere.**

 **Jss2141: But wasn't people dying the main plot of that episode…or was it the side plot? I guess I can try to write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, he's always outnumbered and whenever he tries to right his wrong, it's obviously still not enough. Like I said, the writers must have some sick fetish to see him punished in every sense of the word. And while I agree the sisters aren't mean spirited…at least not to the point where I will consider them assholes, they do tend to take their only brother for granted at times, Sound of Silence is a good example of that, as are Space Invader and Brawl in the Family. Lincoln tries to help his sisters and they take advantage of that and are quick blame him if even the tiniest thing goes awry.**

 **He23t: Uh…okay?**

 **Zoryan El Muerto: Thanks. Interesting.**

 **Guest #2: I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Anyway, I haven't updated this in a while and a few people have been asking about it. Here's an update to bullied. Enjoy.**

Lincoln laid on his bed, reading a comic when the door opened and Jordan stepped inside. Lincoln looked at her in confusion and looked around the room for a second, "What?"

"I'm hanging out with you today," Lincoln arched a brow and Jordan sighed and shook her head, "Remember? I told you that me, Cookie, Ronnie Anne, your sisters and your sisters' friends were going to take turns watching you,"

"Right…and you're going to be hovering over me all day," Jordan frowned and Lincoln closed the comic and stood up, "Well I've read enough comics today, why don't we go to the park or something?" Jordan nodded and the two of them walked out of the room and down the stairs.

The two sat on a bench in the park and watched as younger children ran around, laughing and playing. Jordan looked over at Lincoln and saw his head tilted back and his eyes closed. She softly smiled and leaned closer him to, causing him to jump back. She looked up and frowned, "Is everything okay?"

"Uh…yeah, fine Jordan," Lincoln cupped a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "Just enjoying the fresh air and sunshine," he leaned back and looked up at the sky, "Anyway…thanks," Jordan looked at him in confusion and Lincoln looked back at her, "None of you girls had to take time out of your day to watch me like this…I'm sure there are other things you'd rather be doing," Jordan smiled and nodded before leaning against him again.

 **I'm cutting this one here, mainly because I'm slowly going to bring it back. If people want more than in the next update the identity of his bully will be revealed. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	259. 259

**Zachery Gilmore: You're welcome. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Well like I said, I'll write some ideas down**

 **Guest #2: Sounds fun. *sarcastic***

 **Dragontitan: I already said that it is not Clyde, but don't give up, you might be right with Chandler.**

 **Jedssm: Yeah, I might bring the vampire arc back soon.**

 **Unknown: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **MasterCaster: Thanks.**

 **MarioLover30: Yeah, they did.**

 **Dev the snake faunus: Uh…okay? Right?**

 **Franklin1024: You're not the first person who said that and I'm willing to bet that you won't be the last.**

 **With that being said, I might as well give it a try. Enjoy the first part to this Jordan and Lincoln arc.**

Jordan walked up the Lincoln, sitting on a bench in the middle of the schoolyard and she took a deep breath. Lincoln looked back in confusion and arched a brow, "Hey Jordan, is everything okay?"

"Yeah…no," Lincoln tilted his head to the side in confusion and Jordan sighed, "Look Lincoln…my parents are going away for their second honeymoon and I really hate being alone…and I know you can use a break from your sisters once in a while, so…you're coming home with me today after school,"

"Uh…don't I get a say in this?" Jordan frowned and looked away, "And if you hate being alone, why don't you invite one of your friends?"

"Because Cookie is going away for the weekend, Cristina is sick with the flu and Megan is…"

"Okay, I get the idea," Lincoln sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "So I guess I'll be going home with you today after school?"

"Yeah, my parents left this morning after they dropped me off," the bell rang and Jordan sighed and turned around, "Meet me outside of the school at the end of the day," Lincoln nodded and Jordan walked away.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head before standing up and walked towards the school, "Well…this is certainly going to be an interesting weekend," he walked through the door and down the hall to his next class.

The school day ended and the students ran towards the door, excited for the upcoming weekend. Lincoln walked out of the school and saw Jordan sitting on the front step, "Ready to go?" Jordan looked up and nodded before standing up and the two of them walked down the street.

 **Okay, this is slowly going to become an arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	260. 260

**He23t: Okay, I might as well continue since a lot of people have been asking for an arc with Jordan.**

 **Dread55: A lone story? Heh, never crossed my mind, and this is the first one…I might make it into its own story.**

 **Franklin1024: Yeah, I guess it was kind of funny.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Good to know.**

 **d. felipe76: I don't recall saying it wasn't going to be a lemon. There'll be a lemon, promise.**

 **Hot Sauce: Yeah.**

 **MasterCaster: Yeah, I suppose so, let's hope it doesn't go awry…at least not to the point of pissing people off.**

 **Dragontian: Yeah, it is new. Margo? Lynn's friend Margo? Was it you or someone else who asked for something like that? Either way here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked through the park, whistling a happy tone when he spotted a lanky girl with long, light brown hair, sitting on a bench with her head down and her shoulders slumped over. Confused, he walked over to the lone girl and arched a brow, "Hey, are you okay?" she looked up and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Margo? I thought you guys had a game today?"

"They do, I don't," Margo sighed and shook her head, "What's your sister's number one rule before a big game?"

"If you go number two your team won't be number one, but what does that have to do with anything and why you're here and not at the game?" Margo looked at him with narrowed eyes and Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, "Oh…I see,"

"I just…my parents me their special extra spicy chili and I had three helpings…so…yeah, and Lynn, being the superstitious person that she is, kicked me from the team,"

"That's not right," he looked around and spotted an unused baseball field and looked back at Margo, "Hey, why don't we have a little catch, that might cheer you up," Margo looked up and Lincoln held his hand out, "C'mon, I know it's not baseball, but it's better than moping," Margo sighed and took hold of his hand and Lincoln helped her up before the two of them walked over to the field.

The two stood several yards away from each other and Margo threw a baseball at the white-haired boy and Lincoln threw it back. Margo caught the ball and sighed before throwing it to the side. Lincoln arched a brow and walked up to her, "Hey, is everything o…" before he could finish, Margo threw her arms around his neck and tackled him to the ground before crushing her lips against his.

She sat up and sighed, "Sorry…I just…sorry,"

She was about to stand up when Lincoln pulled her back down and pressed his lips against hers against. Margo's eyes widened before she wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck.

 **Sorry for the length but this is something I'm working on. Would've been out yesterday, but something happened and I was stuck in the hospital until ten at night, so yeah, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	261. 261

**DarthSidious04: It's nothing short of a miracle that she has a team at all.**

 **Geo Soul: Well that's good, but how long will these last?**

 **d. felipe76: Right.**

 **Drgontitan: Good to know. Right.**

 **Guest #1: Thank you.**

 **Slashkiller190: Thanks. Yeah, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **Sharkiller302: Thanks. Yeah, I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **SilverNugget: Right. Keep reading.**

 **Franklin1024: Thank you.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Keep reading.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, I guess that is weird.**

 **Digifan303: Oh, you want something with Maggie heh? Okay.**

 **Enjoy.**

Luan and Lincoln got ready to walk out the backyard when Lincoln felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Looking back, he saw the gloomy birthday girl staring at him with her arms cross and a scowl on her face, "Hey Linc, we need to…"

"I'd like to talk to your brother alone," Maggie interrupted Luan and stared at Lincoln, "I'll make sure he gets home,"

Lincoln swallowed hard and looked back at his sister, "I'll meet up with you back at the house Luan," Luan looked at her brother and Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "Don't worry Luan, I'll be fine," Luan sighed and nodded before turning around and walked out of the backyard.

Lincoln looked at the gloomy girl and sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry I ruined your birthday and…"

"And you think saying sorry is going to help?" Maggie walked up to him and Lincoln's eyes widened, "You ruined my birthday and you're going to pay for it," Lincoln swallowed hard and Maggie led him away, "And I know how you're going to do it," Lincoln looked around as Maggie led him through the door and up the stairs to her room.

Maggie closed and locked the door before looking back at Lincoln with a grin crossing her lips before pulling her shirt over her head and Lincoln's eyes widened as his face went pale, "Uh…Maggie?"

"This is how you're going to repay me," Maggie walked over to him and Lincoln fell back onto the bed, "So…how about you play with these," she unhooked her bra and it dropped to the floor, revealing her pale breasts, "Play with them, or else I'll cry rape and my parents will…" Lincoln sighed and reached up and began rubbing her breasts and Maggie moaned.

Lincoln looked up and smirked before leaning forward and ran his tongue across her nipple and Maggie moaned before pushing Lincoln back onto the bed and she wiggled out of her pants, "The pants, lose them," Lincoln nodded and did as he was told before Maggie crawled on top of him and leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

Maggie was pressed up against the wall while Lincoln knelt behind her and panted as she felt Lincoln choke her from behind as she felt his hardened dick slide in and out of her wet pussy. She looked back with a wide grin on her face and she chuckled, "I didn't know you were a kinky boy. Luan never mentioned it," Lincoln's eyes widened as Maggie moved away and turned to face, "Let's see how kinky you can be," Lincoln swallowed hard as Maggie inched closer to him.

Lincoln was tied down to the bed while Maggie walked around, in a leather outfit, cracking a whip, "Okay Loud, let's see if you like being dominated,"

"I got a bad feeling about this," Lincoln muttered as he felt Maggie's mouth wrap around his dick and felt her head bob up and down.

 **I might make another part to this, I might now. I'm cutting this here because…well I have no idea where I was going with this. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	262. 262

**Zachery Gilmore: Glad to see you're back and hope you feel better soon.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, I did. I suppose can write a few ideas down.**

 **BlackDragon702: I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **BlackSphere302: I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Guest #1: I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Geo Soul: I suppose I can dabble around a few ideas.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Yeah, she is a manipulative genius, isn't she? Maybe, I don't know yet.**

 **Guest #2: Right.**

 **Dinosaurs Rule: Yeah, I just have to take it easy for a couple of days until my problem is dealt with, that's all.**

 **He23t: Good to know.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy and character bashing and possible death.**

The ten Loud sisters sat in the living room, watching TV when a knock at the door caught their attention. Lori sighed and stood up before walking over to the door. Opening the door, Haiku, Tabby, Giggles and Polly ( **I know I said I can't stand those two, but I need them in this one.** ) walked through the door, pushed past the oldest Loud sibling and walked up the stairs without a word before the sisters followed them.

The four girls stood in front of Lincoln's room and Polly knocked on the door. A few seconds have passed before the door opened and Lincoln poke his head out and looked at the four in confusion, "Uh…if this is some sort of revenge plan…I don't want to be a part of it, you four were…" before he could finish, the girls pushed past him and closed and locked the door behind them, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry I lied to my sisters and I'm sorry I lied to you four, but killing me won't solve anything, it'll only make things worse for…"

"Calm down mate, no one's going to kill you," Tabby assured and Lincoln looked at them in confusion, "It's about Liam, Rusty, Zach and Clyde,"

"Then why are you here and not with them?" the girls reached in their pockets before throwing something at Lincoln. Lincoln looked down at the four pregnancy tests and he looked back up at the four girls, "Okay, um…this isn't funny…"

"And it's not a joke," Giggles frowned, "Me and Zach…Polly and Rusty…Tabby and Liam…we…"

"I get it," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "So again, why are you here and not with them?"

"We did go to them," Haiku answered in a monotone voice, "They were less than…" before she could finish, Lincoln covered her mouth and signified the girls to keep quiet as he stood up and walked over to the door.

The four girls looked at Lincoln in confusion before he knocked on the door and they heard several sets of footsteps run down the hall, "Nosey sisters…now what happened with the others?"

"They uh…they're not as nice as we thought they were," Polly answered and Lincoln arched a brow and Polly took a deep breath, "Rusty said he isn't ready to be a father, and if I had to guess, Haiku, Tabby and Giggles had similar encounters with Zach, Liam and Clyde," they nodded and Polly sighed, they tried to his us in the stomachs and…"

"Well would you look at the time," Lincoln looked down at his phone and smirked, "I completely forgot, I have somewhere to be. Why don't you four go downstairs and hang out with my sisters? I'll be back shortly," without waiting for a reply, Lincoln ushered the girls out of his room and down the stairs before racing out of the house, leaving his sisters and their friends confused.

Lincoln stared at the four friends with narrowed eyes as he watched them walk down the street before he swiftly and silently followed them.

The ten Loud sisters looked at their guests and Luna arched a brow, "So…what's going on dudes?"

"Nothing," Tabby answered and looked away, "Just needed to talk to Lincoln," before anyone could say anything else, the door opened and Lincoln ran inside and closed the door behind him in a panic, "Lincoln? Where'd you go mate?"

"Nowhere," a loud knock at the door caught their attention and Lincoln ran up the stairs, "I'm not here!" Tabby, Haiku, Polly and Giggles followed him while his sister looked confused before Luna walked up to the door and opened it.

The four girls looked at Lincoln and Tabby arched a brow, "So love, where'd you run off to?"

"Uh…I had a meeting…you know, somethings were said and some punches were thrown and…" his door opened and his sisters stepped into his room and he swallowed hard, "…knock much?"

"Linc…you get into a fight with four of your friends?" Haiku, Tabby, Polly and Giggles looked at the white-haired boy in shock, "Why?"

"Why don't you asked these lovely ladies, I'm sure they'll have the answer," Lincoln rubbed the back of his head and Haiku, Tabby, Polly and Giggles sighed before they began explaining everything to the sisters.

 **I might make another part to this. Sorry for ending this on somewhat of a sour note, but I took my medicine and slept for half of the day, so please bear with me. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	263. 263

**d. felipe76: Okay? He wasn't taking responsibility, he just can't stand it when people attack pregnant women. I can't think of anyone who will tolerate something like that.**

 **Dread55: You want a continuation? Uh…okay, I suppose I did leave it on a sort of sour note, so yeah, I'll write a proper ending for it.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: You're welcome. Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it is.**

 **DathSidious04: No he didn't, but he can't stand it when people threaten pregnant women. Uh…two and a half to three months.**

 **Dragontitan: Good to know.**

 **Franklin1024: What just happened was Clyde, Liam, Rusty and Zach tried to attack Tabby, Haiku, Giggles and Polly and the four girls are pregnant and Lincoln isn't the type of person that'll sit back a deal with that crap.**

 **Digifan303: Heh, I suppose I can do something.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thank you. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Otaku6023: Good to hear. Keep reading.**

 **Vinyl-Rose: Good to know. I might make a part 2, can't leave it on a note like that.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Aaron Nava: Alternative you say? Heh, yes, I suppose I can dabble a bit to see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest: You want a gender bent lemon, heh? Okay I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anyway, here's a little something Black Sphere asked for involving Shy…what? We don't know her name. Okay everyone, I'm being informed by my lawyer to give her a name by the end of this…enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on a bench in the school courtyard, earbuds in his ears and his eyes closed. Feeling someone tap him on his shoulder, he jolted up and looked back to see a girl around his age with black hair, her right eye covered by her hair as she looked down. He took the earbuds out and arched a brow, "Hey…um…who are you?" the girl mumbled under her breath and Lincoln stared at her in confusion, "Um…excuse me?"

The girl looked up and frowned, "I um…I well…the thing,"

"You're a shy one, aren't you," Lincoln sighed and shook his head before standing up, "I'll uh…I'll see you around, I guess," he turned and walked away from the girl.

Lincoln and Clyde walked down the street away from the school. Lincoln stopped and looked back to see the same girl walking up behind them and he groaned. Clyde looked back and looked at his best friend, "Why is Helen following us?" Lincoln looked at him in confusion, "Her name is Helen, but a lot of people know her as Shy because…well she's shy. Do you know why she's following us?" Lincoln groaned, turned around and walked over to her.

Helen straightened herself up and looked at Lincoln and Lincoln sighed, "Okay Helen, why are you following us? Do you need help with some…?" before he could finish, Helen hugged him before turning around and ran down the street in the opposite direction, leaving the white-haired boy in confusion.

 **Since there is not much known about this character, I'm going to have to cut this here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	264. Off to war PT 1

**Zachlor16: She is a very,** _ **very**_ **mild background character. I forget when she makes an appearance.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, little is known about that character.**

 **Digifan303: Thank you. I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Good to know. I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **ZeroBlade452: You're like the third person to ask me that. I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **BlackSphere303: You're welcome. Keep reading.**

 **BlackDragon702: I'll write some ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, but like I said, no one knows anything about the girl, so I barely had anything planned, so yeah, sorry for the short one-shot. I'll try to make another installment with her and try to make it a bit longer.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Vinyl-Rose: Yeah, sorry about that, but not much is known about that character other than her appearance. Keep reading.**

 **Aaron Nava: Yeah, sure.**

 **Guest Stereotype: Uh…okay? Right…I think?**

 **He23t: Fluttershy? I wasn't really aiming for that, but cool.**

 **Anyway, I remember you mentioning a prequel to PTSD a while back and I never got around to it, so here you go, but fair warning, the first part to this is just going to be them saying goodbye to Lincoln. Enjoy.**

Lincoln stood in his room, putting his military uniform on before sitting down on the bed and sighed and shook his head, "This might be the last time I see this room," he looked over and picked up his beloved childhood stuffed animal Bun-Bun and smirked, "We had some crazy adventures, huh Bun-Bun?" he stood up with the stuffed animal still in his hand and a small smirk crossed his lips, "I'm sure Lily will love you and take care of you while I'm away," he turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he saw his sisters and parents sitting in the living room, frowning and looking down. He sighed and shook his head, "Well my bus is going to be here any minute. We might want to get the goodbyes out of the way," Rita stood up and walked over to her son.

Wrapping her arms around him, she tightly hugged him, "Be careful out there, and come back in one piece, or you're grounded young man,"

Lincoln chuckled and hugged his mother back, "Yeah, okay mom," Lynn Sr. walked up to them and patted Lincoln's back, "Dad?"

"Go get them, son," Lincoln smirked and nodded before walking past his parents and over to his sisters.

Lori sighed before standing up and walking over to her only brother, "You be careful out there, little brother. And if anyone gives you a hard time, call us and we'll literally turn them into a human pretzel,"

Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "I'll keep that in mind, Lori," the pair hugged and Lori sat back down as Leni walked up to Lincoln, "You better not get a new model while I'm away,"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Linky," Leni gave a forced smile and tightly hugged her brother, "Be careful," Lincoln smiled and hugged her back.

Leni broke from the hug and walked back to the couch as Luna walked up to Lincoln. Luna sighed and shook her head as a frown formed across her lips, "I guess you won't be around for our jam sessions, bro,"

"Jeez, thanks for making it sound like I'm going to die out there," Lincoln chuckled and pulled his music loving sister into a hug, "I'll be back before you guys even have a chance to miss me, Luna, and then we'll jam out as loud as possible," Luna sighed and hugged him back.

Luan walked up to them and Luna broke from the hug and walked back to the couch, "Do you think you have time for one more joke?"

"I anyways have time for a joke, Luan,"

Luan smiled and inhaled, "Knock, knock,"

"Who's there?"

"Olive,"

"Olive who?"

Luan smiled and hugged her brother, "I love you, too, Lincoln," Lincoln chuckled and rolled his eyes as he hugged her back, "Be careful out there," Lincoln nodded and Luan broke from the hug as Lynn walked up to him.

Lynn glared at him and poked his chest, "You better not die out there. If you do, it'll look bad on my end," Lincoln looked confused before Lynn threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, "Just…come back when you're finished," Lincoln sighed and nodded before hugging her back and rubbed her back.

Lynn walked away from Lincoln as Lucy walked up to him, "I hope you don't become one of my undead friends," Lincoln smirked and rolled his eyes as he felt Lucy hug him and shake.

He sighed and hugged the gloomy girl back, "Don't worry Lucy, the next time I'll be a part of your séance will be right next to you and not from beyond the grave," he rubbed the top of her head before Lucy turned and walked back to the couch.

The twins walked up to him and Lincoln smirked, "Well…how are you two going to…"

"You better come back soon or I'll tell dad,"

Lincoln chuckled and rubbed the top of Lola's head, "I'll be back as soon as I'm finished with my work, but I can't promise it'll be any time soon," he looked at Lana and saw her looking down, "Hey now, you can't lose it. You need to help dad with the pluming and everything,"

"Shut up," the twins hugged him and Lana cried, "You're going away and we might not see you again,"

Lincoln sighed and rubbed the top of their heads, "Hey, I'm just going overseas for a while. I'll be back before you know it," they looked up and Lincoln smirked, "Just try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone, okay?" they sighed and nodded before walking away.

Lisa walked up to her older brother and sighed, "Lincoln, I have concocted a serum that will turn you into a superhuman and your time away will be sliced in half and your chance of getting injured will be nil if you will just roll up your sleeve, I will…"

"I'm fine, thanks Lisa," he hugged her and rubbed the top of her head, "I cherish the thought though, but I'll be fine out there. You just keep working on your experiments to make the world a better place," Lisa frowned and nodded before walking away from him.

Lily walked up to him and frowned, "Lincoln, do you really have to leave?"

Lincoln sighed and knelt in front of her, "Yeah, I really have to leave, Lily. You know I wanted to join the military for a while now," he smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "I need you to stay strong for mom and dad while I'm away, okay?" Lily frowned and nodded and Lincoln hugged her and Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'll be back before you know it,"

They heard a loud horn coming from outside and Lincoln sighed and stood up, "Well, that's my ride," he turned and got ready to leave before he stopped and looked back at Lily, "Oh, and Lily," she looked up in confusion and he handed her the stuffed animal, "Take care of Bun-Bun while I'm away," he winked at her before turning around and walked out of the house.

The family ran towards the window and looked out to see Lincoln climb in a vehicle before it drove down the street.

 **And here is the first part to the PTSD prequel, and like I said, it was just going to be the family saying their goodbyes. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	265. 265

**MasterCaster: Good to know. Yeah, if the world can be a little nicer then we might not have this much violence. You're like the fifth person who said something like that. I guess I will make a second part after all.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Franklin1024: They're labeled, but in case you're using a phone they are chapters 29, 43, 70, 103, 143 and 204.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it is.**

 **Guest Stereotype: Oh well.**

 **Aaron Nava: I got it, we all make mistakes, it's what makes us human. I'm going to write some ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Digifan303: Thank you, keep reading. I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thank you.**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks. Yeah, I can do something like that.**

 **B;ackDragon702: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's a small drabble with Lana. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on the couch, a bored expression crossing his face as he flipped through channels. He stopped and looked down in confusion to see Lana leaning on the arm of the couch, "Um…are you okay Lana?" Lana's eyes scanned her brother's face before looking down at the remote in his hands. Her eyes widened and she pouted.

Lincoln sighed and held his hand up and reached over to her and patted her on the head and Lana smiled before climbing up on the arm of the couch and Lincoln handed her the remote and Lana turned a cartoon on before moving closer to her brother.

 **Okay, I'm going to openly admit this came to me after watching a fan animation on YouTube. I know it's short, and I'm sorry. As always enjoy everyone and please let me what you all think.**


	266. 266

**Jss2141: That still counts as a crossover, but I suppose I can try to see what I can come up with.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Dragonttian: Right.**

 **Jhay13: Yeah, and unless I'm mistaken they have a few other fan videos floating around.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **BlackDragon702: Yeah, I did. I was going to use the one where Luan and Lucy tried Lincoln when he woke up, that one was another favorite.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Slashkiller190: Thanks.**

 **BlackSphere302: Good to know. As I said, I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Franklin1024: Wow, that sucks. I'm sorry to hear that.**

 **He23t: You're welcome. Right. Okay?**

 **Aaron Nava: You're welcome. Thanks.**

 **Hot Sauce: That counts as a crossover and as I stated many times before, I am not the best at them, sorry.**

 **Zachlor16: Thanks. Yeah, I guess I can do something involving Lily.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in his room, reading a comic when he heard the door creek open. Ignoring the sound, he continued to read the comic. He felt a small hand tug on his shirt and he looked down to see Lily standing by his bed, "Hey Lily, did you come to see your big brother," he closed the comic and saw up before picking Lily up and Lily giggled and clapped her hands, "How about I take you to the park? It's a nice day and we shouldn't be cooped up inside," he stood up and carried Lily out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Lily sat in the sandbox and laughed as she dug in the sand as Lincoln sat on the bench and smiled at his youngest sister as she played before he leaned back and looked up at the sky and close his eyes.

Lincoln's eyes shot opened and he jumped up when he heard Lily screaming. He sighed and walked over to his little sister, "Hey Lily, what happened?" Lily held her hand up and Lincoln saw a small stinger in her thumb and he sighed and shook his head, "It looks like a bee stung you," he picked her up and smiled, "C'mon Lily, we'll go home and mom will get that stinger out for you," Lily pouted and hugged her brother as he carried her out of the park.

Lincoln sat on his bed and sighed before laying back with his arms behind his head, "Man…today was…boring," feeling someone tug on his pantleg, he looked down and saw Lily standing by his bed, holding a stuffed bear and a book. He smiled and picked her up and sit her next to him, "Okay Lily, I'll read to you before you go to bed," Lily giggled and leaned closer to her brother as he opened the book and began reading it.

 **Okay, here's a lttle something involving Lily. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	267. 267

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I guess it has been a while since I wrote something for Lily.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it is, isn't it?**

 **Digifam303: Yeah, it is sweet. Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Zaclor16: Good to know.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **BEC Enterprises: Yeah, I can do something like that.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Yeah, it was.**

 **Guest: Thanks. Keep reading/**

 **Anyway, here something I feel like writing involving Luan. Enjoy.**

The ten Loud sisters gathered in Lori's and Leni's room and they began looking around before Lori groaned and shook his head, "Luan, can get Lincoln? We can't start this meeting until we're all here," Luan nodded before she stood up and walked out of the room and down the hall.

Stopping in front of Lincoln's room, she sighed and knock on the door and reached for the knob and slowly turned it before pushing the door open, "Lincoln," she stepped inside and saw her younger brother sitting on the bed, a game in his hand and a look of focus crossing his face, "Linc?" he looked up in confusion, "Are you coming to our weekly sibling meeting?" Lincoln shook his head and looked back down at his game. Luan sighed and sat down next to him and frowned, "What's wrong Lincoln? You've been quiet all day. Did something happen at school?"

Lincoln sighed and paused his game and stood up, "Luan…is there something in this world that you want but you can never have?" Luan looked confused as Lincoln walked up to the door and closed it, "Well?"

"Linc…are you okay?" Lincoln shook his head and Luan stood up and walked past him, "Uh…well…I'm going to go to the meeting…I'll see you later," she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her and Lincoln sighed before sitting back down and continued playing his game.

The meeting between the siblings has ended and the sisters have walked out of Lori's and Leni's room and went to their respected rooms. Luan looked down the hall in confusion before looking into hers and Luna's room and saw Luna climbing to the top bunk. She sighed before walking down the hall and walked into her brother's room.

Lincoln looked up in confusion and sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry I missed this week's meeting, I just have something on my mind and…"

"No kidding," Luan arched a brow and crossed her arms, "It's just us Linc. Everyone else went to bed, so why don't you tell me what's been bugging you today,"

"Um…well…let's say I accidently walked into the bathroom this morning and I saw one of you in the shower…and I kind of liked it and came back to my room and uh…masturbated to a mental image to what I saw and…"

"Linc…what are…first off that's disgusting and…it better not have been one of the younger ones because that will be…"

"It was you," Luan's eyes widened and Lincoln rubbed the side of his head, "I always thought the first woman I'd see naked would be either on a website, in a magazine or hell after a rebellious night partying with some of my friends…not one of my sisters and I felt my teenage boy mind take control and…"

"So…you thought it was a good idea to…do that?" Lincoln swallowed hard and nodded, "Well…I guess that's a compliment. If you saw me in the shower and then you masturbate to it…I guess that means you find me attractive…most boys at my school won't bother looking at me like that…thanks for the self-confidence Linc,"

"So…you're not mad?" Luan smiled and walked up to him, a slight sway in her hips, "Uh…Luan? You're not mad are yo…" Luan pressed her lips against his.

She backed away and lightly laughed as she stood up and turned and began walking to the door, "I'll be back later Linc, wait up for me," Lincoln nodded as Luan walked out of the room and closed the door.

 **I'm going to do a follow up on this one soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	268. 268

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, I suppose it was. I guess I can juggle a few ideas around.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Slashkiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks.**

 **Franklin1024: Just curious, where did you think I was going with this at first?**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Okay? I'm going to do a follow up as soon as I can.**

 **Guest: Ah, you want a Haiku story huh? Okay.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln laid on his bed, his arms behind his head and an expression of boredom crossing his face, "You look like you've seen better days," he jumped in a panic and looked up to see Haiku staring down at him, an unamused look crossing her face, "You look like a mess,"

"Heh, thanks…how the hell did you get into my room?"

"The window," Lincoln looked up at his window and sighed and shook his head, "And I need your help," Lincoln arced a brow in confusion, "You need to help me with something," Lincoln looked confused as Haiku removed her dark robes, "I need your help, Lincoln," she leaned close to him, "I just need you to comprehend all of this and just give in and help me," she pressed her lips against his and Lincoln's eyes widened.

 **Okay I'm putting this in the trial and error bin. Sorry, but I've been a little under the weather this past weekend. If people want me to continue I will. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	269. 269

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Mikedonald: It's different.**

 **Dread55: Am I? Oh well, like I said, I wasn't feeling good this past weekend.**

 **JK25: Okay.**

 **MasterCaster: Thanks for pointing out my mistake.**

 **He23t: Then I might continue it.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: If you read the closing remark, you'd see I wasn't feeling well this past weekend.**

 **d. felipe76: Good to know.**

 **Dragontitan: Good to know. I guess I'll keep writing it.**

 **Franklin1024: I kind of do.**

 **Geo Soul: Yes, I know. I'm going to post them around Halloween.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Good to know. Thanks.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks.**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks. I'm going to continue that and write a few more too. Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Kranon the Deathclaw-Human: Heh, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **Dev the snake faunus: Alright, I'll try to do a gender bent lemon.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, I suppose I can do that.**

 **Guest #3: Some do, some don't. I can't tell you which chapters they are do and which arcs. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, here's something with Lucy. Enjoy.**

Lucy sat on the couch and watched the front door with anticipation. The door soon opened and Lincoln stepped into the before closing the door and ran up the stairs and Lucy stood up and followed her only brother.

Lincoln walked into his room and closed his door before kicking his shoes off and fell onto his bed and closed his eyes. His eyes soon shot opened and he looked up to see Lucy shuffling through his drawers, "Uh…Lucy," Lucy jumped up and looked back in a panic, "What are you doing in my room and what are you looking for?"

"The pictures," Lincoln arched a brow in confusion and Lucy leaned closer, "The pictures great grandma Harriet told me of. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

"I uh…I have no idea what you're talking about Lucy," Lincoln stood up and ushered his sister out of the room, "I think you've been exposed to some of Lisa's experiments, why don't you go lay down and rest." He closed the door and sighed.

He turned back around and saw Lucy standing behind him with a small smirk crossing her lips and he jumped back, "Are you sure you have no idea what I'm talking about?" Lincoln's left eye began twitching and Lucy walked closer to him, "Maybe I should refresh your memory," she began removing her black dress and Lincoln's eyes widened.

Lucy looked up and smiled as she stood in front of Lincoln in her underwear, "Now, where are the pictures, Lincoln?" Lincoln swallowed hard and Lucy smiled as she slid her black panties off and walked up to her brother.

The two siblings laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, Lucy smiled and nuzzled closer to her brother, "So…where are those pictures?"

Lincoln reached under his pillow and pulled out three photos and handed them to his gloomy sister. Lucy took them and Lincoln sighed, "Let's never speak of this again," Lucy stood up, got dressed and walked out of the room. Lincoln looked down as the door closed. Hearing a faint click, he sighed and shook his head, "I hate grandma Harriet so much right now,"

 **I was going to turn this into a full blown lemon, but something was stopping me…I don't know what. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	270. Losing his sanity PT 3

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Franklin1024: The pictures were of Lucy, that's all I'm saying. What?**

 **Guest #1: The pictures were of Lucy, all I'm saying.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: No, I don't think so, more like insane.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. I was going to make it into a lemon but something in the back of my mind told me not to.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Um…okay? I've posted Lincy in the past so…yeah?**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Dec the snake faunus: Ah, okay, thanks for clearing the air on that. Yeah, I suppose I can do something.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to update in the family, but something happened…file corruption…yeah, so for now here's an update to Losing his sanity. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the street and growled as he rubbed his arm, "Damn…this is starting to hurt again,"

"Lincoln," he looked back and saw Cookie walking up to him with a concerning look crossing her face, "Is everything okay? No one's heard from you since you left us yesterday." Lincoln sighed and Cookie frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"No Cookie, just…just trying to relax…you know, family and everything," Lincoln smirked and shook his head and Cookie arched a brow, "Hey…how about we go see a movie? I need an excuse to get away from my family."

"Uh…are you okay, Lincoln?" Lincoln nodded and Cookie sighed, "Okay…if you say so," the two turned and walked down the street.

 **I apologize for the small update, but my computer crashed and I lost my files, so I had to go with this. Again, I'm sorry, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	271. Off to war PT 2

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, they were pictures of Lucy.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. It would've been something else, but my computer crashed and I lost the files.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Yes, I'm going to write that soon.**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Keep reading to find out.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to update in the family. But I'm going to keep that in the trial and error bin for a bit longer. For now, here's an update to off to war. Enjoy.**

Lincoln, along with several members of his unit ran behind a building as gunshots rang through the air. Lincoln peered around the building and panted as he tightly held his gun close to him, "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

"Hey Loud," he looked back and saw his squad running down the street, "Let's move out! It's too dangerous here!" Lincoln nodded, stood up and began following his squad.

They turned the corner and their eyes widened when they spotted a grenade landed in front of them, "Everyone get down!" they jumped backed, fell to the ground, covered their heads and put their legs together as a loud explosion assaulted their eardrums. ( **This is a common practice in the military. It's meant to keep you safe and do little to no damage.)**

They looked up and Lincoln's eyes widened when he spotted a dead body lying several yards away from them, "Damn it!" he looked back and saw one of his unit members punched the ground in frustration, "Grab his gun and grenades! We got to go!" Lincoln watched as his squad ran towards the dead body and began taking the ammunition before they ran down the street.

Lincoln stood up and walked over to the dead, "Thomas…goddamn it," he turned and followed his unit.

Gunshots filled the air as screams of terror could be heard. Lincoln peered around the corner and peaked through the scope and narrowed his eyes before he slowly squeezed the trigger. Falling back from the recoil, he turned and hid behind the building again and panted.

Lincoln's parents sat in the living room, Rita's eyes focused on the TV screen as a news story unraveled. She bit her lip and Lynn Sr. sighed and shook his head, "Rita, watching this isn't going to bring him back, or end this war anytime soon. Watching this is doing you more harm than good,"

"Lynn, my baby boy is off fighting in a war and if these news stories are the only thing that I have to make sure he's safe then who the hell are you to stop me watching them?" Rita frowned, her eyes fixated on the screen, "He won't be able to call…"

"There are phone boxes he can use," her husband assured, "And I'm sure he'll write when he gets a chance, so you're worrying yourself over nothing,"

"And when will that happen?" Lynn Sr. flinched and Rita sighed and shook her head, "Did you forget my father is a veteran? He'd rarely got a chance to call me and my mother. I know for a fact that Lincoln won't have time to remove his helmet and wipe the sweat from his forehead and…"

"Well no, he can't do that. That's the only thing protecting him from a bullet to the head," Rita glared at him and Lynn Sr. rubbed the back of his head, "I know you're worried about our son, I am too, but sitting here and watching this junk isn't helping at all," he turned the TV off and stood up, "C'mon, we have five daughters who still live with us and who need us. And besides, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn are supposed to stop by today and I don't think it's a good idea to have that on while they're here," Rita sighed and nodded before standing up.

Lincoln sighed and sat down on his cot and hung his head, "What the hell am I doing? I knew I'd see action and people dying…but…I didn't expect this,"

"Loud," he looked up and saw his commanding officer standing in front of him.

He stood up and saluted, "Sir!"

"At ease Loud," Lincoln put his arms behind his back and separated his legs and the commanding officer handed him a phone, "You have a call,"

Lincoln took the phone from her and held it up to his ear, "This is Private Lincoln Loud of the United States Marines, Unit Number…"

" _Why so formal Lincoln,_ " he heard a voice say and his eyes widened, " _I thought you'd want to hear from your family,_ "

"Lana," he sighed and shook his head, "Lana, why are you calling? I'm in the middle of fighting a war, protecting you and the others and your freedom,"

" _Mom's worried about you Lincoln. She's been watching the news and whenever they talk about the war she gets hysterical._ " Lincoln frowned and shook his head, " _Did you hear me Lincoln?_ "

"I heard you Lana," he sighed, "Look Lana, tell mom there's nothing to worry about. You shouldn't have called, I can get in serious trouble," the line went silent for a minute, "I'll call you guys when I can, but for now I need you, Lola, Lucy, Lisa and Lily to be strong for mom and dad." He handed the phone back to his commanding officer and saluted, "I do apologize that my sister called me, sir!"

"Calm down Loud, we all have family members who worry about us," she sighed and shook her head, "You might want to give them a call the next time you're not patrolling. It might be best for all of us," Lincoln nodded as the commanding officer turned and walked away.

 **And here is the second part. I know only military officers are allowed to make calls while overseas, but I decided to bend the rules a little to give Lincoln a little motivation. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	272. 272

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Good to know. You're welcome.**

 **Digifan303: Thank you. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Yes it is.**

 **Guest: I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Anyway, here's something with Lynn. Enjoy.**

The Loud family walked through the front door, cheering and celebrating Lynn's latest victory. Lynn walked up the stairs and down the hall to Lincoln's room. Kicking the door in, she stepped inside and Lincoln looked up in confusion, "What?"

"Why weren't you at my game?" Lincoln arched a brow and Lynn narrowed her eyes, "You never come out to support your sister,"

"Because we have nine other sisters and I can't keep up with all of you," Lincoln sighed and stood up, "I've been to Lola's pageant, Lucy's poetry reading, Luan's stand-up routine and Leni's fashion show this week alone. I didn't know you had a game and I'm sorry I missed it,"

"And you're going to make it up to me," Lynn smiled before closing the door and walked up to her brother and began removing her jersey. Lincoln's eyes widened as he felt Lynn's arms wrap around his neck and her lips pressed against his.

The two siblings sat on the floor, panting as sweat ran down their bodies. Lynn looked up and smiled before pressing her lips against Lincoln's before pulling back, "We're almost even Lincoln, just keep going," Lincoln sighed and nodded before he continued.

 **I didn't have anything planned. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	273. 273

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Franklin1024: Heh, interesting. I think I have a good base to start it too, but I have to write a rough draft first to make sure.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Like I keep saying I'll write some ideas down.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I suppose I have been ignoring Leni. I'll write something for her next.**

 **He23t: You want this to be an arc and have other sisters involved? Okay sure…yeah, my lawyer said I can do that.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Thanks.**

 **763Boi: I'll update that when I can.**

 **Enjoy this update to the Jordan thing.**

The two teenagers walked into the house and Lincoln looked around, "It might not be that insane house you live in, but it is home," Jordan looked back with slight smile, "And thanks for coming over,"

"Uh…yeah, no problem, Jordan," Lincoln continued to look around, "So…is there a reason why you hate being alone or something?" Jordan frowned and looked away, "What? Is something wrong?"

"Look Loud…I…I hate being alone because when I was little my parents had gone out and I didn't know about it. There was a nasty thunderstorm and I was curious and started watching Nightmare on Elm Street. The storm knocked the power out just as Freddy was going to kill that jock and…the shadows around the house and lightning flashes…yeah, I can't be alone because of a childish fear."

"Oh…okay, sorry," Jordan sighed and nodded before the living room fell silent. Lincoln cleared his throat and Jordan looked at him in confusion, "Um…what uh…what do you want to do?"

"Well…we could watch some movies and I'll order us some pizza," Lincoln nodded and the two of them sat down and watched TV.

Jordan yawned and leaned closer to Lincoln. Lincoln looked down in confusion and arched a brow, "Problem?" Jordan's breathing evened out and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Jordan, if you're tired, why don't you go up to your room and…" Jordan shifted her body weight and laid on top on Lincoln and Lincoln sighed and shook his head.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	274. UFC PT 3

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, I suppose they are.**

 **He23t: Well I have to give you guys some anticipation, don't I? Don't worry, something will happen between the two.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Yes, I'm still working on it.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Slashkiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **BEC Enterprises: Still writing a few ideas down.**

 **Vinyl-Rose: Good to know.**

 **USER TRON: You want a third part to that? Damn dude, that's an old story, but I suppose I can make one final part to that.**

 **Enjoy, though it will be short.**

Lincoln and his five oldest sisters say in the living room. The five sisters looked at their brother as he struggled to read a comic with his right eye covered. They sighed and Luan slightly smiled, "Hey Linc, if you want, one of us can read it for you?" Lincoln looked up and Luan reached for the comic, "C'mon Linc, you're obviously struggling to read that and…"

"I'm fine Luan, it's just going to take some time getting used to this eye patch," they frowned and Lincoln closed the comic and stood up, "Seriously, I'm fine. You don't have to…" Lola and Lana walk into the living room and everyone looked at them, "What's wrong you two?"

Lana walked up to Lincoln and frowned, "Lincoln, that Joey guy is here to talk to you."

The six looked up and saw the familiar looking man walking into through the front door and he looked at the siblings, "How are you doing Loco?" Lincoln stood up and glared at eh unwanted guest with his fists tightened, "Easy kid, I wouldn't want to mess with someone who took a bowl of acid to the face by the boss,"

"Then why are you here?"

"The underground is having a fund raiser. We need as many fighters as we can get and we were hoping you'd come and…"

"Sorry Joey, but Loco Lincoln hung up his tights for good," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I'm never going to step into the square ring ever again," Joey sighed and Lincoln shook his head, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm retired,"

"Right, can't expect you to fight with an eye patch," Joey sighed again and turned around, "Enjoy your retirement Loco," Lincoln nodded as the siblings watched as he walked through the living room and out of the house.

 **Like I said, this was going to be a short one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	275. 275

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **DarthSidious04: I don't know if I can do that, mainly for personal reasons, but I can try.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Franklin1024: Yeah, it has been a while.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, I was going to post BEC's quest, but I'm having some difficulties at the moment, so for now, enjoy something involving Luan.**

Luan walked down the hall to Lincoln's room. Reaching for the knob, she turned it and carefully pushed the door open and saw Lincoln laying on his bed in his underwear, reading a comic. She sighed and tapped his fist on the door and Lincoln looked up, "Hey Luan, what's up?"

"Hey Linc, I was wondering if you can help me with something," Lincoln arched a brow as Luan walked into the room and closed the door behind her before removing her skirt and Lincoln's eyes widened, "You see…I've been thinking lately…you've been missing some of my comedy shows and I know you don't like seeing your sister upset, do you,"

' _No…what is going on with my sisters…why are they resorting to this when I miss one of their events?_ ' Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Luan, how about I take you to the Chuckle Bucket and w…" Luan pressed her lips against his and Lincoln's eyes widened as Luan reached down and removed her cotton panties.

Luan sat up and unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her bare breasts. She smiled as she removed Lincoln's underwear and licked her lips before leaning down and wrapped her lips around his dick and began bobbing her head up and down.

Luan was pressed against the wall and moaned as she felt her brother's hardened dick move in and out of her wet pussy. She looked back and smirked, "Thanks for your help Linc, I owe you," Lincoln swallowed hard before he felt Luan's walls tighten around his dick and the two climaxed and fell limp onto the bed.

Luan smiled and scooted closer to Lincoln as semen leaked from her pussy and she wrapped an arm around his torso and smiled, "Thanks for the help Lincoln…maybe we can do this again some time," Lincoln swallowed hard as Luan nuzzled closer to him.

 **This is a sort of follow up to chapter 272. My lawyer told me that I can add all the sisters minus Lisa and Lily, but I might only do the older ones, but keep reading to see what's going to happen. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	276. 276

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Hot Sauce: I am, I really have no need for a lawyer.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **d. felipe76: I might. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, I'm going to do a couple of follow ups on that one.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I guess.**

 **BEC Enterprises: Yeah, I suppose you're right.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Aaron Nava: Damn dude. Way to bring on the feels. I just got finished watching some BoJack Horseman, a cartoon that does nothing but makes you feel and then I read your review. You should get an account and write some of your own stories, you seem like you'll be good at it.**

 **Guest: Thanks. I suppose I can do something with her.**

 **Enjoy. And this is going to be loosely based off a picture on Loud Booru so it may be short, so apologies in advance.**

Kat Ketchum stood in front of Lincoln's locker and looked down the hall. Ronnie Anne, Cookie and Hazel ( **She doesn't have a name, but the fans gave her a name that seems a little racist, so I gave her the name Hazel.** ) walked up to her and Ronnie Anne arched a brow, "What are you doing by Lincoln's locker?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Kat smirked and crossed her arms, "I need to talk to Lincoln about something,"

"What?" they looked back and saw Lincoln walking down the hall. He looked at Kat in confusion and arched a brow, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"This," she walked up to him and cupped her hands on his cheeks and leaned closer to him before lightly kissing the tip of his nose.

The three girls looked at them in shock and anger. Kat stood up and smiled as she winked at the white-haired boy, "How about you meet me by the fountains after school. I need a study partner for our history assignment,"

"Yeah…okay…history," Kat smiled and turned and walked away from him. Lincoln walked up to his locker and turned the dial as Cookie, Hazel and Ronnie Anne stared at him.

 **I might do a follow up for this one. Like I said, I got this idea from a picture on the Booru, so apologies for the length. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	277. 277

**Dragontitan: Yes, it was.**

 **Geo Soul: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. Like I said, I'm going to post those three when it gets closer to Halloween. So within the next week and a half. And they'll be posted back to back.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Digifan303: You're welcome. Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Yeah, I remember.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks.**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. Right.**

 **Aaron Nava: You're welcome. No problem, that's cool.**

 **Anyway, here's the one the BEC asked for. Enjoy.**

Storm clouds hovered over the city of Royal Woods as thunder began to rumble. Rain droplets fell from the darken sky. Lightning flashed and thunder roared, shaking the city down below. Leni shot up in her bed and panted as she shook with fear. She looked over to Lori's bed and saw she was fast asleep. She sighed before tossing her covers aside and stood up before walking out of the room.

She walked down the hall and opened the door to Lincoln's room and saw Lincoln laying on his bed, sleeping. She took a deep breath and walked over to him before shaking him. Lincoln sat up and looked at his older sister, "What is it Leni?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" Lincoln yawned and looked at her in confusion, "Please Linky,"

"Uh…whatever Leni," Leni smiled and crawled into bed next to her younger brother before tightly hugged him as thunder roared overhead. Lincoln sighed and shook his head as he hugged his sister back and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Okay, not going to lie, I didn't know what else to do with this, so I'm going to have to cut this one here. Enjoy and please let me know what you all think.**


	278. Losing his sanity PT 4

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yes, it was.**

 **BEC Enterprises: Was not aiming for that, but cool. Thanks.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. I might pair him up with one of them after this one.**

 **Dev the snake faunus: Thanks. I'm still trying to write some ideas down, but like I said, I'm not great at crossovers.**

 **Anyway, I was going to update the Jordan thing, but a few things came up. So for now, here's an update to losing his sanity. Enjoy.**

Haiku, Tabby, Cristina, Cookie and Lincoln sat in Lincoln's room, focusing on their homework. The four girls looked up at Lincoln and saw he was rubbing his right arm. They frowned and Tabby sighed, "Are you okay, mate?" Lincoln looked up in confusion, "You look like you're in pain. Are you okay?"

"A storm's coming," Lincoln looked up and narrowed his eyes at the sky, "And from the pain that's in my arm and leg, it's going to be a bad one,"

They sighed and Cookie slightly smiled, "Do you want me to loosen your arm for you?" everyone looked at her and Cookie stood up and walked over to him before sitting down next to him, "My parents work at a hospital, so I know a few things. Would it help if your prosthetics were a little looser?"

"Uh…sure, thanks Cookie," Cookie nodded and began rubbing Lincoln's arm and he felt the prosthetic loosen. Lincoln held his arm up and looked it over before sighing, "Thanks Cookie, that feel better," Cookie smiled and nodded before the five teenagers continued their homework.

They closed their books, stood up and began stretching before the door opened and Leni walked into the room. Lincoln's eyes widened as Leni smiled, "Hi Linky," Lincoln groaned and grabbed his head. Haiku, Tabby, Cristina and Cookie looked at him in confusion, "I need a model and I know my little brother is like, totes super excited to help me,"

Lincoln groaned as he began to violently shake, "What's wrong Lincoln?" Cristina asked in a concerning manner, "Are you still in pain?"

"Get rid of her," he grunted, "I don't want to yell…just get rid of her," the four looked at him in confusion and he panted, "Please…just get her out of my room…before something happens," they continued to stare at him and Lincoln looked at Cookie and smiled, "Cookie, can you tighten my arm back up, please?" Cookie looked confused and did as she was asked, "Thank you,"

He stood up and Tabby arched a brow, "Uh…are you okay, mate?"

Lincoln ignored her and walked over to his dim sister and smirked, "So you want a model? Well why don't you ask someone who actually gives a damn! After the shit you and the others put me through, what makes you think I'd ever want to help any of you!" Leni frowned as she stepped out of the room, "And another thing, there's a goddamn thing called knocking, you might want to try it sometime! What if we weren't decent!" he slammed the door shut and grunted as he held his head.

"Are you okay Lincoln? None of us ever seen you act like that," Cristina chimed.

Lincoln groaned and shook his head and Haiku sighed, "We'll perform a séance tonight," they looked at the gloomy girl and Haiku frowned, "It's the only way…maybe the spirits from beyond will be able to shed some light on this mystery,"

"Whatever," Lincoln frowned and shook his head, "But we're not going to hold the séance here. I don't think I can stand being around my sisters for too long," the four girls frowned and nodded.

 **Brief update to this. Sorry, but we had a rather hectic weekend here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	279. 279

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yes, but only when he's around his family.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Hot Sauce: Well that's a bizarre one. I'm going to accept this challenge and I'm going to have to turn it into an arc.**

 **SlashKiller190: Well I did say I was going to write something like that now, so here you go.**

 **Enjoy, thought I am not promising anything grand.**

Lincoln walked down the halls of the school. He stopped in front of his locker and began turning the dial. He stopped and looked back to see Haiku staring at him intently. He sighed and shook his head before looking at his locker again, "Lucy's home ick with a cold, Haiku, so if you were going to ask, I just saved you the time,"

"I need help, Lincoln," Lincoln looked back in confusion and Haiku walked up to him, a deadpan look in her eyes. Lincoln arched a brow as Haiku grabbed him by the arm, "And you're going to help me,"

"Why do I get the feeling that I don't have a choice in the matter?" Haiku ignored him and dragged him away from the lockers.

The two walked into a darkened classroom and Lincoln looked around before Haiku turned the lights on and closed and locked the door behind them. She slowly walked up to Lincoln and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Lincoln, you're going to help me, right?"

"Um…well you haven't given me a choice really and…" before he could finish, he felt Haiku wrap her arms around his neck and leaned closer to him, "Uh…Haiku, we're in school and…" before he could finish, he felt Haiku's lips press against his.

Lincoln backed away and stared at Haiku with wide eyes, "Uh…what are you doing Haiku, we can't do this. We're in…" Haiku unzipped her dress and Lincoln stared at her in shock, "Haiku…what…what are you doing!' instead of answering, Haiku lunged at him and pressed her lips against his again.

Lincoln pushed her away and walked out of the classroom. Haiku hummed and lightly laughed, "Your soul will be mine, Lincoln, one way or another," she rezipped her dress before walking out of the classroom.

 **Okay, I might do another part to this with another goth girl, maybe Maggie, maybe Shy…don't know yet. So for now enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	280. 280

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: You want Maggie? Okay, I suppose I can see what I can do.**

 **He23t: Succubus? Wasn't really aiming for that, more like Haiku trying to seduce Lincoln, but cool.**

 **Vinyl-Rose: I don't know.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. I guess I will add her.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks. Yeah, this is what that's about.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Yeah, that's what it is.**

 **BEC Enterprises: Which one? I've written a few with those two.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Thanks. I know the picture you're talking about.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Good to know.**

 **Anyway, I was going to write something with Luan, but Hot Sauce's request kept me up half the night. So here's the first part to that.**

17-year-old Lincoln Loud lounged on the couch and watched TV with a bored expression on his face. An abrupt knock at the door caught his attention. He sighed before turning the TV off, stood up and walked over to the door. Opening the door, he came face-to-face with a familiar music loving young woman, "Tabby?"

"Hey mate," Tabby slightly smiled and waved at the white-haired young man. The two stared at each other in silence before Tabby cleared her throat, "Shot in the dark, but does Luna still live here?"

"Lucky for you, she's staying here while she's attending college," Lincoln stepped aside and pointed up the stairs, "Up the stairs, make a left and her room is the last door on your left," Tabby nodded and walked past him and up the stairs and Lincoln closed the door before walking back over to the couch and turned the TV back on.

Tabby opened the door and stepped inside and Luna looked up from her bed, "Hey Tabby, what are you doing here?" Tabby frowned and Luna arched a brow, "What's wrong?" Tabby reached into her pocket and pulled out a small plastic stick and Luna stared down at it in shock, "What the…Linc…"

"No," Luna looked at her friend and Tabby sighed, "It's not his…it's Liam's," Luna looked confused and Tabby frowned and shook her head, "I went to him…he said he doesn't want anything to do with it and…I came here to see if I can get some support,"

"Well…Tabby, I'm in the middle of finals and I can't really do much beyond this point," Luna sighed and shook her head, "Why don't you go downstairs and spend some time with Lincoln? I'm sure he can offer you some comfort," Tabby nodded before she turned and walked out of the room and back down the stairs.

Tabby walked over to the couch and sat down next to Lincoln. Lincoln looked at her and arched a brow, "Is everything okay?" Tabby frowned and handed Lincoln the pregnancy test and he looked down, "Uh…well…whenever you see Liam, tell him I said congratulations and…"

"There is no Liam, mate," Tabby looked up and Lincoln arched a brow, "He said he doesn't want anything to do with this baby and he broke up with me. I came here to see if Luna can offer some support, but she's in the middle fo finals,"

"Yeah…she's been busy all week," Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, "Why don't you stay here for a while, you know hang out and whatever," Tabby slightly smiled and nodded before the two of them faced the screen again.

Lincoln felt Tabby leaning up against him and he looked down to see the young rocker had fallen asleep. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

 **Okay, this is the first part to this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	281. 281

**DarthSidious04: Yeah, he's going to have a few choice words for him.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: No they are not.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Yeah, almost there.**

 **BEC Enterprises: The thunderstorm one? I think I already did that, but I'll go back and look.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Good to know. I suppose I can see what I can do, but isn't Renee and Lincoln enemies or something? Oh well, I'll write some ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. I'll write some ideas down.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks. I'll write some ideas down and see what I can do.**

 **Franklin1024: More is coming soon.**

 **Hot Sauce: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's small drabble with the twins. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked through the front door and was tackled back onto the porch. He looked down and saw Lola and Lana hugging his legs. He sighed and sat up, "Okay you two what's wrong? Why did you guys tackle me as soon as I walked in?"

"We missed you," Lola answered, "And I need a butler for my tea party,"

"Forget about your stupid tea party," Lana rolled her eyes, "Lincoln, me and Hops found a great mud puddle and we were hoping you jump in it with us,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head before standing up and rubbed the top of their heads, "I'll have time for both of you, just let me get in first, okay?" the two smiled and nodded as the three of them walked into the house.

 **I know this drabble is short and I apologize, but I'm in the middle of battling a cold, so there will be no post tomorrow. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	282. 282

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SilverNugget: Interesting. I guess I can write some ideas down.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: He has time for all his sisters, my friend.**

 **Franklin1024: Thanks.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks. I'll write some ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Vinyl-Rose: Like I said, I'm battling a cold and the medicine made me drowsy. Thanks.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: Heh, one where he's pushed past his limits, ay? I suppose I can write something like that.**

 **Aaron Nava: Lin I aid, I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Laserfan26: That's been done a while ago. I guess I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #2: Interesting. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks.**

 **Guest #4: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed their weekend and here's something involving Luan. Enjoy.**

Luan and Lincoln walked through the front door as rain began to fall from the darkened sky. They looked back as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled before the lights in the house flicked off. They looked back and scanned the darkened living room, "Hello? Is anyone here?" Luan looked at her brother and shoved him into the living room, "Lincoln, why don't you go downstairs and flip the breaker?" Lincoln looked at his sister and Luan chuckled, "C'mon Linc, don't be a coward,"

"You're sending me and you're telling me not to be a coward?"

"Hey, I'm your big sister, Linc," Lincoln rolled his eyes before he began feeling his way through the living room.

Lincoln felt around the basement and mumbled under his breath, "Why do I have to do this? And where is everyone else?"

"Hey Linc," he groaned and looked up, "It's a blackout, the whole block is without power. You can come up now," Lincoln sighed and shook his head before he felt his way through the basement before carefully walking up the stairs.

The two sat in the dark living room, listening to the rain pelt against the glass. Luan sighed and leaned closer to her brother. Lincoln looked at the comedian of the family and arched a brow, "Is everything okay, Luan?" Luan moved and sat on Lincoln's lap and Lincoln felt his sister grind against his groin, "Uh…Luan, what are you…" before he could finish, he felt Luan's cold braces press against his lips.

Luan backed away and a small smile crossed her lips, "You know Linc, the others aren't going to be home any time soon thanks to the storm, I say we have a little fun," Lincoln swallowed hard and Luan lightly laughed, "Don't be afraid Linc, it is just us here and the storm is pretty nasty out, so it's not like we'll get caught." Before Lincoln could argue, Luan pressed her lips against her brother's again.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the room where the two siblings laid nude on Lincoln's bed. Luan looked over and smiled, "You know Lincoln, I think the storm is getting worse," Lincoln swallowed hard as Luan rolled on top of him and pressed her lips against his.

 **Okay, I'm sorry for the length here, but I just got over a cold. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	283. Off to war PT 3

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, I suppose it is.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Heh, I guess you're right.**

 **Here's an update to off to war. Enjoy.**

Dust filled the air as explosions shook the ground. Lincoln looked around in a panic and panted, "Where the hell are my members at?" hearing hissing coming from the radio, he looked down and grabbed the radio from his waist. Pressing the button on the side and held the radio up to his mouth, "This is Private Loud, location 42.112-…" before he could finish, he heard a faint whistling sound and he dropped the radio before running away from the sound and diving forward.

He felt the ground shake and the temperature begin to rise. He looked back and growled, "Damn!" he stood up ne began running through the cloud of smoke as he heard the cries of the citizens around him, ' _Focus Lincoln, you can't stop and help every civilian right now. The shells are coming in hard and fast, just keep moving,_ ' he shook his head and continued to run through the cloud of smoke.

Emerging from the other side, he looked around before he heard a voice call out, "Hey Loud!" he looked up and saw members of his unit climbing a hill, "Where the hell have you been! We need to get moving!" Lincoln growled and nodded before following his unit up the hill.

Rita stared up at the night sky and sighed and shook her head, "Rita?" she looked back and saw her husband walking out of the house, "What's wrong this time? So we didn't hear from Lincoln and Lana didn't tell us she called him and…"

"They said something on the news tonight. They said that twelve soldiers were confirmed dead…I can't take it anymore Lynn, I need to get out there and…"

"And what? We can't do anything but get in the way if we even manage to get out there. I may not know much about the military life, but I do know that the military officials are required to inform the family of the deceased solider." Rita frowned and Lynn sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Rita if you keep worrying like this you'll end up in the hospital." He walked up to his wife and wrapped an arm around her and the two of them looked up at the sky, "Our son is a fighter, he's still out there and he'll come home soon enough." Rita frowned, turned and walked back to the house and Lynn followed her.

Lincoln stared down, wide-eyed at the dead soldiers being carried by helicopter. The commanding officer looked back at the soldiers and snapped, "Listen up, what happened today is tragic, but this is what you signed up for. Follow my orders and you might survive. Be stupid and your asses will be on the chopper next! Now fall out!" everyone saluted and began walking away as Lincoln continued to stare at the helicopter as it disappeared into the distance.

He swallowed hard as sweat ran down his face, "What the hell have I gotten myself into? Why couldn't I just work as a stock clerk or…"

"In coming!" he looked back as gunshots filled the air. Lincoln growled and grabbed his gun before running towards the source of the gunfire.

 **Sorry for the brief update, now everyone in my house is getting sick and it's hard to find a place to write for ten minutes. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	284. Unlucky Moments PT 1

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Yes, it's only been a few chapters though.**

 **Dragontitan: She is.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I suppose it was. Thanks, we're getting better, slowly but surely.**

 **MasterCaster: A cockroach? I'll write some ideas down to see what I can get.**

 **Anyway, here's the start of a trilogy that Geo asked for. Enjoy.**

Lincoln peered through the window of the house with narrowed eyes as he saw his sisters and parents sitting in the living room, watching TV and laughing. He groaned and shook his head before turning around and walked away from the house and down the street.

Lincoln walked down the street with his hands in his and a hardened look crossing his face. Turning the corner, he looked up and saw a man holding a gun up to him with narrowed eyes, "Okay kid, hand over your money and no one will get hurt."

"You're going to shoot me if I don't give you what you want?" the man looked confused and slowly nodded, "Good, then do it!"

"What? Look kid, I don't think you know how this works. I demand the money, you give it to me and I let you live so just…"

"Do it, kill me now! Put a bullet through my head you bastard!" the man growled and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "You don't have it in you! If you want to kill me, you'd just pull the trigger! Kill me you worthless son of…" before Lincoln could finish his rant, the sound of a gunshot was heard and Lincoln fell back with a blank look in his eyes as the man turned and ran down the street.

The sound of sirens filling the air caught the attention of the Loud family. The twelve family members stood up and raced over to the window. Looking out the window, they saw several police cars speeding down the street. Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at their daughters and Rita narrowed her eyes, "You girls stay here!" before either of them could argue, they watched their parents ran towards the door and out of the house.

The two walked over to a large crowd of people and several police cars. They pushed their way to the front of the crowd and their eyes widened when they spotted several police officers sounding Lincoln's motionless body, "Lincoln!"

Lynn Sr. stopped his wife from running towards the lifeless Lincoln and an officer walked over to them, "Excuse me, do you know this young man?"

"He's our son," Lynn Sr. answered, "We thought he was in his room, playing one of his games when we saw the police cars speed down the street,"

"Well…I'm sorry for your loss, but this is a crime scene and I'm going to have to ask you both to stand back," they frowned and nodded before the officer turned and walked from them and Rita and Lynn Sr. turned and walked down the street.

The two walked into the house and their daughters looked up, "What's wrong you two?"

Rita sighed and shook her head, "We…we need to return the mascot costume…we're not going to need it anymore," the ten looked confused and Rita frowned, "Lincoln…he was…he was murdered," their eyes widened and tears fell from Rita's eyes, "Let's just…take care of this before anything else can happen," they nodded and grabbed the mascot costume before the twelve of them walked out of the house and into the sedan and drove away from the house.

The Loud family soon returned in silence and climbed out of the sedan and up to the front door. Opening the front door, they stepped into the house and turned the light on only to jump back when they saw the costume resting on the couch, "Didn't we like, take that back?" Leni asked before she fell to the floor and screamed in pain.

Her sisters and parents looked at her as she stood up and looked around with milky white eyes and chuckled, "I'll be honest, I was hoping to possess Lynn first, but then again I want her to suffer the most," their eyes widened and Leni looked up, "And don't think you can get rid of me that easily. No one is going to be safe from me. You've brought this on yourselves, and I'm going to kill all you for it. See you bastards in hell," they heard Lincoln's voice chuckle before Leni's head twisted and everyone heard her neck snap and she fell limp on the floor.

 **I said this is the first part of a trilogy and I did promise Geo that it will be posted back to back so expect the second part tomorrow and the third the following day. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you think.**


	285. Unlucky Moments PT 2

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **DarthSidious04: Yeah, they are unlucky.**

 **Dragontitan: You think so? Well keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Yeah, I can do something like that.**

 **Dread55: Um…okay? Right.**

 **SlashkKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. Yes, I'm still writing ideas down.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks. I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Franklin1024: I don't think that's an award I'd want, but thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Gustave-Drakenhime: Okay?**

 **Deadpool rules: Yeah, it's something that Geo asked for.**

 **Loalincon4: Yeah, I can do something like that, no problem.**

 **Geo Soul: Okay? Do you need help my friend?**

 **Here's the second part to that. Enjoy.**

Lucy sat in front of her Ouija Board and took a deep breath, "Lincoln, appear before me," Lincoln manifested in front of her and Lucy frowned, "Lincoln, why are you doing this?"

Lincoln laughed in disbelief at his gloomy sister's question, "Are you serious Lucy?" Lucy flinched and Lincoln chuckled, "I told you, this is what you guys deserve. You locked me out of the house, you forgot about me and you tried to cover up your own mistakes. So you tell me, why am I trying to kill everyone?" the sound of the sedan starting could be heard and Lincoln smirked, "Well…I almost feel sorry who the bastards in Vanzilla. They're going to learn the hard way that the breaks are broken," without warning Lincoln vanished and Lucy stood up and ran over to the window.

She watched in horror as her parents, Lori and Luna pull out of the driveway and drove down the street. In a hurry, Lucy turned and raced out of her room and down the stairs and out of the house to see the sedan turn the corner, "What's wrong Lucy?" she looked back and saw Luan walking up behind her, "You look pale…well…paler than usual,"

"Lincoln…he cut the breaks and now mom, dad, Luna and Lori are in trouble," Luan's eyes widened, "He doesn't care. He wants us dead," Luan opened her mouth, ready to speak before she fell back and held her chest.

Lucy looked on in shock as Luan struggled to breathe before she fell limp. She looked up and saw Lincoln floating in front of her with a smirk and his arms, "Six down, five to go," Lucy looked at her dead brother in confusion, "Lily's a baby, she doesn't deserve to die." a loud crash could be heard coming from up the stairs and Lincoln laughed, "And it sounds like the twins are ready to play," without hesitation, Lincoln's spirit flew up the stairs, leaving Lucy shock, staring at Luan's motionless body.

Lola and Lana argued over a jump rope before the two of them were thrown from the middle of the room. They looked up and stared in shock at the ghostly apparition of their older brother, "Lincoln…you didn't mean what you said. You won't kill us," Lola smiled, slowly walking over to the specter, "It's us, Lola and Lana, your favorite little sisters. Remember, you'd be my butler for my tea parties. Oh, wasn't that fun?"

"Oh, and how about the time you babysat Izzy when he was sick, and when no one else will play with me, you took me to the park and we jumped in muddy puddles together," Lincoln glared at them with his arms crossed and Lana frowned, "Well…how about when the power went out, you said you'd protect us,"

"Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and mom and dad are lonely in hell, you two," Lincoln smirked and the twins shook uncontrollably, "And since you two are fighting over this stupid little toy, I find it appropriate that it'll be your demise," without warning, Lincoln flew towards them and the twins screamed in terror.

The door was kicked in and Lynn, Lucy and Lisa entered the room and stared in disbelief at the twins, dead in the middle of the room, a jump rope tied tightly around their necks. Lynn looked at Lucy and grabbed her by the arms, "You have to do something! You're the paranormal expert, you have to stop him!"

"I…I can't," Lucy sighed and shook her head, "Lincoln is angry, his spirit won't find rest until we atone for our wrongdoings. We're the last ones…he isn't going to stop," Lynn's eyes widened before she ran out of the room and down the hall to hers and Lucy's room.

Lynn sat on her bed and panted, "This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't…"

"Boo," she jumped and screamed before looking up to see Lincoln's ghost floating in the middle of the room, "It's happening Lynn, you best get used to it,"

"Lincoln…I'm sorry...I didn't mean to accuse you of any of that. I was just upset that I lost a game and…"

"Did you ever stop to think the reason you lost that game is because you suck," Lynn frowned and Lincoln floated around the room and laughed, "Or maybe you can't stand the fact that someone outmatched you and you placed your loss on someone else, instead of being a good sport about it and took that loss with pride?"

"What do you want? I apologized, damn it!" Lincoln chuckled and Lynn's blood ran cold, "Lincoln?"

"We're far past the point of apologizing Lynn. I would've been nice if you bastard hadn't have locked me out and forced me to sleep outside. No, I don't want an apology, I want you to suffer," Lincoln lunged towards her and Lynn stood stunned as she felt her life leave her body.

Lucy and Lisa looked on in horror at Lynn's mangled body. The two looked at each other and wordlessly nodded before turning around and walked out of the room and down the hall to Lisa's and Lily's room.

 **Enjoy the second part to the Trilogy and please let me know what you all think.**


	286. Unlucky Moments PT 3

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Mikedonald: Heh, interesting. I'll write some ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Dragontitan: That's what Geo asked for.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Deadpool rules: Thanks, but I can't promise the last part will be good.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Guest Stereotype: You think so? Well keep reading.**

 **Dev the snake faunus: Right, good to know.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Yeah, I suppose it did. Right now.**

 **Enjoy the final part to the trilogy.**

Lucy and Lisa stood in Lucy's and Lynn's room, staring at the mascot costume. Lisa looked up at her older sister with a questionable look, "Do you think this is going to work? We tried returning the costume and Lincoln returned it,"

"It has to work, it's an anchor and it's the only thing keeping Lincoln's soul bound to the earthly realm," Lucy reached in her pocket and pulled out a box of matches. Striking a match, she threw it onto the costume and the two sisters watched as the flames spread.

The fire died and they looked on in shock at the untouched costume. They heard laughing and they began looking around the room. Lincoln floated up through the floor and crossed his arms with a smirk crossing his lips, "Didn't I tell you idiots that you can't get rid of me?"

"Lincoln, we're trying to put your spirit at ease. Let us help you," Lucy pleaded and Lincoln chuckled, "Lincoln?" without warning, Lincoln lunged towards his sisters and the two stood motionless as they felt their insides begin to burn.

Lucy shot up in her bed and panted with sweat running down her face. She looked over to Lynn's bed and saw her soundly sleeping. She sighed, stood up and took her Ouija Board out from under her bed. She took a deep breath before touching the oracle, "Lincoln? Lincoln are you there?" silence filled the air and Lucy frowned, "Lincoln, if you can hear me, we're sorry for…"

"It's not Lincoln," she heard an elderly woman say, "No, Lincoln is still very much alive, young one, that was just a warning. Change your ways, or everything you've witnessed will come to pass,"

"G…grandma Harriet?"

"Yes, and what you saw can very much happen if you keep treating your only brother like a plague victim,"

"What do you…"

"Allow your brother back into the house, defend him, or else everything you just witness will come to pass," before Lucy could finish, she felt her great grandmother's presence leave her. Lucy stood up and ran out of the room.

She walked into the kitchen and over to the b and backdoor and opened it to see Lincoln sleep in the middle of the yard. She sighed and walked over to him and shook him awake, "Lincoln…come inside, it's getting cold,"

Lincoln looked around in confusion before looking at Lucy in confusion, "Is this a test?"

"Just get up, you can stay with me until we can convince everyone that the whole bad luck thing was just in their heads," Lucy helped Lincoln up and the two of them walked back to the house.

 **Okay, I know this is a little anticlimactic, and I'm sorry for that. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	287. 287

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Uh…I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **He23t: Wasn't aiming for that, but cool.**

 **Geo Soul: Good to know.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was all a dream.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Vinyl-Rose: Thanks.**

 **Franklin1024: It was a trilogy, I don't think there's going to be any follow ups on it, but keep reading, you'll never know.**

 **Deadpool rules: Thanks.**

 **Ash Sayin: Unfortunately, I don't take a break unless it's the weekend, a holiday or I'm sick to the point where I can't update. Sorry, but I refuse to take a break, that's just how I work.**

 **NeoGamer93: Good to know. I suppose I can write a few ideas down. Unfortunately, that was supposed to be an arc but things came up and the arc is now a lone stander unless I can find a way to revive it. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **Here's the second part to the pregnant Tabby thing. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the hall to his room and opened the door before stepping inside and saw Tabby lying on the bed, hold her stomach with a frown crossing her lips. He sighed and walked up to her and lightly shook her away. Tabby shot up and looked up with a tired look, "Hey, sorry to wake you, sleeping beauty." Lincoln chuckled and Tabby gave a slight smile, "My parents are taking my younger sisters out for dinner and Luna's still cramming for finals, so we're on our own,"

"Okay," Tabby yawned before standing up, "So are we ordering some pizza or what?"

"Well I figured we'd get out of this house and go out to eat," Tabby looked at him and Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, "Or we can stay here and order out, that's fine too,"

"Yeah, I think going out might be a good idea," Tabby smiled and grabbed Lincoln by the hand, "Let's go dude," they walked out of the room, down the hall and down the stairs before walking out of the house.

The two young adults sat across from each other and looked down at their menus. Lincoln looked up and saw Tabby looking down at her stomach with a faint smile, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Lincoln," Lincoln arched a brow and Tabby smiled and shook her head, "Really, I'm fine," Lincoln sighed and nodded before they looked back down at their menus and sat in silence.

After eating and paying, the two walked out of the restaurant and walked down the street. Lincoln looked over at Tabby and saw her hugging herself as she lightly shivered. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around the young rocker, "We should get home." Tabby slightly smiled as she nodded and held the jacket close to her before the two of them continued walking down the street.

Lincoln laid on the couch, the light of the TV screen being the only source of light in the room. Feeling someone lay down on top of him, he looked down and saw a mess of black hair blurring his vision, "Tabby? I thought you were sleeping?"

"I can't sleep, so I decided we'd come down here and keep you company," Lincoln smirked and rolled his eyes before wrapping an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

 **Brief update to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	288. 288

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Yeah, but that's due to the fact that she and Lisa are my least favorite characters in the show.**

 **Dragontitan: Yes, it is.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Yeah, I guess I can write a few ideas down.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Good to know. I'll update it when I can.**

 **Ash Sayin: I don't know, it gives me something to do…I suppose I can take a day off after posting this. Might be good to take some down time.**

 **Here's a quick something involving Luan. Enjoy.**

Luan walked out of her room and looked down the hall to Lincoln's room. She shook her head before she slowly walked down the hall to the room at the end of it. Reaching the door, she reached for the knob and opened the door. Stepping inside, she saw her brother sitting on his bed with a comic in his hand, "Hey Linc," Lincoln looked up in confusion, "How much do you love your big sister?"

"What's wrong Luan?" Luan frowned and sat on the bed, next to her younger brother, "Luan?"

"Well…you see…me and Benny…we um…" she looked down at her stomach and rubbed it and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "So…you see, I can't go to mom and dad or the others about this and…"

"What makes you think I won't tell mom and dad?" Luan looked at her younger brother and Lincoln arched a brow, "I mean what's stopping me from telling mom and dad?"

"Because I'm your big sister and you love me," Lincoln arched a brow and Luan sighed, "Anyway, Benny…he's…less than understanding and he can be a nasty drunk," Lincoln's eyes widened, "I went over to his house and told him. He started drinking and then he tried to hit me and…well I got out of there and he hasn't tried to call since," the room fell silent as Luan frowned and looked away.

Lincoln sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "So why are you coming to me?"

"Some comfort for your big sister," Luan sat down next to Lincoln and leaned closer to him and Lincoln wrapped an arm around her.

 **Just a simple moment between the two. Enjoy and please let me know what everyone thinks.**


	289. 289

**SilverNugget: Yes I do. Hell, I'm actually debating on rather or not to write an entire story centered around those two,**

 **Franklin1024: Heh, interesting, but wouldn't Ronnie Anne kick his ass? I suppose I can juggle a few ideas around.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Well, Lincoln always has time for his sisters…usually.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **DarthSidious04: I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **He23t: I don't know, probably.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this little something involving Luna, Luan and Lynn. Goddamn I don't think I've done anything involving these three for a while. Again, enjoy.**

Luna, Luan and Lynn watched as their only brother trudged up the stairs and down the hall to his room. The three sisters looked at each other and Luna sighed, "So…should we try and talk to him?" her younger sisters nodded before the three of them walked out of the room and down the hall to Lincoln's room.

The three opened the door and stepped into the small room. Lincoln looked up and sighed as he rolled his eyes, "What?"

"Linc…you've been locking yourself in your room for the past few days and well…is everything okay?" Luan arched a brow and Lincoln growled before turning his back towards his older sisters, "Lincoln, we're trying to help you, but if you push us away we can't do…"

"What happened is no one concern!" Lincoln looked back with narrowed eyes, "So I have a damned girl repellant built inside me! So Cristina thinks I'm a stalker, Ronnie Anne thinks I'm annoying and Paige just…just…fuck, whatever!"

The three sisters frowned and Lynn sighed, "Lincoln…you shouldn't listen to those girls. They have no idea how great of a guy you are," Lincoln scuffed and turned his back towards his sisters again, "So every girl you've liked ended up either thought you were a creeper, didn't like you or ended up using you for their own gain and…"

"You're not helping Lynn,"

The three sighed and Luna smiled before sitting down on the bed, "Lynn's right bro, they'd either have to be blind or stupid not to see how great of a guy you are." Lincoln sighed and Luna rubbed his back, "Maybe we can go to into town, just the four of us and we'll have a little fun," Lincoln looked back in confusion and Luna grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off the bed before the three sisters led their brother out of the small room.

The four siblings walked down the street. Luna, Luan and Lynn looked back at Lincoln and saw him looking around with a hardened expression crossing his face, "Hey Linc," Lincoln looked at his comedian sister and Luan smiled, "Don't worry about Ronnie Anne, Cristina and Paige. Whatever their problem is, they can deal with it themselves. You're a great guy," Lincoln frowned and nodded as the four of them continued to walk down the street.

 **Okay, I'm slowly getting back to the flow of things. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	290. 290

**Guest #1: I never said I don't like the guy, but I don't like the guy, okay there I said it. I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see if I can write a lemon for them.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, wish my sister would do the same, but I'm not complaining.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Franklin1024: I suppose you're right. I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this little something involving the twins.**

Lincoln sat on his bed, reading a comic when the door opened and the twins walked in, crying. Lincoln sighed and sat up, looking at his younger sisters, "What's wrong you two? Are you two okay?"

"We ate too much candy," Lola cried and Lincoln looked at his sisters in confusion, "Mom and dad said we can each eat a piece of candy and we ate too much and now our teeth are hurting!" Lincoln sighed before standing up and walked over to his sister.

He knelt in front of them and Lan frowned, "You can't tell mom and dad…this hurts!" Lincoln sighed as he watched his sister rub their cheeks and cried, "Make it stop," Lincoln frowned and reached over to his sisters.

The two sisters laid on the bed and soundly slept as Lincoln sat on the floor and watched them. He sighed and shook his head as he saw them rubbing their faces and moaning in pain. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "It's going to be a long night,"

 **Okay, I know this one is short and everything, so I'm sorry about that. There will be no post tomorrow as I think I need a day off. So enjoy your weekend everyone, enjoy this one-shot, and please let me know what you all think and I will see you guys on Monday.**


	291. 291

**Guest #1: I'll write some ideas down.**

 **He23t: Yes, toothaches hurt like hell.**

 **Guest #2: I don't like him, I just don't like saying it.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **ZeroBlade452: I'm still writing a few ideas down.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks.**

 **BlackDragon702: Keep reading.**

 **Anonymous: Yeah, I know, but like I said, I'm taking a personal day to collect my thoughts. I'm not doing a follow up for a few reasons, the most notably being Rita works at a dentist office and if she gets wind of it, the twins will get in a lot of trouble and I actually like the twins.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest #4: I think you need to be a little specific my friend.**

 **Hot Sauce: That doesn't sound weird. Thanks for the compliment, my friend. I'm going to update the pregnant Tabby thing probably after this one. I know you didn't ask, but I'm just letting you know I haven't forgotten about it.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Um…okay, make a reference. Really? You want another one like there with someone else as her mother? Wow, really haven't seen anything like that.**

 **Someone 121: You did? Heh, must've slipped my mind. I suppose I can try to write something like that.**

 **Guest #5: That's in the standstill bin right now. Sorry.**

 **Guest #6: It's cool, and I just don't like the Benny guy.**

 **Golden Guest: Interesting concept. I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Anyway, I was going to update off to war, but I lost my notes, so here's something in place of that. Enjoy.**

Lincoln, along with his three sister Luna, Luan and Lynn walked down the street with their heads down, ignoring the cars passing by. Stopping in front of an apartment building, the four siblings looked around before walking up to the door and stepped inside the building.

The four sat down in a dark room and Lincoln looked at his three sisters and frowned when he saw them looking down at their stomachs. He sighed and shook his head, catching the attention of his older siblings, "I'm sorry," they looked at him in confusion, "If I had been smart and walked out of the room, or at the very least, bought some condoms, none of this would be happening,"

"Don't blame yourself, bro. We're the ones who called you to the room and then jumped you," Luna frowned and shook her head.

The room fell silent as the sound of cars driving down the street could be heard. Luan looked up and cracked a small smile, "Hey, it doesn't have to be gloomy, a good joke is just what we need," the three looked up at her, "So is someone going to tell a joke?"

"You're the comedian," Lynn sighed and shook her head, "So tell us a joke, lighten up our moods,"

"I don't have any jokes," Luan frowned, "So…no jokes…what now?"

"We wait it out," the three looked at their only brother, "We wait until you three are close and when you guys give birth, we'll think where to go from there,"

"And what are we going to do for money? Sooner or later I'll run out of gigs,"

"And I won't be able to perform while I'm pregnant," Luan chimed in, "So we're going to run out of money eventually," the room fell silent as hardened looks crossed the siblings faces.

Lincoln groaned and rubbed the back of his head, "We'll worry about that when the time comes, there's no point on worrying about it now." His sisters frowned and nodded.

Lincoln sat in the room and watched his sisters as they slept. He shook his head before looking down at Luna's, Luan's and Lynn's stomachs and sighing and shaking his head and looked up at the window, "This is going to get rough…and if anyone sees us we're screwed." He leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath before closing his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

 **Just a mild update to the one arc I made a while back. I can't recall which chapter it was, sorry. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	292. Off to war PT 4

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **DarthSidious04: Yeah, but condoms aren't always faithful. They can snap.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, I suppose it was gloomy.**

 **Digifan303: Thank you, keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Vinyl-Rose: Yeah, sorry about that. Keep reading.**

 **And here's an update to off to war. It's going to be brief for a number of reasons, but enjoy.**

Explosions filled the air as Lincoln and members of his unit hid in a foxhole. Lincoln panted as he heard scream of terror fill the air and the sound of civilians cried out in agony. He looked down at his weapon before he felt someone nudging him. Looking up, he saw several members of his unit moving out of the foxhole, "Let's go Loud! There's no time to feel sorry for ourselves!" Lincoln nodded and followed his unit out of the foxhole.

Lincoln ran down the street, panting as he listened to the cries and explosions. Pressing himself against a building, he looked around the corner and took a deep breath before aiming his weapon and pulled the trigger and grunted as he felt the recoil knock him back.

The ten Loud sisters looked in their parents' bedroom and saw their mother hanging her head as she cried and their father comforted her. The sisters looked at each other before slowly walking away from the door.

 **The reason this isn't longer is because I can't find my notes, so here's a brief update. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	293. Cheer up Lucy

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: He'll be fine…probably…yeah, most definitely.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Maybe.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. I don't, usually because I know you can't please everyone.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's a small moment with Lucy. Enjoy.**

Lucy sat on her bed, her back against the wall and her knees hugged to her chest. Hearing the door open, she looked up to see Lincoln stepping into the room, "Sigh, what are you doing here, Lincoln?"

"Well everyone says you've been acting strange…r than usual, and so I decided to try and cheer my gloomy sister up," Lucy sighed and turned her back towards him. Lincoln sighed and sat on the bed next to Lucy, "So what's wrong Lucy?"

"I've…I just been having a bad day, Lincoln," Lincoln arched a brow and Lucy took a deep breath, "Me and Rocky got into a fight, and now I'd like to be…" before she could finish, Lincoln stood up and pulled her by the arm and led her out of the room.

The two siblings walked into a darkened hall and Lucy took and deep breath and shook her head, "Lincoln, why are we here?"

"Well you usually come here to listen to your gothic friends read their poems, so I figured we'd come and listen to some spooky poems, that might cheer you up." Lucy frowned and looked towards the stage.

The two siblings walked in the house and Lucy let out a deep sigh, "Well, thanks for trying to help me, Lincoln," Lincoln nodded and Lucy tightly hugged him, surprising her older brother, "Thanks," she moved away from him and walked up the stairs to hers and Lynn's room.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Right…gloomy sister is weird…not complaining," he walked up the stairs and went to his room.

 **I was going to make this into a lemon, but I have a special lemon planned for Lucy. So for now, here is a simple moment for the two. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	294. 294

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Geo Soul: That's going to be a bit tricky as I stated before, Lisa and Lori are my least favorite characters in the show.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **d. felipe76L Yes, a special lemon and who knows, it might be number 300. Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was. No ideas for the 300** **th** **yet, but you never what will happen. I have an idea for a one-shot that might evolve into an arc…I'm still debating on that one.**

 **Vinyl-Rose: Right.**

 **Maxsteele1986: Well…keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah…that happens.**

 **Guest #2: I don't know yet.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on a bench in the park and leaned back as the warmth of the sun hit his face. Hearing someone shouting, he looked back and saw Carol Pingrey, holding her phone to her ear, shouting at the person on the other end. She ended the call before hanging her head and lightly sobbed. Lincoln took a deep breath before standing up and walking over the young, blonde woman, "Carol?" she looked up and Lincoln arched a brow, "Are you okay?"

The young woman sighed and shook her head before rubbing the top of his head, "I'm fine kid, just…something that you shouldn't worry about," Lincoln tilted his head to the side in confusion and Carol slightly smiled, "You know, I envy you, Lincoln. You don't have to worry about hardships like heartbreaks for at least another two years," Lincoln stared at her in confusion and Carol lightly laughed and shook her head, "Don't worry Lincoln, it doesn't concern you, so you shouldn't have to bring yourself into this mess." She turned and walked away from Lincoln.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head before turning around and walked back to the bench.

 **This is an idea in the making. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	295. Losing his sanity PT 5

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Vinyl-Rose: Maybe, but that is a trial and error deal, so…yeah…there might be more if I update it.**

 **Anyway, here's a brief update to losing his sanity. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in the middle of the room, the four girls surrounding him. Haiku placed her hands on the planchet on the Ouija Board and took a deep breath, "Spirits of the afterlife, come forth and tell us what is wrong with young Lincoln Loud," she hummed as the planchet moved across the board and everyone looked at her in confusion.

She stopped and shook her head, "Whatever it is, it's not paranormal," the four looked at her and Haiku shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but the sprits aren't involved in your problem,"

Cookie, Cristina and Tabby sighed and Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "Okay, if it's not supernatural, then when the hell is my problem?" the five teenagers fell silent while several thoughts ran through their heads.

The door opened and the light turned on and Haiku's parents looked at them, "What do you kids think you're doing in here?" Haik's mother demanded and the five groaned, "Um…okay. Lincoln, your sisters are here to take you home," the four girls looked at Lincoln as his eyes widened and he began panting, "Did you hear me? Your sisters are…"

"Get rid of them," Cookie shouted, crawling towards Lincoln and holding him, "Get rid of them before Lincoln lashes out,"

"Why would he…"

"Just get rid of them!" the four girls shouted in unison and the adults flinched before leaving the room and closed the door.

The four looked down at Lincoln as he panted and held his head, "It's okay, mate, they're getting rid of your sisters. Just remain calm and stay out of that part of your mind,"

Lincoln began growling and Cristina frowned, "Don't worry Lincoln, your sisters aren't here anymore. You don't need to lash out,"

"Do you want me to loosen your prosthetics a bit?" Cookie offered and Lincoln nodded.

The five sat in the middle of the room while Lincoln rubbed his arm and narrowed his eyes, "So…it's my family then," the four girls looked at him and simultaneously nodded, "Great…real fucking great,"

"Um…if you want, you can spend the night at my place. I told you that I live around the corner from school and I'm sure my parents won't mind," Cookie voiced and Lincoln sighed and nodded.

 **Just a small update to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	296. Cold and Distant PT 6

**GennaiArakida-XIV: Thanks. Um…the what? I wasn't going to make that into an arc. I can make another one if you like. Keep reading.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Well you have to get worse before you get better. Is that how the saying goes?**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Aaron Nava: Heh, I suppose I should wrap that arc up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in his room, doing his homework when he heard Lisa grunting in the hall. He looked up before sighing and shaking his head and looked back down at his homework. Hearing an explosion in the hall followed by Lisa moaning caught his attention and Lincoln sighed before standing up and walked out of his room. Opening the door, he saw Lisa laying in the middle of the hall, covered in soot as she coughed. He sighed and shook his head, "Lisa, what are you doing? Isn't it a little early to be destroying the house?"

"No," Lisa sat up and dusted herself off, "And why do you care? You didn't care when my experiment exploded last night? So what's different today?" Lincoln frowned as Lisa sighed and shook her head, "You refuse to help me, my experiments have gone awry and I'm starting to fail in school and…"

"Lisa, why don't you take a small break from your experiments?" Lisa looked up and Lincoln knelt in front of her and dusted her off, "Maybe you should take a break and enjoy life a little," Lisa frowned and looked down. Lincoln sighed and hugged her, "Listen to me, Lisa, you need to take a break. You're obviously in a rut and you're going to run yourself ragged if you don't take a break," Lincoln broke from the hug and smiled, "Go outside and enjoy some fresh air, and when you're ready to tackle your experiments again, come find me and I'll help you,"

"But you're…"

"I'm not mad at you anymore, but I'm serious, I want you to go out and get some fresh air," Lisa sniffled and nodded before walking away from her older brother. Lincoln sighed and looked down the hall to Lori's and Leni's room, "Well…I might as well end this stupid feud," he stood up and walked down the hall.

He walked into Lori's and Leni's room and saw Lori sitting on her bed, her phone in her hand and a look of forlorn crossing her face. He sighed and knocked on the door and Lori looked up, "What do you want twerp?"

"What we all want, for this senseless arguing to come to an end," Lori crossed her arms and looked away from her only brother. Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Lori, the others apologized and they admit that what they've done is wrong, can't you apologize and end this stupid fight," Lori glanced at him before looking away again, "Or you can wallow in your pity and let it devour you, that's fine too," she looked up and Lincoln turned to walk out of the room, "I just figured I'd try to be nice and end this stupid fight, but I guess I was…" he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he looked back to see Lori hugging him.

Lori looked up and frowned, "I'm literally sorry, Lincoln, I didn't mean anything," Lincoln frowned as Lori hugged him again, "I guess I was too prideful to apologize and…"

"It's okay Lori," Lincoln turned and hugged his oldest sister back, "I was trying to teach all of you a lesson, and I guess I succeeded,"

Lori sighed and stood up, "C'mon little brother, I'll take you to the comic book store," Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "No, you don't have to do a favor for me, I just want to do something nice for you. Now let's go," Lincoln slowly nodded as the two of them walked out of the room.

 **Anticlimactic, I know, but like I said, Lori and Lisa are my least favorite characters, so I wasn't going to make it grand. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	297. 297

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: I have a Haiku arc?**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it is.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Aaron Nava: Thanks. No, I couldn't have let her drop the twerp bit for this one.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it's over.**

 **Someone 121: Yeah, okay. Here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

Leni walked into Lisa's and Lily's room and looked down at the sleeping child and frowned. She placed a hand on her stomach and took a deep breath, "I'm not as dumb as people think. I know you're my baby Lily, I've carried you for nine months…but then…they said I was too irresponsible, too stupid to care for a child," she sighed and shook her head, "After you were born, I was forced to hand you over, like it wouldn't matter to me,"

Lily began to stir before opening her eyes and looked up and giggled as she clapped her hands. Leni smiled and picked the small child up and cradled Lily in her arms, "You know it's true, right Lily? You know who you real mommy is," she hugged Lily close to her and Lily wrapped her arms around her neck, "Don't worry Lily, mommy's here,"

 **Okay, I'm cutting this one here, only because…well because I can't make this plot really work, but if I can find a way to, that I'll come back to it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	298. 298

**Guest #1: Right.**

 **Dragongtitan: Okay, good to know…I think.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Digfan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Aaron Nava: Right. Nah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way.**

 **d. felipe76: Why would you be upset if Lincoln's not the father?**

 **Guest #3: Thanks.**

 **Guest #4: I don't know who the father will be.**

 **TheFreezerStreets: I don't if I will do a follow up, but keep reading.**

 **Russel Alipio Lars: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Oh, yeah, I did say I was going to update that, didn't I? Well here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

Tabby rubbed her swollen stomach as she watched Lincoln and his father carry boxes into hers and Lincoln's new apartment. She sighed and looked down with a slight smile, "Hey, are you okay?" she looked up and saw Lincoln staring down at her, a concerning look crossing his face, "Is something wrong Tabby?"

Tabby sighed and shook her head, "No, I'm fine mate, thanks for asking," Lincoln frowned and nodded.

Turning around, they saw Lynn Sr. walking into the apartment and setting the final boxes down. He huffed and shook his head before looking at the now two 18-year-olds, "Well…that's the last of them. And don't be a stranger Lincoln, your mother is devastated that more than half of you kids are living on your own now."

"Yeah, I'm sure she is, dad," Lincoln sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Um…tell mom that'll we'll visit…probably before the baby is born," Lynn Sr. nodded before turning and walking out of the apartment, "So…are you sure you're all right Tabby?"

"I'm fine, really," Lincoln looked at her and arched a brow and Tabby sighed, "I don't know, I guess I'm just worried the baby will look like him and start acting like him when it gets older and…"

"You need to calm down Tabby," Lincoln sat down next to her and rubbed her back, "So if the baby looks like Liam, it'll look like Liam, but that doesn't mean it'll act like Liam." He kissed the side of her head and smirked, "How this kid turns out will be determined on how its raised." Tabby slightly smiled and leaned closer to him and Lincoln wrapped his arms around her.

 **Just a brief update to this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	299. Chapter 299

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks, but I don't know when I'll return to that arc.**

 **Dragongtitan: Yeah, it is.**

 **DarthSidious04: Right.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Right, almost at 300. Yeah, I can do something involving Leni. Let me write a few ideas down.**

 **FatBoy-Guest: I'm going to have to say no, I do not have a special planned yet for 300, but keep reading, I might surprise you.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks.**

 **Vinyl-Rose: It's not over yet.**

 **Anyway, here's a little something involving Luan. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked into the house and looked around the seemingly quiet house. He looked up the stairs and walked up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Opening the door, he saw Luan sitting on his bed, her head down, staring at her phone. Confused, he knocked on the door and Luan looked up, "Not that I'm not happy to see my sister or anything, but why are you in my room?"

"It's nothing Lincoln," Lincoln arched a brow before stepping into the room and sat down next to her and looked down at her phone to see a video of Benny and Maggie having sex. Luan moved her phone away before standing up, "It's nothing Lincoln,"

She turned and got ready to walk out of the room, "Why is Benny doing that to you? And why would they send that video?"

Luan sighed and shook her head, "I don't know Linc. I don't even have it in me to make a joke about this," she got ready to walk out of the room when she felt Lincoln grab her hand and spun her around.

Luan arched a brow, "Linc, what are you do…" before Luan could finish, Lincoln pressed his lips against hers.

Lincoln backed away and Luan stared at him in shock, "Lincoln…why would you…"

"I am sorry Benny did that to you and that they sent a video, but you're not alone…Paige and Clyde did something similar to me and if you need to vent, your little brother is all ears," Luan smiled before she threw her arms around Lincoln's neck and pressed her lips against his again, knocking him down on the bed.

She backed up and smiled, "So our crushes have done something with our friends. I incest we do the same,"

Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "Got a joke out of you,"

 **I'm sorry for the length on this one, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	300. 300

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Oh yeah, I have a hangover arc, don't I? It might be after this one.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, hell I've written this from a past experience of myself, minus the incest.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Russel Alipio Lars: I've written countless suicide/suicide attempted one-shots, so you might need to be a little specific with your request.**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, 300, can't believe I got this far.**

 **Dev the snake faunus: Thanks.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the other sisters. They'll hear about Benny's betrayal and everything, but not about Luan and Lincoln.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the dark hall toward a large, white door before pushing it open and poked his head through it. Looking around, he saw the room was empty except for a large, inground pool. He smirked before turning the light on and walked further into the room.

Lincoln swam around the pool when he heard the door open. He looked back and saw his gloomy sister, holding a towel stepping into the room, "Lucy?" he swam to the edge in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you leave the house, I decided to follow you," she set the towel down and walked over to the pool before slipping on a small puddle.

"Lucy!" Lincoln climbed out of the pool and walked up to his sister. Kneeling beside his sister, he examined her ankle before looking up and Lucy threw her arms around his neck before pressing her lips against his.

Lincoln backed away and Lucy gave a sly smiled, "Well…maybe you can help me in a few ways, Lincoln," before Lincoln could reply, Lucy began slipping out of her swimsuit and Lincoln looked down in disbelief.

The two siblings sat on the edge of the pool before Lucy turned and climbed on top of Lincoln and rubbed against his groin, "Lucy…this is wrong and…"

"And you're not really complaining and Lord Zuzu is telling me to do this," Lincoln swallowed hard as Lucy grabbed his arms and placed them on her waist before pressing her lips against his again.

Lucy had her back pinned against the tile wall with Lincoln's dick moving in and out of her pussy. She looked up and panted before grinning, "Keep going Lincoln, Zuzu is pleased with this. Give me a baby and we'll raise her with the beliefs with Zuzu's words," Lincoln swallowed hard before nodding in fear and pressed his lips against hers.

The two siblings walked out of the room and Lucy smiled as she snaked her arms around Lincoln's left arm and leaned closer to her older brother, "Next full moon will be the perfect time to mate and have a child,"

"Lucy…I'm going to take your books, and whatever other spiritual objects you have and I'm going to throw them away." Lincoln rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his sister.

 **I…I am not going to lie. I was drawling a blank about this one. I wanted to do a smut involving Lucy, but all of things happened while writing this. I apologize for this lackluster bit. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	301. Chapter 301

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Geo Soul: I think I've done something like that already, but I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Russel Alipio Lars: Oh…okay. Yeah, I can do something like that.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Thanks.**

 **LandlordTheLordOfTheSeas: Thanks. Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Guest Stereotype: 300 reference.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Oh crap, I didn't even realize the Avatar reference until I read your review. No, I was referring to the demon named Zuzu.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: Yeah, sorry about that. Zuzu is a demonic entity**

 **Vinyl-Rose: No vodka.**

 **Guest #2: Uh…I don't know, but I can try.**

 **Anyway, I said I was going to try and update hangover, but somethings came up, so for now, here's another update to the pregnant Tabby. Enjoy.**

Lincoln stood in the waiting room, staring at a set of double doors with a frown on his face, "Lincoln?" he looked back in confusion to see his family walking up to him, "What are you doing here son? Shouldn't you be in there helping your friend?"

"I…I can't," everyone looked at him and he sighed and shook his head, "This isn't like my video games, dad, where I can just start over if something happens. This is life. What if something happens to Tabby or the baby? There won't be any second chances and I'll just stand in the way of the doctors and make the situation worse. Something can happen to Tabby and the baby and I'll be powerless to do anything and I know that…" before he could finish, he felt a fist make contact with his cheek.

He looked up and saw Lynn rubbing her knuckles. He frowned, "Thanks Lynn, I really appreciate it when one of you slug me back into reality."

"Don't mention it, Lincoln,"

"You better get in there, bro," he looked up at Luna and Luna slightly smiled, "You did promise you'd be there for her," Lincoln took a deep breath before nodding and turned and walked through the double doors.

Tabby panted as sweat ran down her face. Feeling someone hold her hand, she looked up and saw Lincoln standing next to her and she weakly smiled, "Hey, I was worried you forgot about me, mate," Lincoln smirked and shook his head and Tabby noticed a red mark on his cheek, "What happened to you?"

"Heh, Lynn gave me a reality check…a hard one," Lincoln chuckled and Tabby slightly smiled, "I'm here now…and I'm going to help you through this," Tabby nodded and opened her mouth before she began screaming and tightly held Lincoln's hand and Lincoln sighed, "You're doing great, Tabby, just a little more," Tabby panted as she continued to tightly hold Lincoln's hand.

 **Okay, Hot Sauce wanted me to choose the gender of the baby, but I'm going to allow you, the readers to choose the gender. Whichever one has the most votes will be picked, or maybe you can add a twist for me to write. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	302. 302

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Geo Soul: Well that's your vote.**

 **Guest #1: That's your vote.**

 **King Genocide: That's your vote.**

 **Franklin1024: That's your vote, but how will it have white hair? Lincoln isn't the biological father? Well is suppose I can dabble a bit to see.**

 **Guest #2: There's your vote.**

 **TheFreezerStreets: And there's your vote. I can see that happening.**

 **Guest #3: There's your vote.**

 **Zachlor16: That's your vote.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #4: Thanks.**

 **Dezzydexius: Thank you. Well that's your vote and to be honest it looks as if it will be that.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks. I'm still writing a few ideas down.**

 **Guy123: That's your vote.**

 **Guest #5: I'm hitting a brick wall. Maybe Friday. Sorry, but I'm not posting on Thursday as it is a holiday and I don't post on holidays or weekends.**

 **LandlordTheLordOfTheSeas: Thank you and there's your vote.**

 **MasterCaster: There's your vote.**

 **Guest #6: There's your vote.**

 **Hot Sauce: Really? Well I guess that would be good. I might do that.**

 **Futa: Okay?**

 **Anyway, here's a little moment with the twins, the pregnant Tabby bit will be posted tomorrow. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked across the schoolyard towards an empty bench. Sighing, he sat down and hung his head, "Is today over yet?" feeling someone lean against him, he looked up and saw Lola and Lana sitting next to him, "What's wrong you two?" they ignored him and Lincoln sighed, "Okay, who's picking on you two?"

"No one," Lana looked up and frowned, "You look like you need some help,"

"And what makes you think you can help me?"

"Because you're our big brother and we want to help," Lola answered, "You're always trying to help us, so let us help you," Lincoln arched a brow, "So why don't you come sit with us. You can be my butler for a tea party I'm having,"

"Forget about your stupid tea party, there's this really good mud puddle by the jungle gym and I need someone to jump in it with me," Lincoln smirked and snickered and his sisters looked up at him in confusion, "Are you okay Lincoln?"

He stopped snickering and shook his head, "I'm fine Lana, don't worry," he sighed and rubbed the top of their heads, "I'm fine, I'm just having a bad day," they frowned and Lincoln stood up, "I'll be fine. I just need to be alone for a while," he walked away from them and they continued to frown.

 **Just a try and cheer Lincoln up moment with the twins. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think,.**


	303. 303

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yes it is.**

 **He23t: Thanks. Heh, I suppose I can do something like that. Let me write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Elementor: Really? Well his sisters have been keeping him away from her.**

 **Aaron Nava: I could, but it might be tricky because it was agreed that they wouldn't speak of it, but I can try to write some ideas down.**

 **Anyway, here's that update to the pregnant Tabby thing. Enjoy.**

The sound of two infants screaming filled the room. Tabby panted as she looked up to see the doctor holding two small bundles. The doctor looked up and smiled, "Congratulations Miss Tanner, you are now the proud mother of two, beautiful babies. A boy and a girl," The doctor then looked at Lincoln and asked, "And would the daddy like to cut the umbilical cords?" Lincoln's eyes widened as he looked around the room in confusion, "Kid, what are you looking for?"

"The hidden camera…I mean we are on a hidden camera show, right?"

"No, it's usually customary for the father to cut the umbilical cord…if you don't want to, just say so and…"

"No, I do," Lincoln took the metallic clamps from the doctor and took a deep breath before cutting the umbilical cords.

The Loud family smiled down as Tabby cradled the two small newborns in her arms. Hearing a knock at the door, they looked up and saw a nurse enter the room, "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave," they nodded as the nurse turned and walked out of the room.

Everyone looked down at Tabby and the twins one more time before Lynn Sr. looked up at his son and smiled, "So, are you still worried something might happen?"

"Yeah dad, I am," Lincoln sat down next to the bed and smiled at the sleeping infants with Tabby as the rest of the Loud family walked out of the room.

Tabby looked up and gave a tired smile, "So…you were worried something might happen?" Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Mate, nothing happened, while yes, sometimes something can happen, that's very rare,"

Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Right…I'm glad you, Linda and Lars are okay," Tabby smiled and nodded before yawned. Lincoln took the twins from her and kissed the side of her head, "Why don't you get some sleep? You've more than earned it,"

"Okay…night mate," she laid back and closed her eyes as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Lincoln turned and set the twins in the bassinet next to the bed and slightly smiled, "Well…you two look like your mother, let's hope your attitude follows," Lincoln sighed and sat down next to the bed and listened to Tabby's and the twins breathing.

 **Just the small follow up to this and no, this arc is not completed, I have a few more parts to it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think and enjoy your holiday.**


	304. Losing his sanity PT 6

**He23t: You think so? Well keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest: That's your thought? Well keep reading to see if you're right.**

 **Elementor: Heh, okay.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Russel Alipio Lars: Well I guess it's been a while since I updated that. It might be out on Monday.**

 **Anyway, I was going to try and update taken, but something came up, so here's an update to Losing his sanity. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on the bed in the guest room of Cookie's and her parents' house as he looked down at his fake arm and frowned. He took a deep breath as he heard the door open and he looked up to see Cookie walking into the room, "Hey Lincoln," Lincoln slightly smiled and waved as Cookie sat down next to him, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Cookie arched a brow and Lincoln sighed, "I don't know, I guess I'm still trying to figure out what I act differently when my sisters and parents are around."

"Well…maybe you're still upset that you lost two limbs and they've forced you to sleep outside. They might feel guilty about the whole ordeal, but…I'm thinking…if you hadn't have lost an arm and a leg, they probably wouldn't have felt anything and you want them to feel guilt the show them the amount of pain you've been going through," Lincoln looked down and Cookie frowned, "I'm not good with words, I'm just giving my opinion,"

"I know…but from the way you explained it…it sort of sounds like I'm in a Joker position," Cookie looked at him in confusion, "Not much is known about the Joker's origin, but the most popular theory on how he came to be is his wife had a miscarriage, his psyche broke and he turned to a life of crime. He fell into a vat of chemicals that bleached his skin and dyed his hair…after seeing his reflection, what little psyche he had left and he became the clown prince of crime,"

"Heh…never really thought of it like that," Cookie smiled and shook her head, "But…unlike the Joker, you don't take your aggression out on everyone around, just your family…do you have an explanation behind that one?"

Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "If I had to guess…when I woke up, the doctor told me that they gave me the best prosthetics medical science can offer, free of charge, so…that to me shows that there are good people in the world, your parents, Cristina's parents, her brother, Haiku's parents and Tabby's parents have been kind to me and then there are you four girls…you four have been trying to help me the day I got out of the hospital and I'm eternally grateful for that," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "So, in a way, I know I have people I can turn to, whereas the Joker, he had someone, but he kept pushing her away,"

"Well…it's a good thing," Cookie slightly smiled as she leaned up against Lincoln, "Do you want me to loosen your arm and leg?" she looked up and Lincoln looked down in confusion, "You look a little tense. Do you want me to loosen your arm and leg?"

Lincoln sighed and nodded, "That'd be great, thanks," Cookie smiled and nodded before rubbing his arm. Lincoln smiled and shook his head, "Thanks Cookie,"

"Don't mention it, Lincoln," Cookie smiled and leaned up against him as the two listened to the wind howl outside the window.

 **Just a brief update to this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	305. 305

**He23t: Yeah, I guess it will be worth some laughs.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks. Yeah, not a lot of people know his origin.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Elementor: I think someone did request a April Fools one, but I really haven't gotten around to writing it yet.**

 **Guest #2: A South Park reference? Sounds funny.**

 **Hot Sauce: I guess I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks. I suppose I can do one if not both of those ideas.**

 **Here's one of them right now. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in the living room, playing a video game when a knock at the door caught his attention. Pausing his game, he stood up and walked over to the door. Opening the door, his eyes widened when he saw his sister's friend Margo standing outside of the house, a deep frown across her lips, "Margo? What's wrong?"

"Is Lynn here?"

"Um…actually, I'm the only one home right now, if you want, you can come back later and…" Margo began sniffling and Lincoln frowned, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Chad dumped me," Lincoln looked confused and Margo sighed and shook her head, "I know it's a stupid thing, but…Chad…he was like my good luck charm, and after losing our game today, he openly admitted that he didn't care about me, that he was just using me fore another notch in his belt," Lincoln narrowed his eyes and Margo sighed, "Well…thanks anyway,"

She turned and got ready to walk away when Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Why don't you come in and stay for a while? It's getting cold and it looks like you can use someone," Margo sighed and nodded before turning around and followed Lincoln into the house.

The two sat in the living room in silence while the sound of the TV filled the air. Lincoln looked at Margo and took a deep breath, catching her attention, "Look Margo, just because this Chad did that to you doesn't mean you have to wallow in self-pity, you're a great person," Margo sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry he was a jerk, but you have people who care for you,"

"Yeah…I know," Margo slightly smiled and shook her head, "Thanks for cheering me up, Lincoln," Lincoln nodded as the tow of them continued to watch TV.

 **Slow arc in the making here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	306. Heroes and villains PT 4

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. I don't know when I can get them out, but I'm trying.**

 **He23t: Keep reading.**

 **Dmattox94: Thanks. Dana? Well I suppose I can try to see what I can come up with.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: I don't know, probably. I haven't written one involving Leni in a while. I guess I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Russel Alipio Lars: Yeah, I know.**

 **Elementor: Okay. Oh yeah, I have a heroes and villains arc, don't I? Well I might as well bring it back.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln floated above the city and frowned, "No destruction tonight? You must be in a sour mood or something," he looked back and saw Luan floating behind him, "What? Did you precious spot get destroyed or…"

"It's still there, baby girl, my sister took me there the other night," Lincoln smirked and shook his head, "No, I'm just starting to question my life choices now…you see doll, something happened to me and now I don't know what to think."

"Then why don't you tell me what's bugging you and then I can try to help?" Lincoln arched a brow and Luan sighed and shook her head, "I have a little brother and I try to help him as best as I can. If you tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help you,"

"Heh, sorry baby girl, but no can do. I don't like sharing like that," Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "Not even with my team, but that's mostly due to the fact that they abandon me more times than I care to count," Luan frowned and Lincoln smiled, "But I can always count on my one sister. She makes it a point to try and cheer everyone up, even if they don't want to hear her jokes,"

Luan opened her mouth, ready to speak when they heard a voice shout, "Metro!" they looked back and saw Rita, Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lisa and Lily flying towards them. Stopping in front of Lincoln, Rita narrowed her eyes, "You're surrounded, so you might as well give up,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head before looking at Luan, "Hey baby doll, shield your eyes," Luan looked confused and Lincoln smiled, "Trust me," Luan slowly nodded before covering her eyes and Lincoln threw reached in his pocket before throwing a flash bomb at the others and flew away.

Lincoln looked back as he heard the heroes yell in annoyance and he sighed, "Well…that was fun," he turned and flew away from the city.

 **Just a small update to this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think**


	307. 307

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Nah, it's not dead, almost was, but it's not and it's slowly coming back.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Good to know.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Franklin1024: Yeah, I know, would've brought it back sooner.**

 **Guest #2: I almost did forget about it. Vampire? As in my vampire arc? I'm going to bring it back…probably after this one.**

 **Frazerd96: Nah, it's not, almost was, but it's not.**

 **Russel Alipio Lars: Yeah, I don't see that one happening any time soon**

 **Anyway, here's a pregnant Tabby update. Enjoy.**

Tabby and Lincoln smiled down as they fed Linda and Lars and the two infants slowly drifted off to sleep. Taking the bottles out of their mouths, Tabby and Lincoln set the twins in their cribs before quietly walking out of the nursery and down the stairs.

Tabby sighed as she sat down and looked up to see Lincoln walking towards the door, "Hey, where are you going mate?"

"I just have to go somewhere…I'll be back before the twins wake up," Tabby arched a brow and Lincoln walked over to her and rubbed the top of her head, "I just need to run to the store real quick. I'll be back,"

Tabby sighed and shook her head, "Okay Lincoln, I'll see you when you get back," Lincoln nodded before turning and walked towards the door.

Lincoln returned a few hours later and Tabby looked at him with the twins in her arms, "Where did you go, Lincoln? You promised you'd be back before the twins woke up,"

"Sorry, it took longer than I thought," Tabby arched a brow as Lincoln walked over to her and took Lars from her, "I'm here now and I'm going to help." Tabby frowned and slightly nodded.

The two set the children down in their cribs before Tabby grabbed Lincoln by the arm and pulled him out of the room with a look of anger crossing her face.

Entering their room, Tabby looked at the white-haired young man and narrowed her eyes, "Okay mate, what's going on? You promised you'd help me with the twins, and every day this week you've been out. If you don't want to help, just say so and I'll take Linda and Lars and we'll move in with my parents,"

"I do want to help…I just had something important to do this week," Tabby arched a brow and Lincoln sighed, "I know that's a lame excuse and I feel this is the Sadie Hawkins Dance all over again, but…I can assure you that's not the case. Where I've been going to this week is…well…it's a surprise for you and I've finally managed to get it and…"

"You're talking gibberish right now, mate. What are you trying to say?"

Lincoln sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black box, "Tabitha Nicole Purcell, I have thought of this countless times since before Linda and Lars were born and I finally worked up the courage to ask you…will you marry me?" Tabby looked on in shock as Lincoln opened the small box, revealing a small, silver band with a diamond resting on the top of it.

 **Okay, I'm cutting this one here because I am stuck babysitting my sick cousin and it's not fun…not fun at all. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	308. Vampires PT 5

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest: If you say so.**

 **Dread55: Sorry, but like I said, I was babysitting my cousin and he's got a nasty cold. I was surprised I was able to write that much.**

 **Geo Soul: Heh, sorry about that, I was babysitting my sick cousin and I had to end it there.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, he did.**

 **He23t: You'll have to read and find out.**

 **DarthSidious04: Yes he is.**

 **Elementor: Good to know. No, I'm good thanks.**

 **Russel Alipio Lars: I like leaving some of my stories on cliffhangers. I don't know when I'll bring back Yandere. That is a stand alone type story, but I might do a follow up.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Aaron Nava: Holy hell that took me a while to read. Are you sure you don't want to become a writer for this site? You're very good at it.**

 **Anyway, been a while, but here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Luan and Lincoln walked through the front door and Lincoln looked back and narrowed his eyes, "We have to leave Linc," Lincoln looked back and Luan sighed and shook her head, "If you don't want your little mortal friend to be in any kind of danger, we have to leave. Mom, dad and the others are going to be looking for us and…"

"But Luan, they can't enter the house without being invited in first and…"

"It doesn't matter, if they see us in the house and see your friend, they'll wait for her to leave and they'll attack her." Lincoln frowned and Luan slightly smiled, "C'mon Linc, we better hurry," Lincoln sighed and nodded before the two siblings ran down the street.

The two siblings walked through the forest before they felt a cool wind blow past them, "So…you two are helping the mortals!" they looked up and saw Luna glaring down at them with narrowed eyes, "What makes you two think we're going to let this go?"

Luan narrowed her eyes and stood in front of Lincoln and hissed, "You're going to leave us alone Luna! We didn't hurt anyone!"

"Well except your family," Luna sighed and floated down to her younger siblings, "So what makes you think we'll let you go with this and…"

"Leave Luan out of this," Lincoln pushed past his sister and stared at Luna, "She only came looking for me, she had nothing to do with Ronnie Anne. I'm the one who befriended her. Luan is innocent in all of this," the two looked at their only brother in disbelief.

 **Slowly bringing this arc back, that's why this one is so short. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	309. Losing his Sanity PT 7

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Russel Alipio Lars: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading. I'm still writing some ideas down.**

 **Elementor: Good to know. I'm probably going to take Monday off because I have something to do this weekend and I won't be in the mood to write.**

 **Guest: Thank.**

 **Aaron Nava: Cool, I might take a look at your work. Good to know.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, he is.**

 **Franklin1024: Yeah, I'm slowly bringing them back.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, I had something planned, but I'm not in the mood to really write that much, so here's a little update to losing his sanity. Enjoy.**

Cookie and Lincoln walked through the front door and started walking down the street. Cookie looked at Lincoln and arched a brow, "So…how are you feeling?" Lincoln looked at her and arched a brow, "We're about to go to school and three of your sisters go there. Are you going to be okay?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I'll be fine. They're not even in the same grade as us, so running into Lucy, Lola or Lana is possible, it's not probable, so I doubt I'll go off the deep end," Cookie frowned and Lincoln took a deep breath, "And besides, I have you, Cristina, Haiku and Tabby by my side, so I'll be fine,"

Cookie sighed and shook her head, "If you're sure. I just hope you don't lose it while we're in class and get in trouble," Lincoln rolled his eyes and reached up and rubbed the top of her head.

 **I'm cutting this one here, only because I'm not feeling well. There will be no post Monday as I have something to do this weekend and I won't have time to write. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	310. Chapter 310

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Russel Alipio Lars: Yeah, I can do that.**

 **Guest #1: Not well, I can tell you that.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: He might…maybe…not really.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Elementor: Thanks. I am feeling better.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to the pregnant Tabby thing. Enjoy.**

Tabby stared at Lincoln in silenced disbelief for several minutes before shaking her head, "Wait…what?"

"Will you marry me?" Lincoln repeated and Tabby looked down at the ring. Lincoln frowned and took a deep breath, "If you don't want to, all you have to do is say no and we'll pretend that none of this ever…" Tabby threw her arms around Lincoln's neck and pressed her lips against his.

She backed away and took a deep breath, "Yes," Lincoln's eyes widened and Tabby smiled, "Yes, I'll marry you, mate," Lincoln sighed and smiled before taking the ring out of the box and slipped on Tabby's finger and the pair kissed again.

 **Okay, this arc is pretty much over. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	311. 311

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yes it was.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading and I'm still writing down some ideas involving the goth girls and Lincoln. I know you didn't ask, but I'm letting you know I haven't forgotten.**

 **d. felipe76: I suppose I can write a sequel arc. Let me write a few ideas down first.**

 **Elementor: Good to know.**

 **Zachlor16: I suppose I can write a wedding chapter.**

 **Russel Alipio Lars: What do you mean?**

 **Guest: Thank you. Yes, I suppose I can write another Carol and Lincoln story.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on the porch of the house and sighed as he leaned back against the railing. Looking down at the street, he saw Carol walking up to the house. He arched a brow as she walked up to the porch and over to him. He looked up and arched a brow, "Um…hi?" without warning, Carol leaned down and hugged the white-haired teenager.

She broke from the hug and took a deep breath, "I wanted to thank you for trying to offer some comfort to me the other day," Lincoln arched a brow and Carol sighed and shook her head, "You tried to offer some comfort after I had a bad breakup, and I just wanted to thank you,"

"Oh uh…no problem Carol,"

 **Okay, I didn't have much planned involving Carol. Also I might be switching up days to get a little more out or something. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	312. 312

**Geo Soul: Sorry about that, I have no excuse. But I'm going to change my posting schedule to try and get longer chapters out.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Russel Alipio Lars: Yeah, I was busy this weekend. And I'm going to be changing my posting schedule for a while.**

 **Elementor: Why is that?**

 **Anyway, here's something with Luan. Enjoy.**

Luan walked down the hall to her brother's room and knocked on the door. Not getting a reply, the young jokester frowned before reaching for the knob. Turning the knob, she pushed the door open and saw Lincoln lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, "Hey Linc, dinner's ready," Lincoln hummed and Luan frowned, "C'mon Lincoln, you can't lock yourself in your room like this. What's wrong?" Lincoln hummed again and Luan sighed, "Did something happen at school?"

"Luan, why is it that I can't do anything right?" Luan arched a brow and Lincoln sighed and sat up, "Did I do something in a past life that I'm berated by my family, my friends shun me, every girl that I like either ends up moving, transferring classes or just flat out steals from me?"

"What happened Linc?"

Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "Well…the new Ace Savvy movie was supposed to come out this weekend and I actually manage to win two tickets. I was going to ask Paige…and I did. She said sure, but as long as she could hold the tickets." Luan arched a brow before walking further into the room and sat down next to her brother, "I was hesitant, but agreed, and when I went to go pick her up, I saw her giving the other ticket to Rusty…I just want to know, did I kick a puppy or something in a past life?"

Luan frowned as Lincoln laid back and groaned, "I don't know what you've done to deserve this kind of treatment…and…I know us accusing you, mistreating you, and blaming you for our faults doesn't help, but I'm sorry," Lincoln looked at her with narrowed eyes, "I know that doesn't mean much, especially since we've locked you out, sold your stuff, ganged up on you and…"

"Luan…it's fine," Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "I mean…yeah, I'm not exactly a great person, and I appreciate the fact that you apologized, but this is my life, this is how it's going to be and there's nothing anyone can say or do that'll change my mind." Luan sighed and laid down next to Lincoln before scooting closer to him and wrapped an arm around his torso and held him close, "Uh…what are you doing?"

"Well you said there was nothing anyone can say or do that'll change your mind and I'm going to try and see if I can do that," Lincoln sighed and Luan continued to hug him, "So I'm going to stay here with you until you change your mind." Lincoln frowned and shook his head.

 **Just a little moment between my favorite duo in the show. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	313. Heroes and villians PT 5

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Happy birthday.**

 **DarthSidious04: Yeah, but who knows, something might happen.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Russel Alipio Lars: Good to know. You're welcome.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Elementor: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's a hero's update. Enjoy.**

Rita, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy and Lisa glared at the four villains in front of them and Luan narrowed her eyes, "And where's your mastermind? Where's Metro?"

The four looked at each other in confusion and Lynn growled, "She asked you a question. Where is that sick son of a bitch!"

"We don't know," Lynn Sr. answered and shook his head, "He was gone before we had a chance to get him."

Luan hissed, "You're lying! You'll never leave him behind. He's you're most valuable teammate and…"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, baby girl," the twelve looked down and saw Lincoln standing on top a building, his arms crossed and a smirk crossing his lips, "You see, I decided to leave a little early tonight to get a head start on my destruction." He looked up at his team and shook his head, "Shockwave, Landslide, Tiara, pops, you four can handle things here, right? I mean I've got property to destroy and lives to ruin."

Without waiting for a reply, he looked back at the heroes and laughed, "Catch me if you can, baby doll," Luan growled in annoyance as Lincoln turned and sped away and Luan began chasing after him.

The five remaining girls looked at their mother and Lynn whispered, "Mom, what does Metro want with Luan? He always fights her and he's been flirting with her for a while now,"

Rita shook her head before looking back at the villains, "So…what does the little bastard want with my daughter?"

"First of all, sweetheart, don't call my son a bastard, second, we wouldn't tell you even if we did know," Lynn Sr. smirked before the four of them flew towards the heroes.

Lincoln looked back and laughed as he saw Luan chasing after him, a determined crossing her face. He smirked and stopped before turning around and crossed his arms. Luan stopped in front of him and panted, "So Metro, anymore witty remarks today? You're always calling me out and…"

"And you always seem to find me," Lincoln smirked and shook his head, "Seriously doll, just say the word and we'll fuck…it'll be like a Batman and Cat woman taboo relationship,"

"Gross, I'd rather spend my time sending you to prison where you belong," Lincoln smirked and crossed his arms, staring at Luan with an amused look crossing his face, "So…how about you come along quietly and…"

"Sorry, but my sister wouldn't like it if I went to jail. I mean outside of my large family, my one sister would worry about me," Luan growled and Lincoln shook his head, "No, I have a better idea," his eyes flashed green and the ground began shaking.

Luan looked around and saw buildings begin to collapse before looking back at Lincoln with narrowed eyes, "You're despicable,"

"Ain't I, though," Lincoln smirked and shook his head, "And now you're stuck. You can save everyone and let me go again, or you ignore your hero's code and chase me in a fetal pursuit. The choice is yours, baby girl," Luan growled before flying towards the buildings and Lincoln laughed before flying in the opposite direction.

After getting civilians to safety, Luan looked back and groaned, "He's a slippery one. Shockwave, Landslide, Tiara and the old man are cupcakes compared to him…and something tells me he's going to turn on his own team one day," she looked back and frowned, "Well I better go help the others," she sighed before flying away.

Lincoln looked behind a building and sighed before shaking his head, "I've got to be a bit more careful around her…and I have to drop the flirting act too," he looked back and smirked when he spotted a jewelry store unguard as he rubbed his hands together, "And what better way to clear my head than to take a few gems," he ran towards the jewelers with a menacing grin crossing his lips.

 **A small update to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	314. 314

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. You're welcome.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah, but it's still pretty good.**

 **Hot Sauce: Okay, I had no idea, but I haven't read comics in like two years. Thank you for telling me.**

 **Guest: It might turn into a lemon. I don't know yet. And no, I haven't thought about making some like that.**

 **Elementor: Good to know.**

 **Anyway, here's a sequel to the pregnant Tabby bit. Enjoy though it may be short.**

Tabby and Lincoln sat in the living room when the front door and Linda and Lars stepped into the house, both looking confused. Tabby looked at her children and arched a brow, "Kids?" they looked up at their mother, "How was your first day of school, loves?" they frowned and Tabby stood up and walked over to the two, "What's wrong you two?"

"Who's Liam," the twins asked in unison and Tabby and Lincoln stared at them with wide eyes, "There was this funny looking man at school, he said his name is Mr. Liam and he's our daddy,"

"But we told him he's not our daddy that daddy is our daddy,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "That's right kids, but you shouldn't have talked to him, you should have told Mr. Century about the strange man," the two children frowned, "Why don't you two go up to your room and play," the two looked confused before standing up and walked up the stairs to their room.

The two sighed and Lincoln looked at his wife and arched a brow, "Are you going to be okay, Tabby?"

"I don't know, mate, I didn't expect Liam to appear years after the twins were born, and I didn't expect him to tell them that he's their father." Tabby sighed and shook her head, "I don't know what the bugger is planning, but if we have to, we'll get a restraining order,"

"You know if he can prove that he's their father, a judge will lift that order almost immediately," Tabby frowned and Lincoln took a deep breath, "And all he needs is a warrant and then that will be that. Yeah, with the restraining order, it'll be harder for him to get a warrant, but it's still possible,"

"Shut up, love, you're not helping," Tabby groaned and shook her head and Lincoln frowned, "He said he didn't want to be in their lives when I was pregnant with them, so he's not going to be in their lives now," Lincoln sighed and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back before kissing the side of her head.

 **Just a little follow up with the pregnant Tabby bit. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think**


	315. 315

**Russel Alipio Lars: Thank you. And even though it's not Christmas yet, Happy Holidays.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, he's going to be an antagonist in this arc.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **He23t: I'm going to say yes, I'm going say yes. It is going to get dark.**

 **Darthsidious04: Elementary.**

 **Guest #2: I wanted to do their wedding, but for something reason or another, something in the back of my mind told me not to.**

 **Vinyl-Rose: Good to know.**

 **Guest #3: Yes, I remember, but I'm not sure if I can do it because reading your review, it sounds like it'll involve rape and I'm trying to avoid that at all cost due to the whole 100 fiasco. I'll try.**

 **Guest #4: No, my schedule will be Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays until I can get back into writing better.**

 **The Imprisoned of Hell: Thanks. Coming up.**

 **Enjoy. And before anyone outside of Imprisoned says anything, yes, this is going to be a gender-bent arc, but it's going to be separate from the other one.**

14-year-old Linka Loud hyperventilated as she sat on her bed and rocked herself back and forth. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw her best friend Claudia McBride stepping into the room, "Close the door," Claudia looked confused and Linka sighed and shook her head, "Just close the door, Claudia!" Claudia jumped before closing the door and Linka took a deep breath.

Claudia looked at her best friend before sitting down next to her, "So what's wrong, Linka? Your text seemed pretty urgent," Linka frowned and reached under her pillow before pulling something out from under it and handed it to Claudia.

Claudia looked down before looking back at her best friend with narrowed eyes, "This isn't funny Linka. Lane is the prankster of the family, and you're the girl who likes to read fan comics in her underwear and…"

"It's not a joke Claudia, a short time after Ronaldo moved away, I started talking to Chandler and we eventually started going out and one night…one thing led to another and…you can't tell my brothers or my parents about this. They'll kill Chandler and…"

"And what makes you think you keep this a secret? Last time I checked, it's almost impossible to hide a pregnancy and I'm sure your mom will notice before anyone else,"

"I know, but I need to talk to Chandler and see where he stands on this,"

"And why did you text me to come over and not him?"

"Because I need to know I have the support of my best friend in all of this," Claudia sighed and nodded and Linka slightly smiled, "Thanks Claudia,"

"Don't mention it, Linka," Claudia smiled and Linka sighed before reaching for her phone.

Linka and Claudia walked out of the house and down the street towards the park. Claudia looked at her best friend and saw Linka was looking down with a frown crossing her lips, "Hey, don't worry Linka, I'm sure Chandler will help you,"

"I hope you're right, Claudia and I hope my brothers don't overreact when I tell them," Claudia rolled her eyes and Linka sighed, "We better get to the park before Chandler leaves without me telling him,"

"Yeah, alright," Claudia nodded and the two of them continued to walk down the street.

 **Okay, this is the first part to this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	316. 316

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: I'll try to make it work.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Geo Soul: Right.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, yeah, I'm going to make more for them.**

 **Vinyl-Rose: Well that's Imprisoned asked for.**

 **Russel Alipio Lars: Yeah, I suppose it was surprising. Sort of. You too. No, I haven't seen it yet.**

 **Guest #2: Probably, but Imprisoned wanted Chandler to be the father.**

 **Anyway, enjoy a little something involving Lucy.**

Lincoln sat on the porch and watched as snow began to fall from the night sky. He took a deep breath and leaned back, only to feel his head resting on a pair of legs. Opening his eyes, he looked up and saw his sister Lucy staring down at him. He jumped up in a panic as he panted and held his chest, "Lucy? Jeez are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" Lucy remained unmoved by his words, "And why are you out here? It's snowing and you're in your night shirt, you're going to catch a cold,"

"I'm just watching the snow fall," Lincoln arched a brow as he saw his sister staring out at the street as the snow softly fell, "It's like watching tiny people fall to their death,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Right, just as creepy as ever," Lincoln looked up and watched the snowfall with his sister.

The wind blew past them and Lincoln looked at Lucy and saw her shivering, "C'mon Lucy, I think it's time to go inside and get some hot chocolate," he stood up and helped his sister up before the two of them walked back into the house.

The two siblings walked up the stairs and went to their rooms. Lincoln yawned and crawled into bed and got ready to close his eyes when he heard Lucy's voice, "Lincoln," he jumped up and panted as he looked back to see Lucy lying down next to him, "Can I sleep in here? The room is too cold even for me,"

"Uh…okay, Lucy, just uh…just don't scare me again tonight. I don't think my heart can handle it," Lucy nodded and Lincoln pulled the covers over them as they heard the wind howling outside.

 **Just something I felt like writing as it is snowing where I live. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	317. Off to war PT 5

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Russel Alipio Lars: No true point behind it really. No, I'm not a real fan of the series.**

 **Elenmentor: It wouldn't surprise me if she had some kind of teleporting ability, I mean one minute you're safe and the next you're having a heart attack. And let's not forget she is into the occult, so she could've sold her soul or something.**

 **Vinyl-Rose: Right.**

 **He23t: Yes it is.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: Sorry to hear that.**

 **Anyway, here's a small update to at war. Enjoy.**

Lincoln violently shook as he heard gunshots and people screaming in terror. He peered around the corner and saw people from his unit, citizens and enemies fall as smoke filled the air. Hearing a gunshot, he heard a bullet whistle past him, grazing his cheek.

Hissing in pain, he held his cheek and looked down, "Damn, where the hell did that come from?" he growled and looked around with narrowed eyes, "No need to worry about that, I need to get back to my post," he turned and walked away.

 **I have to cut this one here for issues. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think,**


	318. Vampires PT 6

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Hot Sauce: Maybe, but until I am told otherwise, I believe she can teleport.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Yes it was.**

 **Elementor: Right.**

 **Guest: I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Anyway, here's a little update to vampires. Enjoy.**

The three siblings stood in the middle of the darkened street and Luna growled, "Dudes, you upset mom and dad! The others are furious with you befriending a mortal and…"

"I told you that was me, Luan was just coming by to look for me! You and the others better leave her out of this and…"

"Linc, we both were in there, we both know the law." Luan frowned and took hold of her brother's hand, "There's no way around this one. We're both in trouble with this and now we…"

Luna sighed and shook her head, "Let's go," the two looked up and frowned, "C'mon you two, we don't have all night. You might as well come along quietly," Luna walked towards her younger siblings and frowned, "Let's go, mom and dad are probably waiting for us," she grabbed them by the arms and began leading them down the street.

The three walked to the edge of the forest and the two looked at Luna in shock, "Let's go, they won't look for us here,"

"Well…yeah, but that's because there are werewolves traveling these woods and…"

"Which is why we'll be safer here. And your little mortal friend too…no one seen you leave or enter the house, so she'll be safe," Lincoln frowned and slowly nodded, "Now let's go before those filthy mongrels decide to roam around," they nodded before the three of them turned into bats and flew through the forest.

 **Just a brief update here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	319. 319

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Elementor: Yeah, but still…the eerie silence and then boo, it's creepy.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Deadpool rules: A separate story? I already have one, Night Howler. If you can, give it a read.**

 **Russel Alipio Lars: Thanks. It's fine.**

 **MasterCaster: Merry Christmas.**

 **Anyway, here's something with Luan. Enjoy.**

Wind howled as snow fell over the city of Royal Woods. The Loud family groaned in annoyance as the vents rattled as heat blew out of them. Lincoln sighed before standing up and walked up the stairs without saying a single word.

Entering his room, he kicked his shoes off and began taking his clothes off before lying on his bed with a comic in his hands. He took a deep breath and smiled before his door opened and he looked down to see Luan walking into his room, "Knock much?"

"Oh, but do I really need to knock to visit my little brother, Linc?" Lincoln rolled his eyes and looked down at his comic.

Feeling the bed sink in, he looked down and his eyes widened when he saw Luan in her underwear, scooting closer to him, looking down at the comic in his hands, "Luan, what the heck are you doing? What if someone comes in and sees us and…"

"Relax Lincoln, we're just two siblings enjoying a little bonding while reading a comic," Luan looked up and smiled, "Or maybe we will get caught doing something,"

"What are you…" before he could finish, he felt the cold metal of her braces against his lips.

Luan backed away and laughed at the shocked expression on Lincoln's face, "Look up, Linc," Lincoln looked up in confusion and his eyes widened at the sight of mistletoe hanging above his bed, "Surprise,"

"Luan, why the hell is there mistletoe hanging above my bed and how did it get there?"

"Do you really want to know?" Luan smiled as she rolled on top of her brother and reached behind her and unhooked her bra, "Now how about you give your sister an extra Christmas present?" Lincoln felt the blood rush from his face as he swallowed hard and stared at his sister's bare breasts.

He took a deep breath as he reached up and began caressing Luan's breasts. Luan moaned as she arched her back, "That's right, Linc, play with them," Lincoln swallowed hard as he continued to rub her breasts.

 **Just a little something involving Luan. Sorry for the length, but we were away for the holiday. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	320. Taken PT 6

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Franklin1024: Oh yeah, I have a taken arc, don't I? Well here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

Ronnie Anne stared at Lincoln while Lincoln whistled and looked around the room. He stopped and looked at Ronnie Anne with a smirk, "What is it, lame-o? You finally come to terms that no one is going to find you and you won't be marrying Beach?"

"Oh no, nothing like that, but I am going to give you one last chance. Untie me, let me go and that will be the end of that, we won't press charges and you won't get in trouble. Or you can go with the alternative, keep me here, wait until Cookie and my sisters show up, have them beat the living hell out of you and face possible jailtime,"

"I don't think so, Loud,"

"Okay, I tried to be reasonable," Lincoln sighed and shook his head before he began whistling again.

Cookie and Lincoln's sisters stared at a rundown house and Cookie narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure he's in there?" Lori questioned, "He can literally be anywhere and you're telling us he's in there?"

"I don't, I just have this feeling he's in there," the ten sisters looked at their soon to be sister-in-law and Cookie took a deep breath, "He's in there. Ronnie Anne is holding him in there, I just know it." The ten sighed and nodded before the eleven of them slowly walked up to the building.

 **Just a brief update to this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	321. 321

**Dragontitan: No it won't.**

 **JA35: Well something's going to happen.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **d. feliep76: You want an epilogue? I guess I can make an epilogue.**

 **Russel Alipio Lars: I will soon enough.**

 **Slop The 3** **rd** **: A follow up? I guess I can try to write one.**

 **GREEN0704: Good to know.**

 **763Boi: Right…that's just the fandom gave her…no one knows her real name so it's Cookie.**

 **He23t: No…maybe…yes.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Elementor: They probably all have some supernatural ability.**

 **MasterCaster: Happy New Year.**

 **Aaron Nava: Yeah, okay.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln watched as his oldest sister Lori, as she yelled at the twins before picking her phone up and walked up the stairs, leaving Lola and Lana in the living room nearly in tears. He sighed, shook his head and walked up the stairs and down the hall to Lori's and Leni's room.

Entering the room, Lori jumped up and looked at her only brother, "Lincoln! You know the rules, you are not allowed…"

"In your room for any reason, but listen, and listen well," Lincoln walked over to her with narrowed eyes, "You're the oldest! You're supposed to look out for us and keep all of us safe! You treat Leni like she's the dumbest person alive, note she isn't that bright, but the way talk about her, it's like you don't even care that she's one of your sisters!

And then there's Luna! You yell at her for practicing what she loves! She plays every instrument imaginable and you yell at her for what? For disturbing your phone call? Instead of yelling at her, you should encourage her to keep reaching for her dreams instead of constantly bringing her down!

Next we have Luan, yes, her pranks can get a bit out of hand, but her jokes are always in the right place, all of us even gives a small laugh when she tells one of her jokes, but you act like you're ready to destroy her dreams at being a professional comedian!"

"Okay, I get it, I'm a horrible sister, I'll learn to be a little more considerate in the…"

"Not only are you a horrible sister, you're far from it! You act like you don't give a damn about any of your siblings! When Lynn is practicing for an upcoming game, you walk around, talking to your precious Bobby Boo-Boo Bear, destroying her concentration and that nearly costs her every damn game!

You destroy all my video games to the point where I don't even want to ask mom and dad for a new one!

You threaten to bury Lucy alive so she can be with that damn fictional being Edwin! Lucy is so traumatized to even look at the bust of Edwin in fear that you'll walk into the room with a shovel and a body bag!

And now we have the twins, who yes, argue, like siblings do, but if they bump into you while you're painting your nails, you yell at them, say some horrifying things that, at that age, they'll take it literally and be too frightened to come to you for advice or help! They're down in the living room right now crying their eyes out over what you said to them!"

"Okay Lincoln, I get it, and I'll never…"

"No you don't!" Lincoln panted and shook his head, "Then we have Lisa, who is a child prodigy in science! Everyone here is happy for her! She takes pride in every one of her projects and you go about it like it's the end of the world! Yes, she does need to get her priorities in check at times, but even when she does have priorities, you lash out at her, telling her she won't get anyway with science and making her feel like she shouldn't do what she's good at!

The only one who is currently safe from you is Lily, and that's because she's a baby! In all honesty, I'm glad you're moving out before she'll be potty-trained because who knows how you'll treat her!" Lori frowned as Lincoln turned and began walking out the door, "Don't bother inviting me to your wedding, I'm not going to go," he walked out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Lincoln sat on his bed when the door opened and a distraught Lori walked in. Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I'm not apologizing, so you might as well…"

"You're right," Lincoln looked at her in confusion and Lori took a deep breath and shook her head, "I really am rotten to all of you and…everything you said about me is true,"

"Lori, I didn't mean what I said, but I'm getting sick and tired of how you treat us. You're the oldest sibling and it's your job to look out for us, not belittle us, make us feel virtually worthless," Lori sighed and nodded as she sat down on the bed and Lincoln sat up and hugged his oldest sister, "I suppose I said somethings that I'm not too proud of,"

"But it's the wakeup call I literally needed, little bro," Lori slightly smiled and hugged Lincoln back, "Thanks Lincoln," Lincoln hummed and nodded.

 **Okay, I hope I got what you were looking for, Aaron. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	322. 322

**DarthSidous04: Yeah, I suppose power like that can really get to one's head.**

 **He23t: No…she can be forgiven, but it might take some time.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Slop The 3** **rd** **: Thanks. Good to hear.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Happy New Year to you too.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, right. I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Aaron Nova: You're welcome. I can't say, but I will tell you that it won't end well for Ronnie Anne.**

 **Elementor: Thanks. Hopefully. If I were to guess, I'd say Luna has the ability to hypnotize people with her music, Lola can manipulate even the toughest of people, Lana can communicate with animals, note these are just guesses for fun.**

 **Franklin1024: You want another part to that? That is one of my older ones, but I suppose I can give it a sequel.**

 **Guest #2: Heh, a gender bent Luancoln. Never really thought about doing one of those…here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

Linka sat in her room, reading a comic with a slight smile crossing her lips. Hearing a knock at the door, she looked up in confusion and arched a brow, "It's opened," the door opened and her comedy loving brother, Lane walked in, "Hey Lane, what's up?"

"I needed to get away from Luke and since your room is the most private room in the house, I figured I'd spend some time with my little sister," Linka shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her comic, "Don't you usually read those in your underwear?"

"So you want to see your own sister in her underwear?" Linka arched a brow and Lane's eyes widened, "I'm slowly growing out of that habit,"

"Oh…well…that's good," Linka arched a brow and Lane sighed, "Linka…your favorite brother needs a huge favor,"

"And what makes you think you're my favorite brother?" Linka asked and Lane sighed, "What do you need Lane?"

"Well my friend's sister is getting married next week and I need a date and…"

"And you want your one and only sister to help you find a date?"

"Not really…more like be my date," Linka's eyes widened and Lane rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah…sorry for doing this, but I really tried to get a few dates, but something always came up, so now I'm asking my sister if she cane help me out so I don't look like a loser at the reception,"

Linka sighed and shook her head, "You're an idiot…but I guess it could be fun and it does give me a reason to get out of the house for a bit…okay, fine, but no advances," Lane chuckled and nodded before he turned and walked out of the room.

 **I'm probably going to break this down into two parts. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	323. Heroes and villains PT 6

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: I suppose it is.**

 **He23t: Yes, it is.**

 **Elementor: Yeah, poor Lane. Yeah, they do.**

 **Aaron Nava: Yeah. Oops, sorry.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Happy Birthday. Right.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **DarthSidious04: Yeah, I can do that.**

 **Guest: I don't know why. I just don't like the guy.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to the heroes' arc. Enjoy.**

Rita, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy and Lisa stared down at the city as they heard screams of terror fill the air. The girls looked at their mother and Leni arched a brow, "Like, what do we do, mom?"

"We find these bastards and take them down,"

"Good luck with that one, dudes," turning around, they saw four of the five villains floating behind them, "You never got close, not even once,"

"And where's Metro? Did you abandon him again? Or is he losing his touch?" Luan demanded.

Luna, Lola, Lana and Lynn Sr. laughed before Luna arched an arm, "Don't worry about him, girly, he's fine," strumming a cord on her guitar, a waved a sound rushed towards Luan, only to fall short when a tanker landed in front of her.

Everyone looked around and spotted Lincoln floating towards them, "Metro! What do you think you're doing!" Lola hissed, "They're heroes! We're not supposed to save them, we're supposed to make their lives miserable and then kill them!"

"Shut up, Tiara," Lincoln narrowed his eyes at his younger sister, "You four abandon me more times than I care to count. And your excuse is the same every time, we didn't want to get caught. I understand, I don't want to get caught, but I never once left you four behind to deal with these heroes on your own,"

"So what? You're siding with these goody two shoe bastards?" Luna asked and Lincoln crossed his arms, "What the hell dude?"

"I'm not switching sides, I'm just going solo," his team stared at him in shock while the heroes stared at him in disbelief. He looked down at Luan and smirked, "Come and get me baby girl, you're the only one who seems to keep up with me," he turned and sped away and Luan growled and followed close behind him.

The two landed in the forest and Luan narrowed her eyes, "What the hell do you think you're doing Metro? One day you ask for a taboo relationship and the next you're protecting me from Shockwave. And how am I supposed to believe you're going solo and…"

"Well doll, like I said, I am getting sick of them leaving me like that, and besides, I have more than enough muscle to work solo, and I am still interested in that taboo relationship if you are," Without thinking, Lincoln floated over to Luan and pressed his lips against hers and Luan's eyes widened.

Lincoln backed away and smirked, "Well love, I hate to leave you like this, but there are people I need to rob, later," he turned and flew away, leaving Luan in the middle of the woods in shock.

Luan lightly touched her lips as her cheeks began to glow, "What the hell?" she turned and followed Lincoln out of the woods.

Lynn Sr. Luna, Lola and Lana stared at Lincoln with narrowed eyes as they walked down the street, "Okay son, we're going to be as calm as possible, what the hell were you thinking? Why would you…"

"What? Leave the team? Well like I said dad, I was getting sick and tired of you four constantly leaving me to deal with those heroes on my own while you save your own asses. So if you're going to make me feel like I'm going solo, I might as well fit the part," he looked back and narrowed his eyes, "And who knows, I might be better in the solo act than being a part of a team," the four stared at him as he turned and walked away from the four.

 **A small update, Lincoln went solo and the taboo relations is slowly taking place. As always enjoy everyone and please let me now what you all think.**


	324. 324

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **d. felipe76: Lincoln knows of Luan and he'll tell Luan soon enough.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **He23t: And so ends the evil team. Gambit? How so? I didn't even notice.**

 **Elementor: Wouldn't we all?**

 **King Genocide: Good to hear.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Oh yeah…I was going to do that, wasn't I? Hmm…okay, I'll write it for Friday's one-shot. Happy New Year's to you too.**

 **Guest #2: At the current moment I'm going to have to say no, only because I have no idea if I should continue it and if I do, I'm going into a direction I don't want to go in.**

 **Arago2: Thanks.**

 **Kilare T'suna: Um…good to know. Yeah, I like that arc too.**

 **Nightmaster000: Good to see you're back. Keep reading.**

 **Maxsteele1986: Heh, all I can say is keep reading.**

 **Zachlor16: You got it.**

 **Enjoy.**

The ten Loud sisters stared out the window of the living room, wide smiles crossing their lips as they waited for their only brother to return from his date with his current love interest Paige. They saw Lincoln walking down the street with his head down and his hands in his pockets. Their smiles faded as concerning looks crossed their faces before they moved from the window and stepped towards the door.

The door opened and a distraught Lincoln stepped into the house, "Hey bro," Luna smiled and Lincoln looked up, "Is everything okay dude?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Did Paige show up at the date or…"

"She showed up…I'll be in my room," he walked past his sisters and slowly walked up the stairs and down the hall to his room.

Lincoln laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head, "Linc," he sat up and looked at the door to see his five older sisters entering his room, "You looked pretty down in the living room…are you okay?"

"Yeah, just…a really bad date," his sisters looked at him and he took a deep breath and shook his head, "Really guys, it was a bad date, nothing major. I'm sure Lori and Bobby have bad dates from time to time,"

"We do, but I don't come home all moping like you did," Lori arched a brow and Lincoln looked away, "What happened? Why do you look like you've lost your best friend?"

"Nothing,"

"And you're lying," Lynn narrowed her eyes, "What happened? And don't try that bad date excuse again or I'll…"

"It's…Paige," his sisters looked at him and Lincoln shook his head, "I don't know what I did. Maybe she got her hair done and I didn't notice…or maybe she was wearing a new outfit and I didn't say anything…did I forget our anniversary? Her birthday? What?"

"Like…what happened?" Leni frowned.

"I don't know…I showed up at her date…before you guys say I should've picked her up, it was her idea to meet there…so whatever,"

"Okay, but what happened?" Luna questioned.

Lincoln shook his head and Luan narrowed her eyes, "Look Linc, don't think we'll knock it out of you. Tell us or we'll…"

"You might as well…I need some type of physical pain," the five looked at their only brother in confusion, "Paige uh…she dumped me…had a few choice words for me too," the five sisters stared at their brother with sympathetic looks, "The things she said…I'm a loser, a simple nobody who will only amount to reading comics in his underwear and playing video games…how I got the short end of the genepool in the family…more ways than one. And those were some of the nicer things she said," their eyes widened and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Surprised your little brother almost had sex and got shot down after his girlfriend poked fun at his size?"

"Wow dude, way harsh," Luna frowned and sat down next to him, "Why don't you tell your big sisters all about it?" Lincoln looked up at his sister in confusion, "We're here for you, bro. It is fair, I mean you've always been there for us," Lincoln frowned and nodded as Luna wrapped an arm around him and Lincoln laid his head on Luna's shoulder.

 **I'm going to do a prequel to this one where he and Paige argue or whatever and then a follow up involving the younger sisters. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	325. 325

**Geo Soul: No nag, just changed my schedule because posting everyday was getting too hectic and it was probably killing me too…I'm not sure if that's even possible.**

 **Dragontitan: Yes it was, and karma's going to bite her butt.**

 **DarthSidious04: Yeah, she's going to get a not so pleasant visit from the girls.**

 **Zachlor16: Good to hear.**

 **Maxsteele1986: Yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Elementor: Right.\KCMC66: Yeah, that episode was probably one of the worst ever produced.**

 **Here's something involving Lincoln and…uh…Haiku? I don't know, I guess I'll go with that. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on the bench in the park as the night wind blew past him. He took a deep breath, "Darkness covers me like a blanket. Tuck me in, let me die,"

"You stole that from a show," he looked back and saw Haiku walking up to him, "And why would you speak that dark quote?" Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "Something is troubling you. Your aura and the spirits say different to your action,"

"It's just…my grandfather died today," Lincoln sighed and Haiku stared at him, unmoved by his words, "So…I'm just walking around, feeling sorry for myself," he sighed and stood up, "Anyway, I guess I better get home…later," he turned and walked away and Haiku followed him.

 **I'm breaking this into a two parter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	326. 326

**Geo Soul: Let's hope you're right.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Elementor: Heh, okay.**

 **Dragontitan: Yes it was. I'm going to do a following soon. Heh, interesting. I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Guest: Well he said it was a future episode, so it might exist, it might not. All we can do is wait and see.**

 **The Imprisoned of Hell: Thanks.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Aaron Nava: I suppose I can write a few ideas down, and funny how you should request something from that episode and I just got done watching it.**

 **Anyway, here's a little something with Luna. Enjoy.**

Luna sat in the darkened living room, lightly strumming her guitar, a frown painted across her lips. She stopped and took a deep breath, "Wake me up," she jumped and looked back to see Lincoln walking up to her, "Green Day's Wake Me Up When September Ends,"

"Uh…yeah, that's right bro," Luna gave a forced smile, "How'd you know?"

"C'mon Luna, you're the musical genius of the family, whenever you play a song, someone in this house will be able to figure it out in no time," Luna sighed and nodded, "So what happened? That song usually follows some kind of tragedy. I mean in the music video the guy signed up for the army without telling his girlfriend,"

"Something like that…it involves Sam…and another girl named Crystal," Lincoln arched a brow and Luna sighed and shook her head, "Sam thought the letter I gave her was from another girl Crystal…why didn't I sign my name!" Luna groaned and Lincoln frowned, "I guess I'm still scared of being bi and now I lost the chance at being with an awesome girl,"

"Well…for what it's worth…it's her loss. You're amazing," Luna smiled as Lincoln sat down next to her, "But if you really want to date Sam, why don't you go up to her and tell her how you feel?"

"I don't know, dude. She's happy and I can't do that to her," Luna sighed and stood up, "C'mon dude, let's go get some ice cream," Lincoln nodded as he stood up and the two of them walked into the kitchen.

 **Just a small moment between the two. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	327. 327

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **He23t: Well…she did send her a love letter in the show and from the look of it, Sam did like what as written.**

 **Guest: I think it's safe to assume that we all make mistakes in our lives.**

 **Zachlor16: Where they adopt a child? Hmm…interesting. I'll write some ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Elementor: Can you be a little more specific please?**

 **For now, here's a little something involving…who haven't I used in a while? Lisa…enjoy.**

Lisa sat at her desk, mixing various chemicals in beakers, the room filled with smoke. Lisa shook the beaker in her hand before the contents began glowing and the beaker exploded, covering Lisa in a cloud of smoke. Lisa coughed and waved the smoke away before looking down and her eyes widened at her now 11-year-old body, "What happened to me?" hearing the screeching tires of the family sedan, her eyes widened as she turned and ran out of the room before turning right and ran into Lincoln's room, closing the door behind her.

She panted and sighed before turning around and her eyes widened when she spotted her only brother lying on the bed in his underwear and a comic in his hand with a confused look crossing his face, "Um…two things. One, who the hell are you and two, what are you doing in my room?"

"Lincoln, it's me, Lisa," Lincoln's eyes widened and Lisa sighed and shook her head, "I was working on an experiment and things went wrong and now I'm 11-years-old,"

"Yeah, I see that, but why are you in my room?"

"Because our parental units are home and if anyone sees me like this, they'll ammonium nitrate and I won't be able to…"

"And what makes you think you can trust me?" Lisa frowned and Lincoln stood up, pulling his pants up, "What's stopping me from going downstairs right now and telling mom and dad what you've done?" Lisa looked down and Lincoln pushed past her, "I'm sorry Lisa, but my 4-year-old sister is suddenly eleven and you expect me to sit back and not say anything?" he opened the door and walked out of the room and Lisa watched as he walked down the stairs.

Lisa sat in her room with her head down and her shoulders slumped over. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw Lincoln enter the room, "What do you want?"

"Just making sure you're still alive," Lisa huffed and looked away from her only brother, "Lisa, the only reason I told mom and dad was because I didn't want anything happening to you. You're one of my little sisters and having you the same age as me…it would've been awkward."

"Well I'll have you know I'm working on a serum to reverse this and then mom and dad will take away all my chemicals and I'll…"

"Better than having you stuck like this," he walked further into the room and sat down next to her, "How about I make it up to you. When your grounding is lifted, I'll be your assistant for an entire month, no questions asked." Lisa looked back with a faint smile before hugging her brother, "I take it you forgive me," Lisa smiled and nodded as Lincoln hugged her back.

 **I remember a while back Geo Soul asked for something like this, but he asked for a lemon, and normally I'd say that's outside of my jurisdiction, but it's a new year and I decided to be a little lenient towards some of my former rules…but I'll still have standards. But I might do a lemon if I decide to do a follow up.**

 **As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	328. Taken PT 7

**d. felipe76: It's there. If you want a request, make it, if I find it decent enough, I'll write it.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Geo Soul: I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Elementor: Ah, I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Sushilover107: I'll try.**

 **He23t: I'll try to make a lemon.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's what might be the final part to taken. Enjoy.**

Cookie and Lincoln's ten sisters walked around the building, looking around with narrowed eyes. Entering a room, their eyes widened when they spotted Lincoln tied to a chair in the center of the room. Cookie ran over to her fiancé and Lincoln smirked, "Hey Cooks, how have you been?'

"Oh you know, I was worried sick about my fiancé and here he is tied to a chair." Lincoln smirked as Cookie began untying him, "How did you get here in the first place?"

Lincoln opened his mouth, ready to answer when he looked up and his eyes widened, "Look out!" the ten sisters looked back and Lynn narrowed her eyes before she tackled Ronnie Anne to the ground and the two of them began sprawling on the floor.

Cookie helped Lincoln up while everyone watched as Lynn and Ronnie Anne struggled on the floor. Lincoln watched as his sisters pulled Lynn off the young Latino woman and Cookie walked over to Ronnie Anne and kicked her side, "I thought Lincoln told you that…"

"Whoa…okay Cookie, why don't we go outside and let my sisters handle this," Cookie growled and Lincoln rubbed her arms, "C'mon dear, let's go get some fresh air," he led her away while his sisters glared down at Ronnie Anne.

Cookie and Lincoln walked down the street and Cookie quickly jabbed her elbow into Lincoln's side, "What was that for?"

"For getting kidnapped like a dummy, and for making me worry like that," Lincoln chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "So what did she do to you?"

"Nothing too serious, only said how it was a mistake breaking up with her, fed me in her underwear…that sort of thing," Cookie frowned and Lincoln sighed as he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "And thanks…you really saved my ass back there,"

"Dork, I wouldn't have to save you if you had been aware of your surroundings," Cookie sighed before kissing his cheek, "But I'm glad she didn't do anything too serious to you," Lincoln smirked and nodded.

 **Okay, not the most exciting way to end an arc, but I have nothing left for this arc. I might do a sequel. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	329. 329

**Guest: Heh, hopefully there will be some good episodes.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Zoryan El Muerto: Good to know. I don't know why the writers did that, but I suppose they have their reasons.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Elementor: Good to know.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: Ah, you want more Luan huh? Okay.**

 **Enjoy.**

Luan sighed before she stood up from her bed, walked out of her room and down the hall to Lincoln's room. Opened the door, she stepped inside and saw Lincoln sitting on his bed, a comic by his side, "Hey Linc," Lincoln hummed and looked up, "Why aren't you reading your comic? Or with Clyde?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Well…what about Paige?"

"We broke up over two months ago,"

"And you're still hurting? Wow, maybe you should read your comic, it could be a real _page_ turner," Luan laughed.

Lincoln gave a small throat laugh and shook his head, "I'm over that Luan, I've gotten over it a day later," Luan arched a brow and Lincoln sighed, "It's nothing to worry about, Luan, I'm fine."

"And you're a terrible liar," Luan smiled and sat down next to him, "Now what happened? What's got you so down today?" Lincoln looked at his older sister before quickly looking away, "What happened?"

"Uh…nothing," Luan narrowed her eyes and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "This girl in my class, Hazel…well her younger sister is Lisa's friend Darcy and…well we started hanging out…me and Hazel…and after a while we decided to go out on a few dates…I don't know what happened and I don't think I want to know," Luan arched a brow and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I don't know what happened, Luan, so I cant give you a proper answer,"

"And you're lying," Lincoln groaned and Luan frowned, "Linc, I'm trying to help you…but if I have to get help, you know I will get the others in here,"

"Look…Luan…what happened between me and Hazel is going…"

"Linc, this is your last chance. What happened,"

"Look, she was just using me to get close to Lisa so she can get help with science. When she realized that Lisa won't help her, she broke up with me, end of story," Lincoln sighed and shook his head and Luan frowned, "I don't know. Maybe I am bad luck. I have rotten luck when it comes to girls, my grades are slipping…I don't know," Luan frowned as she continued to comfort her younger brother.

 **Just a moment of comfort for the two. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	330. 330

**Hot Sauce: Good to know.**

 **Elementor: Yes there is.**

 **Geo Soul: No I don't, sorry.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, you can't help but feel bad for Lincoln. I can try to write a few ideas down.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: Good to know. More will be coming soon.**

 **Anyway, here's something involving Lynn and I have a little bit more rage in me from NSL, so be prepared. Enjoy.**

Lynn frowned as she walked down the street, her bat dragging behind her. She walked up to the house and stepped inside. Looking up, she saw her sisters, sitting in the living room, her presence going unnoticed. She sighed and shook her head before walking up the stairs and down the hall to Lincoln's room.

Walking into her only brother's room, she looked up and saw him sitting on the floor, a bored expression crossing his face, "Hey Lincoln," Lincoln looked up and slightly nodded, "Um…listen…I lost today's game and…"

"And you want me to feel sorry for you after you guys locked me out at night and sold all my stuff, making me feel like an outcast," Lynn frowned and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "So what is it, Lynn?"

"Um…my team called me a jinx. They blamed me for the loss,"

"Isn't that what you did to me, Lynn? You blamed me for the loss? Yes, I followed through with it, just to get some alone time, but you moronic bastards took it way too far." He stood up and walked closer to the athletic girl, "So…why in God's holy hell would I show sympathy to you? Why would I offer any condolence? And be mindful with your response,"

"Because we're family,"

"And I'm going to rip the band aid clean off…if we're family, why would you idiots board up, sell all my stuff, force me to sleep outside and force me to wear that humiliating costume?" Lynn frowned and Lincoln crossed his arms and shook his head, "I told you to be mindful and I wasn't joking,"

"Because you're my little brother and while I know we went too far, we're all sorry for what we did!" Lynn panted and Lincoln stared at her, an unamused look crossing his face, "I'm sorry okay?"

Tears freely fell from her eyes and Lincoln frowned, "I get that you're still angry with us, I get that you could care less about us right now, but we're still family Lincoln!"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Whatever," Lynn stared at him as he sat back down, "You can stay if you want, or you can go to your room, it doesn't matter to me," Lynn frowned and sat down next to him.

Hours slowly passed by and Lincoln looked at his sporty sister and saw she had fallen asleep. He looked over to the small blanket his parents had provided for him and looked back at his older sister and saw her slightly shivering. Shaking his head, he picked the blanket up and draped it over Lynn before falling asleep himself.

Lincoln opened his eyes and looked down to see Lynn sleeping on top of him. He sighed before wrapping an around her and kissed the top of her head before falling back asleep.

 **Just a simple moment involving Lynn. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think,**


	331. 331

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: More or less it's like it'll boil over and I have to get rid of it before it gets too bad.**

 **Dragontitan: Yes, I suppose it was…to a point.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **God of the Challenge: Um…I might be able to do that, but it won't be until my rage boils again. Sorry.**

 **Aaron Nava: Truth? No, I am not. And it will be revealed on that day. Yeah, I can do that, no problem. It'll be either Monday or Wednesday.**

 **Elementor: Yes, it is.**

 **M1903A4: Right.**

 **Guest: You can request a lemon for anyone except the twins, Lisa and Lily. I'm still warming up to the idea of Lucy, so be mindful on that one.**

 **Slashkiller190: Yeah, I got something planned for that, but not based on the NSL episode.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in his room, his head down and his shoulders slumped over as he heard his family celebrate Lynn's latest victory. He looked over to the door and narrowed his eyes as he heard his sisters walk up the stairs and went to their rooms. Standing up, he walked over to the door and poked his head out of his before hearing his parents talking negatively about him downstairs before hearing the door to their bedroom close. He sighed and shook his head before walking out of his room and ran downstairs and out of the house.

Lincoln walked down the street with his hands in his pockets and his head down. He sighed and shook his head, "Lincoln?" he looked back and saw Haiku walking up to him, "What's wrong with you? Why do I sense such despair coming from you?"

"Nothing…just nothing," Haiku looked at him with a monotone expression crossing her face, "Just leave me alone gloomy girl," he walked away and Haiku frowned as she followed him.

The two walked through the park in silence. Lincoln stopped and looked back at the gloomy girl following him and he took a deep breath, "Didn't I ask you to leave me alone?"

"But your despair is delicious and I want more of it," Lincoln groaned and shook his head before he continued walking away from Haiku.

 **Okay, I don't know if I'm going to turn this into an arc or whatever, but this is going to be put in my trial and error pile for now. As always enjoy everyone enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	332. 332

**To those who said I posted the wrong chapter: Thanks for pointing out my mistake, I truly appreciate it. I have to organize myself a bit better. Again, thanks for pointing out my mistake.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: For now.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading and they will make an appearance soon.**

 **Guest: Um…that uh…difficult for personal reasons…I can try, but I can't make any promises.**

 **Elementor: Good to hear.**

 **He23t: Probably…for the time being.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: Good to hear. I decided to change my posting schedule and I've slowly gotten back to writing longer one-shots. Yeah, I can write a happy one soon.**

 **Franklin1024: Okay, good to hear.**

 **Maxsteele1986: Hmm…right, I suppose you're right.**

 **Guest: Can you be a little specific please?**

 **For now, here's something Aaron Nava asked for. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to his room. Opening the door, he stepped inside and saw Lori sitting on his bed, her head down and her shoulders slumped over, "Okay Lori, what are you doing in my room?"

"You're right Lincoln, I could've cost Leni her life with my sabotaging. If just thought if she had her license, you guys wouldn't need me to take you places and you wouldn't do favors for me anymore,"

"Lori…we've been through this, you've felt guilty, you try to make things right, there's nothing you can do outside of that. And besides, you wouldn't intentionally put any of your siblings in danger."

"But that's just it, I wasn't thinking and if it weren't for the police officer, Leni would've been dead and…what would've happened if that did happen? We'd be planning her funeral and…"

"Lori, calm down, the important thing is Leni is all right," Lincoln sat down next to his oldest sister and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "I know you feel guilty and that's normal." Lori frowned and cried into her brother's shoulder as he continued to comfort her.

 **Okay, I don't think I can do anything besides this comforting moment. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	333. 333

**Guest #1: No, I'm just asking what you mean by that. Do you want him being seduced or where Maria actually talks to him because I'm just a little confused that's all.**

 **DarthSidious04: Yeah, so she's probably milking as much as she can.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Maxsteele1986: Right. Keep reading.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Aaron Nava: You're welcome.**

 **Guest #2: I understand, but as I said, due to personal issues, I cannot write a parent-child bonding fic.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Elementor: Yeah, you got to love sibling bonding.**

 **Guest #3: Wow, that's a tall order. I'll write some ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's something with Luan…like I said…these will be following these two more than the rest…enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the hall to his sisters', Luna and Luan, room and took a deep breath. He reached for the knob, slowly turned it and pushed the door open. Stepping inside, his eyes widened when he saw his comedy loving sister sitting on her bed, her head down and tears and Benny glaring at her with narrowed eyes, "What the hell do you mean you don't know how it happened, you little…" before he could finish, he was tackled to the floor by Lincoln.

Benny looked up and was met with Lincoln's fist across his cheek. Luan jumped up and pulled her younger brother off her classmate, "You're dead, kid!" Benny hissed before standing up and ran out of the room.

Luan let her brother go and sighed, "Linc, I could've handled him myself. Me and Benny had an argument, you didn't have to come in here and tackle him to the ground like that,"

"Luan, you were crying and he was going to call you something that I don't let anyone get away with calling any of my sisters anything offensive," Luan sighed and shook her head, "So…why were you two arguing?" Luan frowned and shook her head again, "What happened?"

"Can we not talk about it right now, Linc," Lincoln arched a brow, "It's nothing to worry about…thanks for the help,"

"Luan…"

"Lincoln, just forget about it, right now," Luan pleaded and Lincoln frowned, "I have homework to do…we'll talk later,"

"Um…okay, Luan…I'll talk to you later," Lincoln turned and walked out of the room and down the hall to his room.

 **There's going to be another part to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	334. 334

**Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **DarthSidious04: …maybe.**

 **Elementor: Yeah.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, he probably should've.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **James b Cameron: Heh, okay.**

 **Guest#: Ah…got it. Okay, here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln stepped through the front door and looked around in confusion in the strangely quiet living room before walking up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, he looked around the quiet hallway in confusion, "Um…hello? Is uh…is anyone home?" he continued to look around before shrugging his shoulders and walked down the hall to his room.

Opened the door, he stepped into his room and his eyes widened when he spotted Maria Santiago sitting on his bed wearing black, lacy lingerie, she looking at the white-haired boy with a small smirk crossing her lips, "Welcome home, Lincoln,"

"M…Mrs. Santiago? Why are you in my room? And what are you wearing?" Maria smiled as she stood up and walked over to Lincoln, a sway in her step, "M…m…Mrs. Santiago, this is wrong…illegal and…"

"Shh," Maria smiled as she placed a finger on Lincoln's lips, "No need to be formal, Lincoln. Call me Maria," Lincoln looked down and saw Maria's breasts pressed together, her cleavage mere inches from his face.

Maria inched closer to the young teen before Lincoln opened the door and quickly ran out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. Maria smiled and crossed her arms with a playful smirk crossing her lips, "Oh don't worry, hijo, you're not going to escape me. We've got all night,"

 **Okay, this was a little strange for me to write and if people want it to continue, I'll continue it, but for now this is going to be a trial and error deal. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	335. Heroes and villains PT 7

**d. felipe76: Okay, I'll continue it. I uh…I guess I can try.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yeah, I'm going to continue it. Now that is a challenge, but the only thing I know about Succubus and Incubus is that they usually tend to kill their intendent in a lustful way. But I suppose I can dig around a bit to see if I can learn a few more things about them.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, I'll continue it.**

 **Geo Soul: I will.**

 **Guest #2: I don't know if that's what they wanted or not, so I don't know.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Darksun187: I will continue this.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah…that's what guest wanted.**

 **Jk22: Yeah, more will be coming soon.**

 **Elementor: Good to know.**

 **Franklin1024: I cannot do that because that's not what the person who requested this asked for.**

 **Aaron Nava: I could try.**

 **Sighs: I could try, but if I do, I would have to age her up. Sorry.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: You know Flagg? I'm a fan of their work. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #3: I can try, but I can't make any promises.**

 **Anyway, here's a hero update. Enjoy.**

Luan flew above the city, looking around with narrowed eyes, "Who are you looking for, doll?" she looked back and frowned at the villain behind her, "You look rather lonely. How about I keep you company,"

"Whatever…so where's your team?"

"I went solo, remember?" Lincoln smirked and floated up next to her before looking down at the city, "So what's new with you?" Luan groaned and crossed her arms, "Well it's good talking to you without having your team try to kill me,"

"We're heroes. We don't kill, you simpleton," Lincoln hummed and shrugged his shoulders, "And why are you talking to me? Aren't you worried I'll turn you in?" Lincoln shook his head and Luan narrowed her eyes, "You've got nerves of steel,"

"Well baby girl, when you live with a family as big as mine, empty threats rarely hold any meaning behind them," Luan groaned and Lincoln looked around before spotting an armored truck, "Well sweetheart, I'd love to stay and chat some more, but there's an armored truck with my name on it," Luan looked at him and Lincoln quickly kissed her before flying towards the armored truck.

Luan frowned as she watched Lincoln lift the armored truck and fly away. She sighed and frowned, "I…I don't know what to do," she looked back and saw a cloud of smoke rise up to the sky and her eyes narrowed, "Well it looks like Landslide, Tiara, Shockwave and the old man are busy with mom and the others," she flew towards the explosions.

 **Just a brief update for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	336. 336

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Geo Soul: In the next update.**

 **Dragontitan: Keep reading to find out.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks.**

 **Elementor: No he does not.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

The six older Loud siblings sat in the living room, hardened looks crossing their faces. Lincoln sighed before standing up and walked over to the stairs, ignoring the glances from his sisters.

Lincoln laid on his bed, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes. Hearing the door open, he looked down and saw Leni stepping into the room. He sighed and shook his head before looking back up at the ceiling, "What's wrong Linky?" Lincoln ignored his older sister and Leni frowned, "What's wrong? You know what's wrong with us, so like what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Lincoln sighed and sat up, "So you five are having a rough patch in your relationships, it's not the end of the world. Bobby still calls Lori, you can literally go visit Tyler whenever, Sam comes over every Saturday, Luan sees Benny five days of the week and Lynn…"

"Are you and Ronnie Anne not talking again or…"

"She moved! And it's not Ronnie Anne!" Leni frowned and sat on the bed.

Leni sighed and Lincoln looked at her, "Why don't you tell me what happened. I'd like to try and help," Lincoln frowned and Leni wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his back, "It's okay, Landon, I'm totes here to help you," Lincoln took a deep breath and leaned closer to his older sister.

 **Okay, just a small moment involving Leni. I had something else planned, but I decided to save that for Valentine's day. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**

 **Also, there will be no post Friday. Sorry, but it is my mom's birthday and me and my brother are taking her out for the day and we don't know what time we're going to be home.**


	337. Heroes and villains PT 8

**Geo Soul: Right.**

 **Elementor: Yeah.**

 **Dragontitan: Right…she did…I think. I don't know. We're not practically close with our parents for reasons.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SomeBloke420: Most've taken you some time. Good to hear.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: Probably Friday…I'll try to get it out.**

 **Guest: Um…no offense, I don't care how many requests people ask for, how sad, how happy, twisted, whatever people want to call it in their request and I would try and write them, but your request hits a little close to home for me. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to deny this one. Anything involving dementia or anything of the sort…I can't…sorry. If you have another request in mind, I can try and write it if you give me the idea.**

 **Anyway, I did have something planned, but I feel like getting a heroes update out. Enjoy.**

Luan floated above the city and looked around before she spotted Metro standing on a rooftop, looking down at the city. She hummed and flow up behind him. Landing on the rooftop, she heard him sigh, "You know, girly, it's funny. You think you know someone and then something happens that changes that," he looked back and took a deep breath, "People you're supposed to be able to trust lie to you and lead double lives,"

Luan felt her stomach turn and she narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about? Scum like you have no idea about the first thing on trust," she heard him chuckling and she stepped closer to him, "Are you talking about your team? You left them, remember,"

"No, I'm talking about you," Luan frowned as she saw the villain turn and walk towards her, "I know a lot more about you than you think. You have ten siblings, you live at 1216 Franklin Avenue, you're a comedian in the making and…" before he could finish, Luan tackled him to the ground and began to tightly choke the life out of him.

Lincoln looked up with watery eyes as Luan narrowed her eyes, "Okay you bastard, I'm going to forget about the hero code and kill you! You're not going to hurt any of my siblings you ugly son of a…"

"Lulu," Luan's eyes wide as she loosened her grip and sat up, "Lulu…you'd kill me…for stating facts,"

"Who…who are you? And why would you call me Lulu? The only one whoever called me that a lived was my brother…why would you call me that?" Lincoln frowned and shook his head, "You better answer me or else I'll…"

"Fair is fair," Lincoln removed his mask and Luan gasped at her younger brother, "Surprise,"

"Lincoln?" Lincoln frowned and slowly nodded, "But…but why…and how?"

"I…I could ask you the same, baby girl," Luan frowned and Lincoln put his mask back on, "Sorry…I won't outgrow that…I've been…"

"I know," the two sat down and Luan sighed, "So I guess you saw me without my mask that night," Lincoln slowly nodded, "Why didn't you say anything until now?"

"Well it was fun flirting with you and fighting with you, so…I guess I put up a mental block for a while…but I knew you were my sister and I had to come out and tell you,"

Luan sighed and shook her head, "Linc, what you're doing, the flirting, the stealing…it's all wrong,"

"I know, but that's what makes me Metro," Lincoln smirked and stood up, "So baby girl, you're not going to rat me out to your team, are you? You'll lose your archenemy, the one who gives you a challenge almost every night and you'll lose your little brother," Luan sighed and Lincoln began floating away.

She stood up and shouted, "You're mine the next time we meet!" Lincoln laughed in the night and Luan shook her head, "I'll get you one of these days…Metro," she turned and flew in the opposite direction of her brother and archenemy.

 **Just a small update to this and the two of them are out in the open…sort of. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	338. 338

**Dragontitan: Yeah…I had to do something.**

 **He23t: It's not the end. I still have a few things planned.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Elementor: Right.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: Double lives.**

 **Anyway, I had something planned for Valentine's Day, but I decided to scrap it due to reasons. So instead, here's a simple moment with Luna. Enjoy.**

Luna and Lincoln sat in Luna's and Luan's room, Luna strumming the cord of her guitar and Lincoln playing the drums. Lincoln's phone began vibrating in his pocket and he took it out and looked down at it. Luna looked up at her brother and arched a brow when he groaned and shook his head before shoving his phone back in his pocket, "Are you going to leave in the middle of our jam session, bro?"

"I could, but it'll be a waste of time,"

"What? But dude, I thought you were supposed to meet up with Paige at the arcade and…"

"She uh…she has to get her tonsils removed…I asked if she wanted me there too, but she said that she wouldn't want both of s to die of boredom. I asked if she was sure and she said she'll kick my ass if I try to go to the hospital."

"So your little girlfriend is threatening you to stay away while…"

"I'll visit her when she gets home…I might even bring her a pint of ice cream,"

"Smart thinking, dude," Luna smiled and rubbed the top of his head, "Now let's rock," Lincoln smirked and nodded.

 **Okay, this is just a small moment for the two. Sorry, something came up and I had to go with something simple. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	339. 339

**Geo Soul: I haven't. I'm still writing some ideas down.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah.**

 **Didgifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Elementor: True, you wouldn't want to anger a woman.**

 **Aaron Nava: I had a one-shot planned to explain why, but I decided to scrap it. Me and my girlfriend broke up after a stupid argument. So…yeah.**

 **God of the Challenge: I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: No, they're not going to find out and no, they didn't split up.**

 **Anyway, here's a little follow up to the last chapter. Enjoy.**

Paige laid on her bed, staring out the window with a bored expression crossing her face. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw her mother leading Lincoln, carrying a bag, into the room, "Hey Paige, your little friend came to visit you," Paige faintly smiled as Lincoln stepped closer to her, "I'll leave you two alone," Paige watched as her mother turned and walked away.

"Hey, Paige, how are you feeling?" Paige frowned and moaned, "Right…sorry," Paige nodded, "Um…I brought you some ice cream," Lincoln handed her the bag and Paige took and gave a small smile, "I hope you feel better," Paige frowned and Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, "I just thought you'd like to be alone…to recover and…"

"Stay…please," Paige said in a raspy voice and Lincoln frowned, "It's boring…here. Stay," Lincoln chuckled and Paige moaned.

Lincoln took a deep breath and sat on the bed next to Paige, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," he sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "I'll stay and keep you company for a while," Paige smiled and nodded before leaning up against him and began eating the ice cream.

Hours slowly seeped by and the empty pint of ice cream sat on Paige's bedside table. Lincoln stood up and Paige looked up at him, "I need to get home…I'll see you tomorrow," Paige sighed and nodded before Lincoln kissed the side of her head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Paige looked out the window and saw Lincoln walking down the street and a small smile painted across her lips as she laid back down and looked up at the ceiling.

 **Just a small follow up. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	340. 340

**Dragontitan: Yeah, it was sweet.**

 **Elementor: Right.**

 **Aaron Nava: It's cool. We talked a few days ago and we came to an understand we're better of just being friends. It hurt, yeah, but we'll get over it and everything.**

 **Roburst1: I've done a few of those. I don't know if Shy will make another appearance, but don't count her out just yet.**

 **He23t: You have placed a challenge in front of me…challenge accepted and challenge probably failed.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln yawned as he walked down the hall to the bathroom. Passing Luna's and Luan's room, he heard the bunk beds creaking inside of the room. Curious, he opened the door and his eyes widened when he spotted Luan and the gothic girl Maggie lying on the bottom bunk, naked and their legs crossed over each other, "What the hell?" the two quickly jumped and covered themselves as they looked at the white-haired teen by the door, "Um…I don't judge, but what's going on here?"

"A certain someone is going to get his ass kicked if he doesn't leave right now and pretend he didn't see…"

"Actually Loud, we could use a third participant," Maggie smirked before standing up and walked over to Lincoln, who stared at the gothic girl with wide eyes before he was grabbed by the shirt and pulled into the room before the door was closed.

Lincoln sat on the floor, naked, as he watched his older sister and Maggie feel each other's naked bodies as their lips crashing against one another. Lincoln swallowed hard as he felt the blood rush from his head before he lifted his arm up and began stroking his cock as he watched his sister and her friend continue with their heated session.

The two looked up and a smirk crossed Maggie's lips, "Well…it looks like our little visitor is ready," the two stood up and Maggie walked over to the albino teen and continued to smirk, "So Loud, are you ready to have a little fun?" Lincoln swallowed hard as the goth girl towered over him and Luan walked up behind her, a small smile perched across her lips.

He felt Maggie's pussy wrap around his dick. He looked up and saw Luan smiling down at him, "Don't worry Linc, I'm here. I won't let her hurt you," she leaned down and lightly kissed her only brother.

Luan straightened herself up and shook her head as she took her scrunchy out of her hair, "Just don't lie there, Linc, you need to participate too, you know." Lincoln smiled before he sat up and began sucking on Luan's right breast, "Oh…you naughty little boy, you want to play with your sister first?" Lincoln looked down and reached up and began caressing Maggie's breasts, causing her to lightly moan.

 **I'm…going to cut it here…for a few reasons. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	341. 341

**Dragontitan: Yeah, I could try something like that.**

 **Elementor: He was in shock to see his sister and someone else in bed.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Yes, she is.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: I haven't forgotten, I'm trying, but I don't think I can at the moment.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Yeah, I suppose I can add her in another one-shot.**

 **Aaron Nava: Right.**

 **He23t: Good to know.**

 **Anyway, I had something planned, but since everyone in the house is sick, I figured I'd write something where the younger ones aren't feeling well and Lincoln cares for them. Enjoy.**

Lincoln, wearing a surgical mask and rubber gloves, walked up the stairs and heard moaning coming from down the hall. He looked up and took a deep breath before he turned and walked down the hall and walked into Lola's and Lana's room where he saw Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa laid out on the floor, moaning with their eyes watery and their noses running, "How are you four feeling?" the four sisters moaned and Lincoln chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Right…I'm about to make you four some soup, I just decided to come and check on my four little sisters,"

"If you bring us anymore soup, I'll gag you with a spoon!" Lana warned with a slight whine behind her voice.

Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but since mom and dad took the others to see Aunt Sherly, and you four are sick, it'll be best if you drink a lot of fluids, eat soup and rest," he looked over at his intelligent sister and shook his head, "And no, Lisa, I'm not letting you anywhere near your chemicals,"

"But Lincoln, I can concoct a serum that'll rid us of this dreaded flu virus once and…"

"There's already a way to get rid of it, soup, plenty of liquids and rest, now rest," he looked at Lola and arched a brow, "And how is the pageant princess feeling?"

"I'll feel better when you get out of here and let me rest!"

Lincoln rolled his eyes and looked over at Lucy, "And what about you, Miss Gloom and Doom?"

"I am ready to join my friends on the other side,"

"Lucy, you got the flu, I doubt you're dying," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Rest up, I'll be up in a few minutes with some soup and some juice." He turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him as his sisters groaned.

 **I'm sorry for the short length here, but like I said, everyone in my house is basically sick and I need to help watch my little cousins. I might do a follow up on this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	342. 342

**Geo Soul: I haven't forgotten.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's a small continuation from 333. Enjoy.**

Weeks have passed and Luan paced her room in a panic. Hearing the door open, she looked up in a panic to see Lincoln sneaking into the room, a bag held in his hand, "Thanks Linc," she walked over to her younger brother and took the bag from him, "And…thanks for…not telling the others about Benny."

"Luan…you sent me to get you a…"

"I know Linc, I'm just making sure," she walked past Lincoln and over to the door, "If I am, I'm trusting you to keep it a secret. I don't want to get in trouble…I don't care if mom and dad or the others go looking for Benny, but…"

"I'll keep it a secret for as long as I can, but it might not be for long," Luan nodded before walking out of the room and walked into the bathroom while Lincoln walked out of the room and went back to his room.

Lincoln laid on his bed, reading a comic when the door to his room opened and Luan stepped inside. She closed the door and sat down on the bed, "So…what's the…"

"I'm…yeah…and you promised you'll keep quiet and…"

"And like I said, I'll keep my mouth shut as long as possible, but it will get harder as your stomach grows," Luan sighed and nodded as Lincoln sat up and began comforting his older sister.

 **I had nothing planned…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	343. Another Dimension PT 1

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, they should.**

 **Elementor: Right.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's a crack at Geo Soul's request, also Geo, I'm going to jump ahead slightly…sorry. Enjoy.**

Lincoln stared at his sister with narrowed eyes as he panted, sweat running down their faces, blood trickling down the side of his head, "That's it!" Lincoln snapped, his sisters still staring at him as he walked over to the stairs, "I have had it!" without another word, he ran up the stairs and went to Lisa's and Lily's room.

Searching through Lisa's drawer, he pulled out a watch and placed it on his wrist before hitting several buttons, "Lincoln!" he looked back and spotted Lisa entering the room, "What are you doing? That's not complete! Who knows what could…" before she could finish, Lincoln hit one final button on the watch and the room was flooded by a blinding light.

Lincoln stood in Lisa's and Lily's room and looked around before looking down at the watch and hissed, "Stupid thing. Lisa was right, you are a piece of junk," he looked around the room with narrowed eyes, "Where the hell did Lisa go?" walking out of the room, he turned and walked down the hall towards the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he looked around and saw his sisters sitting in the living room, glaring viciously at one. Confused, he slowly backed away up the stairs and went to his room.

Entering his room, he closed the door behind him, he sat on his bed and took a deep breath as he hung his head and his shoulders slumped over, "What's going on? They were all fighting with me…but now…they're fighting each other?" he sighed and laid back, his arms resting behind his head.

 **Okay, this is a trial and error deal…I don't know. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	344. 344

**Geo Soul: Good to know.**

 **Dragontitan: Something that Geo Soul requested. I'll write something for her in a bit.**

 **Elementor: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading. You got it.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: Good to know. No, at the moment, there are no other chapters written.**

 **Enjoy. Also, this is a small follow to chapter 340.**

Luan and Maggie sat in class with their fellow classmates, focusing on their schoolwork before the emo girl and the comedian moaned slightly and placed a hand on their midsections. Luan bit her lips as a bead of sweat ran down the side of her face and Maggie looked unamused before the tow of them continued their work.

School had slowly ended and Luan hurried out of class and ran to her locker with Maggie close behind her. Luan turned and began turning the dial on her locker, "Hey Loud!" Luan sighed and looked back to see Maggie approaching her, her eyes narrowed, "We have a problem,"

"Don't you think I know that, and Lincoln and I are in more trouble than you are," Luan quietly hissed before looking around and looked back at Maggie, "We're siblings, our parents and sisters are going to disown us because of this and…"

"And you can easily sneak away and get an abortion and…"

"We're a family of conservatives! We don't believe in those things!" Luan panted before taking a deep breath, "Look…just…come to the house with me, we'll talk to Lincoln and see what we're going to do about this…mess," Maggie slowly nodded as Luan turned and continued to open her locker.

Luan and Maggie walked through the front door of the Loud house and looked around before they quickly walked up the stairs and down the hall to Lincoln's room. Walking into the room, they saw Lincoln sitting on the bed, his homework spread out in front of him. Lincoln looked up in confusion and arched a brow, "What?"

 **Ending this one-shot here, only because I've got volunteered to babysit and everything else. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	345. 345

**Guest: Yeah, I decided to do a little something different.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Good to know and I don't think any guy is prepared to hear what Lincoln is about to hear.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Alright.**

 **He23t: No…my ex decided to play a very unfunny April Fools' prank on me, my Aunt did the same with her boyfriend…all I can say is not cool.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Elementor: Right.**

 **Enjoy this little bit involving Lucy.**

Lincoln sat in his room, a frown painted across his lips as he heard his sisters enjoying the sunshine and fresh air. He sighed and laid back with his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, "Well…at least they're poking fun at me and now Lucy,"

"Lincoln," he jumped in a panic and panted as he placed a hand on his chest and looked back to see Lucy sitting on the bed in a lotus position, "I want to thank you for doing that for me,"

"Heh, Lucy I told you already, I'm your big brother, you don't need to…" before he could finish, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer, lightly pressing her lips against his.

Lucy backed away from the kiss and a faint smile crossed her lips, "Uh…Lucy? Why would you do something like that?"

"Just a small taste of what's to come, dear brother," Lucy slightly smiled before she stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Lincoln in a state of confusion.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head before lying back down, "Well…that was confusion…and what did she mean by that?"

 **I'm going to do a follow up on Monday. Sorry for the length, but I've been running around all day. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	346. 346

**Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Elementor: Right.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Um…okay?**

 **And here's the follow up I promised. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked into his room, ready to retire to bed for the evening when he heard a voice speak, "Lincoln," he jumped in a panic and looked back to see Lucy sitting on the bed, wearing a small, black t-shirt and a small smile crossing her lips, "I told you that you were getting…"

"Lucy, I don't know what you're planning, but you really should get back to your room before…" before Lincoln could finish, he felt Lucy's lips pressed against his again.

Lincoln backed away and looked down to see his gloomy sister slowly removing her plain black panties, "Lucy!" he stopped her and looked at her, a shocked expression crossing his face, "What are you doing? This is wrong on so many levels,"

"And what's stopping us from having a little sin time?" before Lincoln could respond, he felt Lucy's lips pressed against his again and felt her arms wrap around his neck.

Lincoln's eyes widened before wrapping his arms around Lucy's waist and held her close to him.

 **Okay, I wanted to turn this into a lemon, but due to reasons, I needed to cut this one short and I deeply apologize for that. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think**


	347. 347

**Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Geo Soul: More will be coming soon.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I know.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Elementor: Yeah, but what else could happen?**

 **God of the Challenge: Um…probably on Friday.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Aaron Nava: Yeah, why?**

 **FanBoy-Guest: Well if they were to be aged up, I would not have a problem with it, I've actually put some thoughts into it a number of times.**

 **Anyway, here's something involving the twins. Enjoy.**

Lola and Lana sat in their room, hardened looks crossing their faces. Hearing the door open, they looked up and saw Lincoln stepping into the room, "How are my favorite twins doing?" they moaned and Lincoln frowned, "Mom and dad told us you were grounded…what happened?"

"She broke my tiara,"

"She threw Hops against the wall," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Lincoln, tell her she was wrong,"

"Heh, I was wrong? Sorry Lana, but Linky will…"

"Lola, you shouldn't have thrown Lana's frog against the wall like that," Lola looked at her older brother with a shocked expression as Lincoln looked down at the messy twin, "Lana, you should've gone to mom and dad instead of breaking Lola's tiara,"

"But Lincoln…"

"But nothing, you two are sisters, you should love each other," they frowned and Lincoln sighed, "You two shouldn't let something like this get between you," they looked down and Lincoln turned and began walking out of the room, "I'm not taking sides, you both are wrong in this situation, and maybe some time in your room will teach you to respect each other's property," he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Lincoln sat on his bed, reading a comic when the door opened. He looked up and saw Lola and Lana walking into the room, "I thought you two were grounded."

"We are," the two walked up to him and hugged their brother. Lincoln sighed and hugged his younger sisters back.

 **Just a simple moment with the twin. Sorry for the lackluster one-shot here, been hectic again. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	348. 348

**Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Aaron Nava: I suppose I can see what I can do.**

 **He23t: The frog is okay.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, I was going to do an update to the dimension bit, but I figured I'll do another part to 334. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked through the front door and looked around the empty living room, "I…I don't like this. I don't like this," he stepped inside and closed the door behind him before walking into the kitchen.

He looked around before slowly stepping to the fridge and opened it, "Looking for a quick power snack," he jumped and looked back to see Maria sitting on the table, a seductive smile crossing her lips, "Perhaps you would like a little something extra,"

"Um…Mrs. Santiago, I don't know what you or your husband are going through, but what you're doing is breaking and entering and possible child molestation and…"

"Shh…I told you that you don't have to be so formal, hijo, I told you to call me Maria," Lincoln's eyes widened as Maria stood up and walked over t the albino teen, a slight sway in her hips, "Now how about you come here and give me a hug?"

"Uh…thanks but no thank…I got homework to do!" he closed the fridge and quickly ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Maria seductively smiled as she heard a door upstairs open and close, "Oh, don't worry Lincoln, you're all mine for the next week,"

 **Okay, I have to end this small update here, mainly because I was dragged to my cousin's birthday party against my will…enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	349. 349

**He23t: Good to know.**

 **Guest: Like a hitman? I can try.**

 **That Engineer: Good to know.**

 **Dragontitan: Right, but there's only some many places he can hide.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Elementor: I think everyone does.**

 **Red star 6: Um…okay.**

 **StupidIdiot: Good to hear.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Maxsteele1986: Good to know. I'll have to do a follow up on that one. You got it. Right. Sorry, but it gets like insanely hectic at my house at times that I lose focus and everything. Okay.**

 **Anyway, I had something else planned, but I decided to hold that for something later. For now, here's an update to pregnant Maggie and Luan bit. Enjoy.**

Lincoln stared at his sister and her best friend with wide eyes. He scratched the back of his head, "Um…so uh…what?" Luan frowned and slowly nodded, "Um…okay, so…this is a new surprise. Does anyone else know?"

"No, Linc, no one outside of the three of us know about this," Luan sighed and shook her head, "So…do you have anything to say?" Lincoln rubbed the back of his head and looked around, "Linc, don't you have anything to say?"

"Um…yeah, I got one of my own sisters and her best friend pregnant…great…just great," Luan frowned while Maggie scowled, "So…we're a family of conservatives…how the hell are we going to tell mom and dad about this? Conservatives or not, they're not going to be very happy about this,"

"Don't you think I know that!" Luan groaned and shook her head, "I know they won't like this and…"

"I could place a spell on them. Call upon the powers of the underworld and…"

"No, Maggie, no occult," Luan sighed and sat down on the bed, "We don't want to hurt my family. We need to think of a way to tell them without them freaking out," the room fell silent as the three teenagers scratched their heads.

Hours seeped by as the three sat in the small room before Maggie sighed and stood up, 'I need to get home…we'll think of what to do tomorrow," the two siblings nodded and watched as the gloomy teenager walked out of the room.

 **Just a small update to this. I was going to update the dimensional bit, but something happened. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	350. Chapter 350

**Elementor: Right.**

 **He23t: Yeah, that's true. They can always run away to Rhode Island.**

 **Dragontitan: The drunk bit is a possibility, but I'm trying to leave rape out of my one-shots for reasons.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Here's something that Megaman1549 requested via PM. Enjoy.**

Lucy sat in front of a Ouija Board, surrounded by lit candles as she hummed when she heard a voice say, "Tell me again why I'm here, Lucy." Looking up, she saw Lincoln sitting across her from her, a bored expression crossing his face, "Seriously Lucy, I can be reading comics in my undies,"

"I know Lincoln, but you're the only one who will hold a séance with me,"

"Yeah, but that's because you're one of my kid sisters, so of course I'm going to make time for you, just like I make time for Lola, Lana and Lisa," Lucy smiled and Lincoln took a deep breath, "So how has your day been? We rarely talk anymore. I feel like I don't know my own sister,"

"It's been…spooky," Lincoln nodded and Lucy took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "And how was your day?"

"Slow…boring…the usual," Lincoln whistled before looking down at the Ouija Board, "So who are we talking to tonight?" Lucy frowned and looked down, "What? Spirits are agitated or something?"

"No…the spirits have been…rather quiet lately," Lincoln frowned and nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid all of my friends and busy tonight," Lucy looked down at the Ouija Board and began moving the planchet around the board.

Hours passed by before Lucy looked up with a slight frown, "Well…I guess no one wants to talk tonight,"

"I'm sorry Lucy,"

Lucy nodded before blowing out the candles and watched as Lincoln's form vanished into the darkness. Lucy frowned and shook her head, "I'm sorry I keep bothering every night, Lincoln…I'll see you tomorrow night," she stood up, walked over to her bed and laid down, facing the wall as silent tears slid down her cheeks.

 **Okay, I don't know if this is what Megaman was looking for and I'm sorry if it wasn't. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	351. Another Dimension PT 2

**Dragontitan: Sorry, Lincoln is dead but he isn't aware of it.**

 **GennaiArakid-XIV: Right.**

 **He23t: Yeah, but he doesn't know he's dead.**

 **SomeBloke420: Good to know. There might be more in the future.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: Thanks.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Elementor: Good to know.**

 **MasterCaster: Hmm…there's a challenge. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's a dimension update. Enjoy.**

Lincoln leaned up against the wall with his eyes narrowed and a comic in his hand. Hearing the door open, he looked up to see an agitated Luna stepping into the room before slamming the door shut, "Yeah, I wasn't busy or anything, just come right…"

"Will you shut up!" Luna hissed and Lincoln glared at her, "I needed to get away from the others, so you're going to have some company…you have problem with that!"

"Yeah, I kind of like to be alone!" Luna ignored him and sat on the bed, "That doesn't mean sit down, that means get the hell out of my room!"

"And I ignored you," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "And what crawled up your ass today?" Lincoln looked at her with a confused look crossing his face, "You've been up here all day, and yet you're acting like the world's biggest jerk,"

"Are you kidding me? You and the others literally beat the shit out of me earlier and you're asking me what crawled up my…"

"What are you talking about?" Luna narrowed her eyes, "You were up here all day and…"

"You know…I don't know what kind of game you idiots are playing, but I don't have time for it," Lincoln looked down at his comic and the room fell silent.

An hour passed by and Lincoln closed the comic and stood up, "Well I'm going to get something to drink," he looked at Luna and narrowed his eyes, "Get the hell out of my room. I don't want anyone in here while I'm out," Luna rolled her eyes before standing up and the two of them walked out of the house.

 **Just a small update here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	352. 352

**Elementor: 343.**

 **Geo Soul: More will be coming soon. Yeah, I suppose so.**

 **Dragontitan: No he hasn't.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks, yeah, I can.**

 **Ash Sayin: The first part is in chapter 343. That might help you some.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Yeah, I can do something like that.**

 **Guest: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Okay, so…here's something involving Lynn, a moment following Space Invader. Enjoy.**

Lincoln tossed and turned on his bed before lying on his back and opened his eyes. Feeling some extra weight on his chest, he looked down and his eyes widened when he saw Lynn lying on his chest, snoring as she slept, "Lynn," the young athlete sat up and moaned as she looked around, "What are you doing in my room?"

"What? Oh…me and Miss Gloom and Doom were arguing late last night and I decided to give you a fun new roommate," Lincoln arched a brow and Lynn stretched, "I know you won't mind,"

"Mind? Lynn, the last time you stayed in my room, it was for a week and then I got stuck with both you _and_ Lucy," Lynn frowned and Lincoln shook his head, "Look Lynn…I don't want a roommate, I don't _need_ a roommate, so whatever argument you have with Lucy, you're going to have to figure how to work out your…"

"Look…I just…I just need to get away from Lucy for a few days," Lincoln arched a brow and Lynn sighed and shook her head, "It'll be for a few days…I promise you won't know I'm even here,"

"Lynn…" Lynn looked at her only brother with the saddest look she could muster and Lincoln took a deep breath, "Fine, a few days and that's it,"

"Thanks Lincoln," she got ready to punch him and Lincoln stared at her with a blank expression, "And…nothing? Seriously?"

"After having you as a roommate for a week, your tricks don't work on me," Lynn moaned and Lincoln laid back down, "Now go to sleep,"

"Yeah…okay," Lynn lid back down, resting her head on Lincoln's chest, surprising the white-haired teen, "Night Lincoln,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Yeah…night," he wrapped an arm around her before closing his eyes and the two fell asleep.

 **Okay, just a brief moment after rewatching Space Invader. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	353. 353

**Elementor: Good to know. Don't we all?**

 **Dragontitan: Right. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can get.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Jazz: Heh, I suppose I can do something like that. Let me write some ideas down and it'll be out either Friday or Monday.**

 **Here's something involving Luna, Luan and Lynn. Enjoy.**

Luna, Luan and Lynn gathered in Lincoln's room and looked at the door. The door opened and Lincoln stepped inside, "Hey Linc," Luan greeted and Lincoln looked at his three older sisters in annoyance, "You had a bad day too?"

"Too? You mean you guys…"

"I bombed during rehearsals," Luna frowned and took a deep breath.

"I lost half of my clients today, all because of that new performer in town." Luan sighed and shook her head.

"We lost the game," Lynn groaned and fell back onto the bed, "So what happened to you?"

"Flunked a history test, serving detention and got grounded this weekend, the usual," his sisters nodded and Lincoln took a deep breath, "So what are you three doing in my room?"

"Well since all four of us are down in the dumps, we figure we'd comfort each other," Luna answered before standing up and walked over to Lincoln, "What do you say, bro?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Sure, why the hell not?" the three sisters smiled as Luan and Lynn stood up and the four of them walked out of the room and down the stairs.

The four siblings ran through the park, screaming at the top of their lungs as cars drove by and honked their horns. The four stopped running and panted as they tried to catch their breath. The four began laughing again and shook their heads as they began leaving the park.

 **Just a simple bonding between the four. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	354. 354

**Elementor: Right.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it is.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Clarence? Wasn't really aiming for that one, but cool.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: Yeah, I feel like it could've been done better. No, I'm already taking Tuesday and Thursday off. If I need to, I'll take another personal day.**

 **Anyway, here's something Jazz asked for. Enjoy.**

Lincoln, in a dark blue suit, stood in front of a door before knocking on it. The door opened and a married couple stood in front of him, "Uh…hi…Mr. and Mrs. Summers, my name's Lincoln and…"

"We know," the woman said, "Our daughter talks a lot about you," the two adults stepped aside, "Come in, kid," Lincoln swallowed hard and nodded before stepping into the house.

Lincoln stood in the living room and looked around nervously, "So Lincoln," Paige's father said in a dry tone and Lincoln looked at the two adults, "Tell us a bit about yourself. Any hobbies? Siblings?"

"I…I like building models and I have ten sisters," the two adults looked at him with wide eyes, "Yeah…we have a pretty big family."

"That's an understatement," they looked up and saw Paige walking down the stairs, wearing a yellow dress, "Your family isn't only big, but it's also hectic," she walked up to the white-haired teen and smiled, "Hey,"

"Hey…are you ready?"

Paige nodded and looked at her parents and smiled, "I'll be home later," she walked over to them and hugged them before walking back to Lincoln and the young couple walked out of the house.

The two teens walked down the street, "So…your parents seem…nice,"

"Heh…believe me, my dad wasn't too happy with me going on this date, and my mom wasn't far behind him on the let's beat up Lincoln train." Lincoln looked at her and Paige lightly laughed before a cool wind blew past them.

Lincoln took his jacket off and draped it over Paige's shoulders. Paige looked at him and slightly smiled, "Thanks." Lincoln smiled and nodded as they continued to walk down the street.

 **Okay, I know Jazz wanted something else, but something happened and…yeah. This one-shot was born. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	355. 355

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Al Drin Hoshizora: Heh, good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Yes he did.**

 **Guest: Um…I suppose I can write a few ideas down and possibly have it out to you by Wednesday.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it's usually awkward meeting the parents.**

 **Elementor: Right.**

 **OutL0ud: Good to know.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: I have not seen it, but I suppose I can give it a watch. I don't know, maybe they're experiencing some type of issues on their end.**

 **Anyway, here's a little moment with Lori and Carol. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked up the steps before opening the door and stepped inside the house. Closing the door behind him, two pair of arms grabbed him and pulled him towards the dining room. Being shoved onto a chair, he looked up, he looked up to see his oldest sister and her new best friend Carol sit next to him, wrapped their arms around him and held their phones out, "Uh…what are you guys doing?"

"Quiet Lincoln, we're trying to take a selfie with you," Lori quietly hissed before a flash emitted from hers and Carol's phones.

Lincoln broke away from the two young women looked down at their phone and Carol shook her head, "These won't do. Lori, your brother looks like he's dying. Can't you get him to smile a little?"

"Lincoln?"

"I'm going to go read comics…whatever you two are doing…have fun," he walked out of the dining room and walked up the stairs while Lori and Carol watched him.

Lincoln sat on his bed, reading a comic when the door opened and Lori and Carol stepped into the room. Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "I came up here to be alone,"

"One more selfie and then we'll leave you alone, Lincoln," Lincoln rolled his eyes as the two sat on the bed next to him and began taking pictures.

Lori and Carol walked out of the teenage boy's room and Lincoln tapped Lori on her shoulder. Lori looked back and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "What the hell was that about Lori? Why did you want me to be in your selfies?"

"What? We're in the middle of a competitive selfie race and right now posing with your best friend and a younger sibling is all the rage right now." Lincoln narrowed his eyes and Lori sighed and shook her head, "I know I could've asked anyone, but I wanted you to be in the picture, I know you don't mind,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Next time…can you at least tell me what you and Carol are doing?" Lori smiled and nodded before hugging her younger brother.

 **Okay, just a simple moment involving Lori and somewhat Carol, only because I haven't been using Lori much so…yeah. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	356. 356

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dread55: Lewd? Uh…I could try.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, I suppose you're right.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Thanks. Who's Lemy again? I know he's an incest love child, but I don't remember whose.**

 **Al Drin Hoshizora: Um…right, but uh…can you be more careful on what you say. I don't want any type of war striking in the review section.**

 **Anyway, I said I was going to do something involving Maggie and so here you go. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the street and looked around with slightly narrowed eyes before turning and approached a small house. Knocking on the door, it slowly opened and Maggie stepped out of the house, staring at the white-haired teen, "Were you followed?"

"No, I told my sisters I was going to meet up with some of my friends and they left it at that," Maggie nodded before turning around and walked back into the house and Lincoln followed her.

The two sat in the living room, the light of the TV screen being the only source of light and sounds of a video game playing filled the air. The sound of a small explosion filled the air and Maggie looked at a stunned Lincoln and smirked, "And you're surprised the spooky Maggie beat you?"

"I…I was holding back," Maggie rolled her eyes and shook her head as Lincoln's phone began ringing, "Hello?"

" _Lincoln,_ " Lincoln's eyes widened at the sound of Luna's voice, " _Dude, your friends were just here. We told them you were at the arcade and they told us they were just there and didn't see you. Where are you?_ " Lincoln swallowed hard, " _What's wrong, bro? Is someone picking on you?_ "

"Uh…no Luna…I'll be home soon," he ended the call and stood up, "I need to go home. My friends stopped by and now my sisters are going to question me,"

"Okay, but there's a few things I want to tell you before you leave. My parents aren't going to be home tonight, I sleep with my door unlocked, and this just happened," she stood up and took her shirt off, revealing her bare breasts before lightly kissed Lincoln's cheek and turning around and walked up the stairs, her shirt still in hand.

Lincoln shook his head, "Well…she got the surprise on me…I uh…I need to get home," he stood up and walked out of the house and race down the street.

 **I'm going to do a follow up on this one, hopefully soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	357. 357

**Guest #1: Ah, good to know.**

 **He23t: Thanks. Right.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Right. No, she knows he has a large family, but that doesn't mean there won't be any type of punishment when he goes back there.**

 **Guest #2: Gloom? Like the Pokémon? Okay.**

 **XD: I'll continue it soon.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I'll continue it soon, and I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Dragontitan: Good to know.**

 **God of Challenge: Yeah, after binge watching American Dad with my cousin, I decided to use a reference.**

 **DLC: I can probably do something like that either Monday or Wednesday.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Elementor: Probably.**

 **Lee: Right.**

 **Nightmaster000: Yes, it has been a while. You got it, dude.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the street, ready to meet his sister when a pair of arms grabbed him and pulled him into an alley. Looking up, he saw Ronnie Anne's friend Nikki standing in front of him, "Oh…hey Nikki," he stood up and dusted himself off, "It was fun hanging out with you guys, but me and my sister are about to head home. We're just waiting for…"

"Well before you leave, there's something I want to give you," Lincoln looked at the tall girl in confusion and Nikki took her blue hoodie off, revealing nothing but a light blue bra underneath.

"Uh…Nikki…we're in public…you're in your bra…what are you doing?"

"Oh…just giving you a little going away present and a little reassurance to come back and visit," Lincoln looked confused before Nikki leaned down and lightly kissed him as she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra.

Nikki pulled back from the kiss and Lincoln's eyes widened when he saw her bra fall to the ground and he stared at Nikki still developing breasts, "Rub them, Loud," Lincoln looked up, his eyes meeting Nikki's, "C'mon Lincoln, you know you want to," Lincoln absentmindedly reached up and began caressing her breasts.

Nikki wiggled out of her pants and Lincoln stepped back and held his hands up, "Um…well, would you look at the time…Lori's waiting for me, wouldn't want to keep her waiting. Nope, she'll turn me into a human pretzel…I'll come by for a visit when…" before he could finish, Nikki kissed him.

Nikki backed away as she pulled her pants back up and picked her bra up, "I'll be waiting for your next visit, Lincoln," she put her bra back on before putting her hoodie on and turned and walked out of the alley.

Lincoln looked down and swallowed hard before fixing himself up and walked out of the alley.

 **I'm going to do a follow up on this one as well. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	358. 358

**DarthSidious04: Good to know. No, I haven't, but I can write a few ideas down.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, maybe, but I don't know when the second part is going to be coming out.**

 **Dragontitan: Right. I wrote something involving Carol awhile back, but I haven't putting much thought into Becky or Dana. I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Right.**

 **JA32: Um…thanks?**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Gust #2: Thanks.**

 **Elementor: Keep reading to see where it goes.**

 **Andy Thompson: That is true, but someone wanted that…so yeah.**

 **Al Drin Hoshizora: Good to know. Nothing really offends me, if something wants to start in the reviews, I'll just return fire and then ignore them.**

 **DLC: You're welcome.**

 **Enjoy and warnings are in play.**

Lori and Leni played tug-a-war with one of Lori's blouses in the hall while Luna played her guitar, Luan practiced her ventriloquism and Lynn dribbled a basketball. A high-pitched humming caught their attention and they looked down the hall before a loud explosion erupted from Lisa's and Lily's room and the hall filled up with smoke as the five older sisters began coughing and waved the smoke from their faces.

The smoke soon cleared and they heard their younger sister Lisa gasp before they looked down to see the child prodigy standing in the hall, staring at them with wide eyes, "Lisa? What was that explosion and why are you looking at us like that?" the oldest sister demanded.

"Um…nothing," the five stared at her and Lisa took a deep breath, "I was in the middle of a new experiment, and…my calculations were way off and I developed a serum that exploded and now…you five will be experiencing some mild lactation," Lori's, Luna's, Luan's and Lynn's eyes widened while Leni looked at the young genius in confusion, "Your breasts will begin to swell up with the next fifteen minutes. Ultimately, I have no way to fix this,"

"You better find a way to fix this before I decide to turn you into a human pretzel," Lori hissed before looking at her three younger sisters, "Let's go to my room, girls…we'll think of a way to fix this problem," the five older sisters turned and walked down the hall to Lori's and Leni's room.

The five sat in the room as they moaned and their breasts began swollen, "Damn Lisa," Luna hissed and rubbed her breasts, "Just how the hell are we going to fix this,"

Before anyone could answer, the five sisters heard someone walking up the stairs and Lynn quickly ran towards the door and opened it slightly to see Lincoln walking up the stairs. She sighed and quickly hissed, "Lincoln?" he stopped and looked back in confusion, "Lincoln…we need help. Can you help us?" Lincoln sighed before turning and walked down the hall to the room.

Entering the room, Lynn closed and locked the door while the five looked at their only brother, "Linc, how much do you love your big sisters?" Luan questioned.

"Um…are you five okay?" Luna took a deep breath before leaning closer and whispered in his ear.

Lincoln looked at her with wide eyes, "Why would she study something like that?" the five shrugged their shoulders and Lincoln sighed, "I…I guess I can offer you five some help." The five sisters slightly smiled before lifting their shirts up and Lincoln walked over to Lynn and began caressing her breasts, causing her to moan lightly.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn fixed their shirts, the six siblings faces burning bright red, "Um…thanks for the help little brother," Lori cleared her throat, "We'll uh…we'll make it up to you somehow,"

"Just…don't bring this up. It was awkward doing that for you guys," they nodded and Lincoln sighed, "I'm going to go…read my comics in my underwear…I'll see you guys at dinner," they nodded again and Lincoln walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

The sisters looked at each other and Leni took a deep breath, "So, like, how do we make it up to him?"

"Well…we could try something," Lori rubbed the back of her head and her younger sisters looked at her in confusion as she leaned closer and whispered.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday and I hope I got as close to what you asked for DLC. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	359. Fight for him PT 1

**Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **DLC: Good to know. I'll do a follow up soon.**

 **Nightmaster000: Good to know. Yeah it was awkward, and he probably did.**

 **He23t: I will soon.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: I suppose I could try.**

 **Andy Thompson: Right, it's always good to see them getting along. Right.**

 **Zoryan El Muerto: Ah, now that might be a challenge, but to keep it as less confusing as possible, I might limit the number of candidates. I hope that's okay with you.**

 **Enjoy and the first part to this arc will be short.**

Luna, Luan, Lynn, Luna's friend Sam, Luan's friend Maggie and two of Lincoln's classmates, Cookie and Jordan, stood in the backyard of the Loud house, glaring at one another. Hearing the back door open, the seven looked up and saw Lincoln staring at them with a confused look, "Uh…Luna, Luan, Lynn, we're going to go visit pop-pop," the three sisters nodded before glaring at each other and their friends and Lincoln's classmates, "Um...so should I tell mom and dad to..."

"We're coming, bro," Luna smiled and shook her head, "Just tell mom and dad will be there shortly," Lincoln shrugged his shoulders before turning around and walked away.

The seven glared at each other and Luan quietly hissed, "Just stay away from him. He's our brother, and there's nothing that will…"

"You seem to be forgetting, even if we do, there's no way you three can have him. It's wrong and illegal," Cookie smirked before she, Jordon, Sam and Maggie walked out of the backyard.

The three sisters glared at each other before silently walking towards the house.

 **Like I said, first addition is going to be short. And I'm going to put them all at some type of disadvantage, just for the fun of it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	360. 360

**Dragontitan: Yeah, he's in some trouble.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Zoryan El Muetro: Good to know. I suppose I could add one more for fun. It might be Ronnie Anne, it might be someone else. Keep reading.**

 **Jk22: Um…I might add her. Like I told Zoryan, I might be adding one more to the fold.**

 **He23t: He loses no matter what.**

 **DLC: Good to know.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #3: No, he doesn't.**

 **James b Cameron: That's one of my older stories. I plan on doing some reboots.**

 **Guest #4: I suppose I can try. We don't even know the new girl's name, do we?**

 **Guest #5: I will. It's only been a few chapters.**

 **Anyway, here's something The Imprisoned of Hell requested via PM. Enjoy and slight AU.**

Lincoln looked down from his bedroom window and watched as his parents and ten younger sisters climb into the family sedan. Hearing the engine turn over, he watched as the sedan pulled out of the drive and drive own the street. Taking a deep breath, he turned and walked out of his small room and down the stairs.

Standing in the living room, Lincoln looked around in silence, the picture of his sisters and their parents. Shaking his head, he sat down on the couch with a pen and a piece of paper on the table in front of him. Sighing, he picked up the pen and began scribbling on the piece of paper. Folding the paper in half, he stood up and silently walked out of the house.

Lincoln walked down the street and took a deep breath, "Loud?" looking back, he saw a brunette girl around his age walking up to him with a confused look on her face, "What are you doing and why do you look like you lost your best friend?"

"Hey Cookie…just…life has me down," his classmate, Cookie Beach frowned, ( **I know you said the QT Sweater, but you also said I could change that as long as it wasn't Ronnie Anne or any form of incest. Sorry, but I truly have no idea who Sweater is.** ) "And so I'm just…leaving,"

"Where would you go?"

"Wherever my legs take me. Maybe leave the state,"

He turned and began to walk away, "Wait," he stopped and looked back in confusion, "If you're this depressed about…whatever, why don't you come to my house for the night…and…well me and my parents are going to North Dakoda tomorrow for the week for a family reunion. And since my cousins are either younger than me or old enough to drink, I asked my parents if I could bring a guest. I was going to ask Jordan, but you look like you need to get away for a while,"

"No…if you want to ask your friend then ask her. I'm sure I'll be…"

"Let's go Loud, you need to get away for a while and I'm giving you a way out," before Lincoln could argue, Cookie grabbed him by the hand and led him down the street.

 **Okay, like I said in the AN, I have no idea who Sweater is, so apologies Imprisoned. Also, apologies for the short length in this first part to the arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	361. PTSD PT 1 Reboot

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: It'll be in the next update.**

 **Zachlor16: Okay, but what do you want with Lori and Carol? I need you to be a little specific please.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Andy Thompson: Right, he stood up to his family for Luan and Laney.**

 **He23t: It'll be in the next update.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: Yeah, I haven't realized my screw up until after I posted it. I just took my medication while writing that one and…I hate my medicine.**

 **Andy Thompson: He has Ronnie Anne to help him. Good to know.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Elementor: Right. Good to know.**

 **Anyway, I want to get some reboots in, so here's a reboot to PTSD. Enjoy.**

Lincoln, dressed in military attire, stood in front of his childhood before taking a deep breath and walked down the drive and up the steps leading to the front door. Opening the door, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, "Surprise!" he jumped back in a back and looked back and panted as he placed a hand on his chest, "Welcome home Lincoln!"

Lincoln watched as his parents walked up to him and his ten sisters smiled, "Welcome home, sweetie," his mother smiled and hugged him as his father patted him on the back.

"Um…thanks, mom," he moved away from his parents and over to his sisters. Looking at his five older sisters in confusion, he arched a brow and shook his head, "What are you guys doing here?" Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn slightly smiled, "I mean I know why you were here when I left, but you five moved out years ago and…"

"Relax little brother, did you obviously think we'd miss you coming home?" Lori smiled and hugged her brother, "It's good to see you made it back in one piece,"

"And it's good to see you have faith in me," Lincoln smirked and rolled his eyes.

"So how was it, Lincoln?" Lincoln looked down at his messy sister and arched a brow, "Did you get to kill a lot of people?" the family groaned as Luna lightly slapped the back of her head, "Hey, I was just asking. That's what happens in war,"

"And that's something you don't ask," Luna hissed.

"It's fine, Luna," Lincoln looked down and Lana and slightly smirked, "I rather not talk about my time overseas right now Lana. Another time," Lana smiled and nodded, "Well…if it's okay with everyone, I'd like to…" before he could finish, a high-pitched beeping sound filled the air and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Pipe bomb! Everyone, get down!' he grabbed Luna and Lana by the arms and threw them to the floor before lying between them with his arms shielding their bodies.

"Linc?" Lincoln looked up in confusion and Luan shook her head, "There's no pipe bomb. Dad was making pizza for dinner. The timer just went off,"

"Um…of course…right, I was…just making sure everyone was aware of that," he stood up and helped Luna and Lana up before shaking his head, "I'm sorry, I'm…just really tired. I'm going to go lie down for a while,"

"Okay…your room is still there," Rita told her only son, "Do you want us to put some pizza away for you? You're going to be hungry when you…"

"Yeah…thanks mom," Lincoln turned and walked towards the stairs.

Entering the small room, Lincoln sighed and closed the door behind him and laid down on the bed, "I'm just suffering from jetlag…after a good sleep, everything will be back to normal," he yawned, turned on his side and fell into an uneasy slumber.

Lincoln tossed and turned as he grunted in his sleep. He screamed and sat up before panting, cold sweat covering his body. Cupping a hand over his eyes, he shook his head as he heard the door open, "Lincoln?" he looked up and saw his sisters staring at him with concerning looks, "Are you okay?"

"Um…yeah…just…yeah," his sisters frowned and Lincoln took a deep breath, "I couldn't get comfortable. I guess sleeping in my own room is going to take some getting used to," he sighed and shook his head, "I'll be fine,"

"I disagree, sixth oldest sibling," everyone looked at Lisa and she stepped closer to the white-haired man, "After your little show downstairs, I decided to do some research, and after careful studying, I have come to the conclusion that you are suffer from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, quite common after returning from war or witnessing traumatic event."

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Lisa, you're smart, probably the smartest person I know, but there is no way in God's holy hell I'm suffering from PTSD. Yeah, I've been overseas for close to two years, yes, I killed a great number of enemies as well as witnessed several members of my unit, some of them were good friends, die, but that's what happens in war. People live, people die, the world moves on,"

"Well…if you, like, say so," Leni frowned, "Oh. Why don't you come with us, Linky? We're totes about to watch a movie and we can, like, make it a family thing,"

Lincoln looked at his dim sister in confusion before his youngest sister walked up to him and grabbed him by the hand, "Let's go Lincoln, we haven't seen you for years and we want to spend some time with our only brother." Lincoln smiled Lily before standing up and the eleven siblings walked out of the room and down the stairs.

The siblings sat in the living room, watching TV when loud popping filled the air. Luna smiled and stood up, "Alright dudes, nothing beats a good movie with popcorn, who wants…"

"Get down!" everyone looked at Lincoln in confusion, "They're in the bushes and trees! Snipers on the roof!" Lincoln stood up and barked, "We're out of ammo! Fall back! We need to…" before he could finish, Lynn stood up and tackled him to the ground.

Lincoln panted and looked up at his sister, "Lincoln, snap out of it!" Lincoln took deep breaths and Lynn sat up, "You're home, Lincoln, you can't go around acting like this,"

"I…right…home," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Sorry…I guess I'm still suffering from jetlag and…"

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder," everyone looked down at the genius Loud and Lisa took a deep breath, "Lincoln, as I stated earlier, I have done some research and you have all the telltale signs of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder,"

"Great," Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "I guess…there's nothing to do,"

"We could try and help you, bro," Luna smiled and rubbed the top of his head, "We're not going to let you suffer like this, dude," Lincoln sighed and nodded before Luna straightened herself up and walked out of the living room.

 **Okay, this is the first reboot in this one-shot series. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	362. 362

**Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Elementor: If you say so.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I'm going to reboot some of my older arcs because I feel like they could've been written better.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Thank.**

 **Andy Thompson: Yeah, normally, but that arc's been abandoned for some time.**

 **Anyway, I was going to do another reboot, but for now, here's the second part to 356. Enjoy.**

Lincoln ran down the street and up to a house before knocking on the door. The door opened slightly and he heard Maggie's voice, "Come in, Loud," he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

The light flicked on and Lincoln looked back and his eyes widened when he spotted the gothic teenager lying on the couch, covered in nothing but a thin sheet and a small smile crossing her lips, "Hey Loud, why so surprised?"

"Well…um…you…and the sheet…why?"

"Well if the sheet's too much for you, let me just get rid of it," she stood up, dropping the sheet in the process and Lincoln felt the color drain from his face as Maggie stepped closer to him and smirked, "Why so surprised? I gave you a little preview earlier,"

"I…uh you…we…" Maggie smirked before kissing the baffled teen in front of her before dragging him towards the couch.

Lincoln sat on the couch, Maggie saddled on top of him, the two kissing while Lincoln's hands dances across Maggie's bare breasts. The gloomy teen broke from the kiss and smirked, "Let's make a grey-haired baby, Loud," Lincoln swallowed hard before Maggie leaned closer and kissed him again.

The sound of the couch hitting the floor filled the air, drowning out Maggie's moaning. Maggie looked back and panted, "Is that all you got? I want you to ravage me, Loud!" Lincoln swallowed hard and nodded as he began to pick up speed.

The two fell off the couch and panted as Maggie chuckled, "Well Loud, do you think…"

"Shut up, Maggie…please don't say anything else," Maggie smirked and shook her head, "And…uh…what uh…what time are your parents supposed to come home tomorrow?"

"You'll be gone before they get here," Maggie rolled on top of him and smiled, "Ready for round two?" Before Lincoln could respond, Maggie leaned down and kissed him again.

 **Just a little update for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	363. Laney PT 1 Reboot

**Elementor: Right.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, and it's going to go more interesting in the next part.**

 **He23t: Yes she is.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Yeah, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Yeah, I do more like that soon.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks.**

 **Aaron Nava: I could certainly try.**

 **Guest #4: Outside of my element, but I could try.**

 **Shirley Thompson: That's one of my older ones.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to get another reboot in. Enjoy.**

Rain poured down in sheets and all but two members of the Loud family were out. Luan looked over to her only brother and smirked, "Hey Linc, want to hear a joke?"

"No,"

"What's the difference between art and pornography?"

"A government grant. You got that joke from Family Guy. It wasn't funny then and it's not funny now," Luan slightly frowned as Lincoln sighed and stood up, "I'll be in my room if you need me," Luan slowly nodded and Lincoln turned and walked away.

Luan sighed and she turned the TV off and stood up, "I got a new joke and I dare Lincoln not to laugh at it," she turned towards the stairs and began walking towards them.

Standing outside of Lincoln's room, Luan reaching for the knob and turned it before pushing the door open, "Hey Linc, why did the blonde throw the clock out the…Lincoln!" Lincoln jumped, tossing a magazine to the floor and quickly pulled the covers over him.

Luan looked down at the magazine before looking at her brother with slightly narrowed eyes, "Luan! Haven't you heard of knocking? I was clearly in the middle of…"

"You know Linc, you shouldn't be reading Playboy and masturbate to those women," Luan looked up at her younger brother, a sly smile crossing her lips as she unbuttoned her blouse, and Lincoln's eyes widened, "When you have an attractive sister with no one else in the house," before Lincoln could reply, Luan leaned closer and lightly kissed him and began taking his shirt off.

Luan had her face pinned to the wall as she panted over the ranging storm outside as she felt her brother's dick in her pussy. Luan looked back and slightly smirked, "That's right, Linc, fuck your sister, you sister fucker! You love fucking your sister's pussy, don't you!" Lincoln swallowed hard as his face paled, "Just keep fucking me, Lincoln! Fuck me like you mean it!" Lincoln slowly nodded as he continued to move his hips and Luan moaned with pleasure as she felt Lincoln's dick move in and out of her pussy.

Lincoln grunted, "Luan…I'm going to cum and…"

"If you're going to cum, you better cum in me!" Luan looked back and demanded, "I want to feel your seed inside of my Lincoln Loud!" Lincoln grunted and Luan's eyes widened as she screamed over the thunder as she felt semen flood her womb.

The two fell onto the bed and panted as semen dripped out of Luan's pussy. Luan smiled as she pulled the covers over them and scooted closer to Lincoln, "Hey Lincoln…it's not a safe…"

"Please…just stop talking, Luan…we better get dressed before the others get home and see us like this," Luan frowned and Lincoln sighed before kissing her forehead, "And…maybe we could…do this again whenever we're alone," Luan smiled and nuzzled closer to her brother.

 **Okay, here's another reboot in the making. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	364. 364

**Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **ZaroBlade452: Thank and keep reading.**

 **Jedssm: I'm going to make some changes from the original.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: No, I'm not running out of ideas, I just feel like rebooting some of my older arcs. I feel like you're right on that.**

 **Elementor: Good to know.**

 **God of the Challenge: Hmm…I suppose I can have one more part to that. I'll try to get it up some time this week.**

 **Andy Thompson: Good to know. Right.**

 **Guest #2: Good to know. I'll be making more of them soon.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Yeah, what can you do. That's one of my older ones too.**

 **763Boi: I suppose I can do a reboot of that. I'm going to have to start over from scratch with that one.**

 **Hot Sauce: Hmm…I suppose I can do something like that either Wednesday or Friday.**

 **James Thompson: Yeah, he was a perv in tat one.**

 **Here's a little something with Leni. Enjoy.**

Lincoln and his older sister Leni walked down the street. Leni looked down at her only brother and smiled, "Hey Linky," Lincoln looked up in confusion, "If you need help with your homework, I can like, totes help,"

"Um…no thanks Leni, I have to study for my PSSAs all week, I don't think…"

"Oh, that I can totally help you study,"

Lincoln stopped, sighed and shook his head, "Okay Leni, usually when one of you offer to help me with anything, you want something in return, so what do you need?"

"I'm like, so glad you asked. I need a model for my fashion show next week," Lincoln arched a brow and Leni frowned, "Please? I'm like, your favorite sister, Linky,"

Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "Why? Why do my sisters play this card? Always?" he looked up at his dim sister and slightly smiled, "Okay Leni, I'll be your model next week,"

Leni shrieked with excitement before hugging her younger brother tightly, "Thank you Linky!" Lincoln sighed and hugged her back before the two of them continued to walk down the street.

Lincoln sat in his room, a textbook opened in front of him as he tiredly studied. The door opened and Leni stepped inside and sat down next to Lincoln. Lincoln took a deep breath an shook his head, "Leni, I already agreed to be your model, so what are…"

"I'm here to help you study," Lincoln arched a brow and Leni looked down at the book in front of them.

 **I'm going to try and do a follow up. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	365. 365

**Elementor: She's just trying to be nice. Lincoln knows she won't be much help.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, but it's still nice of her to offer.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks. Yeah, I could do something like that. Let me write a few ideas down.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Guest #3: I know, but when you hear nothing but damned PSSAs all week, it tends to get stuck in your head.**

 **Here's that one that Hot Sauce asked for. Enjoy and warnings are in play.**

Lincoln sat in the passenger seat while his sisters sat in the back of the sedan and their mother drove. Lincoln looked up and took a deep breath and shook his head, "Mom, I…"

"Lincoln, you promised me that if I send you to the store, you'll be able to get the shopping done,"

"Yeah, but mom…"

"Now because of your tomfoolery, I have to travel forty-five minutes out of my way to get groceries."

"Mom, it wasn't my…"

"Lincoln…just…just once, can you try to act normal," all eleven of her children looked at her in disbelief, "I just can't look at you right now Lincoln. Why can't you behave yourself? Why must you make a muck of things? I try to sign you up for football and you have Lynn take your place, I trust you to buy the groceries and you end up getting the family…" before she could finish, the sound of a loud horn caught their attention before the world faded into darkness.

Rita moaned as she opened her eyes and looked around to see her and her daughters were in a large hospital room, covered in cuts and bruises. Looking around in confusion, she spotted a doctor walking towards her, "Excuse me doctor?" the doctor looked at the middle-aged in confusion, "Have you seen my son? His name is Lincoln Loud," the doctor frowned and Rita arched a brow, "Did you put him in a separate room or…"

"Does your son have Poliosis?" Confused, Rita slowly nodded, "I'm sorry…but…he didn't make it," Rita's eyes widened as she felt her world crumble, "We did what we could…but medical science can only do so much. I'm terribly sorry," the doctor sighed before checking Rita's vitals and walked away.

The ten sisters looked at each other before looking at their stunned mother, "Um…mom?" Lori said and Rita looked at her eldest child, "Just so you know…Lincoln wasn't the one that got the family banned from the store…it was us,"

"What?"

"We kept making a mess, goofing off and getting into trouble," Lori explained, "Lincoln kept trying to get us to stop, he kept saying he was doing the shopping for you, but we wouldn't listen. A fight eventually broke out…we started it and…the manager was less than happy and…we're the real reason you can't set foot into that store anymore, mom. Lincoln was literally innocent in all of it,"

Rita's eyes widened as tears began to build up behind them, "Are you okay mom?"

"No Luna, I'm not," Rita said in hysterics, "The final words to my son were of disappointment, and I just learned it wasn't his fault," she cried as her daughters looked at their mother with saddened looks crossing their faces.

 **I'm going to end this one here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	366. 366

**DarthSidious04: I have no idea.**

 **Elementor: Heh, sorry about that, but that's what Hot Sauce asked for.**

 **Geo Soul: Uh…okay? Beware the piggy, I guess?**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was sad.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Sharkkiller190: Thanks. Yeah, I'll do more for them soon.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks. Yeah, I could try to write something like that.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thank. Yeah, I'll try to write something like that.**

 **TheOneVoice: Probably, but I couldn't think of what else to write, plus I don't share a close, or even decent relationship with my parents, so for me, it's kind of hard to write a story involving a child and their parents. Hot Sauce wanted something like that, and I hope I got it right.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, sorry about that. It's looking at a reboot.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: So true.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: Good to know. She might.**

 **James b Cameron: Yeah, I suppose it was.**

 **Zoryan El Muerto: I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Anyway, here's a little something with Luna. Enjoy.**

Luna sat in her room, strummed some cords on her guitar and let out a frustrated groan before she fell back onto Luan's bed, "What am I doing?"

"That's what I was going to ask," she sat up and saw Lincoln walking into the room, "You've been like this for a few days. Is everything okay?"

"No dude, my school has this big rock festival and I'm hitting a wall, bro," Luna groaned and fell back onto the bed, "I don't know what to write about…I feel like my love for music is coming to an end,"

"Don't think like that, Luna," Lincoln sat down next to her, "I'm sure you'll think of something to write…how about your relationship with Sam? That might be…"

"It won't work, Lincoln…I tried to write something involving Sam, but I kept drawling a blank."

"Well why don't you step away from the guitar for a while," Luna looked at him and Lincoln sighed, "If you're having trouble writing a song, why don't you step away from your guitar for a while, go for a walk and clear your head,"

"I can't do that, dude, the festival is this Friday and I need to spend every waking minute working on this song,"

"Well then I can help you," Luna looked at him an Lincoln smiled, "C'mon Luna, I'm sure we both can get this done before you know it," Luna smiled and nodded before she picked her guitar up and the two siblings began working on a song.

The school week slowly ended and Lincoln entered his room and fell on his bed. Hearing the door open, he looked up and saw Luna walking into the room, "Hey Luna, what's up?"

"My group placed third in the rock festival," Luna smiled before hugging her younger brother, "Thanks for the help, dude,"

"Don't mention it, Luna," Lincoln smiled and hugged her back.

 **Okay, just a simple moment for these two. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	367. 367

**Geo Soul: It'll be next.**

 **Elementor: Yeah, they are.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Yeah, I can do something with her.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks.**

 **Blackragon702: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Chelsea Thompson: No, he wasn't going to hurt her.**

 **Andy Thompson: Right.**

 **Here's something with Lynn. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on his bed, reading a comic when the door swung open and he jumped before looking up and saw his older sister Lynn stepping into the room. Lincoln sighed, closed his comic and looked at his sister, "Okay…why are you in my room?"

"Me and Lucy are fighting…again, so I'm staying here tonight,"

"No…no you're not," Lincoln kicked her off his bed and Lynn fell to the floor with a thud, "The last time I had you as a roommate, I've been Dutch Ovened, beaten, maimed, slept in the tub a number of times, woken up by Lori running the shower every time and you kept tossing that damn tennis ball against the wall, keeping my up until after three in the morning."

"But Lincoln, I need a place to sleep…"

"Then sleep in the bathtub, that's what I did," Lynn frowned and her eyes widened as she stared at her only brother. Lincoln felt a tug in his chest and he shook his head, "No Lynn…those puppy dog eyes no longer work on me," Lynn leaned closer and Lincoln saw small amounts of tears building behind Lynn's eyes, "Lynn…why don't you just…" Lynn began to lightly whimper and Lincoln sighed, "Okay, fine…one night, no more,"

"Thanks Lincoln!" Lynn tightly hugged her younger brother, "And I promise, you won't even know I'm here this time…I need to go get my stuff!"

She broke from the hug and ran out of the room and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "The things I do for my sisters…and I need to build up an immunity to those damned eyes of theirs," he opened his comic and groaned, "They play me like a damn fiddle and each time is because of those eyes,"

The door opened once again and Lynn stepped back into the room, a small bag at her side, "Lynn…"

"It's just a few things to help me sleep tonight, Lincoln, don't worry." She climbed into bed next to him and curled up beside him, "So…what'cha reading? Ace Savvy?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head as he and Lynn began reading in silence.

Lincoln closed his comic and looked down to see the sporty brunette had fallen asleep, drool dripping out of the corner of her mouth as she loudly snored, "Heh…one night…I can survive. I survived worse," he tossed the comic to the floor before lying back and fell asleep, the two siblings in each other's arms.

 **Okay, I really don't think I did a bonding moment with Lynn for a while, and if I'm wrong, I'm sorry. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	368. Another Dimension PT 3

**Elementor: No one can fight the power of the puppy eyes, hell, my sister taught my niece and whenever I'm babysitting her, she uses that damned look on me and I fall for it.**

 **Dragontitan: We all break under the power of the eyes.**

 **He23t: Yeah, more will be coming.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: You're welcome and thanks.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks.**

 **BlackSphere302: Keep reading.**

 **Trevor Thompson: Right.**

 **Anyway, here's another part to the dimension bit. Enjoy.**

Lincoln growled as he looked out of his room and looked around with narrowed eyes. He walked out of his room and down the hall and down the stairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, his sisters looked up at his and Lori arched a brow, "Hey little bro, are you over your little petty party?"

"Petty party? Who the hell are you calling petty!" the ten sisters looked at him and he shook his head, "If anyone is petty, it's you idiots!" Lincoln growled and hook his head before walking towards the door. Opening the door, he looked back with narrowed eyes, "I'm going out, don't follow me," before any of his sisters could reply, Lincoln walked out of the house and slammed the door shut, surprising the ten sisters.

Lincoln walked down the street and looked around with an irritated look crossing his face, "Where the hell am I? I don't recognize anything here,"

"Lincoln!" he looked back and growled as he saw Clyde and Ronnie Anne walking up to him, "Hey Lincoln, where've you been buddy?"

Lincoln stared at the two with a blank expression crossing his face, "Hey lame-o, are you mad at us? What's wrong with you, Loud?"

' _Loud? What? And why are these idiots talking to me?_ ' Lincoln growled and shook his head before he turned and continued to walk away and Clyde and Ronnie Anne followed him.

 **Just a simple update here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think**


	369. 369

**Elementor: Yeah, no one is immune to the power of the eyes. Yeah, that's no their Lincoln and everything.**

 **Guest: I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Dragontitan: It is confusing…I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Aaron Nava: I'm trying…I really am.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #3: You'll have to keep reading to find out what's wrong with him.**

 **ShirleyThompson: Uh…okay?**

 **Nightmaster000: Right. Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's something involving the five older sisters…I guess you can call it a follow to chapter 358. Enjoy. And I feel like I should put a warning up…I don't know why.**

Lincoln sat in his room as darkness covered the city like blanket. Hearing a faint knock at the door, he looked up in confusion as the knob turned and the door slowly opened. Lincoln's eyes widened as his five older sisters step into the room, each wearing silky nightgowns, "Uh…what's all this then? Why are you five wearing that and…"

"Well little brother, you helped us with our little problem earlier this week, we decided to give you a little stress relief," Lori smiled as Lynn closed and locked the door behind them.

Luna smiled as she knelt on the bed and leaned closer to her only brother, "Don't worry dude, we wouldn't want to hurt our favorite little bro," she leaned closer and lightly kissed him, surprising Lincoln.

The six siblings moaned as the bed constantly hit the wooden floor. Leni caressed her breasts before the dim sister looked down at the white-haired teen, "Wow, Linky, you have a lot of stress,"

"Uh…yeah, well…you know,"

He felt someone cup his testicles and he looked down to see Luan smiling up at him, "Don't worry, Linc, we got you,"

"Heh…go to know Lu…" before he could finish, he felt something go in his mouth.

Looking up, he saw Lynn kneeling above him, her breast in his mouth and a smirk crossing her lips, "You can't expect us to have all the fun, can you, Lincoln?" Lincoln's eyes widened before he ran his tongue across Lynn's nipple, causing the young athlete to moan.

The six siblings laid on the floor and panted as the five sisters nuzzled closer to their brother as semen dripped out of their pussies and onto the carpet, "So dude, what do you have to say about our little thank you,"

"You…you know, you didn't have to do this…if you wanted to thank me, you could've bought me a comic and we could've called it…"

"We know, but comics make us look cheap and we wanted to give you something special," Lori smiled, "And now I feel like the six of us are a little closer,"

The five sisters yawned and slowly closed their eyes, "Goodnight Linc, we love you,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head before he slightly smiled, "Yeah, I love you guys too," he closed his eyes and the six siblings slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Okay, just a small follow up from that chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	370. 370

**Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. I could do something like that.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah, he did.**

 **DLC: Thanks.**

 **That 70s Fez: Um…okay, good to know.**

 **Elementor: Yeah, they are.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Yeah, I can do that.**

 **Enjoy, slight rage warning coming in.**

Lincoln looked down at his bruised hands as blood dripped out of his mouth before looking up at his family and narrowed his eyes as they stood in the dining room, laughing and talking. Growling, he grabbed and throw pillow and threw it at them, hitting Lynn in the back of the head. The family looked back and Lincoln hissed, "You think you're this big shot, don't you, Lynn!"

"Lincoln!" his parents snapped before they walked up to him with narrowed eyes, "What's gotten into you?"

"Are you idiots serious! You morons allowed Lynn to physically assault me because of some goddamn superstition she has, you never help me but you're there in a heartbeat to help the girls and…"

"We try to make time for all you kids and…"

"And you morons forced me to sleep outside! Personally, I don't think you idiots can call yourselves parents, you sure as hell don't act like it!" the family stared at the white-haired boy in awe, "I'm going to my room, and for the love of all that is sacred, stay the hell away from me, all of you!" without waiting for a reply, he pushed past the two adults and raced up the stairs and down the hall to his room.

After tending to his injuries, Lincoln sat on his bed in the lotus position and took several deep breaths. Hearing the door open, he looked up and saw Lori stepping into the room and he narrowed his eyes, "Hey little brother. I have a predicament,"

"Yeah, so do I, you're in my room," Lincoln jumped off his bed and walked over to her, "Why should I help you when you and the other sat back and watched as Lynn beat the living hell out of me?" Lori frowned and hung her head, "Now get the hell out of here and ask someone else for help." Lori sighed before she turned and walked away, only to have Leni step into the room, "And what do you want?"

"I like, need a model and you totes the perfect…"

"Goodbye," without waiting for a response, Lincoln shoved Leni out of the room and closed the door.

Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head before opening the door and saw Luna and Luan standing outside his room, "What?"

"Jam session, bro?"

Lincoln shook his head and glared at his comedy loving sister and crossed his arms, "Uh…it's open mic night at the Chuckle Bucket and I got an extra ticket and…"

"Take Luna, I'm sure she could put people to sleep with her music," the two stared at their only brother, wide eyes and mouths agape as Lincoln closed the door once again.

Lincoln sat down on his bed and took a deep breath before the door opened and Lynn stepped inside, "Alright Lincoln, this little petty party of yours has to…" before she could finish, Lincoln grabbed her by her jersey and led her out of the room, "Petty party my ass. You pushed me past my breaking point Lynn, you're the reason I snapped, you should be the one who tries to fix it." Before Lynn could respond, Lincoln closed the door in her face.

Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "I know you're in the airduct Lucy, you're not going to jump out and scare me this time." The vent leading to the duct was moved back and Lucy crawled out of the duct, "I didn't invite you into my room, I was just telling you you're not scaring me anymore." Opening the door, he smirked and shook his head, "Now kindly get out of my room,"

"Lincoln, I need…"

"Maybe you didn't hear me, get the fuck out of my room!" Lucy flinched before Lincoln pushed her through the door and closed it.

Sitting down on the bed once again, the door opened and the twins raced inside the room and sat down on the bed. Lincoln groaned, crossed his arms and looked away from his younger sisters, "Lincoln, we know you can't stay mad, not at us," Lola batted her eyes, leaning closer to her older brother, "We're your favorite little sisters,"

Lincoln ignored her and Lana hugged his arms, "Yeah, we know you're just playing around. You know we don't like it when you're mad at us. You wouldn't do that to us," Lincoln continued to ignore the two and Lana slightly frowned, "You aren't mad at us, are you?" Lincoln sighed, stood up and took the twins by their arms and led them out of the room.

Lola and Lana stood outside of Lincoln's room and looked up at their older brother with saddened looks crossing their faces, "Goodbye," he closed the door and Lola and Lana flinched before they hung their heads and walked back to their room.

 **Okay, I might do another part here. Not going to lie, I half assed this one, only because it wasn't a good weekend at the house. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	371. ARGGH

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yeah, I suppose I it was. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, that's what BlackSphere asked for…I think.**

 **Elementor: True, true.**

 **Digifan303: Thank. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Sharkkiller190: Thanks. Keep reading and yeah, I suppose you're right.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **DarthSidious04: Yeah, he basically did that to himself. I mean Lynn started it, but he didn't do anything to correct her and just added to the lie.**

 **Guest Stereotype: Yeah, I suppose I can do that.**

 **Guest #4: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Sharquan: Um…right. Yeah, I got that line after watching a video on YouTube. I forget the video…okay?**

 **Andy Thompson: Right…I think.**

 **Anyway, here's something with…I don't know. Lucy? Yeah, I don't think I've written one for her in a while. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in the living room as a thunderstorm raged outside, rain pelted against the glass as lightning flashed, illuminating the streets below and thunder clapped, shaking windows. Lincoln looked around before reaching for the remote and turned the TV on. He sat back and smiled before he felt the couch sink in. Looking up, he squinted his eyes before a flash of lightning lit up the room and Lincoln jumped back when he saw Lucy sitting next to him, "Jesus!" he panted and shook his head, "Lucy, what the hell? It's bad enough you do that whenever you want, but can you try not to do that during a stormy night like this?"

"Yes," Lincoln groaned before he sat up and began watching TV.

A ghost of a smile crept across Lucy's lips before she leaned up against her only brother. Lincoln looked down, slightly annoyed, "Lucy, if you're tired, you should go back upstairs and go to…"

"No, I'm just getting a little more comfortable," Lucy smirked and nuzzled closer to him, "Don't mind me, let's watch ARGGH," Lincoln arched a brow before he looked back at the TV.

Hours seeped by as the storm began to die down. Lincoln yawned and looked down at his gloomy sister and saw she had fallen asleep on his chest as she snore and drool dripped out of her mouth. Lincoln shook her a little and Lucy moaned before she wrapped her arms around his torso and nuzzled closer to him, "Luce? Lucy, you need to get up so we can…" Lucy moaned again and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "God da…the things I do for…why me? Can't I have a moment alone without my sisters hovering over me? I wanted to watch the late-night special of ARGGH and Lucy decided to join me and now she's…just…just…whatever,"

He wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep with Lucy nuzzled close to him.

 **Okay…I'm going to be honest, part of me wants to make a Lincy lemon, while another part of me doesn't…so…I don't know what to say except as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	372. 372

**Elementor: Uh…right?**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **He23t: Uh…I have been having trouble with lemons lately. But when it comes to the younger sisters, I…have issues writing lemons.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. I'm trying to write something like that.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **SlashKiller190: Yeah, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. I usually tend to ignore people like that.**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks. I'm working on an arc for that.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. I suppose I can try.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: Thanks. Right.**

 **Trever Thompson: Uh…okay?**

 **Chelsea Thompson: Uh…right.**

 **Buttkesha: Uh…okay.**

 **Here's a little something with Luna. I was going to update either Laney Reboot or PTSD Reboot, but a few things came up. So enjoy.**

Luna walked up stairs and turned to walk down the hall to hers and Luan's room when she heard the strum of a guitar coming from down the hall leading to Lincoln's room. She looked back before taking a deep break and walked down the hall to Lincoln's room.

Opening the door, she stepped inside and saw Lincoln sitting on the bed, holding a guitar and grunting in annoyance, "Bro?" Lincoln looked up in confusion, "Are you okay?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Well…what's wrong dude? Do you need any help?"

"I don't know, Luna. I'm trying to write a song for Paige, but…I'm drawling a…"

"Did you come up with anything? Anything at all? If you did, I can try to help you," Lincoln took a deep breath and Luna frowned, "What's wrong, dude? Do you need some…"

"I came up with something, but I don't think it'll be good enough," Luna arched a brow and Lincoln took a deep breath, "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." He began playing the guitar and Luna looked at him in confusion.

" _I can see every tear you've cried  
like an ocean in your eyes.  
All the pain and scars have left you cold.  
I can see all the fears you face  
like a storm that never goes away.  
Don't believe all the lies you've been told._

 _I'll be right here now  
to hold when the sky falls down.  
I will always  
be the one who took your place._

 _When the rain falls  
I won't let go  
I'll be right here,_" Luna slightly smiled as she listened to her only brother play.

Lincoln soon finished and Luna smiled as she lightly clapped, "That was awesome bro, Paige will have to be some kind of fool not to like it,"

"Uh…yeah…right," Luna frowned and arched a brow, "I uh…I'll talk to you later, Luna…I need to take care of something,"

"Uh…okay…I guess I'll see you later," Luna stood up, walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Lincoln groaned and fell back onto the bed, "Why did I have to lie to her? Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he sat up and tightly held the guitar and took a deep breath, "Okay…finish the song and then go sing it to her," he began strumming some cords with a hardened look crossing his face.

 **Okay, so…slight hanger here…I'll do a follow up on Monday. Sorry, but it's just so damn hot where I live and I don't want to be in front of my computer any longer than I have to. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	373. 373

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Elementor: Uh…okay?**

 **Dragontitan: Reaction?**

 **Buttkesha: Thanks. No, the song is Right Here by Ashes Remains. Good to know.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks.**

 **BlackSphere302: I suppose I can do one like that.**

 **He23t: Good to know.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks. I'll try to write an idea down.**

 **Sharkkiller190: Thanks.**

 **Nightmaster000: Good to know.**

 **Malcolm7281: I can try. I really haven't written one like that in a while.**

 **The funny Juan: Um…okay?**

 **Anyway, I said I was going to do a follow up and here you go. Enjoy.**

Lincoln stepped out of his room, guitar in hand as he walked down the hall to Luna's and Luan's room. Knocking on the door, he heard Luna call, "The door's opened!" opening the door, Lincoln stepped inside and Luna looked up from her drum set and smiled, "Hey bro, did you go see Paige?" Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "Well what's wrong? Are you getting cold feet? Don't worry, just go see her, sing her that song and…"

"I…the song wasn't for Paige," Luna arched a brow and Lincoln stepped closer to his music loving sister, "I wrote that song for someone else. I only said it was for Paige so you wouldn't judge me,"

"And why would I judge you, dude?" Lincoln frowned and Luna arched a brow, "What happened, Lincoln?"

"Um…well…I…I wanted to sing that song for…for you," Luna's eyes widened and Lincoln took a deep breath, "I…I was trying to…"

"Lincoln, dude, you know I'm dating Sam," Lincoln frowned as Luna stood up and walked the short distance between her and her brother, "And even still, that kind of relationship is…what is prohibited, you know that,"

"But…"

"I know, bro," she hugged her brother and took a deep breath, "But we're related, so there's nothing we can do outside of hanging out bro," she hugged Lincoln and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Lincoln," Lincoln took a deep breath and hugged his older sister back.

 **Okay, I had something else planned, but after putting some thought into it, I decided to go with the simple bonding bit. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	374. PTSD PT 2 (reboot)

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Elementor: Good to know.**

 **Dragontitan: No, it didn't.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it was.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Gilly823: Discontinued.**

 **Nightmaster000: Yeah, I guess it was.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **The Not-So-Ultimate Writer: Yeah, but I really didn't know how else to introduce them.**

 **I am a burglar: Yeah, they were robbed and what?**

 **DLC: Wow, I really didn't think about turning that into an arc. It'll be a few weeks because I don't think pregnancies work that way. Yeah, give me until Friday and I'll have the first installment out.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to PTSD. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on his bed, lotus position as he took several deep breaths. Hearing a light knock at the door, he opened his eyes and looked up with narrowed eyes. See the knob turn, he jumped up, ready to attack the intruder when he saw his sisters stepping into the room, "Jesus, what…are you guys trying to get hurt or something?"

"Why would you hurt us?" Lily arched a brow and Lincoln looked down at the youngest sister before taking a deep breath and shook his head, "How are you feeling, Lincoln?"

"Well, I'm agitated that my sisters walked into my room without waiting for me to say come in,"

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay, dude," Lincoln sighed and sat down on his bed, "So are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Luna," the ten sisters looked at their veteran brother and Lincoln took a deep breath and hung his head, "I…I don't know, I still feel like I'm in the battlefield…I don't know," the ten frowned at him and Lincoln inhaled slowly, "I…I need to go for a walk," he stood up and began walking out of the room, "I'll be back later…I…later," before his sisters could reply, he walked out of the room an closed the door behind him.

The ten looked at each other and Lori sighed, "Okay girls, he's obviously not fine," she looked down at Lisa and arched a brow, "So…how do we fix this?"

"Well, my suggestion is we wait for Lincoln to get back from his walk before we intervein," the young prodigy answered before leaving the room.

 **Small update here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	375. OBHF PT 1

**Ryan Taylor: Good to know.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Good to know.**

 **Red Forman: Whoa, calm down there.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: No he is not.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Yeah, unfortunately there are veterans aren't getting the help they need. Good to know.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Elementor: Good to know.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **James Thompson: Yeah, I guess.**

 **d. felipe76: Lewd? I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **DLC: You're welcome.**

 **Here's the first installment. Enjoy.**

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn sat in Lori's and Leni's room, moaning as they heard their heads. Luna looked up and moaned, "It's not that dudes…it's just in our heads." The four looked at her and the young rocker shook her head, "So we had sex with our brother, that was just a way to thank him for helping us after Lisa's experiment did that to us, and…"

"And it's very possible to get pregnant the first time, it's rare, but still possible," Lori groaned and shook her head, placing a hand on her flat stomach, "It's…it's a stomach bug…dad's pasta just…didn't agree with us,"

"But still…we better make sure and we're not just _kid in_ ourselves," Luan laughed and her sisters groaned, "C'mon, you have to hand it to me, that was too easy and…"

"Let's just…see what's wrong us," Lynn sighed and shook her head before the five sisters stood up and walked out of the room.

The five sisters walked through the front door and looked around the empty living room. Lori looked at her sisters and nodded towards the stairs before the five of them quietly ran up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom.

The five walked into Lori's and Leni's room, sat down, staring down at pregnancy tests held in their hands and slightly panted as their eyes widened as they saw small pink plus marks, "Dudes," Lori, Leni, Luan and Lynn slowly looked up at Luna and the young rocker shook her head, "What are we going to do?"

"Well…first we get rid of these…just in case mom decides to do a room sweep…and…and then we're going to have to talk to Lincoln," Lori suggested and her younger sisters looked at her in disbelief, "C'mon girls, he has a right to know and…"

"And he'll like, feel really guilty about this," Leni frowned, "Lincoln will totes blame himself for this."

"She's right…for once," Lynn mumbled under her breath and shook her head, "If anything happens to any of us, and he's around, he'll feel guilty and blame himself, and this is something we're all at fault for and…he's not going to see it that way. He's going to think this was his fault, and he'll basically turn himself into our personal servant because of it and…"

"We'll calmly talk to him and explain everything to him," Luan frowned and everyone looked at her, "We're going to have to tell him sooner or later…it might be best if we tell him as soon as possible," the others sighed and slightly nodded.

 **Okay, first installment for the arc is short, I know, but it'll grow. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all thnk.**


	376. Mother's Day

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Elementor: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, I guess he is.**

 **Malcolm7281: I have some form of PTSD as well. It's not easy. I suppose I can bring back my bully arc. Yeah, they messed up big.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **DarthSidious04: Yeah, probably, but that's what DLC wanted.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **DLC: Good to know. One big happy family…don't ask why I called it that. Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Dead man walking. Nah, they'll get in trouble, but I doubt that any of them will be dead.**

 **AcropolisGD: Yeah, he did. I'm actually thinking of rewriting that…not a reboot, just a rewrite. Only because the first part's a bit blah.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: I'll try to write some ideas down.**

 **Anyway, someone asked for a Mother's Day one-shot involving a moment between Lincoln and his mother, and normally I'd say something like I don't have a good relationship with my parents so I wouldn't know how to write something like that, which is true for…reasons, but I suppose I can write something like that. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked around the kitchen as smoke filled the air and the sound of the smoke detector was heard. Lincoln opened a window, allowing the smoke out of the kitchen. He turned towards the stove and sighed at the burnt food, "Damn it,"

"Lincoln," his eyes widened and he looked up to see his mother walking into the kitchen, "Sweetie, what are you doing up? It's not even seven in the morning?" She looked around and sighed as she shook her head, "And why is the kitchen a mess?"

"I…I was trying to make you breakfast for Mother's Day, mom," Lincoln frowned and looked away as Rita looked around the kitchen, "Sorry mom,"

Rita sighed before she slightly smiled and hugged her only son, "Thank you Lincoln, it was a really nice gesture,"

"Uh…you're welcome mom…Happy Mother's Day," Lincoln slightly smiled and hugged his mother back.

 **Okay, I uh…I got nothing. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	377. Laney PT 2 (reboot)

**Dragontitan: Yeah, it was.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Sharkkiller190: Good to hear. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Elementor: Yeah, it was.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks.**

 **BlackDragon702: I'll do one after this.**

 **DLC: Yeah, yeah. It'll probably be out some time next week.**

 **Nightmaster000: Yeah, it was. I called my mom up and said Happy Mother's Day.**

 **Dopekesha: I probably could've…sorry.**

 **Gene Kesha: Good to know.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to the Laney reboot. Enjoy.**

Luan paced her room in a panic as she hyperventilated. She stopped and looked down at her flat stomach before she took a deep breath and shook her head, "No…I'm…I may not be a virgin, but I only had sex once…it's impossible to get pregnant after just one time…right?" she sighed and sat down on the bottom bunk, "The reason I missed my period this month and last month? Stress…it has to be. My business is starting to fail, I have testing coming up, I've been studying too hard. The sickness? Food poisoning. Simple explanation,"

She laid back and a small frown painted across her lips, "But…what if I am? I doubt I can blame it one of the boys at school because mom and dad will go to their house, sit with their parents and they'll learn that I was lying. And I can't say that it was my own brother. We'll both get into trouble." Taking a deep breath, she stood up and shook her head, "I have to make sure…that I'm not," she turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Lincoln sat on his bed, a comic in his hand and a bored expression crossing his face. The door opened and he looked up to see Luan standing by the door, her face drained of color, "Um…do you need an assistant for a gig?" Luan ignored him as she stepped into the room, "Are they closing the Chuckle Bucket?" Luan continued to ignore him as she sat down next to him, "Okay, so you don't need an assistant, the Chuckle Bucket isn't closing…do you have a new joke and you tried out on the others and they didn't laugh?"

"Linc…we're in trouble," Lincoln looked at her in confusion and Luan took a deep breath, "Do you remember when I walked in on you and you were masturbating to Playboy…and I told you that you shouldn't do that when you have a sister…"

"Your words were I shouldn't masturbate to those girls in a Playboy magazine when I have an attractive sister with no one else around, you then proceeded to undress and we eventually had sex…why?"

"And do you remember my little…joke when we finished?" Lincoln's eyes widened and Luan sighed and shook her head, "I should've just let you masturbate…we wouldn't be in this mess…none of this would've happened,"

"Luan…we both knew the risks the moment we started…we didn't stop. I should've pulled out and I didn't…if you want to tell mom and dad I raped you so you don't get in any trouble…well I won't hold it against you," He leaned forward with his head down and his shoulders slumped over.

Luan frowned and took a deep breath, "We both know that's not how it went Lincoln, if anything, I basically raped you, telling you to cum inside of me." Lincoln looked up at his comedy loving sister and Luan shook her head, "I don't know…maybe if we hadn't have done this, I wouldn't be pregnant and we wouldn't be facing this mess and…I don't know,"

Lincoln frowned and hugged his sister, "We'll…we'll think of something Luan…like you said, we're in this mess together,"

Luan faintly smiled and hugged him back, "Dork…but that's why I love you," Lincoln smiled and rolled his eyes.

 **Okay, small update. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	378. 378

**Queen Hinata: Good to know. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Elementor: Good to know.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, I suppose it is good.**

 **He23t: Thanks. Yeah, I could do something like that. Let me write a few ideas down.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **DLC: Good to know.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks.**

 **Sharquan: Heh, right.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: A rewrite is something that's in process, but the author decides to start over before finishing, a reboot is something that's been finished, but is being brought back with some different elements added.**

 **RapeKesha: Uh…okay?**

 **Nathania: Right.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the street with his hands in his pocket and his head down. Looking up, he saw a familiar person walking in the opposite direction of him, "Haiku?" the gloomy girl looked up and Lincoln arched a brow, "What are you doing? And why do you look down…er than usual?" Haiku shook her head, "No…no something's wrong. Look, if you're upset about t he whole Sadie Hawkins Dance…I'm sorry. I didn't want to go, and I didn't expect my sisters to set me up on multiple dates and…"

"You talk too much. That's why I like the dead, they're silent," Haiku said in a monotone voice, "I want to feel no pain, no misery and…"

"Okay gloomy girl, whatever you say," he walked past her and shook his head, "I'll let Lucy know you're…wandering around…or something…later," Haiku grabbed his by the hand and Lincoln looked back in confusion, "Haiku, what is it?"

"It's Clyde," Lincoln arched a brow and the gloomy girl in front of him sighed deeply before leaning closer and whispered in his ear.

Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "Yeah…well…aren't you longing for a vampire that's like 300-years-old or something? And besides, he barely knows you and he's been trying to get with my sister since we were five," Haiku stared at him and sighed before she kissed his cheek, turned and slowly walked away.

 **Sorry for the length, I just could think of anything for this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	379. OBHF PT 2

**Dragontitan: Sorry, I didn't get a moment of peace while writing it. The basic idea is that Haiku starts liking Clyde, Clyde still longs for Lori, Haiku goes for a walk, sees Lincoln, and acts as gloomy as usual. Again, sorry for any confusion, but I didn't get a moment of peace from my family while writing it.**

 **Elementor: I might do a follow up.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. I'll do something like that soon.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. I'll try to make a happy chapter.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah, but in all honesty, isn't everyone in the show a little strange?**

 **DLC: Right.**

 **Nightmaster000: They'll think of something. Yeah, she's one of mine too.**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **StanKesha: Um…I might do something like that.**

 **Ronalquan: Yeah, it is nice.**

 **DaeQuan: Alright.**

 **Sharquan: Good to know.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: You're welcome. I suppose I can do something like that sometime this week.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Yeah, that was kind of messed upon her end.**

 **ThotKesha: Yeah…I'm not entirely comfortable with including younger sisters in lemon scenes. I'll try to add Lucy once in a while, but even then I'm still a little uncomfortable.**

 **Anyway, here's a small update to OBHF. Enjoy.**

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn stood in the darkened hall, outside of Lincoln's room while the others soundly slept in their rooms. The five looked at each other before harshly whispering to one another before they heard the knob begin to turn and they looked down, wide eyes. The door opened and their younger brother stared at them in annoyance with tired eyes. Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "It is the middle of the night, and people tend to sleep in the middle of the night, so whatever the reason you five are standing outside of my room, it better be good, and that doesn't include Lisa's experiment blowing up, or you five want to thank me…again,"

"Actually dude…we do have a good reason for standing outside of your room," Lincoln looked at Luna and arched a brow, "And it'll probably be a good idea if we talk in your room. Walls have ears, you know," Lincoln sighed and shook his head before he turned and waved his sisters into his room.

Luna and Luan sat on the bed, Lynn leaned up against the door, Leni sat on the dresser while Lori leaned again it and Lincoln leaned against the wall, under the window. Lincoln looked up at his five older sisters and yawned, "Okay, what warrant you five waking me up?" the five sisters looked at each other before they held their hands out towards him and dropped something in front of him.

Lincoln looked down in confusion before looking back up and arched a brow, "Um…what are these?"

"They're called pregnancy tests, little bro," Lori answered an Lincoln looked up at his oldest sister in confusion, "To be precise, they are our pregnancy tests."

"Oh…so…I'm going to be an uncle five times over?"

"Not quite, Linc," Lincoln looked at his comedy loving sister and Luan nervously chuckled, "You um…you're going to have a closer relation with these children than an uncle,"

Lincoln scratched the side of his head and Lynn groaned, "Oh for the love of…you're the father, Lincoln," Lincoln's eyes widened as everyone stared at Lynn. Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan with slightly narrowed eyes and Lincoln with a shocked expression, "What? He wasn't going to figure it out. He's smart, but not that smart and…"

"So…when's Luan going to say gotcha? Or maybe April Fools? Are you five going to start laughing and…"

"It's no joke, Linky," Leni frowned and shook her head.

Lori sighed and shook her head, "She's right, little brother. Maybe you were right. Maybe we should've just gotten you a comic and call it even, and now we're plagued with the consequences of our actions and…"

"Well…I was hoping to get some sleep tonight, but it looks like we have a lot to talk about," the five looked at the white-haired teen as he took a deep breath and shook his head, "Look, rather we like this or not, all six of us are at fault here."

"Wait…you're not going to blame yourself?"

"Luna, I know I'm at fault here, but so are the rest of you. I should've tried talking you five out of this, or at the very least remember what they taught me about safe sex and got a condom from my top drawer." The five looked at him and Lincoln sighed, "Look…I bought a box of condoms the night before you five came to my room and…well…I was going to ask Paige out…let's not worry about the small details,"

Lori frowned and shook her head, "And we're at fault because we're your older sisters and we should've known right away that what we were doing was wrong and being the oldest, I should've stopped it, but I didn't,"

"So, like, what do we do?" the room fell silent as the sounds of the crickets rubbing their legs together could be heard from out of the window.

Lincoln let out a loud yawn and shook her head, "Right now, I think we should all go back to bed and talk more in the morning," his sisters nodded before they stood up and walked out of the room.

Seeing his door closed, Lincoln groaned and shook his head before kicking the pregnancy tests under his bed, "One adventure ends and another one begins," falling onto his bed, he yawned, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **Second part done. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	380. 380

**Dragontitan: Yeah, but he was too tired to freak out just yet.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Sharquan: Um…okay?**

 **DaeQuan: Yeah, that was a close call.**

 **Sheldon Thompson: Right. Yeah, I suppose there could be another one for that.**

 **He23t: Yeah, no freaking out just yet.**

 **Dopekesha: Um…what?**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SaashKiller190: Thanks.**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **DLC: Good to know. No, she doesn't know, but she will soon find out.**

 **Elementor: Yeah, it is.**

 **TheCartoonist294: Good to know.**

 **Andrea Thompson: Right.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: Right. Yeah, I get it.**

 **James Thompson: Good to know.**

 **Andy Thompson: Okay.**

 **Anyway, I said this was going to be two parts and I forgot about it until now. Enjoy the second part to 322.**

Linka and Lane watched as the newly married couple danced around the hall. Lane looked down at his sister and saw her squirming in her dress, "Is something wrong, Linka?"

"I can't believe I agreed to come here with my brother. Your friend knows we're related and he probably thinks…"

"I already told Mark that I was bringing my little sister as my date. He knows it's not like that," Lane smirked and rubbed the top of his sister's head, "And besides, you agreed to it the day I asked you,"

"I also said no advances…damn it," Lane arched a brow and Linka sighed and shook her head, "Let's…let's just dance," before Lane could argue, Linka grabbed him by the arm and led him to the dancefloor.

 **I had nothing to follow this one…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think. And I'm sorry for the short length.**


	381. 381

**DarthSidious04: He's going to need more than a job.**

 **Elementor: Me too.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Sheldon Thompson: Good to know. You're welcome.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Probably.**

 **Dragontitan: Me too.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **DLC: Right, good to know.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Alright.**

 **Gene Kesha: Right.**

 **Ronalquan: Funny, I was babysitting and my cousins were watching the movie and well…stuck in my head.**

 **Drunkkesha: Heh, right.**

 **So Quan: She was just curious.**

 **Sharquan: Good to know.**

 **Blaine: Yeah, that was the point of that chapter.**

 **James Thompson: Good to know and I'll make more of them soon.**

 **Jabbar Hakeem: Uh…what?**

 **Guest #4: Yes, it's a continuation. I suppose I'll bring it back some time next week.**

 **Anyway, here's a simple moment with Luna, Luan and Lynn. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked up the stairs and turned down the hall to his room. Opening the door, his nostrils were assaulted by the scent of alcohol. He looked in his room and saw Luna, Luan and Lynn sitting in his room, a half empty bottle of vodka resting on the dresser. The three older girls looked up and Lynn smiled, "Hey Lincoln…how are you feeling buddy?"

"What the…why are you three in my room and are you drunk?"

"Maybe," Luna chuckled and shook her head, "Come join us, bro…it's your room," Lincoln sighed and shook his head before stepping into room and sat between Luna and Luan and Luna groaned and shook her head, "Now…why are we…" she hiccupped and Lincoln looked at his three sister in confusion, "We're here because Sam is a crazed lesbo, man hating bitch! I mean I hang out with my little bro, what's wrong with that?"

"Uh…Luna, I think you might have had enough for all of…"

"You think that's bad? I told Francisco that I…I was going to ask Lincoln to help me train…little bastard lost his mind,"

"What is happening?"

"And Benny…the little prick…he learned I had a few jokes…but he didn't want to hear it when I told him I wanted to share the jokes with Lincoln first,"

"Guys…I'm right here, why are you…"

"Oh hey, Linc," Luan hiccupped before wrapping an arm around her brother, "When did you get here?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Okay, I think you three have had enough for one day." He stood up and took the bottle from the dresser, "Why don't you three lay down and get some sleep. I'll go get you guys some buckets, some water and whatever you may need. I'll be right back in a few minutes,"

"Thanks bro," Luna snickered and shook her head, "You're the best, I love you," Lincoln watched as his three sisters stood up and collapsed on his bed.

Sighing, he walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over them before walking out of the room.

 **Okay, I have no idea where the hell this came from. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	382. PTSD PT 3 (reboot)

**Dragon Titan 1: Yeah, alcohol is funny like that. You never know what the hell you're doing or saying and you won't remember unless someone tells you.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Elementor: Yeah, probably.**

 **He23t: Good to know and you might.**

 **Malcom7281: Alright.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **DarthSidious04: They swiped it from their parents' liquor cabinet. And they're going to pay for it in the morning.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: Yeah, I suppose it was.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **DLC: Thanks. Ah, that could be something. Yeah, I'll update that…I don't know…sometime this week.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SlashkKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **AA25: The puns…the puns…right.**

 **Andy Thompson: Whoa…calm down there, friend.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: Heh. I think I did a Mother's Day one-shot…sort of. I could try to do something else, probably on Wednesday.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Yeah, I suppose it is. I voted.**

 **Smart Hippy: I don't have an answer.**

 **DeadKesha: Right.**

 **Sheldon Thompson: Yeah…I actually wrote that on a stupid move I made, but unlike Lars, I didn't wait for my sister outside the bathroom.**

 **Superquan: Right.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Yeah, but they're his sisters.**

 **Here's a small PTSD update. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in the living room, watching TV when he felt the couch sink in. Looking down, he saw Lola and Lana sitting next to him, staring up at him with wide eyes. He sighed and shook his head, "Look, whatever is wrong, it can wait. I haven't had one of my episodes all day and…"

"Can't we watch TV with you?" Lola questioned and Lincoln arched a brow, "It's just…we haven't spent any time with you, Linky, and we miss those days,"

Lincoln took a deep breath, "I hope you two know I'm not watching a beauty pageant and I'm not watching Animal Planet,"

"Okay…so…what are we watching?" Lana asked.

"Die Hard," Lincoln looked back up at the TV and took a deep breath, "It's an old movie, but it's still pretty good," the room fell silent and Lincoln looked back down and saw his two younger sisters staring at him with concerning looks crossing their faces, "What's wrong? It's a good movie,"

"We know Lincoln…but aren't you worried when Bruce Willis starts to fight the terrorists you'll slip into one of your famous episodes?" Lana questioned and Lincoln crossed his arms and looked back at the screen, "We're just worried you'll start attacking people and…"

"If that happens, turn the TV off and try to talk to me…I have no other advice to give…I never dealt with this before, so I don't know what to say." Lola and Lana frowned and slightly nodded before the three siblings watched TV silently.

Gunshots filled the air and Lola and Lana looked up at Lincoln as his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk, "Lincoln…we're turning it off…we just need you to…"

Lana quickly turned the TV off before she and Lola jumped on him, "Lincoln! You need to snap out of this!" Lana hissed, "We knew it was a bad idea to let you watch that movie," the rest of the sisters soon ran down the stairs and saw their only brother panting and looking around with wide eyes.

 **Okay, I know this is short, but I normally don't post on holidays, but we had to cut our vacation short due to the weather and I decided to get something out. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	383. Laney PT 3 (reboot)

**He23t: You're welcome and good to know.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Stalker: Uh…okay? I didn't think it was that scary…outside of that cheap jump scare.**

 **Scare Kesha: Right, Mama is on the hunt.**

 **Dopekesha: There is no hiding from the terrifying Yandere Luan. She smells your fear.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah.**

 **RapeKesha: Uh…okay?**

 **Sharquan: Yeah, he is…the puns.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Right. You're welcome.**

 **DLC: Right.**

 **Kvngshadow: Sure. Do you have anything specific you had in mind, or do I have full control?**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. Happy Memorial Day.**

 **Ronalquan: I…I don't know. I need to bring that one back…keep reading?**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: I'm planning on making them their own stories later on. I'm not sure when though.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #4: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's a small update to the Laney bit. Enjoy.**

Luan and Lincoln sat in Luna's and Luan's room while the rest of the family was out for the day. Luan looked down at her flat stomach and frowned, "It's still not too late to tell mom and dad I raped you and…"

"And what? Get an abortion and watch and they send you away, probably for the rest of our lives?" Luan frowned and Lincoln looked down, "I know you're just trying to help, Linc, but it might be best if we just…leave," Lincoln looked up in confusion, "I won't be skinny forever, and mom and dad are bound to notice my mood swings, weird cravings and morning sickness sooner or later, and they're going to start asking me questions,"

"So…you're suggesting we sell ourselves out by running away?" Luan arched a brow and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Luan, wouldn't that look suspicious if we both disappear, hell, if one of us were to disappear and…"

"I know Linc, but I can only hide my pregnancy for so long before I start showing," she stood up and walked over to the window and looked down at the empty drive and took a deep breath, "And now might be the only chance we get."

"Yeah…maybe but…what about Mr. Grouse? He'll see us leaving and tell mom and dad and…"

"By the time they talk to Mr. Grouse, we should be pretty fair away," Luan assured, "And besides…I've been doing some research and…and if we stay here…in Michigan, and we got found out, we run a high chance of going to prison for life because of our incest relations…I don't know about you, but orange jumpsuits are not for me,"

"Yeah…but where will we go?"

"There are a few states we can go to without being judge," Luan walked over to her brother and pulled him by the arm, "Let's go," Lincoln nodded and the two of them walked out of the room and down the stairs and out of the house.

 **Okay…I was going to do a bit involving the sin children comic bit, but I was at my uncle's until like ten thirty on Monday, and I started writing this as soon as I got in until around midnight. Sin Children will be on Friday. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	384. Sin Children PT 1 Trial and Error

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Elementor: Right.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, they got somewhat of a plan.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. Probably sometime next week.**

 **He23t: Yeah…there aren't too many states that accept incest.**

 **Dread55: I suppose I can try to write it.**

 **DLC: Right. Alright, I'll get another chapter out soon.**

 **Kvngshadow: Alright, I'll try to get it out by next week.**

 **Andy Thompson: Right.**

 **Sharquan: Uh…I'm not sure.**

 **Stalkesha: Right.**

 **Dicknesha: Right.**

 **James Thompson: Alright…cool.**

 **Superquan: Good to know. You're welcome.**

 **Fez: I haven't written one for those two in a while, huh? I guess I can do something next week.**

 **Jk22: I'll try.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. They'll make it. Heh, that's an interesting idea. I'll write something down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Hot Sauce: I just needed to know the names of the children, thanks.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln pulled up to the drive and looked up at the house and sisters Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa, along with their daughters, Loan, Liena, Lyra, Liby, Lacy, Lupa, Leia, Lizy and Lulu and his and Luna's son Lemy standing out on the front step. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "What did I do?" he climbed out of the car and walked over to the house.

Lincoln sat in the living room when he heard the door open and he looked up to see Lyra walking into the house, "Hi dad," Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "So…I need to get new strings and a new amp, so…I was hoping…"

"Ask your mother," Lyra pouted and leaned closer to her father with wide eyes, "Lyra, I just got home, and I'd like to…"

"Please, daddy," Lincoln sighed and shook his head before reaching into his pocket and handed his daughter some money and Lyra smiled before she turned and walked out of the house.

 **I'm putting this in the trial and error bin. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	385. Cheering up a Jock PT 1

**Dragontitan: Good to know. I might continue it.**

 **OutL0ud: While it's true, the sin child bit has been done to death, I might continue it. I'm not entirely sure yet.**

 **Elementor: I might continue it.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it will be.**

 **A Two Sided Figure: Good to know.**

 **DaeQuan: Yeah, I'm a little more laxed with my former rules with no lewd for the younger sisters…so…yeah. Right.**

 **Nightmaster000: Good to know.**

 **Superquan: Yeah, he's doing great for America.**

 **Guest #1: Right.**

 **Guest #2: No, I haven't. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, I said I was going to do an arc for Lynncoln, so here you go. Enjoy the first part.**

Lincoln sat under the tree in the backyard with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. Feeling someone lean up against him, he opened his eyes and looked down to see Lynn next to him, a deep frown crossing her lips. He shook his head before closing his eyes again, only to hear Lynn sigh. Lynn looked up at her younger brother and sighed again, "What?"

"I was kicked from the team today, the coach said I'm too demanding of my team and the idiot kicked me from the team," Lynn groaned and shook her head as Lincoln opened his eyes and looked down in confusion, "I was just trying to lead my team to victory…ungrateful bitches,"

"So why are you here?" Lynn looked up at the white-haired teen in confusion, "Why are you here with me and not with one of the others?"

"What? I can't spend time with my little brother?" Lincoln arched a brow and Lynn frowned, "I thought you'd want to spend time with your favorite sister and…"

"And what makes you think you're my favorite sister?" Lynn pouted as her eyes widened, "I'm just teasing…you know you're my favorite," Lynn took a deep breath and slightly nodded before nuzzling closer to her brother.

 **I know this first installment to this arc is short, but I'm writing ideas down to see where it'll go. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	386. OBHF PT 3

**Geo Soul: Yeah, I'm writing some ideas down.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Superquan: No, the identity of the kidnapper(s) was never released.**

 **RapeKesha: Right, but like I said, I'm only adding the older ones so…yeah.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Sharkesha: Yeah, she does.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I suppose it is.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Ronalquan: Right.**

 **Andy Thompson: Yeah, probably.**

 **Dopequan: Um…okay?**

 **Spider Quan: Okay?**

 **ScareKesha: Right.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: I'll try to continue it.**

 **Shortkesha: Heh, sorry.**

 **Major Patriot: Yeah, he'll return.**

 **I am a burglar: Have fun.**

 **Sharquan: Alright.**

 **James Thompson: Right, but I don't think we're going to see her again anytime soon.**

 **Here's an update to OBHF. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat in his room, his face buried in his hands when the sound of the door opening caught his attention. Looking up, he saw Lori walking into his room before she closed the door and sat down next to him. Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "Okay Lori, what brings you to my room?"

"I…called Bobby earlier," Lincoln arched a brow and Lori sighed, "I…I told him for…personal reasons, we need to break up and he did not take it well,"

"How so?"

"You thought I was bad when you insulted Ronnie Anne and Bobby broke up with me? That was a mild temper tantrum in comparison. Bobby was cussing in Spanish, he called me a few names that I don't want to repeat…and before I can talk to him, he ended the call and blocked me,"

"Wow…but why would you do that? I thought you and Bobby were…"

"Lincoln, me, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn are pregnant with your children. I had to break up with Bobby before I started to show and he accused me of something. It would've been worse if I waited. Leni's going to break up with Tylor, Sam's going to try and break up with Sam…which she said will be next to impossible. She said that Sam is a man-hating lesbian and…I wish her all the luck. Luan's going to have to break up with Benny and Lynn's going to break up with Francisco."

"Um…you know, you could've told Bobby it was his, Leni could've lied to Tylor…Luna could've lied to Sam and said she was raped and…"

"You know that none of those are true, little brother. Even if I do manage to convince Bobby it's his, what's stopping him from figuring it out when this baby is born and they end up having your hair, or looking like you?" Lincoln frowned and Lori took a deep breath, I know you're trying to help, but sometimes…genetics will get in the way and…"

"I get it…I guess I should call Paige and try to break up with her as kindly as I can, huh?" Lori arched a brow and Lincoln chuckled as he shook his head, "I mean, you guys are breaking up with your boyfriends, Luna's breaking up with her girlfriend, it's only fair if I break up with Paige and help raise my kids."

Lori slightly smiled as Lincoln stood up, "And Bobby doesn't know what he's talking about. You're none of those things he called you," Lori nodded as Lincoln walked out of the room.

 **Some bonding with Lori. He's going to be bonding with the others in future updates. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	387. 387

**Guest #1: Right. I don't know why either.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, you're right.**

 **Babekesha: Nothing good, that's for sure.**

 **Dopekesha: Probably.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: Uh…right? I think.**

 **DarthSidious04: Not good.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Heh…I don't know. She knows…kind of.**

 **Lttlgreg: Good to know.**

 **Sitrukpc: I…I might have her find out soon.**

 **Dread55: Yeah. I don't know. I had just my medicine before writing that chapter and I wasn't thinking clearly.**

 **DLC: Good to know. Alright.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Nightmaster000: Right. Yeah, he's a little…out of it, isn't he?**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Elementor: Right. Yeah, I suppose it was.**

 **Major Patriot: Right.**

 **Ronalquan: Right.**

 **Aaron Nava: No. Why, is it any good?**

 **A Two Sided Figure: Yeah, sure.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked through the front door and saw a saddened Lisa sitting on the couch. He looked around in confusion before he closed the door before walking up the stairs and down the hall to his room.

Lincoln sat on his bed, playing a video game when the door opened and Lisa stepped inside and sat next to him. Lincoln sighed and shook his head before pausing his game and looked down at his younger sister and arched a brow, "Okay Lisa, I saw you when I walked through the front door, you looked miserable, and now you're in my room…and again, you look miserable," Lisa looked up, eyes wide and tearstains on her cheeks, "What happened?"

"My experiments failed me today," Lisa leaned up against her older sibling and shook her head, "Everything kept exploding in my face, I lost one of my rats, chemicals got misplaced and…"

"Sounds like you're in a small rut," Lincoln rubbed the top of the young genius head, "Why don't you step away from your experiments. Go outside and enjoy a little fresh air."

"But Lincoln, if I take so much as a small break, my work will be backed up for weeks and…"

"And nothing, your work will still be here tomorrow, but if you keep working like this, you're going to end up in the hospital," Lincoln turned his game off before standing up and pulled Lisa off the bed, "Let's go sit under the tree outback. You'll see. Sometimes a little air is go for you," before Lisa could respond, Lincoln pulled her out of the room and down the stairs.

The two siblings sat in the shade under the tree. Lisa looked around before looking at her brother and saw he had his eyes closed and his arms behind his head, "How can you be so calm? Lincoln, life is all about science and…"

"And that's where you're wrong, Lisa. Sure, it's good to have hobbies and you enjoy doing what you love but stepping away and taking a small break once in a while is usually a good idea." Lincoln opened his eyes and looked up to see the clouds slowly roll by, "No one's telling you that you have to give up science, but right now, I'm telling you to sit out here with me and enjoy this nice day. Clear your head. You'll feel that much better,"

Lisa slightly frowned before leaning up against Lincoln. Lincoln looked down and arched a brow, "Problem?"

"Well if I'm to stay out here for a while, I might as well get comfortable," Lincoln sighed and slightly smiled as he nodded before wrapping an arm around her.

 **And a simple moment with Lisa is done. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	388. 388

**He23t: So true.**

 **Elemntor: Right, but sometimes even the smartest of people need a little help.**

 **Trevor Thompson: Right.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Right. Good to know.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, that's true.**

 **Aaron Nava: Alright, I'll give it a read.**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **Babekesha: I really haven't put much thought into that one.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: Just some entity.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: Uh…probably.**

 **Baily Quan: Right.**

 **Nico Yazawa: Yeah, I guess he is.**

 **Superquan: Yeah, they know each other's identity.**

 **Guest #2: I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Anyway, here's the second part to Hell's request, starting at 360. Enjoy.**

Lincoln and Cookie walked down the street in silence as a gentle breeze blew past them. Cookie looked at the white-haired teen in confusion, "So…we've been here for a couple of days, you met my aunts, uncles and cousins, and yet for some reason you haven't spoken to them that much, and whenever I ask you why you were wandering around the day I invited you here, you turn and walk away, completely ignoring my…"

"I told you, life has me down and…"

"Yeah, but what did you mean? Did you get into a fight with your parents, your sisters? Did someone die? What?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head before Cookie stepped in front of him, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms, "You've been like this whenever we had a moment away from my family. We're here to party, Loud, not mope. What happened?"

"Look…Beach, I appreciate you inviting me out here for the week, but you really should've invited your friend. She might be better company than me and…"

"I invited you because you looked like hell, now why don't you tell me what was bugging you?" Lincoln narrowed his eyes and looked away, "I'm trying to be nice here, so how about you meet me in the middle and tell me what the hell is wrong?"

"Heh, saying you're trying to be nice and then demand I tell you what the hell is wrong? Classy," Cookie rolled her eyes and Lincoln sighed, "It's just…my parents expect me to be as good as my sisters. They push me to my limits and then try to pass it, which is fine, nothing wrong with a little motivation. But…no matter how hard I try, no matter what I do, I always fall short reaching my goal and my parents talk to me that night as if they're disappointed in me. And then the night before I left the house, I overheard them talking,"

Lincoln stopped and Cookie arched a brow, "And? What did you hear?"

"I…just…they wished I hadn't have been born, or…at least…born a boy," Cookie frowned and Lincoln sighed as he shook his head, "So…when my family went out that day, I left…I'll go home when we go back to see how they react and everything,"

"And if they are fine?" Lincoln narrowed his eyes and Cookie took a deep breath, "I'm just trying to be realistic here, Loud. What if they are fine and don't really care about your running away and…"

"I'll see where it goes from there, Cookie," Lincoln looked up to see the sky begin to darken, "We better head back. A storm is coming," Cookie looked up and nodded before they turned walked down the street in silence.

 **Alright, here's an update. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	389. Cheering up a Jock PT 2

**Geo Soul: I'm still working on it.**

 **DanceKesha: Right. Yeah, he needs to loosen up a bit.**

 **Andy Thompson: True. He's going to forget them soon. Maybe.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Don't we all?**

 **He23t: That's true, and the family will soon realize that.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Franklin1024: Lincoln's upset with his family, and Cookie's upset that they would think something like that.**

 **BishopQuan: Right.**

 **BloodKesha: Okay?**

 **Sharquan: Yeah, that's how it goes. Yeah, they know each other's identities.**

 **Trevor Thompson: Sorry.**

 **DLC: Yeah, I suppose can something like that.**

 **Chelsea Thompson: Yeah, she is.**

 **Tracy Thomson: That's what the requester wanted and yeah, he's in trouble.**

 **Anyway, here's a small update to the Lynn arc. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on the couch, reading a comic, a smile crossing his face when he felt someone lean up against him. He looked down and saw Lynn leaning up against him, her eyes focusing on the comic, "Lynn, I thought you hated comics and…"

"I still need a little comforting," Lynn nuzzled closer to her brother and groaned, "Now shut up. I'm trying to figure how to read one of these things,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "It's simple, you read the panels left to right, like a book," Lynn hummed and nodded as her eyes followed the panels.

Lincoln was about to turn the page when Lynn stopped him and continued to read before turning the page herself. Lincoln arched a brow and shook his head, "Um…are you enjoying the comic, Lynn?"

"No…shut up," Lincoln chuckled as he continued to read the comic with his older sister.

 **Okay, this will be the last short update for this one. I promise the next update will be longer. I'm just working my way into this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	390. 390

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, strange things have happened.**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: Uh…probably not.**

 **Draculquan: Yeah.**

 **Superquan: She'll find a way to get into his room. I did? Sorry. Uh…he's just doing a teasing flirting type deal…sort of like Batman and Catwoman.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Uh…okay?**

 **He23t: Yeah, she is.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks. Probably on Monday.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. Yeah, it was.**

 **BloodKesha: O…kay?**

 **Trevor Thompson: Good to know.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Chase Thompson: Right.**

 **Donnie Thompson: Yeah. Me and my brother fight at times, but we never let it get that far.**

 **Andrea Thompson: Right.**

 **Guest #2: Uh…I don't.**

 **Guest #3: Yeah, I guess it has been a while since I updated that. I'll probably bring it back on Monday.**

 **Guest #4: O…kay?**

 **Anyway, here's something with Luna and Luan. Enjoy.**

Luna and Luan walked out of their room and down the hall to Lincoln's room. The two brunette sisters looked at each other before slightly nodded before reaching for the knob and quickly opened the door, surprising their younger brother, who was playing a handheld game on his bed, "Jesus…what…are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Well little bro, the two of us have been having a bad week, and we were wondering if our favorite little brother would like to spend some time with us,"

"Yeah? Well I've been having a bad week too, and I just sat down to enjoy some video games and…"

"So the three of us can help each other out," Luan smiled and she and Luna laid down next to Lincoln and the two sisters rubbed Lincoln's chest, surprising the white-haired teen, "Why don't you tell your big sisters what happened and then we'll tell you how our week went and then we can help each other out," the two leaned closer to their brother and pressed their lips against his.

Lincoln shot up in a panic and panted, sweat running down his face. He sighed and shook his head, "A…a dream. That's all it was…a dream," he heard faint snoring and his eyes widened as he looked down and spotted Luna and Luan lying in his bed, "Uh…uh…what uh…not cool." He groaned and fell back onto the bed.

 **I was going to make this into a lemon, but I'm stuck watching my bratty cousin…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	391. OBHF PT 4

**Dragontitan: He fainted from the aftermath of the kiss and thought it was a dream until he saw his sisters next to him.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Uh…probably?**

 **Honoka Kosaka: Right.**

 **James Thompson: O…kay?**

 **Superquan: Maybe, but they have been abandoning him more times than he's betrayed them.**

 **SingKesha: Yeah, good to know.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Good to know.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: heh, I might make more like that in the future.**

 **DaeQuan: Probably.**

 **Ronalquan: You'd be surprised at the number of people in this world who will do something like that.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to OBHF. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on the catch, a bored expression crossing his face as he absentmindedly flipped through the channels. Feeling the couch sink in, he looked up in confusion to see a reddened face Leni sitting on the couch, looking down. Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "Leni, if you're upset over Tylor, you didn't have to…"

"But Lori said if I didn't and I start to show, Tylor will like, get really mad at me," Leni sighed and shook her head, "And he wasn't really nice, he had a lot of mean things to say to me."

Lincoln frowned and wrapped an arm around his dim sister and rubbed her back, "I…I'm sorry, Leni, but…if he acted like that over a break up then maybe he's not the guy for you," Leni frowned as she leaned up against her younger brother, "You're too nice of a person for that Tylor guy. If he has a problem with you breaking up with him then he doesn't deserve someone like you," Leni looked down and a ghost of a smile formed across her lips, "I mean it, you're probably the nicest person ever and if Tylor gets mad about a simple break up then it's on him."

Leni's smile widened as she tightly hugged her brother, "Thanks Linky, that totes means a lot," Lincoln chuckled as he hugged his sister back before a worried expression crossed his face.

 **Just a small update here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	392. PTSD PT 4 (reboot)

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragon Titan 1: Yeah, he's going to be cheering up all five of his older sister.**

 **Andy Thompson: Right.**

 **Trevor Thompson: Right.**

 **Donnie Thompson: …okay?**

 **He23t: Probably.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: One big happy family. Don't ask why I called it that.**

 **DLC: Thanks. Good to know and I'm looking forward for it.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Sharquan: Yeah, he'll be doing that with all of his older sisters in that series. I don't think he cares he's stealing a armored truck.**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: Uh…he's not going to tell her out of fear. Not for her mother, but for getting kicked where it counts.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: Yeah…I was watching clips of Mirai Nikki while writing that part and…yeah, kind of got stuck in my head.**

 **Aaron Nava: I could try. Yes I have, and it's shaping to be a promising story.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. Heh, sounds interesting. I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Anyway, here's a PTSD update. Enjoy.**

The family sedan pulled up in front of a retirement home and Lincoln looked at his sisters in confusion, "Guys? Why are we at the retirement home where pop-pop lives?"

"Well little brother, your episodes are getting more frequent and more violent, mom and dad suggested we'd take you to live with pop-pop for a week," Lori explained and Lincoln looked up in confusion, "Since pop-pop fought in Vietnam, he could try to help you this week," Lincoln groaned as the Loud siblings climbed out of the vehicle and walked over to the door.

The eleven siblings sat across from their grandfather, "So, what bring my grandkids here today? And how was it out there, Lincoln?" Lincoln groaned and Albert arched a brow, "What's wrong kiddo?"

"He's suffering from PTSD, pop-pop," Luna answered, "And being a veteran from Vietnam, we were hoping you could help him," Albert hummed and rubbed his chin, "Mom and dad told us to bring him to you. His Episodes are getting worse…and since the house isn't exactly quiet, it'll be a bad idea if he stayed home,"

"Yes, that was probably your best move, but you really should've brought him over when you first learned of his condition," Albert stood up and walked over to his grandchildren, "It is going to take some time, but I'm sure I can help my little lookalike,"

"And how can you help me, pop-pop?"

"Well solider, like you, I've witnessed the cruel hand of war, I know what it's like to see many die, and believe it or not, I've also suffered after returning to the states," Albert patted his only grandson's back and smiled, "So, you and I will spend the week together, I'll keep an eye on you while also trying to know you back to the battlefield to see how bad you're suffering and then bringing you back to reality, and at the end of the week, we'll go to the Marine Base and do some drills with the recruits," Lincoln looked at his grandfather with narrowed eyes and slightly nodded.

 **Brief update. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	393. 393

**Malcom7281: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Superquan: Yeah. Sorry.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Yeah, he is. You're welcome.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, we can hope for that.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SharkKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. He will.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Aaron Nava: You're welcome. Something tells me the sisters are going to regret doing that to their brother soon. I hope they update often because it looks promising.**

 **Akihisa Yoshii: Um…okay?**

 **I am a burglar: Good to know.**

 **Buttkesha: Yeah, that's what happened.**

 **Gene Kesha: Yeah, she was with Sam.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Sick Kesha: Right.**

 **Sharquan: I think you were the only one to get that.**

 **Hot Sauce: You got it.**

 **Here's something involving Maggie…I don't know why her, but I feel like writing this. Enjoy.**

Maggie sat in the living room of the Loud house while Luan performed with her ventriloquist dummy in front of her. She sighed and shook her head before standing up, "Hey, where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, is that okay with you and that chunk of termite food?" Luan smiled before chuckling as Maggie walked over to the stairs and began walking up them.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she turned right and walked down the hall. Reaching the end of the hall, she opened the door and her eyes widened when she spotted Luan's younger brother lying on the bed in his underwear. Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "Can you guys learn to knock! For all you know I could've been…" he looked up and his eyes widened when he spotted Maggie staring at him in shock, "Uh…Maggie? Why are you in my room?"

"Why are you in your underwear, you weirdo?"

"Because I'm not comfortable reading comics unless I'm in my undies, now why are you in my room!"

"I was looking for the bathroom!"

"End of the hall!" Maggie turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, "It's getting to where a guy can't enjoy reading comics in his undies in his own home," Lincoln shook his head and opened his comic, an annoyed look crossing his face.

Lincoln sighed and tossed his comic aside, "Damn…I couldn't even enjoy that because…" before he could finish, he heard the door open and he looked up and his eyes widened as he spotted Maggie leaning up against the doorframe, wearing a black, strapless bra and matching panties, "And…I am both aroused and confused. Why are you in your underwear?"

"Well little Loud, you said it was more comfortable to read in your underwear," Maggie smirked as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, "Now how about you move over and make a little room for me,"

Lincoln swallowed hard as he moved closer to the wall and Maggie saddled herself on top of him, pressing her breasts together, her cleavage mere inches from his face, "See something you like?"

"I…I uh…" before he could finish, Lincoln felt Maggie's lips press against his.

 **I really wanted to turn this into a lemon, but a tiny voice in the back of my head told me not to…not yet. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	394. Laney PT 4 (reboot)

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Geo Soul: Right.**

 **Sharquan: It happens. Maybe.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Yeah, I've noticed that too…I might make more.**

 **Trevor Thompson: Probably hiding.**

 **He23t: He'll be fine…he's Lincoln. Yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Malcom7182: Yeah.**

 **Guest #1: You think? Okay.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Don't worry. I'll do a follow up and that will be a lemon…promise.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Good to hear. I'll be writing more for them very soon.**

 **JR32: Maybe.**

 **CrazyMowi: Thanks.**

 **Gothkesha: I don't know.**

 **BadKesha: Why not? It worked for Batman and Catwoman for a while.**

 **James Thompson: O…kay.**

 **Chelsea Thompson: Right.**

 **Guest #2: Uh…I forgot about that…I might as well get around to doing that.**

 **Normandelosnorma: Uh…what?**

 **Anyway, here's a small update to the new Laney arc. Enjoy.**

Luan laid on a hospital bed and rubbed her swollen stomach. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw Lincoln walking into the room and she slightly smiled, "Hey Linc," Lincoln slightly smiled as he walked over to the bed, "Well…we're going to have our baby, we've got out of Royal Woods…what else could happen?"

"Mom and dad might find us and we'll…" before he could finish, Luan slapped his arm and Lincoln took a deep breath, "I'm kidding Luan. It's been months since we left Michigan and we haven't heard from mom and dad or the others, so I doubt they know where we are."

"Linc, you shouldn't attempt to make jokes, you're not as god as I am," Lincoln rolled his eyes as Luan continued to rub her stomach.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Fine…just waiting," Lincoln nodded before the room fell silent.

Hours passed and Luan slept sound as Lincoln sat on the chair next to the bed. Hearing a faint cry, he looked up and smiled before he stood up and walked over to the small bassinet and picked the small baby girl up, "Hey tiny, how are you?" the small baby continued to lightly cry and Lincoln lightly chuckled, "Yeah, I bet…you surprised us when we learned your mother was pregnant with you."

He looked up at his sleeping sister and took a deep breath before looking down at his daughter, "And you're a lucky one, tiny. Your mom is a funny one. She's probably one of the funniest people I know, and your dad's probably the coolest guy around," she nuzzled into his arms, her faint crying slowly dying, "You don't believe, do you, Laney?" Laney let out a small hiccup and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, I don't blame you, tiny." He gently placed Laney back into the bassinet and lightly kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Laney," he turned and walked back to the chair and sat down.

 **Okay, so…enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	395. 395

**Jokequan: Yeah, I haven't noticed for the forgot the second o in good.**

 **DaeQuan: I just felt like rebooting some of my older arcs.**

 **He23t: Yeah.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Probably…I don't know.**

 **CrazyMowi: Yeah, I guess it was.**

 **Trevor Thompson: Yeah, he is.**

 **Andy Thompson: Heh, I think someone requested that a while back. I might do it.**

 **GhostKesha: O…kay?**

 **James Thompson: Right.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: Good to hear. Yeah, in the original they stayed in Michigan.**

 **Anyway, here's something with Lori. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked up the stairs where he spotted nine of his sisters standing outside of Lori's and Leni's room. Confused, he walked over to his sisters and arched a brow, "Uh…what happened? Is everything okay?" his sisters looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Uh…what did I miss?" instead of getting a response, Luna grabbed him by the arm and pushed him into the room.

Lincoln looked over to his oldest sister sitting on her bed, her shoulders slumped over and her head down, "Um…Lori? Are uh…are you…"

"Lincoln…how did you get through it?" Lincoln hummed in confusion and Lori looked up, taking a deep breath, "When you and Ronnie Anne broke up…"

"We didn't breakup because we were never dating. We were just best friends and…"

"That's cute little brother," Lori laid back and stared up at the ceiling, "Lincoln, if you ever do get a girlfriend and you make her cry, I promise you that I'll be the first in line to rip your dick off,"

"Whoa…that was random…what the hell did Bobby do?"

"Nothing…absolutely nothing," Lincoln rolled his eyes before snatching Lori's phone from her and looked through the messages.

He sighed and shook his head, "Lori, I'm sorry that Bobby cheated on you, but moping in your room isn't going to change that. Bobby was an idiot and he lost the best thing he's ever had," he hugged his sister and frowned, "You'll find someone better Lori, it's not the end of the world," Lori frowned and hugged him back.

 **Just a small moment involving Lori…mainly because my cousin had a bad break up and I wrote this to help cheer her up. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	396. 396

**DreadedCandiru2: Right.**

 **Guest #1: Whoa, calm down.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, I suppose that could happen.**

 **Sharquan: Good to hear.**

 **DaeQuan: Heh, yeah, that would be best.**

 **Donnie Thompson: No, they needed Lincoln in their little group selfie.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Malcom7182: Thanks. I really hate seeing my friends and family in a bad mood.**

 **Otaku6023: Good to hear. I try to give them a good length.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Yeah, they do.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **CrazyMowi: Thanks.**

 **Nightmaster000: Right. Yeah, I suppose it was. Right, no one does.**

 **DLC: Heh, I suppose I can do something like that. Sorry to hear about your cat, dude.**

 **Honoka Kosaka: Uh…okay?**

 **Guest #3: You want me to turn it into its own story? I suppose I can try.**

 **Anyway, here's a little something involving Lana. Enjoy.**

Lincoln opened his locker and took a deep breath as he took his backpack out of the locker and slung it over his shoulders. Closing his locker, he turned and began walking away when he fell forward. Groaning, he looked down and saw Lana hugging his ankles, "Lana…school's over, so we can go home and…" Lana looked up and Lincoln's eyes widened when he saw her nose bleeding and her left eye blackened, "Lana! What happened?"

"I…I got into a fight," Lincoln sighed as he sat up and looked Lana's eyes over, "There was a new girl and she was messing with Lola, and then she said something about you and I punched her. She punched me back and we got into a fight…and I got a bloody nose,"

"Yeah, I see…where's Lucy and Lola?"

"Mom picked them up…she wanted to take me home too, but I wanted to walk home with you,"

"Of course you did," Lincoln sighed before standing up and helped Lana up, "Let's get home before someone else tries to start a fight," Lana nodded and the two siblings walked out of the school.

Lincoln walked into his room and fell onto his bed, reaching down to his favorite comic and took a deep breath as he opened the paper-thin book, "Lincoln," he looked up and saw Lana, her nose cleaned up and her eye still blackened, "Can I stay with you?" Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and Lana climbed onto the bed and onto his back.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Lana, what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable while we read…Ace Savvy Vs. The Card shark," Lincoln looked back in confusion, "What? I want to see what my big brother sees in these silly little books," Lincoln sighed and shook his head before looking back at the comic.

Lincoln heard light snoring and looked back to see Lana had fallen asleep on his back, "Uh…Lana?" Lana moaned and rubbed her face against his back, "Lana?" Lana continued to snore and Lincoln felt drool dripping onto his back, "Lana, why don't you wake up and…" he felt his younger sister wrap her arms around his torso and hugged him, "…go to your own room. I'm stuck with you, aren't I?"

He sat up and pulled the covers over them and fell asleep in Lana in his arms.

 **A small moment with Lana. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	397. 397

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Michael Kelso: Right.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Yeah, I guess it was.**

 **Sharquan: Uh…o…kay?**

 **ThotKesha: Right. Yeah, she is.**

 **Voyeur: That's what DLC wanted.**

 **Guest #1: I might.**

 **He23t: Yeah, she is.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **CrazyMowi: Thanks.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks.**

 **DLC: You're welcome.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: Yeah, I can. Hmm…I suppose I can do something like that. Let me write a few ideas down.**

 **Dopequan: Uh…right.**

 **Dick Quan: Right.**

 **Fez: Yeah.**

 **Aaron Nava: A SpongeBob parody? That could be fun. Yeah, I could do something like that.**

 **Anyway, I was going to update either the Lynn arc, or the one that Imprisoned requested, but since I was away all weekend and didn't have my computer with me, here's a simple moment involving Luna and Luan…no Lincoln…just…some sister bonding time. Enjoy.**

Luna laid on the top bunk, listening to music with her eyes closed. Feeling the bed shake slightly, she opened and looked down to see Luan sitting on the bed with her head down. Sighing, she took the headphones off and took a deep breath, "So…what's got you down, sis?" Luan sighed and shook her head, "No…something's bugging you, now what's up?" she jumped from the top bunk and Luan looked up, her face covered in bruises and red markings, "Dude…what happened?"

"Just…a rough day at school," Luna frowned as she sat down next to her roommate and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "I guess some people don't appreciate good humor,"

"Don't let them get to you, sis." Luna sighed as she continued to comfort her younger sister.

 **Just a simple moment with these two. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	398. Hawaii PT 1 (reboot)

**James Thompson: Right.**

 **Geo Soul: I haven't forgotten, I'm just having trouble wording it at the moment.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I know.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Lttlegreg: Good to know.**

 **Trevor Thompson: Right.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. Keep reading. Yeah, I could do something like that.**

 **Ronalquan: Right.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: Nothing planned yet, but I better think of something soon, right?**

 **Tyrone666: Good to know.**

 **Anti sistr love: Yeah, I don't think they care.**

 **Anyway, I'm having a lazy day, so enjoy this reboot to Hawaii.**

Lincoln sat in his room, his shoulders slumped over and his head down. He heard the doors leading to his sisters' rooms close and he took a deep breath before standing up and walked out of his room and down the hall to the stairs.

Lincoln walked out of the house and down the street with his head down, "Lame-o?" he looked back in confusion and saw Ronnie Anne walking up to him, "What are you doing out so late? And what's go you so bummed out?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Look lame-o, you obvious have something on your mind. I was just about to go home…why don't you join me?"

"Uh…are…are you sure about that?" Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes before she grabbed Lincoln by the hand and led him away.

 **Short, I know, but it's hot as hell where I live and I don't want to sit in front of my computer any longer than I have to. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	399. 399

**He23t: 110 with the heat index, and it doesn't help that the AC blew out that day.**

 **That Engineer: Yeah, I know, but I don't like working in the heat. I'll try to write longer one-shots.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. You too.**

 **Malcom7281: Yeah. You too.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Andy Thompson: Right.**

 **Guest #1: I don't know.**

 **ThotKesha: If you say so.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Fez: Um…okay?**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Guest #3: I could try.**

 **Blackragon702: Thanks. I could so something like that.**

 **Just Monika: Uh…okay?**

 **Franklin1024: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Malcom7281: Yeah. You too.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday. Here's a little something with Luan. Enjoy.**

Luan poked her head out of her room and looked down the hall to Lincoln's room. She looked back and saw Luna sleeping on the top bunk. She took a deep breath and shook her head before walking out of the room and down the hall.

Opening the door, she saw Lincoln lying on the bed, soundly sleeping. Slowly walking over to the bed, she lightly shook her brother and Lincoln shot up, "What? What?" Lincoln looked up at Luan and Luan slightly wave, "Luan? What are you doing in my room? And in the middle of the night?"

"Sorry Linc, but Luna's playing her music too loud and I can't sleep," Lincoln groaned and Luan lightly pushed Lincoln against the wall, "So, I decided to be the best big sister ever and keep you company,"

"And what makes you think I need someone to keep me company?" Luan rolled her eyes before lying down next to him, "Luan, this is a twin, I don't think…"

"I know Linc, but you, Lynn and Lucy shared this bed once, so I think we can share it for tonight," Luan yawned, wrapped her arm around Lincoln's torso and closed her eyes.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I need to ask mom and dad to get a lock for my room," yawning, he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

 **Just a little moment involving these two. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	400. 400

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I suppose it was. It was fine, like the said, the AC blowing out that day is what really did it.**

 **Dragontitan: Right. I hope so.**

 **MustacheGuy: Right.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, I suppose it is.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Thanks. I hope so.**

 **DarthSidious04: Yeah, I could do something like that.**

 **Geo Soul: It's mainly because they're like my favorite sisters.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Trevor Thompson: Yeah, maybe.**

 **James Thompson: Right.**

 **Kvngshadow: In here room and good to know.**

 **Ronalquan: True, but that's what Hot Sauce wanted.**

 **Alright, here's 400. Enjoy and it might not be anything special.**

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln sat in the dimly lit living room, watching a movie while their younger sisters and parents slept in their rooms. The five sisters looked down at their brother and Lynn smirked as she lightly nudged him, startling him slightly, "Hey, if you're too chicken, we could watch the sports channel and…"

"No…the six of us agreed we're watching the Harvester tonight…and we're watching it," the five looked at each other before they shrugged their shoulders and continued to watch the movie.

The movie ended and the siblings stood up and began walking towards the stairs. While walking up the stairs, the sisters looked down at their frightened brother and Lori arched a brow, "Are you okay, little brother? If that movie scared you, we could've watched literally anything else?"

"What? Scared? Me? Ha, that's funny, you're funny," the six reached the top of the stairs and Lincoln quickly turned and ran towards his room, leaving his older sisters in confusion.

Lincoln paced his room and shook his head, "No…I thought I could handle the movie this time around…but it was still scary," hearing the door creak open, he jumped in a panic and pressed himself against the far wall and his breathing got heavier.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn stepped into the room and Luna sighed and shook her head, "Dude, if you were scared, we could've watched something else. Lori even told you that,"

"I wasn't scared, I'm fine and…"

"No you're not, Linc," Luan sighed and walked over to him, "So the five of us are going to stay up with you," Lincoln looked at her with wide eyes, "We all watched the movie together and we're just making sure you're okay."

"I am…now you guys can go back to your own rooms and…"

"You're lying, Linky," Leni frowned and stepped closer to her brother, embracing him in a hug, "It's okay, we're totes here to help you," his sisters stepped closer to him and hugged him as Lincoln looked around in a panic.

 **Like I said, not grand, I'm sorry. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	401. Laney PT 5 (reboot)

**Just Monika: Yeah, that might be impossible, but then again, my cousin watched and cried because…I forget which girl she was crying about for like an hour, a few hours later, she was sitting on the kitchen floor laughing for two hours straight about it. I was seriously getting ready to call an ambulance for her.**

 **James Thompson: Good to know.**

 **Andy Thompson: Right.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, but what can you do?**

 **Reallyoriginalname1: Thanks.**

 **He23t: The Ring? I'd probably go crazy if Pennywise were to come out of my screen, but then again, I am terrified of clowns.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **76: So everyone fifty should be a lemon? I think I can make that work.**

 **LandlordTheLordOfTheSeas: Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Aaron Nava: Why do comics always fight?**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Sharkeisha: Right.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Clyde McBride: Good to know.**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's a little update to the Laney bit. I was going to do PTSD, but I've got something instore for that arc. Enjoy.**

Lincoln watched as Luan fed Laney in the nursery. He slightly smiled as he turned and walked away and down the stairs.

Lincoln sat on the couch in the living room when he heard the steps creak and he looked up to see Luan walking down the stairs. She walked over to him and sat down next to him, "She fell asleep very easily today," Lincoln nodded and Luan frowned, "Linc?" Lincoln hummed and looked at his sister in confusion, "Do you think we should go back to Royal Woods when Laney's a little older to try and introduce her to the others?"

"I don't know, Luan," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Laney wasn't even born when we left,"

"Yeah, but they have a right to know Laney, and Laney has a right to know her aunts and her grandparents," Luan shook her head, "And besides, it might be fun seeing everyone again." Lincoln hummed and slightly nodded, "Are you listening to me, dork?"

"Yeah, but…we had Laney out of incest, and we don't know how the others will act."

"Yeah…I know,"

The room feel silent, which was broken when Luan looked at her brother and spoke, "Linc…do you think we're in over our heads? We're siblings, we have a daughter and we ran away before anyone…"

"No," Luan arched a brow and Lincoln took a deep breath, "Luan, what happened when we were still living in Royal Woods was a decision we made, we knew the consequences behind it, and we still went with it. If the others don't accept Laney then…then it's on them,"

"Right…on them," Luan sighed and reached for the remote, "So…Jeff Dunham's Controlled Chaos is on…want to watch it?" Lincoln slightly nodded as Luan turned the TV on.

 **Okay, next update thing's will begin to move. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	402. OBHF PT 5

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Just Monika: Right. Yeah, it might have been Sayori, but I was really concerned when I walked down the stairs to see her laughing about it a few hours later on the kitchen floor.**

 **Dopequan: It's complicated.**

 **He23t: Right. Probably Monday.**

 **Aaron Nava: Heh, funny.**

 **Dragontitan: Hopefully.**

 **Gszh: Right.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Shaquan: They're not going to know of her until they go back to Royal Woods.**

 **ThotKesha: Right.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to OBHF. Enjoy.**

Lincoln stood in the kitchen, making a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich when he heard one of the chairs scrape along the tile floor. Looking back, he saw Luna sitting at the table, a saddened look crossing her face, "Uh…hey Luna, what happened to you?"

"Just a really long day, dude," she looked up and arched a brow, "Hey, do you mind making one of those for me?" Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "I know it's one of your infamous peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich and everything, but I'm hungry, bro," Lincoln shrugged his shoulders before he turned and continued making the sandwiches.

The two sat down at the table and ate in silence. Lincoln looked up at his sister and took a deep breath before breaking the silence, "So…what's bugging you? Why do you look like you've seen someone kill a box full of kittens?"

"I was talking to Sam earlier, everything was fine…for a while," Lincoln arched a brow and Luna sighed, "Anyway, you guys know I'm bi, and you accept that," Lincoln slowly nodded, "Well…I tried to tell Sam that and she kept going on and on about how bi is just a word and anyone who claims they're bi is either lying or they don't know their own sexuality.

I tried telling her that that's a load of horseshit, and then she said something about me being cis and…I told her I slept with a guy…something I wanted to do and I ended up pregnant. The look in her eyes…she looked like she was planning something,"

"So…what happened?"

"I got the hell away from her as quickly as I could. I got a text from her earlier and she is beyond pissed, dude,"

Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "Well, like Lori and Leni, all you can do is ignore her. She believes bisexuals don't exist, that's fine, she hates anyone who has a dick, that's fine too, but you're allowed to choose what you want to do in your life. Rather it's sleeping with Sam, some other girl or another guy, that's your business, and no one can really say anything about it."

"Thanks, bro," Luna softly smiled, taking a bite from the sandwich in her hand, "Hey, what say we have a jam session after lunch? Could be fun," Lincoln smiled and nodded.

 **And a small update is finished. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	403. PTSD PT 5 (reboot)

**Dragontitan: Nothing good.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: So very true. Thanks.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Yeah, I'll do something like that.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Aaron Nava: You're welcome.**

 **DLC: Thanks. Good to know. Can't wait.**

 **CrazyMowi: Thanks.**

 **ZerBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: I might do that. Hell, I'm planning on giving all these reboots stories all their own one day.**

 **Franciscodelcid64: Good to know.**

 **James Thompson: Right.**

 **Just Monika: Alright. Yeah, that's the price people pay for playing Doki Doki.**

 **Guest #3: Yeah, I suppose it has been a while since I updated that bit. I'll try to get to it this week.**

 **Cong TV: Uh…right.**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: Uh…okay?**

 **Sharquan: I think it's the correct term used for 'normal' in sexuality.**

 **Trevor Thompson: Right.**

 **Guest #4: Yeah, I'll continue it.**

 **Enjoy this small PTSD update.**

Lincoln and Albert sat in the living room, staring at the black screen of the television. Lincoln looked over at his grandfather and arched a brow, "So…how are you supposed to help me, pop-pop?" Albert ignored his grandson as he pointed the remote to the television, "Pop-pop, what are you going to…" loud music and gunshots filled the room and Lincoln's eyes widened as Albert looked at him with a puzzling look.

Lincoln jumped up and panted as he looked around with narrowed eyes. Grabbing a loose wire, he ran up to his grandfather and Albert pinned him to the floor, "Snap out of it, Lincoln! Your tour is finished soldier," Lincoln growled and Albert took a deep breath, "You're finished, it's time to go home with your family, solider,"

"I can't do that, sir, I need to stay and fight. The enemy is closing in on us,"

"And you're job is done here, hurry and get to the chopper, solider, we'll handle the enemy from here," Albert said in a stern tone as he continued to calm his grandson down.

 **Sorry for the lackluster update here. It's been a lazy weekend. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	404. 404

**Dragontitan: Yeah, it's going to be a while.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Just Monika: Okay, good to know.**

 **Andy Thompson: I don't know yet.**

 **Guest #1: Okay, good to know. It's cool, I wasn't near my computer when you sent it, so I couldn't approve it to be posted. Sorry.**

 **He23t: Yeah, PTSD had many stages and effects people differently. Trust me, I know.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SingKesha: Right.**

 **James Thompson: Right.**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to the Maggie bit. Enjoy.**

Maggie walked down the darkened streets with her head down and her hands shoved into her pockets. Approaching the Loud house, she looked around before walking up to the porch and dug the spare key Lincoln had given her to unlock the door and stepped inside before she quietly tiptoed up the stairs.

Walking into Lincoln's room, she saw the white-haired teen sleeping. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the bed and shook him, "Hey Loud,"

Lincoln jumped in a panic and panted before he looked up to see the gloomy teen standing above his bed. He groaned and laid back down, "Between you and my sister Lucy, I swear I'm going to end up having a heart attack before I'm eighteen,"

"Are you going back to sleep?"

"Yes…and what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"We need to talk," Lincoln groaned before he sat back up and Maggie sat on the bed, "About last month…well…I don't know how to say this,"

Lincoln looked at the clock on his wall and took a deep breath, "We have about four hours before my sisters wake up, so whatever it is you're trying to say, it will either have to wait or you'll have to start talking." Maggie groaned and shook her head before she began explaining everything to him.

The sun slowly began to rise over the horizon and Lincoln stared at Maggie with wide eyes. Shaking his head, he chuckled, "You…you're kidding, right? We only did it once and…"

"Don't they teach you nothing in health class? One time is all it takes, Loud," before Lincoln could reply, they heard the doors open and close in the hall and they looked back.

"The ten-headed beast has awoken," Lincoln sighed and stood up, "Well…I lived a good life,"

"What are you talking about? You just turned twelve,"

"I said good, not long, and my sisters, my parents and probably our pets are going to kill me for this…let's go," Maggie sighed and nodded before she stood up and the two of them walked out of the room.

 **Okay, I'm cutting this one here, not because of a lazy day, but because I am hitting a wall on how the family is going to react. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	405. 405

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **DarthSidious04: Yeah.**

 **Sharquan: They already have, back in like 362.**

 **Trevor Thompson: Yeah, they did.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Right.**

 **Chelsea Thompson: Right.**

 **Ronalquan: Lincoln gave it to her.**

 **Sayori: Alright.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, probably.**

 **Guest #1: Heh, I could see that.**

 **A Two Sided Figure: Right. Uh…if I had to choose, I'd say it's a tie between Second Chances, Laney—both the original and the reboot—, PTSD, the reboot, and Hawaii, the original.**

 **He23t: True**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **CrazyMowi: Thanks.**

 **TheCartoonist294: I don't think anyone has requested something like that before. I could try.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Archibald: Right.**

 **Anyway, here's a short, simple moment involving the twins. Enjoy.**

Lola and Lana sat up on their beds as rain pelted against the glass of the window and lightning flashed and thunder roared. The twins looked at each other before jumping from their bed and out of the room.

The two opened the door to Lincoln's room and saw their older brother sleeping on the bed. They walked over to him and lightly shook him awake, "What? What happened?" he looked down to see Lola and Lana staring up at him with wide eyes, "And why are you two in my room?"

"We can't sleep," Lola frowned and Lincoln arched a brow, "Can we stay in here?"

"Guys, it's late and…"

"Please Lincoln," Lana pleaded.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Alright, fine," the two smiled slightly before they jumped onto the bed and tightly hugged Lincoln, "Guys, there is more than enough room on the bed. You don't have to…" a crack of thunder roared overhead and Lola and Lana tightly clung onto their brother, "Right…I should've seen this coming," he wrapped his arms around his younger sisters and rubbed their backs before falling asleep.

The sun peered through the window and the three siblings sat up on the bed and stretched. Lola and Lana looked at Lincoln before they tightly hugged him, "Thanks for letting us stay with you last night, Lincoln," Lola smiled.

The two kissed Lincoln's cheeks before jumping off the bed and walked out of the room. Lincoln sighed and shook his head, a small smile painted across his lips, "Well…it was nice having some company for the night," he stood up, closed the door and stretched before he began getting dressed.

 **Like I said, a simple moment with the twins. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	406. Cheering up a Jock PT 3

**Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Digifn303: Yeah, I'll do something like that.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **DathSidious04: Thanks.**

 **Just Monika: Okay.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Hatoralo: Probably.**

 **DaeQuan: Right. Yeah.**

 **Natsuki: Yeah, that's nice.**

 **FanBoy-Guest: Right.**

 **Kvngshadow: Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lincoln moaned and opened his eyes to meet with a mess of brown hair. His eyes widened as he looked down to see Lynn lying on top of him, loudly snoring. Lincoln shot up, waking Lynn up, "What? What happened?" she looked up and saw her young brother staring at her in confusion, "Oh, hey Lincoln,"

"Lynn? What are you doing in my room?"

"What? I couldn't get comfortable and Lucy was scribbling in her stupid book all night, so I decided to give you a roomie," Lynn sat up and stretched before jumping off the bed, "Let's go, Lincoln, I'll race you downstairs," She ran out of the room, leaving behind a confused Lincoln.

Lincoln scratched the side of his head in confusion, "Did I just miss something here? I thought she couldn't sleep without Lucy's poetry," he hopped off the bed and stretched before the sound of his stomach growling, "Oh well, I guess there's no use in trying to figure this out on an empty stomach," he turned and walked out of the room.

 **Okay, I know I said the last update to this arc was going to be the last short one, but I was out this weekend and I barely had time to write anything. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	407. 407

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was.**

 **Geo Soul: Been abandoned as I have nowhere to go with it. I'm still trying to write a few ideas down.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **CrazyMowi: Thanks.**

 **DLC: Thanks. Yeah, I could do that in the next update.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Right.**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **Lewd ero man: Hmm…no, I don't think he does.**

 **Keshawn: Uh…okay?**

 **Anyway, here's something involving Lucy. Enjoy. And maybe slight OOC.**

Lincoln walked up the stairs and down the hall to his room when he heard heavy sighing coming from Lynn's and Lucy's room. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head and opened the door to see Lucy sitting on her bed, her shoulders slumped over and her head down, "Okay Lucy, what's wrong?" Lucy sighed and shook her head, "No, something's bugging you. You're looking…gloomier than usual and…"

"Just go to your room Lincoln," Lincoln arched a brow and Lucy took a deep breath, "Go to you room,"

"Whatever…try to be a nice guy and…I don't know," Lincoln turned and walked out of the room.

Lincoln walked into his room and kicked his shoes off before sitting down on his bed. He put his arms behind his head and laid back, looking up at the ceiling. Hearing the door open, he looked up and his eyes widened when he spotted Lucy walking into the room, wearing a small t-shirt and a pair of black panties, "Uh…Lucy? Why are you wearing that? What happened to your usual clothes?"

"I need to know Lincoln…am I attractive?" Lincoln stared at his gloomy sister in disbelief as she closed the door and stepped closer to her brother, "Me and Rocky have been fighting, and I need your opinion,"

"Lucy, I honestly think you should talk to…" before he could finish, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his and Lincoln's eyes widened.

Lucy backed away and began taking her panties off, surprising her brother, "Lucy, I really think you should snap out of this before…" Lucy lightly pushed him back and slightly smirked as she unzipped his pants and pulled his penis out before lining herself up with his cock and slowly slid down, moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Lincoln looked up with wide eyes as Lucy placed her hands on his chest as she moved up and down, moaning as she felt Lincoln's cock entering her pussy. She looked up at her brother and licked her lips, "Fuck me Lincoln, let's make a sin baby together."

"Lucy, please stop talking. We're in enough trouble, so why don't you stop, get your underwear back on and…"

"Just shut up and listen to me," Lucy said in a deadpan tone, "Let's continue making our sin baby Lupa or Lars," Lincoln groaned and shook his head.

Lucy laid down next to her brother, a ghost of a smile as she soundly slept, semen dripping from her pussy. Lincoln looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes as he swallowed hard, "God, if you're real, you can kill me now. You can even send me to hell," he looked around and groaned, "Right…I'm doomed," he looked down at his younger sister before wrapping an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Well…I might as well enjoy what little time I have left before mom and dad kill me," he took a deep breath and closed his eyes and fell asleep with Lucy in his arms.

 **Okay, I wasn't going to turn this into any type of lemon, but I'm having a good day and I decided to make a small lemon for these two. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	408. Streaking

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: Good to know.**

 **Dopequan: You probably did.**

 **Andrea Thompson: Don't give me any ideas, even sarcastic ones.**

 **Rosa: I…I might return to that one.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I suppose you're right.**

 **Malcom7281: Why M.A.S.H.?**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Yuri DDLC: Um…okay?**

 **Just Monika: He'll continue to torture himself for a while.**

 **Anyway, here's something someone PMed me. Enjoy and no Lincoln.**

Lori and Leni stared at Lori's classmate Becky in disbelief and Lori shook her head, "You want us to do what?"

"You heard me. I dare you two to streak across the school during lunch today," Becky smirked before she turned and walked away, "Have fun you two." She began walking away while Lori growled under her breath and Leni looked on in confusion.

Leni looked at her older sister and arched a brow, "Like, what's the problem? We just have to run around, screaming and…"

"Not shrieking, Leni, streaking, as in run around the school naked," Leni's eyes widened as the sound of the bell ringing filled the air. Lori sighed and shook her head as she stepped away from her dim sister and began taking her clothes off, "We're going to get in so much trouble for this," Leni frowned and followed her sister's actions.

The two sisters walked out of the bathroom and took a deep breath, "Okay, let's get this stupid dare over with," Leni nodded before the two of them began running down the hall, screaming at the top of their lungs.

They turned the corner and their eyes widened when they saw four of their teachers stepping out of a room and they looked down at the title floor, "What is the meaning of this!" a teacher shouted before grabbing the two by the arms, "You two have a lot of explaining to do, and we're going to call your parents about this," the two sisters looked at each other, panic-stricken.

The two young adults sat in the back of the family sedan, their parents sitting up front in silence. Rita looked back with narrowed eyes, "And what in the world were you two thinking? Streaking? You two should know better than that,"

"But we were, like, dared to," Lori groaned and shook her head, "What? Becky dared us,"

"A dare? You two were dared to streak across your school and…why would you do that? You two should know better," Rita sighed and shook her head, "You two are grounded until further notice,"

"Yes, mom," the two moaned and looked down before the ride fell silent once again.

 **I was going to make this a tad longer, but I really have no idea what else I can do with this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	409. 409

**DarthSidious04: Yeah, that's what they get.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Ah, alright.**

 **He23t: Good to know.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, but the person, Dallas Hatfield, wanted that.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Malcom7281: Okay.**

 **ASUS number 1: Read the closing AN in the first one and you'll see.**

 **Andy Thompson: Alright, good to know.**

 **Trevor Thompson: Right.**

 **Anyway, here's something involving Lori. Enjoy.**

8-year-old Lori sat on her bed, painting her nails. Hearing the door creak open, she looked up and hissed, "Lincoln!" Lincoln jumped at his older sister's shriek, "What are you doing in my room?"

Lincoln frowned and held out a book. Lori looked down at her wet nails before looking back at her baby brother and slightly smiled, "Okay, you little dork, come up here," Lincoln waddled into the room and over to the bed.

Lincoln sat next to his oldest sister and Lori took the book and Lori opened the book and began reading it to her younger brother.

She looked down and saw Lincoln leaning up against her, sleeping. She slightly smiled before kissing the top of his head.

 **Just a small moment between baby Lincoln and Lori. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	410. 410

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **MustacheGuy: Right.**

 **Donnie Thompson: Yeah, she is.**

 **Just Monika: True, but she's been kinder in later episodes.**

 **Joel Campos: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I was having a lazy weekend. For some reason I didn't feel like doing much of anything…I hate those weekends.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Andrecaro: Hmm…okay, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **Draontitan: Right. I can try.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Sharkeisha: Yeah.**

 **Andy Thompson: Yeah.**

 **Natsuki: O…kay?**

 **Anyway, here's an update to the Cookie bit. Enjoy.**

Lincoln and Cookie walked down the street towards the Loud house. It had been a few hours since the pair returned to Michigan. The brunette looked over to the white-haired teen and slightly frowned, "Are you okay?" Lincoln ignored her as he stared at the familiar house at the end of the street, "You know you don't have to do this if you…"

"I know, Cookie, but I've been away from my family long enough. I need to see what the hell is going on," Cookie sighed and nodded as they continued to walk down the street.

The two walked up to the porch and looked through the window to see Lincoln's ten sisters laughing and their parents preparing dinner. Lincoln narrowed his eyes before he turned and walked away from the window and off the porch and Cookie followed him.

The two walked down the street when Cookie looked at him and arched a brow, "Are you okay?" Lincoln looked at the brunette in confusion, "Are you okay? You left in a hurry and…"

"Cookie, my sisters and parents don't even care that I was gone…so I'm going to go to the park, set up some kind of camp and…"

"Why don't you come back to my place? It could be fun and…"

"Cookie, while I appreciate you and your parents taking me on your trip, I can't take you upon that offer. I feel like I've overstayed my welcome and…"

"And I'm not giving you a choice," Cookie grabbed him by the hand and began leading him away, "And besides, my parents won't be too happy if I were to let one of my classmate's sleep on the streets like that,"

"Right…and I feel like I'm be in a losing argument if I try and say something,"

"Yeah…let's go," Lincoln sighed and rolled his eyes as the two of them continued to walk down the street.

Lincoln sat on the bed in the guest room of Cookie's house, his shoulders slumped over and his head hung down, "Are you going to be okay, Lincoln?" he looked up and saw Cookie sitting next to him, "Do you want to be alone?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Lincoln sighed and laid back and Cookie laid down next to him, "And thanks for…you know…inviting me to stay with you and your parents," Cookie slightly smiled and nodded.

 **Okay, so…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	411. 411

**DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, I don't know if that's what they were aiming for.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: True.**

 **He23t: Right. Me too.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #2: I don't know.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Nut Bag Um…okay?**

 **Less Love Man: Right?**

 **Guest #3: Keep reading.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Just Monika: Right.**

 **Guest #4: Keep reading.**

 **Guest #5: Good guesses, and I probably would've gotten one of them done, but I had food poisoning for the past two days…so I went with this simple moment.**

 **Anyway, here's a little something with Luna. Enjoy and short warning. Sorry, I haven't been feeling well lately.**

Luna sat on the top bunk, her shoulders slumped over and her head down with a frown painted across her lips. Hearing the door open, she looked down and saw Lincoln walking into the room. Confused, she saw Lincoln reach for one of her guitars and he looked up with a slight smile, "Hey Luna, want to jam?"

"Not today, bro," Lincoln arched a brow and Luna sighed as she shook her head, "I'm just…I'm not feeling the music today, dude…I'm having a bad day and…"

"Well didn't you always say that music is…"

"I know, Lincoln, but…I failed two tests today, Chunk's van's A/C wasn't working, his van broke down on the highway, Sam and I were hanging out before class when these ignorant bastards came up to us and started saying girls shouldn't date other girls and other stupid things about our sexuality and…"

"Okay…so you've been having a rotting day," Luna sighed and slightly nodded as Lincoln walked over to the bed and climbed up the top bunk to comfort his older sister.

 **Like I said, it was going to be short because I haven't been feeling well. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	412. OBHF PT 6

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Sharquan: A little something someone named DLC requested.**

 **James Thompson: Right.**

 **Victor Skank: Right.**

 **Sayori: We've all been there.**

 **Chelsea Thompson: Probably some help from her younger brother.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, they do.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Thanks.**

 **Dragon titan 1: Yeah, bad day.**

 **Geo Soul: I try, but when you live with a family as big as mine, writing tends to be one of your only escapes and there are no places within walking distance from my house, but I am taking the entre week of September 3** **rd** **off. The 3** **rd** **because it's a holiday and I don't post on holidays, the 5** **th** **because it's my birthday, and the 7** **th** **because…well I'm going to be honest, I won't feel like doing much writing after taking a week off.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks.**

 **Nightmaster000: Good to hear.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Guest #3: Maybe, but people do tend to swear a lot when angered.**

 **Person: Thanks.**

 **HCHavenBunny: Yeah, I suppose I can write more with Linka.**

 **Les B. Anne: Um…okay.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to OBHF. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the hall to the bathroom when he heard a faint sniffle come from the bathroom. Confused, he knocked on the door. The door opened and Luan stood in front of him, eyes red and puffy, "Luan? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Luan, you were crying, and I'd like to know why one of my sisters were…"

Luan sighed and shook her head, "I broke up with Benny…and at first it was find…but then I saw him flirting with Maggie and Maggie asked what happened between us and he acted as if he was just interested in one thing,"

"Luan…"

"And then…I…I don't know," Lincoln sighed and hugged his older sister, "Lincoln?"

"Just because Benny has been an ass to you, Bobby has been an ass to Lori, Tylor has been an ass to Leni and Sam has been a bitch to Luna doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Yes, you five are pregnant and…"

"Linc," Lincoln looked up in confusion and Luan sighed, "We know we're pregnant, we've known for a while, and…yes, you are the father and everything, we can't exactly tell the others or mom and dad until we find a way, and even still, the reason we're not telling our boyfriends, and Luna didn't tell Sam is because…not a lot of people will accept a child from incest in this world,"

"And whoever has a problem with you five being pregnant with have to deal with me." Lincoln sighed, "Look Luan, I'm sorry for…whatever Benny has done…it was obviously enough to upset you, but he's just a guy…there are plenty of them out there."

"Yeah…you're right, Linc," she leaned down and lightly kissed her brother before smiling, "I uh…I guess you have to go to the bathroom," Lincoln swallowed hard and Luan stepped aside, allowing her brother into the bathroom.

Luan looked down at her stomach and slightly smiled before placing a hand on it and walked into hers and Luna's room, closing the door behind her.

 **Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	413. Laney PT 6 (reboot)

**DarthSidious04: Maybe. I know there are people in society that would frown on incest and a child produced from incest, but…I don't have a compelling argument.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **He23t: Yeah, he is. Who finds out what?**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **HCHavenBunny: Thanks.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. Good to hear.**

 **Sharkkiller302: Keep reading.**

 **Fanmakeuser23: Buddy, it was requested by someone. So you can give your opinion all you want, that's fine, free world and everything, but seeing as you're not the one who requested it, your opinion holds little to no meaning to me.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: Right.**

 **Eric Forman: Okay.**

 **Andy Thompson: Right.**

 **Just Monika: Okay, right.**

 **DLC: Thanks and looking forward to it.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's a little update to Laney. Enjoy.**

Luan and Lincoln sat in the front of the SUV while their 5-year-old daughter sat in the back in her booster seat, playing with a toy. Laney looked up and tilted her head to the side, "Mommy, daddy?" Luan looked from the review mirror and Lincoln looked back, "Where are we going?"

"We're…we're going to visit your aunts and grandparents, honey," Luan slightly smiled and Laney looked at her mother in confusion, "Well sweetie…you have nine aunts living in a town called Royal Woods in Michigan and…it's been a while since mommy and daddy saw their sisters and…"

"Are they nice?"

"W…yeah, they're nice, sweetheart," Lincoln reassured his daughter and Laney nodded before she continued to play with her toy.

Luan sighed as she continued to drive down the street, "Linc, why would you tell her that? We ran away five years ago and there's no telling how angry mom and dad are, not to mention the others and…"

"I know, Luan, but what do you want us to say? Sorry, but your aunts and grandparents are going to be mean?"

"Linc…she's going to find out that we're brother and sister when we get there…how do you think she's going to react to that?"

"Well…we're not going to be there for a while…we'll think of something,"

Luan sighed and shook her head, "I hope you're right Linc." The car ride fell silent.

 **Okay so in the next update they'll meet the family. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	414. 414

**Geo Soul: Keep reading to see where it goes.**

 **Dragontitan: They will.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Andy Thompson: Right.**

 **Trevor Thompson: Maybe, but she has a right to know them.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Keep reading to see what happens.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I suppose it is.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **King Genocide: Uh…okay?**

 **Bigman223: Yeah…I've put that one on hold for…experimental reasons and I'm going to try and bring it back soon.**

 **Guest #2: Right.**

 **Red Forman: Okay.**

 **Natsuki: Right and…okay?**

 **TheMatchMaker: I'll try to see what I can do.**

 **Sayori: Right.**

 **Enjoy this little something involving Lola.**

Lincoln sat under the tree in the backyard with a comic. Hearing someone sigh, he looked up and saw Lola sitting next to him. Shrugging his shoulders, he looked back at his comic to hear Lola sigh again. Lola ripped the comic from her brother's hand and tossed it aside before sighing once again, "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem at all,"

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get my comic and…"

"They banned me from beauty pageants this season," Lincoln arched a brow and Lola sighed and shook her head," Lincoln, the judges said I was being too mean to the other contestants and they banned me from every pageants this year and…"

"Lola, not that I'm siding with you or them, but…you do tend to get a little…aggressive during pageant season," Lola looked up at her older brother in disbelief, "I'm sorry Lola, I know pageants are everything to you, but you do tend to take blatant advantage of people around during the season and you yell at everyone around you when something goes wrong,"

"But Linky…"

"I know Lola, but…how about we go to the park and enjoy this nice day," Lola frowned as Lincoln stood up and helped her up, "C'mon my little pageant princess, let's go to the park," Lola slightly smiled and nodded before the two of them walked out of the backyard and down the street.

 **I know this is a tad short and I apologize. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	415. 415

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: I'm not really sure. I'm kind of scattered brain.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **He23t: Maybe.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Who knows? They might make an episode like that.**

 **HCHavenBunny: Right.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks.**

 **BlackDragon402: Thanks. Yeah, I'll try to get something like that out.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Right.**

 **Andy Thompson: Yeah, but she hasn't been as rotten in later episodes.**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **James Thompson: Right.**

 **Anyway, since I did a shot with Lola, here's one for Lana. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the street, a small smile painted across his face before he fell forward. Looking back, he saw Lana hugging the back of his legs, looking up with a wide smile painted across her lips. Taking a deep breath, Lincoln shook his head, "Lana, why did you just tackle me like that?"

"Today's the day, Lincoln," Lincoln arched a brow and Lana faintly frowned, "You promised we'd go dumpster diving today?"

"That's today?" Lincoln groaned as he and Lana stood up and Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, "Lana, can we take a raincheck or something? I'm supposed to meet up with Stella and…"

"But Lincoln, you promised me last week," Lana frowned and Lincoln sighed, "Please?"

"Lana, I'm meeting up with Stella later and I don't want to smell like trash and…"

"But Lincoln…"

"Lana, I promise I'll make it up to you, but right now I'm going to go meet up with Stella," Lana frowned as she turned and began walking away with her head down.

Lincoln frowned before he felt someone tap him on his shoulder and he heard a voice say, "Hey Lincoln," he looked back and saw his classmate and currant girlfriend Stella standing behind him, a faint smile crossing her lips. Lincoln sighed and nodded before the two walked down the street.

Lana sat in a dumpster, a deep frown crossing her lips when she heard someone jump into the dumpster. She looked up and saw Lincoln walking over to her, "Lincoln? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be meeting up with Stella?"

"Well…I told her that we can go out some other time and that I wanted to spend some time with my little sister," Lana's eyes widened as Lincoln reached up and rubbed the top of her head, "So, what are we looking for?" Lana slightly smiled as she tightly hugged her older brother, "Hey, are you okay? You never usually hug me like this?"

"Nothing, you big dork," Lincoln smirked and rolled his eyes before he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back.

The two broke from the hug before they began walking through the dumpster, searching through the piles of garbage around them.

 **Okay so…I had nothing planned for these two. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	416. Cheering up a Jock PT 4

**Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah, he is.**

 **Just Monika: Right…okay.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Keep reading.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks.**

 **HCHavenBunny: Yeah, no lemons here.**

 **Drake: Right.**

 **Jason The Brulo: Uh…o…kay?**

 **Sharquan: He wanted to spend some time with his little sister.**

 **DaeQuan: Maybe Lisa.**

 **Chika Takami: Good to know.**

 **Nightmaster000: Yeah, they are. Thanks.**

 **Here's an update to the Lynn bit. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the hall, half asleep. Opening the door to his room, he was pulled inside before the door closed. Lincoln groaned and looked down to see Lynn on top of him, "Lynn? Again?"

"What? Lucy's depressed…more than usual and I needed to get away. You don't have a problem having a roommate again, do you?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Lynn, why are you always coming to me whenever you have a problem and…"

"What? I can't spend time with my little brother?" Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "C'mon Lincoln, we don't have school tomorrow, so why don't we…"

"Lynn, I'm exhausted. They had us running laps in the rain today in gym…three tests and…I just want today to end and…"

"And I want today to end too," she stood up and grabbed Lincoln by the wrist and pulled him up, "So let's go," she pulled him towards the bed.

 **I'm going to have to apologize for the length here…I really have nothing to say…I might have to try a different arc for Lynn. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	417. 417

**Okay, while I was writing a one-shot here, my computer crashed and the auto save wasn't working properly, so I'm just going to have to give another short shot. I am sorry for the incomitance and I hope everyone can understand.**

Lincoln walked through the front door and saw Luna sitting on the couch, tuning her guitar. Tossing his backpack aside, he walked over to his music loving sister and sat down next to her. Luna looked up and slightly smiled, "Hey bro, how's it hanging?"

"I was wondering if I can help you tune your guitar," Luna arched a brow and Lincoln and frowned, "I mean, I don't have to if you rather do it alone, but…"

"Sure bro…but…you know you don't have to ask to help me," Lincoln nodded and leaned closer as he began helping his older sister.

Luna sat in her room, focusing on her homework, "Luna?" she jumped and looked back in a panic to see Lincoln standing behind her, "I was wondering if…you can help me with my homework?"

"Jeez dude, you're getting as bad as Lucy," Lincoln frowned as Luna panted and placed a hand on her chest, "And why do you need help? You're old enough to do your own homework," Lincoln's frown deepened and Luna sighed and shook her head, "Now if you don't mind, I have homework to do myself," she turned her back towards him and Lincoln hung his head as he turned and walked out of the room.

Luna sighed as she laid back on her bed. Hearing a knock at the door, she groaned and shook her head, "It's opened," the door opened and Luan stepped inside, "Hey sis, what's up?"

"Have you seen Lincoln?"

"Yeah…he's been asking me to help him with his homework and…"

"No, have you _seen_ him?" Luna arched a brow and Luan sighed as she shook her head, "Luna, Lincoln knows that in a few months, you're going to move out, and you're his favorite sister, so he wants to spend as much time with you as possible, even if he has to help tune your guitars or act stupid so he can ask you for help with his homework,"

"Okay, Luan, I get it, I'll make some time…"

"Trust me…you don't," Luan frowned and shook her head, "Do you remember how devastated he was when Lori and Leni moved out? That was because he didn't think it'll actually happen and that he will be able to spend all the time in the world doing whatever he wants, and he never got to spend a single moment with them and it hurt him. He wants to make sure he never does that again and so he's willing to spend as much time with you before you move, and then with me, and then Lynn."

"And what about…"

"He spends all day with Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily, but with you, me and Lynn…we act like we don't have time for him and that we don't care. He sees we make time for the others and just brush him aside unless it helps us,"

Luan turned and began walking out the room, "Just try to think about what I said, Luna. Lincoln is trying to spend as much time as he can with you." She walked out of the room and closed the door.

Lincoln sat on his bed, his shoulders slumped over and his head down. Hearing the door open, he looked up and saw Luna walking into the room, "Hey bro," he gave a small smile and waved, "Look…I didn't mean to snap at you," she walked over to him and sat down next to him, "Luan talked to me…dude, if you wanted to hang out with your big sister, all you had to do was ask,"

"Yeah…but I don't want to look like some kind of…" Luna rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her brother and tightly hugged him, "Luna?"

"Bro, you don't have to worry about any of that. If you want to spend some time with me, just ask…and…I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. We cool?"

Lincoln sighed as he slightly smiled and hugged her back, "Yeah, we're cool, Luna,"

 **Heh, this turned out to be a longer one-shot than I had thought. Like I said, my computer crashed, auto save wasn't working…I need a vacation…good thing I'm taking an entire week off soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	418. 418

**DarthSidious04: Well, everyone's entitled to their opinion. Good to know.**

 **Guest #1: I'm going to try and get it out on Wednesday.**

 **He23t: Thanks. Yeah, I just have to get through this week and next week and then I'll be off until the tenth.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **HCHavenBunny: Yeah, it is good.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **BlackSphere702: Thanks.**

 **DLC: Thanks. Heh, that could be fun to write.**

 **SWEETMerciful: Good to know. Uh…what language is that? I just need to know what translator to put it through.**

 **4010244: Uh…I just got comfortable making lemons for Lucy…but I'll try.**

 **Guest #3: Yeah, that is sad.**

 **Ethan Musk: Right. Yeah, he'll miss her.**

 **Andy Thompson: She's okay with it.**

 **Superquan: Um…okay?**

 **Larry Pawn: She just wants to some time with her brother.**

 **James Thompson: Yeah, she's moving away.**

 **No lafing matter: Uh…o…kay?**

 **Geo Soul: You got it.**

 **Enjoy. And for reasons, I'm going to say this is an alternate version of the first one-shot here.**

Lincoln sat on his bed, his head hung down and his shoulders slumped over as he heard Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa yelling from down the hall, "He ruined my pageant career!" Lola's voice echoed from down the hall, "He's the biggest meanie ever!"

"Dudes, he broke my axe," Luna hissed, "The little twerp came into my room with that stupid video game of his and he walked right into my axe,"

"Girls, calm down," Lori sighed and Lincoln perked up, "Clearly this family will benefit if Lincoln were never born. But there's nothing we can do about that."

"True, for even science is unforgiven for simple mortals who dare to mess with the flow of time," Lincoln heard the young prodigy speak and he frowned before he stood up and closed the door.

Luan walked down the hall to Lincoln's room and lightly knocked on the door, "Linc? Are you okay?" she frowned before she sighed and shook her head, "Don't listen to them, Linc, so you've made a few mistakes, but that's what makes us human," reaching for the knob, she opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw her younger brother lying motionless on the bed, lying in a pool of vomit and she screamed.

Luan sat in the waiting room of a hospital, her head down and her body shaking, "Excuse, Miss?" she looked up and saw a doctor standing above her, "You're the one who came here with the boy with the white hair, right?"

"Yes, is he…"

"I'm sorry…but he ingested a vast amount of poison…I'm sorry," Luan's lip began to quiver and the doctor sighed, "Would you like to see him?" Luan absentmindedly nodded before she stood up and followed the doctor.

Luan watched in horror at the sight of her brother lying on a cold metal slab. She slowly walked over to him as tears began to build up behind her eyes, "Lincoln…I'm sorry," she leaned down and lightly kissed her brother before she turned and walked out of the room.

Luan sat on the couch, a look of malice crossing her face as Lori texted Bobby, Leni painted her nails, Luna tuned her guitar, Lynn tossed a soccer ball in the air, Lucy wrote in her book, Lola practiced her pageant walk, Lana was playing with Izzy, Lisa was working on her studies and Lily was walking around, giggling. Lori groaned and slammed her phone onto the table, "Will you guys literally shut up! I'm trying to concentrate and…"

"And what?" Luna snapped, "We all have shit we want to do? Hell, Lincoln isn't here to help us anymore and…"

"And it's all of your faults!" Luan snapped and everyone looked at the comedian, "He's heard what you idiots have been saying about him, and how it would've been best if he was never born! He killed himself because of what you idiots said!"

"Luan…"

"Accidents happen! You don't wish our only brother was never born!" she shocked sisters as she stood up and ran up the stairs.

Luan walked into Lincoln's old room and sat down on the bed. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and picked up the stuffed animal and hugged it close to her chest, "Bun-Bun, what am I going to do? I lost my little brother and it's all because they made him feel rotten." She laid on her side and curled up in a ball as tears began to fall from her eyes and her body began to shake.

 **Okay Geo, I don't know if this is what you were asking for, but I hope it's close. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	419. 419

**Zachary Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **SEETMerciful: Alright.**

 **Malcom7281: Yeah, I suppose it was. Keep reading.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #1: Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I suppose it is sad. Yeah, she's…yeah.**

 **Geo Soul: Alright.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks.**

 **DLC: Good to know. I'll try to get it out before I take a hiatus in a couple of weeks.**

 **Drake: Probably, but no. And that's why Geo sort of asked for…I think.**

 **HCHavenBunny: Thanks.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **God of Challenge: Heh, that sounds like it could be something. I'll write some ideas down.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks.**

 **Aaron Nava: Hmm…wait, payback on who?**

 **Sunblast X: That wasn't an arc.**

 **4010244: Heh, good joke. My choice, minus Lori and Leni huh? Okay.**

 **Anyway, here's that twin bit you asked for. Enjoy, also I'm going to age everyone up by five years.**

Lana raced up the stairs to Lola's room with something tucked under her arms. Entering the room, the pageant queen looked up from her bed and snapped, "Lana? What are you doing in my room? We have our own rooms now and…"

"Lola, look what I've found," Lana showed her twin sister a magazine and Lola and Lola stared at the old magazine before Lana opened it, revealing pornographic photos and Lola looked at her in disgust, "I was thinking we could try this with Lincoln and…"

"He's our brother, that's disgusting and…"

"And we're his favorite little sisters," Lana grinned and Lola stared at her, "C'mon Lola, don't you want us to be closer to Lincoln?" Lola frowned as Lana pulled her off the bed, "Let's go," Lola slowly and uneasily nodded as the two of them walked out of the room and down the hall to Lincoln's room.

The two walked into Lincoln's room and saw him sitting on his bed, playing a video game. Looking up from the screen, he arched a brow, "What's wrong you two?" Lola closed the door before she and Lana began taking their clothes off and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Whoa, what the hell are you two doing? Go to your rooms and get changed if you're…"

"Lincoln…I found a magazine in the trash, and we want to try those things with you," Lana said, a small smile creeping across her lips before she lunged at her brother, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

Lincoln carefully pushed his sister off him, "What's gotten into you two? We can't do…"

"We…we want to have a closer bond with you, Lincoln," Lola pouted, leaning closer to the white-haired young man, "Don't you want to be closer to us?" before Lincoln could respond, Lola pressed her lips against his and Lincoln looked around the room in a panic.

Lincoln laid on his back, with his two sisters lying side him as they soundly slept, his eyes wide, "What the hell? Where did they learn this stuff? The internet?" he groaned and shook his head as Lola and Lana muttered under their breath and nuzzled closer to their older brother, "I am so screwed…why me?"

 **Okay, so…I wasn't going to turn this into smut, but rather leave your imagination to determine what happened…sorry. And before anyone starts to criticize, I'd like to remind everyone that these are FANFICIONS! As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	420. 420

**Zachary Gilmore: Thanks. Have fun in Florida and I will see you in a week.**

 **Guest #1: Um…okay.**

 **Chelsea Thompson: Yeah, but that's what random numbers wanted.**

 **LaughKesha: Uh…okay?**

 **Natsuki: Right, okay?**

 **Andy Thompson: Right, good to know…wait, six months? I'm confused.**

 **ThotKesha: Right.**

 **He23t: Right. I'm not the biggest fan of Flagg, but I do like some of his work.**

 **HCHavenBunny: Heh, that is a good what if.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **SlashKiller190: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **BlackDragon702: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **BlackSphere302: Thanks.**

 **ZeroBlade452: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Trevor Thompson: O…kay?**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Just Monika: Um…okay? Have fun.**

 **Yuri DDLC: Right.**

 **Ronalquan: Um…okay.**

 **Dragontitan: Yes it was.**

 **Hot Sauce: Wait…you want a gender bent arc where she's pregnant and the brothers wait to see…okay?**

 **Aaron Nava: Oh boy, you just doomed the entire universe my friend.**

 **Enjoy this little short with Lori.**

Lori sat on her bed, staring down at her phone with a deep frown crossing her lips. Hearing a knock at the door, she looked up and saw Lincoln walking into the room, "Lincoln, what are you doing in my room?"

"Well…when you got home, you look like you lost your best friend and I wanted to see if you were…"

"I'm…I'm fine, Lincoln," Lori sighed, "I was just having a bad day, and it really isn't getting any better," Lincoln walked up to her and sat down next to her before looking down at the phone, "It's nothing to worry about, little brother,"

"It looks like you and Bobby are…"

"Yeah…we've hit a small rough patch," Lori took a deep breath and shook her head, "We're thinking about taking a small break and…"

"But…the last time you guys took a break, you both were miserable and you look terrible when you and Bobby broke up," Lori looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes and Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "I know you don't like it when we tread in your love life or whatever, but you're our oldest sister and we care about you," he hugged his oldest sister and Lori's eyes widened.

She sighed before she turned and hugged her brother back, "Thanks Lincoln, I guess I should be more considerate to you guys."

 **Just a simple moment with Lori. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	421. Laney PT 7 (reboot)

**Andy Thompson: Yeah, he is. Oh…okay.**

 **Sayori: Uh…rough patch? I don't know.**

 **He23t: Yeah, he is.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Aaron Nava: No, that's a good thing. I'll probably get it out after my mini vacation.**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: Uh…right.**

 **Honoka Kosaka: O…kay?**

 **Donnie Thomson: Yeah, we've all been there.**

 **Chelsea Thompson: Right.**

 **Sunblast X: Yeah, probably. I might do a follow up.**

 **Hilter: Right.**

 **Anyway, here's a small update to Laney. Sorry, but until I take my vacation, I'm not going to push myself. Enjoy.**

The SUV pulled up in front of the familiar house and the two stared up at it intently. Laney looked at her parents and slightly frowned, "Mommy? Daddy?' the two looked back as Laney sunk into her booster seat, "Where are we?"

"We already told you, tiny, we're visiting your aunts and grandparents," Lincoln explained before he and Luan climbed out of the vehicle and Luan opened the left rear door and picked Laney up before the small family walked towards the house.

The three stood on the porch before Lincoln knocked on the door. The door soon opened and Luan and Lincoln saw their mother standing in front of them, staring at them in shock, "Luan? Lincoln?" she looked down at the small girl between them and arched a brow, "Who is this?"

"Mom…we have a few things to tell you and the others," Luan frowned and Rita looked at her estranged daughter, "Can we come in?" Rita hummed and nodded before she turned and everyone stepped inside.

 **Okay, I know this update is short, but like I said, I'm not going to really push myself before I take my mini vacation. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	422. 422

**Dragontitan: Probably.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Tiberius: Right.**

 **Arthur Billon: Okay?**

 **Sharquan: They're not going to abort.**

 **Ariana Grande: Alright, that's fine, that's your opinion, and I hope you don't find it offensive or wrong if I don't share your beliefs. I'm sorry, but I just don't believe in something like that and there are multiple reasons for it that I would gladly get into after my vacation.**

 **Cataclysm: Something I said to Ariana. I'll explain why when I get back on the tenth.**

 **Aaron Nava: You're welcome.**

 **Frostyman452: Good to hear. No, it's not so much putting a strain on my life, I just need to take a vacation and I'll be taking one next week, so there'll be no updates for any of my stories.**

 **Nightmaster000: Right.**

 **The boundary: Too late, they're there.**

 **Monika jumpscare: Right.**

 **Andrea Thompson: O…kay?**

 **Anyway, here's a simple moment with Leni. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on his bed, focusing on his homework when his door opened and Leni stepped into the room, "Hi Linky," Lincoln sighed and shook his head as he continued to do his homework before Leni sat down on the bed, "Aren't you going to ask your big sister how her day was?"

"Um…Leni, no offense but I'm trying to do my homework and…"

"Well, I was going to class when these three boys stopped me and started to ask me out when Tyler came by and…" Lincoln sighed and shook his head as Leni continued her story.

Leni stood up and slightly smiled before hugging her brother, "Thanks for listening to me, Linky, bye." She turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Lincoln looked up at the clock on the wall and took a deep breath, "A forty-minute story…I just…I need to finish my homework." Lincoln looked back down at his books.

 **Sorry for the length, but I'm not planning to push myself this week. I originally wanted to update OBHF, but I'll save that for when I get back. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	423. 423

**Dragontitan: Yeah, she did. Probably when I get back.**

 **Toby Hampton: Good to hear.**

 **Andy Thompson: Right.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Yeah, that's true.**

 **He23t: No, nothing drastic.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **HCHavenBunny: Yeah.**

 **Zachary Gilmore: Good to hear. Thanks.**

 **Ariana Grande: That's fine, but people tend to push their religious beliefs on me, so I'm just going to give a small statement when I return from my vacation as to why it won't work and I hope it doesn't destroy yours or anyone else's beliefs.**

 **Tony Spank: I'm going to have to rewrite that one. I feel like it could be one better.**

 **Enjoy this short shot involving Lisa.**

Lincoln and his younger sister Lisa sat in Lisa's and Lily's, Lisa sitting in front of her desk with several beakers in front of her. Lincoln sighed and looked at his intelligent sister, "Lisa?" Lisa hummed and looked back in confusion, "Not that I don't mind helping any of my sisters, but what exactly do you need help with? I'm confused and…"

"I just need you to test a few serums for me," Lisa answered before looking back at her work, "Don't worry Lincoln, you'll be able to go about your merrymaking in a few moments,"

"No, I don't have anything to do today, but I was just wondering what you needed me to do," Lisa hummed and nodded before she continued with her work.

 **Sorry for the length here. I'm going away for a while and I'll be back on the tenth. So until I get back, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	424. 424

**Damn, that vacation is just what I needed. I feel great! And as a last-minute decision, I'll be taking more breaks if I feel like I'm running myself to the ground. I'll give everyone a heads up if I'm going to take another break.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to skip the shout out portion for this one-shot, which I hate to do because I love talking to you guys, but I said I was going to explain why I don't believe in any religion. Manmade wars—** _ **But nightmare, you said manmade, what does that have to do with religion?**_ **—true, I said manmade, but most of these wars are based on religious beliefs, and what kind of God will allow the world to fall into this kind of hell?**

 **Senseless violence every day. Similar to the previous one, people will go out and kill people for no reason. They do it for fun and they usually don't give a damn about the ones they're hurting.**

 **Child/spouse/animal abuse. I'm going to level with everyone here. After hearing about those thirteen kids kept locked in a basement…I lost all faith in humanity. Parents/guardians abusing children, men and women abusing their spouse/partner, and people abusing animals thinking it's some sick joke. What kind of God would allow this to happen?**

 **I know I gave a serious AN in my now abandoned story Gone, but that's not based on religion, but rather to help those who are battling depression see that there are people who care for them, and after my friend has done the deed, I didn't, still don't, and probably never will have it in me to go back to it, but yeah, these are some of the main reasons why I have a hard time believe in any religion. And I want to point out that I'm not trying to destroy anyone's beliefs, or start an argument, I'm simply explaining what I said I was going to explain when I returned from vacation.**

 **Anyway, it's Geo Soul's birthday and I want to wish him a great one. Happy Birthday, dude. And he requested this little shot. Enjoy.**

Lucy slightly moaned as she sat up from her bed. Looking over, she spotted her older sister and roommate Lynn getting dressed, "Lynn," Lynn stopped and looked back at the gloomy girl in confusion, "Do you know what today is?"

"Yeah…it's the day where I finally win my basketball trophy," she turned and walked out of the room, leaving Lucy with a deep frown painted across her lips before she climbed out of bed and walked out of the room.

Walking down the stairs, she saw her sisters, her presence going unknown. Frowning, she turned and walked into the kitchen. Pouring herself a bowl of cereal before she turned and walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

Opening the door to hers and Lynn's room, she sighed before she saw her only brother, her younger sister Lana and her friend Haiku standing in the middle of the room, "Uh…what are you guys doing in my room?"

"We wanted to wish our gloomy sister a Happy Birthday," Lincoln smiled, rubbing the top of Lucy's head and Lucy slightly frowned, "What's wrong? You shouldn't frown on your birthday,"

"Sigh. I'm glad you guys remember, but the others seem to have forgotten,"

"What? That's not right," Lana walked over to her older sister, a messily wrapped present in her hands before handing it to her gloomy sister, "Happy Birthday," Lucy slightly smiled before taking the present from her messy sister and set it aside.

The four sat in the room, having a small private party when Lucy stood up and walked over to her only brother, hugging him. Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Uh…Lucy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just…thanks for this little party, Lincoln,"

"What? No, Haiku and Lana helped too and…"

"You don't have to lie, Lincoln. I know you put this together," Lucy continued to smile as Lincoln sighed and hugged her back.

 **Just a small one-shot here. I know I went on break to write more and everything, but Geo didn't really give me much information for this one-shot. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	425. 425

**Guest #1: Right.**

 **He23t: Yeah, there are some good in it, but I think the bad far outweigh the good.**

 **Geo Soul: You're welcome.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks.**

 **Guest #3: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest #4: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, someone wanted a Lynncoln lemon and here you go. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on his bed, a bored expression crossing his as he read the same comic for the fifteenth time that day. Groaning in annoyance, he tossed the comic aside, "I need to get that new comic, but I'm broke and…"

"Maybe I can help you with that," looking up, he saw Lynn leaning up against the doorframe, her arms crossed and a smirked played across her lips, "I got the comic for you," she held her hand out and Lincoln saw the mint-condition comic in her hand, "And it's all yours buddy…if you do one little favor for me."

"Uh…yeah…okay. What, do you need a sparring partner or…" before he could finish, Lynn stepped inside and closed the door before she began taking her red and white jersey off and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Uh…Lynn…what uh…what are you doing there?"

"What do you think?" she smirked and dropped the jersey to the floor before wiggling out of her red shorts and stepped closer to her only brother, "I need a favor from you and then I'll give you your silly little book," Lincoln swallowed hard before looking down at Lynn's small, developing breasts, "So…are you going to do me this favor or do you want to wait until you get enough money to buy your own comic?"

Lincoln slowly reached up and lightly squeezed Lynn's breasts, causing the young athlete to slightly moan, "Ah, you want to play a little? I like that," Lynn leaned closer and pressed her breasts against Lincoln face and Lincoln lightly bit her nipples, causing her to moan slightly louder.

Lynn's face was pressed against the wall and she panted as she felt her brother slowly enter inside of her, "That's right, Lincoln, fuck your favorite sister for you comic," Lynn reached down and began rubbing between her legs, "Fuck that athlete's pussy like you mean it."

"Uh…Lynn…I'm starting to have regrets here and what if one of the others come in and…"

"Don't worry about them, Lincoln. I saw them climbing into the sedan and drive to Lori's golf game…so we're all alone for a while," Lynn looked back with a seductive look, "And don't worry, it's a safe day. So keep fucking your big sister," sweat dripped down Lincoln's face before he did as his sister told him, Lynn's moans filling the room.

Lincoln leaned forward and began caressing Lynn's breasts. Lynn looked back, a playful smirk crossing her lips, "Oh, you're a boob man, huh? I always pictured you as an ass man, but I guess I was wrong…keep going,"

"A…are you…what'll happen if everyone comes home early and…"

"Stop worrying if you want your stupid comic and keep fucking me!" Lynn demanded as she continued to rub herself and panted.

The two siblings panted as sweat ran down their bodies and semen leaked out of Lynn's pussy. Lynn smiled as she weakly handed the comic over to her younger brother, "A pleasure doing business with you, little bro. I hope we can make another trade real soon,"

Lincoln reached over and took the comic from his sister, "If we do…make sure it's your safe day. I don't know what mom and dad would say if any of you were to get pregnant and I was the father," Lynn smiled before lightly kissing his cheek as she nuzzled up against him and the two began reading the comic in silence.

 **Okay, so a brief lemon for Lynn. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	426. 426

**DarthSidious04: Thanks. Yeah, I could do something like that.**

 **Guest #1: Do you mean one with Lola and Lana teaming up on Lincoln or just the twins? I'm confused by your request.**

 **Guest #2: Keep reading.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **He23t: Turn this into like a series? I could do something like that.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Right.**

 **TyTy: Good to hear.**

 **Michael Kelso: Um…okay?**

 **Sharquan: Yeah, he is.**

 **Cardi B: Yeah.**

 **Dopequan: Uh…right?**

 **Shirley Thompson: Not just her, pretty much everyone.**

 **Just Monika: Right.**

 **Natsuki: Uh…no? I don't know.**

 **Andy Thompson: Right.**

 **Frostyman452: I don't think I have any anger from that episode left. I could try.**

 **HCHavenBunny: Thank.**

 **MrNonsense: Yeah, I just needed to take a vacation and I'll be taking more when I feel like I'm running myself crazy.**

 **Anyway, here's a simple moment involving the twins. Enjoy.**

The final bell rang as students walked out of the school. Lincoln watched as his best friend Clyde walked over to his fathers before the trio climbed into the vehicle and it drove off, "Hey Loud," Lincoln looked back in confusion to see his classmate Cookie Beach walking up to him, "Listen…th…the school day is done and I was wondering if you wanted to walk home to…"

"Lincoln!" Lincoln's younger sisters Lola and Lana tackled him away from the brunette, surprising the two pre-teens.

Lincoln groaned as he held his side and hissed in pain, "I think you two cracked my ribs,"

"Who cares about that?" Lana smiled as she jumped up and down, "You got to see this awesome mud puddle I found by the slide."

"Oh who cares about your messy mud? Lincoln, when we get home, will you be my butler for my tea party? Please, please, please!"

Lincoln sighed as he stood up and dusted himself off, "You two really need to…" before he could finish, the twins jumped in his arms and wrapped their arms around his neck, "Uh…what are you two doing? You guys can walk just fine,"

"Oh, but we want our big brother to carry us," they said in unison as they hugged their brother tighter.

Lincoln sighed as he walked up to the brunette before a loud car horn caught their attention followed by Lori's voice, "Let's go you three!"

Lincoln looked at his classmate and slightly smiled, "I'm sorry Cookie, but my older sister is here to pick us up…maybe we could walk home together tomorrow," he turned and walked away with his sisters still in his arms as they looked over his shoulders, glaring at the older girl with narrowed eyes, "Why are you two so huggee today?" Cookie watched as the three Loud siblings climbed into the sedan as she growled under her breath.

 **Not going to lie here, I got inspired from a picture I saw a while back. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	427. 427

**Geo Soul: Yeah, it's coming.**

 **Dragontitan: No they do not.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Guest #1: Ah, okay. I'll try to get it out sometime this week.**

 **Shirley Thompson: No restraints here. Just some quality sibling bonding.**

 **JR32: O…kay.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah…for some reason that one always puts a smile on my face, I just find it adorable to see the twins keeping Lincoln to themselves and Lola flipping her off as they walk away makes me laugh.**

 **Bold-Gold: Heh, that sounds like it could be fun to write, and you might be right, people might like it. I do however have one tiny question here. Do Polly and Giggles need to be added or can I exchange them for two others? I'm only asking before I'm not a big fan of either of them.**

 **Keshawn: Uh…right.**

 **ThotKesha: Maybe, but I wanted a moment between them with their brother.**

 **Devon Sheer: Yeah, the twins don't like sharing.**

 **The Vamps' Brad: Okay?**

 **Just Monika: Good to know.**

 **Anyway, here's Geo's request. Enjoy.**

Lincoln, covered in cuts and bruises, panted as his sisters laughed at him, his parents glaring at him with narrowed eyes. The two adults turned and walked out of the room, leaving their eleven children alone. The ten sisters looked at their brother and walked over to him, "Linc…are you…"

"Just leave me alone!" the ten jumped back as Lincoln struggled to stand up, "What the hell is wrong with you ten? You act like complete assholes while mom and dad are around, but the second they leave, you turn into the greatest sisters ever? What the hell am I supposed to think?" the sisters frowned as Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "Just…stay away from me, okay?" he turned and walked away.

Lincoln sat in his room and groaned as he rubbed his shoulder and winced in pain, "Damn…I get that mom and dad are supervillains and everything, but don't villains have some kind of code they live by?" hearing the door creak open, he looked up and narrowed his eyes to see Luna walking into his room, "Did you come here to torture me by yourself or…" Luna walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, a sad smile formed across her lips, "Luna?"

"Look bro…we're not doing this to be mean. We're just looking out for you," Lincoln looked at her with narrowed eyes and Luna sighed and shook her head, "We know mom and dad are…a little crazy and they seem to target you more than the rest of us. We only join in so they'll hold back a little and then when they leave, we try and show you…"

"And why should I believe that? I have scars from all of you. Why should…" Luna hugged him tighter as she shook and cried, "Luna?"

"We're sorry bro…we didn't mean for it to get this far, and we're trying to talk to mom and dad, but we're all too scared to even try," Luna broke from the hug and walked around him.

Now standing in front of Lincoln, Luna knelt in front of him and took a deep breath, "I promise, we'll stop harassing you like this and treat you like our brother…we don't want to pick sides, but if we have to, you know you can count on us," Lincoln sighed and nodded as Luna hugged him again, tears falling down her face.

 **Okay, here's the first part…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	428. OBHF PT 7

**Guest: I'll be bringing back OBHF, I don't think I can make a gender bent version of that for a number of reasons, and I'll be bringing back the Maggiecoln as soon as I can.**

 **Geo Soul: More will be coming soon.**

 **Dragongtitan: Yeah, that's true.**

 **Andy Thompson: Yeah, that's pretty much the idea Geo was going for.**

 **James Thompson: Yeah, that's true.**

 **He23t" Yeah, that's true.**

 **Bold-Gold: Alright, good to know. I'll work on it after this.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Probably.**

 **Natsuki: Uh…okay.**

 **Drake: Keep reading to find out.**

 **Yuri DDLC: Uh…okay…right.**

 **Enjoy this OBHF update.**

Lincoln walked down the hall to his room. Opening the door and stepping into the room, he closed the door behind him and took a deep breath, "Hey Lincoln," he looked up and saw Lynn sitting on the bed, a deep frown crossing her lips, "What's up?"

"What's up? Lynn, why does it look like you've seen someone kick a puppy?" Lynn sighed and shook her head as Lincoln took a deep breath and sat down next to his sister, "Okay…what happened with Francisco? And don't say nothing because that's obviously a big fat lie."

"He…he was a bit angry when I talked to him," Lincoln frowned as he wrapped an arm around her and Lynn took a deep breath, "He looked like he was ready to do something that might get him in trouble…luckily our teams were there to stop him before he could do anything reckless,"

"O…kay, so why don't you tell me what happened that led up to him acting like…however he was acting like?"

Lynn took a deep breath and shook her head, "I tried to break it to him that we…we couldn't be together for personal reason and at first he seemed completely calm, but he began pushing questions and demanding answers and soon he began getting more and more pushy and…it almost got physical and like I said, if our teams weren't there to pull him away,"

"And what happened after that?" Lynn sighed and Lincoln frowned, "Um…what happened? What did he…"

"He called me a loose whore and that I'd fuck anything along with a few other things…the officials had to pull him from the next six games…and…yeah…it could've been better,"

"I…I'm sorry Lynn," Lincoln sighed and rubbed his sporty sister's back, "I guess all five of you have had rotten break ups after…well you know," Lynn frowned and leaned closer to her brother, resting her head on his shoulder, "I…I don't know what to say in situations like this other than I'm sorry," Lynn hummed and nodded as Lincoln kissed the top of her head as he continued to comfort her.

 **Okay, um…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	429. Laney PT 8 (reboot)

**Guest: Well that's what DLC asked for.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Yeah, he is an asshole, isn't he?**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **DLC: Thanks. Yeah, that could work.**

 **Bold-Gold: Alright. I'm still working on it. The weather here has got me really down and I don't feel like doing much of anything. I'm just working on a few ideas and everything.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Andy Thompson: Yeah, that's true.**

 **Just Monika: Whoa, what's gotten into you? I feel like you're quoting something, but I can place my finger on it.**

 **Sharquan: Uh…okay.**

 **The Vamp's Brad: Right.**

 **Anyway, here's a little update to Laney. I'm…I'm sorry, but I just feel like writing this. Enjoy.**

The family stared at the three in front of them, Laney standing between her parents as she looked up at the people in front of them. She looked up at her parents and slightly whimpered, "Mommy, daddy?" the two looked down and Laney's eyes widened, "They're scary. Can we go home?"

Luan smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry honey, we're meeting your aunts and grandparents and then we can go home," Laney pouted and Luan offered her daughter her hand, "Do you want to hold mommy's hand?" Laney nodded before taking hold of her mother's hand.

Luan and Lincoln looked at their sisters and parents and Rita arched a brow as she crossed her arms, "Okay you two, what's going on here and who is this little girl with you?"

The two sighed and shook their heads before Lincoln spoke, "Mom…dad…everyone, this is Laney Loud, our daughter," the family looked down at the small in in between the estranged Loud children before looking back at them, "Uh…um…do you guys have anything to say?"

The air fell still as Luan held her daughter close to her and narrowed her eyes slightly, "If you're not going to say anything nice about Laney, the three of us will walk out of the house and none of you…"

"Luan," their father spoke and the two looked at him, "You two ran away, you two had a child and…"

"Lynn…let me handle this," Rita said in a calm manner and her husband nodded before she looked at her two estranged children, "Like your father said, you two ran away from home and no one has heard from you in years and you two had a child and you're related," Luan and Lincoln narrowed their eyes as Laney looked up at her parents in confusion, "Do you know the risks you take by having that little girl and…"

"Mom, we've been taking care of Laney for five years and we haven't had a problem with her, and even if we did, we don't care. She's our daughter and we love her," Luan said as she knelt beside the terrified girl and held her close to her, "If you guys would just take the time to know Laney, you'll see she's really sweet and kind,"

The family looked down at Laney, who frowned and stayed close to her parents and Lincoln sighed as he shook his head, "Well…we're going to be in town for a few days…if you want to get to know Laney then…we'll stop by and we'll see what happens," Luan grabbed Laney by the hand and the small family of three turned and walked out of the house.

 **Like I said, the weather has me down…sorry…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	430. Eight of Hearts PT 1

**Dragon Titan 1: Yeah, it was.**

 **Guest: True, I have done something like that in the past, and to be honest, I most likely will do it again, but the problem with a gender bent OBHF lies in just that, gender bent. It wouldn't be a big family if there was only one sister and…I truly believe I can't write a gender bent OBHF for this one issue. There are other issues, but this is most likely the major one.**

 **He23t: Yeah, that's true. And good to know.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. Right.**

 **nightmaster000: Good to hear.**

 **Frostyman452: Alright, good to know.**

 **Just Monika: Good to know I guess and why do you say that?**

 **Bold-Gold: Good to know. And here's the first part to your request.**

 **Enjoy.**

Stella walked down the hall of the school and slightly smiled when she spotted Lincoln closing his locker and a smile formed across her lips as she quickened her pace. Slowing down before a smirk played across her lips before she tripped and fell forward. She groaned and she landed on something and she looked up to see she was lying on top of Lincoln, "Are you okay, Stella? You should really be more careful,"

Stella looked down and saw her chest pressed up against his and her thigh pm his pelvis and a ghost of a smile played across her lips before she looked up, a faint pink hue crossing her cheeks, "Oh…right, thanks Lincoln," the two stood up and Stella smiled as she rubbed the back of her head, "I guess I was lucky you were here to catch me, huh?"

"Uh…yeah, but you shouldn't run down the hall like that. Next time you might not be so lucky,"

"Uh…yeah, I guess I should slow down in the halls, huh?" the bell rang and echoed throughout the hall and Stella grabbed Lincoln by the hand as she began pulling him down the hall. Looking back, a playful smile crossed her lips before she leaned closer to the white-haired teen as she spoke in a slight seductive whisper, "And by the way, we'll continue our little 'session' after school," Lincoln arched a brow as Stella looked down and lightly giggled, "It looks like you were enjoying it a little, don't you think," Lincoln looked down and his eyes widened before he turned his back towards Stella and Stella laughed as she turned and walked away.

 **First part to this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	431. 431

**Geo Soul: More will be coming soon.**

 **He23t: Yeah, you got that right.**

 **Dragontitan: I'm going to try and bring that back.**

 **Guest: I'd say yes, but I don't feel like angering people in that way…but I suppose I can try.**

 **Jayden Harris: Uh…right.**

 **Why Don't I: Um…okay, that's more of an original response than a religious one, so I'll give you points there, but my decision still stands and…yeah. I'm sorry you don't like it, and that's your choice, which I respect, just like it's my choice to have it in this series and I hope you can respect that.**

 **Jamilla: Pop-pop will accept her because…well he seems like the type of guy who doesn't judge anyone like that. Aunt Ruth…I'm going to have to say she'll disapprove of the child because unlike Albert, she's a little…crazy and the others might be on the fence about the whole thing.**

 **Andy Thompson: Yeah she does.**

 **Chelsea Thompson: Well…I uh…I have nothing to say about Lynn and Rita, they really didn't say anything. That's your opinion on the no incest thing, and I respect that and I hope you can respect that I don't share your opinion.**

 **Bold-Gold: Thanks. Good to know. I'll get the second part out soon.**

 **MrNonsense: Yeah, the reason behind that is because I read some of my older arcs and thought to myself they could've been handled better and decided to reboot some of them.**

 **Donnie Thompson: Yeah, I guess so.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like getting out. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on the front step of the house and watched as cars drove down the street. Hearing the door open, he looked back and saw his five younger sisters walking out of the house. They walked past him and sat in front of him, "Uh…what are you guys doing out here?"

"What? We wanted to spend some time with you," Lana smiled and Lincoln arched a brow, "We need a reason to spend some time with our big brother?"

"No…but don't you five have something better to do than sit out here with me?" his sisters ignored him as they scooted closer to him, "Right, and I get the feeling I'm in the middle of a losing argument,"

"Because you are," Lola smiled and stood up before sitting on Lincoln's lap, "So you have no choice but to spend time with us, Lincoln,"

Lincoln sighed and rubbed the top of the pageant princess's head before looking at the child prodigy and arched a brow, "You stepped away from your experiments to spend some time with your siblings?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, Lincoln, I needed to step out of the room while it aired out,"

Lincoln chuckled and looked back at the gloomy girl, "And you're taking a break from the dark?"

"Sigh, I need to take a break from my poems,"

Lincoln nodded before he felt someone hit his leg. Looking down, he saw Lily looking up at him, her eyes wide as saucers, "Goo," Lincoln chuckled before picking his baby sister up.

 **Just a simple bonding moment between Lincoln and his younger sister. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	432. 432

**Guest: Thanks…I don't know why he doesn't stand up to his sisters in the show.**

 **Sharquan: Good to hear.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, just some good old-fashioned sibling bonding.**

 **Trevor Thompson: Yeah…no, even I have standards…most of the time.**

 **DaeQuan: Yeah.**

 **He23t: Maybe.**

 **DORTY BOI: I'll be bringing more smut soon.**

 **Tyrolle: Good to hear. Keep reading.**

 **Burning Hot: Okay?**

 **Big Mac: He's not, he's just spending time with his younger sisters.**

 **Andy Thompson: Nah, he's just spending time with his sisters.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy this little shot involving Luna.**

Luna and her girlfriend Sam sat in Luna's and Luan's room, playing their guitars when the two looked up at the door as it slowly creaked open and Lincoln stepped inside, "Hey bro," Luna smiled, greeting her only brother and Lincoln looked up, a hint of guilt behind his eyes, "What? What happened, dude?"

"Um…Luna…can I talk to you for a minute?" confused, Luna nodded and walked over to Lincoln.

Luna leaned closer and whispered, "So what's Lincoln? Is someone bullying you and…"

"No…but uh…I…I heard you and Sam earlier,"

Luna arched a brow and shook her head, "Heard us what? Jamming out?" Lincoln shook his head, "Then what are you…oh," Luna's eyes widened as he face began to heat up, "Y…you heard us…but why are you telling me now? Why not when Sam leaves and we can talk and…"

"I uh…kind of peeked in your room and…saw it too," Luna crossed her arms and glared at her younger brother, "I…I quickly went back to my room and I may have…uh…"

"Lincoln…were you…you know?" Lincoln frowned and nodded as he looked down and Luna sighed before hugging him, surprising him, "Lincoln, it's okay you were doing that and I'm happy you told me,"

"Wait you're not mad?"

"Well, I am a little upset you watched me and Sam, but I'm flattered you found us attractive that you went back to your room," Lincoln's eyes widened as Luna turned to her girlfriend and smirked, "Hey Sam?" the blonde looked at her in confusion as Luna wrapped an arm around Lincoln, "My little bro here saw us earlier and he was wondering if we could have a little fun with him,"

"Luna…what the hell?"

Sam looked at the two siblings and slightly smirked as she shook her head, "Well I'm down for trying something at least once," she set her guitar down and walked up to them, "So little dude, you saw us and now you want to have some fun with us?"

"I uh…I want…um…please don't hit me,"

Sam lightly chuckled as she leaned down to the white-haired boy and rubbed the top of his head, "Don't worry little man, we're not going to hurt you too much," she leaned down and lightly kissed him as Luna began undressing herself and Lincoln's eyes looked around in a panic.

Lincoln stood in front of his music loving sister and her girlfriend as the two smirked at him and began feeling each other's body. Luna smiled as she leaned closer to Sam and lightly kissed her cheek, "So little dude…are ready to play with us? Do you want to your sister's pussy first or maybe you want to have some fun with me," Sam grinned and Lincoln swallowed hard.

 **I wanted to turn this into a lemon, but I'm saving that for later. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	433. 433

**Sex Doll Kesha: Uh…okay?**

 **Chelsea Thompson: Right…okay.**

 **Yuri DDLC: Uh…I don't think seeing his sister and her girlfriend like that calls for him losing his tool…have fun.**

 **Sitrukpc: Okay.**

 **He23t: I know and it's fun.**

 **Dragontitan: I don't think anyone deserves to get the crap beaten out of them for something like that…and yes, even in anime when the guy gets sent flying, most of the time in a hilarious fashion, there are times it wasn't their fault.**

 **JT65: Uh…right.**

 **Tyrolle: Yeah, but that's an abandon arc…sorry.**

 **BloodSiren22: Good to hear.**

 **Curious Bot 6000: Yeah, she is.**

 **G: O…kay? Right/**

 **Anyway, here's something crafordbrian17 requested via PM. Enjoy and no Lincoln.**

Carol Pingrey walked down the street, wearing a purple, ankle length ball gown with frilly deigns at the bottom of the gown, when she looked up and spotted two bullies from her school and she narrowed her eyes, "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Miss Prom Queen, Carol Pingrey," Carol growled under her breath as the two stepped closer to her, "What's the Prom Queen doing all the way out here in her little…" before he could finish, Carol swiftly kicked him in the shin before she turned and ran down the street.

Carol ran into an alley and looked around as she heard heavy footsteps following close behind her. She looked around before spotting an opened vent and she began climbing through it. She grunt before she fell back and looked back, "Oh, son of a…stupid dress…get out of there," she grunted as she tried to free herself from the vent.

She struggled and break free from the vent before she fell forward, landing on the ground below. She looked up at the vent and heard the heavy footsteps running down the alley and she quickly covered her mouth to mask her heavy breathing.

She peered through the vent and saw the bullies standing in the alley, looking around with narrowed eyes. The shorter one looked up at his friend and quietly hissed, "Where the hell did she go?"

"I don't know…this place is a dead end and…"

"I can see it's a dead end, you dunderhead," the short one punched the taller one's arm, "She must've snuck past when you weren't looking,"

"But wouldn't she have snuck past you too?"

"Shut up and find her!" the two turned and ran down the alley.

Carol breathe a sighed a relief as she shook her head and a ghost of a smile formed across her lips. She turned and walked only to fall forward. She looked back and saw her gown snagged on a loose nail and she groaned, "Oh c'mon! Again!" Carol tugged her on gown and grunted.

 **Okay, I have nothing to add here. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	434. 434

**Malcom7281: Alright, good to know.**

 **Dragon Titan 1: Right.**

 **Donnie Thompson: Right.**

 **James Thompson: I'm not entirely sure myself.**

 **Chelsea Thompson: Good to know.**

 **He23t: Okay? Right.**

 **Tyrolie: Good to know.**

 **Nightmaster000: Good to know. Thanks.**

 **Andy Thompson: Yeah, probably.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Yeah, that's true.**

 **Trevor Thompson: Right.**

 **Aaron Nava: I could try.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I suppose I can do something for the two.**

 **Enjoy and…you know what, I'm going to be nice. Geo Soul asked for this, I delivered and he wanted something like this and…here you go. Enjoy. Aged up.**

21-year-old Lincoln sat in the living room of his apartment and sighed before turning the TV on. A frown crossed his lips as he looked around and shook his head, "Well…this is the life…no sisters…no parents telling me to do chores or yell at me…this…this sucks," a knock at the door caught his attention and he stood up and walked towards the door.

Opening the door, he saw his younger sister Lisa standing in front of him and he gave a crooked smile, "Hey Lis, what's up? What brings you here?"

"Well Lincoln, I require your assistance with a new experiment," Lincoln chuckled a shook his head, "May I come in?" Lincoln nodded and stepped aside, allowing his intelligent sister to step into the apartment.

The two siblings sat on the couch and Lincoln shook his head an arched a brow, "So…Lisa? You said you needed help? What can I help you with and…"

"I know and…I'll be right back," she stood up and walked away down the hall to the bathroom. Shrugging his shoulders, Lincoln looked back at the TV.

Feeling someone tap him on the shoulder, he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Lisa standing in nothing but her plain bra and matching panties, "Uh…Lisa…you're a little…underdressed,"

"I'm aware of this, Lincoln, this is where you come in and help me," Lincoln arched a brow and Lisa sat down next to him, "I'm doing a study on incest relations and…"

"Lisa…this is wrong on like…four different levels and…"

"Just…are you going to help me or not, Lincoln? Because if you're not, the next male family member will and I highly doubt father will be must of an assistant and more like…"

"You'll ask dad if I don't help?" Lisa hummed and nodded, "And what is this experiment supposed to prove?"

"That the first line incest relations have minimum chance of the child being mentally retarded or physically deformed," before Lincoln could respond, Lisa threw her arms around Lincoln's neck and pressed her lips against his, pushing him down.

Lincoln laid on his bed, Lisa next to him, her arm wrapped around his torso and her head resting on his chest, "Uh…Lisa?"

"Yes older male sibling?"

"We cannot tell mom and dad about this,"

"Agreed, I have the information that I need for my experiment and I will be stopping by more frequently," Lincoln's eyes widened as Lisa nuzzled closer to him, "I assume it's all right if I were to spend the night,"

"Y…you're already here so…" he heard Lisa's light snoring and he sighed as he shook his head, "And…you're already asleep…great," he sighed, wrapped his arm around his younger sister and closed his eyes.

 **Okay…I'm still not completely comfortable with writing lemons for the younger ones…and it's been over two years since I started writing these one-shots…I don't know if I'll ever been entirely comfortable with the thought, but for now, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	435. Laney PT 9 (reboot)

**Geo Soul: You asked for a lemon involving Lisa, aged up.**

 **Zachary Gilmore: Good to see you're back. Thanks.**

 **God of Challenge: Right.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **DaeQuan: It wasn't his fault.**

 **Andy Thompson: Right.**

 **JR32: Alright.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I might do a follow up.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. Yeah, I'm probably going to do a follow up and good to know. Yeah, I suppose I can do a sin children bit. I tried it before, but I suppose I can take another crack at it.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Uh…okay?**

 **ThotKesha: Heh, good to know.**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: No, no Lily.**

 **Sharquan: Uh…okay.**

 **Natsuki: Right.**

 **Julius Ancestor: Right.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: Sounds challenging. I could try.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Good to know.**

 **Just Monika: Right.**

 **Anyway, here's a little update to Laney. Enjoy.**

Luan and Lincoln watched as their daughter slept on the second bed, against the wall. Lincoln looked at his sister and frowned as Luan looked down and hung her head, "Hey…are you okay, Lu…"

"No, Lincoln…we're back in Royal Woods, the entre family met Laney and no one has said anything about it…I get the feeling Laney doesn't want to be here,"

"And you don't want to be here either?" Luan sighed and shook her head as Lincoln comforted his sister, "We'll go home in a few days. Rather or not the family accepts Laney in the family, that's up to them. We know how great a kid she is and…"

"And that's the thing…they're going to think she's a hell spawn when we leave and whenever Laney runs into one of our sisters or mom and dad and they're call her names…we're her parents, we're siblings and…we're supposed to keep her from those types of things and…we probably should've stayed in Rhode Island and just sent the family a photo and…"

"I know Luan," Lincoln wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head, "We'll go home in a few days and try to explain everything to Laney," the two looked up at their daughter and slightly smiled as she silently slept.

Luan inhaled deeply and shook her head, "The trip to the house doesn't seem to have bothered her," Lincoln hummed and nodded before a faint knock caught their attention.

The two stood up and walked over to the door. Opening the door, they sat their parents standing outside of their hotel room. The two narrowed their eyes before Rita spoke, "Kids…while we're not happy you two ran away…we are happy to see you two again. And we'd like to know our granddaughter and your sisters want to spend some time with their niece." The two looked at each other before looking back at their parents, "You don't have to let us see her again if you don't want to, but we'd like to know her,"

"We'll…we'll stop by the house tomorrow…we just put Laney to bed and we don't want her to get her off her sleep cycle. That was a nightmare when she was teething." Luan explained.

"Yeah…so if it's not too much trouble, can you to leave us alone?"

The two frowned and Lynn Sr. spoke, "Alright uh…we'll see you kids tomorrow," Luan and Lincoln nodded as they watched their parents turn and walk away from the door before Lincoln closed the door.

The two sat down on the bed and Luan inhaled slowly before speaking, "So…we're really going to go to the house tomorrow?" Lincoln hummed and nodded, "Alright…we'll see how they'll act around Laney."

"Yeah," Lincoln sighed and shook his head.

 **Brief update. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	436. OBHF PT 8

**DarthSidious04: Yeah, that's true.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: Yeah, I can see that too.**

 **Just Monika: That's your opinion. As long as you don't talk about religion, I won't have a problem.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it's going to be awkward.**

 **Nightmater000: Good to hear. Yeah, only time will tell.**

 **Chris Griffin: Uh…okay? As long as you don't bring religion into an argument, I'm fine.**

 **Ronalquan: They might.**

 **Sharquan: Yeah, I'm going about a different approach in the series.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Drunkesha: Okay?**

 **Hen tai Man: Uh…right?**

 **CNCO: No comment.**

 **NFS Rivals: Have fun.**

 **Anyway, here's a small update to OBHF. Enjoy.**

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn sat in Lori's and Leni's room in silence. The five sisters looked down at their stomachs. Sighing, the oldest sister stood up and the four looked at her, "Well…we told Lincoln, we broke up with our respected partners…the next thing we should do is tell mom and dad,"

"What?" Luna quietly hissed and everyone looked at the music loving teen, "Mom and dad are going to kill us for this and Lincoln and…"

"And we're not going to be skinny forever. We're going to start showing, and if anything, mom's going to realize it before anyone else. She has been pregnant ten times already," Lori took a deep breath and shook her head, "And if we don't tell them and they find out, they're going to think Bobby, Tylor, Benny and Francisco are the fathers to our babies and I don't know what they'll think for you Luna,"

The room fell silent before Luan frowned and shook her head, "Well…we might as well get this out of the way…should Lincoln be with us?"

"No," Lynn spoke and the four looked at the sporty sister, "If they ask who the father is then we'll get Lincoln…but for now we should tell them ourselves," the room fell silent again as Lynn stood up and frowned, "Well…let' get this over with," her sisters nodded before the five of them walked out of the room.

 **Sorry for the length. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	437. Eight of Hearts PT 2

**Jinnie: One Big Happy Family.**

 **Megaman1549: Ten. She has eleven kids, yes, but two of them are twins.**

 **Just Monika: That's fine, but a lot of people have brought religion into that arc and I don't believe in that stuff, so I ask people to keep that out of an argument.**

 **Andy Thompson: Uh…right.**

 **Guest #1: They're not showing yet and they're not going to lie to their parents.**

 **Dragontitan: Probably.**

 **He23t: Maybe.**

 **DLC: Thanks. Well, something's going to happen.**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…what?**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: Um…okay?**

 **Sharquan: Easy. I'm still in orange territory with giving the younger ones lemons. I can if I put my mind to it, but I'm still a tad uneasy doing so.**

 **Tyrolie: Good to hear.**

 **Guest #2: Heh, I like the idea. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to Eight of Hearts. Enjoy.**

The students filled the gym, ready for class. Jordan, Brownie and Cookie spotted Lincoln and the three looked at each other and smirked as they walked up to him, "Hey Loud," Cookie spoke and Lincoln looked at the three in confusion, "Listen, we've noticed your friends aren't here with you,"

"Uh…yeah…they're…out sick today…why?"

"Well we need a fourth partner," Brownie smirked, leaning closer to the white-haired boy, "And since your friends aren't here, we figured you can join us,"

"Uh…okay?"

"Great," Jordan smirked and grabbed him by the wrist and began pulling him away, "Now let's go before coach has a fit," before Lincoln could argue, Brownie and Cookie got behind him and began pushing him towards the climbing rope.

 **Okay uh…I'm going to put this up in small bursts for the first few parts so…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	438. 438

**Andy Thompson: Minor character. No one knows her name so the fandom gave her the name Brownie.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Right.**

 **DaeQuan: No, they were sick and didn't go to school.**

 **Natsuki: To introduce Laney to the family.**

 **Yuri DDLC: Uh…okay.**

 **BillyQuan: Science.**

 **Heinouquan: Uh…right…okay?**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Tyrolie: Good to know.**

 **He23t: Tell me about it. I hated that thing with a passion.**

 **Bold-Gold: Good to know.**

 **James Thompson: Yeah, he did.**

 **Boss Keg: Uh…keep reading to find out.**

 **Cong TV: I'm somewhat comfortable giving Lucy a lemon.**

 **Antman71419999: You got it.**

 **Enjoy.**

The students ran around the gym in a panic as red rubber balls flew through the air. Lincoln looked around before he spotted his classmate Jordan standing in front of him, smirking while holding a ball, "Jordan…you don't want to do this. You wouldn't…" before he could finish, he felt the ball hit his face and he fell back as he groaned and the sound of a whistle blowing filled the air.

Lincoln groaned as he sat up and rubbed the side of his head, "Sorry Lincoln," he looked up and saw Jordan standing over him, offering him her hand, "I guess I get a little competitive when it comes to dodge ball, huh?"

"Nah…it's fine," Jordan sighed and kissed the side of his head, surprising the white-haired boy, "Jordan?"

"You know…sorry for uh…knocking you down like that," she sighed and slightly frowned, "And it looks like you got a bruise too," Lincoln felt the side of his head and slightly winced pain, "You should be fine, just go to the nurse,"

"Uh…yeah…okay," Jordan took hold of his hand and walked him out of the gym.

 **Probably going to turn this into an arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	439. 439

**DreadedCandiru2: Good to know.**

 **Dragontitan: Heh, yeah, she did.**

 **Antman71419999: Thanks.**

 **DaeQuan: Yeah, it's girl Jordan.**

 **He23t: I would imagine.**

 **Crazytaxi87: Good to know.**

 **Guest: Sounds like it could be interesting. I'll try.**

 **Felix: He didn't want to hear about the grey-haired baby…I don't know.**

 **Anyway, I am feeling crappy…sorry, but it's raining where I live and I hate the rain…so here's a simple moment between Luna, Luan and Lincoln. Enjoy.**

Luna strummed a few cords on her guitar while Luan practiced her routine. Hearing a faint knock at the door, the two sisters looked up and Luan walked over to the door. Opening it, they saw their only brother standing in the hall, a small frown painted across his lips, "What's wrong, bro?" Luna questioned, standing up, "Is everything okay?"

"I…can I hang out with you guys?" Luna and Luan looked at each other before looking down at their brother in confusion, "Please?"

"Linc…you don't have to ask to spend time with us," Luan assured and stepped out of the room, "Is something wrong? Was someone picking on you?"

"N…no, I just want to spend some time with my big sisters," Luan nodded as Lincoln walked into the room.

 **Sorry for the length. Like I said, I hate the rain, so I was…pretty much drained all day, As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	440. 440

**Geo Soul: More will be coming.**

 **Felix: Right.**

 **He23t: No I am not. Thank you for asking. Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **AmazingSasoriLoud: Thanks. Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Andy Thompson: Right. Good to know.**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **Just Monika: Yeah, I suppose she is.**

 **Sayori: O…kay? I was going to ask the same thing.**

 **Natsuki: Right. I merely wrote that because…reasons.**

 **ThotKesha: Uh…right.**

 **130-Will: Uh…okay?**

 **James Thompson: Good to know.**

 **The Genius: Uh…okay. Right.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this moment with Lori.**

Lincoln sat on Lori's bed as he painted hi oldest sister's nails while she talked on the phone. The blonde young adult looked up and slightly smiled, "Thanks for doing this for me, little bro. I literally appreciate it,"

"Yeah…no uh…no problem Lori…I love spending time with my sisters," Lori arched a brow and Lincoln shook his head, "What? I love hanging out with my sisters,"

"Uh…okay? Is everything okay, Lincoln?" Lincoln looked up in confusion, "Normally you'd be in your room, reading one of your silly comics, or working on one of your stupid models, but lately you've been offering to help us out with whatever we want, rather or not you like it." Lincoln frowned and shook his head, "Booboo Bear, I'm going to have to call you back," ending the call, he took a deep breath and shook her head, "Okay, Bobby won't be able to hear us. What's wrong?"

"Well…I uh…I feel like a stranger," Lori arched a brow and Lincoln shook his head, "I mean, all of you have someone to hangout with…you guys have roommates and you get to spend time with them…you and Leni spend time together, Luna and Luan get to spend time together, Lucy and Lynn, Lola and Lana and…"

"Oh, I see…you're jealous," Lincoln groaned and looked away, "Lincoln, just because we spend time together doesn't mean you have to feel left out. You can spend time with us. All you have to do is ask," taking the nail polish from her brother, she closed the small bottle and set it aside before carefully moving next to Lincoln, "You don't have to do stuff that we like just to spend time with us. You can invite us to play one of your games, or read one of your comics and…"

"But every time I invite one of you to join me in one of my hobbies, all of you snub at me, so the only way I get to spend time with my sisters is if I do something that they like and…"

"Lincoln…I…I guess we can be a little selfish at times, huh?" hugging her brother, Lori rubbed his back and slightly smiled, "How about we go to the arcade later, just the two of us," Lincoln looked up and Lori slightly smiled as she shook her head, "My treat, little brother," Lincoln smiled and slightly nodded.

 **Just a simple moment for the two. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think. I also feel like this is a continuation from last chapter…I'll let you guys decide.**


	441. 441

**DarthSidious04: Good to know.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, I thought so too.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Andy Thompson: Yeah, your own room isn't so bad, but it does get lonely at times.**

 **Natsuki: Can't an older sibling spend some time with their younger sibling without an arterial motive?**

 **Kalbo guy: Right.**

 **Yuri DDLC: Uh…okay. Right.**

 **Chika Takami: Probably.**

 **Tiberius: Right.**

 **MrNonsense: Right.**

 **DaeQuan: He's afraid that they'll say no.**

 **Ronalquan: Right.**

 **DJ Khaled: Alright, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Heatless: Uh…okay?**

 **P: I'll see if I can't do something for them on Monday.**

 **Anyway, I was going to update eight of hearts or the villain bit, but my computer crashed on both halfway through, autosave was on…but it corrupted the files so…here's another simple moment…enjoy.**

Lincoln sat down in the living room, reading a comic with a bored expression crossing his face. Feeling a head leaning up against both of his sides, he looked down to see Lola and Lana sitting next to him, leaning up against him, their eyes fixated on the comic. Taking a deep breath, the twins looked up at their older brother and Lincoln shook his head, "Okay you two, what's wrong?"

"What?" the messy twin smiled, "We need a reason to hang out with our big brother?" Lincoln arched a brow as the twins nuzzled closer to him, "So…this is what a comic book is…cool,"

"Uh…you two should know what a comic book is. You've seen me read like a dozen of them,"

"So it doesn't mean we were paying attention," Lola rolled her eyes before moving her brother's arm around her shoulder, "Now…Ace Savvy and…how do you read these things? I'm so confused," taking a deep breath, Lincoln shook his head, "Hey, you're supposed to help,"

"Just read it like you'd read a book. Left to right, just in panels," the twins hummed as they looked down at the comic in their brother's hands, "Okay you two, you never do this. You usually fight over a jump rope or something, but why are you two clinging onto me and reading my…"

We just want to spend time with you, Lincoln," Lana answered, her eyes focusing on the book.

 **I'm terribly sorry for the length here. I wanted to update Eight of Hearts and my computer crashed and autosave corrupted the file. I then tried to update the villain bit and the same thing happened so…enjoy everyone.**


	442. Eight of Hearts PT 3

**Dragontitan: Right.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it does suck.**

 **Fernanddotorrid: Uh…I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Bold-Gold: Yeah, it sucks when that happens, but what can you do? Things like that happen to everyone.**

 **Superquan: Uh…right.**

 **Natsuki: Right.**

 **Sayori: Dark joke from Doki Doki.**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…okay?**

 **Chelsea Thompson: Uh…right.**

 **Donnie Thompson: True.**

 **Deaf guy: …what…the hell…is wrong with you?**

 **The cop: Um…no evidence?**

 **Trevor Thompson: Yeah, probably, but for some reason, I was feeling like writing family bonding stories…rare for me.**

 **Guest: Heh, interesting. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Fernadotorrid: I don't think so.**

 **DarthSidious04: Yeah, I can do something like that.**

 **Comicaboo: Uh…right.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to eight of hearts. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the hall with a confused look crossing his face as he scratched the side of his head, "Okay…what just happened? Stella was about to fall in the hall, I caught her and she…was acting a little strange, Jordan invited me to join her, Brownie and Cookie for gym and again, they were acting strange throughout the entire class and…" feeling someone tap him on his shoulder, he looked back to see Haiku standing behind him.

Jumping back in a panic, he looked back to see Lucy's friend Haiku standing behind him, "H-Haiku! I…look, I'm sorry I did all of that at the Sadie Hawkins Dance and…"

"I need your help, Lincoln," Haiku said in a monotone voice before grabbing Lincoln by the wrist and began leading him down the hall.

The two walked into a dark classroom and Lincoln looked around in confusion, "Okay, so why are we…" before he could finish, he felt a light peak across his cheek and his eyes widened as he heard the door open and close quickly.

"What just happened?" Lincoln looked around in confusion before walking out of the empty classroom.

 **Okay, Haiku seems a tad OOC here, but most of them will until the climax. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	443. Laney PT 10 (reboot)

**DaeQuan: Right.**

 **He23t; Yes it is. It is, but I find it funny to have him oblivious. Reminds me of another character from a different show.**

 **Dragontitan: Probably.**

 **Buttkesha: Probably.**

 **ThotKesha: Yeah, he's lonely. No, they didn't.**

 **Thotkeisha: That could work.**

 **Joquan: And I don't care. Besides, the one who requested the arc didn't say anything about Ronnie Anne so…I guess no Ronnie Anne.**

 **Sharquan: Yeah, I suppose he is.**

 **Digifan303: Long time no hear. Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Sharkkiller180: Yeah, I could do that.**

 **Outta fucks to give: First off, great name dude. Thanks, good to know.**

 **Slothkesha: Not a fan of Polly or Giggles.**

 **Cupid love: Right.**

 **The Kidnapper: Uh…right?**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this small Laney update.**

The small family of three stood outside of the Loud house and Laney tightly held her parents' hands as she stared up at the house with wide eyes. The two looked down and Luan softly smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry sweetie. They're not going to cause any trouble. Your grandparents came by last night and said that everyone wanted to meet you again,"

"But what if they're scary again, mommy?"

"Then we'll leave and go home," Lincoln looked down and slightly smiled, "We'll visit your aunts and grandparents and then we'll see where it goes from there, okay tiny?" Laney frowned and nodded before her parents looked up and Luan knocked on the door.

The door opened and the two of them stared at their parents before Rita and Lynn Sr. stepped aside, allowing the three to step inside.

Everyone stood in the living room in silence while Laney stood in between her parents and looked up at everyone around them, "Everyone, as you know, this is Laney Loud, mine and Lincoln's daughter," Luan looked down and slightly smiled, "Laney, you've met your grandma Rita and grandpa Lynn,"

Laney looked up at the two and Lynn Sr. slightly smiled, "Hey…kiddo, great to meet you."

"Hello sweetie," Rita gave a nervous smile.

Laney frowned and slightly nodded, "And now it's time to properly meet your aunts, tiny," Lincoln said, getting his daughter's attention, "There's your Aunt Lori,"

"Hey kid, it's literally a pleasure," Laney shyly waved.

"And then there's your Aunt Leni,"

"Oh, I'm like super excited to meet you," Leni smiled and walked over to the three, only to be cut short when the others pulled her back.

"Okay," Luan sighed and shook her head, "If we keep this up, we'll be here all day, but…next there's your Aunt Luna,"

"Hey dudette," Luna smirked, flashing a peace sign, "Nice to meet you."

"And then there's your Aunt Lynn,"

"Aunt Lynn?" Laney looked up at her parents in confusion, "Why does Aunt Lynn and grandpa Lynn have the same name?"

Taking a deep breath, Lincoln rubbed the top of Laney's head and smiled, "We'll explain later, tiny," Laney frowned and nodded, "Okay, up next is your Aunt Lucy,"

"Hey," Laney jumped and tightly hugged her parents' legs and the family looked back to see Lucy standing behind them.

Placing a hand on her chest, Luan inhaled deeply, "Still as spooky as ever…good to know, but can you not do that to our daughter,"

"Sigh…fine," Lucy walked past them.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head before looking down, "Sorry sweetheart, we were hoping your Aunt Lucy had grown out of scaring people…anyway, you have Aunt Lola and Aunt Lana,"

"Hey Laney, do you like get messy?"

"Of course she doesn't," Lola rolled her eyes, "Any niece of mine will not get messy and…"

"And what do you know!" the twin began arguing and everyone around them groaned.

"Mommy, daddy," they looked down and Laney looked up, wide eyed, "Why are they scary?"

"They're twins and are complete opposites," Luan explained, "Anyway, back to introductions. Next we have your Aunt Lisa…and no Lisa, you cannot perform any type of experiment on her,"

"I just wanted to do a small test on a child of incest and…"

"No," Lincoln and Luan snapped in unison and Lisa jumped back, "Lisa, when Luan said no experiment, no experiment," Lincoln narrowed his eyes slightly before looking towards his youngest sister, "And finally we have your Aunt Lily,"

"Hello," the youngest Loud sibling smiled, "Now…why do you keep calling her tiny?"

"Nickname," Laney answered, "Daddy always calls me tiny," Lincoln chuckled and rubbed the top of her head as the tension between the families thinned.

"Well…since you know that we're not mad at you kids, why don't you two move back here and…"

"Mom…we can't…we'll visit every holiday and birthday and everything, but we can't live here with Laney and you know why," Luan answered.

"Because of in…in…what did Aunt Lisa say?" Luan and Lincoln glared at their intelligent sister with narrowed eyes and she nervously laughed and slowly backed away.

 **I decided to be a lot nicer to everyone this time around. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	444. 444

**DarthSidious04: Right.**

 **Slothkesha: Um…okay.**

 **Natsuki: Good to know.**

 **James Thompson: Right.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Yeah.**

 **Andy Thompson: Good to know.**

 **He23t: True.**

 **Nightmaster000: True. Thanks.**

 **Nightwolf65: Thanks for catching your mistake. Some people think that she was pregnant eleven times, but they forget that the twins count as one.**

 **DaeQuan: Not born yet.**

 **Joquan: Uh…okay? I take it you disapprove of the incest child?**

 **Death: Have fun.**

 **Jean hart: Uh…okay?**

 **Yuk pad Jeff: Right.**

 **Guest: Right.**

 **MrNonsense: Yeah, that's an understatement. You want me to curse in my AN? I can try, but I can't promise.**

 **I am a burglar: Uh…right.**

 **Anyway, my cousin practically begged me to watch this anime with him and this kind of got stuck in my head. Enjoy.**

Lincoln laid on the couch, his arms behind his head as he watched TV. Lucy walked into the living room before she looked at her brother and then at the TV in confusion, "And now I'm confused," Lincoln hummed and Luna looked down, "Is this like a new super hero show or something?"

"Hardly." Lincoln sat up and shook his head, "It's an anime. Stella recommended it to me…to be honest, it started off a bit…odd and it's still odd, but I can see why she…"

"Hey…who's that?" Lincoln looked up and saw Lucy pointing towards a man with red eyes, dark clothing and long black hair, "He looks like Edwin's cousin. Maybe he can turn me and-","

"Doubt it. His name is Fafnir, he's a dragon in disguise and he hates humans," Lucy sat down next to Lincoln and Lincoln took a deep breath, "Like I said, the premise of this show is a bit odd. A dragon comes to our world and meets our main character and she falls in love with her and becomes her maid,"

"And the other dragon?"

"There are actually four other dragons, and they came to earth a short time after the first one did. And so far…I can barely follow it, but like I said, I can see why Stella likes it, it's hilarious, and so far, it does seem like it can be heartwarming at certain times." Lucy hummed and scooted closer to her only brother as the two watched the show together.

 **Sorry for the length here, but like I said, my cousin practically begged me to watch this anime with him, he can be a pain in the ass at times and I was dead tired after watching it. In case some of you were wondering, the anime is Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. It is funny, I'll give it that, and it does have heartwarming moments, too. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	445. Second Chances PT 1 (reboot)

**He23t: Yeah, it was funny, like I said, I'll give it that much. Kanna's just a little kid, so she can be strange.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **AnimefanMan: Not a real fan of Naruto or Code Geass, bound to get some negative backlash from some of you guys, if not, everyone, but there are certain anime I just don't like and I can't explain why. I can probably do The Devil is a Part-Timer.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading. Good to know.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Natsuki: Right.**

 **Trevor Thompson: Yeah, she got drawn in and wants to spend some time with Lincoln.**

 **Aartman7141999: Heh, it does sound weird. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Chika Takami: Yeah, it was pretty funny.**

 **DaeQuan: It's a light anime that's worth a few laughs.**

 **Sharquan: Not a real fan of Naruto. I know I'm going to get negativity for that, but I just don't like certain anime.**

 **Drunkesha: Uh…background character…okay?**

 **Anyway, I was rereading some of my older arcs again, and some of them I felt could've been written better. So enjoy this reboot. And no need to tell me Ronnie Anne moved away.**

Lincoln splashed cool water on his face before looking up at his reflection. Taking a deep breath, he turned and walked out of the bathroom. He walked into the cafeteria and looked around before he spotted Ronnie Anne sitting a table by herself. He slightly smiled before walking over to her. The Hispanic girl looked up and arched a brow, "What do you want, lame-o?"

"Um…so…the uh…formal is coming up and I was wondering if…if you'd go with…"

"If I'd go with you?" Ronnie Anne snickered and shook her head, "Are you kidding? Why would I go to a stupid dance with you, Loud? You're gross, obnoxious and totally annoying. I'd sooner go with a dead man than go with you," Lincoln sighed and shook his head as the bell rang, "Well, we better get to class, later lame-o," she stood up and walked out away from the table, leaving Lincoln stunned.

Lincoln walked through the front door and was greeted by his sisters. The ten females smiled and Lori asked, "So…did you ask…" before she could finish, Lincoln pushed past his sisters and walked up the stairs and to his room.

The sisters looked at each other in confusion and Leni scratched the side of her head, "Did he like, not ask her out?"

"We should fine out what's wrong with him," the sisters walked up the stairs and down the hall to Lincoln's room.

Lincoln laid on his bed, his sisters staring at him in confusion. Sighing, Lincoln shook his head and crossed his arms, "If it'll get you off my back, I did ask Ronnie Anne out,"

The girls squealed with excitement and Lola questioned, "So what did she…"

"She said no…she gave a few choice words too, but whatever…she's right, dances are stupid," he reached on the side of his bed and picked up a comic book, "If anything, it'll give me a new excuse to read in my undies…I'm fine,"

"But you're not…"

"I'm fine, Luan…I just want to be alone," the sisters frowned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them as Lincoln turned the radio on and turned the volume up.

The ten stood in the hall and Luna frowned, "He's not fine,"

"That is an understatement," Lisa chimed in, "He's obviously in denial, but like many other male specimens, he will not admit it and…"

"Oh, like, I got an idea," Leni smiled, taking her phone out of her pocket, "I can totally set him up on a date…he'll totes like it," the other sisters looked at each other before looking at the dim teen, "And…done,"

"Leni, what did you just…"

"Oh…my boyfriend has a little sister around Lincoln's age, and she used to be one of Lincoln's classmates," Leni explained with a smile, "And I'm like, super sure Lincoln would like to meet her again,"

"Leni…what did you do?" the oldest sister questioned slowly, "Who are you talking…"

"Okay, so you guys remember Lincoln's classmate? The little redhead?" her sisters looked at her in confusion and Leni shook her head, "That Cristina girl? Well her brother Tylor and I are totally dating and the last time I was there, she asked how Linky was doing. Tylor asked her why she wanted to know and she like told us that she likes him."

Before anyone could respond, Leni's phone went off and she looked down, a smile forming across her lips, "And Tylor said that Cristina totes likes the idea,"

"Great, but how do we convince the dude to go to the dance? As far as he knows, Cristina hates him," Luna voiced and the sisters began to think quietly to themselves.

 **As you can probably guess, this is a reboot to second chances. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	446. 446

**Drake: Yeah, I know it was one of my weaker ones and that's why I'm rebooting it. I feel like it could've been better.**

 **DarthSidious04: Keep reading to find out.**

 **Dread55: Right.**

 **Sharquan: Uh…okay? Just rebooting an old arc and I'm going to go with a different outcome.**

 **Jelly Bean: Light brown hair in pigtails, freckles.**

 **Joquan: Alright, that's fine. Not one to judge.**

 **Yuri DDLC: I know I could've used one of them, but I wasn't thinking about them, but to be fair, I don't like School Days. Mirai Nikki would've been a better choice, but like I said, I was watching Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid with my cousin and after seeing Fafnir, the story got in my head.**

 **He23t: Right. I'm going to do it differently too, so keep reading.**

 **Nightmaster000: Well keep reading to see how it goes. And I don't blame you for being anti to that ship, I'm the same way.**

 **Digifan303: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **763Boi: Yeah, I decided to reboot a lot of my older arcs because I felt like they could've been done better. Good to hear.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **ThotKesha: Uh…okay.**

 **Andy Thompson: O…kay?**

 **Guest: Yeah, it is, but unfortunately, I do not have something planned for Halloween.**

 **Anyway, another busy day, so here is a little something with Luna.**

Lincoln laid his head on Luna's lap while playing a game and Luna strummed several cords on her guitar. Lincoln groaned and Luna looked down and slightly smiled, "Lost again?" Lincoln moaned and nodded, "Well why don't you take a break? I could use some help with a new song,"

"New song?" Lincoln sat up and stared at his music loving sister in confusion, "What new song?" Luna hummed as she began playing her guitar again, "Is something wrong?"

"Well I want my little bro to help me with a song," Luna looked up with a slight smile, "Well bro? Are you going to help me?" Lincoln sighed and slightly nodded.

 **Sorry for the length, but we were busy today. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	447. In a Cell PT 1 (arc name will change)

**AnimefanMan: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Megaman1549: Yeah, I know, and I'm taking a break next week. Like I said, I'm going to be taking them more often when I feel like I'm running myself ragged. It doesn't help the fact that my family calls me every two minutes and I am not exaggerating. Every two minutes someone calls me.**

 **He23t: Yeah, I'm taking a break next week.**

 **James Thompson: Yeah, he should help her.**

 **Just Monika: Uh…okay?**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to try and write something here. Enjoy and I'm putting a slight AU warning up.**

Lincoln sat in his stone cell, a hardened look crossing his face. Looking up, he saw his two older sisters Luna and Luan and his three younger sisters Lucy, Lola and Lana sitting in separate cells from him, all of them looking down. Growling under his breath, he shook his head before lowering his head and his shoulders slumped over, "Damn…and I can't do anything to get us out of here," a loud scream filled the air and the six siblings looked up from their cells, Lola and Lana in fear, Lucy with a frown, Luna and Luan with a concerning look and Lincoln with narrowed eyes.

The screaming soon stopped and the air between them grew still. The sound of a steel door opening broke the silence and the six looked up to see a shadowy figure standing in the doorway. Lincoln growled under his breath, "Hey dumbass! Where the hell are the rest of our sisters?" the figure looked down at the white-haired boy, "And who the hell was screaming? What are you doing to…"

"Dude!" Luna hissed and Lincoln looked at his older sister, "You need to stop and remain calm before you get us killed!" the figure chuckled and the six looked up before the figure turned and walked through the door, slamming it shut.

The six frowned and Luan looked at Lincoln and narrowed her eyes, "What the hell Linc? Are you trying to get us killed or something? We know you're worried about Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lisa and Lily, so are we, but we're also worried about ourselves and…"

"You don't think I'm worried about you five! We're in these damned cells and we have no idea what in the hell is going on!" Lincoln panted and shook his head, "Where are the others? Where are mom and dad? Why are we here?"

"Lincoln," Luna hissed and he looked at her in confusion before she pointed towards the cell holding Lola and Lana.

Lincoln looked back and his eyes widened when he saw the frightened twins staring at him. Taking a deep breath, he frowned and shook his head, "We're going to get out of here, you two. Don't worry, we'll think of something,"

"But how?" the messy twin frowned, "We don't know where we are and we don't know where the others are at." Lincoln frowned as the air between them grew still.

 **Turning this into a mini arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think and I'll see you all when I get back from my mini break.**


	448. OBHF PT 9

**Dragontitan: Yeah, I decided to try something new.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Good to know.**

 **He23t: Good to hear.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: Right. Good to hear. Wow…those are some random ideas…I like it. I might do the insecure one before any other one cause that seems like it can both be funny and heartwarming, but I'll let you know.**

 **DDLC MC: They're in a cell…sorry for the confusing concept behind the first part of it, but it'll grow.**

 **Sharkeisha: Yes and…okay?**

 **Sharquan: The one at the door has them in a separate location.**

 **Maki Nishikino: Uh…okay?**

 **Superquan: Right.**

 **JailQuan: They didn't break the law, they have no idea who kidnaped them.**

 **Enjoy this OBHF update. Also small time skip.**

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn looked down at their slightly swollen midsections, frowns painted across their lips. Hearing the door open, they looked up to see their brother and the father of their children stepping into Lori's and Leni's room. Lincoln quietly closed the door behind him before looking up and took a deep breath and shook his head, "So mom and dad took the younger ones out for a while," the five sighed and nodded, "So…how uh…how are you five feeling?"

"We're…fine, Linc," Luan sighed and looked down at her stomach, "But we've been talking and…we can't hide this from mom and dad forever and…"

"So…you guys are planning to tell mom and dad and…"

"We don't have much of a choice," Lori took a deep breath, "Mom's bound to know before dad does, and then they'll call Bobby, Tylor…Benny and Francisco…I don't know what'll happen with Luna and then things will get really out of hand,"

"Alright…I guess we can tell mom and dad tonight after the others go to bed,"

"We?" his sisters questioned and Luna arched a brow, "Bro, what do you…"

"I mean I'm just as responsible for this as much as you five are and if I let you guys do this on your own…well what the hell kind of person am I?" Lincoln rubbed the back of his head and groaned, "We know telling them isn't going to be easy, but Lori's right, if they were to find out later, it'll be that much worse,"

The five sisters looked at each other before looking back at their brother and Lynn arched a brow, "And you're not worried mom and dad will try to kill you?"

"Of course I am, terrified even, but like I said, I'm just as much to blame as you five are and I'm not going to chicken out like that,"

The room fell silent before Leni stood up and walked over to her brother and hugged him, "Thanks Linky, you're the best," the others nodded as Lincoln took a deep breath and hugged his dim sister back.

Hours slowly seeped by and the sun had gone down and the moon had risen. Hearing the sound of three light switches flick off, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln walked out of Lori's and Leni's room and looked down the darken hall to see their younger sisters were nowhere to be found. Looking at each other, the six silently nodded before tiptoeing down the hall and down the stairs.

The siblings stood in front of their parents in front of the living room and the two adults looked at them in confusion, "Kids, what's going on? We thought you six weren't feeling well and…"

"Mom…we need to tell you and dad something and we literally need to tell you now," Lori looked at her parents and frowned as the two silently nodded and the six looked at their parents with nervous expressions crossing their faces.

 **Okay…so…kind of a cliffhanger here for now…but uh…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	449. Laney PT 11 (reboot)

**Ronalquan: Yeah, no escape at all.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: I'm going to be taking breaks when I feel like I need to and I did give a fair warning. Sorry.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, conversation will be on the way.**

 **He23t: Yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger and good to hear.**

 **Nightmaster000: Yeah sorry about that. Good to hear. True.**

 **Just Monika: Uh…okay? Are you feeling okay?**

 **Tiberius: Uh…don't know.**

 **Orlando stuck: Right.**

 **DLC: Thanks. Good to know.**

 **Paul Heyman: Uh…okay? Right.**

 **Chelsea Thompson: No abortions in my stories. Sorry, I may not believe in God or a higher power, but I also believe that abortions are wrong unless the mother's life is in danger.**

 **Boss Keng: Right.**

 **Junnie Boy: Right.**

 **Anyway, I was busy all day today (Monday) and I didn't get much of anything done and I want to apologize for that. For now, enjoy a brief update to Laney. Again…sorry.**

Laney sat in her booster seat and watched as the scenery pass by as her parents sat up front in silence. Laney looked up and frowned, "Mommy, daddy?" the two looked up and Laney tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Are we going to see them again?"

"Not for a while, tiny," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "How did you like meeting your aunts and grandparents?" Laney slightly frowned and slowly nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Yes…but Aunt Lucy was scary and Aunt Lisa was…scary too," Laney hugged her stuffed animal close to her, "What was that word Aunt Lisa said? In…in…what is it mean?"

"It…it means that…your father and I are…we're brother and sister, sweetie," Laney looked up with wide eyes and Luan sighed and shook her head, "But that doesn't mean you're bad or that mommy and daddy love each other is wrong, it just means we love you and each other very much and you shouldn't let anyone tell you any different."

"Okay," Laney frowned and looked up out the window again, "Are we going home?"

"Yes tiny, we're going home," Laney nodded as the car ride fell silent.

 **Sorry for the short update here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all thnk.**


	450. 450

**Geo Soul: I'm going to try and get it out on Monday.**

 **Just Monika: Yes they are. Uh…okay?**

 **Chelsea Thompson: I didn't say you said anything about God, I'm just reinstating my disbelief of a higher power, and that it has nothing to do with my influence on abortions. The only time I think abortions are appropriate is if the mother's life or the life of the child were in danger.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **He23t: …no.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to write something involving Leni and Lori, but something happened, so for now here's something with Lynn. Enjoy.**

Lynn played basketball in the drive as dark clouds rolled overhead. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. Rain began pouring down from the sky. Lynn groaned before she picked up her basketball and quickly ran into the house.

The young athlete ran up the stairs and into the bathroom before taking her wet clothes off and jumped into the shower. She sighed as the warm water hit her body before her eyes widened and she looked back to see her brother staring at her in shock, "Lincoln!" Lynn quickly covered herself and narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing in here!"

"I was trying to take a shower when you jumped in and completely ignored me!" the two stood in the shower as the water hit their bodies, "I…I'm just going to finish here and…" before he could finish, Lynn tackled him, hitting his head against the title wall, "Lynn…we're both naked and we really should…"

"Should what, Lincoln? We're both in here, so we might as well get cleaned," Lynn shook her head before turning Lincoln around, "I'll start by washing your back," Lynn began cleaning Lincoln's back and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Just keep quiet before we get caught and the others think we're up to something,"

"Well…my 13-year-old sister is in the shower with me, we're both naked and you're scrubbing my back…nothing wrong with that at all," Lynn hummed and nodded as she continued to wash Lincoln's back as she felt her face begin to heat up slightly.

The two walked out of the bathroom in silence as they walked down the hall to their room. Lynn walked into hers and Lucy's room and closed the door behind her before walking over to her bed and fell onto the bed and groaned into the pillow.

 **I'm going to have two or three parts for this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	451. 451

**Guest: I don't know if I'll be able to update that. I'm going to try.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Right.**

 **Malcom7281: Yeah, it's going to escalate quickly.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, and unfortunately, things like that happen it real life. It's funny until it happens to someone you know, and then it's just plain hilarious.**

 **Ronalquan: Uh…right.**

 **Andy Thompson: Alright, I'll get more out for them.**

 **Sharquan: Yeah, I remember that episode.**

 **He23t: Good to know.**

 **Thomas Chiasson: I just like to write them.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Okay.**

 **Walter Crows: Yeah, otherwise it'll end badly.**

 **Anyway, here's something with Leni. Enjoy and it's going to be on the short side. Sorry, but I really have no idea where I'll be going with this.**

Leni sat on her bed reading a fashion magazine. Hearing someone open the door, she looked up and saw her younger brother stepping into the room with his beloved stuffed rabbit held close to him, "Linky? Is everything okay?" Lincoln ignored his dim, older sister and walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to her and looked down at the fashion magazine, "Oh, you want to learn about fashion?" Lincoln looked up with wide eyes and Leni smiled as she hugged him, "Oh, this is great. I can like, tell you everything I know and you can be my little model. I'm totes excited,"

Young Lincoln stared at his sister in confusion as he held the stuffed rabbit close to him, "What's that?"

"It's someone who shows off the new designs," Leni explained at the two looked down at the magazine.

 **Like I said, a small something for the two. Yes, everyone's younger here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	452. OBHF PT 10

**AnimefanMan: Is that from an Anime? I'm not familiar with the concept.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, that's true.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Andy Thompson: Uh…okay?**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…no comment?**

 **Donnie Thompson: I'll try.**

 **ThotKesha: No comment here.**

 **Just Monika: Okay, you have fun with that.**

 **Katsuki Bakugo: No comment.**

 **Shadow figure: That's invasion of privacy…and I like it.**

 **Buttkesha: Uh…okay?**

 **Anyway, here's another update to OBHF. Enjoy.**

Lynn Sr. and Rita stared at their six children in confusion and Rita arched a brow, "So…is something wrong kids?" the six looked at each other before looking up at their parents with deep frowns painted across their lips before Lincoln stepped forward and stood in front of his sisters and took a deep breath, "Kids? This is getting strange and…"

"Guys…this is literally going to be hard for any of us to say, but we need to say it and you have to agree you guys won't freak out," the two adults looked at each other before taking deep breaths and nodded before looking back at their children.

Lori took a deep breath before stepping in front of her younger brother and stared at their parents with a hardened look, "Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and I are…we…we're pregnant," the last part was uttered as a low whisper but was loud enough for their parents to hear.

The two stared at their daughters with disproven looks and Lincoln stepped forward, "And…and I'm the father," the looks of disapproval quickly turned to looks of disgust, "Yell at me…it's my fault really and…"

"Lincoln, stop trying to be a noble idiot," Lynn sighed and walked up next to him, "We're all to blame. After one of Lisa's experiments went wrong, Lincoln helped us out and we repaid him…and well…you know,"

"No we don't know, enlighten us," Rita crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "What possessed you kids to do that! What were you six thinking!" the six siblings glared at their mother as Rita sighed and shook her head, "Go to your rooms and stay there until we figure out what we're going to do with you six," the six siblings frowned and turned before walking towards the stairs.

Reaching the tops of the stairs, Luna sighed and shook her head, "We should leave," her sisters and brother looked at her with wide eyes and Luna frowned, "C'mon dudes, if we stay, who knows what mom and dad are going to do to us…and Lincoln?" Lincoln hummed in confusion before feeling Luna smack him in the back of the head, "That's for trying to be a noble idiot, bro,"

"Ow…that hurt,"

"Good," Lori sighed and shook her head, "But…Luna's right, we should leave before mom and dad force us to do something that we don't want to do," her younger siblings frowned and slowly nodded.

 **Okay…turn for the possible worse. There might not be any one-shots on Friday only because we're going to my aunt's house for Thanksgiving and I don't know when we're going to leave. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	453. Time together

**Malcom7281: Yeah, it didn't end well for us.**

 **AnimefanMan: Hmm…that's sounds like a strange one. I'll have to give it a look.**

 **Dragontitan: They'll figure something out.**

 **DarthSidious04: Yeah, they kind of screwed up here.**

 **He23t: Uh…I don't know…maybe?**

 **DLC: Good to know. Yeah, that could be a possibility. I wish I had a good one, and I hope you had a good one.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. You too.**

 **James Thompson: Good to know.**

 **Superquan: Uh…okay.**

 **Andy Thompson: Right.**

 **Billy stratus: Uh…family secret? I don't know.**

 **Claus Mikaelson: Uh…right.**

 **pETER GrIffiN: Um…please refrain from acting that way, thank you.**

 **Scarekesha: Right.**

 **Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving. Enjoy this little bit with Lori.**

Lincoln sat on his bed with his back against the wall and his eyes focused on the comic in his hands. Feeling his bed sink in, he looked up to see Lori staring down at him with a smile. Confused, he looked around before looking at his oldest sister and arched a brow, "O…kay? Why are you in my room?"

"What? I need a reason to spend time with my little brother?" Lincoln looked at her in confusion and Lori sighed and shook her head, "Look, I want to spend time with you, now put your pants on and let's go," she stood up, "C'mon, Lincoln, let's get going,"

"But…why? You're in your senior year and you should be worried about finals and everything and…"

"Yeah, but mom and dad saw how much I've been struggling and stressing and they told me to take a break and spend some time with you guys. Leni and I went to the mall earlier this week, I took Luna to the music store, I've listened to some of Luan's jokes and I watched basketball with Lynn. Now let's go, I'm taking you to the comic store,"

Lincoln arched a brow, "And is this helping?" Lori looked back and smiled as she slightly nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I haven't worried about my finals and I feel like I can sleep better at night. Now let's go," Lincoln nodded before he stood up and followed the oldest Loud sibling out of the room.

Hours slowly passed as the family sedan pulled into the drive. Lincoln looked at Lori and slightly smiled, "Thanks for the ride to the comic book store and the arcade, Lori,"

"Don't mention it, little brother," Lori smiled and shook her head, "We should get inside before the others worry about us," Lincoln nodded before the two of them climbed out of the sedan and walked towards the house.

 **Just a simple moment for the two. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	454. 454

**Guest: I'm not sure, I think because I feel like it could be going nowhere. I'll try to continue it though.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it is sweet.**

 **TheCartoonist294: Non Loudcest would be a tie between Bobby and Lori, Girl Jordan and Lincoln and Sam and Luna, Loudcest is Luancoln (obviously) Lunacoln and Lynncoln in that order.**

 **DarthSidious04: Good to know and there won't be much incest involved with these two.**

 **Reaper's Blaze: Yeah, he's too good for his own good. Maybe. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, due to reasons, I have to write this quick one-shot with the twins. Enjoy.**

Lola and Lana stared at each other with narrowed eyes. Hearing the door open, they looked up and saw their older brother standing in the doorway, staring at them with a concerning look, "Uh…are you two okay? You've been acting strange all…" before he could finish, the two tackled him to the floor.

He grunted and looked down in confusion as the two stared at him with narrowed eyes, "Lincoln, who's your favorite sister?" the two asked in unison and Lincoln arched a brow, "Who's your favorite sister?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head before sitting up, "I love all my sisters equally, you two shouldn't fight over who's my favorite sister," he rubbed the top of their heads and slightly smiled, "Now I don't want to hear you two arguing over who my favorite sister is, okay?" the two frowned and slowly nodded.

 **I'm sorry for the length, but we were busy all day today (Tuesday) and I didn't have a lot of time to write. There might not be a post on Friday for reasons. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	455. Laney PT 12 (reboot)

**Dragontitan: Yeah, that's going to bite him in the butt.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it's always tough to choose a favorite sibling.**

 **Anyway, I know I said there might not be any post for Friday, but I have some time before I have to do what has to get done. Enjoy this brief Laney update.**

The small family of three sat in the living room of their home with the light from the TV screen being the only source of light. Luan looked down at her daughter and saw she had fallen asleep. A small smile formed across her lips before it faded it into a frown and took a deep breath, "What's wrong, Luan?" Luan looked up at her brother and lover and saw him looking at her in confusion, "What's wrong? We introduced Laney to everyone and while mom and dad aren't happy we ran away, they accept Laney and…"

"And…they're going to have to accept another child from incest," Lincoln arched a brow as Luan reached in her pocket and pulled out a positive pregnancy test, "I…I wanted to tell you and the others when we were back in Royal Woods, but Lisa brought up Laney being a child of incest, Lucy scaring us and a few other things…I completely forgot,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "And what's bugging you? Luan, Laney's going to have a baby brother or sister, our sisters and mom and dad accepted Laney with little to no problem, what makes you think they won't be happy about this?"

"Well…Lisa's going to want to do experiments on the baby and…"

"And if she does that, we'll take care of it," Lincoln reached up and kissed Luan's cheek before looking down at their sleeping daughter, "And besides, they wouldn't dare try and do anything stupid. They seem to like Laney and Laney really likes her aunts and grandparents,"

Luan smiled and nodded before looking down at Laney, "Yeah," she looked back at her brother and took a deep breath, "Hey Linc?" Lincoln hummed and looked up in confusion, "I love you,"

"I love you too, Luan," he leaned up and lightly kissed his sister only to heard small giggles coming from Laney and the two looked down at their daughter, "We thought you were sleeping, tiny," Laney looked up with wide eyes and a wide tooth grin.

 **Okay, hopefully me schedule will return to normal next week. Sorry for the lackluster week, but we've been busy here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	456. 456

**Geo Soul: Hopefully soon. I'm sorry for the wait, but we've been real busy and I barely had time to do anything.**

 **SnuffleTruf: Good to know. I'm not entirely sure why.**

 **Dragon Titan 1: Yeah, true.**

 **He23t: Right, you can't trust Lisa, especially when it comes to her experiments.**

 **AnimefanMan: Alright, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Donnie Thompson: Right.**

 **Thotkesha: Uh…okay.**

 **James Thompson: Uh…I don't know.**

 **Just Monika: No, no experimenting on the kid.**

 **Bobby Santiago: Uh…okay?**

 **Andy Thompson: Okay?**

 **Chelsea Thompson: Okay?**

 **Anyway, I've been busy AGAIN and I've barely had time to myself AGAIN…I swear I can't stand people in my family at times. Here's ANOTHER short one-shot. Sorry for yelling like this…I'm really tired. Enjoy.**

The Loud siblings walked through the front door in silence. Closing the door behind her, Lori sighed and looked at her younger siblings and took a deep breath, "Okay you guys…let's get our homework started and get this place cleaned up for mom and dad," her sisters nodded before they walked up the stairs and Lori looked at her brother and arched a brow, "Lincoln? What are you doing? Are you trying to…"

"I…I heard you Luna…coffee for everyone," Lori tilted her head to the side and Lincoln groaned as he shook his head, "Lucy…you can't scare people," Lori placed a hand on Lincoln's forehead and frowned, "What? Lynn is this…"

"Lincoln, you're burning up," Lori sighed and shook her head before taking Lincoln by the hand, "Let's go, little brother. Night-night time,"

"Wha…night-night?" Lori hummed and nodded as she led Lincoln up the stairs and to his room.

Lori laid Lincoln down on the bed and frowned, "Okay Lincoln, you should get some sleep…you've been sluggish all day," Lincoln looked up at his sister and Lori sat down on the edge of the bed, "Don't worry, we can handle this, Lincoln," she pulled the covers over him and slightly smiled, "Don't worry little brother, we'll handle it from here," she leaned lightly kissed Lincoln's forehead before walking out of the room.

 **Sorry for the length here, I'm working on a total of seven hours of sleep and in case people will say that's a decent amount, let me explain, seven hours in TOTAL for ONE week. Sorry. My eyes are burning. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	457. Insomnia

**Dragontitan: Yeah, it was nice of her.**

 **Sharquan: Right. People tend to act strange if they have a high enough fever.**

 **Malcom7281: No, it's no the noise that's been keeping me up. We were in the middle of some heavy cleaning…like really heavy and I barely got any sleep last week. Hell I dropped the f-bomb in front of my aunt one day from my lack of sleep.**

 **Guest #1: Not the noise or the mattress, we were doing some heavy cleaning last week and I barely got any sleep.**

 **He23t: Heh, you don't have to tell me about it. It's a nightmare trying to function like that with little sleep for one day, let alone a whole week.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, it was.**

 **Anyway, we're still kind of finishing up with the cleaning and everything, so for now…here's another brief one. Sorry.**

Lincoln sat in the living room with his younger sisters. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes and shook his head, "Is there a problem, only male sibling?" he looked up with red eyes and saw Lisa standing in front of him, "You seem tired and…"

"Yeah…really tired," Lincoln yawned and shook his head, "I haven't been sleeping well this past week and it doesn't seem like it's getting any better," Lisa hummed and leaned closer to her older brother, "I'll be fine Lisa," Lincoln sighed and stood up before walking towards the stairs, "I'm just going to lie down for a while." He walked up the stairs, ignoring his sisters' glances.

Lincoln walked into his room and over to his bed before falling forward. Sighing, he turned on his side and closed his eyes, "Excuse me, Lincoln," he looked back and saw Lisa standing next to his bed, holding a vial of blue liquid, "I have concocted a serum to help with your insomnia tonight. Just take a teaspoon before bed and you should sleep peacefully all night," Lincoln sighed and took the vial from his intelligent sister, "Don't worry, there are no negative effects,"

"Uh…thanks Lis…I appreciate it," he reached up and rubbed the top of Lisa's head, "I'm going to try and get some rest…I'll be down in an hour or two," Lisa nodded before she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and Lincoln laid back down and closed his eyes.

 **I HATE cleaning when we're this close to the damn winter. I'm hoping that we're almost finished. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think**


	458. 458

**He23t: Yeah…and now we're setting up for the holidays…yay.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was.**

 **Perplexes: Insomnia.**

 **Daequan: What's your point?**

 **Andy Thompson: Yeah, trying to work on little to no sleep is no fun.**

 **Ariana Grande: Uh…right? Okay?**

 **Ronalquan: Heh, she's a scientist through and through.**

 **Anyway, here's a little something done for fun. Enjoy and slight future AU.**

15-year-old Lincoln shoved his clothes in his backpack, a hardened look crossing his face. Throwing the backpack over his shoulder, he took a deep breath and walked out of his room and quietly walked down the stairs. Walking towards the door, he opened it and got ready to walk out of the house when he heard a voice speak, "Linky?" he stopped, his eyes widened as he looked back to see his youngest sister standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Where are you going?"

"Lily…you should be in bed. You got school tomorrow,"

"Where are you going? Lily repeated and walked closer to her older brother, looking at him with wide eyes, "Why do you have your bag with you?"

"I…I'm…I'm going somewhere, Lily and I don't know when I'll be back, but you should go upstairs and go back to your room,"

He turned and began walking away, only to be stopped when he felt Lily grab his hand. He looked down and Lily looked up with pleading eyes, "Please stay, Linky," Lincoln frowned and looked away "Please? For me,"

"Lily…there's nothing here for me," Lily frowned and Lincoln sighed, "Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan moved out, Lynn's moving out in a few months and the rest of you really don't need your brother around…and mom and dad…" Lily hugged him and Lincoln frowned as he rubbed the top of her head, "Lily…you know what I'm saying is true. You go to Lisa, Lola, Lana and Lucy for help and all of you have been avoiding me like the plague…I'm leaving now to make it…"

"But I need you," she looked up, tears behind her eyes, "Please stay?"

Lincoln frowned before he took a deep breath and slowly nodded, "Okay…but we should get to bed…it's getting late," Lily smiled and took Lincoln by the hand and led him up the stairs.

Walking into Lincoln's room, Lily pushed her older brother onto the bed before climbing in next to him and laid her head on his chest, "Now you can't leave…night Linky,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Yeah…goodnight Lily," he looked up at the ceiling before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

 **Don't know where this came from. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	459. 459

**Johnmonty: Heh…probably…I don't know. Thanks.**

 **He23t: I don't know the artist either and that's what I was kind of aiming for. Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: Uh…what?**

 **AnimefanMan: Yeah. Interesting.**

 **Dragontitan: Thanks.**

 **Aartman7141999: Hmm…how would I do that? I'll write some ideas down to see what I can do.**

 **Lloyd Joshuel: You probably have. It's on DeviantArt, but I don't remember the artist.**

 **Andy Thompson: Yeah, she is.**

 **Iheatblackspottedwhitebears: First off, awesome name. I can try something like that.**

 **Guest #2: Right.**

 **Anyway, it's been a real hectic weekend and…I HATE weekends at my house! Sorry…just need to vent once in a while. Here's something with Lynn. Enjoy.**

Lincoln moaned as he slowly opened his eyes to the sound of a softball hitting the garage. Climbing out of bed, he walked over to the window and looked down to see Lynn standing in the yard, throwing a softball against the garage. Taking a deep breath, Lincoln turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Walking outside, Lincoln walked over to his sporty sister as Lynn dropped the ball and took a deep breath, "Little late to be practicing, huh?"

"Shut up, Lincoln," Lynn sighed and looked back with a hardened look crossing her face, "I need to get ready for the playoffs and you being here is distracting me," she turned and began throwing the ball against the garage once more.

Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "Lynn, something else is bothering you. You're probably the easiest one out of all of us to read," he stepped closer to his older sister and sighed, "Now what's wrong? Why are you out in the middle of the night throwing a ball against the garage?"

"I'm just trying to clear my head," Lynn sighed and shook her head, "I've been having a bad luck streak all week, me teams have been fallen apart, my grades are slipping…"

"I thought Lisa's been tutoring you,"

"She is, but her help can go so far. I lose interest in whatever she's talking about and I zone out…my coaches have been threatening to kick me from all my teams if I don't improve on my grades, Francisco moved to Texas…I don't know what to do,"

"And you think waking people up in the middle of the night is the best way to handle this?" Lynn shrugged her shoulders and Lincoln sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let's go inside before someone sees us and we get in trouble," Lynn slowly nodded before the two of them walked into the house.

 **I HATE the weekends at my house. Again, I needed to get that off my chest. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	460. OBHF PT 11

**Guest: Thanks.**

 **Dragon Titan 1: True.**

 **He23t: Thanks. Yeah, he was. It's not so much nothing to do, it was just hectic here and on top of that, half the house was feeling like crap.**

 **JRC1700: Good to know. Yeah, I'm going to be bringing lemons back for many soon…hopefully before the holidays, but I'm not sure yet.**

 **87crazytaxi: Yeah.**

 **Iheartblackspottedwhitebears: Yeah, sorry about that, it was hectic here and half the house was feeling like crap.**

 **AC15: Uh…okay? Right? Yeah, something's going to happen.**

 **KalobUbinBurnett: I can see what I can do.**

 **Here's an update to OBHF. Enjoy.**

The six siblings walked out of their rooms and quietly closed the doors behind them. Tiptoeing down the stairs, the six quietly walked out of the house and walked down the street. Reaching the end of the block, the six looked back before looking at each other and Lori spoke, "Okay…it'll be a while, but we're going to have to get out of the city,"

"Right," Luna sighed and shook her head, "But how are we going to do that without being spotted? Downside of living in a small town, everyone knows everyone and if someone spots us, they're going to call mom and dad, dudes and then we're going to be in more trouble than…"

"We better hurry and leave then," Lincoln walked ahead of his sisters, a hardened look crossing his face, "The sooner we get out of Royal Woods the better. We'll figure out where to go after we put some distance between us and Royal Woods," his older sisters sighed and nodded before the six of them walked down the street in silence.

Approaching a motel on the side of the road, the six stopped and looked at each other before Lynn spoke, "So…I'm getting tired, how about the rest of you?" her siblings nodded in agreement before they walked towards the motel.

Lincoln leaned up against the wall as he watched his older sisters sleep soundly. Taking a deep breath, he looked up and stared at the starless sky, "What the hell are we doing? We're in way over our heads here and…"

"Linc," he looked up and saw Luan standing up and walked over to him, "What are you doing up?"

"Nothing," Luan frowned and sat down next to him and Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "Listen Luan…I…I'm sorry I ruined your lives…I should have fought you five off, but…"

"Linc, we're hormonally raged teenagers, and while it might have been better if we had bought you a comic for your help, there's no fixing this," Luan explained, "Tell me, are you going to be sorry when you see the babies for the first time?" Lincoln shook his head, "Are you going to be sorry when you hold them for the first time?" again, Lincoln shook his head, "Then why are you sorry right now? We wanted this and all of us knew the consequences that would follow,"

"Because you guys are my sisters and…"

"And nothing, Linc," Luan smiled and wrapped an arm around him and held him close, "We'll manage. It'll be rough, but we'll get by," Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Good…now come get some sleep, we still have a long way to go before we're safe," Lincoln nodded again before they stood up and walked over to the bed and laid down.

 **Here's a simple update here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	461. 461

**He23t: Good to hear. Keep reading to see what happens.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **DLC: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **JRC1700: Thanks. Good to know.**

 **Just Monika: O…kay? Right?**

 **DaeQuan: Maybe. Keep reading to see what happens.**

 **James Thompson: Uh…okay?**

 **Shirley Thompson: Yeah, she should.**

 **Mr. Grouse: Uh…okay?**

 **Ariana Grande: Yeah, they left Royal Woods. You're welcome.**

 **ThotKesha: Uh…okay?**

 **Anyway, here's a little something involved with Lola. Enjoy.**

Lola laid on her bed as she coughed and sneezed. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw her older brother walking into the room with a tray in his hand, "Hey, how's my favorite sick sister feeling today?" Lola groaned as she fell back onto the bed and pulled the covers over her head, "Well I brought you some soup and juice," he set the tray on the bedside table and sat down on the bed before looking at the lump on the bed, "Do you need anything else before I go back downstairs?"

"Can you get me Berrington?" Lola moaned, pointing to a stuffed bear on the shelf, "Please?" Lincoln stood up and took the bear off the shelf and looked it over before chuckling, "What's so funny?"

"I gave this to you when you had the chicken pox," he looked at the pageant child and Lola poked her head out from the covers and looked at the white-haired teen in confusion, "You don't remember? You were about four and mom and dad gave me my allowance. I asked mom to drive me to the toy store and I bought this bear for you,"

He handed her the stuffed animal and chuckled again, "I'm surprised you kept it. You said it scared you when I first gave it to you,"

"Yeah…well it's mine," Lola said in a whining voice and held the stuffed bear close to her, "My big brother gave it to me," she looked up at Lincoln with watery eyes and sniffled, "Can you stay with me, Lincoln? Please," Lincoln hummed and nodded as he rubbed the top of Lola's head.

 **Just a little something I decided to write since I've been suckered into babysitting my sick cousin. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	462. Laney PT 13 (reboot)

**Dragontitan: Yeah, it was.**

 **Andy Thompson: She wants both.**

 **Chelsea Thompson: Right.**

 **Chuuchuu daddy: Uh…okay?**

 **ThotKesha: Uh…right.**

 **Buttkesha: Right.**

 **James Thompson: No, she's outside.**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…right.**

 **Just Monika: Okay?**

 **Natsuki: Um…okay? Have fun with that.**

 **Yuri DDLC: Right.**

 **He23t: He's fine, just a little cold.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks. Good to know.**

 **Ronalquan: Right.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Maybe.**

 **Anyway, we were busy today so…here's a quick update to Laney arc. Sorry.**

Luan and Lincoln sat in the living room when they heard the door open. Looking up, they saw Laney walking in and tossed her backpack to the side, "Pick it up, Laney," Laney looked at her parents and Luan took a deep breath as she shook her head, "Pick it up. Your backpack doesn't go on the floor, sweetie," Laney frowned and nodded before she picked her backpack up and set it on the couch, "Now…how was school?" Laney moaned and shook her head, "What's wrong, Laney?"

Laney moaned again and Lincoln reached over and felt her forehead before he frowned, "You're burning up, tiny,"

Luan frowned as she leaned closer to her first born daughter, "Honey…were you feeling like this when you woke up this morning?" Laney moaned and slowly nodded, "Why didn't you tell me or daddy?"

"I wanted to see my friends,"

"Tiny, if you're not feeling well, tell me and mommy," Lincoln sighed and rubbed the top of Laney's head, "It'll be okay if you miss a day of school, sweetheart, no one would be mad,"

"But daddy, my friends were…"

"Your friends will still be there tomorrow," Luan sighed as she and Lincoln stood up and Lincoln picked the sick child up, "Let's get you to bed. Me and daddy will make you some soup," Laney moaned and nodded as they walked up the stairs.

 **Sorry for the length, we're in the middle of decorating for the holidays. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	463. 463

**Guest: No, I actually don't. I have request for stories, but not one-shots.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, she should've.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Anyway, since my day got completely ruined thanks to my family, I'm going to be posting a quick one-shot. Enjoy.**

The eleven siblings sat in the living room of the Loud house, watching TV in silence. Lincoln looked at his sisters and saw them begin to fall asleep. He sighed before he yawned before he leaned back again and slowly closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep along with his sisters.

The two parents walked out of their room and saw their eleven children sleeping all over the living room. The two looked at each other in confusion before they shrugged their shoulders and Lynn Sr. walked into the kitchen and Rita turned the TV off before joining her husband in the kitchen.

 **Sorry for the length, but like I said, my aunts really messed up my day and I didn't have time to write a damn thing. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	464. Hitman PT 1

**KaloUbinBurnett: I'll try, but I'm going to be a brutally honest as I possibly can. I don't like Ronnie Anne's character for a few reasons.**

 **Dragontitan: Yeah, it is nice.**

 **He23t: Every time I sat down or walked through the door, I was volunteered to do this, that and the other thing. It was not fun.**

 **DLC: Yeah, it's not so much I don't mind helping out my aunts, but I'd like it if they put in the effort to put in their share or at least get my cousin to help out too.**

 **God of the Challenge: They had me run pretty much all over, babysit my little cousin, not getting my cousin to help and now I'm taking it easy for a few days, letting my cousin feel the stress of running around like that at all times without a moment to breathe.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Yes, yes they are.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Uh…right.**

 **AnimefanMan: I saw it. Sounds fun. I can do something like that.**

 **Heh, haven't had a shout out where I wanted to snap like this. Enjoy.**

Lincoln Loud, dressed in black and a lit cigarette clenched between his teeth, stared through the sight of his M39 Marksman sniper as he scanned the streets below. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back and took a long drag before exhaling the smoke and narrowed his eyes, "I hate this…but I need to make a living somehow," looking down through the sight again, he spotted a couple walking down. Lining his sight up with the woman, he frowned and inhaled slowly before squeezing the trigger slowly.

Seeing the woman fall back and the man begin the panic, Lincoln stood up and slung the sniper over his shoulder before he turned and walked away. Approaching the stairwell, he heard a voice chuckle, "Well, well, well, Deadeye, you managed to do it yet again,"

"Shut up, Freezer," he looked back and saw a large man leaning up against the chimney of the building, his arms crossed and his crooked teeth revealed in his smirk, "Don't you have people to put in the icebox or something? Wouldn't Hawkeye be wondering what you're doing out here on my turf?"

"Easy, kid, easy," the man laughed and shook his head, "I'm complimenting you. You came a long way from being the little piss ant you were a year ago…and if I'm being honest, that's something we need,"

"Is this going anywhere Freezer? I've got two more hits tonight and then…"

"Well…some of us have been talking with old mama Hawkeye and she agrees that maybe a few days away from the ole range would do you some good. Go back and visit your family,"

"Thanks but no thanks," the man, Freezer, stared at the white-haired teen in disbelief, "Even if I wanted to go back, I can't Freezer. I left because of the unfairness that was going around in my family. My sisters constantly arguing with one another, my parents being complete bitches about it…it's just too much. Yes, I miss them, but I left to get away from the arguing and while it did take some time getting used to this rifle and this lifestyle, I did and I'm making good money too,"

"Well too bad, kid, Hawkeye is making it an order," Freezer walked up to Lincoln and slapped his back, "And you know our most sacred rule of our organization. Never argue with Hawkeye. You won't win," Lincoln frowned and Freezer sighed, "Look kid, you've been working around the city for almost a year, not even taking so much as a sick day,"

"Hitmen don't take sick days,"

"And you're going to end up having a heart attack or something if you don't take it easy," Freezer groaned and shook his head, "Look kid, we're not saying leave the organization, we're telling you to take a small break. Try to reconnect with your family," Lincoln looked up in confusion, "Heaven knows I would've if I still could…my point being is go see them, if nothing has changed, you still have another family that looks out for you and if they missed you…well you're always welcomed back whenever you need to get away,"

"Heh…Freezer, why does everyone do this? Why do you, Snake and Angel try and get me to go home and now you've gotten Hawkeye into the mix."

"Because you're still a kid who is in deep. No one gets away with crime forever, and we're going to get caught sooner or later, we all know it. We don't have much of a future for us, we've left our families and cut all ties to our friends before joining the organization, but you still have a chance."

Lincoln looked away and Freezer took a deep breath and shook his head, "Look kid, take a small break. Angel is our next best sniper and I'm sure she can handle your job while you're away. Rather or not it works depends on how your family acts and you can always come back, kid,"

"I'm at a major disadvantage here, Freezer. You and Snake are like my big brothers, Angel's like my sister, Hawkeye's like a mother to us all…and then there are the others…why?"

"Just go kid…I already told you that you're in deep and you're going to get into some serious trouble if the organization falls,"

"But you guys have been in business before…"

"I know…and right now, we're telling you to go home and try to reconnect with your family," Lincoln sighed and nodded before the two of them walked down the stairs.

 **This is going to be a mini arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	465. OBHF PT 12

**Dragontitan: Good to know.**

 **Zachlor16: Thanks. He's 13.**

 **Hatoralo: Huh? Are you referring to FMA Hawkeye and Freezer? I know they'll never work together in a million years, but they're the only names that I could come up with.**

 **AnimefanMan: You're welcome. Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Maybe.**

 **Guest #1: Uh…did you just altered the final part to Second Chances?**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Okay.**

 **Guest #2: Strange…how would that work?**

 **Bit of a heads-up, this week's posting and next week's posting might be a tad off due to the holidays so there might not be any one-shots on Wednesday. For now here's an update to OBHF. Enjoy.**

The six siblings roamed around the small, three-bedroom house and looked around with hardened looks crossing their faces. The five sisters stopped and looked down at their stomachs and Lincoln looked at them and slightly frowned, "Are you five okay?"

"We're fine, little bro," Lori looked up with a slight smile and shook her head, "Don't worry, we're fine," Lincoln sighed and nodded before the six of them continued to look around the house.

Lincoln sat in the living room with his head down and his shoulders slumped over, "Rhode Island…we made it…where do we go from here?"

"Lincoln?" looking up, he saw Lynn walking down the stairs, looking at him in confusion, "Um…well we just got finished picking our rooms and I'm in need of a roommate so I guess you're it,"

"Wait…what?"

Lynn rolled her eyes and walked over brother before sitting down next to him, "Actually, the five of us drew straws…we're going to be sharing a room with you. You'll get a different roommate each night and…"

"Isn't that a bit excessive? Wouldn't it be easier…"

"It's already decided, Lincoln…now let's go," Lynn stood up and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "We're going out to get something to eat, now let's go," Lincoln sighed and nodded before standing up as his other sisters came down the stairs and the six of them walked out of the house, closing the door behind them.

 **Okay…so I'm probably going to start working on a sequel arc soon. Remember, this Wednesday and next Wednesday there will most likely be no post and I want to apologize for that, but we're going to my uncle's for Christmas and I have no idea when we'll be home and New Years will be just as hectic. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	466. Horror Mall PT 1

**AnimefanMan: No I did not. I'll see what I can do.**

 **He23t: True. You too.**

 **Dragontitan: Right. You too.**

 **KalobUbinBurnett: Uh…this is from that SpongeBob episode…okay? I'm confused as to why you changed the script, but whatever makes you happy I suppose.**

 **DLC: Good to hear. Maybe. Keep reading.**

 **Andy Thompson: Okay?**

 **Drunkkesha: Okay?**

 **Trevor Thompson: Right…okay?**

 **Sharquan: No, it's never a good time to sleep on the floor.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Uh…no? Maybe…I don't know.**

 **Sayori: No it's not.**

 **Just Monika: No, take care of little Laney.**

 **Yuri DDLC: Uh…a little too on the nose there.**

 **James Thompson: Okay?**

 **DarthSidious04: They'll manage. It'll be tight, but they'll make due.**

 **Anyway, this was requisitioned by crafordbrian17 via PM and then I'm going to try and get Geo's request out. Enjoy.**

Lori and Leni, along with their classmates Carol, Jackie, Mandee, Becky, Dana, Whitney and Chaz walked around the mall, each other the young adults carrying several bags. Lagging back slightly, Jackie and Dana stood beside Chaz and Dana looked at the overweight young man and cracked a small smile, "You know Chaz, you're slowing everyone down," looking up at the brunette, Dana shook her head, "If you weren't such a fat a**, maybe we wouldn't have this problem,"

"Well that's not very..."

"Nice?" Jackie interrupted and shook her head as she poked Chaz's stomach, "Who cares? Maybe instead of hitting the food court, you can hit the gym," the two young women snickered as they walked ahead of him and Chaz glared at them with slightly narrowed eyes.

Lori stopped and looked back with a slight smile, "So, where does everyone want to go next?" the group of nine fell silent and Lori looked at everyone in confusion, "Don't everyone jump up at once,"

"Well we could just…" before Dana could finish, the lights in the entire mall flickered off and the patrons in the mall looked around with a confused look crossing their face.

Leni looked at her older sister in confusion, "Lori, what is going on?" Lori ignored her dim sister and continued to look around in confusion.

A loud crackling sound could be heard followed loud screams before the nine young adults ran off in terror.

 **Sorry for leaving this on a flat note. I'll try to add more in the next part. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	467. Cursed PT 1

**Dogbertcarroll: Right. Thanks.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: To be honest, I don't even know what happened there.**

 **87crazytaxi: Um…okay.**

 **Axel Firehouse: Right.**

 **Sharquan: More will be coming soon.**

 **Andy Thompson: Uh…okay…have fun with that.**

 **Anyway, I'm not in the mood to push myself, so here's the first part to Geo's request. It's going to be short, so sorry and friendly reminder that there will be no post on Wednesday so again, sorry. Enjoy and this follows one of the lease liked episodes in the series.**

Lincoln snuck into the house and looked around with a hardened look crossing his face before he quickly ran up the stairs and went into Lynn's and Lucy's room. Walking over towards Lucy's bed. Kneeling down beside the bed, he saw a large book resting under the bed. Reaching for the book, he pulled it out from under the bed and sat up, looking down at the dark cover.

Opening the book, he looked at the contents of the pages and narrowed his eyes, "I see…this will do nicely," taking a deep breath he began reading from the page as the room began to shake.

The room stopped shaking and Lincoln looked down and hummed to himself, "I don't feel any different…don't tell me I wasted my time with this garbage," closing the book, he shoved it back under the bed before standing up and walked over towards the window and stared down at the street, "Well…they should be getting home soon…let's see how they like it to see me back in the house," he turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

 **Sorry for the length. The next update will be longer. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	468. 468

**DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, that's what Geo asked for.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **BoodSiren22: I'm going to be rewriting them. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, I've been stuck babysitting all day and I've barely had time to myself. I know, that's like my famous go to, but when you live with a family as crazy as mine…it's more or less true and it gets tiring. So for now…enjoy this…small bit. And it's going to be short.**

Lincoln stood in front of a game cabinet at the arcade, his eyes red and dry. Taking a deep breath, he stepped away from the cabinet and rubbed his eyes, "Damn…what time is it?"

"Time for you to go home," he looked back and saw an employee standing behind him, "C'mon kid, the arcade is closing soon and you've been here all day," Lincoln groaned as he rubbed his eyes again, "Go home kid, your family's probably worried about you,"

"Yeah…right…later," the employee hummed and nodded as Lincoln turned and walked towards the door.

 **Sorry for the length, but babysitting a 3-year-old isn't fun or easy. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	469. Hitman PT 2

**Dragontitan: Too many hours in front of a gaming cabinet.**

 **AnimefanMan: More will be coming, don't worry.**

 **Guest: I know.**

 **Jedichillwill: Uh…okay.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Here's a hitman update. Enjoy.**

Lincoln, in an orange shirt and dark jeans, walked up to the Loud house and knocked on the door. The door opened and Lincoln stood in front of his parents and the two adults stared at their estranged son with shocked expressions, "Hey mom and dad," he chuckled and waved as he shook his head, "It's been a while," Rita stepped closer to the white-haired teen and reached up and felt his face, "It's really me, mom,"

"Lincoln," Rita tightly hugged her son as she cried, "We've looked all over for you. Where've you been?"

"I…went on a little vacation," his parents stared at him in confusion and Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, "I needed to get away from the arguing and the unfairness…sorry to have you guys worry like that,"

"Well it's done and over with and you're back and that's all that matters," Lynn Sr. smiled and rubbed the top of his son's head, "It's good to see you're home, son," Lincoln smiled and nodded, "Come inside, everyone's missed since you left,"

"Really,"

"Yes," Rita smiled and continued to hug her son, "We had a big search party out looking for you. We were worried something terrible happened to you," she broke from the hug and gave a sad smile, "Come on in, I'll fix you something to eat and we can all sit down and have a nice talk," Lincoln looked down the street and saw a black van speeding down the street and a faint smile crossed his lips, "Lincoln?"

"Uh…yeah, sounds good, mom," the three walked into the house and closed the door behind them.

 **Just a small update. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	470. 470

**Dragontitan: Right.**

 **He23t: He doesn't hold any ill-will towards his family.**

 **Jedichillwill: Uh…okay.**

 **Friendly Girl: Unfortunately I abandoned it for reasons. Sorry.**

 **13ofDiamonds: I might do a reboot of that.**

 **Just Monika: Okay.**

 **Magic Mike: Right?**

 **FatKesha: Okay.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Uh…right.**

 **87crazytaxi: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to update something, not going to say what, but I decided to save that for later, so I'm going to give something involving Lynn, Luan and Luna. Enjoy.**

Luna, Luan and Lynn sat in Luna's and Luan's room while the rest of their sisters and parents were out for the day. Hearing the door open and shut, they looked up to see their only brother stepping into the room, "It's about time," Lynn crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "We manage to get the whole house to ourselves and you…"

"What? I was reading comics in my undies and lost track of time," the three looked at the white-haired teen and Lincoln sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well…we're alone for at least another hour…what are we going to…" before he could finish, his three older sisters tackled him back and tightly hugged him.

Lincoln looked down and smirked, "You know…if we go out and get a hotel room for the weekend…"

"Mom and dad would eventually find out," Luan licked her lips, "And besides, didn't we all agree that it's more exciting with the risks?" she lifted her skirt, revealing her plain white panties, "So which sister are you going to fuck today?" Lincoln looked around to see Luna lift her skirt up, revealing her purple panties and Lynn pulling her shorts down, revealing her white panties, "It's a real crapshoot, Linc,"

Lincoln swallowed hard as he looked between his three sisters.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here, but I have a follow-up planned. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	471. 471

**Dragontitan: Right.**

 **Guest: Clynn? Is that a thing? I suppose I can do that, no problem.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Friendly Girl: Good to know.**

 **Remeks maw: Uh…I'm sorry what?**

 **GameQuan: Go home, you're drun…oh wait…you're addicted to video games.**

 **Dean Ambrose: It did. Just keep reading.**

 **Freddy: …I uh…have fun.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Just Monika: Why? Family reunions are…terrible.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Normally I'd say yes but…I swore to myself never to write a lemon or a lime for the younger ones except for Lucy…to an extent.**

 **Sharquan: Uh…right.**

 **Deku Midoriya: Why not?**

 **Yuri DDLC: Uh…right?**

 **Kvngshadow: Yeah, I plan on making it into a small arc.**

 **Aartman7141999: Heh…that sounds like it could be fun. I'll write some ideas down to see what scenario would fit best.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Right.**

 **So here's Clynn? One-shot…enjoy this bit.**

Clyde walked through the front door of the Loud house and walked over to the couch before sitting down. Feeling the couch shake, he fell forward and grunting before looking back and rubbed his head. Looking up, he saw Lynn standing above him, a smirk painted across her lips, "Hey Clyde, are you here to wrestle?" before Clyde could answer, the young athlete jumped off the couch and helped the glasses wearing teen up, "Of course you are,"

"Actually Lynn…I'm here to see…"

"Oh, don't worry about Lincoln, you got a fun person here wanting to hang out with you," putting her brother's best friend in a headlock, Lynn smirked, "C'mon Clyde, what do you have to lose?"

"You mean outside of my ability to breathe without a machine," Clyde gasped and Lynn loosened her grip, "And why me? Why don't you wait until Lincoln gets home and…"

"Because I don't feel like waiting, now let's go," Lynn stood up and began pulling Clyde towards the stairs.

Lincoln walked up the stairs and heard grunting coming from Lynn's and Lucy's room. Concerned, he walked down the hall and opened the door to his sisters' room and saw Clyde lying on his back on the floor and his sporty sister lying on top of him, both naked. His eyes widened as the two of them looked up and Clyde nervously chuckled, "Oh…hey buddy…how are…"

"I'm a little concerned…my sister and best friend are…I'm going to go read my comics…bye," he turned and closed the door, leaving the two alone.

 **Not my best work…sorry but…Clynn? I don't know…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	472. 472

**Hot Sauce: To be honest, I didn't even know it existed until recently.**

 **He23t: True. I'm not sure, I find it a bit odd, but every fandom has that one ship that they don't speak of and I guess Clynn is that ship.**

 **Jedichillwill: It is odd, isn't it?**

 **d. felipe76: That uh…that's…right?**

 **87crazytaxi: Right…okay.**

 **Andy Thompson: Uh…no comment.**

 **Jessie vela: No…sorry, but that was a onetime thing.**

 **Jamie Thompson: Uh…okay?**

 **DaeQuan: Someone wanted a Clynn bit and…I tried to write it.**

 **I am a bugler: You don't want that book.**

 **Just Monika: Uh…okay? Right.**

 **Shirley Thompson: Someone asked for Clynn and I decided to give it a try.**

 **Anyway, I again, I wanted to update an arc, Cursed, but it's a slow day where I live and…I hate slow days. Enjoy this small bit.**

The Loud siblings watched as snow fell from the sky. Taking a deep breath, Lincoln stepped away from the window and walked towards the door, "What are you doing, dude?" he heard Luna ask and he looked back in confusion, "It's snowing, bro, you can't go out there and you can't shovel until it stops,"

"I'm just running to the store and…"

"You're going to freeze," Lori sighed and shook her head, "Just stay inside…I'll make everyone some hot chocolate,"

Lincoln sighed and Lola and Lana walked up to him and began pulling him away from the door and Lincoln looked at them in confusion, "Don't be stupid, Lincoln," the pageant princess smiled as she pulled on his arm, "It's cold out, and Lori offered to make everyone hot chocolate," Lincoln sighed and nodded before following his two younger sisters into the living room.

 **Sorry, but like I said, it's slow where I live and we got snow so…snow related one-shot. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	473. Cursed PT 2

**AnimefanMan: Alright. That sounds like a crossover and I'm no good at those.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **Dragontitan: Right.**

 **87crazytaxi: Heh, yeah. Good to know.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: No, she doesn't.**

 **ThotKesha: Right.**

 **Trevor Thompson: Uh…okay.**

 **Jumpscare Bob: Good to know.**

 **Baitman: Uh…okay.**

 **Anyway, update to curse. Enjoy.**

The Loud family sat in the living room and nervously looked around. Luna looked at her sisters and parents and harshly whispered, "Dudes," her sisters and parents looked at her as he eyes darted across the room, "I don't like this. Ever since we welcomed Lincoln back into the house, things have been getting worse, even with the squirrel costume,"

"We know," Rita sighed and shook her head, "But unless we…" before she could finish, the windows began breaking and the ten sisters and parents screamed in terror.

Hearing the glass break, the family slowly looked up and saw broken glass covering the floor. The sisters looked up at their parents before the two of them stood up and ran up the stairs.

Entering Lincoln's room, Lincoln looked up at his parents in confusion and shook his head, "Uh…I know I don't have much left here, but I'd like some privacy if you don't…" before he could finish, Lynn Sr. grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs.

Walking to the front door, Lynn Sr. opened it and pushed Lincoln out and Lincoln looked back in confusion as his parents crossed their arms and stared at the white-haired teen with narrowed eyes, "You are no longer welcome here," Rita glared at her son and Lincoln frowned, "Your luck has only worsened!"

Seeing the door slam shut, the frown across Lincoln's lips formed into a ghost of a smile as he stood up and dusted himself off, "Now I'm homeless…small price to pay," he sighed and turned around and looked away from the house, "Now…where the hell am I supposed to go?" shrugging his shoulders, he walked down the street.

 **Small update. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	474. 474

**Geo Soul: More will be coming soon.**

 **Dragontitan: I know, that's what Geo wanted though.**

 **DradedCandiru2: Uh…okay, right.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: No, you're done with video games. Go home, the arcade is closed.**

 **NeoGamer93: Thanks. Chapter 467.**

 **Guest: Right.**

 **He23t: Yeah.**

 **DaeQuan: Right…not really.**

 **All power: Talking to the dead.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Uh…right?**

 **Anyway, stuck babysitting again…two days of bliss are gone. Anyway…enjoy this Luancoln bit.**

Lincoln walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door leading to Luna's and Luan's room before opening it and stepped inside to see his comedian sister sitting on the bottom bunk. Luan looked up in confusion and tilted her head to the side, "Hey Linc, what's up?" Lincoln frowned and walked over to his sister and sat down next to him, "Is something wrong?"

"Luan…why do the others hate me? Did I do something that…"

"Linc," Luan sighed and shook her head, "No one hates you, no one hates anyone in this house. The reason we've been avoiding everyone today because…we figure it'll be a lazy day, just spending time on ourselves,"

"But everyone has been avoiding me all week and…"

"Well…how about you spend time with your big sister," Luan smiled and wrapped an arm around him, "I have some great new jokes I want to try out," Lincoln sighed and slowly nodded before hugging his big sister and Luan hugged him back.

 **Sorry for the length…babysitting again…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	475. Laney PT 14 (reboot)

**Okay, I'm going to have to skip the shout out portion of this bit. Like I said before, I hate doing this unless I have to and my computer decided to restart and autosave was one and corrupted the damn file. Anyway, here's a brief Laney update. Enjoy.**

Laney walked through the front door and saw her parents sitting on the couch, looking down at Luan's stomach, "Mommy, daddy?" the two looked up in confusion, "Why are you looking at mommy's tummy?"

Luan smiled and shook her head, "Laney…you're going to be a big sister," Laney walked over to her parents and looked at her mother in confusion, "There's a baby growing in my tummy, Laney," Laney looked at her mother's swollen midsection and her eyes widened, "That's right, Laney. In a few months, you're going to have a baby brother or sister,"

"What do you think about that, tiny?" she looked at her father and Lincoln smiled, "What do you think about being a big sister?"

"I'm going to be the best big sister ever," Laney cheered before running up the stairs.

The two looked at each other and Luan took a deep breath and shook her head, "Well…she seems to like the idea of having a little brother or sister,"

"Yeah," Lincoln sighed and looked at his sister and rubbed her stomach, "And how are you feeling about this?"

"We already had Laney so what's another one?" Luan smiled before kissing the white-haired man next to her.

 **Sorry for the length. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	476. 476

**Dragontitan: Yeah, it is.**

 **He23t: Right.**

 **DaeQuan: Right. What? Do you mean why are there no shout outs? Because I was installing a program and in order for it to finish, my computer needed to restart and I forgot about that and the file got corrupted.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to update mall of horror, but I'm still trying to find a way to word it. So for now, here's a little something with Sam and Luna. Enjoy.**

Luna and her girlfriend Sam laid on the couch, the light of the TV screen being the only source of light. Sam sighed and nuzzled closer to Luna, "Everything cool, babe?" the blonde girl yawned and nodded and Luna wrapped her arms around her.

Luna looked down and saw Sam had fallen asleep. The young musician smiled as she rubbed Sam's back and kissed the top of her before turning the volume down and closed her eyes.

 **I wanted to do a lemon for these two, but I'm stuck babysitting. I hate when my cousins have multiple days off. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
